


The Shoulder of Sin and Purity

by RoxanneNight



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angels, Blood, Blood Drinking, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hellsing Organization, Millennium | Letze Battallion, Multi, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Section XIII: Iscariot, hellsing - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 202,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxanneNight/pseuds/RoxanneNight
Summary: At 20 years old, Roxanne Hellsing figured her life could not get any more bizarre. She is the daughter of the great No-Life-King and the head of one of the most Powerful Hidden Organization on earth. Constantly at a battle with herself if she's meant to sin or to purify God's green earth, Roxanne is a tad confused on exactly she was placed here to do. So when a small Heavenly angel and Sin itself make an appearance in her life, it just makes things worse. Throw in a cousin who's her sister, but not blood sister, Nazis, a bunch of crazy Catholics, a fallen angel and a war for humanity on the horizon and Roxanne wished she would've just stayed in bed, err coffin.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing, OC/OC, Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria, Rip Van Winkle (Hellsing)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Hellsing and The Bernadotte

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU with multiple OCs and probably some cannon divergence. It takes inspiration from the Hellsing TV Show, Hellsing Ultimate and Abridged. Being a huge Hellsing nut at the moment and having a friend that is just on a Hellsing binge as well, this is something we created and just could not let go. That's all! Just a warning! Please enjoy!

Hellsing Manor was asleep. The top three floors so quiet one could perhaps hear a mouse scurry through the halls, if such a creature was able to get into the building. However, the top floors are the least interesting place to anyone at 10:30 PM when the sub basement is alive and full of life, well more like the undead life. Mainy, the makeshift family sitting room to be exact is the place of interest. Pip Bennadotte sits on an old red couch rolling his neck around adjusting his ginger braid as he does, with his feet kicked up on a coffee table. Arms stretched over the back of the couch, a beer in one hand. His jacket simply in a pile on the other side of the couch watching a scene before him FAR better then any show or movie could provide.

“Fuck off! I’m not giving it to you!!” Roxanne Hellsing screeched holding the Twinkie close to her chest. Her damn near ivory hair in a tight ponytail that has refused to budge since she put it up when she awoke just after sundown. The Romanian accent leaking from her lips.

“I shouted dibs! You know I can’t run as fast as you,” A small ginger screamed. A French accent thick on her tongue. The 4’11 woman reached around for the snack desperately. One hand trying to grab the Twinkie while the other reaches up to try and grab Roxanne's ponytail to yank her down a bit. Vexia Bernadotte may be short but her strength is nothing to sneeze at. Roxanne’s head snaps down the moment she gets a hold of that ponytail yet she still keeps the Twinkie high in the air using her ungodly lanky arms. Taking the chance, Vexia wraps her free arm around Roxanne’s neck trapping her in a headlock against her side letting her ponytail go. Bending at such an angel was nothing to Roxanne, however the thought of her Twinkie being taken from her, hurt. Pip throws his head back in laughter as his 20 year old daughter speaks. “If you give it to me now, I’ll split it with you little sister!”

Pip shakes his head leaning to set his beer on the coffee table. “You might as well give up Hellsing! Bernadottes always win!” He chuckled. Roxanne slams her foot a few times into the stone floor trying to get her combat boots to get a better grip, she attempts to twist free but stops when she feels another presence enter the room. It was a slight change in the rooms mood. Nothing serious, just an oh so faint working mood. It was Walter. Both women thought of the man as a grandfather seeing they both lacked a living biological one.

“Walter! Help me...please!” Roxanne manages to get out through a smile.

“Nope! I just remembered I forgot to unload the dishwasher.” And like that he left the room shutting the door behind him taking the faint working mood with him.

Vexia lets out a laugh. “Nobody can save you now!”

Roxanne groans displeased. She hates admitting defeat but, once Vexia gets a hold of her, it's damn near impossible to escape. “Fine! I yield,” She slowly brings the Twinkie down. Vexia excitedly grabs the pastry letting Roxanne go so she can stand back up to her full height of 5 feet and 10 inches. Vexia opens the packaging breaking the pastry in half. “Your grip has gotten hella stronger.” Roxanne rubs the back of her neck where a faint throbbing is starting to form taking the half of the Twinkie Vexia offers.  
“I mean my mother is the great Seras Victoria, she’s been teaching me holds.”

“Goddamn.” Roxanne pops her half of the Twinkie into her mouth. “Think they are back yet?”

Vexia sniffs the air and shakes her head. “I don’t smell a shit ton of blood.” She eats her half wrapping her long ginger braid around her neck like her father does.

“I believe Boss Lady sent them to Ireland. They may not be back for a while, you know boarders there get messy between us and Iscariot. Left not long before you two got up.” Pip chimed from the couch dropping his feet to the floor and sitting up straighter. His hair around his neck, as per usual.

“Makes sense, speaking of Boss Lady, I’m surprised your mother hasn't called for us yet.” Vexia speaks turning to Roxanne as she sits down on the coffee table stretching her legs out.

“We can always go ask. She probably got buried in work again.” Roxanne tilts her head to the side looking at her boots. The vampire knew her mother all too well. She constantly got buried in work that needed to be done and rarely took a break herself. It seems like she often forgets the Heir to Hellsing is right under her feet most days and it oddly hurt at times. Did her mother believe Roxanne is not capable of leading a vampire hunting organization?

“ ‘Aight Bet!!” Vexia suddenly reaches out to grab Roxanne’s arm. The moment Roxanne blinked she was suddenly sitting on the floor of a large wooden desk. Behind that desk sat the one and only Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. Director to the Hellsing organization and mother of Roxanne. She pushes her glasses up her face, blue eyes staring at the two girls before her. Not even bothering to put her pen down.

“I was about to call for you two, I have an assignment for you both.” Integra spoke with clarity and a clear voice despite the cigar between her teeth.

Roxanne climbs to her feet. “Hey look at us! Perfect timing!” The sky beyond the windows behind Integra is dark with a sky full of stars and a full moon. 

“Let me get to the point, there’s been sightings of ghouls in San Pedro Mexico. I need both of you to take care of them and make sure no civilians are harmed, is that understood?”

“Sounds easy enough. Go in, shoot the bastards, find the vampire who created them, kill him, leave. Piece of cake.”

“Very good. I knew I could count on you two. Be safe.” Integra takes a drag of her cigar before putting it down on an ashtray. Roxanne and Vexia both turned to leave, Roxanne freezing just for a moment to see a quick glance of a small blond woman sitting on the couch in Integra’s office. 

It’s a quick glance. There one moment then gone the next. Roxanne rubs her crimson eyes a few times before shaking her head. She’s seen this quick figure before in the past. Ever since she was 12 when she started training and going on missions with the older vampires in the house. The vampire has done her own research on it and every time it’s always come back as an Angel. Sure, yes, she's been to church a few times in her life. Heard stories, read parts of the Bible, hell, she even wore a gunmetal cross around her neck tucked under whatever shirt she's wearing. Yet the notions of Angels and God just...don’t make sense to her fully. They could exist. They might not. All she knows for a fact is that demons and monsters stalk the night and it's her job to rid the world of them...and that she is half one.

Roxanne swiftly leaves the room, closing the door behind her as she drops her hand to brush against a chrome pistol strapped snuggly to her right thigh. “You ready?” Vexia places a hand on Roxanne’s shoulder.

Roxanne glances at Vexia and feels a devilish grin curl on her lips. The taller vampire adjusts her dark red leather coat. “Lets go skull fuck some ghouls.”

Blue eyes flash crimson as Vexia gives an equally devilish grin with a chuckle. “Fuck the hell yes.” 

___________________________________________________________________________

NAME: Vexia Marie Benrenadotte  
AGE: 20  
POWER: “Poofing”  
Much like teleportation, Vexia can simply vanish to wherever she pleases, whenever she pleases as long as she can picture the place in her head.  
DRAWBACKS: Too much poofing can lead to serious migraines and hunger pains. When stressed Vexia is unable to poof 

Roxanne glances around a few times and reaches down to draw her pistol from her thigh. The setting sun of San Pedro, Mexico reflecting in the chrome finish of the weapon. A rather impressive gun for a 20 year old to own. Walter used the original design for a different gun, named Jackal, to create this beauty. Using .45 rounds all cased in silver and blessed, magnesium tipped, 9 bullets to a magazine with two extras to be carried on her belt. ‘Când Speranța s-a dus, Uită-te spre Zori’ Engraved on the side of the slide. A gift to Roxanne on her 18th birthday. Walter so perfectly named this beauty, Reaper. Nothing compares to it in Roxanne’s hands. She's deadly efficient with it, any weapon really but Reaper holds a special place in her heart.

Vexia lets her hands rest on her gauntlets that are sheathed in her belt, ‘Mains De Satans’ is what they went by, translating to Satan‘s hands. Those platinum blades could cut through most anything and easily tear into the flesh of her enemies. Being in close hand to hand combat with this French vampire is a death wish to anyone. She's a force to be reckoned with. A whirlwind of rage and strength. Vexia glanced around the building. “Ohhh! The mindless fuckers came to greet us!” She says excitedly as a few ghouls stumbled around at the back end of a long since abandoned street filled with cars. The girls never really saw ghouls as people. Yes, they were raised to put them out of their misery as swiftly as possible. They did not ask to become this. Vexia and Roxanne have had this drilled into their heads since the age of 7. Yet, they were never told they couldn’t have fun while doing it.

Roxanne chuckles darkly as she raises Reaper pointing it down to the ghouls. “I’ll take the left, if you get the right?” Vexia doesn't even respond before bolting out of the ally to the right tearing right through the first set of ghouls she can reach. Roxanne smirks and steps out of the ally letting off 3 shots in quick succession. Each one landing their mark in a ghouls skull. The sound of the gun firing echoes in Roxanne's ears for a moment before she spins and let's off another. A certain... Excitement building in Roxanne. There's something about watching a ghouls skull be shattered and brains flying out that just makes Roxanne want to just laugh. Seeing a river of blood coming from the top of a ghouls skull brings the vampire a certain joy in her chest like her slow beating heart might explode.

At the sight and the smell of blood Vexia’s pupils become pinpricks. She discarded her blades back into her belt before tackling a nearby ghoul and launching a hand into its flesh. A sinister grin upon her face as blood spattered against her cheek. Roxanne glances over at Vexia and smirks grabbing the nearest ghoul pulling it close enough to shove Reaper into its mouth and pull the trigger. Blood and brains exiting the back of the ghouls skull. Her heart beats faster. The rush of blood in her ears. "Remember Vex! Head or heart!!" Roxanne exclaims. Vexia looks over with her hand dug into a ghouls chest. A loud snarl like sound escaping her lips whenever She tosses yet another body behind her into a pile. “Bitch! Don’t snarl at me!” Roxanne spins to kick a ghoul in the jaw, before putting a bullet into its head. 

The French woman snaps her neck towards Roxanne as she bashes one of the last ghouls heads into the concrete, his brains spilling around her in a type of mush. She turns her attention back towards the corpse in her hands. “That’s what I thought bitch,” Roxanne mused aloud before spinning to slam the butt of her gun into a ghoul's nose. At being called a bitch she calmly stands up glancing towards Roxanne with that Seras Victoria grin. She dropped the ghoul heart she held in her hand and raised a brow as if saying ‘Come again?’ “I said,” Roxanne kicks a ghoul back. “Don’t snarl at me,” She shoots the ghoul in the skull. “Bitch!”

The woman is about to launch herself at Roxanne until hearing a VERY familiar voice scream. “ MY GHOULS! IM GONE FOR FIVE MINUTES TO FUCK SOME WHORE AND THEYRE ALL DEAD!” Roxanne slowly turns towards the voice lowering Reaper. She steps in the breaking face of some poor ghoul, to follow the voice. She knows the voice. She KNOWS that voice.

Vexs eyes go back to blue then looks at herself in the reflection of a car, blood absolutely covering her. She smirked, “Looking good.” She chuckled. 

Jan Valentine walks over with a half empty bottle of Cola. Upon seeing Roxanne and Vexia he throws it to the ground angrily. “ARE YOU SHITTING ME!? You two AGAIN!”

Roxanne slides Reaper back into her thigh holster as she stops. Her heel resting in the brains of some poor ghoul. "Why if it isn't my favorite fuck buddy!!! How are you doin? Your no good 'demigod' brother around?"

“No he was sent to Ireland.” He grumbles angrily then crosses his arms. 

Vexia raised a brow. “Well he’s probably dealing with our parents.”

Roxanne lets out a very familiar sounding laugh. “Well damn, both Valentine’s getting the shit beat out of them by a Hellsing today on different sides of the earth. Sit back V. This bastard is mine,” She suddenly takes off running towards Jan at a speed that honestly no human eye could catch. "You scared Jan?! So much for being the top today!!"

As Jan throws a rock at Roxanne trying to get her away, Vexia walks over to a building, and slides down the wall of the brick, pulling her phone out to scroll away to wait on her partner. Unaware that a few feet away, something, no someone is watching her. The someone in question slowly walks over to Vexia, who doesn't have a care in the world watching a video on her phone. A metal swastika reflecting the pink and orange sky. Tall, lanky, and in a pressed suit; Rip Van Winkle stood over Vexia slowly pointing her musket down at her with a wildly wicked grin. Vexia scrunches her nose looking up due to the lack of light suddenly, she gently pushes the musket aside. “Is that the best you got?” She giggles.

“Tinker tailor soldier sailor, my bullet punishes all without distinction." Rip’s voice was laced with german accents and honestly it suited the women well. Well enough that it’s caught Vexia’s ear, and heart, over the past 2 or 3 years. 

Vexia eyes her up with a grin. “You wouldn’t shoot at me,” She whispered. A hint of seduction in her voice. The Bernadotte gently grabbed the woman’s musket and pressed the barrel to her own forehead. After a baited breath, the german woman takes a step back. Her face became clear in the setting sun's light. “Mmm. That’s what I thought.” She gives Rip this smile that’s only ever reserved for her. 

Rip flips her musket around to lean on the butt of it, the barrel on the ground. Little notches in the wood, probably a kill count. “I honestly did not expect to see you today.”

“Yeah? I hope seeing me was a good thing, I’m always hoping to run into you Darling...I’m guessing you saw my blood rage?”

"That was quite an impressive show. Now I understand why I was always ordered to keep my distance.”

“I mean you are a Snack Ms.Winkle, I can understand The Major’s concern.” She whispered smoothly. Glancing past Rip, Vexia saw Roxanne on her knees with blood running down her chin dropping to the ground. She was waving her arms around pointing to Rip making various motions to tell her to kill the german. Jan was not far from Roxanne, holding his left thigh which was pouring blood yelling at Winkle to just shoot Vexia. “I am trying to have a pleasant conversation with my future wife!” Vexia called out towards her sister, not blood sister, before turning back to The Huntress with a Bernadotte grin.

Roxanne groans and spits blood to the side. “Well your ‘future wife’s’ friend kicked me in the jaw and now my tongue is bleeding!” She spits again in front of her.

“Did you die though?” Vexia stands up and leans back against Rip. Her head is coming to about Rip Van Winkle’s rips.

“VEXIA!!!” Roxanne holds up three fingers, very Hunger Games style. The signal that they need to go ASAP.

Vexias eyes widen “Oh! It's bad, okay!” She quickly jogs towards Roxanne and glances over at Jan before punt kicking him in the crotch. Jan lets out a scream like a little girl as Roxanne covers her mouth to keep from laughing and spilling more of her blood. At first, Roxanne didn’t think her teeth cut her that bad but the blood just won’t stop. Vexia looks towards Rip and winks holding up her pinkie and thumb up to her ear like a phone. “Call me!” She calls out as she grabbed Roxanne’s shoulder and they disappear.


	2. Purity

One could argue that waking up with a bruised and sore tongue is by far the worst way to wake up. Roxanne would love to argue that you are wrong. The worst pain someone could wake up to is the feeling of your stomach trying to eat itself. Roxanne unfortunately knows this pain all too well. Pushing the lid off of the black coffin she seeked out to heal in, she slowly sits up moving her tongue around in her mouth. Unsure how long she was asleep, Roxanne is slightly surprised to not see her father in his room. Surely he would have felt the presence of someone climbing into his coffin and would’ve tried to hurry home. Then again he probably could sense it was his own child and left her be. Another angry cramp tore Roxanne’s stomach causing the vampire to stumble when climbing out of the coffin. “I know. I know, you’re so angry.” Roxanne sighs pushing the lid back into place with her foot and retrieving her glasses from a table beside her father’s mock throne where he normally keeps his wine glasses and some red wine he got his hands on.

It's not that Roxanne doesn't want to eat, it's the fact that her body doesn't ALLOW her to eat. There was no way ‘God’ whoever he may be, created a perfect half blood. Every now and again Roxanne’s body will flip out and simply refuse to keep anything down. Human food and blood included, so she can go days without feeding or eating but at some point that stomach pain gets unbearable for the vampire and she forces herself to drink blood at least, which is the exact reason she finds herself climbing the basement stairs at some early hour of the morning, holding her torso, praying that there is some warm blood in the kitchen. Much to Roxanne’s surprise as she nears the kitchen she can feel the fear rolling off of someone way before she hears a wine bottle being set down. Typically no one is up this early in the morning so that was the first red flag, the wine bottle being set on the counter was the 2nd, and the 3rd was the sheer amount of fear rolling off of whoever it was. And Lord help this person if they were a thief. It's been a while since Roxanne has drunk from a fresh source.

Peeking around the corner into the kitchen, The Heir to Hellsing was a bit taken back to see Walter sipping some wine from a glass while leaning against the kitchen counter. Dark circles under his wrinkled eyes. The elderly butler looks up when Roxanne took a careful step into the room. “I see I’m not the only one up.”

Roxanne tilts her head, dropping her arms from her torso. "Oh god Walter it's just you. I thought someone broke into the manor... Are you alright?" The woman has never felt the sheer amount of fear rolling off of this man before let alone him being up this early. Normally Walter is a brick wall when it comes to Roxanne’s abilities. Never getting a clear read from him, The Angel of Death was clearly still a master vampire hunter under it all.

“I-I am fine Roxanne. Just a nightmare. Nothing to fret over my dear.” Walter sips the last of his wine turning to wash out the glass in the sink.

“A nightmare? The Angel of Death gets those? Here, I thought you are a brick wall good sir.” Roxanne spouts with a small smile picking up the wine bottle to see Walter’s choice of the night. She truly thought of Walter as a grandfather, he pretty much was a father to Integra after all.

Walter lets out a small chuckle and pats his grandchild’s white hair. “Even I have my weakness Roxanne.” He lets out a yawn as the front door to the manor opens. Who the hell is coming home so close to sunrise?

“You go back to bed. I can sort myself out and whoever just arrived. Shoo. Go. Sleep.” Roxanne waves her hands at the man. The man shakes his head with a fond smile before walking out of the kitchen and towards his room, as he leaves Vexia enters the kitchen sluggishly, crimson splattered on her once grey hoodie. Her long ginger hair out of its normal braid and matted with blood, the woman looked rough to say in the least. Roxanne takes 4 long steps to reach Vexia, grabbing her face between her gloved hands. “The fuck happened to you?!”

“There were around 30 of those fuckers, I thought it was gonna be like 10,” She muttered, closing her tired blue eyes and letting out an exhausted sigh. “I’m fine Rox, don’t worry about it.”

"Are you sure? Are you hurt?!" She steps back to look Vexia up and down. Crimson eyes scanning for any sort of visible injury through a pair of metal framed glasses. Roxanne honestly rarely wore them, mostly when she was doing paperwork, researching a creature, or if she was up early.

“Nonono, just tired.“ She leans back against the counter. The French woman looks up at her sister’s face and gives a soft smile.

Roxanne breaths out and holds her face pushing her glasses up. "I'm sorry I crashed after you brought us home. I should've stayed up.”

“It’s finnnnne, I’m fine, we’re fine,” She says, the woman speaking for herself and the souls that had accompanied her in her body. She gives a thumbs up before walking towards the fridge and opening it. More than likely looking for a blood pack.

“See any? I need to force myself to feed before I get sick.”

“We’ve got one... I think we’re supposed to be getting more tomorrow.” Vexia grabbed the pack and hands it towards the younger woman.

“You take it. You were out fighting.”

“You’re younger, you take it!”

Roxanne groans pinching the bridge of her nose as she takes the blood bag. “Fine!” This Romainian women knew better than to fight with the French. She tears the plastic top off the straw off the bag tossing it in the trash. “Have you seen dad or auntie yet?” She knows she shouldn’t worry about them, they are both extremely powerful but it's just Roxanne’s nature.

“No, they should probably be back soon.” with a yawn, Vexia holds her stomach that growls loudly. She glances towards the kitchen island and jumped when seeing the same small blonde that had been sitting in Integra‘s office earlier when receiving orders for the mission in Mexico.

“Fuck you jumping at?” Roxanne takes a long drink and covers her mouth forcing her body to swallow the iron liquid and keep it down.

“I’m fucking nuts, I keep seeing this tiny blond chick! She looks like your mom!” Vexia groans and rubs her temples.

“So you see her too?” 

“Bro I’m NOT NUTS,” Vexia exclaims as she holds her hand to her stomach again and groans “I want food...... tacos!” Her eyes light up at the thought of a nice crispy taco.

Roxanne swallows another mouth full of blood and places a hand over her mouth to keep it down when her stomach turns. She swallows a seconded time and breathes out moving her hand. “Get my keys and I’ll drive you.” Frenchie nods and vanishes, only leaving Roxanne with the blonde figure. The mystery woman looks around the kitchen before looking straight at Roxanne. Those silver eyes seem to look into her soul. Roxanne jumps slightly, setting the blood bag in the sink. Crimson and Silver glare at each other. The sword and the blood that covers it. Roxanne doesn't realize she's stopped breathing. It feels like every sin on Roxanne’s body seems to shrink away from the figure, even the blood in her stomach seems to settle. The woman gets up and slowly walks closer to Roxanne silently. When she’s about 3 feet away she just...vanishes right as Vex runs into the room holding some keys, not strong enough to just poof back upstairs.

“Hey...you good?” Vex asks softly, holding Rox’s keys out to her.

“I…” She shakes her head and takes the keys. “Feels like my body is trying to cave in on itself. Like soul wise.”

“Wait what!? Was the blood bad or something?!” Vex quickly grabs the blood bag and looks at it closely.

“No. No no, the blood is fine, listen if you get your ass to my car, I’ll buy for you alright?”

She nods and books it towards the garage, well.... It's more like a staggered jog. Once getting to the garage she opens the door to Roxanne’s car, a beautiful black 1967 Impala, and climbs inside to the backseat. Roxanne lets out a small chuckle opening her door. “Should be a blanket back there. Not sure where it came from but there should be one.”

The Bernadotte snagged the soft throw blanket from the floorboard and gave a hum in approval before laying down and tucking her knees to her chest. “Imma take a nap, if that’s ok.”

“Want me to take the backroads so you can sleep longer then?” Roxanne turns on her car, the volume on the radio already turning down surprisingly enough.

“That sounds perfect to me. Thank you very much.” And as soon as those words left the French woman’s mouth. She was out like a light. Roxanne sighs plugging up her phone turning on a soft driving playlist for late night drives before she carefully backs out of the garage. Wondering if any of the Wild Geese on patrol at the gates would stop her.

Thankfuly when pulling up to the gate it was just Quinton, a 30-year-old soft-spoken man, he really didn’t seem like the killing type but he was very skilled with a gun. Him and Vexia had grown very close after she had come out to her parents. Roxanne cheered quietly when rolling down her window and spoke ever so softly. “Listen I know it's near sunrise but bitches need tacos.” 

He laughs softly and peeks inside the car. Smiling whenever seeing his Captain‘s daughter sleeping in the backseat. “No problem.” he replies. His voice thick with a Russian accent as he goes to open the gate.

“Thank you Quinton. You’re a God send!”

“Aye thank ya, drive safely.” He tips his hat as Roxanne drives off turning to take the backroads. Rolling down the window she lays an arm out the window feeling the breeze going by. It's honestly a beautiful morning given how early it is. While nightwalks appeal to Roxanne on a high level, in fact it's one of her favorite things to do alongside spilling blood and brains, driving really late at night or super early in the morning, is by far Roxanne’s best therapy. Normally she would be blasting music as she drove but given the state of her older sister sleeping in the back she decides to take a nice slow and steady drive through the english countryside air humming along to ‘Psycho’ by Post Malon.

The English countryside was beautiful. They passed by multiple pastures of cattle or sheep, it was a great place for farmland. There wasn’t much in the way of buildings. Small farms are here and there. The only business being a small bar. It was around the time that the all nighter‘s would be leaving. So it wasn’t really a surprise whenever Roxanne pulls up at a stop sign to hear trashy music and the sound of drunkards giving over friendly goodbyes as they climb into a taxi or stupidly climb into their truck. Without giving it much of a second thought Roxanne looks away for a moment to look at her phone waiting for a moment before tossing her phone in the passenger seat and looking both ways before pulling forward. It becomes abundantly clear that Roxanne is not feeding well when her vampire fails to sense the oncoming truck that suddenly decided to speed out of the parking lot without waiting. Time seems to slow down as the oncoming vehicle slams into them. Vexia is heard letting out a Yelp as she flies into the opposite side of the car smacking her head against the window HARD. Hard enough that the glass cracks. The car is sent over the guard rail and starts tumbling down the hill off to the side. Vexia is tumbling along with the car due to not wearing her seatbelt while napping. 

Roxanne’s seatbelt thankfully jerks tight enough to hold her to the seat but not before her head smackes into a part of the car door. The first time the side of the car hits the ground, Roxanne’s arm gets crushed between the door and the earth letting out a sickening snap and crunch as she screams. When it rolls to the roof the weight of the car causes the glass in the windows to shatter sending glass everywhere before rolling again. Thankfully Roxanne kept a pretty clean car, her phone went flying somewhere she didn’t know and she's 90% sure her glasses broke and jabbed glass in her face someplace. Oh God, has she updated her will?!

Just when Roxanne thought that this would be the end for her and Vexia, The mystery woman from the kitchen is.... in the car, and apparently she had wings. Damn Roxanne must’ve hit her head harder than she thought. The woman Grabbed Roxanne wrapping a wing around her then grabbed a limp Vex. Holding them close as they continued descending down the hill. After what seems to take forever the car stops on its roof. Roxanne eyes are wide as the metal frames from her glasses slip off, her left hand useless and cold. Fuck she can’t even feel it. The gunmetal cross around her neck hangs upside down with her as she slowly turns her head to look at the woman, her neck and shoulder jerking in pain from the seat belt. Her whole body trembles as that blood threatens to come back up. Rox’s own blood ran down her body in several places, warm and sticky. Her legs not wanting to move, she's unsure if she can even use them. Ears ringing and she feels nothing.

The small blonde lets out a groan and gently unwraps her wing from around Roxanne then sets an unconscious Vexia against the roof of the car. A huge gash in her forehead and her leg twisted in an odd angle. The mystery blonde looks between them and Vanished...Finally finding her voice, Roxanne just screams. Screams for her sister, screams in fear. Screams in pain. For help. Anything praying someone saw what happened and called someone. Roxanne prayed, yes Roxanne Hellsing is praying that Vexia is breathing, praying that her father felt the shift in power, or at the very least her Hellsing mark alarmed someone. Roxanne just screams till her voice runs raw, which honestly doesn't take long. Darkness dancing in Roxanne’s eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________

Faint whispers, faint whispers and a slight ringing, is all Roxanne is able to makeout. A man’s blurry face comes into view with a soft smile. “My starling, I’m so glad you’re awake,” Roxanne tries to raise her left arm sending pain to SHOOT through her arm causing the young vampire to jerk damn near violently in bed which didn't help the painful throbbing in her head. “Hey hey hey, don’t move.” 

The man muttered then glanced behind him as a soft unfamiliar voice spoke up. “Her arm is fractured, she’s gonna need a cast.” 

The man nods then looks back down at Roxanne “Just keep still ok?”

Roxanne lays back again the scent of her own room catching up to her as her vision becomes a little more clear. The man she had been trying to talk to has pale skin and unruly black hair reminds her of shadows. The same crimson eyes she has, stare back at her. "D-dad?" She shakes her head a few times to get her vision back into gear. A red trench coat covered his body over a gray suit. A notable red floppy brimmed hat and sunglasses were missing.

“It’s me,” He chuckled. Alucard, The no-Life-King, servant to the Hellsing name, someone people should fear yet Roxanne could not be more than happy to have her dad by her side. He sits on the edge of the bed running a gloved hand through her ivory hair. The King of Vampires leans down to gently kiss his Starling's head. “We’re all so glad you're ok.”

"I-I..." She closes her eyes again as the memories of the crash finally hit her and catches up. She latches onto Alucard’s red coat with her good hand. "W-we got T-boned!!"

“We are aware my dear.“ He murmured soothingly, Integra comes into view on her daughter’s left and leans over kissing Roxanne’s head with a small sigh of relief.

"Oh god vex! She-she-she oh fuck!!!" Roxanne's heart damn near shoots through the roof.

“Vexia is fine, your aunt and uncle are watching over her as we speak.“ Integra mentions as she glances over behind her at something or rather someone. Roxanne slowly releases her fathers coat shaking as her hand flies to the cross around her neck where she last had it. It was still around her neck thankfully as another pair footsteps are heard before the small mystery blond woman comes into view beside Integra.

Roxanne breaths out then double takes at the women. "YOU!! You're the bitch me and Vexia keep seeing! You were in the car!!"

At the foul language the woman cringed and closed her eyes for a moment. Her silver eyes open and look down at Roxanne. “Yes, that would be me. My name is Addison in your tongue. I only wish I could’ve been in that car sooner.“

Roxanne leans back some. "You're also the same woman from the kitchen." Rox uses her good arm trying to sit up as she seethes in pain. Her shoulder and neck burning in pain from the seatbelt burns. She hisses slightly.

“You are correct Roxanne.” She gives such a pure smile as she sits on the edge of the bed. Weirdly enough her wings that were once wrapped around Roxanne were completely gone. It must’ve been a figment of her imagination, truly must’ve hit her head harder than thought.

"So how did you guys know we crashed? Did paramedics call you?"

“That would also be me, I notified your mother.” Addison explains then looks towards Integra

Interga nods and brushes some blood dried hair from Roxanne's face. "You're lucky as well. When we arrived a few cops had shown up and SOMEONE threatened to shoot them all."

At that Addison and Integra both glare at Alucard, the man scoffs “I don’t like cops!” He muttered.

Roxanne snorts. "And the guy that hit us?"

Alucard is silent for a moment. “He has been disposed of.” he explains as he stands up to stretch his long arms. At least it's clear where Roxanne gets her long limbs. He pats Addison and Roxanne's heads. “I need to get a blood pack. I’ll check on you later alright my Starling?” Roxanne nods but looks confused as to why her father was patting this woman’s head who had been stalking her.

“Ah you are confused, completely understandable given your situation. I’ve known your father for quite some time.... like when he was Vlad, I’m actually a lot older than I seem child...older than time itself,” She fiddles with the gold ring around her finger then glanced towards the Iron Maiden. “How should I explain?”

Integra thinks for a moment as confusion flashes on her daughter’s face. “Roxanne is a lot like Alucard, start small. Just start with who you are, as you know Roxanne has an on and off relationship with Christ.”

“Good idea, okay so I am an angel. Specifically the daughter of Gabriel and I’ve been protecting your family all their life along with hundreds of others across the world.“ She slips off her ring and tosses it above her head. It freezes in the air for a moment with a glow then expands into a full Halo. Large white feathered wings sprout it out from behind her. The same wings that had shielded Roxanne and Vex during the car accident. One of the weirdest things was the multiple names that covered the small woman in black or red ink. The Daughter of Gabriel holds out a right palm showing Roxanne her own signature.

Roxanne blinks a few times slowly reaching out with her good hand to pull the woman's palm closer and the sheer amount of purity coming from the woman is enough to make her skin crawl just like in the kitchen. Thankfully, while they had to remove her left glove, the right was still on. That is Roxanne's signature alright, she has such a name and style of writing it that one would have a hard time trying to forge it. She blinks a few more times staring at before slowly letting her hand go and gripping the cross around her neck. Her emotions kinda starting to scatter around and feed off of each other. Was she a good person? Hell and Heaven are real? Is Roxanne made of sin? Was Addison here to kill her? WHAT is Roxanne, red eyes constantly shifting around.

“Hey hey hey calm down! I wish no harm upon you, I wish no harm upon you nor anyone in your family. I only wish to help,“ The Angel gives a soothing smile. “My intentions are only pure, and that’s the honorable truth. I literally cannot lie, I’m physically unable to.” 

Roxanne takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down blinking a few times rubbing the cross. "So an angel saved my life and I called her a bitch! Oh great!" She falls back onto her pillows slinging her good arm over her face. ‘If thats not a one way ticket to hell’ Roxanne mused in her thoughts.

“No harm done Roxanne, you were shocked,“ The embodiment of Purity rubs the back of her neck where Integra's name is hidden. In some ways it seems to be the best place for Integra‘s name. Hidden like the Hellsings and protected.


	3. Curiosity

Whenever Vexia Marie Bernadotte awoke the first thing that she felt was a sharp pain from the gash in her head. Her left leg throbbing from what she guessed was a clean break. Small cuts littered her pale skin from glass. Her baby blue eyes tried so hard to focus. Someone's hand, a hand that feels rough, as if it's been working on guns and cars for years, is gently rubbing the knuckles of Vexias right hand. The gentle sound of breathing can be heard and felt by her shoulder. Half in and half outta sleep. “W-what,” She mutters then slowly brings her free hand to rub her tired eyes. Vexia glanced around after blinking the fog out of them. To a slight surprise, Pip Bernadotte, Captain of the Wild Geese. The GREAT Captain Vernedead, is sitting in a chair beside his daughter's bed holding her hand. His braid hanging down by his head rested on Vexia’s bed. “Papa?” Vex mutters and squeezed his hand slightly. The haze had mostly lifted from her eyes causing her to see her father clearly.

Pip jerks his head up so fast and rubs his one good eye with his free hand. He's clearly been crying. "I'm up. I swear I wasn't sleeping." The French accent THICK. It’s not surprising as to why Vexia’s is so thick as well.

“That’s a lie.” She pulls his hand to her cheek. Closing her eyes to take in the comfort of her father. The smell of Smoke and gunpowder was so soothing to the Little Goose.

Pip smiles softly at his Goose and rubs her cheek with his thumb. "How do you feel Little Goose?"

“Like a butt cheek on a stick,” The young Captain glanced around. “Where's mama?”

The Captain smiles softly "She's blowing off some steam. You know how she is. Can't sit still. Would you like me to call her?”

“If you don’t tell her I’m awake she might beat you up again.” She snickers tiredly.

Pip grumbles reaching for his phone not taking his hand away from his daughter's cheek. "Do you remember anything? Everybody is worried about you having brain damage.... More than you already have."

“Mmm it’s spotty, but I remember us getting into a wreck.” she whispered before trying to sit up

Pip sets his phone down before finishing his text to help his daughter. "Good news is your back is not broken... Just your leg."

“Thank god. I’m so glad my neck, my back, my pu- never mind, but I feel like mom shot me in the leg with the Harkonnen.”

"Considering we had to have your uncle snap it back into place before we could even bring you back here. Might as well have." He picks his phone back up to finish his text after making sure Vexia is sitting well. 

Vexia is quiet for a moment. “I’m so glad I was unconscious for that.” She whispers then looks towards her dad quickly “Is Roxanne okay!?”

Pip finally hits send on his phone tossing it aside again. He's missing his coat....simply because it's wrapped around Vexia. "She's fine my little Goose. She's been up for a few hours. Do you want me to get her as well?"

“If you’d like. She’s probably sore as well so I don’t really wanna bother her.” Vex groans as she tries to shift around a bit.

Pip frowns slightly. "I'm sorry my Goose. She's been up for a few hours walking around. If it helps any. Just a few scraps and seatbelt burn. Shattered her left forearm and wrist. It's not healing properly.” Vexia closes her eyes and sighs with relief while laying back on her pillow. Finally taking notice of all the balloons and flowers in her room from The Wild Geese. 

“Awe... they didn’t have to do that.” she whispered looking at a small stuffed goose beside her with a note from Quinton that read ‘Get well soon Lil Capt’

Pip smiles. "He's been worried about you. I think he also feels guilty."

“No...if it’s because he was on guard duty and let us out I’ll yell at him later, make him do a few laps till he realizes it wasn’t his fault.”

"He did tell Roxanne to drive safe.... Thought Integra was gonna feed him to Alucard." Pip laughs softly as very distant foot stops can be heard on the stone stairs.

Vexia listens closely and raises a brow, her ears are still ringing slightly making it hard for her to distinguish who it is. “That mama?”

Pip turns his head slightly trying to hear with his human ears. "I think so. Not everyone wears shoes like your mother and has a slight skip in their run."

“That’s true.” she closes her eyes, her mother has always been very overprotective of her. Not in an annoying way, of course. It was actually very comforting to Vexia. She is definitely a mama bear, and was ruthless towards anybody that hurt her child.

Seras Victoria opens the iron door to Vexia’s room in a swift smooth motion. Her own baby blue eyes looking right at her child. The woman had clearly been crying on and off all day. "Oh my little Hell Flame."

“Mama I’m okay, I promise, just really sore.” The smaller French woman reaches out to her mother.

Seras shuts the door behind her. "Sore...Hell Flame your leg was the wrong way when we finally got to you." She reaches out to take Vexias face in her gloved hands and kisses her forehead.

Vexia closes her eyes and relaxed, her mother smelled of blood and vanilla, an odd combination to most but to Vexia it was probably the most comforting scent. “Mama I’m fine, I promise.”

Seras sits on the edge of the bed. "You've always been a fighter Hell Flame. You've always fought and continue to surprise us everyday."

“I’m a Bernadotte mama, it’s in my blood!” She gives that signature Bernadotte grin then hugs her mother’s arm.

Seras groans. "Of course she got the smile," She leans over to kiss her daughter's head again. "Everyone is worried about you."

“Oh? I didn’t realize it was that bad.” Rubbing her head, Vex scrunched her nose in deep thought.

Pip shifts as if he is debating about talking about it again. He would never admit it to anyone but the French mercenary had been crying off and on since arriving back to the Manor with his child. He's seen plenty of his own Geese die in front of him, hell, held some as they died, yet this was the thing that breaks him. This miniature version of himself. "You two got T-boned by a white pickup, went over the safety railing and rolled twice landing on the roof of the car.... It should've been fatal to you."

“Damn.... how am I not dead?”

Seras and Pip look at each other then back to Vexia. "I think that would be easier to show you then to explain it."

“Oh? Then I need to see.” she STUPIDLY swings her legs over the bed.

Thankfully, Pip grabs her good leg to stop her. "Petite oie facile. Je vais le chercher. Tu veux aussi Roxanne?" (Easy Little Goose. I'll go get it. Do you want Roxanne as well?)

“ Oui, s'il te plaît, merci.” (Yes please, thank you.) She replies as she sets her legs back onto the bed and lays down once again. 

Pip gets up to leave the room swiftly. Seras laying back beside her daughter. "I thought I lost you Vex. You were so still when we arrived."

The small Bernadotte curled up by her mother and lays a head on her chest. “’m here mama, I’m still breathing,” Seras’ closes her eyes for a moment just to listen to her daughter breath and her heart. It's a habit seras started the day she was born and oddly enough it brings the woman great comfort. “I’m here, and I’m queer, always will be.” Trying not to crack a smile has been one of the hardest things for Vexia to do in the moment.

Seras snorts. "Got your fathers humor too. Glad to see that never left." She gives that smile where one of her fangs is showing.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you. I got some tea about Zorin. I was snooping and having fun as I do, found out she has Hello kitty underwear. I also put a flash bang in her drawer after putting glitter and Legos all over her room.” Vexia has a habit, a dangerous one at that. When bored she tends to poof onto the Millinium’s Zeppelin to wreak havoc.

Seras freezes for a moment then covers her mouth to stifle a laugh. "I should be mad at you for sneaking on the Zeppelin, I should, but that is useful information that I can now use at a later date." As the door flings open and Roxanne is standing there. Left arm in a sling. Wearing one of Alucard’s old white button down shirts and a pair of red sweats, and the grin of a woman who probably did something amazing.

“Ohhhh what did you do now?” Vexia asks while continuing to lean into her mother.

Roxanne has this slight limp to her as she walks into the room. "I have done the impossible. Me. Roxanne Rose Wingates Hellsing. Somehow managed to break the all great and powerful Alucard."

Vexia is quiet for a bated breath. “I’m concerned yet very curiously, please explain.”

Roxanne sits down in the seat Pip was sitting in and crosses her leg over the other. "I managed to render my father speechless. So me and the Angel where talking, right, and as we were talking I mentioned how-

“Wait back the fuck up, Angel? Mom I think I’m worse off than I thought!”

"Oh no nono. You know that mystery blond bitch we've been seeing around? No, yeah, she's real. Like really real." Roxanne is floating on some kinda go to happy pain drug and she feels GREAT.

“Your mom‘s mini me is real.“ she whispered in shock as Addison, a mighty and powerful Angel. A creature that could destroy all of Hellsing with just a snap of her fingers if she wanted, walks in sipping on a juice box

Roxanne nods to her holding her good hand out to her. "Vexia meet the woman who saved your life in that crash. Her name is Addison.”

Addison waves with that cheerful smile “ Hello.”

Vexia leans over and whispered to her mom. “I’m so confused.”

Seras kisses her daughter's head. "Just listen." She nods to Roxanne for her to continue.

"She's our guardian angel. Literally. Show her the hand thing,” Roxanne exclaims then adds. “Please." Addison walks over holding open her left hand, Vexia‘s signature written in fancy black letters.

“See, I have you and Roxanne‘s names on my hands because I literally drag you both out of hell.” Addison explains. She then gestures to Seras' name on her right bicep then shows Alucard’s name that’s on her left wrist... above it being the names Vlad Tipis crossed out then under that Dracula also marked out.

Vexias eyes widened as she grabbed Purity's hand and holds it close. “Holy shit that’s my signature” she exclaimed. 

Addison shifts with discomfort. “Ah, language please... but yes I have quite a few people's names that you know plus multiple that you don’t.” The Angel moves her long blonde hair to the side giving Roxanne view of her mother’s full name right at the base of her neck.

Roxanne whistles standing behind Addie to look at it. She seen her mother's name spelled out a million times before, but seeing it on an Angel's skin just looks different. "Kinda an odd place for a long name. Oh,” She leans around Addie to talk to Vexia. “Don’t say curse words that aren't in the Bible! It makes her burn a little.”

“I believe I should probably explain the reason for your mother’s placement of her name. Along with the others,“ she moves her shirt down a little to show the fancy signature of Enrico Maxwell on her left shoulder, and on her right shoulder being the scribbled signature of Montana Max. Otherwise known as The Major. “You see the placement of the names are actually very important. For they can control the outcome of life on earth, so therefore, I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders.“

Roxanne blinks. "Well f---" Roxanne cuts herself off then looks over at Vex. "She has Maxi-Pad’s name and Bitchwell."

“Language!”

Vexias eyes widen as she speaks. “Holy shit really!?” 

Addison groans loudly. “Language, again pleassssse.”

"Sorry Wings. I'll try to fix it... Do you have Pip's name? Or any Geese,” Roxanne asked, suddenly curious about the names covering the Angel. Roxanne has always been a curious girl. Needing to know why and how something works, or why it is that way. Alucard often says it's going to get her killed one day, that it's not Hellsing’s job to figure out the why and how of it all. They are just supposed to kill whatever Interga orders them too. The woman nods and lifts her shirt slightly pointing towards a whole group of names on her hip. Roxanne could clearly make out the name of some of the geese including Quinton, and right in the center is Pip Bernadotte's Autograph. "Vexia, even your dad's autograph is extra. And here I thought Enrico signed his name all extra.”

Vexia laughs softly and continues to gently hold Addison’s hand looking at her name, honestly just having skin to skin contact with the embodiment of purity brought such a comfort and soothed her aches that she could fall asleep right then and there. Addison glanced towards Seras and gives an adorable smile. Roxanne looks at her sister and a small smile tugs the corner of her lip. At first the pure notion of Addie touching her made Roxanne’s skin crawl slightly. In some ways it kinda does as if a million tiny bugs were trying to get away from Purity...perhaps those are Roxanne’s sins that stain her skin and make her up; but since talking to the angel she's lost most of that skin crawling feeling, every now and then it still flares up.

Suddenly those silver eyes of Addison’s sparked. “Oh! Your mother is calling me!” And like that she just vanishes. The only trace of her even being there was a feather that had been left in her wake.

Roxanne bends over picking up the feather looking over it and shrugs. "You want it V?"

“Nah I’m good.... I feel so relaxed.” Vex mumbled happily wrapping her arms around her mother. She was definitely about to fall asleep against Seras within a few minutes

Roxanne shrugs and puts the feather behind her ear. "Alright I'm going to go back upstairs. If you need me. scream." She waves her hand as she turns to leave.

Vexia stretched out and closes her baby blue eyes. “Mama imma take a nap here.” Vexia’s French accent seems thicker due to her sudden exhaustion. She lays her head back on her mother’s chest with a yawn.

Seras brings a hand up into Vexia’s hair, petting through the ginger locks. "Sleep my Hell Flame. I'll be here when you wake up.” The Little Goose sighs with content and slowly relaxes completely. Vexia Bernadotte had fallen asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

NAME: Roxanne Rose Wingates Hellsing  
AGE: 20  
POWER: “Emotional Manipulation”  
Roxanne has the ability to feel and sense others emotions, if she pushes herself hard enough she is able to change the emotion for a short while. Alongside this, when touching someone’s bare skin with her bare hands, she's able to search out memories connected to a strong feeling of a certain emotion and is able to plant her own memories in a person's mind to help aid their emotion.  
DRAWBACK: Aside from violent and sudden mood swings and headaches. Emotional overload can occur when Roxanne is feeling too many emotions at once and can cause her brain to shut down. If a memory has an overwhelming amount of one emotion attached to it, when touching the person with bare hands, her powers will latch on and refuse to let go. 

Roxanne's sleep schedule is always messed up, she can be up when everyone else is up or she could be asleep. She could be up when everyone else is asleep or she could be asleep. She's just settled for her life of being continuous naps at various places and over varying spots throughout the day. Tonight, perhaps to Roxanne’s delight, was one of those nights, err early mornings, where she is awake, yet everyone else is asleep. Time is kinda screwy for Roxanne when it comes to day/night cycles. The Heir does love these moments though. The manor was so quiet and she was able to wander the halls listening to music in her earbuds, or in normal cases when she wasn't healing from a car wreck, she would join a few Geese outside on patrol. Joining a few of them for an early morning breakfast as they got off. So here she finds herself wandering the third floor from the Round Table Conference Room for no discernible reason other than the fact that she was bored. Instead of just going back down a floor to go to the library, Roxanne decides to turn down the hallway leading Walter and her mother's room. No one besides them sleep on this floor, all the other rooms are either guest rooms or just empty rooms that serve no purpose and probably never will.

Surprisingly, Roxanne was in fact not the only one awake, her mother’s light could be seen on from underneath the door. The woman talking to someone, more than likely Addison. Alucard was resting in his coffin. “It...was bad, they both just died.” The Iron Maiden’s voice was shaking. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing never showed emotion in her voice...never. The fear rolling off of Integra behind the door, remind Roxanne of the fear she felt from Walter a night or two ago.

Roxanne stops and leans on the wall beside the door, she knows she shouldn’t pry but Roxanne is too curious for her own good. That’s her mother and even if she doesn't show it, she loves her. Addies soft voice attempts to sooth Sir Integra. “Would you like to talk about it? I’m more than happy to try and sooth your worries. You haven’t had a nightmare since the night you killed your uncle.”

Integra is heard shuffling around the room, she was thinking on whether or not to answer. After a moment of hesitation she speaks up. “Alucard and Roxanne just...didn’t return. I sent them on an assignment and they never returned.”

“That is a nightmare. Something powerful enough to take them both down. I can assure you Sir they are both alive and well for the moment,” Addison goes quiet for a moment then speaks back up. “Alucard is in his coffin resting and Roxanne,” She stops again and is quiet for a breath. “She’s alive and in the manor. It’s hard to pinpoint where she is at times. Her whole soul is kinda a mess. I apologize.” 

“Don’t apologize, you’ve already brought me great comfort Addison, Thank you for waking me.” The Iron Maiden whispered. She's heard walking again before what seems to be climbing into bed once again.

“Of course Sir. Seems like I’ve been doing that for a lot of people recently. I worry.”

“What exactly do you mean? Have others been having these nightmares?”

Addison is quiet. “I-I think some foul is at play here. So far it's just been Walter and Mr. Bernadotte for the most part. A few of the Geese. Yet over the past week, it seems to be plaguing others. Hinkle Wolfe and….” Addison tails off then takes a breath. “Lucas Powers have started having these nightmares. They don’t feel like how a typical nightmare feels from my perspective.” Lucas Powers. That name catches Roxanne’s ear. She shifts slightly to press her ear to the door as her heart skips a beat.

“So it’s not just the Hellsing Organization? Members of Iscariot have been plagued with these nightmares as well... I will Make a call to Enrico tomorrow then. Thank you very much for the information Addison.”

Addison sounds almost cheerful. “Yay! I could be of help!” Roxanne backs away from the door swiftly as she hears Addison approaching. When opening the door, she thankfully doesn't see Roxanne to the side of her in the shadows. Closing the door behind her, Addison pinched the bridge of her nose much like how Sir Integra does. “ Tubalcain Alhambra now suffers these night terrors as well.” She whispers to herself.

“Dandy Man? He's getting nightmares?” Roxanne finally speaks from the shadows. Her crimson eyes seem to stand out in the dark.

Addison jumps slightly and lets out a small gasp, putting a hand to her chest. “Oh! You startled me Roxanne, but yes he is.” She walks closer with light footsteps.

“You care after the Nazis too?” Roxanne tilts her head. She really is like her father, feeling more confident in the shadows like some sort of safety blanket.

“I have all their names written on me, as much as I don’t like it I have to watch over them as well. Although sometimes I choose to ignore if certain one’s are in need of assistance, more specifically Zorin Blitz, The Doctor, and Montana Max.”

Roxanne lets out a dark chuckle. “You’ll fit in just fine here. Nazis aside, I heard you mention Lucas Powers. Are you talking about this man?” Roxanne pulls out her phone unlocking it and scrolls through her pictures. She finally finds the photo she was looking for and turns the screen to Addison. A man with black messy hair and deep blue eyes is holding an arrow up to the camera as if he was playfully threatening the woman behind the camera.

“Yes... That’s him,” The Angel lets out a sigh and looks towards her bare feet. “He had a nightmare a few days ago, Thankfully Alexander Anderson has been able to provide him some comfort.”

Roxanne looks at the photo for a lingering moment and locks her phone again. “I didn’t know he was having nightmares,” Truth be told its been a while since they ran into each other for a chance to try and ‘murder’ the other. A slight pain twinged in Roxanne’s heart. She missed him as much as she hated to admit the thought out loud. The angel gently rubs Roxanne's shoulder and those silver eyes go into a slight daze. Just Staring at the wall, something was definitely troubling this woman. Roxanne waves her good hand in front of Addison’s eyes. “You good Wings? You still here?”

The angel blinks then nods her head quickly. “Yes, I’m fine Roxanne; don’t worry.”

“If you say so. Got anything else to do or do you wanna join me in the kitchen? I’m going to make breakfast.”

“Sure, I’ll join you, what exactly are you making?” The Angel asks curiously.

Roxanne turns to head down the stairs. “I’m not sure yet, probably going to attempt to make waffles. I’ve watched Walter do it a thousand times. Honestly it can’t be that hard.”

“I have no idea what that is but I’m intrigued.” Addison giggles. She brushed some hair behind her ear and began to follow Roxanne downstairs.

Roxanne looks back over her good shoulder. “You’ve never had a waffle? Like ever?” The No-Life-Princess honestly had a look of pure surprise.

“Nope I can’t say I have, I don’t really eat. I never have time to and I can get by with just solar energy.”

“Dumnezeule! Trebuie să reparăm asta!!” (My god! We must fix this!!) Roxanne exclaimed, grabbing Purity’s arm with her good hand and nearly dragging the poor girl to the kitchen. Addison laughing softly the whole way.

It takes 2 fully grown women, both possessing supernatural abilities, FAR too long to figure out how to make such a simple food item. Taking them a grand total of 12 minutes to just get a few made...they have created far too much batter. The kitchen is an absolute disaster once the cooking is all said and done. Bisquick powder completely covering the counters and the Angel herself. The first bite that this woman took of the delicious breakfast food she was in love. Her eyes seem to absolutely sparkle. “Oh WOW! This is delicious!”

Roxanne smiles brushing some powder off her own face. “You should try it with syrup and fruit. Its like heaven.”

Addison grabs the syrup bottle and pours it on, this waffle was absolutely covered with the sticky substance. Addison raised a brow before taking a bite, those silver eyes widen in shock “Whoa.....”

“Right?!” Right as the word left Roxanne’s mouth, she felt Walter’s pure HORROR as he stepped into the kitchen seeing the mess the Angel and his granddaughter had created.

Addison slowly eats her waffle while making direct eye contact with the butler. She leans over towards Roxanne and whispered “Can he see me?”

Roxanne shrugs and waves with her good hand. “Morning Walter. We made waffles. Would you like one?” Walter was still at the manor when Addison showed herself to Pip and Seras at the crash site; and to Roxanne’s knowledge the man has a similar stance on religion as she does but leans far more closer to Atheist then she did.

“We? I didn’t realize your sister was up and about,” Walter sighs softly. It was far too early for Roxanne and Vexia to pop off. “You guys better clean this up.” and with that he walks off. 

“Guess he can’t see you then.”

Addison smiled softly and began to help clean up. “You can keep eating, I'm pretty full.” She reached into a cabinet pulling out a coffee cup and poured a mug of coffee, no cream, no sugar.

“I didn’t know you drank coffee. Let alone it be black coffee like mom.” Roxanne shoves part of a waffle into her mouth before turning on the sink. Yes, Roxanne is rich and has a butler but Alucard and Integra both made it a CLEAR point in her childhood that she can help out and do things herself. Which suited Roxanne fine, it gives her stuff to do.

“Ew no, I don’t like this stuff. Your mother hasn’t been able to fall back asleep so I thought I’d bring her some. I’m a tea drinker myself.”

Roxanne smiles. “I’ll drink tea but I prefer chocolate milk or Sprite and fruit punch mixed with blood.”

She nods with a soft smile “I never drink any of that, I’ll be back in a minute to help clean up more. I want to take this up to her before it gets cold,” Addison slowly walks out of the kitchen and gracefully makes her way upstairs. Integra was already in her office as she figured and the Angel was correct. Director Hellsing was already up, dressed and in her office. Integra knew its going to be a long day so the sight of Addison with a cup of coffee was like a gift from God. “I figured you’d like some coffee. No cream, no sugar just how you like it. I still don’t understand how you drink the stuff.” She shuddered, remembering the first time she tried it, it quickly resulted in her spitting it back into her cup.

Integra gives a soft smile. “It slowly grows on you as you get older. Thank you. You honestly didn’t have to bring me a cup.”

The small blonde gives a smile “It’s no pro-“ She grunts when hitting the corner of the desk, trying so hard to keep the coffee steady but is unsuccessful. The mug dropped on the floor and Addie just looked at it in horror, completely ignoring the scolding liquid that covered her now slightly trembling hands.

Integra swiftly jumps to her feet grabbing Addie’s wrist so the Angel doesn't freak out and harm herself further. Interga’s words come out in her typical cold tone and are a bit more hurried then she means, “Oh God Addison. Are you alright?”

Addison quickly jerks away, those silver eyes filled with fear. Something that should never fill those innocent eyes. “N-no I’m sorry, I’ll fix it, make a new cup, I’ll clean it up!” She raises her hands above her head to protect herself....does she think the other is going to harm her?

Integra takes a startled step back for a moment. Integra knew she can be scary at times, but to drive Purity to fear like this shocked her. Softening her voice, Integra slowly extends an arm palm up. “Addison, it's okay. It was just an accident. I’m not mad,” Addison rakes a shaking hand through her hair as she continues looking at the coffee cup. She’s in a completely different place at the moment. Her knees tremble before she kneels down to pick up the shattered ceramic. Integra kneels with the Angel reaching out to put a gentle hand on her small hands. “Addison. Dear, you need to breathe.” She keeps a soft steady voice. The Iron Maiden is not the best at comforting people. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” She whispered nervously while hanging her head low “I’ll clean it up, I’ll make another cup, I’ll fix all this I promise. I’m so sorry.” Her heart was hammering in her chest refusing to look the woman in the eyes. Integra has never seen Addison this fearful the whole time she's known her. Since the age of 12 when Addison helped her through the air ducts to find Alucard’s cell, The Angel has always been a little anxious but nothing like this. Honestly it frighted Sir Hellsing a little. No one becomes like this over night, much like how it took Alucard CENTURIES to become the monster he is today. Hellsing can’t recall a time she's been particularly nasty to the Angel either. No, this is someone else's doing. Someone was abusing the poor Angel.


	4. A Treaty

The nightmares just kept getting worse over the next month. Spreading through the rest of Hellsing and The Wild Geese. There was no way to tell who was due for a nightmare, and no way to tell if it WOULD be a nightmare. Everyone had developed some sort of aversion to sleep, really only taking short naps when possible. Due to this lack of sleep, emotions were high. Anger, frustration, and fear ruled the manor to the point snapping at each other was becoming like 2nd nature to everyone. Interga and Enrico Maxwell had been making frequent calls to each other asking for updates. They both had been keeping track of when a nightmare occurred for anyone on their teams and have been exchanging the numbers trying to make sense of it. They both cared deeply for their teams and just want the best for them so if that requires putting egos aside to work with one sworn enemy so be it.

It finally all came to a boil, the morning Roxanne and Vexia finally got their casts removed. Integra and Walter were both entering the library to find some research books that could possibly help figure out what's going on, since whatever was happening was clearly supernatural, and found Roxanne curled up on the seat of a high backed chair rocking herself back and forth, face in her hands muttering as she dug her nails into her forehead. She was crying one moment, but jerked her head up to angery snap at them only to back track and say sorry before crying again. The mood swings had become an every day occurring thing and now with Roxanne so close to a full Emotional Overload, Integra decided it was finally time to meet with Maxwell and think of a plan. This was only later reinforced when a black envelope with a swastika on it showed up.

Which brings everyone here to the Imperial War Museum in the middle of broad daylight. Hellsing and Iscaorit standing in the middle of this long hallway just staring at each other as Interga and Maxwell walk away down some other side hall to go to some cafe to speak in peace. Roxanne was smug popping gum bubbles, her left arm now free of the damned cast, just watching, through tinted sunglasses, some black haired, deep blue eyed boy with a silver cross around his neck glare at her from across the hall wearing a black shirt and a long black coat as well. His arms crossed in front of his chest. Reaper tucked away on Roxanne’s right thigh as always. It felt great to be back in her fighting uniform and she couldn’t have picked a better day or target. Seras Victoria glares at Heinkel Wolfe, the priest resting a hand on their gun as the vampire in front of them clenches her fist, ready to throw a punch if needed; a punch could easily knock the blonde priest out if need be. Meanwhile Alexander Anderson and Alucard watching it together closely, their hands resting on their respected weapons. Alucard giving that crazy grin while waiting for a fight. Vexia Bernadotte stood very relaxed while giving a soft smile towards Yumiko Takagi. The two of them had no hands on weapons.

Pip Bernadotte was admiring some art on the wall beside the Hellsing group, his eyes glancing to the side every now and then to watch the Catholics with the tilt of his hat. His revolver tucked inside his coat well within his reach. It is a tense few moments. No one dared to breathe till Yumiko rushed forward throwing herself into Vexia with an oh so happy excited squeal and tears pricking at her eyes. “I thought you died!” The nun exclaimed.

Vexia giggles loudly hugging the taller dark haired woman, she had truly missed the kind Nun, their friendship honesty caught everyone off guard when they first met. “I’m ok I promise, it seems SOMEONE failed to mention that we were alive and well!” Vexia exclaimed while looking towards a certain dark haired and blue eyed man.

Heinkel reaches over to smack the back of the man’s head with an audible open palm hit. “You failed to mention they still BREATHED Lucas!” The priest shouted at their adopted brother. Their german accent has faded some over the years but is still noticeable.

“Excuse me! I’ve been busy! Nightmares and missions have been taking up my time,” He shouts back before walking towards Roxanne with that charming smile that had won over her heart 4 years ago “I’ve missed you.” He whispers, pulling the vampire closer by her hips.

Roxanne blushes and tilts her head to kiss the priest, wrapping her arms around his torso. “Honestly it's been far too long since I’ve tried to kill you. 2 months is so long.”

Luke gives a chuckle against her lips. Running his hand through her ivory hair gently. “Way too long.” Vexia and Yumiko are heard giggling loudly as the French vampire throws her water bottle that she had brought with her at Heinkel. Heinkel turns fast, snatching the water bottle off the floor and throws it at Vexia’s mother. The scary British vampire sired by Alucard himself, Seras Victoria.

Seras slowly looks over “I’ll give you a 5 second head start.“ she says darkly. The priest laughs nervously and bolts off. Seras takes off after them running as fast as any human would in a museum. 

Anderson rubs his eyes and groans. “Aye not my child’s brightest moment. I often wonder who taught my lot the manners they have.”

Alucard shrugs and raises his arms. “Hell if I know. My daughter, Princess Of The Night is in love with your son; who’s a priest and my niece is absolutely smitten for an opera singing Nazi.”

Luke spins to face Father Anderson pulling Roxanne around with him so now her back is to Anderson. "It could be worse! We could be working with the Nazis! At least sometimes I still trying to kill my girlfriend.”

Anderson pats his head and chuckles softly. “I understand, as long as you look like you’re busy I don’t care, Maxwell seems to be over it as well.”

Roxanne turns in Luke’s arms so her back is to his chest. “Bitchwell finally accepting the fact Hellsing and Iscarot are not as different as they seem? Shit, maybe me and the Bishop can get along at some point.”

Alucard chuckled slightly, adjusting his hat back. “I guess we aren’t so different, speaking of different; Vex’s eyes are doing that thing again.“ He looks towards the French women whose eyes are flickering between blue and hazel. Roxanne groans and moves Luke’s arms from around her body. She walks towards Vexia taking off her sunglasses and hooking them on her shirt as she squints letting her eyes adjust to the lights and the sunlight coming in through the windows.

“Scoot Pip. I guess Red is going to work today.”

The Captain backs away a little bit as Vexia’s eyes finally settle on hazel. She glances around the museum before settling on the person in front of her “Mon Amor!” This was no longer Vexia. Vexia is no ordinary half blood. Since the age of 13, she has had various souls Heaven and Hell don’t want to claim trapped inside of her. Sometimes these souls can fight and argue for control of her body. At times they succeed and depending on who it is, they are dealt with accordingly. The souls can range from extremely violent to small and timid. Ages range from 67 to 8. The Hellsing family and The Wild Geese both know the signs to watch for and how to deal should a need arise. The one currently in control is Delilah Parker. The young woman was brilliant. She has a doctorate degree in journalism and unfortunately died in the crossfire of a shoot out in 1945 and when Vexia was born, Delilah’s soul happened to be stuck inside her. She is by far the most frequent to come out...but the most useful for undercover work. Blissfully unaware of vampires, let alone whose body she's a part of, she plays the part of mortal far better then Vexia could dream too. Adjusting to the time period quickly when she first awakened and hasn't had an issue since, apart from the damning social anxiety.

Roxanne takes a deep breath and suddenly drops her Romanian accent smoothly sliding into a thick Russian one. “My Dear, I apologize for running off so suddenly. I had to take care of an issue real quick.” This is, well was, Scarlett Ann Parker. One could call her Roxanne's lost fragmented soul. Unlike Vex and her souls, Scarlett is fully aware she is not in her own body, dead, in a different time, and in fact can work with Roxanne when jobs need to be done if Delilah’s around. The down side is Scarlet will ONLY come about, if Delilah is out. That works the best between soul and host in this case. One could call it more of an alter ego that appears. Roxanne does look strikingly like how Scarlet did when she was alive in the 1940s, just Roxanne has crimson eyes while Scarlet had gray. The allusion works best if she's wearing a simple suit. Scarlet was a smart woman but not in the same sense as her wife; Scarlet knew how to handle money and how to work her way out of situations, well cause, she was part of the Mafia. In fact she was the youngest right hand to one of the most famous female gangsters in England at the time.

The woman only shakes her head and gently wraps her arms around the other to hug her close. “I just missed you.” She murmured. The french softer and smoother.

Heinkel walks back propping an arm up on Luke’s shoulder jerking their chin towards the two vampires. “What happened now?”

“Delilah came out.” Lucas explains. 

Yumiko gasped excitedly. “I get to hang out with Vexia AND Delilah!?”

“I’m sure Roxanne would appreciate it if you helped with Delilah. I think she still has a headache from all the emotion from the manor.”

Yumiko nods quickly and walks over towards Delilah. The French woman smiles brightly when seeing the nun and grabbed her arm. Yumiko looks towards Scarlet, “Is it alright if we go on a walk?” She asks curiously.

Scarlet smiles and bows her head. “Just keep a close eye on my Dear. I hate for anything to happen to her,” Yumiko nods quickly in understanding and walks off with the other, Delilah hugging the Nun’s arm as they pass by some paintings. Luke walks towards Roxanne/Scarlet and stands in front of her waiting for his girlfriend to come back around. Roxanne leans back against a display case and rubs her crimson eyes talking softly. The Romainan in her voice returning. “I love Vexia, I would do anything for her. I would happily take a blessed blade to my throat if it meant keeping that French-ball-of-chaos safe. Ahh shut the fuck up you dirty criminal. You’re dead and live in a vampire as an alter ego.”

Lucas gently lays a hand on her shoulder. “Honey? You okay?” He wasn’t sure if Roxanne was back fully enough that he could hold her hand or give her a kiss.

Roxanne looks off to the side and takes a deep breath. She flexes her hand slightly, the Hellsing mark on her face glowing for a moment before disappearing again. “I’m back...It’s me.” He leans over and kisses her cheek cheek gently, not noticing Addison walk by with her wings visible and halo above her head. A small black book in one hand and a pen in the other. Roxanne tilts her head back slightly to watch the Angel curiously. Anderson, jaw dropped watching Addison walk by holding onto Alucard’s shoulder. The Priest can not believe it.

Alucard looks towards Anderson, he wasn’t surprised in the least that the priest saw her, honestly he was pretty glad that he did. “I’m guessing you see her?” Addison didn’t seem to notice his gaze, far too focused on whatever she was writing.

Anderson looks at the King of Vampires shocked. “I’m surprised YOU and your hell spawn to see her! Although she's a lot shorter than I believed angels to be.”

“I’ve known her since before I was even the monstrosity I am today. Addison come here please,” He called out. The Angel’s notebook and pen just vanish before quickly walking over. “Anderson this is Addison, Addison this is Alexander Anderson.”

Addison smiles. “I know who he is ya goof, but it’s nice to formally meet ya.“ She holds a small hand out with that bright smile. 

Anderson reaches out to shake her hand gently. She’s so small, Anderson thought he was going to crush her honestly. “What were you doing with your notebook? Oh no...did you blow another bullet the wrong way again?” Alucard chuckles as he takes a step back expecting to be swatted at by the Angel.

Addison narrows her eyes. “You promised you wouldn’t bring that up again! You’re such a bully!“ she exclaimed. Her wings quite literally ruffled up in her annoyed state. On Addison's left forearm is Alexander Anderson’s signature, followed by Yumiko’s and Hienkle’s. Surprisingly Hienkle tilts their head seeing their name, they fully believed, despite being a Priest, heaven hated them. God would mark their names from the records. Iscariot's job aside, which would probably end in Limbo anyway; Hell was always where Hienkle thought they would end up after death, given who THEY are.

Alucard lets out a laugh holding his hat. “We all make mistakes Addison. Some of us accidentally help kill famous figures,” He gestures to Addison then himself. “And some of us accidentally nearly get us burnt at the stake.” 

“All because this guy wanted to steal a goat from a couple of ANGRY RUSSIANS!! He was always getting us into trouble,“ The Angel exclaimed, she turns to gently pat Hinkle’s head with a comforting smile. “All is Forgiven. I understand how your faith in the Almighty is clouded due to what you’ve been through,” Heinkle stares at the angel for a moment before rubbing their grey-green eyes. Is...Is Heinkle trying not to cry? They are forgiven! This Angel of the Lord just delivered some of the best news they have heard to date. This small blond woman is bringing odd emotion’s out in everyone. Addison gently cups their face “I swear to you that you are forgiven Heinkle Wolfe, The mighty Yahweh has pardoned your iniquities, and so have I my dear.“ She whispered soothingly. She knew the Priest struggled with Faith and wondered if they would get to the pearly gates because of their life choices.

Heinkel steps back waving their hands in front of their face sliding a pair of dark tinted sunglasses on. “I’m not gonna cry. Nope. Not me.” They shake their head. Noting that mostly everyone has regathered from their own little musume viewing parties.

Addison laughs softly. “It’s ok to cry.” Looking up, Addison sees Integra walking into the room with Enrico Maxwell. Both looking tired from lack of sleep, a slight trace of anger on both of their faces, but overall looking pleased with whatever agreement they reached.

“ So.... we have come to a conclusion, after receiving word from the major that millennium has also been suffering these nightmares we have all decided to form a treaty and meet on neutral ground. Thankfully Mr. Bernadotte has given Hellsing permission to use his old residence as a meeting spot.“ Integra announced.

At the word France Vexia, not Delilah, Vexia Marie Bernadotte runs over and grabs her father’s arm. “VIVA LA FRANCE!”

Pip holds his hat up in the air. “VIVA LA FRANCE!!” He has that classic Bernadotte smile on his face. 

Roxanne stares dumb stuck at her mother, letting Lucas arm go to walk over to her. It’s not really a secret Roxanne hates Millennium but the sheer thought of being close to those fucks makes her mad, combined with the leftover mood swings still in her system, cause a rage to build in her chest. “And you didn’t think to ask ANY of us about this before reaching that agreement?” There's the Tepis rage. The Sin returns like tiny pin pricks under her skin.

“We have no other choice. We have all agreed to help each other figure out what’s causing these nightmares. I don’t like the idea of it either but it’s either this or we keep getting nightmares,” Integra states sternly. Roxanne stops just short of reaching her mother. Crimson eyes stare to ice blue. Both strong hard headed women. Ice blue eyes freeze over crimson. “You will behave Roxanne. Get your emotions sorted and behave yourself.” Roxanne’s binding mark glowed on her face causing a deep pit of burning in her soul. Not painful but bothersome. 

At 13, Roxanne had asked her mother to bind her blood to the Hellsing name. There was an accident that had left Roxanne fearing for her own safety due to the power she held...and Integra granted her child that wish seeing the fear in her eyes. The mark matched the one’s on the back of Alucard’s hands. Starting just under her ear and expanding up onto her cheek and crossing over her right eye into her hairline and partly down her jaw. Laying there, invisible to anyone’s eye, mortal or immortal, till the bind was being invoked, then it gave off a pleasent red glow. Roxanne was forever trapped to Hellsing blood. A master and a slave to herself.

Addison freezes from where she’s standing next to Alucard. Why wasn’t Integra hitting her, yelling, belittling Roxanne. The younger Hellsing had questioned her mother’s decisions. She scrunched her nose while trying to come up with a possible answer. Alucard looks down at the small woman and arched a brow. He always wondered what went on in her head. Roxanne finally adverts her eyes from her mother’s dropping her head to look at the floor. “Yes mother.” Roxanne finally admitted defeat. She would’ve never won that battle. The mark would’ve just kept glowing and burning till the pain became unbearable. Integra never used it to force her daughter’s will, it would be cruel and Roxanne would never dream of hurting her mother; but when faced with the possible rage of the No-Life-Princess one has to treat the princess as they would the king on a leash.

____________________________________________________________________________

So here they stand, 2 days later standing off to the side of this large French country house belonging to the Bernadotte family. Integra, Maxwell, Alucard, and Anderson all standing on the porch above the others on the ground watching as the door to a fucking ass balloon opens. Everyone's on edge and for once Iscariot and Hellsing are on the same page. 

The first ones out of the Zeppelin are The Doctor and The Major, followed by The Valentine Brothers. Everyone seems to keep their respective distance from the other organizations. The most surprising thing is when Zorin Blitz walks down the ramp with a VERY familiar tan woman with dark butch hair, grinning down at the others as her amber eyes drifted around. Deseree was her name, a woman that had destroyed Vexia’s heart by sleeping around, the woman that made Vexia so depressed and insecure. She was the biggest reason Vexia hadn’t had the guts to actually ask out the Huntress. Deseree was a whore, but she was also now an enemy.

Roxanne locks her jaw biting down on her sucker, cutting her eyes at the whore behind tinted sunglasses taking a step forward pushing past Heinkel. Totally by passing the Major and Doktor. Passing Luke and Jan, stopping about 10 feet away. Her hand resting on Reaper in her thigh holster. The metal cold under her fingers. “So this is where you ran off too? I suppose it fits you. Trash belongs in a dumpster.”

“Oh someone’s still salty I see, I believe you should get over your grudge Sweet-cheeks, I cheated, so what,” She chuckled, Zorin grips on to her scythe seeming about ready to swing, Desiree stops her though “Don’t fret Zorin, I’ve heard it all before. It’s not like she can hurt me.”

Roxanne curses under her breath, Integra has been keeping her on a tight leash for the past few days. She pulls her sunglasses down some glancing around over the tops of them, with a smirk she pulls the sucker from her mouth. “Aren’t you guys missing a few people anyhow? We have you outnumbered. Wouldn’t be any fun.” Tubalcain Alhambra walks out with Rip. The tall German ‘accidentally’ smacks Desiree in the head with the butt of her musket. Rip had never been fond of the woman. Zorin cuts her eyes to The Huntress and adjusts her scythe on her shoulder as an arm slides around Desiree’s hips pulling her closer. Deseree grins towards Roxanne before pressing a kiss to Zorin’s jaw. 

When turning back towards the Hellsing she chuckled. “You couldn’t hurt me anyway.”

Out of options, the young vampire spins on heel to her mother and bows at her waist. “Your orders, mother? I will follow whatever you deem to be the correct move.” Roxanne’s eyes look down to the ground, a deep power flexing under her skin, clawing to be released. Heart clenching as she waited for her mother’s words. A fight, Roxanne needed a real fight. Not some petty match with some false vampire.

Integra looks towards Roxanne and the others, the yard was very tense to say in the least. 3 of the most powerful organizations in one place. While two may be allied together, the tension is still there. After a bit of thinking she speaks up “No weapons...FREE FOR ALL!” She screams before punching Enrico Maxwell in the throat. Maxwell gags as he stumbles back grabbing his throat. Alucard and Anderson let out minical laughs before swinging on each other. Roxanne’s eyes widen as she spins around taking off towards Desiree, throwing her bag and sunglasses off to the side. 

The tan woman watches as Zorin jogs off the ramp in search of someone specific. Deseree rolls her eyes and stuffs her hands in her pockets before bringing a foot up to kick Roxanne in the stomach. “I’ll even use no hands Hellsing.“ Roxanne falls backwards onto her ass and snarls launching herself up into the air swinging a leg out, her goal is Deseree’s stupid mouth that will not stop running. She hated the sound of Deseree’s voice. It was calming to her, it soothed her raging soul in all the right places, like a sheet having its creases smoothed out with an iron. Roxanne, hated and loathed the feeling it brought to her. It just further enraged the Hellsing to no possible end. 

Deseree seems to move out of the way easily, simply hopping off the ramp, walking through the yard, and watching the fighting calmly. She was definitely enjoying this. Roxanne snarls and in a fit of rage spins to hit the nearest person to her. Not caring who it is, just needing to release some rage, some of that deep clawing power within her wanting out.

The Doktor was the unfortunate soul to be punched. He quickly reaches into his pocket grabbing a scalpel, and suddenly there’s a sharp and burning pain in Roxanne's right thigh. “Zat should teach you to ztay away from me!” Roxanne screams in pain as she falls back grabbing her thigh. It's silver. Oh God, she can tell it's silver. The way her skin burns and tries to pull AWAY instead of together. A deep set heat spreads throughout her body causing her leg to spasm for a moment before she tries to force it still by locking her knee out. Black dots start to play in Roxanne’s vision as her stomach churns by the time Lucas reaches his girlfriend; grabbing ahold of the scalpel and yanking it out causing Roxanne to scream out again throwing her head back which is caught by Alucard’s hand before it hits the ground.

Vexia didn’t hear her sister scream, far too busy throwing Tubalcain into a nearby tree. The Card Thrower grunting whenever he hits the branches but then lets out a laugh. Vexia Bernadotte was extremely charismatic and got along with most anyone, save for a special few like The Major, The Doktor, Deseree, and Zorin; Who she had just backed up into. The body builder smirks and grabs the smaller woman's braid, throwing her back over her shoulder hard enough it causes the hair to pull at Vexia’s scalp.

The French woman lets out a yelp and hits the ground behind Zorin. “Ugh seems someone didn’t like my little renovation. By the way, where did you get those Hello Kitty panties? I’ve been curious.” She laughs trying to push up off her stomach.

Zorin snarls and brings a large boot down onto Vexia’s dominant wrist. “Your little renovation was a blessing! It allowed me to move into Desiree’s room...and as far as my panties? HELL!” She raises her scythe above her head, the moonlight glinting off the curved silver blade. 

Vex’s eyes widen and quickly tries to pull her wrist free. “What about no weapons do you not understand you cunt!” She screamed trying to get off her stomach.

“Dok already broke that rule with Hellsing! Besides, Seras’ needs to pay for what she did to me,” The scythe comes down, hard and fast. The next thing she knows the blade of Zorin’s scythe is snapping her spine as it lodged itself into her mid back. Vexia doesn’t even let out a scream, only a choked gasp as blood immediately pours from mouth and starts to pool underneath her. Her baby blue eyes starting to tear up. Zorin pulls the silver weapon from her back and moves to stand over Vexia’s wound reaching down to pull her hair so Vexia’s head is jerked back. “Ahhh, did it hurt? Here let me, help you dry your tears!” The blade comes into Vexia’s view. The silver is still dripping in her blood but she’s still able to make out her reflection as the sharp side of the blade comes closer.

“N-no please.“ she rasped out, her hands twitching and gripping the grass best she could, Vexia was smart, she knew there was no way out of this. This was it for her. The French Woman’s wide eyes stare back at her as the silver blade got closer. The moment the blade touched her eyes Zorin jerked the blade back into her eyes causing a deep burn to shoot throughout Vexia’s body; swiftly followed by the pain of the scythe being pulled to the left across her eyes and away from her head...everyone freezes once a gust of wind blows sending the scent of Vexia’s blood over the field. Vexia once again doesn’t even scream, only desperately trying to catch her breath before just growing limp; her hands that once gripped the grass now relaxed. That last breath of air was music to Zorin's ears.

Deseree is heard cackling loudly at the actions of her scythe wielding partner. “That was truly beautiful my dear!”


	5. Near Death

Seras Victoria was already halfway across the field with blood red eyes by the time Desiree is done speaking. Who she was fighting before didn’t matter anymore, only the bitch who dared to kill her child. She has full intentions to kill Zorin today, the woman WOULD lay dead before sundown if she had a choice in the matter. Captain Bernadotte, for the first time in his life, is frozen where he stands. His grip on Yumie slowly loosening, dropping the crazed nun who was surprisingly good at hand to hand fighting. Roxanne suddenly didn’t care about the wound in her thigh. She tries to twist from Alucard’s grasp to reach her sister , Lucas still pressing down on her thigh with his hands and coat trying to stop her bleeding. Which is tricky since the wound was created by a silver weapon.

Zorin Blitz spits on the body of Vexia Bernadotte before noticing the enraged vampire charging at her. She quickly takes off running as Deseree slowly walks over and crouches down by Vexia's body. “It kinda is too bad, you were pretty hot. I had plans for you,” She runs a hand over Vexia’s frigid cheek. She freezes when feeling a familiar musket barrel against the back of her head. A slow smile cracking over Deseree’s face. “Do it Winkle. You know you’ll be punished again.” 

Roxanne pushes through the pain in her right thigh as she full on sprints to Vexia’s body; blood running down her right leg, turning her blue jeans a dark brown/black color. Trying her hardest to get her ears to focus on Vexia’s heart, if there even was one; but the sheer amount of emotions on the field making it hard to do anything really. Her own heart racing a million beats per minute, combined with the turning stomach, hot flashes on her skin, the rage building under her skin, and that DAMN CLAWING on her soul, Roxanne was a hair strand away from letting the sin cover her body.

Deseree stands up when seeing Roxanne running over, not really in the mood to fight anymore she turns around looking straight up at a very angry looking Rip Van Winkle. “Zorin was able to do the job you never could.” That damn voice soothes before stepping around Rip. Roxanne falls to her knees beside Vexia’s body just seeing the sheer amount of blood makes her stomach jump. Her brain stalls and all she can do is grip her ivory hair with blood stained hands. Crimson running down her cheeks in blood tears. Sin wants out. It claws at her soul screaming. Vexias small body seemed smaller, laying on her stomach with her head lulled to the side, her face...dear god her face, her eyes just gone. Seras is heard being ordered to stop her attacks on Zorin by Alucard himself. 

Flipping through her brain Roxanne does the only thing she can think off. A dumb dangerous idea, perhaps with her already elevated heart rate and stab wound. Raising her left wrist to her mouth, Roxanne tears her wrist open with her own teeth. 100% pure virgin blood; A God send to any injured vampire. She carefully lowers her wrist, which is pouring blood from a wrecked vein, down towards Vexia’s nose. Vexia doesn’t move, well not immediately. Her nose twitched slightly but made no attempt to move. Suddenly out of nowhere Addie skips to a stop beside them. A bruise on her cheek, she must have gotten caught in the crossfire. The Angel works on catching her breath. “I-I tried to get here faster.”

Roxanne glares her crimson eyes at Purity. So much Alucard in one simple eye movement. She wants to well, to scream, to just release her sin on the field...but she can’t as Roxanne’s brain slowly starts to go into Emotional Overload causing a shutdown. At the glare, Purity swallows hard and gently touched Vexias face with shaking hands, weirdly enough they seemed to be golden liquid coating them, it very much resembled paint. The Angel muttered a small prayer and waits with a baited breath. By the time Seras arrives at her daughter’s body, Roxanne’s wrist has healed itself letting the vampire to fully lean on her arms breathing hard watching Vexia. “H-hey Vex,” She croaks out. The French woman doesn’t move for quite a bit, it seems like forever before she lets out a small breath of air causing Seras to finally break down in tears beside her child. When hearing the breath Addison, stands up clutching her left side then vanished. Roxanne snaps her head around. “Fine! Leave! Curva dracului,” (Fucking bitch!) The Romainian woman slowly pushes herself up swaying slightly from her thigh and emotional overload. She spins to face the Major trying to keep her voice steady just like her mother. “Treaty or not, if I see Zorin around my sister again, her head is going on a fucking pike infront of this house!” The Major doesn’t respond verbally, only giving a shrug then walking off. 

Vexia starts to pant heavily and tries her hardest to seek out someone, anyone, she just needs to know she’s not dead or alone. Seras’ gently rubs her daughter's cheek with an ice cold hand, she removed her glove. "I'm here my Hell Flame.” Her voice shakes as she speaks. Her daughter lay half dead in front of her and Victoria can’t even hold her. That oh so faint heart beat is the only thing keeping the woman from losing it.

“Dead.“ Vexia whispers, her voice so weak and quiet, that one word speaks so much. The small captain completely believes she is dead. That Zorin Blitz got the upper hand and ended her life.

Seras shakes her head. "Alive. I can still hear your heart. Can you try to close your back so we can carry you?" Seras felt like garbage for asking her child that, but if they wanted to get her inside, her back and spine needed to close. The ginger haired woman groans loudly and grips the earth, she is trying so hard to close her wound, this would definitely take a minute. 

Zorin Blitz walks by while holding onto Deseree, The bodybuilder hasn’t realized that Vexia is indeed alive. “I finally killed The Vixen.“

Deseree smiles and kisses Zorin's jaw. "You did great my Love."

Zorin chuckles and wraps her arm around the other woman “Yeah? Maybe we could celebrate-,” Muskets have a very noticeable sound when being fired. So the moment Zorin feels the back of her thigh being torn through, she knows exactly who it is; long before the same bullet turns and tears through the other thigh. “YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!” She screams falling over. Deseree looks back behind her towards the shooter. Her fist clenched before looking towards The Major, the man just watching the scene unfold.

Rip Van Winkle just stares at Zorin behind glowing glasses as she catches the bullet between her fingers and reloads it, firing again. This time going through Zorin’s elbows and then a shoulder before going back to Rip once more. Winkle is deadly effective at a distance and she knows it. Keep away and she is untouchable. She also knows the consequences of the actions. When she reloads and fires a 3rd time. Deseree finally had enough and catches that oh so powerful bullet with ease. “I believe you just fucked up Ms. Winkle.“ she growls. That would’ve killed a mortal, hell, that would’ve even torn up a vampire, and she just crushes the bullet as if it was nothing. Alucard is the only person who's been able to do that before and even THEN he got tore up. Chuckling, she slowly stalks towards the tall German, fully prepared to tear her apart.

Rip’s eyes widen as she slowly lowers her musket backing up. A deep fear setting into those eyes. She can try to run, but she would be caught. The Major didn’t seem like he was planning on stopping this anytime soon, so Rip Van Winkle does something she hasn't done since that one damning night during World War 2. She prays. No, pleas for God to just spare her soul this one time.

When Deseree is around 5 feet away suddenly Addison just appears behind her, grabbing the back of her shirt and throwing the whore at the porch, sliding to a stop at Integra’s feet. Addison nods towards Rip before flexing, “Got some muscle in these small arms.” Rip blinks a few times and rubs her eyes under her glasses. Did God hear Rip’s pleas and sent her a way out? Maybe he is real.

Alucard puts a boot on Desree’s chest looking down at her, the Jackal pointed right to her face. Is he doing this cause she was so close to Integra and posed a threat? Yes. Is Alucard angry for his niece... Also yes. Under it all Alucard does love his family, regardless of how cold he may seem. Deseree laughs loudly. “Come on Vlad Tipis, shoot me, shoot me in the damn head.“

How this thing knew his real name and dare to speak it is lost to the No-Life-King and it doesn't matter. Alucard gets that crazy ass grin and pulls the trigger. Jackal is loud. The shot echoes through the yard. This gun is MEANT to kill anything and everything. Nothing is supposed to get back up. A simple mortal would break their wrist firing this weapon. It's Alucard's 2nd pride and joy. To Integra’s surprise and horror the woman under Alucard‘s foot only snickers before grabbing his leg and shoving it off her. The hole in her head heals up rather quickly as she stands and bows. “Surprise, you can’t kill me.”

Integra’s blue eyes widen as it finally clicks in her head. "You're not mortal.... You're not even a vampire. Real or fake."

The thing turns towards the Iron Maiden “That is correct, I’m in fact Sin in flesh, not even my creator could handle me. So what makes it think that you and your silly family can.” she whispers bring a hand to touch Integra’s cheek. Thankfully Sin doesn’t get the chance to touch her, as a small hand grabs Desree’s and slams her back down towards Integra;s feet. Addison now standing where the demon had once stood looks towards Integra. “Are you alright Sir?”

Integra blinks a few times, shaking her head clear. "I'm perfectly fine, I'm through with this silly game for the day," She turns towards the Major. "I think it would be in everyone's best interest to go our separate ways to cool off and tend to the injured."

The Major nods while holding Rip’s musket, he had confiscated. The price for her insubordination. “If that is what you want, all this excitement has worn me out.” He chuckles

"You're always tired you fat fuck! And you didn't even do shit ya daft cunt!!" Heinkel calls from somewhere out on the field. They sound tired yet just as mad as anyone else given the events that have just unfolded. The Major only waves his hand while walking inside, not far behind him Seras is carrying Vex. Her eyes, just gone. Integra glances at the small French women from the corner of her eyes before turning away. She would never admit it but seeing Vexia like that breaks her. 

Roxanne is laying not far from where Vexia was slowly trying to calm herself down. Her thigh ached from being stabbed and running on it, she had the mother of all emotional migraines, and to top it off the fucking sin was clawing at her soul. It's going to be a long goddamn week.

____________________________________________________________________________

Nightmares. That is the whole fucking point of why they are here. By the time the full moon was up in the night sky, things had calmed down. People showered, changed, and dressed any wounds that needed tending too. Integra and Maxwell left just a little under an hour ago to go get food, really they just needed out of that damn house. Alucard and Anderson are sparring in the backyard, Bernadotte’s are upstairs resting, and Millennium returned to their Zeppelin keeping to themselves for the most part; Save for Luke Valentine, Tubalcain Alhambra, and Rip Van Winkle. They have come to offer assistance in researching what's happening and the other’s simply couldn’t turn down the offer. So here they sit; Heinkel, Yumiko, Roxanne, Lucas, Rip, Tubalcain, and Luke Val. in the living room of a massive house in France, surround by papers and journals, just trying to find any lead they can. Everyone was working tirelessly. Book after book, website after website, it seemed like they were all just hitting a brick wall.

It’s a bad habit Roxanne picked up from her Hellsing side; to work tirelessly when stressed. Which explains why at the moment, a cigarette was hanging out of her mouth as she stretched her arms above her head. Ivory hair falling to just below her shoulder blades, red eyes covered by a new pair of red metal frame glasses, sitting criss cross with her laptop on her lap and spiral notebook beside her on a coffee table scribbled in with black ink. A pair of headphones over her ears blasting music that Addison would most definitely yell at her for. Everyone looks up when a knock on the door breaks their concentration. Tubalcain rests his hands on his deck of cards fully prepared for a fight if needed, Roxanne pauses her music pulling her headphones down around her neck reaching for Reaper on the coffee table, Lucas reaching for his bow leaning on the couch. The tension is cut by Yumiko standing up, “Oh! Pizzas here!” She exclaims.

Lucas turns on the couch to face the door as Yumiko skips to the door. "Have I ever told you how much I love you dear sister?"

“Ah yes! I know you do,” she laughs before opening the door. The pizza delivery guy was nearly hidden by the tall stack of boxes. The nun pays and leaves a good tip before grabbing the food and setting it on the coffee table. “I got one of each and some cheese sticks.”

Roxanne moves her laptop aside looking in the pizza boxes for anything that would catch her eye, hopefully a pizza topped with bacon, ham, and pepperoni. “Yu, you are truly a gift from God. How much does Hellsing owe you?” 

“Nonono! It’s on me!” She replies, reaching in a box grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza. Rip, Luke Val, and Tubalcain look at the boxes curiously

Lucas grabs a slice sitting back. “Forgive me for the dumbassery, but do false vampires need to eat?”

Tubalcain thinks for a moment then responds “We can eat human food, just small amounts of it. But The Major doesn’t allow us to.”

Heinkel snaps their head over in shock. "What fucked up ship is that man running? Here." They tear their breadstick in half passing it over.

Luke Val grabs it and takes a bite, his eyes widen before nodding, “It’s been so long, guys you need to try this!” At that Tubalcain grabbed a cheese stick and split it with Rip.

Rip takes a bite and the woman just melts slowly laying back on the floor. “Das ist so lange her!” (It's been so long!)

Roxanne snorts finishing off her slice. “Do you guys not get any freedom?”

Tubalcain pats Rip’s head while shaking his. “Not really, well I mean Deseree and Zorin are given special privileges.” There’s sluggish footsteps from the top floor, there’s only one person that could be due to how light and weak they sounded, Vex comes into view holding onto the wall, Seras and Pip must’ve fallen asleep.

Roxanne turns slightly to watch Vexia as she speaks. Not really thinking much of Vexia being by the stairs. "Of course they do. Does Hans not get any? I thought he was the Trump card. Come to think of it I haven't seen him in a while."

“Him and Schrodinger have been gone for quite a while. Not really sure why.” Vexia follows the sound of the voices and steps forward. Only to go tumbling down the stairs. Roxanne's brain is so fried. It doesn't even register. Heinkel covers their mouth leaning over trying not to laugh as Luke Val turns away to keep from showing his growing laugh. Lucas gasps pulling himself up to get off the couch. 

Surprisingly Rip is the first one up to her feet, in 5 large steps she’s beside Vexia, who's at the bottom step trying so hard to catch her breath. Her glazed over eyes darting everywhere to try and figure out where she is. The small Bernadotte reached up towards her face to try and stop the tears she knew was coming, she was aching everywhere and extremely afraid. She couldn’t see, her eyes were stolen from her. Rip reaches down carefully helping Vexia sit up. Her German accent is thick and worried. "Are you alright Vexia? You fell down," Rip turns to count the steps. "About 13 steps."

“Yeah, I’m ok,” she whispers, rubbing at her eyes again then reaches around trying to feel for the woman. Her smaller hand touching Rip’s lips then comes to rest against her cheek. That small smile is back. “I didn’t get to say hi to you. You didn’t get hurt during the fight did you?” Vexia’s voice laced with concern

"Nien. Lucas got a few good slugs on me but he is just mortal. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you faster."

“It’s fine dear, none of this is anybody’s fault,” she sighs tiredly and reaches out for the other “Could you carry me to the food?“ Rip chuckles and carefully picks up the small vampire carrying her over to the food. So that's why she got out of bed, she smelled the pizza. Vexia is a very food motivated person. Roxanne watches Vexia closely as Rip sets her down beside Yumiko. The Hellsing didn’t dare say a word. She felt like she didn’t have a right too, she broke a promise. 

Vexia leans against her best friend tiredly as she’s handed a slice of pizza. She takes a bite and sighs happily. “Whoever got pizza. I love you so much.“

Yumiko beams brightly. “I am loved,” Heinkel slowly looking over as if saying, ‘What am I? Chopped liver?’ Yumiko waves her lover off slightly. “Oh shush, I’m talking to my second wife now.” Vexia laughs softly and leans her head back

Roxanne rubs the back of her neck looking at Vexia. A set of teeth mark’s scarring her wrist from where she tore her own wrist open. Hellsing doesn't dare to look at Vexia as she speaks softly. “Îmi pare foarte rău Vexia.” (I am so sorry Vexia.) 

The ginger scrunched her nose in confusion “Huh? This isn’t your fault Roxanne. None of this is. This is Zorin’s and Zorin’s alone.“

Roxanne leans forward, rubbing her eyes, pushing her glasses up. “I promised you I would always keep you safe. I…” She trails off. The woman is not good with words just like her parents. Her actions will always speak for her. She shakily stands up and reaches out in the direction of Roxanne‘s voice, nearly tripping over Yumiko’s leg. Fixing her glasses, Roxanne reaches out to take Vexia’s hand to help her over.

“Merci chère soeur.” (Thank you dear sister) She walks over and sits down beside her; hugging Roxanne close, well as best she could. Roxanne smiles softly and leans into Vexia’s hug.


	6. A Cloud of Sin

Tubalcain, Rip, and Luke Val all worked through the night so that others could rest. Thankfully, the day is set to be dark and rainy. Which means vampires are roused during the day. Roxanne, once awake and dressed headed down to the kitchen in search of blood. Unfortunately, her sleep didn’t come easy to her. A nightmare had kept her up for the better part of the night when she tried to sleep. Even going to lay down with Lucas didn’t help.

When entering the kitchen, Vexia is seen asleep against the table with her hair down, that in itself was a very rare sight. Rip is sipping on a blood pack while leaning against the counter. “I came to sneak a blood pack and she was asleep.” The tall German explains.

Roxanne sights and rubs a hand up and down Vexia’s back. Thankfully her gloves block the coldness of Roxanne’s skin. “I hope she didn’t have a nightmare. She needs the rest. I’ll carry her back up to her room in a bit.”

The Huntress tossed the empty pack into the trash and looks towards the Bernadotte. “I believe I actually felt fear yesterday, it’s hard to pinpoint if that was it, it’s been a very long time since I’ve been scared.”

Roxanne hops up to sit on the counter beside where the German is leaning. “You don’t remember what fear is? That's a blessing. There was such much of it in the air yesterday. That and anger....when did you start feeling it?”

“When smelling Vexia’s blood.” The German pushed up her glasses while continuing to watch the sleeping woman.

“Dhampir blood has a unique scent. It’s...hard to miss,” Roxanne snorts. “I don’t even remember the last time I’ve seen that much blood spilt from her.” She pushes a blood pack away. Looking at it makes her feel sick. 

“No... I think it’s because I have deep feelings for her. It finally clicked. I think about The Vixen often but when seeing her so... lifeless, I realized that the feeling in my stomach I get whenever seeing her are those butterflies that people speak of.”

Roxanne flexes her hands looking at The Huntress. She always picked up on some faint deep lingering feeling of affection towards Vexia from her. Just never believed she would admit it. “Is that why you shot at Zorin? Why you picked a fight you might’ve not walked away from? The Vexen did it. She stole your sorta beating dead heart.”

“Yes, and I don’t regret it one bit, speaking of Zorin, she’s walking inside.“

Roxanne turns her head to look for the bodybuilder. Her jaw locking up as that sinful feeling dances across her skin. Starting as just pin pricks for now. “Think if I move fast enough I can get her head on a pike before Integra wakes up?” She is only partly joking.

“I’ve seen you run, I bet you could.“ The pole laughs. 

Zorin opens the fridge grabbing a blood pack and tears it opened with her teeth. The bodybuilder glances towards Vexia. Clearing her throat she shouts. “I TOOK THE VIXIN’S EYES!” At the yell Vex jumps awake and whines tiredly.

Roxanne’s fingers curl around the lip of the counter as she grits her teeth. The sin has moved on to flashing heat over her skin. “Yes Zorin, you did. Tomorrow we can work on which fingers are which as I cut them off.” Roxanne’s tone just drips with venom.

Zorin leans against the table that Vexia was sleeping against. Giving an ugly grin “I beat her ass, what makes you think I can’t beat yours?” She asks coldly.

It gets hotter and pins turn to nails on her skin. “Bitch do you know who I am?” She slides off the counter walking to Zorin. Shoulders back and head held steady. She walks close till she is on the other side of Vexia, across from Zorin so the French one is between them.

“Oh I definitely do.” Zorin does the most stupid thing, the action that breaks the last straw and sends Roxanne’s skin ablaze and claws sink into her skin. She reaches between the two of them and grabs Vexia’s hair and yanks it back before slamming her head against the table. Before Vexia's head comes back up, Roxanne already moves to grab Zorin's hair and slings her towards the glass doors that lead to the back porch, effectively shattering the glass. Roxanne's eyes become pinpricks as she steps on broken glass so it crunches under her boots. The sky covered in dark clouds just like Roxanne’s mind.

Zorin Blitz rolls to a stop and works on standing up. The sheer amount of strength in the throw caught her off guard. She wasn’t prepared for another fight seeing as she left her scythe back in the Zeppelin. As Roxanne approaches, she draws her leg back and sends her foot flying into Zorin’s face hearing the bone in her nose snap and it was music to Roxanne’s ears. She lets out a low growl lifting the side of her lip to show her teeth had all turned to razors. Pulling her gloves off and throwing them down, Death Spawn stalks towards the woman again. She wants to make Zorin suffer. A slow painful time only a monster can cause.

Zorin brings a fist into Roxanne's stomach hard enough to make her lose her breath. She was hoping that Roxanne would be stunned enough that she could run back to the Zeppelin where she knew she would be protected. The punch did stun the Dhampir, but also caused her to just stop breathing all together. The No-Life-Princess is fast, so she caught up to Zorin no issue and grabs the back of her shirt throwing her back to the earth turning and driving a knee into Zorin's stomach. Roxanne now kneeling on the German as the sky opens to a heavy rain.

Quickly, Zorin reaches her hand up and grabs Roxanne‘s face. Searching for that trauma that could make Death Spawn weak and vulnerable. She finds it. She finds it in the form of the nightmare Roxanne suffered. Hellsing Manor covered in blood, bodies of Geese and her family lining the halls all the way to the basement, where Roxanne sits in Alucard’s mock throne, mouth covered in blood, holding her father’s head by the hair as the No-Life-Princess cackles in sheer joy. The German Mind Fucker giggles loudly. “Oh dear, you are a little Death Spawn aren’t ya, slaughtering your entire family.“

Roxanne freezes for a split moment. It’s just a fraction of a second. Sin drags its claws down her skin causing invisible angry rivers of rage, causing the vampire to finally bring her own bare hand down on Zorin’s face forcing her head back to expose her jugular. That’s NOT what Roxanne wants. No, she wants Zorin’s pain. What caused this woman to break and sell her life. What made Zorin WEAK and PATHETIC.

After a bit of digging Zorin’s trauma hit Roxanne like a bus. Scrawny and sick Zorin laying in a hospital bed. Cancer wrecking her body, constantly in pain with no family. Scared of death. One can easily see why she sold her mortal life for vampirism, even if it ment being a Nazi. Somewhere deep in Roxanne she felt bad...REALLY deep she felt bad. However, in the current mental state, Roxanne just lets out a cackle forcing her own trauma into Zorin’s head while bring her trauma to the front of Zorin’s mind. “Look at you! Sick! Weak! Pathetic!” Her voice drips with venom and no remorse. To spill Zorin’s blood would be too easy with her exposed jugular. No. Make her break herself. Trembling slightly, her grip loosened on Roxanne’s face and her hand falls back.

Roxanne smirks and leans close to Zorin’s ear forcing more of her own trauma into Zorin’s mind. “My name Zorin...what the FUCK is my name?” The one goal Roxanne has is to make Zorin crack and break, to kill herself. Her own brain is just swimming in a sea of sin and rage. 

“R-Roxanne H-Hellsing.“ The woman stutters.

Suddenly there’s a small hand on Roxanne's shoulder trying to pull her away gently. “Roxanne please, that’s enough, you’ll get your revenge later.” In a blind rage of sin, Roxanne lets go of Zorin’s face and brings her elbow back into the figure's face, spinning as she does. Deep growls coming from her throat.

Addison, the small innocent angel falls on her rear holding her nose. Deseree walks over with a low chuckle. “Oh this is gonna be good.” She whispers darkly. 

Addison holds her hands up. “N-no Roxanne please, I’m sorry for not being able to get to Vex sooner.” At the moment, Roxanne is so lost in her sinful mind, she doesn't even register what the Angel is saying. She slams a boot into the small blond’s chest to knock her back flat to the ground. All Roxanne knows is that this...purity is in her fucking way.

Addison trembled violently, fear clouding those normally cheerful silver eyes. She doesn’t dare try to fight back, in fear that she would kill the other. Deseree walks over and summons a large battle axe, pure black with red veins, the jagged blade made to slice into Purity easily. The weapon coated with evil and sin, she would give it to the other to bring it down upon Addison shortly, she just wanted to see Roxanne rough the angel up a bit. “Look at her Roxanne, so weak and pathetic, throw her, choke her, make her suffer.“ Roxanne growls darkly and reaches down grabbing the blond golden hair, throwing her to the side as if she was nothing more than a ragdoll. A play thing for Roxanne. Everything happened so fast that, NOW people in the house are noticing what’s happening outside in the pouring rain. Broken glasses from the door still lay scattered in the kitchen and on the back porch. Addison rolls to a stop and pants heavily, glancing towards the porch praying nobody would come out to try and stop the enraged woman i n fear that they would endure the same fate.

Sin claps loudly. “Make her suffer Roxanne, then we can rule the world, conquer it, we could take over Heaven and Hell.” she whispered. Just one more act of violence she needs to see before handing the axe over. With another dark growl Roxanne runs full speed towards Purity and sends her foot into the Angel’s throat as hard as she can. It is Roxanne. She's there. Deep in there, she's there. Yet the sin that coated and pricked her skin finally just grabbed a hold of her soul and won’t let go. This is Roxanne as the monster she's meant to be.

With the force of the kick, Addison launched into the side of the zeppelin before falling to the ground. Her body trembling as she tries to sit up, Deseree offers her axe towards Roxanne. “Kill her my dear, drain all her pure blood.” She whispered soothingly. Roxanne loved that voice at the moment, she loved it enough to take the axe from Sin’s hands with that insane smile slinging it over her shoulders walking towards Addison. Her eyes wildly unfocused as she grins with malicious intent. All her teeth sharp white daggers.

Addison looks at Roxanne in terror as the Death Spawn pressed her foot into her chest to hold her down and raise the axe over her head, this was definitely it for her, her best friend's daughter was going to end her life. Those wide silver eyes looking Into dark crimson which burn like hell. "Begone Puritate. Această lume aparține păcatului!" (Begone Purity. This world belongs to Sin)

Right before Roxanne swings the axe down, her Hellsing mark suddenly flares up BRIGHT red causing the woman to drop the axe behind her and grab her face growling. A deep searing burn spreading through her soul. A burning rope being pulled tighter and tighter. Integra Hellsing stands on the back porch looking right at her child with ice eyes. She looks FAR too calm to be starting down the ragging No-Life-Princess.

Addison shakily gets to her feet and sprints across the yard as fast as her trembling legs will let her, gold tears staining her cheeks. Purity stumbles up the porch steps so she can cower behind Integra with small whimpers. Roxanne stares at Integra. Clearly being held in place by the Binding that held her soul. Integra glances at Addie then back to Roxanne. "Kneel Roxanne." She forces the mark to burn more as Alucard comes up beside Integra. It's hard to see what his face looks like thanks to his hat, sunglasses, and the rain.

The burning tightness grew, forcing Roxanne to kneel down. The Iron Maiden looks towards her angrily. “You have crossed the line, you nearly KILLED her Roxanne, not only that but you ignored the treaty,“ She reached behind her to gently touch the Angel’s head. "I thought I could trust you more than that to NOT give into your vampire. And above all YOU SIDED WITH SIN!!" She slams her fist into the railing pressing mentally into the mark. At the sudden movement Addison flinched again and shuddered. The tightness burning into Roxanne’s mind. 

Surprisingly Alucard speaks up. “I’m usually all for destruction Roxanne, but this I will not be okay with. You tried to SLAUGHTER MY BEST FRIEND! The woman that saved me and your mother countless times. Brought me comfort, SAVED YOU AND VEXIA!” Roxanne finally shows emotion by flinching at her father's words. Her fingers dig into the earth. Sin slowly slipping away from her body leaving the vampire to feel... Dead and cold. Lowering her head further so the wet ivory hair covers her face. Her action’s slowly catching up with a clearing mind. She’s let her vampire take control. Addison swallows hard, well as best as she can, her throat throbbing to the harsh kick she received.

Tugging Integra’s sleeve slightly, her body still a quivering mess and somehow seeming smaller. Integra glances back again. "Yes Addison?" She keeps an eye on Roxanne not letting her move from the rain. Bloody tear drops fall to the ground hidden under Roxanne's hair. She. Let. Her. Vampire. Have. Control. 

“H-her cloud of sin has lifted S-Sir.” She whispered, her voice so small and raspy. She reached a hand up to wipe some golden blood from her lip. Her eyes still filled with fear, just like the morning in Integra’s office that the Angel dropped Sir Hellsings coffee.

Integra gently pulls Addison closer rubbing the back of her head. Integra sighs and looks back to her daughter easing up on the mark enough to let Roxanne stand. The Princess still avoids eye contact. "Alucard go get her cross and have Anderson bless it please."

The Undead King walks towards Roxanne and holds his hand out to her. “Your cross, now.” He says sternly. 

Addison looks up at Integra. “Y-your gonna h-hurt her sir.” Tears began to pour down her cheeks again, she didn’t want to see the young Hellsing in pain no matter how bad she had hurt her. 

Roxanne reaches around her neck to unhook the metal cross placing it into her fathers hand. Not meeting his gaze. He grabs it before walking off towards Anderson , the tall priest already holding a small vial of holy water, he blesses the pendant as soon as it’s handed over. Roxanne was starting to shake. It is Roxanne’s fault. Integra looks down at Addison and takes a deep breath. "Trust me Addison. I don't want to do this...but she can't just let her vampire run ramped like that." Addison sways slightly and falls into Integra tiredly, too weak to really move or speak anymore than necessary. The Angel felt absolutely and utterly drained.

Roxanne swallows hard picking her head up. Red tears streaking down her cheeks. "May I speak?” She knows she is in the wrong.

Integra continues holding Addison close and after a few moments of consideration the Iron Maiden nods. “You may.” 

"I will fully accept the consequences of my actions. I let my vampire have control," She closes her crimson eyes taking a deep breath. "I understand I have sinned by bringing harm to an angel and I wish to apologize.”

Addison surprisingly speaks up, her voice hoarse and raspy as she does so. “I forgive you.” She says with no hesitation. Everyone around them seems so shocked. The young Hellsing tried killing her, had beaten her, how could Addison forgive so easily. 

Roxanne swallows harshly, she doesn't deserve the forgiveness. Alucard holds out the cross to Roxanne by the string. His daughter takes the pendent by the string just under his hand so she doesn't touch the charm. Integra watches her daughter closely with a steel gaze, her hand holding Addison close. Alucard looks down towards Roxanne. Shaking her head, Roxanne looks up at the sky then to the charm before sliding the cross back on. Dear Lord it burns. It burns worse than the Hellsing Bind ever could do to her. Her very body feels like it's being lit aflame, yet she refuses to scream. Roxanne grits her teeth together trying to keep a random rock on the ground in focus so she doesn't pass out.

Integra continues watching her child for a few minutes, counting in her head. When hitting the 2 minute mark she speaks up again. “You may set it down, but if this happens one more time you will be wearing that around your neck for the rest of your damn life.” She growls.

Roxanne damn near rips that cross off and falls back onto the wet ground holding her neck breathing hard. "Y-yes ma'am!!" She croaks. Integra releases the metaphorical leash she had on Roxanne, The Hellsing Binding Mark slowly fading from her skin as if it was never there. Death Spawn was more than content just laying in the mud and rain for a moment, thinking of the hell she just released onto Addison and Zorin. The fight wasn't quiet and they broke the back glass door. Roxanne knows the yelling and Integra’s voice carried...At the rate the entire house probably knows what happened and she would rather be dead than to face everyone. 

Integra wraps an arm around Addison leading her inside without another word. The small Angel tilts her head curiously, what could Sir Hellsing possibly need from her. “Uh...Sir? Do you need help with something?”

Integra leads the blond to the bathroom. “Just want to help you get cleaned off and offer my deepest apologies about Roxanne. I knew she had the temper of a hellhound but never thought she would act on it.”

“Nobody needs to apologize, all is forgiven.” She says with no hesitation. She reached up to rub at her neck, the skin already taking on an ugly shade of red and purple. Integra softly closes the bathroom door behind them.

“Given the boot shaped print on your neck, I don’t Roxanne can be forgiven. Sit on the counter please.” Integra rubs her eyes. The Head of Hellsing is still in her pajamas. 

Addison hops on the counter and swings her legs slightly. “Well...I forgave her before it happened sir.”

Integra stops confused as she grabs a washcloth. "Addison, she beat you. That's not right regardless of the case.”

“Sin clouded her vision, it happens to everyone. Sin is tempting and often gets the best of us.” 

Integra wets the cloth in the sink before gently holding Addison’s head. “So should I not have punished her? Beatings are very serious.” The fear in Addison’s eyes plays in Integra’s head. Someone caused that fear.

Addison swallows hard and looks up at the Hellsing, not really knowing how to respond. “T-that was your decision Sir.”

Integra wipes the golden tears from Addison’s cheeks, pressing a little more. “So you don’t think, as a parent, that I went too far?”

“No, not at all. You did as you see fit.“ She replied honestly. Her feet had stopped swinging and tilted her face upwards so the Hellsing could wipe her bleeding lip. 

“Roxanne can handle most things that are thrown at her. I’ve rarely seen fear dance in her eyes...However,” She rinses off the cloth. “I can’t help but notice the fear in yours.”

Addison continues watching the woman, trying to understand what she was getting at without having to ask. “Well...I admit I was scared of Roxanne. I thought she was gonna.....” Her silver eyes seem to stare past Integra in deep thought, trying to ignore the voice in her head telling her that her fears were irrational, she was weak for not trying to defend herself against Roxanne.

“Kill you? Perfectly understandable. I thought Alucard was going to kill me in the basement. I must thank you, for not attacking Roxanne,” Addison doesn’t answer, far too busy trying to fight off the screaming in her head, Integra didn’t need to know that though. Her silver eyes continue to look past the Iron Maiden, that fear back in her eyes. Integra reaches up to hold Addison’s cheek. “Who Addie? Who is causing this fear in you?”

The woman blinks and looks back towards the other, she knows she can’t lie. A few more tears roll down her cheek as she reaches up to place her hand overtop Integra’s and leans into it, she would be slightly selfish just this one, let herself soak up this tiny bit of comfort. Addison opened her mouth, she was even afraid to say the name. Integra hitches an eyebrow watching the Angel. She sighs deciding to not push the issue for now, yet she didn’t pull away from the Angel. Call it, a mother’s intuition, but Addison needed this comfort.

“If I say the name I fear my own consequences.” The Angel whispers after a few moments. The screaming was becoming louder. They wanted her to say they’re name.

“Last I checked, you are under my watch. You are my charge...Why would I harm you?”

When the screaming becomes too much, deafening even, she uses her free hand to grip her hair, heart racing, her breathing becoming quicker before faintly whispering “G-Gabriel....”

Integra raises her other hand to grab the Angel’s wrist that belonged to the hand that is gripping her hair. “Addison, breath. You’re going to slip into an anxiety attack.”

“M-my dad, I have to fear him, he talks in my head.” She whispers brokenly, squeezing her eyes shut. He was laughing now. Mocking and belittling her. Integra pulls the smaller women close, wrapping her arms around Addison to try and shield her as if the man was in the room with them.

It takes a few minutes but the voices seem to fade, he was done for the moment. She lays her head under Sir Hellsings chin. She smelled of cigars and lavender, an odd combination but very comforting. Integra rubs a hand up Addison’s back humming an old lullaby Walter had sang to her in her childhood. The Angel closes her eyes and lets her shoulders relax. She was so worn out suddenly. After a few moments of searching for her voice she whispers softly. “Thank you sir.”

“No Sir...Just Integra.”


	7. The Fallen Angel

Enrico Maxwell has always tried to be a graceful man. He considers himself to be a God among others, but he’ll never speak the words out loud. However, after the disturbance from earlier this morning, he settled for sleeping on the couch for a quick nap in the living room; Even if it's less graceful than a bed. Which lasted a whole hour before visions of himself being impaled on various poles by shadows with Anderson just watching as Enrico begged for help, play in his mind. Those lavender eyes fly open as his father stands over his corpse, falling off the couch with a groan. The Bishop rubs his forehead and lets out a breath. “It was just a dream, I’m fine.” he whispered to himself. He closes his eyes to shake the last lingering image from his eyes as Lucas walks into the living room drinking the last bit of water from a bottle with his bow in his free hand. For once the man was wearing a different color then black or blue and that was impressive in of itself. The fact the man was up before 5 was the bigger shock. Lucas stops in his tracks seeing his lavender eyed brother on the floor. “You know, couches are here for a reason Rico.”

“I fell off of it Lucas, thanks for noticing.” He grumbles standing back up then sits back down on the couch. He runs a hand through his platinum hair and lets out a tired sigh.

“You didn’t get any sleep either?” Lucas sets his bow on the coffee table and sits down on the same couch.

“I slept all right. Just had a nightmare, and before you ask no I do not wanna talk about it.” he says sharply before reaching to grab his Bible from the coffee table.

Lucas tosses the bottle at his high strung brother. “That bad hu? This week just keeps getting worse and worse.” He lays his head back breathing out. Notably his cross is missing...again.

“Where the heck is your cross? I keep noticing that there’s times that you don’t wear it.” Maxwell turned his head to face Yumiko as she walks into the room tiredly.

“You want the truth or the harsh truth?” Lucas keeps his head laid back as he crosses a leg over the other.

“Just spit it out dammit.” Maxwell exclaimed. Yumiko throws a pillow at him, shushing him. He looks at Yumiko all offended that the Nun would do such a thing.

Lucas picks up his head looking at the Bishop. “I was going to go hangout with Roxanne but I couldn't find her. I take it off so the silver doesn't harm her. Also perhaps my faith is shaken a little, alright?”

“Of course you were.” He mutters crossing his arms.

“I thought you were over that Rico. It's been 3 years. Anderson and Heinkel are okay with it...Yu are you cool?” He looks towards the Nun.

Yumiko nods quickly. “Yeah! She’s pretty nice although the whole thing with Addison was rude.” 

Maxwell looks at his little sister. “You mean Zorin?”

“All I heard was the Zorin thing then Interga invoked the Hellsing Bind.” Lucas adds.

Yumiko shakes her head. “No Zoran deserved all of that, I’m talking about Addison. The tiny blonde that follows Integra around all the time, the Angel.”

Lucas rubs the back of his head. “Yu, did Yumi smack you into a wall again? There is no blond following Integra around. Unless you count Rico.”

Yumiko narrows her eyes at them. “You’ve got to be joking. You guys don’t believe in angels? Even Hienkle has met her.”

“Yu, my faith is about as steady as a card house. So, at the moment, no,” The nun groans in annoyance then glances around, she quickly hops to her feet then walks off looking for anyone that could confirm that she was telling the truth. If there was one thing Yumiko didn’t like it was being called a liar. Lucas rolls his eyes and stands up to follow her. “You coming Maxie?”

The Bishop stands and stretches before following her and his brother. “Eh why not?”

When walking into the kitchen, Yumiko is standing by Father Anderson. Enrico automatically tenses up before realizing that the nightmare that he saw before was indeed just that, a nightmare. Yumiko tugs Anderson’s sleeve. “Can you tell them that I’m not lying about Addison being real.”

Anderson turns his two sons. Kinda shocked that neither of them could see her. “Aye. The lass is real. Short, blond, Follows Hellsing around closer then Alucard does. Pretty white wings and a halo.”

Maxwell looks towards Lucas then laughs loudly, holding his stomach as he doubles over. “That’s hilarious! Everyone knows Angles don’t resemble humans in the slightest, lots of eyes and tall. Sometimes the head of a lion!” He wipes a tear from his lavender eyes. 

Lucas holds his brother up as he laughs as well. “Whatever Hellsing gave you guys to smoke, you need to share cause holy shit. Let's say Angel’s do look human, why be short? Please! They are all powerful beings! I would choose to make myself as tall as you Father!” He leans on the counter as Maxwell starts cackling again. Anderson looks up as said Hellsing walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge searching for water, sure enough Addison was trailing behind her.

Yumiko turns and rushes over to take Addison’s hands. “Addie! How do you feel?” Of course, to Lucas and Enrico, it looks like their poor little sister has completely lost her mind. 

Addison smiled softly. “I’m okay Yumiko, just a little sore but nothing that a little sun and rest can’t fix,” She gently touches the Nun's face and giggles softly. "You're always filled with such positive energy that it’s just contagious.”

Lucas slowly puts a hand on Maxwell's shoulder. "Enrico, I fear we may have pushed Yumiko a little too hard recently and she's lost it a little." He runs a hand through his black hair.

Addison sighs softly. "I'm guessing they don’t realize that I’m here. Figures that the Bishop and my own brother don't know that I exist."

"Brother," Yumiko tilts her head. "You mean Lucas? Father Anderson, does Lucas have any siblings?" She turns to face the Priest as Integra leans back on the fridge with her water, suddenly interested in the conversation. 

Anderson rubs his chin. "Not that I know of. None on record. Do you have any siblings Lucas?” He looks at the Faith shakened Priest. 

Lucas shakes his head. "Nope. Just a mother and father that died in a car wreck when I was 7. Then I bounced around orphanages and foster homes in America. Then I believe on my 10th birthday you showed up to take me to Rome." He reaches back subconsciously to fix the back of his shirt like it was bugging something on his back. Lucas was a pretty violent child. He often turned to swing on kids who got too close to his back or touched it. He still hates people close to his back. Only a select few have gained his trust to be near it.

“That’s not his story at all.” Addison says softly, she reaches up for the halo that’s around her head but stops when noticing Enrico Maxwell. Integra looks between Addison and Lucas. He rolls his shoulders again and shakes out his back. He's always done that since Integra first met the boy. The dots in her head slowly connect as she drinks more water. 

She turns to Anderson. "What's up with Arrow's back?"

“It got damaged in the car accident. We were told two metal rods got stuck inside of him and left scars whenever they removed them." Anderson states rather bluntly. 

Yumiko looks at Addison. "What do you mean? I vividly remember him and Heinkel fighting when he first arrived cause they slapped his back."

“Those scars aren’t from a car accident. He’s a Fallen Angel because he fell in love with Roxanne.” Addison explains while sitting on the counter.

Integra chokes on her water as Anderson drops his cup. Yumiko just freezes. Integra slowly turns to face the Angel. "My Roxanne?"

“Yes ma’am, you see it’s kind of hard to explain. He fell multiple timelines ago and he’s been in love with her within every timeline. Although this is the only timeline that they have actually gotten together, freaking finally by the way, I’ve been trying to nudge them in the right direction for ages,” Addison looks towards Integra, as if asking permission to show herself. Integra gives a slight nod trying to make sense of everything she just learned. Addison slowly grabbed her halo and took a breath, “Well there’s no turning back now.” she whispers before slipping the halo on her ring finger.

The moment Addison appears on the counter, Maxwell and Lucas both jump back. Lucas knocks into Maxwell sending them both to the floor. “The fuck!? Where did she come from!?” The Faithless Priest screams.

Addison pinches the bridge of her nose much like Integra does. “None of you guys listen. My friend Yumiko has already explained this. I’m an Angel.“

Maxwell and Lucas cross themselves swiftly while on the floor as Yumiko hugs Addison as she sits on the counter. “See! I’m not crazy!”

Addison smiles softly at the hug and grabs her cheeks kissing her head. “My dear girl don’t EVER change,“ she whispers before jumping down to look at Lucas. “And as for you. I guess I have some explaining to do, or I can let my memory’s do the explaining for me.”

Lucas holds a finger up as he pushes himself up to his feet. “Listen, I don’t fully get what's going on at the moment, but I swear to God if this is some prank pulled off by Vexia again, I’mma beat a small French woman.”

“Well good thing she's not pranking you. Because I don’t feel like she could take another beating. I’m Addison, your sister. Allow me to give a short explanation. A very long time ago you were an Angel like me, but you ended up falling in love with Roxanne and our father took your wings and cast you to earth as a Fallen Angel. That’s the true reason for the scars on your back.”

Lucas just blinks a few times and shakes his head. “I- WHAT?!” He yells. Reaching back, he touches the base of one of the scars on his back over his shirt. They are starting to hurt and itch again.

“I’m not lying Lucas. I can’t lie actually, but if you need more proof.“ She suddenly snatches a small dark ring out of midair.

The Faithless Priest jumps back slightly. “How in the blood soaked Protestant Hell did you do that?” 

“Because I can, now I need you to try and stick with me here okay, this used to be your halo, and the scars on your back were once your wings.”

“Alright. I’ll play along smol Angel. Let’s say for a moment I believe you.” 

She crossed her arms in annoyance. “You’ve always been so stubborn, how about I just show you? Do I have permission to share my memories with you dear Brother.“

Lucas rolls his eyes slightly. “Sure, smol one.” The Angel gently reaches up to cup his face in her hands. Whispering a soft prayer as she tenderly holds onto her brother. Her silver eyes glow gold for a moment. Everything hit Lucas like a bus, his blue eyes blowing out. At first, he seems very lethargic. Seeing memories of him walking with Jesus and spending time with a blond haired woman. The early years hold nothing interesting, not till he sees a certain ivory haired crimson eyed dhampir sitting in front of a fireplace reading. A small smile creeps across his face as he watches the woman blow a Nazi ghoul’s brains out splattering herself in the blood. A huge grin on her face as she laughs. A certain bubbly happy feeling spreading throughout his body till suddenly a tall figure looms over him. Lucas slowly starts to shake as he grabs onto Addison’s wrists. The yelling, the hitting, his bow being snapped in two, the pain. God, the searing pain in his back returns right over his scars as his beautiful white wings are ripped from his back in a golden bloody mess as he just accepts it, not even fighting.

Addison pulls the man close and hugs him, “I know... I know it hurts Lucas, I tried to stop him, I tried so hard.” she whispers soothingly.

Lucas quickly wraps his arms around the small Angel and hides his face in her hair. "Oh God Addison. I-I-" He starts crying. Lucas fell and left his sister alone. 

The Angel reaches up to gently run a hand through her brother’s dark hair, it had changed from blonde to pitch black when he had fallen. “It’s okay, I promise it’s okay."

"I left you. Oh Lord oh Mighty," He jerks his face back up and grabs Addison's shoulders. "Did he hurt you?!" The memory of their father's rage finally catches up.

She doesn’t answer for a moment, only resting a hand on his cheek with tearful eyes. “I’m fine Lucas.” She has at long last been reunited with the man whose name is quite literally written over her heart, her big brother. 

Lucas pulls Addison back into another hug holding her as if she is going to just disappear from him. With Maxwell being a dumb struck fool at the moment, Yumiko speaks up. "So does this mean he's going to get his wings and halo back?"

Addison shakes her head slightly. "He can’t sadly, I’ve tried to convince my father.” She holds steady to her brother refusing to let him go. 

Lucas snorts. "Of course. Still a hard ass bastard."

Yumiko shifts on the counter playing with the ends of her hair. "Does he have to leave us?" Yumiko has this fear. She knows their job is dangerous and can lead to death so she's fearful of losing her family. Granted they aren't blood related, but in her head, Lucas is her brother. She's always saw him as a brother. He helped her through so much just as Enrico has.

“No, no not at all dear," she slowly lets Lucas go and swallows hard, it still hurts to do due to the kick she had received to the throat. "He doesn’t have to go anywhere.” She looks past the Nun and frowns slightly. At the end of all this he would still go back with Iscariot. He would leave her again.

"I'm not going anywhere Yumiko. You are my sister just as much as Rico is my brother and Heinkel is my sibling. However, Addison is my baby sister, yes that half a millisecond matters, I am older. She deserves a place in my life." Lucas states rather bluntly.

The Angel looks back at her brother and narrows her eyes. "You're still gonna go on about this!?” 

"Yes! That millisecond matters Addison! Just like size! I'm STILL taller than you! You are a smol bean for life!" Lucas waves his hands around as he talks.

“I don’t understand why he couldn’t have made me taller. It’s annoying when I have to get Alucard or Integra to get everything for me from the top shelves. Alucard is mean and sets those snack cake things I like on top of the fridge. But I can’t use my wings or else I’d break something.”

Lucas covers his mouth and turns around to hide his laugh as he bangs his free hand on the counter to keep from laughing. Integra sighs and pushes her hair back leaning on the counter next to Anderson. "His love language is being a nuisance. I thought you would be used to that by now."

“I am used to it but he also hides the step stool in the dumbest places. He had Vex hide the steps stool in a cave in Australia once.” 

Letting out a cackle, Lucas leans on the counter to hold himself up as he laughs. "I know I'm supposed to hate Hellsing but how can a family full of heathens be so damn funny!"

Integra shrugs slightly and pats Addison's head “I’m not sure but it can get damn annoying.” Right about that time Seras walks into the kitchen holding a sleeping Vexia. The Victoria was still very hesitant to leave her child alone.

Maxwell pulls out a seat to sit down at the table finally finding his voice. "You know she can walk correct? I know she can, she likes to walk around Iscariot headquarters and steal our snack cakes."

Seras snaps her head at the Bishop and nearly snarls at him. She was definitely not in the mood. After the whole incident with Zorin the woman had become a lot more vicious when it came to her child’s well-being. “After hearing she fell down the stairs and got her head slammed into a table in a time of vulnerability, I think I’d rather carry her.” She growls out. 

Maxwell holds up his hands as Integra walks over to the women she has, surprisingly, grown close too over the years. "Ignore him. That's what I do. How is she doing?" The Iron Maiden does worry for her niece. One getting their head slammed into a table can't be too pleasant.

“She’s been mostly sleeping, I’ve been able to convince her to eat.“ The British vampire sighs and rubs her daughter’s back gently. 

"No one told me being a mother would be so hard." Integra rubs her eyes and glances towards the backdoor. Thankfully getting those glass doors replaced didn't take too long.

“I heard about what happened, is everyone okay?” She asks curiously. Glancing over as Alucard walks into the kitchen. 

"I can't speak for Zorin, but Roxanne has been keeping her distance. She hasn't said a word to anyone in Hellsing. Let alone looked at Integra and me." Alucard says calmly looking for a blood pack. Lucas snaps his head back up. His girlfriend did something to Addison. He remembers Yumiko saying something about that. 

"What…did Roxanne do to you Addison?" He slowly turns to his sister. 

Addison waves him off. "It’s fine, sin clouded her vision but it has lifted.” She walks out of the kitchen. 

Lucas snaps his head to Alucard. "What did she do?"

The Undead King looks down at Lucas for a moment then thinks, he must choose his words wisely for his daughter sake. “Deseree tempted her, Roxanne's mind, as Addison said, was clouded with sin but she nearly killed Addison." He knew Addison has a brother. She, at times of extreme lows, would speak of him. All Alucard was waiting for is when Addison would reveal herself to him and restore his memories. 

Lucas is quiet for a moment as he leans back on the table. "And I'm guessing Addison has forgiven her but Roxanne is still beating herself up over it?" Alucard nods and tears open his blood bag. 

Surprisingly Vexia is the one to speak up tiredly. "The fuck I miss?"

Everyone goes quiet. Seras swallows hard thinking of a way to answer her child that wouldn't worry her. "What do you last remember?"

“Roxanne and The Cunt Muffin arguing." Vexia lays her chin on her mother’s shoulder and yawns showing her fangs, she’s not able to see Yumiko who was standing directly behind her mother. Yumiko frowns slightly but quickly shakes the face away. 

"Roxanne gave way to her vampire which allowed Sin to cloud her mind. She emotionally beat the shit outta Zorin but… " The vampire trails off. 

Vexia continues holding onto her mother and tilts her head “There’s more to this story I’m assuming- Wait is she ok!? Roxanne!” She quickly tries to get outta her mother’s lap.

Seras tightens her arms around her daughter. "Yes and no. Desree tempted Roxanne and aided in the cloud of sin. She was able to temp Roxanne into attacking Addison and trying to kill her."

Vexia tenses up. "S-she tried to kill the angel-”

"Hell yeah she did, she came pretty close too. Except some fucking Hellsing had to ruin the fun. It was a pure joy to watch terror in that damn Angel's eyes." Desree says as she wanders into the kitchen. Seras holds Vexia closer to her chest.

Integra and Alucard both cut their eyes towards Sin. Alucard sets his blood bag down. "And you think, you're safe from Roxanne's rage?" It was an honest question. If an Angel is not safe what makes this Whore think she is.

“Because the only thing that can hurt me is the damned Angel I wanted her to kill, but even then I’ll become victorious," She chuckles. Addison walks back into the room and suddenly the tension is extremely high. Sin and Purity staring each other down. Amber and silver eyes lock. "I must say for getting your ass kicked by Roxanne you look well. She'll be an excellent soldier for me in the coming months. All that pure rage throwing you around. Enough to turn a woman on." Desrees voice is so damn smooth. 

“Firstly, ew that’s nasty coming from a sinful thing like you, and secondly, we both know that’s not gonna happen,” Addison snaps before walking to stand in front of Integra. "Also stop thinking such sinful things of Vexia Bernadotte." Seras glares at the ambered eyed woman holding Vexia closer. Alucard taking a step towards Seras to help protect Vexia. 

Desree shrugs. "She's a good looking woman. Maybe with some convincing I can get her on my side as well. I take Roxanne and Vexia is bound to follow her sister, like a sick lost puppy," She turns to head out. "Last I saw Roxanne was sitting in the woods alone. Perhaps she can use some company."

Addison's eyes flash gold, grabbing the Demon Bitche's grabbing Deserees wrist, giving her a chance to reconsider. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She whispers. Never has the Angel sounded more cold. 

Desree just smirks and leans down slightly. "Or what? You're gunna beat me. You couldn't save Vexia. You couldn't even fight back against Roxanne. For fucks sake Purity, you couldn't save your own goddamn brother."

At that Addison snaps, letting out a loud scream of anger that honestly brought chills to everyone within the kitchen. She grips Deseree's wrist harder, turning, and slinging her across the room, through the same damn glass doors that they just had to replace. The sheer amount of strength in the Angel's throw was an absolute shock to anyone but Alucard and Lucas.

Lucas snorts and follows his sister outside, arms folded over his chest. "This is going to be good. I do not miss being slung around like that," He looks at Alucard. "Have you ever faced Addison's strength?"

Alucard coughs slightly. “PFFFT, me? No never.” Addison walks towards Deseree angrily and grabs her by the hair and brings a fist to her face, black blood pours from the demon's lips. The Demon smirks and grabs Addison's wrist slinging her back towards the house as she stands wiping the blood. Desree doesn't wish to kill the Angel just yet. She wants to make Purity suffer. She can settle for playtime.

Addison groans as she rolls towards her brother's and Alucard's feet. She swiftly stands up and Runs back over. The ground was still slippery due to the rain from before; the angel would use that to her advantage. When getting around a yard away from the Demon she falls to her rear so she can slide between the taller woman’s legs. Grabbing her ankle so the bitch falls on her face. 

Desree lets out a yelp as she eats dirt, as Vexia would put it. She twists around and slams a foot into the back of Addison's head. If she was mortal, the kick probably would've broken her skull. The moment the kick touches the back of the Angel's head, Integra Hellsing lets out a small gasp and covers her mouth. The Iron Maiden has never done such a thing.

Addison stumbles forward and lets out a shaking breath as she falls to her knees, mud absolutely covering her. The Angel falls over in a slight daze, she was definitely not prepared for that. Sin climbs to her feet and grabs the back of the Angel's blond hair in her fist jerking her up and slinging her towards the woods. With a laugh she turns to the audience on the porch and bows all dramatic. A mockery of what Alucard and Roxanne do to Integra.

Addison crashes into a tree so hard the oak snaps like a twig, it seems like forever before she hits the ground and slides to a stop, covered in mud and her own blood laying alone in the middle of the woods. She shuddered violently and blinks sluggishly. A pair of footsteps approach Addison. They are light, but not light enough to stop the sounds of twigs snapping beneath them. The person sighs and kneels to help the Angel sit up. When Roxanne's face comes into view Addison can make out her pale cheeks have blood stains on them from crying. 

The Angel blinks at Roxanne in a slight daze then leans back against a tree tiredly and continues to try and catch her breath. She felt humiliated and utterly useless, her breath hitches as she leans over to wipe Roxanne's cheeks. Mud now replaces blood. Roxanne kneels beside the Angel. "I'm sorry Addison." She takes off her red leather coat putting it around the blond woman. 

“It’s okay, I forgave you before you even hurt me but I’m starting to think I can’t defeat Deseree, I’m not strong enough.” She whispers, gold dripping down her cheek. Roxanne reaches out to wipe her tears glancing towards the direction Addison came from. Her hand dropping down to brush over Reaper before she touches her invisible Hellsing Bind. She's thinking. One could see it as a dangerous thing depending on how one views Hellsing as a whole. 

The Angel lulls her head to glance at Roxanne. "Don't please," She asks in a whisper. She closes her eyes for a moment. “I don’t want you to get hurt Roxanne, just keep me some company?“

Roxanne sighs and sits down beside Addison pulling a knee up to her chest propping her arm on it. "Can I confide in you? I mean if you're feeling up for it."

“Speak your mind.” Tiredly, she looks at Roxanne curious. 

"I'd imagine everyone knows what has happened by now. So I'm," She sighs. "I'm scared to go back." Hellsing HATED to admit their emotions. Roxanne Rose Wingates Hellsing, is scared.

“You’re afraid that everyone hates you? My dear nobody hates you, well except for The Doktor, The Major, and Zorin, but ya know that’s normal. Everyone still loves you, including me."

"Still feel incredibly guilty. I shouldn't have given into my vampire like that." Roxanne looks at her hands where she touched the Axe. She can still feel how it felt in her hands. Powerful. It made her feel invincible… she hated the feeling.

Addison nods slowly and gently takes those hands in her own. "I know. Guilt is one of the worst punishments to exist."

Roxanne squeezes Addison's hands gently. "That's why I've been sitting out here," In Roxanne's head she deserves death. It's a fleeing thought that's been coming and going since she's been out here. "I'm a monster."

“No you’re not, as I’ve said before sin clouded your judgment. It happens to everyone. The only monster is Deseree and most of Millennium. There’s a few of them that I actually like quite a bit, Tubalcain is quite a gentleman and Ms.Winkle is a dear.”

"Listen me and you, we can sit here and argue all day if I'm a monster or not; or I can help you back to the house before it starts to rain again," The small blonde shakily works on standing up. Groaning as she used the tree for support. It feels like her body has been run over by various cars all going at high speed, and it hasn't even been 3 days yet. Roxanne sighs kneeling in front of the Angel with her back to her. "Climb on."

“Nonono I’ve got it, you can start heading back, I’ll catch up with you."

Roxanne glances over her shoulder at the Blond. "Addison, I'm not letting you walk back. You're hurt and it's muddy. I'm wearing boots… please let me help you," After a few moments the Angel climbs onto Roxanne's back. She is light; like extremely light. She seemed to weigh nothing. Hell, even a child could carry her. With some slight adjusting Roxanne finally stands walking through the muddy woods holding onto Addison's legs with her arms around Roxanne’s neck. The Hellsing's combat boots provide a solid grip as she heads back towards the house, exiting the woods. Roxanne felt naked growing closer to the house. With her coat around Addison and her sunglasses still sitting with her bag in her room, it felt like her Sins are on view to everyone behind her crimson eyes. 

Addison lays her head against Roxanne's shoulder blade and closes her eyes. When coming into view of the French home everyone looks up, Deseree turns from where she was taunting Integra and grins. “The Guardian is dead! Fuck yeah, I told you I killed her Hellsing bitch."

"Keep running ya jaw you German Whore and I'll break it off myself. She's still breathing. I can feel her heart against my back." Roxanne's tone is calm and even as she just looks up towards her parents. Still not making eye contact but it's better than looking at the cunt. She would not give the woman the satisfaction of seeing her eyes. She would not let her temper rage and flare again. She refuses to give Sin that hold again.

Addison lets out a soft laugh and shudders slightly. “Mhmmm can’t get rid of me that easily." Roxanne stops walking with one foot on the stairs. She gets a smirk, slowly letting go of one of Addison's legs and flips the Demon off, spitting towards her. Under it all, even after being punished, Roxanne is still herself. Teasing and always pushing the boundaries, nothing can break her of that. 

Deseree growls angrily and turns to walk off. Hienkel raises a brow. “How the heck are you carrying her through the woods for that matter."

Roxanne climbs the stairs after grabbing Addison's leg again. "She's surprisingly light. Super light even." Roxanne turns to carefully set Addison down in a chair. The leather coat slipping off the Angel's shoulders. 

Addison closed her eyes and smiled tiredly. “That’s what being made of clouds does to you.” 

That’s when Yumiko runs over picking her up. “Oh Wow!! She is light!”

Heinkel walks over swiftly. "Bull. Let me try. Gimmie," They take the Angel in their arms and turn to look at Maxwell. "Bro, you could hold her." Roxanne turns to walk to the corner of the porch and lean on the railing away from everyone, holding her arms and looking down slightly. She still feels… dead. 

Addison laughs loudly as Maxwell scoffed. “I can carry most anything. I am extremely strong!” He exclaimed. 

Alucard walks over and gently rubs Roxanne's back while kissing her head. She glances up at her father. "So are you still disappointed in me?"

“No my dear Starling.... Addison and I talked and she helped me and your mother understand.” Alucard says softly. He runs a hand through her ivory hair causing Roxanne to lay her head back into his gloved hand closing her eyes. Her body is finally relaxing. As thrilling as the power is, it scared her. Much like when she was 13. Roxanne is scared of herself and that fear grows nearly every day. Alucard gently pulls his child close and kissed her head, rocking slightly side to side. Alucard knows his daughter finds comfort in him. His violence and actions have always made her feel safe. 

Hienkle hands Addison to Anderson, the priest holds her so gently then looks towards Integra. The Iron Maiden seems so relieved that the Angel is fairly okay. Anderson holds the muddy Angel out towards her curiously. 

Integra shakes her head. "I'm good. I don't fight constantly in the field like you all." While that is true, Integra is an avid lover of fencing and swords, often practicing with them when she can. She has a collection. 

Alucard looks towards Anderson with a slight smirk and a nod. The Judas Priest chuckled and shoved Addison in her arms anyway before running off. Integra gasps and pulls Addison close subconsciously. She looks down at the Angel in shock. "You are light."

Addison laughs softly. "So I’ve been told, light like a feather." 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Certain vampires have been observed to have the ability to mess with one's mind on a psychological level. Instead of seeking blood and carnage these vampires simply seek the chaos that comes with messing with one's mind.” Yumiko reads outloud from her laptop screen as she sits criss cross in front of a coffee table in the living room, which has slowly turned into the base of operations for research. She stumbled across some old website full of Occult Vampire nonsense and has been combing through it for the past hour. 

Vexia turns her head towards her best friend, the small blind woman currently sitting in ‘Her future wife’s’ lap while twirling that curl around her index finger. “Sounds like a certain Hello Kitty pantie wearing cunt I know, but she’s a fake.“

Heinkel tosses their notebook on the coffee table from where they are laying on the floor. "Isn't Roxanne a psychological vampire as well?"

"Yah but she wouldn’t do anything like this,” she continues playing with that curl. “What about you Maxi-Pad? Your fat ass find anything?” She called out not knowing his exact location. She wasn’t completely blind anymore. Her vision was slowly but surely coming back but the only thing really visible to her was Rip's face at the moment. 

The Major rolls his eyes from his seat on the other side of the room. "I have to agree with the Catholics. This is something old and ancient. Perhaps another full blood vampire. If they wanted blood, surely they would've found us all by now. In fact I would prefer it. Psychological torture can be fun in its own rights too I suppose." The German man chuckles slightly. He has always been obsessed with violence and wars. Going as far to drag out this silly Vampire spat since the end of World War 2. Which ended nearly 80 years ago. 

“You have very odd kinks for a guy with no penis." Vexia thinks aloud.

Roxanne laughs from the floor dropping her phone on her non-existing chest. "Vexia we both know the Major and Dok are into some weird shit." 

“The Dok likes butt plugs cause he’s so full of shit, yet he has an even smaller penis than The Major and that dumb fuck doesn’t even have one.”

Roxanne let's out a cackle covering her eyes with her hand, in a very similar fashion as Alucard. "While that's true, nothing freaks me out more than Jan. I walked into that room ONCE when lost." She shudders.

“That mother fucker has a baby carrot at best, he can’t last more than 4 seconds. He might have more STDS than Deseree and that’s saying something." At that Alucard laughs loudly. 

The No-Life King holds his face before collecting himself enough to speak. "Please tell me you have something on Luke Valentine. That Demi-God wanna-be still thinks he can beat me."

“For a man with the last name Valentine it’s kind of hard to see how you can’t get laid. Also might I mention how much he sheds, I sometimes pull his hair out of my butt crack and I’ve never even touched the fool. Also might I mention that he has the world's biggest fucking feet. I’ll get on the Zeppelin sometimes to do some shit and I’ll hear him walking down the corridors with no shoes on. With the smacking of those feet I would’ve thought that Jan was fucking some whore."

Heinkel covers their face with a pillow to muffle the loud laughter coming from them. Yumiko has her head laying on the coffee table, shoulders shaking as she laughs. Tubalcain walks into the room trying to figure out what the hell is causing all the commotion. Vexia grins, she knows those footsteps from anywhere, when poofing onto the Zeppelin usually Dandy would be the one to catch her. 

“Oh here comes stank breath, I was waiting for ya Dandy Dick. Listen I gotta give the man credit. He’s a gentleman man; but how the FUCK are you expecting to find a lady when your skunk breath just wafts in their face. Did you eat road kill or your own ass? Cause that mustache kinda does look like a shit smear." That damn near kills the Captain of The Wild Geese. He falls over using Alucard's shoulder to catch himself. Pip's face turns bright red as he laughs to the point he can't breathe anymore and uses his hat to fan his face. 

Roxanne rolls over and pushes herself up on her knees taking Vexia's hand. "V. I need the juicy details. Zorin. You are constantly in her room, I. Need. Details. I will buy you a box of French Twinkies for this information."

“So that Bitche's room is like HELLA messy, I’m talking she probably has a designated corner to shit in. That would actually explain the smell, as stated she has Hello Kitty panties but she ALSO has a collection of Care Bear plushies that she keeps under her bed. Oh and her diary is FUCKING JUICY! Juicy enough that I actually stole it and hung the entries on my wall in my room. Apparently she thinks I’m actually kinda cute.”

Rip seems to become slightly annoyed at the idea of Zorin finding the small Bernadotte cute. Roxanne throws her head back laughing so hard, it rings through the entire house. She reaches over to grab Lucas' shoulder to steady herself on her knees so she wouldn't fall. The two went out for a walk a few hours ago where Lucas explained everything about who he is and was fully prepared for Roxanne to dump him on the spot. 

When they came back, Lucas' neck was a different color from when he left and Roxanne had a smug ass look on her face. They seem to be even closer than before

Vexia smirks and points in the general direction that Deseree was sitting in “Alrighty, I can’t forget the cunt muffin. The dumb fuck that I actually dated, worst mistake of my life by the way, not only are you a horrible kisser but I know for a fact that you have multiple STDs. That’s right I went through your files on the Zepplin you dumb whore. And you thought that your stank ass was going to touch me. But I also would like to add that you were like the sloppiest person I have ever made out with, like seriously you were acting like you were trying to eat my face, but you being cannibalistic wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest at this point. And you act like Zoran Blitz is an actual upgrade from me, she is probably the fugliest woman I’ve seen. Honey your a succubus you can DEFINITELY do better than that German Dumpster, I guess you just like the taste of trash."

Rip throws her head back laughing. At the point everyone was dying of laughter. Millennium even pitted against each other in laughing at some of their fellow Nazis roasts. It's gotten to the point where it's hard to tell who's alive and who's undead cause no one is breathing. The laughter is that hard. Desree just stares at Vexia then to the The Major then back to Vexia. "So you're playing favorites with the fucking bean pole? I call that unfair. She's a Nazi." She makes a point to stress the last 3 words. To drill it into Rip's head that she IS in fact a Nazi. 

Vexia flipped the other off then turned to Rip. “I obviously can’t forget about The Huntress, or better yet, The Twig, you have NO Ass, NO chest. Your also fucking dense I swear to God! I’ve given you multiple opportunities to strike me down. To let The Huntress Kill Hellsing's Vixen," She gently grabbed Rip's chin. “I could kill you, you could kill me, but why don’t we Ms. Winkle?"

Rip Van Winkle blushes. A slow creeping red up her cheeks, her heart may be slowly beating at a dangerous low speed but she can still blush. The blush is quickly overturned when that grin appears on her face and presses her forehead to Vexia's. "Ich kenne Vixian nicht. Vielleicht möchte ich dich zuerst in mein bett bringen." (I don't know Vixian. Perhaps I wish to get you in my bed first.) 

The French woman wrapped her arms around The German's neck and blushes, she had been studying German just for occasions like this. “*je t'aime, I have for a long time, I just wish you would leave them." (I love you.) 

Rip tilts her head around thinking as the laughter around them finally dies down. She wishes she could… but where would she go?


	8. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: This chapter does contain rape. While not graphic, we please ask you excurse caution when reading. By all means if you need to skip the chapter, please do. 
> 
> I do NOT own the song used in this chapter.  
> Hall of Fame- The Script

Close. They know they are close. After 6 days of non stop research, save for the occasional sparring match to release stress, nightmares, and fighting; Hellsing, Iscarot, and Millennium have managed to pool together enough stories, legends, myths, and rumors to piece together this giant nightmare puzzle. Well, it's more like Roxanne and Yumiko have been pulling many late night to solve this puzzle which has ended here; With Roxanne is sitting on the floor once more, on one side of the coffee table with Yumiko on the other. Both of them are buried in their notebooks and laptops scribbling out things on paper. The Heir to Hellsing scribbling down random sigils in her notebook. “Yu?” 

“Yeah,” The Nun asks curiously, looking up from a book she was reading and tilts her head to the side. “Did you figure something out?” Rip and Pip are heard sitting on another couch, The Captain of the Geese trying his damnedest to try and teach The Huntress how to speak in French, from the sound of frustration in his voice it didn’t seem like she's doing very well. 

Roxanne moves her laptop looking over the coffee table full of papers to double check something in her notebook. She gets a huge grin in her face showing her fangs. "I think we figured something out."

The Nun nearly knocks over her water while standing up to walk over and sit beside her. “Tell me pleasssse!"

Roxanne flips a few pages back in her notebook. The page is covered in old Romanian alphabet characters. "These are old Romanian alphabet characters. Like super old. Do you still have the page full of those symbols you found?"

She quickly reaches over and grabs the book that she was reading then turns to a bookmark before handing it over. "This one?”

Roxanne nods, holding her notebook and Yumiko's book side by side. "I'm willing to bet that these match up with those symbols in some way. I'm willing to bet my Hellsing blood we are dealing with an ancient Romanian Vampire with a knack for psychological torture."

“We did it! Heck yeah! Now I can make my celebratory cookies! Vexia has been begging me to make them! Then we can stop this dumb vampire!”

"Ahhh we aren't quite there yet Yumiko. We still need his name and the place this bastard is hiding," Roxanne sets the research aside closing her laptop as she looks at the time. "But this is a big breakthrough so victory cookies! I'mma go check on Vexia and say night to my parents." Roxanne jumps to her feet with grace and ease.

Yumiko smiled brightly as she gets up. “Tell her I said night!” She called out walking to the kitchen. 

"I will! Anyone else have a message for the French one?"

Rip looks up from where she was sitting. “Tell her I said goodnight as well.” She replied softly. Roxanne gives a nod and turns to the stairs raising her arms up to pop her shoulder blades. All things considered, Roxanne is in a pretty good mood. The last few days have been pretty relaxed and calm for the most part. A trace of anger could not be found in her lanky body and the sin has been tucked right where it belongs in the back of her head.

When approaching Vexia's room on the top floor, Roxanne is surprised whenever she doesn’t hear the TV in the bedroom, everyone knows Vexia usually falls asleep watching movies or TV shows. Instead there’s a low murmuring and shuffling. Roxanne pauses at the door tilting her head before knocking on it a few times. "Vex can I come in?"

The muttering stopped yet the movement still continued. A light knock on the wall from what was presumably the headboard of the bed, either Vexia was in there and just didn’t hear her or someone else is with her. 

Roxanne found it a little odd. She could've sworn Vexia only had the heart eyes for Rip, and she's downstairs with Pip. She should just walk away, if Vexia fell for someone else that's on Vexia, but something in Roxanne's head tells her something is not right. It's rare for Vexia to not respond to Roxanne at night. The No-Life-Princess places a hand on the door knob and turns. 

Annoyingly enough the door is locked. There’s yet another knock on the wall, a hushed, “Be still my Dear” is heard. That wasn’t Vex, That wasn’t her at all. 

Every hair on Roxanne's body stands on end as well as all 5 of her senses on high alert. Something is wrong. The fear from Vexia's room suddenly became abundantly clear when Roxanne focused on that room alone rather than the whole house. She narrows her crimson eyes at the door and takes a step back looking around before kicking her right foot out against the door right above the door knob. Quick and clean. Something her Aunt taught her. 

The door falls open with a crash. When looking towards the bed, Death Spawn sees the most horrifying thing that she could even imagine. A completely bare Vexia trembling as a figure pinned her down. It was Deseree, the fucking demon bitch, Sin new that Roxanne was in the room with her but didn’t care. Only continuing her nonconsensual actions. 

Time only slowed for Roxanne. Rage light her body aflame. It was the only thing Roxanne can feel at the moment. Hellsing took 3 steps into the room and snatch Desree's short hair jerking her head back at a violent angle. Any mortal would've died with the force of the jerk alone. Never mind the angle. Crimson eyes stare into amber. Crimson had vision of blood and fire. 

The Demon chuckles while grabbing Roxanne by the neck and shoving her into a wall. “I wasn’t finished playing with her yet.” She whispers smoothly. It makes Roxanne's skin crawl. Sin leans back over the Bernadotte and grabs her chin before kissing her aggressively. 

Roxanne stood. Her rage was not as wild and all over like when she fought Zorin. No. This was far worse. A controlled calm rage that had her skin dancing on coals. Roxanne walks back towards the Demon and grabs her neck. Nails digging into the skin as she jerks her arm back, sending Desree out of the bedroom. Death Spawn was going to make her name known today. 

Sin chuckles as she rolls to a stop by the stairs, swiftly standing up. "If you wanted to join me I would’ve let you.” Roxanne clearly wasn't thinking the clearest as she neared the demon, because Sin grabbed her by the shoulder and shoving her down the 13 stairs far to easily. 

Once Roxanne hit the bottom of the stairs, she rolled to her feet looking back up not uttering a word. She simply holds up the middle finger while sticking her tongue out behind it. A line of blood running down from her hair line down over her right eye. 

Deseree slowly walks down the stairs with a low chuckle. The commotion has drawn Pip, Rip, and Yumiko out of the living room. Deseree leans against the railing and grins towards Rip. "Seems I was able to get in The Vixen's bed before you Dear."

Rip eyes widen as she reaches for her shoulders like her musket is there. Only to remember that The Major had confiscated it. Pip and Yumiko seem lost, not fully understanding what is happening due to the sheer speed of it all, and before they can get an answer Roxanne kicks her foot up into Desree's throat while drawing Reaper at the same time and unloading 4 shots into her gut. Reaper is not a quiet gun by any means. It's loud. It echos. It's meant to leave behind the feeling of dread and death. To remind those who hear it of what's coming. 

Deseree laughs loudly and slouched against the stairs holding her stomach as if the bullets did nothing. The woman was cackling her amber eyes seeming to glow with excitement. Raising a clawed fist in the air and screamed “THE VIXEN IS BROKEN, SHE'S BEEN DEFLOWERED!” The Demon shouts it for everyone to hear, like a scream of victory. It pisses Roxanne off to no end. If one needs to exclaim their victory, there simply is no victory. 

Rip, Pip, Yumiko, and Roxanne freeze. Hearing it is different then seeing it. Roxanne could pretend it was all just some horrible nightmare. At any moment she would wake up and Vexia would be in her bed safe. Hearing it just makes it solidify. Everything Roxanne saw did happen before her very eyes. 

It's a quick moment before Roxanne sends her foot into Sin's chest forcing the barrel of Reaper into Desree's mouth but refuses to pull the trigger right away. Crimson eyes bore into amber once more looking for a hint of fear. Of anything.

Deseree seems stunned at most before seeming to smile around the gun, her body still shaking with silent laughter. Around that moment is when a few people in the house finally get to the commotion. Seras, most notably, is slightly annoyed. Rubbing her eyes Hell's mother simply asks, “The fuck is going on now!”

Roxanne's eyes narrow at the Demon and she pulls the trigger making sure to watch her eyes. The pure satisfaction of watching the back of Desree's skull blow out was like fucking gold to Roxanne. Blood and brains splatter up the stairs, wall, and to the roof. Ignoring her aunt's question. 

The moment Reaper goes off Pip's brain finally kicks into gear registering exactly what Desree said and what it means. He takes off up stairs passing Roxanne. His heart pounding a million times a minute. The French Mercenary believes a heart attack will end him before he retires at this rate. 

Deseree goes still for a moment before smiling again and shoving the Hellsing off of her. When standing, the back of her head can be clearly seen. It's rehealing at a rapid rate. Faster than anyone should be able too with Reaper's bullets. "Now that you’ve gotten that off your chest let me answer Mrs. Victoria. Let me put it bluntly, I. Raped. Your. Daughter.“ A sick grin grows across Desree's face. 

Roxanne hits the wall and slides down grabbing the back of her head. Reaper somewhere off down the hallway, she let it go when being thrown. Roxanne starts to cry as the words hit her. Vexia has been raped and Roxanne walked in on it. The image and sounds burned into her brain. The fear she felt coming from Vexia clung to her skin like ink. Seras growls, blue eyes turning red. "What?!?!" Anger flares from her slapping Roxanne in the face with a hammer. Fear and despondent rolling from Pip's upstairs. It's suffocating to Roxanne. It just hooks into her soul. 

"Seras!!!" Pip sounds heartbroken from upstairs, the man's saintly slipping as Integra and Alucard finally show up from their room at the top of the stairs as well as Maxwell and The Major. 

The woman shoved Deseree to the floor hard and bolts upstairs. The Major comes forward and claps. "Well done my dear Deseree! You fulfilled your orders as usual. I’m very proud.“ He chuckles. Deseree bows much how Alucard or Roxanne would for Integra. 

Alucard is growling. He's hand damn breaking his gun he's holding so tight. His own past memories coming forward. Roxanne's mind latches onto that anger from her father and uses it. "YOU FUCKING ORDER HER TO RAPE MY SISTER!!!" The Heir to Hellsing has a cracking voice as she yells. Red tears down her cheeks. She can't think right.

“You seriously think that I would let her go by insulting me and everyone else in Millennium without any consequences. My dear you all are quite foolish." Deseree chuckled leaning against the cyborg. Roxanne snaps her eyes to her mother. Roxanne's Hellsing Bind glowing faintly. Same with the ones on the back of Alucard's hands. Yumiko glances at a knife on the counter then to Maxwell. Lucas, Heinkel and Anderson finally show up wide awake and confused. Death latches to that confusion pulling it in as if it is some prize winning fish. 

Zorin walks to the stairs and stands beside the Major with bulky arms crossed. Maxwell nods towards his sister. “Only go after the Major, you can’t take on Deseree.” He ordered then snatched Heinkel's gun from their hand, pointing it at Montana Max and shoots without hesitation. So the Bishop can get his hands dirty. 

Integra looks towards Roxanne, holding up a hand to stop Alucard. The whole situation made him a raging ball of memories and anger. If this was just Millennium Integra would let her servant go nuts. Killing every single one of them for what happened to Vexia. However, Alucard could not defeat a true sinful demon and the risk of himself being tempted just like Roxanne was a great concern. Letting Roxanne deal with this, is the best course of action. With a simple nod, Roxanne had her answer. 

All fucking hell breaks loose. Yumi snatchs the knife, her soft brown eyes now a deep red as she lunges up towards The Major. Zorin extends an arm out to catch Yumi and throws her behind them on the top floor. Roxanne moving as fast as her body would let her, trying to send a fist into Desree's face. Rip Van Winkle just stands in the kitchen, her hand coming up to touch the swastika around her neck. 

The Major is able to sneak out of the war zone pretty easy. Deseree and Zorin would easily be able to hold them off and the others were to busy trying to piece things together while watching the chaos. Walking towards the couch, he kneels and reaching under it to grab Rip's musket. Ah so that’s where he hid it. No wonder Roxanne and Vexia had a hard time trying to find it. “Ms. Winkle, a word please."

Rip glances at The Major before looking at the war. Roxanne sending a fist into Zorin's abs. Not as strong as she wanted. Her punch is sloppy. The emotions weighing down on her brain are heavy. Latching onto any and all emotions around her, like moths to a flame

Rip turns away again walking towards The Major. Not saying a word. 

“I have an assignment for you, I need Roxanne Hellsing to break completely and you’ve gained Ms. Bernadottes trust," he chuckles and grins while holding her beloved musket out. “I must say you're quite the little actress, if I didn’t know any better I would think you were in love with her but that’s foolishness.“

"You want me to kill Vexia Bernadotte in front of Roxanne?" Rip glances at her musket. Some glass shattering in the background as someone is thrown out the glass doors again. 

“Doesn’t necessarily have to be in front of her, I just want her dead, her brains splattered. I want The Huntress to Shoot the Vixen.“

Rip considers for a moment her fingers toying with the swastika. Back when she was mortal, to escape her pain, vampirism with a bunch of Nazis sounded like the perfect escape. Digging and clawing her way up to reach the rank of Lieutenant. Rip Van Winkle figured she was unstoppable however, the recent events seem to have changed her perspective. Killing people, fine. Slapping Iscariot and Hellsing around in a fight, she enjoyed it. What happened here today was crossing the line. Perhaps that's a tad ironic, being a Nazi, all for it. Rape is the line. 

She reaches out to take the musket from The Major. As a cruel joke she holds it up above her head and rip the swastika from her neck throwing it aside. She just stares down at The Major at her full height. She loved The Vixian. She's willing to risk being a free agent for her. 

“Ms.Vinkle, you cannot be serious, you actually have feelings for her," he begins to laugh loudly. A full belly laugh that makes him have to lean into the couch. “You’ve actually fallen for her, how hilarious! In love with a French bitch.“

"I much rather be in love with a French Bitch, as you say, then be a fat bastard who can't be bothered to get his own hands dirty. I'm done playing cannon fodder for you." Rip turns to leave. Her musket back in its proper place on her shoulders. The Major growls loudly then looks towards Deseree who’s watching the whole ordeal while easily holding off Roxanne by holding her wrists. The Major only nods. 

Deseree growls and shoves Roxanne into the kitchen table before grabbing Rip by the hair then tugging. Winkle yelps and twists around shoving the butt of her musket into Desree's hip as hard as her bean pole arms can. The moment Roxanne hits the table, her brain shuts off. All the emotions just cause her brain to shut down. Unable to process them all fast enough and get them sorted out. Fear, anger, gloom, a sick twisted happiness, and pride. It was far too much for her brain to handle and it weighed like a house of bricks. She stops breathing, which is fine she can go for a while without needing it. Her crimson eyes stare off to nothing as she just slides down to the floor. No thoughts. No emotions, just a blank stare, even her tears have stopped. Just empty. No vampire. No Scarlet. No love. No rage. 

Deseree grins, she can feel Roxanne‘s emotions just shut down, that’s exactly what she wanted. She looks towards Rip and tears into her thigh with blade like nails. “You all are WEAK! None of you can defeat sin! And where’s Addison hmm? Suddenly she’s not around.” She cackles as Rip screams and slams her fist into Desree's face to get away. 

A sharp pain shoots through Desree's shoulder. Not like silver, no, that burned but not nearly as bad as the sting of this. A blessed arrow, inscribed with the Lord Prayer, is lodged deeply into Sin's right shoulder. Lucas standing at the end of the hall in front of them with his bow drawn with another blessed arrow; blessed by Addison. 4 more held safely in his hip quiver. 

Deseree lets out a small yelp and staggers, falling into a chair. “You idiotic boy,” Sin screams before shakily standing up. She was going to end this Fallen Angel's life. How dare he shoot her with the Lord's Prayer. 

She’s about to reach out for him before feeling the slight burn of purity at the back of her neck “Don't. You. Touch. Him.” Addison is heard growling. The small angel holding a bright sword right against the Demon's neck. 

Lucas gets this cheeky little smirk stepping back slightly aiming the blessed arrow at her knee. "I think it's best if you and the Nazis leave. We've already voted. Treaty overruled." He let's the arrow go into her knee to prove his point. The Angel of Purity and The Fallen Angel of Purity; The Faithless Priest. They would make one HELL of a team. 

Deseree growls and looks towards the major who just nods. Maxwell speaks up from the stairs as Heinkel stands close on guard mode. "You have 15 minutes. If you're not gone, Lucas has my full permission to put that arrow between your eyes." Maxwell sounds oddly cold in his tone. 

Deseree lets out a growl at the sharp pain in her knee, she brushes past them along with the rest of Millennium. Rip leans against the stairs holding her bleeding thigh. Lucas never sets his bow down till he's sure every Nazi is out of the house.

Maxwell rubs his eyes before turning to calm down Yumi with Anderson. Integra looks up at the ceiling where Desree's brains are still splattered then down at Rip. "Didn't Lucas say ALL Nazi's Winkle." She walks down the stairs some as Lucas finally lowers his bow. 

The German woman jumped slightly and swallowed hard, she hadn’t prepared for this. “I-I left” she explains lamely, gesturing to the swastika pendant that’s laying on the floor outside the kitchen. 

"You… left?" Integra questions as Alucard brushes past her heading to his daughter. He kneels beside Roxanne pulling his Death Spawn close, holding her to his chest; Trying to drown out the sound of Seras' sobbing from upstairs. Alucard tries his hardest to ignore it just trying to focus on his own child. Trying to pretend his own memories aren't coming back. He can just deal with those later so he pushes them to the back of his mind once more as he always has. Roxanne makes this humming sound feeling her father near. It's a unique set of emotions, very easy for Roxanne to pick out at any time. The vampire runs a hand through Roxanne's hair and closes his eyes. The front door is heard closing as all of millennium leaves. 

"Is that possible?" Heinkel chimes

“He wanted me to kill Vexia. I refused and decided to leave. And yes it’s possible. Not smart in The Major's eyes but possible,” Rip explains then looks towards Lucas. “Thank you for stopping Desree."

Lucas nods his head, sliding the arrow back into it's quiver. "I was sick of her face anyway. I hate how her voice just seems like silk on my ears. It's hypnotic," Lucas loves Roxanne. There are no questions about it. The Faithless Priest is head over heels for the Death Spawn. Yet, the temptation of a succubus is always a strong pull and Lucas HATED it. Everytime she would walk by, Desree would toy with his emotions of love. Perhaps it was God keeping him sane… or the bullet shell he wore around his neck from Reaper. The thing leaked with Roxanne's soul. 

He glances upstairs and shudders. "Can we help any?" He doesn't ask anyone specifically. Just a question in the air as he spares a glance to Roxanne on the kitchen floor. Alucard seemed to be on edge all ready. Best to let the man be with his child. 

Integra shakes her head solemnly “Nothing can really be done. Just be there for them. Someone bring Vexia some clothes and aspirin."

Heinkel looks up. "I have some aspirin... Clothes wise I think mine will be too big but she might fit in Yumiko's. Who should take them up to her?" It's true, Heinkel has mixed feelings for Hellsing, but nobody deserves what happened to Vexia.

Integra looks between them all. If you could Heinkel that would be greatly appreciated. I need to speak to Ms.Winkle."

Rip looks up in slight fear as Heinkel nods and walks off. Winkle is about to die. She fully accepts that Integra might shoot her. 

Integra looks towards Addison “Addie, what are her intentions?” She asks curiously. Grabbing a cigar out of her pocket and lighting it. Fucking hell did she need this. Integra mused to herself if the rest of them would last her while they are here over the next few days. 

Addison tilts her head to the side thinking while looking at rip. "She wishes to love Vexia. To keep her safe and protect her."

The Iron Maiden takes a long drag of her cigar and thinks for a moment “Alright, you can stay, but if you even think about stepping out of line I’ll have Roxanne tear you to shreds. Is that understood?”

Rip Van Winkle nods swiftly looking at the Iron Maiden. "Yes ma'am. I've seen your daughter's wrath and I plan to avoid that at all costs." She swallows hard and seeths in pain looking at her thigh. Healing slower then it should be.

The blonde glanced at Rip's injury. “Perhaps blood will help, get yourself a pouch from the fridge and me a glass of wine, cause dear God I need it.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning is quiet yet tense, everyone sitting around the living room. Integra had made Roxanne put the books and laptop away, they needed to relax. Yumiko and Lucas were teaching Rip to play Uno. Meanwhile Addison is braiding Roxanne's hair while humming softly. Vexia hadn’t come out of her parents room at all. They had moved to the master bedroom not long after the incident. Last someone checked they were all asleep on the bed. 

Roxanne takes a deep breath enjoying the feel of someone braiding her hair. It took Alucard about an hour to get Roxanne to come back to her own mind last night and since then she's been pretty mellowed out. Using certain music to help keep her at a calm place of mind. It was a comfortable feeling, a human feeling. She doesn't remember the last time she felt the slightest bit human, most of her life has been filled with death and blood.

Addison scratches Roxanne's scalp slightly and jumps as Yumiko shouts “Uno!” with an excited laugh. Lucas and Rip groan loudly. 

Roxanne seems to let out this soft purring sound from her throat. Relaxing her shoulders and jaw fully. No longer her teeth constantly pressed against each other. Her tongue resting behind her bottom row of teeth. Lucas waves his 3 cards around. "You haven't gone out yet Yu! I can still win!!"

The Angel laughs softly. “Your dad used to love when I did this, his hair used to be longer so I could braid it if it was gonna be a hot day."

Roxanne smiles and opens her eyes slightly. The crimson in her eyes seems to be a few shades lighter than normal. "What was he like back then? I mean before he was locked in a basement for 20 years and mom found him."

“Pretty much the same, he was a bit more spunky. He was always getting us into trouble."

"Hmm I wonder who that reminds me of." Integra glances at her daughter from where she was relaxing beside Alucard, who has been up and down in his own mind throughout the night. A book propped open on her lap. Some random book she probably hasn't read since before Roxanne was born.

Addison laughs softly and stands up to walk over and sit on the arm of Integra's chair. "Oh trust me I know."

Roxanne whines, when Purity left and stopped playing with her hair. She leans forward to lay her head on Lucas' back as he speaks. "Alucard as a wild person? I see it when he fights but otherwise I thought he was just an uptight old bastard." Lucas shifts slightly but relaxes. The trust this man has for her regarding his back, is astounding.

"He used to steal goats for fun and try to get us burned at the stake."

Rip, Yumiko and Roxanne all let out a light hearted laugh as Alucard rolls his eyes. "You steal one goat and suddenly that's all you can remember about what we did?"

“I’ll admit cliff diving was my idea but that was fun!”

Roxanne giggles. "Addison, Do you have any embarrassing stories about my parents?"

“Oh I’ve got plenty, so like 3 or 4 years ago your mom sent your dad to Sweden.“ 

Alucard looks over automatically knowing what she’s about to tell. "Woman don't you dare." He sits up a little more taking his hat off. Roxanne turns to the Angel, giving her, her full attention as if saying continue. 

“So as I was saying, he slaughtered ghouls, I sat back and watched. So when he got done we were just walking around and we came across a playground. He made a one way bet that he could fit in a baby swing. Of course, he got stuck, so stuck in fact that I spent at least 30 minutes trying to get him out while he was begging me not to tell anybody."

Alucard throws his hat down in fake anger. "Woman you promised you would never speak of it!" Rip, Integra, Roxanne, Yumiko, and Lucas all burst into laughter.

“I have embarrassing stories about everyone here.” And suddenly everything goes quiet as people glance around. Alucard leans forward with her elbow on his knees. 

"Ya don't say Addison."

“Well ya, Integra had an imaginary friend named Alice. I’d write her notes pretending to be her."

Integra snaps her book closed. "So that WAS you!" She tosses her book onto the coffee table leaning back crossing her arms.

“Yep, it was too precious not too! You’d get so excited when you found a note." Alucard tries to bite back his laughter. 

Integra waves her hand towards Yumiko. "Don't be shy. You can't only dump on us since you've known us longer."

"Yumiko once swallowed a large amount of moonshine cause she thought it was water, she’s a lightweight by the way. The entire orphanage was painted highlighter yellow the next morning.“

Said Nun puffs her cheeks and huffs. "That was the first and last time I trusted the older kids," She points to Lucas. "I know for a fact Lucas is not squeaky clean!"

“Oh I definitely have tea on him, when we walked with the Savior he would hide his wings and jump off buildings just to scare people." Addison states looking at Lucas.

Roxanne snorts laying a chin on his shoulder. Lucas looks at his sister with a soft smile. "You're spending too much time with the Half Bloods dear sister. You're picking up on their lingo."

“How so brother? Please explain."

Lucas tilts his head to the side gathering the cards to shuffle. "Just never heard you say 'Have tea on him.' Honestly I'm surprised you picked up on it. Maybe I'm a little emotional today seeing my baby sister grow up and filling out her powers." He shrugs looking back at the cards. 

“Nooo, will it help if I tell a story about Maxwell?” 

Now that captures Integra's attention. "Please Addison. Continue.

Addison picks fuzz off her shirt. “He’s the one that takes all the communion wine, and also he has never read through the entire Bible. Not once. Also might I add he had the HUGEST crush on you Sir. When you guys were younger he thought you were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen."

Integra leans back in her seat. "I kinda suspected that last one honestly and I'm still shocked about it," She shudders. "I'll take my homicidal, blood lusting vampire any day thank you very much!" She looks at Alucard. 

Roxanne sits up a little more. "So he's a false Bishop. Anderson has more of a right to be Bishop then him."

Addison snaps her fingers. “Exactly, Anderson, honestly I don’t have any embarrassing stories about. You are a very good man." She smiles towards the large Irish man. 

Anderson nods his head. "Aye. I try to be." Maxwell is a red faced mess in his seat trying to hide his face. 

Roxanne laughs pushing herself up. "Hold up. I gotta tell Vexia about this! It's too good!" Roxanne's brain doesn't really register what she's doing since she naturally moves so fast. It doesn't hit her till her foot hits the bottom step of the stairs and she just freezes. 

Everyone glanced over silently and once again the room is filled with tension, what happened the night before was so fucking wrong. They knew The Major was fucked up but that; The orders he gave Desree, crossed so many lines. Addison clears her throat slightly. "She’s actually awake, she’s hungry but isn’t sure if she should come down. Her parents are asleep. I don’t believe she realizes that Millennium has left."

Roxanne turns on heel walking into the kitchen grabbing a blood pack and rummages around for any of Vexia's favorite foods. All without saying a word. A certain weight settles itself in Roxanne's chest. She's felt it a very few times in her life but nothing like this. 

“Those cookies she brought are in the second cabinet.“ Integra calls out. 

Addison bites her lip and slowly walks towards Roxanne. “Be cautious around her, she’s still very much out of it and jumpy. She snuck out onto the balcony." 

Roxanne stops moving when her hand touches the box of cookies. That feeling in her chest grows heavier. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "That's what I was afraid of," Her voice is soft as she reaches down to her thigh and places Reaper on the counter with her knife. She grabs the cookies. Raising her voice slightly so the others can hear. "Dad, Walter, I left Reaper on the counter. Can one of you clean her for me please?"

Walter nods slightly. “I will do so shortly, please...let her know we’re here for her.” He says softly. Roxanne gives a single head tilt back. Holding the cookies and blood in one hand as she climbs up the stairs. She swears she can still hear Desree's laugh in her head. She swiftly shakes the voice away opting to focus on the memory of Reaper going off in her mouth.

Vex's heartbeat can be heard nearby, as Addison had stated she was outside on the balcony. Just leaning over the railing. Her shoulders tense and head hung low looking at the ground. Roxanne swallows hard and slowly sets the objects in her hands on a nearby table stepping lightly towards Vexia. Letting her breathing and heartbeat alert the Bernadotte that she was near. 

The French shifts slightly when hearing the balcony door open. She was nervous, extremely nervous. It doesn’t seem to click that it’s just Roxanne. "Vexia… please step away from the railing." That heavy weight now rests on top of Roxanne's semi beating heart. She tries to keep her voice calm and level but a slight crack shows her fear. 

The ginger swallows hard. “I-I wasn’t gonna-“ she whispers, it was clearly a lie. Just moments ago she had thought about poofing to the Empire State Building in hopes of ending herself. 

Roxanne takes another step towards her sister. "Can I come closer?" She closes the balcony door behind her.

“Yeah..” it came as a soft mutter. The woman looked rough; hair down and unbrushed, dark circles around her eyes, bruises on her neck from Deseree's actions the night before. She looked hauntingly empty. Roxanne takes a few quick steps to reach Vexia. Her right hand twitching ready to grab Vexia's shirt if needed. 

"I brought you some blood and cookies." Hellsing's voice came out steadier this time yet the weight in her chest would not let up.

“I’m not hungry,“ she whispers. She shifts again slightly and glanced around as if making sure a certain demon wasn’t around.

Roxanne picks up on the fear pretty swiftly and quickly says. "They left. They all left. Well kinda, Rip left Millennium so she's still here; but we all took a vote. I was having a shut down on the kitchen floor so details are a little blurry." Roxanne closes her eyes trying to remember the events past being thrown into a table. She can recall Alucard's scent of gunpowder and blood, the way his cold seemed to escape his gloves as he petted her hair but past that it's all fuzz. 

“Rip....left?” She looks at Roxanne confused. Those glazed baby blue eyes finally looking into Roxanne's crimson. The weight lifts ever so slightly.

Roxanne nods not looking away from those baby blues. Eye contact is a big thing with vampires. A lifetime of trust and love for Vexia rested in those red eyes. "Left Millennium. Again details are fuzzy but when I came around, I was told to go destroy her swastika and arm band."

“I-I never thought she would.” Vexia runs a hand through her ginger hair. 

Roxanne reaches out to try and tries to gently work a knot out. "Me neither. But the affection she has for you is overwhelming at times. Integra and Maxwell also worked out a new treaty. Hopefully it'll turn to a full alliance."

“I didn’t know she uh...actually liked me, and I’m glad the Auntie and Maxwell are working things out."

Roxanne stops for a moment leaning over the short vampire slightly. Her voice suddenly taking on a much more sisterly tone. "You're joking right? You two have flirted non stop for 3 years. Here I thought Rip was the dense as fuck one."

The French woman bites her lip. “I- I thought she was playing around, I didn’t know she felt the same way as I did."

With a slight giggle the Romanian woman leans over to kiss the top of Vexia's head. Praying that the scent of Desree is gone. "Oh she loves you the same way you love her. Again, sometimes it makes me nauseous."

She nods slowly and closes her eyes, reminding herself that it was just Roxanne, her sister. “I-I need to shower, to g-get her off me, I need...I need-” the woman was slowly starting to panic.

Roxanne turns Vexia around taking her hands. "V look at me. She's gone. Deep breaths. In and out. I won't let her touch you again." Crimson eyes once more look into baby blue. The weight comes crushing down on her heart.

The French woman squeezed her eyes shut, bloody tears suddenly rolling down her cheeks. Her small hands tremble as she begins to breathe raspy. Vexia was starting to hyperventilate. Everything that happened to her just finally clicking into place. She was raped. Deseree had healed her eyes just enough that she could see everything clearly. Deseree had taken advantage of her vulnerability.

Roxanne gulps watching her sister come apart in her hands. The woman Roxanne looked up too; Who taught her how to keep a smile on her face even covered in blood. Who taught her how to wrap a wound. The woman who soothed Roxanne's thoughts when she wondered who she was. Who constantly took Roxanne on crazy adventures that ended up being her best goddamn memories, was coming apart in front of her and she had no clue how to help. 

Shaking the tears from her own eyes, Death Spawn sits down on the balcony pulling Vexia into her lap tucking the ginger head under her chin singing their song softly. They used to sing it constantly when younger. Walter has always said the two of them are going to go down in history. 

"Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best  
You can be the King Kong bangin' on your chest  
You can beat the world, you can beat the war  
You can talk to God, go bangin' on his door  
You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock  
Yeah  
You can move a mountain, you can break rocks  
Some will call it practice, some will call it luck  
But either way you're going to the history book." 

Roxanne does not have the best voice. While not God awful, it's not exactly career worthy. One doesn't need a beautiful voice to slay vampires anyway. Vexia grips onto the other and trembles violently, trying so damn hard to calm her racing heart, ease her panic. Roxanne's voice had alway been able to sooth her and ease her worries. Her blue eyes are still wide with panic. Her fear rolling off her in waves.

Roxanne presses Vexia's head over her heart, using a hand to cover her other ear. Roxanne's heart beats slower than a mortal's would. It's always been like that since birth, only ever stopping one or twice in the past. 

"Standin' in the Hall of Fame.  
Yeah  
And the world's gonna know your name.  
Yeah  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame.  
Yeah  
And the world's gonna know your name.  
Yeah  
And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame  
You can go the distance, you can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile  
You can be a hero, you can get the gold  
Breakin' all the records they thought never could be broke.  
Yeah  
Do it for your people, do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?  
Do it for your country, do it for your name  
'Cause there's gon' be a day, when you're  
Standin' in the Hall of Fame Yeah  
And the world's gonna know your name.  
Yeah  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame.  
Yeah  
And the world's gonna know your name.  
Yeah  
And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame."

The woman slowly starts to calm down, just laying against her sister tiredly. Those baby blue eyes closing as she let herself relax. Vexia had worn herself out and seemed fairly close to dozing off. Roxanne drops her singing down to a soft hum to finish up the song. Her hand gently rubs Vexia's ear as she tilts her head back so crimson eyes can look at the sky.

“T-thanks.“ Vexia whispers softly, her hands continue to grip onto the Hellsing tiredly, completely unaware of her Father and Mother watching them from a window. 

Roxanne swallows her tears back. "You're welcome Sora." (Sister). It's a very rarely used nickname in Romanian. 

Looking at the sky, Roxanne Hellsing makes a silent vow to whatever God was watching. Roxanne Hellsing would not die till she sees Desree fall. Swear on the Bible, Roxanne Rose Wingates Hellsing is going to see this cunt's brain on her boot.

From inside, Pip slides his arms around his wife looking out the window towards his daughter and niece. The Captain has clearly been crying for hours with his blood shot eyes. "Thick as thieves those two."

Seras nods silently and watches as Vexia ends up falling asleep against Roxanne. She leans into her husband slightly and sniffles. “They are…"

Roxanne picks her head back up from its tilted position looking right at Seras. Crimson eyes clearly glazed with blood tears. Shifting an arm under Vexia's legs, Roxanne stands up with the French Vampire. Unfortunately, Vexia is not made of clouds like Addison.

Seras opened the door and walks towards her niece and takes Vexia in her arms, holding her how a mother would hold a sleeping toddler. Roxanne shifts on her feet. "Hopefully she'll be able to get a good sleep and nightmares won't bother her… do you three want to go back to England?"

“We’ve thought about it but Vexia will feel guilty." Pip whispers. The ivory haired woman walks to her uncle looking at him, hands in her pockets.

"That does sound like Vexia… I promise I'mma have that bitch's brains under my boot Captain." She takes a hand out of her pocket to hug her uncle. The two rarely shared a hug. Roxanne wasn't really raised to show emotions openly, it was a sign of weakness.

The man hugs Roxanne back tightly, “We all will, she’s gonna suffer." The captain says coldly, it was so unlike Pip. The anger is coming off in slow waves. Buried deep in Pip. The man WILL break. Roxanne knows it. Humans can only hold so much before their brains mentally snap. Captain Bernadotte has held so much over the years. His day is coming

Death Spawn gets a crooked smirk showing fangs. "Now you're thinking like a vampire Mr. Bernadotte. Save that anger. Hold it… then when the opportunity shows itself-" Roxanne snaps her fingers with that wild look in her eyes. Anger is and will always be a vampire’s best friend. They could lose everything and everyone but as long as they had anger, they would never be powerless.

He nods then looks towards his wife, who’s holding Vex close and kissing her head. At even the thought of the Demon, the Vampire lets out a small growl and holds her child a bit closer. Roxanne smirks and runs a hand through her hair walking over. "Tomorrow, sundown. Integra and Maxwell want everyone to sharpen their blades, clean their guns, brush up on fighting. We are close to finding this bastard then we can all go home."

“Good, because I’m really starting to fucking hate this place, no offense honey." She whispers towards her husband. 

Pip looks around the place and takes a deep breath. "I can't say I blame you. Mon Chier. I don't know if I'll return here." He paces the room just looking around. He's caught between just burning the place down and keeping it for memories of his childhood.

Victoria nods before walking off to lay Vexia in the bed then kisses her daughter's head. “She’s never gonna touch you again my little Hell Flame, I swear to it.” She whispers. Pip walking up beside Seras to kiss her then Vexia's head. 

"I need a smoke… a long one." He turns to leave sparing a glance back at Vexia. 

“Go ahead... I’m gonna stay here.” Seras whispers sitting on the edge of the bed letting out a sigh. 

When Pip leaves the room shutting the door behind him, Roxanne places a hand on her Aunt's shoulder. "Honestly. How are YOU? Everyone is worried for Vexia and is here to support her, but I need to check on you and Pip."

“We both feel like we failed to protect her, first Zorin then this....” The woman grows silent and pets her daughter's hair. 

Roxanne sits on the foot of the bed. "Your family dynamic has always confused me, but, I can assure you, Vexia doesn't hate you. She doesn't blame you. She still believes you two to be wonderful parents." It is true. The Hellsing never really understood the relationship between the Bernadottes. So openly loving each other and showing emotions. They always made time for one another and it confused Roxanne. Integra is always busy with paperwork and running Hellsing as an Organization, Alucard either fighting, cleaning his guns, resting, or being a nuisance to others. Roxanne, well she needs to keep herself busy. Reading up on her ancestors journals, cleaning Reaper and her knife, helping the Geese when they need it, or out fighting ghouls. It worked well for the Hellsings. The rare moments of family time they did get, each cherished closely. It makes everything feel worth it. Was Roxanne jealous of Vexia’s family? No. She loved her family. It's just confusing to her.

“Thank you, I just... I hate seeing her like this, it’s so un Vexia like."

"I agree. It's not Vexia. She didn't even want to eat. She'll probably want a shower when she wakes up." Roxanne rubs her temples looking towards the floor. 

“Thank you for trying to cheer her up.” Seras whispers. 

"That's what sisters are for."


	9. Not Having A Good Time

The following night is clear skies. The moon gives off just enough light for everyone to see thanks to the clear French countryside sky. Weapon training concluded just a few short hours ago leading to up close hand to hand combat practice. Various pairings have gone up and beat the shit outta each other, which at this moment leaves Pip thinking about cutting his own hair after being choked out by Heinkel, Roxanne thinking about becoming a stripper after her ass handed to her on a silver platter by her own father, Yumiko considering about calling Walter old ever again, and Seras pouting about how her police hold did little to Anderson.

Currently, as the losers and winners both clean their weapons respectively from the earlier weapons training, Lucas and Rip Van Winkle are having a go at each other. Both of which are terrible at hand to hand in general. Missing the comfort of their weapons. 

Rip is laughing loudly grabbing Lucas' arm twisting it. “So then I clearly remember being so caught off guard by Vexia calling me ‘Daddy’ that I ACCIDENTALLY shot Roxanne in the thigh."

Lucas yelps and turns, throwing his free fist into Rip's shoulder. "So that's where that scar came from," He drives a knee into the back of her leg. "I was wondering who gave her that. All in your first time meeting them?" The woman shoves Lucas to the ground and is about to answer before her ears pick up on Vexia's heartbeat. She looks up as the ginger slowly walks outside. 

Roxanne and Seras both look up from cleaning their weapons. Reaper and Harkonnen both in their broken down pieces on the ground. Roxanne pulls one of her earbuds out reaching back for Vexia. "Want to join us? I don't bite V." She's been trying her hardest to be soft with Vexia yet give her some sense of normalcy.

The French woman gently takes Roxanne's hand and sits in between her mother and sister. Resting her chin in her hand she speaks. "Our babes are sparring, well your babe and the woman I want as my babe.”

Roxanne snickers. "She talks of you, as if you ARE her babe," She looks down to clean a spring. "It's been a nice trip down memory road honestly and hearing what they think of us."

She raises a perfectly arched brow. “Ooh? What have they been saying?”

"Rip says she thought you were far younger than you were when meeting because of your height. Lucas is going off of his mortal life when he fell. He says meeting me in that hospital was the start of a painfully long addiction."

Vexia anorts loudly “I remember she seemed so confused and when I started hitting on her she said ‘aren’t ya like 14?’ And as For Lucas I remember that day painfully well. I still have the scars on my shoulder from Yumi."

From sitting between Heinkel and Anderson, Yumi calls while cleaning her sword. "Ahhh I didn't cut you that bad! It was just a little nic!" Roxanne slides the barrel back into Reaper with the spring.

“Aye, I’m giving you credit girl! It caught me off guard and it hurt like a butt cheek on a stick! ” Vexia was very good at masking her emotions and plastering a smile on her face. Roxanne knew that she was still a nervous wreck due to the incident a few days ago. It's very hard to hide those sorts of things from a psychological vampire who deals with emotions. 

Roxanne nudges her sister trying to help her relax. "Hey, you think me and the Fallen Angel will ever get married?"

“Absolutely, 100%,” Her shoulders slouching slightly “I don’t think I’ll ever get married."

"Don't say that V. You never know. England is a very progressive country… for the most part. I mean look at your parents. A French man and a British woman." She slides the slide back on Reaper rubbing the engraving on the side. 

Vexia looks towards her mom and dad before looking back at the woman she loved who had Lucas in a headlock. “I wanna spar.”

Roxanne snaps her head up so fast, eyes wild. "Sparring, you say?" Roxanne enjoyed the challenge Vexia always brought to the table. It wasn't easy like ghouls but no where near like fighting Alucard. Speed verse strength. It was always a good time.

Vexia nods slowly. “I need to contribute somehow.“ She slowly started to stand. Roxanne drops Reaper jumping to her feet fully ready to jump off the porch until Alucard snags the back of her hoodie.

Alucard shakes his head slightly, “I think it would be better if Seras did. Honestly I don’t believe she’s in the right mind state to do this at all."

Roxanne and Alucard look over at Seras who reluctantly stands up. "One match Vexia. One." The small Bernadotte nods and grabs her mom's arm, practically dragging her out into the yard. Rip and Lucas walk back to sit beside Roxanne. Alucard finally sets his child down as Roxanne looks at them.

"Did you two even fight or were you two too busy gloating about me and Vexia?"

“PFFT. We fought plenty.” Lucas lies while rubbing a hand up her back. Roxanne shudders at the touch but doesn't lean away. 

Rip grins all proud. “Hell yeah we did. I beat his ass.”

Lucas groans. "Well don't tell HER that Bro. Jeez. What happened to the Code?"

Rip snickers. “I had my fingers crossed, also are we sure that is a good idea for Vex to be fighting?“

Roxanne shrugs leaning on the railing. "Vexia is one of those people that feels like they NEED to be helping or they are worthless. Might also help get some of that nervousness out of her system." She shudders again, feeling it cling to her skin and brain.

Seras nods to Vexia walking backwards away from her on the field. "Are you sure about this Hell Flame?"

Vexia nods slowly and gestures towards the group watching. “I need to contribute. They’re doing a lot of work and I feel like I’m doing nothing.”

Seras smiles softly. She may look like Pip's carbon copy but she definitely has the Seras mentality. "One round. I'll go easy I promise but if it's too much, I won't be mad if you tag out with someone."

Vexia nods slowly “J-just don’t hold me down please mama, that’s all I ask.” She says nervously. Her glazed eyes watching her mother just waiting.

Seras holds her hands up. "You have my word Hell Flame. I will do no such thing. And if I do, Master I ask you please shoot me."

Alucard nods “You have my word." Sincerity in his voice. Vexia swallows hard and gets in a stance. Seras smiles softly and after a brief moment, suddenly moves. Not as fast as she normally would but fast. An arm coming around Vexia and slinging her back towards the woods. 

Vexia goes soaring and hits the ground HARD. Groaning loudly as she tries to sit up. Her eyes flickering between red and blue as she looks at her hands. Her souls, all of them confused; Angry, happy, sad. It was so much at once. 

Roxanne leans on the railing narrowing her eyes at Vexia. Her fingers curling into the wood. She picks up on the rapid changing emotions pretty easily when focused on Vexia alone. 

Seras starts walking to Vexia rubbing the back of her neck. "Perhaps that was still too hard."

At the sound of her mother’s voice, the one who had thrown her, Vexia's eyes snap to a jet black, a grin forming at her lips. “No, perhaps that wasn’t hard enough!” A distorted voice whispers. That was not Vexia. Her bones snapping as she slowly stands up. 

Seras stops walking and locks her jaw slightly. "Vexia, you need to calm down, Hell Flame. You're getting yourself worked up."

The small woman cackled loudly before throwing a hard punch into her mother’s stomach, hard enough to send her mother into a tree. “Why would I calm down? I'm filled with so much strength.“ She snarls. 

Roxanne leans over the side of the railing as Seras hits the ground close to the porch. Roxanne speaks up talking to no one really. Just hoping somebody can hear. "She's stuck. She can't tip over."

Vexia runs over tackling her mother and biting into her shoulder as she brings a hand to her mother's neck and squeezing. Seras gasps, kicking her legs trying to get a foot between her and Vexia to kick her off. 

Maxwell gulps and grips his cross “W-what the Hell?" Roxanne turns to look at Reaper and swiftly snatchs it up, loading a mag into it, pulling the slide back to chamber a round. 

Lucas swallows hard “I-is that Hellbringer?” His voice faltering slightly nervously. Everyone seems fairly uncomfortable. Save for Rip who’s watching with fascination. 

The small Bernadotte giggles darkly and lifts her hand from Victoria's throat. Swiftly punching her in the jaw. “Fucking fight back! This is all you got Police girl!”

Roxanne leans over the railing taking aim at Vexia's knee. She seems rather calm for what's happening. Reaper is loaded with regular tipped bullets instead of silver at the moment… it's all she had cause they were practicing earlier. "Oh no. This is close though. OI! Fuck face," She yells towards Vexia. Snarling, she slams her mother’s face into the ground. Glancing at Roxanne with those empty black eyes. Roxanne gets a smirk and pulls the trigger putting a regular mortal bullet into her thigh before taking off running jumping over the railing of the porch. "Me and you have unfinished business from Mexico Bitch!" She calls over her shoulder.

The black eyed woman quickly tackles Roxanne and bit into her leg, before grabbing her ankle and slinging her. Maxwell looks towards Integra. “That’s Hellbringer, that has to be."

Integra lights a cigar as she shakes her head. "Close but nope." She closes the lighter in her pocket as Roxanne hits the ground and coughs having the wind knocked out of her. She can feel her leg trying to heal, it's like pins and needles with a slight shock.

Vexia grabs Roxanne's neck, lifts her up, slams her back into the ground. A vicious grin appearing on her lips. Hienkle swallows hard “How about now?” Integra yet again shakes her head as Roxanne claws at Vexia's arm. 

Alucard and Pip watching them both closely. "You don't think Vexia will kill her?" The French Mercenary asks lighting a cigarette.

Alucard shakes his head. “If Vexia does it’s Roxanne's own damn fault. I told her to sit back.” he says bluntly. Alucard has always been the harsher parent of the two when it came to the vampire side of everything. Vexia brings a fist to Roxanne’s jaw hard.

Rip is heard muttering “That’s fucking hot.”

Seras looks up at the Ex-Nazi. "Can you PLEASE but your lady boner away for my daughter!?"

Rip shrugs. “Honestly I kind of wanna meet HellBringer.”

Seras laughs. "No you don't. HellBringer is… worse than a blood rage."

“I find her blood rages very attractive, so I honestly do, indeed, think I would enjoy that.” The German snickers. 

"Dear Lord a German has a boner for my child."

Roxanne growls and grabs Vexia's wrist. Crimson eyes staring into black as she uses her foot to help kick Vexia up over Roxanne and behind her. Vexia lands on her back and huffs in annoyance, her eyes seeming to shift in between blue and black. Roxanna keeps a firm grip on Vexia's wrist still laying on her back so the tops of their heads are close together. "Do you need help calming down?" She keeps her voice stern and calm.

The French woman nods slowly but lets out a low growl. Vexia was obviously fighting it, she fighting it hard. Roxanne gently rubs her thumb on the inside of her wrist. "Come on Vex. We can call this a draw and go get tacos tomorrow. We can just split the bill," Vexia growls softly and starts the breath heavily. Her blue eyes returned and her tense body relaxed on the ground. Her heart races as she tries to catch her breath. "Ya back Bitch?"

She nods slowly and tears up. "Yeah...I’m sorry. Did I hurt anyone?” 

Roxanne let's her wrist go slowly. "Nothing too bad. Just typical training injuries…sorry I had to shoot you."

“Good. I was scared I killed someone.“ she mutters then glanced towards the porch where everyone sat as she sat up with Roxanne. 

"Nah. Not today at least… although dad told me to stay put and I didn't. So he might throttle my neck." Roxanne sighs and looks at her leg. Still struggling to heal fully; but lucky the bleeding has slowed down some yet the wound has not closed. Any teeth marks biting deep into the flesh then the teeth were ripped away too fast. Vexia must have bitten deeper than she thought. Her whole leg is numb, from Vexia's spit or the blood loss, Roxanne is unsure. 

Vexia looks towards her sister's leg and cringes. “Oh shit, I’m sor-'' She's interrupted by Lucas and Rip snickering about something. 

Roxanne calls out. "Oi! What are you two laughing at?!"

Lucas and Rip quickly look away and whistle, Hienkle groans loudly. “They were talking about how attractive that fight was."

Roxanne's cheeks flush red as she looks at Vexia. "Can you believe them? I can't feel my left leg thanks to your numbing spit or blood loss, and you had a mental snap with your souls and they found it hot."

Vexia shrugs slightly. “Aye! Strong women are attractive, I can’t say I blame them to be honest."

Pip chuckles looking at Seras. “Damn right.“ The Ex Police women’s face turns red as she reaches over to flick Pip’s hat off.

Roxanne groans. "For the love of fuck will someone PLEASE carry me back up to the house or is part of my punishment figuring out how to get there alone?" Lucas snorts and stands up, walking over to pick up his girlfriend.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sunrise is a dangerous time to be up for vampires if they aren't fake or old. Which explains how Rip, Alucard, and Addison are the only 3 awake in the house so close to sunrise. Rip Van Winkle needed to talk to Alucard. Her most recent nightmare has plagued her and she avoid Alucard like the damn plague… if she could even catch it. A horrible twisting nightmare involving a boat, her musket, Nazis and Alucard's twisted, cruel, deranged blood lust. 

Alucard, surprisingly, listened closely. He understood why it terrified her, he knew how gruesome he could be. The Undead Count would nod in understanding every once in a while to let the German know he was indeed listening. Addison was mostly there for moral support and a hand for The Huntress to hold. The small Angel was very good at listening and letting others vent. She had comforted and supported Alucard for years after his deal with Satan. 

"-and that is why I have been avoiding you. I realize it is just a nightmare but you are the great and all powerful Alucard. I look at you or your family wrong and that could become a reality." Winkle somehow manages to get the entire story out without making a complete fool of herself. She gives Addison's hand a squeeze finding herself nervous. Not much scared her anymore really. 

Alucard thinks for a moment while looking at the other. “I can understand your fears, it’s completely valid for you to be nervous around me. Not for just who I am but for your nightmare as well. I can assure you Ms. Winkle that I don’t wish to harm you, I will only do so if it’s necessary.”

Addison smiles and flutters her wings a little. "See! He's not ALL bad. Only 98% of the time!" She has this large happy grin on her face.

Alucard rolls his eyes slightly and scoffs. “Oh please, honestly I don’t understand how you can stand me.” 

Addison is about to respond before looking at her arm as a name glows. “Oh! I gotta take this. She exclaims before just vanishing. 

Rip jumps slightly as the vanishing Angel. "Does she do that alot?" The German reaches up to play with her curl.

“oh yeah, all the time. She’s got quite a busy schedule due to all the people she watches over,“ The No-Life-King stands up. "Is there anything else you needed to talk about?”

Rip shakes her head holding her free hand up. "No! No. That was all. Thank you… again for listening to a lost German ramble."

He lets out a small chuckle. "You’re not half bad.” He mutters before walking off towards his room. Rip sighs and leans back into her seat sinking down some taking off her glasses. She had no idea where she is going to go once these nightmares were sorted. She refuses to go back to Millennium. Iscariot… well Maxwell is super uptight and Anderson would probably kill her before the day is up.

The last week was a nightmare in itself, all of it; she doesn’t regret her decisions but she wondered if those decisions were smart. She left her ‘family’ if one wanted to even call it that. Honestly the only one left that really cared about her in Millennium was Tubalcain. Hans and Schrodinger had disappeared months ago. 

In the middle of her deep thoughts an all too familiar scream is heard in a spare bedroom. Vexia had moved out of her parents bedroom and into the one beside her old one. Rip jumps to her feet, easily running through the halls with her long legs, forgetting her suit coat and tie on the couch with her glasses. "I got this one!" Rip exclaims. It almost became like a game to everyone. If one heard someone screaming, just yell 'I got this one.' It allowed the others to go back to sleep if awoken by the scream. It's sad it's come to this point.

When entering the room Vexia was in, the small Bernadotte was gripping her hair while rocking back and forth. It was very obvious what the nightmare was about without even asking. Vexia trembled slightly while looking down at her bed sheets. 

Rip closed the door and walks over, kneeling down beside the bed offering a hand to The Vixian. "It's alright Vexia. They are gone. All of them. I promise."

Those blue eyes turn towards Rip quickly, she hadn’t heard the other walk in the room. Vexia seems to relax ever so slightly as she takes the German's hand and scoots over slightly for the other to sit. Rip stands slightly to sit on the bed holding Vexia's hand carefully.

"Do you need anything?"

“J-just stay with me,” She mutters, wiping away her tears, she shuddered slightly. “S-she was touching me again.“ The Vixen swallows hard and takes a shaking breath. 

The Huntress squeezes her hand lightly. "She won't ever touch you again. Even if I have to cut her own hands off. I won't let her." There's a slight growl to the threat.

The woman nods slowly and works on getting her breathing under control. Leaning against the German slightly to soak up the comfort The Huntress supplied. Rip gently brushes back Vexia's hair and turns to the clock squinting. She curses under her breath realizing her glass are downstairs.

“Did I wake you?” Vexia asks softly. Her voice already seemed apologetic while glancing up at the other. 

Rip pushes her curl back. "Nien! I was already awake. I was just… working on some research trying to help Yumiko and Roxanne so they didn't have to get up early." Half truth, that is what she was doing while waiting for Alucard.

"That was nice of you. I bet I can talk my aunt into letting you join us after this whole nightmare thing. Addison knows your intentions are pure and my aunt seems to really trust the Angel's hudgment."

"It's not really Integra Hellsing I am worried about."

“Is it Alucard because of that dream?” Vexia asks softly. She brings her small hand up to run a hand through her long hair then gently scratch her scalp. 

Rip melts slightly and seems to make this happy sound from her throat. "N-no. We had a talk with Addison about that. We are cool now. Honestly it's your mother."

Vexia nods in understanding “Yeahhhh, I mean she’ll listen to Addison as well, but she might need a little bit more convincing. I’ll protect you." She teased.

Rip smirks leaning back slightly on Vexia's bed. "I feel safer already. After seeing that show you put on for us all during training."

The woman lets out a laugh. One of those real laughs that was just music to the German's ears. “Yeah? I thought you were going to be terrified of me after all that."

Waving a gloved hand, Rip plays with the ends of Vexia's ginger hair. "If anything it was impressive and quite the show. I've never seen Roxanne go down like that, or Seras Victoria."

Vex smiles, seeming a bit proud of herself. “I’m just glad I didn’t seriously hurt anyone.“ she whispers softly. If she had seriously injured one of her family members she didn’t know what she would’ve done with herself. 

The Huntress sits up on her elbows so her face is closer to The Vixian's. Rivals so close, yet neither one of them feeling the urge to stab the other. "Your whole family is pretty strong. I can see where you get it from. I doubt anyone could kill you all."

“I suppose so....the same goes for you. You are very strong my dear Huntress, la force est la beauté." (Strength is beauty.) 

Winkle smirks and places her forehead to Vexia's. "You know, I've always found French to be beautiful."

“Really? Well I find German the same. We’ll only if it’s you speaking it. I actually started learning it not too long after I met you."

"Oh?" That grin appears on her lips again.

“Mhm, my favorite phrase is definitely ich liebe dich.” (I love you.) She smiles softly.

That, that was a song to Rip's ears. "Darf ich dich küssen?" (May I kiss you?)

“Ich wäre sauer, wenn du es nicht tust.” (I'd be mad if you didn't.) She giggles, Vexia's German was surprisingly very smooth. She definitely had been taking her studies very seriously on it. With that last bit of music to Rip's ears, she leans forward to press her lips to Vexia's softly. The French woman gently cups Rip's face and kisses back, smiling against the others lips. Winkle brings a gloved hand up to rest on Vexia's cheek. False vampires aren't as cold as one would believe them to be.

Vexia pulled away after a few moments and smiled brightly. The first real smile that had been painted on her lips since being blinded by Zorin. She pulled the covers of the bed down. “Would you stay with me tonight? Just so I don’t have any more nightmares.”

Rip Van Winkle gives that classic smirk saved only for The Vixian, her rival, no… girlfriend. "I will keep you safe Vixian. No worries." She somehow manages to fold herself under the covers.

Vexia lays back down and looks at the other dreamily. “You know I’ve been waiting three years for that and it was so much better than I expected."

"Thank you. I was so worried. It was going to be plain awful. I must say you're not that bad either."

Curling into Rip's side, Vexia's suddenly felt very tired. “Don’t leave me...okay?”

"Ich würde nie. Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst." (I would never. I shall be here when you wake.) Rip says wrapping an arm around Vexia.


	10. Death Comes for Everyone

She smelled it before seeing it. The blood plastering the old walls covering nearly every surface in a warm, sticky, red mess. It made her sick as she stepped over the Captain's body with a large hole in his chest, well what SHOULD be his chest. Police Girl had her head sitting at the front desk, blue eyes wide and vacant. 'HollyRose. Home for the Mentally Unwell" is barely visible on the front of the desk. The Angel Of Death was wrapped in his own wires pulled tight as he hung from the ceiling. The Iron Maiden was laying down on the stairs, a gun in her hand and the side of her temple just gone. The Vixian's body was split in two. One half thrown down the hall leaving a trail of the precious drink vampires need. The No-Life-King ashes lay in a pile on the floor with his still coat and hat. They where still burning lowly in the dark hall. She felt like throwing up. Her stomach turned and jumped as she heaved on the floor till she felt a long pole of silver slam into her chest and out of her pinning her to the wall. Red blood poured from her chest and mouth as she just screamed. She screamed like there was no worse pain. No Hell could compare to the burning ripping through her body. In fact Hell would be mercy. 

Roxanne jerks up in her bed clutching her chest breathing hard. No pole. No silver. No blood. Blinking blood tears from her crimson eyes she looks around the room noticing it is void of the 2nd person she was sleeping with. This did not sit right with Roxanne. That heavy weight slamming back down into her chest as she jumped from bed and bolted from the room. Images of the nightmare danced in her eyes as she makes her way through the house looking for anyone. 

She smelled it before she saw it. The burgers. Outside on the grill. Everyone was outside on either the porch or in the yard. Pip was at the grill per normal on these late well, early nights. Seras sat nearby chatting with him holding a blood bag. Vexia and Yumiko play with a Frisbee out in the yard, Lucas and Rip trying to steal said Frisbee. Everyone else lounging about either in their own world or chatting. It's a beautiful night. 

Roxanne damn near broke those glass doors again throwing one of them open. Her heart rate has never been this high before, not from what the other vampires can remember. Her whole body was trembling in the door and her skin felt clammy. 

Alucard is the first to look up from his book, noticing the ungodly high heart rate. He quickly sets it down and with 3 large steps he’s at his daughter's side and pulling her close. “Did you have another nightmare Starling?” He asked softly.

Roxanne gripped his coat, crimson eyes scanning him over. "Y-you're not ash. You're alive." The young Hellsing is having a panic attack. 

He crouched down while quickly shaking his head. “No I’m okay, we all are.” Everyone just stops what they’re doing and watches. Integra walks over after a few moments and kneels down beside them. Roxanne looks to her mother and reaches to grab her coat sleeve looking around the field and porch. Checking over each and every person. Including Iscariot. Death Spawn is shaken, she's taking no chances.

"Alive… You guys are alive." She takes a deep breath trying to calm down her racing body and mind.

“Yes we’re fine. I mean your cousin is being a dumbass as usual.“ Integra mutters the last part so only Roxanne and Alucard could hear. 

This drew a small chuckle from the panicking women. She takes another deep breath and slowly let's her parents go. Fingers aching from the sheer force of holding onto them. "I-I'm sorry. It was bad… really bad." She rubs her face feeling her cheeks are wet. Her heart was still high but at least she could breathe easier and think a little clearer. 

“Yeah? Talk to us.” Integra hands her wine glass to Addison as the Angel passes by. The Angel looked at the liquid curious tilting her head. 

Roxanne swallows hard. "All of you. You, dad, Pip, Seras, Vexia, Walter. Dead. I-I don't know who but just dead. There was so much blood. The way you guys went out…" She trails off as she grabs the front of her shirt again. The nightmare still dancing in her crimson eyes. Integra pulls her daughter close and kisses her head. The No-Life-King wraps his long arms around the both of them. 

Pip turns away from the grill, snaps his fingers to get their attention, and points to Vexia then to the porch. A slightly worried look on the French man's face. He didn't want to speak in case Roxanne started to talk again or disturb her as she tries to calm herself. Roxanne's panic attacks are very rare but when they happen they can get bad.

The frisbee that Yumiko throws smacks Vexia in the temple, she doesn’t seem to mind it. She sprints towards the porch. Seras meets her daughter at the stairs whispering. "Roxanne had a nightmare and she's struggling to calm down. She saw all of us die."

The woman nods and jogs over before plopping on her ass infront of her Partner-In-Crime “Hey, I’m here."

Roxanne looks up and halfway throws herself onto Vexia hugging her. "Oh Thank God you're alive." Roxanne's heart is going abnormally fast. It's not a secret the two Half Bloods are close. Born 3 days apart and grew up in the same house, they always had each others back; from buying a lion off the dark web to calming the other down from a deep blood rage.

Vexia holds the other close and kisses her head gently “We’re okay. We’re all okay. I promise.” It comes out as a whisper as she rubs the woman’s back and closes her baby blues.

Roxanne takes a few deep breaths putting her forehead to Vexia's closing her crimson eyes. Her heart rate slowly dropping back to it's normal slow pace. 

“There we go, I can hear you calming down.“ Vexia rakes her fingers through Roxanne’s hair and gently scratches her scalp. She knew that this action always seemed to soothe the other. 

It takes Roxanne a moment to get her emotions back in order. She drops her head to Vexia's shoulders as her own finally relax. "Thank you Vex. I'm back. I'm here."

“Alright.... good.“ She whispers then sighs with relief.

Roxanne picks her here up slightly and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, not moving from in front of Vexia yet. "I need a piece of paper…before I lose the name." Addison seems to grab one out of nowhere along with a pen. She crouches down and hands the two objects over.

The now calm vampire takes them and writes down the name 'HollyRose. Home for the Mentally Unwell' before holding it up. "This. This is the name of the place we are looking for. It's old. 3 stories. This is where the nightmares shall end."

Addison looks at the name and nods. “I know that place, we should probably head there soon to figure out, who is behind all this."

"Whoever it is, messed with the wrong group of people," Roxanne carefully pushes herself up to her feet. She crushes the paper in her hand and growls. "Let's make this bastard bleed red all over those halls!!!" 

____________________________________________________________________________

And that’s how they found themselves at HollyRose, all of them have split up into groups; Integra and Maxwell staying outside of the building with Addison; Hinkle, Yumiko, and Lucas scouting the first floor; Alucard, Seras, and Anderson searching through the second. While Roxanne, Rip, and Vex searched throughout the third. 

Roxanne peeks into a room and groans slamming the door. "Where is this bastard!?" She half snarls holding Reaper in her right hand. The woman was ready for a fight. Happy to be back in her uniform.

Vexia glanced inside a trash can “Well he’s not in there. Where he belongs.”

Rip snorts as Roxanne walks over to her partner. "I think we should split up V. We might find him faster. He has no place else to go past this floor."

“So it’s my turn to give the Pep Talk. I didn’t get to write it down but here it goes; fuck shit up and don’t die” Vexia says.

Rip snorts and wiped a fake tear. "That was beautiful Vexia."

Roxanne nods and puts a hand on Vexia's head. "I'll take right, you and Rip cover left?"

The French woman nods. “Yep, we got this!“ She walks off with Rip. The woman checks under tables while wrapping her braid around her neck.

Rip follows Vexia with her musket on her shoulders. "Do you two work like this often?"

“It really depends on what we’re doing, if we’re dealing with ghouls we usually do it together to get it done quickly.“ The Vixen whispers.

Looking around the room, Winkle opens an open cabinet. "Are you sure you're up to fight? I can help Roxanne. You can go back outside." Rip is worried for Vexia. She doesn't want The Vixen to push herself to hard.

“Honey I’m fine, I can handle myself,“ She says softly, Vexia thinks it so sweet how the other worried for her. Meanwhile she looks in a small closet and snorts. “I came out from here.”

The Huntress snorts and covers her mouth. "I don't think I ever came out. In that sense… Honey?" She didn't expect the pet name but it is very welcome.

“Would you rather me call you daddy?” She glances over her shoulder with a smirk.

Rip stumbles slightly when taking a step. That signature grin returns as she looks at Vexia. "Vielleicht in meinem bett." (Perhaps in my bed.)

Vexia blushes deeply and walks around the other while glancing in another cabinet. "Mmm Mon Amour, if that is a suggestion I’m all for it. I need...I need Deseree off me.”

Looping an arm around the French woman's torso, Rip pulls her back to her. "Just say the magic words Meine Geliebte." (My Love). A few gunshots go off downstairs. It's been happening off and on since they got here.

Vexia grins showing her fangs and tilts her head. “Sadly we can’t right here,” she whispered softly while gently running a hand over the German's arm. Said German reaches out to place two fingers under Vexia's chin to tilt her head up slightly as Rip leans over to kiss her. The French woman kisses back lovingly, giggling against Rip's lips “I guess this will have to do!”

Rip lets out a small growl running a hand up Vexia's back to hold the back of her head carefully. Another gunshot from downstairs alongside some cheering. At the growl the woman shutters and giggles against the German's lips, she continues to kiss the woman with passion. 

Theres another gunshot but much closer turn the previous ones. It's loud it's haunting, Its Reaper. A few seconds tic by then another shot followed by another. Then the scream. Roxanne's scream tears through the entire floor. Normally, Roxanne is good at holding her pain, but this was a bloody murder scream. The type of scream that can make anyone freeze. 

Vexia's eyes widen when hearing that gunshot and scream, pulling out of Rip's arms, she bolts. Running towards the sound. She was in a panic now. Nearing the direction of the sounds, the smell of Roxanne's blood hits her first way before she sees the purple lines that glow with power along the old walls. It's strong scent. With no wind inside to carry the smell, it has to mean there is a lot of blood. 

“ROXANNE!” Vexia screams trying so hard to get her legs to move faster. She skids to a stop whenever rounding a corner. Her eyes widen in terror. Roxanne is standing alright, but only cause she had a rusty pipe through the front of her and out the back sticking her to the wall. Roxanne's chest just leaking blood; pooling around her feet, her hand wrapped around the pipe as her crimson eyes stare at her foe trying to stay strong.

The man who has caused all of this, is a fucking purple ken doll looking motherfucker with lines of power glowing on one side of his body. A smug grin on his face holding a rifle in his left hand.

Vexia's eyes widen and flash crimson. “You Bastard!” She screams. Not really thinking, she runs towards him with ‘Les Mains De Satan’ in her grasp. She wanted so badly to bury those blades deep within this motherfucker's throat. The vampire turns his head raising his rifle and shooting a few bullets as one of the lines on the wall, seem to detach itself and grab Vexia flinging her back towards Rip. The German catching her bullet between her fingers. She was taking care of a few ghouls coming up the stairs. 

Roxanne spits out blood as she speaks weak. "Vex don't. Y-you can-can't beat hi-him." They are so unprepared.

Vexia hits the floor and looks around, her eyes flickering as they had when training the night before. Her souls were out of control, Hellbringer wanted out, NEEDED OUT. She knew that was the only way she could kill this bastard. She looks up at Rip. “I need you to shoot me in the head.”

Rip stops reloading her musket and looks down at Vexia. "Vexia I don't think this is the time to commit!" She glances back down the steps checking for ghouls.

“I’m serious! It need you to trust me on this." She exclaimed while standing up, tugging the woman’s suit desperately. 

"Are you crazy!? I'm not killing you! I just got you!!" Down a floor Heinkel can be heard screaming about ghouls and the sheer amount of them but Rip was to preoccupied to care.

“RIP! I’m gonna come back to you! I promise I’ll come back my Love. I know it’s hard but I really need you to do this!”

Rip glances over at the vampire, who has Roxanne's hair in his hand forcing her head back to the wall so he can see the light and fear flickering in those crimson eyes. Death Spawn is drawing near death. Winkle groans and raises her musket closing her eyes. "Where?"

“In the head. I’ll come back to you.” She whispers softly, it was a promise that Vexia fully intend to keep. Rip presses the barrel of her musket to Vexia's head, closes her eyes, and squeezes the trigger feeling its normal kick back. The moment she knows the bullet pass through Vexia's head fully, she makes it drop to the floor.

As soon as the bullet passes through her skull, Vexia's eyes turn black. She falls backwards but her body never hits the floor. It just seems to vanish and turn into a black mist. The lights in the hall flicker as erie whispers are heard. The energy in the room changed drastically, it was enough to make the vampire feel uncomfortable. 

He looks up looking around as he let's Roxanne's head go and grabs the pipe yanking it out of her cause the dhampir to scream in pain again as she just drops to the floor landing in her own blood, her legs gave out long ago. The vampire tries sending the lines of power off the wall to cut through the most only to forget it's fucking mist and can't be cut. So he fires his rifle as he slowly backs down the hallway.

“I can feel fear rolling off you, it’s absolutely delightful,” The voice is distorted and absolutely chilling, where it came from was unknown. Suddenly he shoved to the ground and a tall shadowy figure is standing above him. “Pathetic” she whispers. 

The vampire swallows and stupidly tries to ram the butt of his rifle into the figures stomach. "What the fuck are you!? No body should be able to defeat me! You're a mere mortal! Cattle to me!!"

“MORTAL,“ she cackles loudly and grabbed the purple man by the neck and raising him up above her “I’m a fucking God,” she whispered into his ear. She squeezes his neck. "I just need to destroy your heart... my apologies I’m not the best with anatomy.” she rams claw like hands inside him. The vampire let's out a scream. 

If Roxanne where not dying in a pool of her own blood she would laugh at the scream. The pure energy HellBringer gives off is exhilarating. Her eyes dance between black dots in her vision and then the ceiling she is forced to look at. She's recovered from bad wounds before but this is just far to much. The pipe went through her chest and out the back. It's just to large. The fact her body keeps trying to repair itself, is probably what's prolonging her death and it hurts. She's to weak to scream anymore.

Hellbringer rips out his lungs and giggles darkly. " Oops, that’s definitely not what I’m looking for." 

Alucard runs up the stairs, the scent if Roxanne's blood alarmed it and for a split moment of fear he thought his heart started again. When seeing his daughter on the floor he quickly runs over “Roxanne! I’m here! I’m here I promise.“ He carefully lifts her into his arms.

Roxanne groans in pain and lifts a bloody hand to loosely grip her dads coat. "Am încercat." (I-I tried) Roxanne always falls back to Romanian when scared. She is going to die, here in this old metal home, in her dad's arms.

“No-no you’re gonna be okay.” he whispers brushing some hair from her face, Integra and Lucas run upstairs rushing to Alucard's side. The vampire can be heard falling to the floor lifeless. HellBringer holding his heart in her hand like some sort of prize.

Rip is staring in awe at HellBringer. All that pure energy kept in a tiny body. She won't admit it now, but it's kinda hot. The only sound to break Winkle from her trance is the broken cries of The Iron Maiden. Integra is having a full blown panic attack screaming for her daughter just to hold on kneeling in a pool of blood. Lucas standing back a little gripping his cross, doing something he hasn't done in years. Praying. 

Hellbringer slowly fades back into Vexia, the woman dropped the unbeating heart and runs over towards her sister tiredly; Hellbringer always took a lot of energy out of her. “R-Roxanne!” She exclaimed desperately. 

Roxanne breaths hard turning her head slightly and forces something that's supposed to be a smirk. "That wa-was fu-cking ama-" She can't even finish her sentence as her breaths seizes in her lungs. There is so much blood around them. Alucard has never wished for the blood to be gone in his long life till this moment. Integra gently rubbing Roxanne's scalp to try and keep her awake.

Suddenly Addison is beside them panting heavily. Moving her brother out of the way, those silver eyes widen before kneeling down and holding Roxanne's face in her hands, muttering a prayer desperately. 

Then silence. No faint heartbeat, no labored breathing. Just the sound of dripping blood and a mother's broken cries as Roxanne's body goes limp. Integra's ice blues melt as tears spill from her eyes. Alucard can feel the last bit of air leave his daughter's lungs as her hand drops from his coat landing on her stomach. He suddenly hated being covered in blood as red tears escape his eyes.

Addison's hands tremble. “No, no! I’m not letting this happen!” She screams. Grabbing one of her brother's arrows, the Angel slices open her palm with Roxanne’s name on it. Forcing the younger Hellsing's mouth open and letting her golden blood drips into it. Lucas reaches forward to pull Integra back slightly to give Addison more room despite her thrashing and begging. The Iron Maiden has been broken. His brain was just on autopilot. The woman he loves just died before his eyes. The woman he fell from Heaven for. Alucard doesn't even give a damn about the free flowing Angel blood at the moment. Vexia staggers back gripping her hair. Her Partner-In-Crime lays dead in her father's arms. Death Spawn has met death. 

Golden blood runs down the dead vampire's throat. Lucas grips his cross again while holding to Integra. "Father please. Please have mercy. Punish me all you wish but not her. She-she doesn't deserve it."

Addison continues to let blood flow down Roxanne's throat, swallowing hard and hanging her head low “Mighty Yahweh, Please let her live, her life is not meant to be over. Let her live for her family, my brother, and for me.” She whispers. Her eyes started to glow slightly. 

It starts as a twitch. Something small and barely noticeable till Roxanne's bloody cold hand flies up to Addison's wrist to hold it steady as a set of fangs sink into her hand as that unbeating heart starts back up slowly.

Everyone is heard crying with relief as Addison lets the young vampire feed off of her. “Oh thank you Lord, thank you.” The small Angel whispers.

Lucas drops to his knees letting Integra go as he holds his face crying. His hands red from how tight he was gripping his cross. Alucard throws his head back in relief by the time everyone else has made it upstairs.

Addison gently pulls her hand away from Roxanne's mouth as her wound starts to close at a rapid rate. Integra takes Roxanne in her arms kissing her head as Addison slowly stands up; she had almost seen Roxanne die again, she almost had to make yet another timeline, The Angel was so glad that the other was alive but mentally she was so angry with herself, and just tired. Purity gives a small smile before vanishing.

Her wound has finally closed and sealed as Roxanne holds her hand out to where Addison was standing, golden blood on the corner of her mouth. "Fine! Don't let me thank you! Holy fuck," She sits up in Integra's lap. "Ma? Why are you crying?"

“You were dead. You’re okay now I promise.” The Iron Maiden whispers. 

Alucard wraps his long arms around the two of them and nods. “That’s all that matters."

Roxanne rubs her head. "Dead, that explains why I heard Satan calling me a cunt," She holds a hand out to Vexia. "I feel great for dead. I could fight GOD!!" Her eyes spark a bright crimson color. She feels great at the moment for having just died, aside from the overwhelming emotion of relief and traces of guilt.

Vexia laughs loudly and grabs her sister’s hand. “I’m just glad your okay because I want to go the fuck home.”

Pulling herself up from her parent's laps, Death Spawn puts an arm around Vexia looking at the vampire's body. "Sounds good to me. I say we set the fucking place aflame, go back to the French house, and I want a rematch with dad!" Roxanne seems off on cloud 9 at the moment. Thinking herself to be invincible.

"Fuck the hell, yes!"

____________________________________________________________________________

“Angel blood is the purest of all blood, you think virgin blood is pure, well you’re definitely wrong.” Lucas explains to Integra. Alucard is walking with Roxanne while keeping a hand on her back. Vexia was walking with her hand in Rip's, a small smirk on her lips. 

Roxanne is rambling on to her father about something clearly still feeling great but back to that semi calm and thick skulled daughter Alucard loves to death. A clear scar on her chest from where the pipe entered. "So what you're saying is, your sister willingly gave the purest form of blood to my daughter?" Integra questions blowing smoke from her mouth. 

“Yep, she’d do it for any of them. I'm fairly certain she’s done it for Alucard a few times. I believe she’s having a.... moment. Addison gets overwhelmed easily, she always has honestly.“ He fiddles with his cross. 

"I've noticed she very sensitive. It's worse when she believes she's messed something up, she seems to panic. Do you know anything about that?"

The Fallen Angel stops walking and turns towards the Iron Maiden. “Our father is no Angel of God in my view. He never treated us good and I hate to think of how he treats her now that I’m gone. He’s always been borderline abusive towards us. I was originally supposed to defeat Sin and Addison was just a 'Back-Up Plan' as father worded it. He didn’t even name her when we were created, he named me Lucas and legit just called her The Backup. Whenever I fell Addison took my place."

Integra stops walking listening to Lucas speak. "She did mention to me how Gabriel can be at one point. She never spoke in detail about it. I don't think she understands what he does is abuse. How did the name Addison come about then?"

“I named her, I was tired of Father calling her ‘The Backup’. It suits her well I think. I just wish she had a father or mother figure. I have Anderson, that man is a blessing, but Gabriel is a shit excuse of a father.”

Integra can't say she understands fully what that must be like. Sure enough, Arthur was drinking most nights or in meetings, but he never belittled or ignored her. They always had their time together when he was teaching her about Vampires. When Arthur passed, she had Walter to help fill in the blanks and teach her how to run an organization. 

Tilting her head to the side, she puts a hand on Luke's shoulder holding her cigar in her free hand. "Answer me honestly, do you feel guilty for falling and leaving her?"

Lucas looks back towards Roxanne then back to Sir Integra. “I do, I always will. I was someone she could confide in whenever she was having a hard time. Even back then she had issues expressing herself, She was still very sensitive. She constantly tells me that she’s not mad at me for falling. Actually she’s kind of happy that I was able to pursue my dreams and fall in love."

"She'll find a home in Hellsing Lucas. I promise you, I will try my best to make her feel like Hellsing is a safe place," She drops her hand from his shoulder and turns to walk again putting the cigar between her teeth. "However, just because your sister holds a spot in my life, doesn't mean I won't shoot you if you hurt Roxanne in anyway."

“I understand, my sister would probably stab me as we- what the hell is the Zeppelin doing here!” Everyone stops walking when seeing the oversized balloon. Deseree is seen standing on the ramp with the major. Vexia freezes in place and takes a step back, ready to bolt. Deseree turns and those amber eyes lock on Vexia's trembling frame. 

Roxanne smirks and steps away from her dad as Rip pulls Vexia behind her, adjusting her musket slightly. "Ahhh there you are, ya fucking oversized used condom!" She pushes up her blood dried sleeves. If she can't fight God, Sin will do. Curse pure Angel blood making Roxanne think she's unstoppable.

Alucard quickly grabbed his daughter and pulled her back. “Stop Roxanne.“ He growls. Roxanne growls back at her father slightly, then looks down when he cuts his eyes at her from behind his glasses. 

Deseree hops off the Zeppelin and chuckles. “Say what you want but I will always be more powerful than you. I don’t see your Angel around. She always seems to disappear at the worst moments, maybe she really doesn’t care about you guys. Anyway we just had to come by because we forgot a few things; And I wanted to give a very special thank you to The Vixen for sharing her bed with me, it was delightful.“ She says with that damn smooth voice.

Roxanne shudders at the voice. The No-Life-Princess hated how the voice temps her sin by soothing it like some fussing child. Lucas wraps his hand around his cross and the Reaper bullet shell around his neck. Seras growls and drops her gun, Harkonnen hitting the ground with a thud covering the sound of a musket fire. The vampire is just about to sprint to Sin when a bullet speeds past her face nearly grazing her cheek. 

The barrel of Rip's musket smokes as she holds it out. Her other hand on the top of Vexia's head. The bullet finding its mark through Desree's heart then stopping in her heart.

Deseree lets out a small yelp, she hadn’t expected that if she was honest with herself. “F-fuck, that almost hurt.” 

Pulling out her axe, she freezes feeling The Major's hand on her shoulder. “Lets not get too excited dear Deseree.” He chuckles before looking towards the Ex-Nazi. 

Rip slowly lowers her musket pushing Vexia backwards slightly with the hand on the Ginger's head. She takes a step back glancing around behind her glasses. A very not nice feeling settling in Rip's stomach. She NEEDS to run. Just to get out of ear shot but refuses to leave Vexia behind.

“Ms. Vinkle, it’s not nice to leave on such short notice. How about you stay a while and....sick 'em.” he says the last word with such a wicked smile. 

Rip's entire body ridged. The woman is a pole yes, but this was scary stiff and straight. She drops her musket eyes going to pin pricks as he hand tightens ever so slightly on Vexia's head.

“Honey, R-rip what’s wrong,” Vexia asks nervously, her hand going up to touch her girlfriend's hand that was gripping her head. “Y-your hurting me.” she whispers. Seras quickly glanced over as those words left her daughter’s mouth. 

Before Seras has a chance to move, Rip flings Vexia forward towards the French house by her head as hard as she can. Rip snarls looking around at those around her. The glint in her eye is there but it's not… the normal glint.

Vexia goes through that fucking window with a yelp causing Pipe to groan. That's the 3rd time he's had to replace that door now. Seras runs over grabbing the Nazi by the leg and pulls her leg out so Winkle falls onto her back. She's going to tear Rip's throat out. 

Lucas eyes widen. “No...no that’s not Rip. There’s no way." 

Roxanne looks over from where Alucard still has a hold on her. "Babe if you have something to say please share it with the class!"

“I have no idea what’s going on but that can’t be her!” He screams. 

Seras is growling as she slams a fist into Rip's face. “You hurt her you BITCH!” Roxanne takes off her sunglasses as Alucard let's her jacket go, narrowing her eyes at Rip pushing past Seras anger trying to get a read on her. Anything as to why she's acting like this. Rip's emotions weren’t filled with rage, honestly they were just... nonexistent. 

Rip grabs the back of Seras' uniform and flings her back crashing into Lucas. Vexia runs over with a slight limp “S-shit... that’s not her, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!” She screams towards The Major who is retreating onto the Zepplin. Rip growls sitting up and ludges at Vexia only to be thrown off course when Pip shoots a silver bullet from his revolver into her side.

Suddenly the sound of tapping is heard, more like loud thumps against glass. Roxanne and Seras looks around both severly confused. Seras eyes finally land on the Zeppelin windows. 

Tubalcain is surprisingly waving his arms around. Once seeing he has grabbed Victoria‘s attention he quickly gestures to the back of his neck. Seras tilts her head in confusion then looks back at Rip then back to Tubalcain. It clicks in her head. A problem they had all long forgotten about when Seras and Integra both got pregnant. Freak chips.

Seras quickly tackles Rip into a hold. Moving the German's hair towards the side, bearing her teeth whenever seeing a small scar at the back of her neck. "Roxanne! I need you to cut around this scar!” She screams towards her niece. Vexia kneela infront of The Huntress nervously. 

Roxanne quickly bolts over pulling her knife from her calf sliding to a stop beside Seras. She puts a hand on Rip's head to hold her face to the dirt. Carefully she follows the same line of the scar with her silver knife which cuts through Rip's skin fairly easy.

Lo and behold just underneath the surface of her skin is a small chip like object. Rip growls loudly and desperately tries to move her head and get away. Roxanne pulls Rip by her hair. "Vexia grab her head please." She tosses her knife aside, shaking a glove off to grab the chip. Vexia nods quickly and holds the German's head steady, swallowing hard as her girlfriend looked at her with pure hatred. It honestly broke her heart. 

Hellsing let out a breath of air, grabs the chip, and pulls. She pulls back hard enough that the nerves the chip was connected to make audible popping sound as the chip is ripped free from them before quickly healing. Roxanne falls back from the sheer force of the pull holding the chip up between two bloody fingers.

Vexia swallows hard and looks at Rip as the German slowly relaxes. "H-hey, are you okay?” She asks softly while letting go of her head. 

Rip's head lays against the ground for a moment before she tries shifting under Seras. "Oh no…I'm about to be murdered by your mother."

Seras growls and actually seems about ready to maul her, but Vexia desperately holds her hands out. “Mama! No please she couldn’t control it!” Seras contemplates her choices for a moment before getting up with a slight growl. 

Rip slowly pushes herself up and whines grabbing her side where Pip shot her. Integra takes the chip from Roxanne's fingers looking it over. "Now I haven't seen one of these in nearly 21 years."

Vexia looks at her side and cringes slightly before putting a hand to it. Seras looks at the chip and groans. “Fucken hell. Not these again.”


	11. Music, Baking, and Trauma

3 Weeks Later

Just because the nightmares are over doesn't mean Roxanne Hellsing’s sleep pattern is magically fixed as well. After much tossing and turning in her bed with pitiful attempts to fall back asleep, the Heir just decides to get up and wander the halls at 11:30 at night. Dressed in a pair of red sweats, socks, a pair of black gloves, and a gray team track shirt from her highschool years, Roxanne steps out of her room; phone in hand, headphones around her neck, glasses on and ivory hair flowing down her back in a rare sight. In all honesty the woman looked more like Integra like this, save for the pale skin and crimson eyes.

When rounding the corner her sister is seen walking about as well, her hair was also down and surprisingly she wasn’t wearing a hoodie like normal. Just a white tank top with some shorts. This showed off her near full sleeve of tattoos on her left arm much like her father. On her neck was a very clear bite mark that was definitely from a certain German. The French woman humming some French tune her father and The Wild Geese often sang.

Roxanne stopped in the hall and took a breath to clear of mind of the lust rolling off Vexia. The Hellsing breaks into a light jog to catch up. "The hell you doing up? I thought you went to bed early."

“I was planning on going to bed, then Rip found out I have tattoos...soo that was a whole thing,” She blushes slightly then then clears her throat. “Annnnyway, I was actually thinking about going to the music room. Care to join?”

"Better then my plan of wandering the halls till I found something to do. Lead the way dear sister. The lust on you is heavy." Rox slides her phone into her sweatpants pocket as Vexia snickers and climbs the basement steps.

Once arriving at their destination on the 2nd floor, Vexia pushes open the door and walks inside the drab room. Its very dusty and obviously hadn’t been in use for quite a while. The French woman walks over towards her violin case and blows the dust off of it before opening it. She hoist herself onto a table while tuning it. Roxanne carefully closes the door behind her; thinking she closed it all the way, she heads to a beautiful large black piano that probably has been here longer then her own mother has been alive.

Rox carefully pulls her gloves off setting them beside her on the piano bench and lifts the covers off the keys. "Fuck I haven't sat in this seat since… " She trails off trying to think. Roxanne loved music. Since she was a baby it's always been a passion of hers. Taking classes on the subject whenever she could, including private lessons since she was 6 for the piano.

“It’s been forever since we’ve even been in here.” Vexia replied while swinging her legs slightly. She grabs the bow and tests out a few notes. Closing her eyes, she lets out a happy sigh as she plays a few notes.

"Dumb vampires getting in the way of music." Rox runs her fingers over the ivory keys pressing a few before sitting up straighter and starting out with this slow haunting melody. Vexia plays a cord that seems to just intertwine with the piano perfectly. Both of them are getting in the zone as they play. It was a passion of theirs that they haven’t been able to pursue for quite a while. 

The sound of the beautiful melody drifts throughout the manor. Catching Walter's ear as he’s sweeping the stairway. The elderly man pauses what he’s doing and looks up with a smile. "It’s been far too long since I heard them play. Happy and at peace.” He whispers leaning on the confused

Quinton, the guard who was at the gate the night the girls crash, passes Walter on the steps pausing to listen. One foot on the next step before slowly dropping it back down. "I-is that Vexia and Roxanne? It’s been forever.” he says softly. He leans against a wall and hums along. The Russian man was quite the fan of classical music. 

Walter nods. "Nearly 4 years. I'm glad they have finally found their passions again." Quinton smiles softly and looks up the stairs waiting for his captain. 

********

Pip was kind of lagging behind having been caught up with a conversation with his wife. When the two of them walk inside they pause and look towards each other. Seras smiles and grabs Pip's wrist covering her mouth. She's missed the music, it brought a certain life to the manor that she missed. Pip smiles taking off his hat and leans over to kiss his wife and chuckles. “Puis-je avoir cette danse mon cher?”(May I have this dance my dear?) He asks softly, giving that signature Bernadottes grin. The one that won over her heart so many years ago. 

Seras smiles and drops her hand from his wrist to his hand brushing over his wedding ring. "Only if you behave." She truly has missed the music. Vexia has always had a musical talent that Pip and her lack.

The Captain laughs and nods. “I can’t make any promises,” he pulls his wife close. Gently swaying to the melody. “I love you.” He whispered in her ear

Seras sighs and smiles tucking her head under his trying her hand at French. "Je t'aime Capitaine." (I love you Captain.) The moment allowed them both to breath. Perhaps things are going to start looking up from here.

********

The music then drifts upstairs where Integra and Alucard are sitting in The Iron Maiden‘s office reading quietly. The woman looks up and pushes up her glasses. “Is that...music?” She asks curiously while looking over towards the Undead King.

Alucard looks up from his book tilting his head to the side. "I believe so… I think that's your grandmother's piano." He closes his book looking towards the Hellsing he was bound too follow till she died.

“Honestly I forgot we even had the music room, I’m glad to hear Roxanne and Vex play again, I’ve always found it quite soothing.” She sets down her cigar and blows out some smoke. Leaning back in her chair, she closes her eyes with a small smile. 

The Count closes his book and stands up walking to Integra's desk placing his hands on the wood and leaning over it. "I've always wondered where her love of music came from, specifically her love for the piano."

“Hmmm I’m not quite sure, might be from Walter.“ she chuckles and smiles up at her servant in the moon light from the windows behind her. 

Oddly enough, Alucard had removed his hat and glasses. Black shadow like hair kinda going wherever it pleased as crimson eyes have that hint of love to them under all the blood. "Care to go watch them?" He extends a gloved hand out to her, the Hellsing mark on the top of his hand glowing faintly. Integra thinks for a moment and nods closing her book before gently grabbing his hand causing the mark to glow brighter for a solid 3 secondes before fading. 

This woman will never fail to surprise and wow Alucard. There is a reason he chose her to be his Countess. Ever since she was 17, Alucard couldn't help but fall deeper into love, whatever that was, with her. Integra carries this air about her. Commanding and powerful, yet under it all she loved and cared for so many. She treats him more like a person then any of her ancestors did and gifted him a beautiful, powerful daughter who continues to surprise them both every day. 

Alucard smiles and pulls Integra out of her office and down a floor where the music seems to get louder being closer to the room of it origins. When approaching the music room it’s obvious that they were in the zone. The two of them would have usually heard their footsteps from quite a bit of ways. When they peek inside Roxanne is pressing those ivory keys with passion. Vex playing the strings with heart and soul. London could be up in flames and these two Half Bloods could give less of a shit. 

Alucard and Integra watched the two with soft smiles as Seras rounds the corner holding Pip's hand. Alucard quickly holds a finger to his lips to sush them in case they where talking. They slowly walk over to peek into the room. 

The Captain and Victoria watch the two girls quietly. Pip still humming along with the music while continuing to hold his wife close. Integra leans into Alucard's side and gently squeezed his hand. A small gesture but one of love. Alucard smiles softly and gives one soft quick squeeze back. 

Neither set of parents can remember the last time they saw their kids this relaxed. Let alone in the same room together in their own bubble. It's been years. They are only 20 and have already spilled so much blood and seen far to much for anyone at the age. There is no yelling, no anger, no fighting, no blood shed. A single trace of worry can NOT be found on either girls face. 

It stinged Seras a little cause she can remembers being younge and naive for a while before having that ripped away from her at 8. She tried to give Vexia the best childhood she could, but seeing as the women herself walked the night. That was hard.

The two sets of parents watch their children silently. Smiles upon their faces as they stood side by side. The fact that their daughters seems so relaxed automatically put them at ease as well. 

Another set of footsteps can be heard not far behind them. Nobody really paid them anymind. Integra just assumes its Walter coming to watch with them, so she moves more in front of Alucard's chest pulling his arm around her slightly. 

Except it wasn’t Walter, it was none other than Rip Van Winkle. The Iron Maiden had surprisingly let the tall German stay with them even after the chip incident back in France. She had proven herself useful on missions and was mostly well behaved. 

Winkle had woken up from her nap to the sound of the music. She wasn’t complaining though she found it quite soothing and relaxing. Rip stands between the two sets of parents for a moment before speaking, out loud, at normal volume. "So what are we listening too?" 

Roxanne's fingers studder over a few keys before pressing down on random notes in surprise. Her head whiping around fast. Vexia yelps and nearly throws her bow towards the people in the door. 

Seras slowly looks towards Rip and growls. “I’m giving you three seconds." Alucard growls at the German woman as well as she swiftly steps backwards and takes off down the stairs. 

A blush slowly creeping up Roxanne's cheeks when it registers that she didn't close the door all the way so the music carried throughout the house. She didn't notice them cause the room was already so relaxed their emotions blended in.

Vexia slowly slips off the table “I thought the door was closed and my future wife is about to get mauled.“ She chuckles while setting her well loved Violin back in its case. She reached up to fiddle with her nose piercing. 

Alucard and Seras both take off after Rip as Roxanne turns in her seat. "Ma I am so bloody sorry. I thought I closed the door all the way. I didn't knew we where playing that loud."

Integra shakes her head slightly. "It’s fine Princess. It was actually quite relaxing." she smiles and walks over kissing both of their heads. 

"Relaxing," Roxanne questioned looking at Vexia as Pip kiss his child's head. "We were just playing to play. I didn't know it sounded good."

“It sounded excellent. Seras and I were actually able to have a pretty decent dance.” Pip chuckles. Quinton walks into the room and gives a thumbs up. Vexia runs over and tackles him in a hug. 

The Russian man falls back and puts a hand behind his head to protect it. His accent is thick. "That was beautiful little Goose!!"

“You know it! I call that ‘Le ballet de l'oie'.”(The ballet of the goose) She laughs.

Roxanne groans and puts her head on the piano keys pressing them down. "The Geese heard it too!!??" Roxanne hates to bring attention to herself. She was raised to always be in the shadows. Stay secret. Thus giving her this aversion to unwanted attention.

Quinton chuckles “No just me. I happen to be inside to sneak a drink."

"Oh thank God!" Roxanne picks her head up and let's her fingers linger on the keys for a while enjoying how they feel, before she grabs her gloves sliding them back on. She sometimes hated wearing them but they are a necessity of her wardrobe and life.

Rip is heard screeching from down the hall. Vexia sighs softly while raking her fingers through her wavy copper hair. “I better go stop them from killing her.” She chuckles as she runs out the room. 

__________________________________________________________________

A few hours later finds Vexia and Rip in the kitchen with flour EVERYWHERE. Vexia trying to snatch the cookie dough out of her girlfriend’s hand. “Give it back woman! I haven’t even had any.” She is still wearing the same thing that she was in the music room except her hair was now in her signature braid. 

Rip thinks for a moment and shakes her head. "I don't think so Bernadotte. At least not without payment!"

“I don’t got shit on me to give,” she huffs and climbs onto the counter to try and grab at the bowl. “You’re such a bully. Are you the one that’s been putting my Oreos on the top of the fridge!?” 

Taking a step back so Vexia can't reach the bowl of dough, Rip shakes her head. "I believe that's your sisters doing. She's been eating them as well I think."

The French woman nearly falls off while trying to snatch it again. “That sounds like her, but give me the goddamn cookie dough!” She begins to climb on top of the fridge. 

Rip wraps her free arm around the smaller woman and pulls her off the counter holding her, her other arm in the air. "No! I thought we were making cookies for everyone?"

“Yeah but I got to taste test it. You know to make sure that we didn’t accidentally poison them or some shit.” The Vision says feigning innocence giving a cheeky grin. Rip considers it for a moment as she lowers the bowl. 

"Don't fall for that trick Winkle! Me and her said that shit to Walter when we were little so he would let us lick the bowl!" Roxanne says as she leans in the kitchen doorway holding an empty bottle of Sprite. 

Vexia groans, laying her head on Rips shoulder. “Roxanne you are such a fucking snitch."

Roxanne smirks tossing the bottle at Vexia's head. "Ahhh but what are sisters for. What are you two doing anyway?" She looks around the messy kitchen. Her shoulders are actually relaxed as she absently traces the scar on her chest under her shirt.

“Making cookies, trying at least." Vexia runs a finger over Rip's jaw. Addison suddenly appears and oddly enough there is crimson blood splattered all over her outfit. 

Roxanne rushes over, being the fastest in the room and grabs her arms. "Addison are you okay?!"

The Angel nods slightly and pointed towards a now red name on her arm. “A guy got shot, I tried to save him but I was too late.” She sighs sadly. 

"Sorry Wings. I know it's hard for you. Can I get you anything? I would offer cookies but SOMEPEOPLE," Rox peeks around to look at Rip and Vexia. "Are playing around and not baking them."

“I’m trying to avoid injury!” Vexia exclaimed.

Addison laughs and shakes her head. “I’ll be fine, I need to change. I’ll just ask your mom for a sweatshirt."

Roxanne opens the fridge grabbing a red Gatorade and a water bottle. "I'll walk you to her. I'm heading that way, anyhow," She turns to Vexia and Rip. "Walter has a headache, he won't admit it but he's being snippy again. Clean this up or he may have a stronk." Vexia isn’t paying a bit of attention, pressing soft kisses to Rip's cheek and jaw. 

Addison shuddered “Ms. Winkle! Your mind is so sinful!” Roxanne grabs Addison's wrist swiftly pulling her out of the kitchen and through the halls to the stairs. Somehow skillfully holding both bottles in her free hand.

When walking into the office Integra is, surprisingly, not working, just scrolling through her phone. The moment they walk in, Addison calls out. “I’m covered in blood and need to change."

Integra looks up fast, setting her phone down, mouth slightly ajar. "I… Please tell me you're not hurt." She slowly stands up. 

“Oh no! I’m fine but Mr. Thomas Quinn Jackson, unfortunately, is not.” She glances at the red name once again. 

"I'm sorry Addison. That is unfortunately the circle of life." Integra walks around her desk stretching her arms out in front of her.

"Unless you're dad, Seras, or know an Angel." Roxanne retorts setting the water bottle on Integra's desk.

Addison tries to wipe at a bit of blood off her cheek only to completely miss it. “I mean that’s true.“ She giggles. 

Integra takes a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes Addison's cheek as Roxanne smiles. "Thank you. For saving my life by the way. You didn't have to do that." Integra freezes when that damned day from 3 weeks ago is brought up. The mood of the room shifting slightly. They couldn't avoid it forever.

Purity glanced over. "Don’t thank me Roxanne, not only because it’s my job but because I wanted to. I would’ve done it for any of you guys because I care.”

"That may be the case but I still have to thank you. You deserve it. I am half British. I do still have my manners. Beside I kinda bit you. I owe you one." She rubs the back of her head forcing a smile.

Addison looks at her hand and shrugs at the faint bite mark. “I really don’t mind.”

"Jeez. Lucas was not kidding when he said you forgive far too easily. You really are an Angel."

The Angel tilts her head slightly. “There’s nothing not to forgive."

"Addison I threw you into a Zeppelin's and tried to murder you with an axe. I bite your hand and drank God knows how much blood without your permission. How can you forgive me so easily? On top of all that, my mom fucked a dirty undead sinner herself to make me! I'm a creature against God's wish!" Roxanne let her emotions slip ever so slightly. 

“It's my job as the Back-Up.“ She states simply, it seems almost robotic coming from her mouth. Very un-Addison like and simply kinda heartbreaking to hear come out of her mouth. He father was obviously in her head again belittling her. Her silver eyes seeming completely empty. 

Rox takes a step back slightly then steps back into place. "Back-Up? Whatcha mean Back-Up?" The Romanian accent comes out a little thicker in the confusion.

“My name is the Back-Up, Plan B.” She replies then glanced around the room curiously. Had she forgotten where she was?

Roxanne reaches out to carefully brush some blond hair off of Addison's shoulder trying to get a better emotional read off the Angel. "Nooo you're Addison or Wings. Lucas told me your name was Addison. That is your real name."

The Angel blinks at Roxanne confused. "No, I’m The Back-Up, always will be The Back-Up. The ‘Just in Case’,” she takes a slight step back and swallows hard. “I-I’m the backup.”

Integra reaches out to gently take Addison's arm. "You're Addison. Remember everything he says to you is a lie." She pulls the Angel closer trying not to set off a panic attack.

“I’m...The Back-Up.” She whispers. Those silver eyes are filled with so much confusion. The Angel looks just about ready to bolt. 

Roxanne looks to her mother slowly taking off a glove. "Should I? With," Roxanne thinks of her wording. "With her permission of course." She was having such a hard time getting a read on the Angel. She was confused, yes, Roxanne picked up on that easy. Yet there was something else. Something Roxanne couldn't get a hold of.

Integra watches The Angel for a moment then nods while continuing to hold onto her. Roxanne takes a step forward slowly letting her fingers brush the side of Addison's head under her hair over her ear. She just seeing if Purity would freak out or not.

The Angel stands completely still, but as soon as Roxanne fingers brush her skin the memories come flooding. The biggest one sticking out being a tall blonde man, standing over her with large wings. “And you are just a Back-Up, a 'Just In Case', Plan B. Just a Training Dummy, Target practice perhaps.”

Roxanne's breath hitches slightly at what she is seeing. All from Addison's perspective. The man is huge compared to her. His wings are a pearly white color that seems to shift with rainbows when the light hits them. His wingspan is massive. Far greater than the wings Addison has. Honestly, it looks like he's trying to intimidate her. 

The man only glares down at her. Those gold eyes looking like they wanted to murder her within the few seconds she’s been alive. Addison was born into absolute fear and being told she was pretty much useless. The taller Angel's eyes filled with hatred, shift towards a blonde man. His white wings folded down into his back...bright blue eyes staring at his sister then to his father. The tall man smiled at him and pats his head before leading his son off with a hand on his back. His tone completely changed to one of a proud father. Leaving Addison all alone with nothing to do but stand there and wait for orders. 

Roxanne quickly pulls her hand away for a moment. All that fear causes tears to prick at the corners of Emotion Reader's eyes. Her heart beats slightly faster as she slowly looks at Integra as she takes off the other glove with a shaky hand.

Addison just stands there, body tense as her hands tremble slightly. Those silver eyes filled with terror as if she was standing right infront of the tall Blonde. Her breath hitching slightly. Roxanne shakes her head fast pushing Integra back slightly with her elbow. "No no no. You're safe." Roxanne holds Addison's face again with both hands pulling the memory of them making waffles together one morning to the front of Addison's mind and all the emotions that went with it.

The woman stays tense for a moment before relaxing slightly, those silver eyes blink slightly then look at Roxanne. “I...I’m safe?”

The younger Hellsing nods. "You are safe. He can't harm you here…Can you tell me your name?" Still not letting go of Addison's face quiet yet.

“ T-the ba- no.... I’m Addison right? That’s what Lucas named me.” She scrunches her nose while thinking. 

Roxanne nods. "Yes! You ARE Addison. Will you be okay if I let you go so you can change out of bloody clothes or do you want me to stay here for a moment longer?"

The Angel swallows and nods. “That’s fine, I’ll be ok.” She says softly. 

Roxanne turns to Integra. "If you need me I'll be with Pip, call me if it happens again… please." Roxanne's trying not to make it sound like an order but she has grown attached to the bean. 

The Iron Maiden nods while petting Addison's hair back. “I’ll let you know.“ She promises. 

Roxanne nods and leaves the room as she slides her gloves back on. She digs her phone outta her pocket and scrolls through her contacts looking for Vexia before hitting call.

It takes only a few rings before that thick French accent answers. “Bonjour!”

"Hey if you're not fucking Rip I have a job for you and the Geese." Roxanne sounds heated, not rage worthy but her voice is coming out a little rough.

“Well you caught me right at the perfect time. I was actually just about to head out there to check on things. What do you need?”

"Vexia I need new targets. Like 7 or 8, tall, male, blond hair, golden eyes, angel wings."

“That’s oddly specific but I’ll get right on it, I’ll make 8 of em,” She chuckles then is heard opening a door. “BRO ITS SNOWING!!"

Roxanne stops walking in front of a window and looks outside. For a moment, her anger simmers for a second. "Nice… wait no I'm angry! And I'm about to rip the ear off of a certain Faithless Priest!"

“Ooooh, spill the TEA.“ She exclaims. 

"Long story, buckle the fuck up. Addison called herself a "Back-Up" and she started slipping into an anxiety attack so I used my powers to see what was going on. I saw her first ever memory, Bernadotte! Her dad is a fucking piece of shit. Calling her names. That she's just a 'Plan B'. He makes Alucard look like a goddamn saint when he was yelling at me in France for beating Addison. No, in fact Alucard is more of a saint than this shit stain!" Roxanne grips her phone tighter. She's getting worked up again.

“Holy fuck....IM'MA MAKE THOSE TARGETS MY DAMN SELF!” Vexia is heard running outside then slipping on something with a yelp and laughs.

Roxanne presses her forehead to the cold window pinching the bridge of her nose. "Vex are you okay? Cause that's not all the tea."

"I’m good! Just some ice, please continue dear sister.“

Rox picks her head up away from the glass. "You remember me telling you Lucas is a Fallen Angel and he's Addison's older brother? How he was supposed to fight the Cunt? Well he used to be blond and THE FAVORITE!! MOTHERFUCKER FORGOT TO TELL ME HIS DAD TREATED HIM LIKE A KING COMPARED TO HER." She growls out the words loudly in the hallway. She needs to relax.

“Hey, hey, hey calm down Rox, I’m sure it just slipped his mind. He wouldn’t purposely leave out something like that.”

Roxanne takes a deep breath and places her head back against the window watching the snowfall. She's quiet for a moment. "Vexia what do I do if he ends up being like his dad? What if this is all an act for him?" Her fear sets in. 

“Roxanne he’s not, Addie would’ve told you, I’m sure of it. Even, I know he loves you. The looks he gives you are the same that Rip gives me, ones of adoration."

"You think he'll talk about it?" Her voice cracks slightly. She just can't let this go. She knows it's dumb, she fights vampires for a living and a relationship is what shes worried about? 

“Yeah, if you find it something important to talk about then he’ll definitely be up for it...Hey I gotta go I’m at the Barracks! Imma make this Shit Rooster."

Roxanne snorts. "If you need a height reference the Rip ones should work."

“I still don’t like the fact that you guys created those but thanks for the heads up. I might actually need it.”

"If you try one out V, make it fucking hurt and thank you Frenchie."

“'aght bet! Hey before you go I need to tell you something. It’s really important.” she says in a dead serious tone, whatever it was it was very serious.

"Shoot Vex." Roxanne stands up and turns so her back is to the window now. Crossing her ankles as she stands.

“So I was sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties." Roxanne let's out a cackle as she throws her head back laughing covering her eyes with her free hand as she slides down to the floor. That vine ALWAYS broke her. 

“Glad I could make you laugh! Well I got to go and find a target of my future wife!” She hangs up leaving Roxanne a giggling mess on the floor.


	12. Unpleasant Conversations

Addison hated the idea. Lord in Heaven, she HATES the idea. Just looking at them makes her uneasy. On the floor, by her feet, in Integra's bedroom, is a pair of thick snow boots. Addison was already wearing impossibly warm clothing and a puffy jacket but the socks and boots just cross the line for the Angel. 

Addison looks towards Integra after looking at the feet prisons. “Ummm....No thanks, I’m good.”

Integra looks up from zipping up her coat. "Yes. If you want to go outside, you have to put on the socks and boots. Granted the boots are new so they'll probably be a tad stiff on you."

“Those things are a prison for my feet.....They even look evil.” She shudders slightly. Integra and Seras had gone out with Addison a few days after returning from France and picked up a few basic clothing items for winter that would fit Addison. Including the boots. 

"I know you hate them. Unfortunately, you're not undead like Alucard and Seras so you could get frostbite."

“I can live with that.” She says it so seriously that it’s pretty comedic. The small Angel continues glaring at the boots as if they were made of Sin. 

Integra sighs and sits down beside the Angel. "I promise you'll have so much fun, you'll forget you're wearing them."

“Okay finnnnne! Just get it over with.” She whines crossing her arms and pouts slightly. 

Integra blinks a few times grabbing socks. "I swear it's just like having a toddler again." She kneels down to help Addie put the socks and boots on.

“A....toddler?” She grows curious about the term. Tilting her head slightly while watching the Iron Maiden. Addison was always curious about new things and was always trying to learn.

Integra nods stretching out a sock so, hopefully, it won't feel too uncomfortable for Addison. "It's a child between 2 and 4 I believe. The age where Vexia behaved and Roxanne was the trouble maker. Many nights did Alucard have to share his coffin with her."

“That’s interesting.... I never was a toddler I believe, I think I’ve always looked the same.” The woman starts to stare off once again. 

"Hey. Addison," Integra taps the Angel's knee. "Do you remember ever being in snow before?" She is trying to keep the Angel's mind busy. 

“Uh, I’ve never really played in it like others do. I’ve never been able to,” She rubs the back of her neck where Integra‘s name is and frowns “No I haven’t."

Integra slides one of Addison's feet into a boot. "Well then, today is that day. If you get too cold we can always come back inside and enjoy some hot coco."

“What’s that?” She asks curiously then GLARES at that damn boot . If her wings were out her feathers would definitely be ruffled in annoyance. 

Patting the boot, Integra grabs the other one grabbing Addison's other foot. "Chocolate milk, but really hot. Seras makes the best besides Walter. You can also put different things in it. Like marshmallows or whipped cream or peppermint. Alucard tries to stomach a cup by putting a bunch of blood in it." She slides the boot onto Addison's foot.

“So it’s hot brown cow juice interesting," Addison says while glaring at the other boot. “What are you supposed to do in the snow...other than wear lots of clothes and stupid shoes.”

Integra smiles laughing softly as she stands up. "Play really. Make snow angels. Throw snow at other people, which is Alucard's favorite thing to do in the snow besides making it red. Slide down the back hill in a tube. I walk around looking at everything and how pretty it is. Make a snowman. Anything really."

“What the heck is a snow angel!? I NEED to know this, this is extremely important information that I must know."

"It's hard to explain really. You just lay down in the snow and move your arms and legs. Let's go outside and I'll bet someone will show you," She holds a hand out for the Bean holding a pair of earmuffs. Addison looks at them and raises a brow while grabbing them curiously, not having the slightest clue as to what to do with it she puts it around her neck. "Close! You remember how Roxanne showed you how to wear her headphones? The big ones."

“Oh yeah!” She quickly moves the ear muffs to where they belong and looks up at Hellsing innocently. 

Integra smiles and fixes Addison's coat. "Now you're ready to go outside." Integra looks at Addison with the same eyes she did the first time Roxanne went in the snow. That motherly joy or excitement.

The Angel hops off the bed and wobbles slightly. She was definitely not used to wearing shoes. She gripped onto Integra and huffs in annoyance. “These are dumb!”

"You'll thank me later when your toes are not freezing off."

********

When walking in the winter wonderland that is the Hellsing Manor backyard her eyes sparkle. Snow covering this large hill that is currently in use by a few people for sledding and tubing. The trees have untouched snow on their branch that line the perimeter of the backyard. “Whoa... It’s awesome!” Followed immediately by trying to get those boots off like a freaking toddler.

Integra grabs her hands. "Ahhh no! You have to keep them on."

“Ugh okay, but I’m going to complain the entire time.” Addison crosses her arms yelping as Alucard throws a snowball at them. 

Integra slowly turns to look at The Count. Naturally the man is still in his usual attire. His hat just dusted with snow just like his shoulders and coat. "How long have you been standing there waiting for us?"

“Like....5 minutes-" he speaks right as Anderson tackles him to the ground. Yumiko is seen being slung on a tube with Vex in her lap. The two of them screeching. 

Integra pinches the bridge of her nose letting out a breath that quickly turns to fog meeting the cold air. "When and WHY is Iscariot in my backyard?!"

Maxwell walks over huffing, hands in his heavy coat pickets. “Vexia basically kidnapped us. She told us Roxanne needed to talk to Lucas. Yumiko wanted to come as well, so of course Heinkel had to come. Anderson said he couldn't trust us alone around Alucard and Hellsing so he wanted to go and then the Little Heathen found everyone of us and teleported us here as a sick little joke."

"Honestly when it comes to you or Vex, I should just stop asking but alas I can't… don't destroy my home. You are in my territory."

Maxwell shrugs and looks at Addison with a raised brow. “She looks like a marshmallow.” He mutters before holding a hand over his mouth. Integra snorts and covers her mouth as well looking at Addison. Now that Maxwell brings it up… She kinda does.

Addison huffs. “I don’t even know what those are but I’m offended-" She quickly ducks as yet another snowball is thrown her way. Addison spins on heel to narrow her eyes at Heinkel who puts their hands up. Who knew Iscarot's winter gear could be so fancy looking with the grays and blacks. 

"I was aiming for Maxwell. I promise."

Addison reached down, grabs a wad of snow, and tries to make a snowball. It doesn’t come out as the best but it fulfills its purpose when she chucks it at Maxwell's face. 

The Bishop reaches up to wipe his face off with a gloved hand as Integra slaps both of her hands over her mouth. "I pray the reason why Roxanne needed Lucas is a good one cause he's the reason why we are all here."

Addison looks over as Yumiko runs over with a tube. “What’s that?” The Angel asks curiously. 

Yumiko holds out the tube. "It's a sledding tube! I've been getting thrown down that hill since I got here! Heinkel you have to try this!" Snow stuck in random parts of Yumiko's thick black hair which is an unruly mess at the moment.

Heinkel quickly holds their hands up. “Yu, I love you Hun, but i'd rather not.” 

Addison watches as Vexia slings Rip down the hill in a tube then shrugs. “I’ll try it, how bad can it be?”

Alucard from the ground. "Don't let Vexia sling you to hard!" Integra puffs her cheeks watching Addison, eyes scanning along the backyard. Finally finding her daughter sitting on a bench to the far left under the trees.

********

Lucas is trying so hard to explain but he didn’t mean to leave out such an important detail about his life. He just wasn’t thinking clearly because he was just getting over the shock of finding out who he was. 

Roxanne cuts her eyes towards Lucas, even behind her sunglasses the crimson feels sharp. "He praised you like you were God himself Lucas. You did nothing to stop him from what I saw. You LET him belittle her." Her hands shoved deep into her long thick coat pockets. Collar popped up around her neck to help keep her warm. Roxanne's legs bounced up and down trying to keep her heart rate up, although the anger alone might be able to do that.

“I know, I won’t make any excuses. I should’ve tried to stop him...I guess I was still trying to understand what had happened being just created and all.” Lucas runs a hand through his black hair and sighs. He knew this conversation would be difficult. Roxanne's emotions could always change at random moments and everyone knew that.

Hellsing looks away for a moment to collect her thoughts, then speaks. "Between the time you were created and the time you fell, did you ever call her one of those awful names?"

“God no Roxanne, I would never say such a thing to her. Unlike my fucktard of a father I love her. I’d do anything for my little sister." He says quickly. His words were filled with so much honesty, Roxanne couldn't deny it when it was leaking off of him.

"Do you remember when you named her? What made you give her a name?" Roxanne's voice was soft. Almost like she realized she's let her emotions get the best of her again. She hates herself for letting them have such control over her.

“It’s not necessarily a pleasant memory but I remember. He had told me to go use her as target practice...I never did. She just wouldn’t respond to anything other than ‘The Back-Up’ and I had enough; so I started going through names until I found one that she started kind of responding to. When dad found me not practicing he....,” The Fallen Angel swallows hard while trying to get his thoughts together. “He got really mad because I refused to hurt her. He grabbed my bow and shot an arrow into her chest."

Roxanne flinches slightly, her fists balled in her pockets so tight she thinks the leather gloves may crack. Slowly sinking deeper into her coat so her cheeks are hidden by her popped collar. "I'm sorry Lucas. I had no idea. I didn't know he could do those things as an Archangel. I don't mean to keep pressing." She shifts her boots in the snow. Much like Integra, Roxanne NEEDED to know things and why they are. Sometimes her curiosity can lead to things like this happening and she wishes for nothing more than to escape.

"It’s okay, you didn’t know." Lucas whispers. He glances up when seeing his little sister fly passed on a tube while screaming.

The No-Life Princess jumps slightly bumping into Lucas' arm. "Fuck sorry," She shifts leaning forward some to see where Addison landed. "Can I ask you one more thing? You don't have to answer if it's too much. I've been snippy with you a lot since you got here."

The dark haired man looks towards his girlfriend and gives a soft smile. "Go right ahead."

Roxanne turns to face him, better taking off her sunglasses. "Did he, at any point, harm you. Mentally or physically?" Her crimson eyes are glossy.

“Other than taking my wings and throwing me to earth no. As you stated I was the favorite. Addison….she went through Hell while being in Heaven."

Ivory hair turns away again and lets out a breath, turning to fog in the cold air. She sniffles and runs the back of her sleeve over her eyes. "I'm a terrible person for snapping at you in anger and interrogating you like this. I shouldn't have… forced you to relive trauma. There is no excuse." Roxanne cares for Addison. She didn't enjoy seeing Purity like that. The woman who brought her back from death. But she also loves Lucas, she was so ready to throw away the last 3 years with him all cause she couldn't control her anger. Perhaps she is sin.

Lucas gently reaches over and pulls his girlfriend close, leaning over to kiss her softly. “It’s okay.” He whispers against her lips.

Roxanne smirks slightly closing her eyes. "We're okay?"

“We are perfect,” he whispers and runs a hand over her cold neck. Roxanne shudders against his hand growling slightly. Much like Lucas and his back, vampires are very picky of who can touch their necks. Lucas is on Roxanne's very short list of people who can do such a thing. 

The Fallen Angel glances over to his little sister, still rubbing Roxanne's neck tracing the main vein causing the dhampir to melt, as Addison trudged through the snow. She glances around to make sure nobody’s looking before reaching to hopefully slip off her boots. Lucas reaches out his free hand and snaps his fingers at Addison, those summer sky blue eyes giving her 'THE' big brother glare. 

Addison glances over and huffs, throwing her arms up. “This is wack! I’m going inside.“ She exclaims before walking back up the hill and narrowly dodging as Vexia flies down the hill again.

********  
When getting to the top she gives Integra a very unimpressed look. Integra chuckles wrapped in Alucard's coat, smoking a cigar. "I take it you didn't have fun?"

“I 10 out of 10 do NOT recommend . Especially when Vexia slings you down a hill at exactly 87 miles per hour and the only thing that stops you is a bunch of rose bushes; and the boots make it so much worse!" Addison whines. 

Integra rolls her eyes slightly. "Fine we can go inside," She turns towards the door and opens it. Addison rushes in and plops down on the nearest surface she can sit on to work on getting those boots off. A look of annoyance on her face. Integra raises an eyebrow taking off Alucard's coat. "Fuck-"

“These boots!” Addison finished while throwing those things as far away as she can. 

Maxwell walks inside after them. "She really does hate shoes."

Anderson walks in behind Maxwell shaking snow off his coat. "About as much as you hated going to Sunday School and Heinkel hated dresses."

“That’s a lot.” Maxwell shrugs his coat off watching as Addison takes off her coat and slips her halo off of her finger. Her large wings appearing as Alucard steps inside knocking snow off his hat before placing it back on his head. 

He looks very different without his coat. Much more lanker than one would think. Jackal and Casull safely tucked away in his torso holsters over his dark gray/black suit.

Addison shakes her wings out slightly raising her arms above her head to stretch. As a feather falls to the floor, the small Angel reaches over to snatch it up. She walks over towards The Count, holding it out to him “Ya want it?” She asks softly. The woman knew that she could trust Alucard with her feathers. Those feathers hold great power, that power being unknown to all but Alucard and her brother, of course. 

Alucard takes the feather, looks at it, and twists it around in his fingers for a moment before getting a smirk and closing his eyes. The feather slowly turns to nothing in his fingers only to be replaced with a single red rose.

Addison sighs softly. "Oh thank The Lord. I thought you were going to wish for a kazoo again."

Alucard walks towards Integra as she pulls her boots off not paying attention really. "Ahh there is always next time Addison. Don't hold your breath."

Integra looks up at the rose and gives a soft smile before taking the rose. “Ah thank you My Count.”

Addison mutters. “If you find another kazoo I think I might loose sanity.“

"What about a kazoo?! Don't tell me dad found another already!" Roxanne whines as her and Lucas step inside. Both their cheeks, noses, and ears are red from the cold.

Maxwell looks over at Addison and gently reaches over to run a hand over those soft white feathers. Addison doesn’t really pay any mind. She knew that a lot of people were interested in her wings, but she’s not prepared when The Bishop pulls a feather out and muttered a wish. The Angel staggered slightly and huffs. Whatever wish Maxwell had made was a large one as the feather faded to nothing.

No one really knows who got their gun out first, and honestly it didn't matter because by the time Maxwell has registered in his head that people were moving, he had three guns pointed at his head. Integra's pistol, Casull, and Reaper.

The Bishop slowly holds his hands up and glances towards the Angel who was trying to get her bearings. Addison glances at the man "How can wish such sinful things with Purity? Wishing sickness upon your leader, something that could become fatal? The Pope could die due to my feathers....I-I could technically kill him.” She whispers. 

"You what?!" Lucas pushes past Roxanne and Alucard grabbing the front of Maxwell's shirt in his fists. Those blue eyes dancing with rage. This is not the Lucas, Maxwell watched grow up. This is not Lucas Powers. No, Maxwell is in the grasp of a Fallen Angel who is protective of his baby sister. 

The Bishop swallows nervously. “It seems I have not thought clearly." He stayed mostly calm as he held his hands up. 

Integra wraps an arm around Addison to help steady her as she lowers her gun. "You think you fucking idiot." Lucas just holds Maxwell's shirt in his fists staring at him. Almost like he's going back and forth in his head about beating the Bishop or not.

Addison pats Integra's arm slightly. “I need to go heal him.” she raspes out. 

Maxwell watches the Fallen Angel. “Lucas calm down please.“

Hesitantly, Integra let's the Angel. Anderson rubs his face for a moment before putting a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "As much as he deserves it for doing something stupid, a beating won't solve anything. Violence is saved for heathens, remember?"

Addison vanishes out of this air. Lucas slowly sets Maxwell down. “Ever try anything like that again, not even Father Anderson will be able to protect you."

Maxwell gulps, fixing his shirt as Alucard and Roxanne lower their guns. Sliding Reaper back into her thigh holster, Roxanne reaches out to gently run a hand over Lucas back between his scars trying to sooth his anger. It's just leaking off of him, it's hard not to notice the fact this man really wants to fuck up Maxwell's face.

Lucas calms down slowly but surely and hangs his head low. “Don’t you dare fucking touch her again.”

Maxwell simply gives a nod speaking no words as he side steps behind Anderson a bit to hide. Integra crosses her arms looking at the lavender eyed man. "I don't think he will if he values his own sanity."

Vexia walks inside the house. Automatically feeling the tension she clears her throat slightly. “Hey... so I might’ve yeeted my dad a lil too hard, where is the ladder?”

Integra pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs as Alucard quickly rushes back outside to see this. "I think it's in the shed."

Roxanne rather quickly adds. "It is. The code is 1785."

“Thanks!” and with that Vexia runs out of the manor and towards the shed. 

__________________________________________________________________

With Addison gone, the past 5 days in the manor seem to be more tense than usual. No one needs emotion reading abilities to feel it. However, for Roxanne it's causing her to get minor headaches every now and then. Integra tries to bury her emotions deep down and ignore them, but that worry constantly is dripping from her enough that when passing her, Roxanne gets dizzy and light headed.

Which leads to why she's leaning on the wall outside of her mother's office; letting her body have its little temper tantrum. The Iron Maiden is heard letting out a small sigh then called out. "Roxanne is that you out there? I have a mission.“

Roxanne rubs her eyes before pushing off the wall and opening the office door. "Yes?" She steps into the room, closing the door behind her.

"There's a vampire on the loose, it’s been preying on children that are in a children’s hospital in Bergen, Norway. We don't think he's draining their bodies, cause no child ghouls have been reported. Thank God but I need you to go as Scarlet and Delilah in order to seem like normal visitors.” The Iron Maiden takes a long drag of her cigar. Sitting down in a chair, 'Roxanne' kicks her feet up into Integra's desk and folds her hands on her stomach tilting her head to the side. Very abnormal behavior for The Heir of Hellsing. “I see you’ve decided to join Scarlet, I would appreciate it if I could speak to Roxanne once again.” The Hellsing replied. Integra and Scarlet never get along the greatest. The blonde woman sets her cigar in an ashtray and watches the other. 

Scarlet holds up a hand, her Russian accent coming out. It only ever appears with Scarlet. "This little 'mission' as you so call it, involves my wife. Therefore it is my business. Roxanne could use a break from the worry leaking off of you anyway. You work that girl too hard."

Integra narrows her eyes. “Alright, fine. I need you to hunt down a woman named Helena Vancleave. She is stuck in her mid 30s, long dark hair. She stands about 6 feet . She doesn’t have any weapons that I know of it should be an easy kill. Also don’t kill any children.“

Scarlet snorts and pulls her legs down standing. Unlike Roxnne, Scarlet has little respect for Integra. The Russian often speaks ill of her when around. "I suppose this could be a fun time. Deiliah often talked about having children."

The British woman watches the Russian for a moment then speaks up. “What exactly happened to her? If you don’t mind me asking. I’ve been curious as to why your wife is within my niece.”

Scarlet stops and glances down at Integra. Speaking using an attitude Integra only ever gets from the Russian. "She died… what happens to everybody I suppose at one point or another." Roxanne would be dead if she spoke to Integra like this.

“Obviously she died, I’m curious as to how.” She continues watching the other while sliding a folder over. 

Reaching down, Scarlet picks up the folder. She seems to think on her words while standing. While Roxanne has a more relaxed stance; Scarlet stands taller, straighting her back. Carrying herself with more authority. "Crossfire. 1945, middle of London. 12 shots to the torso." The Russian seems to have lost her attitude.

Scarlet is fully aware she's dead, living in another's body; like a sliver stuck in Roxanne's soul. Perhaps it was punishment from God for the life she lived and dragged Delilah into.

“I see. Well make sure that doesn’t happen on this mission. You and your wife are the only ones that can pull this off." 

"So we are only useful to you when you need dirty work done?" A small smile tugs at the corner of Scarlet's lip. Now this is right up Scarlet's ally. Dirty work. 

“Perhaps, just get on with it. I need that vampire taken care of, your wife is probably in the basement.“

"Always with the basement or kitchen with that one." She spins to leave taking heavier steps then Roxanne as she opens the folder. All the information that was needed, is thankfully in the folder including the coordinates of the hospital that is their destination. 

When walking down into the basement the woman that she’s looking for is laying on tall German's chest on the couch, snoozing as Rip flipped through the channel’s on the TV. Scarlet narrows her eyes and walks over standing behind the couch near Rip's head, holding the folder in her hand. "Why are you touching my wife?"

The German looks up confused then laughs. "That’s a nice accent Roxanne, and as for My Love she fell asleep on me while watching some comedy about an office work place,” Scarlet's eye twitches slightly and smacks the folder down onto Rip's face as hard as she can causing a loud echoing sound in the stone basement. The German lets out a yelp making the French woman, that was laying on her, just roll onto the floor. Rip glares at Scarlet. "Hey what the hell was that for!"

"Delilah are you okay?" Scarlet walks around the couch kneeling down beside Vexia on the floor placing a hand on her face. Normally, Vexia would read over the file before switching so she's not totally lost when she comes back around.

At the name, Vexia's baby blue eyes automatically switch to hazel. The woman smiled brightly and wraps her arms around Scarlet and kisses her cheek. "Mon Amour!” She exclaims happily. Captain Bernadotte comes around the corner pulling off his coat to change. He is covered in grease and oil. Not paying any mind to the commotion in the family room at the moment. 

Scarlet helps Delilah to her feet and gives a special smirk only saved for her. "I have a fun activity for us my Dear."

“Dear.... wait wh- Mr. Bernadotte what’s going on? Roxanne suddenly has a Russian accent and she hit me and then called my girlfriend her wife, and Vex's eyes are Hazel.” Rip exclaimed in confusion walking after Pip. They had definitely lost the poor German.

Delilah tilts her head looking towards her wife. “You do? I always love what you have planned."

Scarlet nods. "I was thinking we can go volunteer at a children's hospital for a few hours. Maybe read a few stories, draw with them, you know. That volunteer stuff you like doing."

The French woman’s eyes widen and she nods excitedly. “I’d love to do that!” Giving a bright and pure smile. 

Scarlet grabs her wife's face and nuzzles her jaw. "Then go get ready. Make sure you wear something suited for children My Dear." Delilah smiles and nods before rushing off to Vexia's room, where she had a whole drawer of clothes to herself since the soul and host have two very different styles. Once Vexia's bedroom door clicks closed, Roxanne/Scarlet shake their head a few times. 

Steadying herself on the arm of the couch for a moment, Roxanne finally fully comes back to herself relaxing her body as she heads over to her Uncle and the German.

“Oh... interesting, so Roxanne has Delilah‘s wife within her? And that’s why she beat me with a folder?” Rip questions tilting her head as she plays with her curl. 

Pip nods, however it's Roxanne who speaks. "Scarlet is very protective of Delilah. She borderline tries to fight my soul to keep control when she comes out. However, Scarlet is just a small sliver in my soul as compared to the hundreds lodged into Vexia."

Rip sits back on the couch handing the folder back that Scarlet had assaulted her with. “That makes more sense. So basically if Vex's eyes turn hazel I need to back up.”

Pip nods leaning back on the wall. "Unless you want to get shot at. Red is pretty crack shot with any gun."

“Good to know." Rip relies rubbing her head as Delilah steps out in an outfit that Vexia wouldn’t be caught dead in. A pair of fashionable jean coveralls with a thin yellow and white patterned flannel underneath it. A pair of ankle high black heeled boots around her feet. 

Roxanne snorts and rubs her face looking at her own clothing. Having a headache for the most of the day she opted for a lighter and simpler look; A simple pair of black jeans with a pair of red Converses on her feet. Her top is simply a red hoodie with a black cute bat on the back. Good enough. Just gotta hide Reaper in her waist band.

The Heir to Hellsing walks over to Deiliah and bends slightly cupping her jaw. "Forgive me for this Del." And she promptly slaps the back of her free hand across her face. Before letting her jaw go and standing again.

Those blue eyes return and Vexia looks at Roxanne, then at her own outfit. When seeing the yellow she gags. “EW BRO!”

Roxanne let's out a laugh as she takes Reaper from her thigh and checks the safety before sliding it into her waistband on her left hip using her hoodie to cover it. "Sorry V. White T and Red have a mission." She unclips her thigh holster from her right thigh and belt, tossing it on the coffee table picking up the folder.

“ 'aight bet,” she grabs the folder from Roxanne's hand and reads over it. “Ohhhh Norway, nice." She walks over towards her girlfriend and kisses her cheek. The French woman had started doing this before going on missions. She knew the German worried about her when she was gone. 

Rip smiles. "Please be careful. I know it's just one vampire but you never know anymore."

Vexia kisses the German gently and smiled before pulling away. “We’ll be fine Mon Amour. I promise."

"Have a little faith in me Rip. Do you think I'll let Vexia come back in pieces?" Roxanne tilts her head at Winkle. It ment to come out as a joke but it comes out a little snippy. The headache starting to grow again as worry and tension press into her brain from the manor.

The German chuckles softly. “I know you both will be fine. I just worry.“ 

Vexia smiled softly while walking back towards Roxanne and grabbing her shoulder. “We’re gonna be fine Honey," She says soothingly then turns towards her sister. "You ready?”

Roxanne rolls her neck and shoulders. "Let's go find us a rat."


	13. Red and White T

Delilah will and forever be great with kids. It’s a skill Scarlet admired yet lacked in herself. Since arriving a few hours ago, Delilah has been having a ball with the kids inside some lounging room. Scarlet mostly mingling with the older kids who came in to play the donated gaming consoles, much to Roxanne’s disappointment however, the vampire has yet to make herself known and getting away from Delilah to search for it, is a problem in of itself. Yes, Roxanne is more than capable of dealing with this scum alone hence why Integra sent her to deal with this stealth mission; Delilah on the other hand, has severe social anxieties and panics if Scarlet leaves her side suddenly or is gone for too long. Why bring Delilah in the first place if she can’t fight and has social anxiety when alone, one may ask. The answer is slightly complicated. Other than the fact Delilah is good with kids and helps solidify Scarlet’s story, she acts as bate and a decoy. Vampire’s are attracted to purity in mortals. Delilah is the closest to pure innocent mortality in Hellsing’s arsenal. While at the same time, she draws human attention away from whatever problem Roxanne needs to dispose of. As for Scarlet, Delilah can not function without the woman. In a sense Scarlet is Deiliah’s battery.

Raising her arms above her head, Scarlet smirks, winning yet another round of Mario Kart on the Wii against teenagers who have come to relax. 'Yes, yes, yes beating kids in games is fun Scar but I also have a job to do and it's been 3 hours.' Roxanne thinks in the back of Scarlet's mind so she can hear.

The hazel eyed woman glances over from where she sat, happily coloring with a few toddlers. Giggling softly when they would babble or tug her hair. Its a habit to continue to glance over at her wife to make sure she was there and hadn’t left due to boredom. Even the thought of being left alone and Scarlet leaving made her nervous, extremely nervous. 

Scarlet yawns and sets the controller down standing up from her bean bag. "Alright gents. I think that's every track and I believe that is Toad on the leaderboard. I do declare myself as the winner." Russian accent in full force.

The teens around Scarlet groan in annoyance and set their controllers down with a huff. Delilah giggles loudly and watched her wife. “You showed them." The French seems to come out thicker but softer when Deiliah is speaking. 

Scarlet walks over and leans down to kiss her wife's head. "I told you. I am the driving master. Whatcha doing over here?"

“I’m coloring, well more like I'm watching them color as I get my hair tugged on.” She laughs softly, glancing at a girl with dark brown hair who had been sitting nearby watching. 

Scarlet nods her head to the girl then looks back at Delilah. "Do you still want kids then?" She runs her slender fingers through Delilah's hair. Scarlet hates the fact Roxanne makes her wear gloves. 

“Yeah, I always have.” The woman closes her eyes and smiled gently.

"I mean… we can always ask Jasper to help." No filter on this woman once so ever!

The French woman blushes brightly and covered her red face “Ah, I love him Mon Amour but not enough to uh....” She doesn’t know how to explain it with children around. 

Scarlet lets out a laugh. "Not like that My Dear… I'll explain when we get home. For now I'm going to go get snacks."

“Snacks? C-could you get me some chips?” She asks softly, looking up at her wife hopefully. 

Scarlet nods. "Of course My Dear. Will you be okay here with the children?"

“I’ll be fine," she gently reaches up to touch Scarlet's cheek. “You're just getting snacks....right?”

"Of course. Have I ever lied to you?" She tilts Deiliah's head back some to kiss her nose. Roxanne snorts in the back of Scarlet's mind. 'You're lying right now'

“I can’t say that you have, I just get nervous. You know how I am Mon Amour.” she whispers.

Out of the corner of Scarlet's eye, a tall woman that completely fit Helena Vancleave’s description walks by. "That was easy. Now just get away" Scarlet gets a slight smirk. "Put your phone on its ringer My Dear. I'll call you in exactly 6 minutes okay? The vending machine is kinda far." Thankfully the room gets a bar or two of signal as opposed to the rest of the hospital.

Delilah nods and gently kisses her wife. “Don’t take too long okay?”

Scarlet nods slowly walking backwards to the door. "You have my word My Delilah." She opens the door stepping out. Roxanne finally gets control of her own body once more. Shaking the slight fog from her head, she turns the direction she saw Helena go.

The vampire steps onto an elevator and looks through the buttons to choose a floor. Roxanne jogs closer, putting her hand on the open doors. "Mind if I catch a ride with ya?" The Romanian feels right in her mouth now.

The woman glances towards the other then nods. “Absolutely what floor do you need Dear?” She asks.

Roxanne steps on the elevator standing in the corner. Her fangs ache. "Uh fifth please." She leans on the wall. According to the file the fifth floor should be abandoned. That should also give her plenty of time from the first floor to kill the bitch.

The woman nods and presses the fifth floor button. She leans back against the wall as the doors close. A small smirk upon her lips. “I was wondering if we’d ever meet."

Roxanne watches the numbers above the door not looking at the vampire. "So you do know who I am."

“Oh absolutely, A Hellsing bitch.” Helena chuckles. 

"I hate scum like you. Weak trash. Pathetic really. Who tells you of us?" Hellsing reaches out to hit the emergency stop on the elevator.

“The Major of course, I am a Nazi after all. I took the place of The Huntress.”

"Of fucking course you did. Honestly you don't look like much." Crimson eyes finally flick over to look at Helena's face. The older woman growls and swings at Roxanne out of anger. This was a dumb move for the tall woman, especially for being in such a confined space. 

That's all Roxanne needed. She ducks and grabs Helena's arm, sweeping a leg behind Helena and kicks her off her feet. The vampire falls to the elevator floor with a yelp and brings a fist back to hopefully punch the other. Hellsing stumbles back in the small area due to the amount of force she used to trip her and presses the emergency stop so the elevator starts moving again. She reaches for Reaper in her waistband clicking the safety off.

Helena's eyes widen and quickly looks around the small room, seeing if there was any possibility that she could escape. A foot comes down onto her chest as a shiny gun is pointed at her head. A sick grin twisted into Roxanne's face as she kneels with her foot still on the woman's chest. "Any last words?" She pushes the barrel of Reaper to the woman's cold forehead.

“Lord have mercy on my soul.” She whispers.

"There is no Lord for you. Tell Satan I said hi." Roxanne pulls the trigger, stupidly. The shot echoes in the elevator causing Roxanne's ears to ring loud enough, she can't even hear herself breathing. Roxanne hates having one of her senses taken away. It causes her to feel more vulnerable.

Right as Helena's body goes limp on the floor; the elevator dings and the door to the abandoned fifth floor opens before her. Roxanne swiftly stumbles out of the elevator dropping Reaper beside her as she covers her ears talking outloud to herself. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." She repeats it over and over like it's a prayer to herself.

Thankfully, before too long the ringing in her ears seems to fade, leaving her alone with the corpse of Helena Vancleave. Rox pushes herself up to her knees grabbing Reaper. She pulls her phone from her hoodie pocket, noticing that a few messages from Pip come rolling in since she has good signal again. Brushing them off without checking them, she stands walking back to the elevator and shoots the button panel on the inside before finding Vexia's contact and hitting call. If it was important Pip would call her or Vexia.

It takes a few rings, more than likely Delilah transitioning back into Vexia, before hearing that signature. “Bonjour!” Thankfully Delilah/Vexia heard Roxanne's unique call tone and it drew Vexia back out. 

"I'm on the fifth floor. I kinda made a mess and need help with the body. This bitch be tall and heavy. Use the stairs. I broke the elevator." She itchs the back of her head with Reaper as she flicks the safety back on.

“ 'aight I’m on it," And with that she hangs up. Roxanne slides her phone into her hoodie pocket looking out of the darkened windows to the night sky as she slides Reaper back into her waistband. The Barrel is still hot but something about the burn reminds Roxanne she's still part human.

********  
It doesn’t take long at all actually for the French women to make it up stairs. She bolts through the door into the abandoned hallways panting heavily. “I really need to work on my cardio." She laughs. 

Roxanne smiles, dropping her cigarette pack back into her bag. "You can always come running with me and your mom on Sundays at sundown."

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind, now as for this cunt muffin.” She swings her bag around so it’s in front of her and pulls out a flask. She unscrews the cap and takes a swig before pouring the alcohol on the corpse.

Roxanne reaches into her own bag pulling out a cheap BIC lighter flicking it a few times before it finally lights. "Want a cigarette?" She gestures to the one between her lips as she uses the flame to light it; Using her free hand to cup the flame to help it better.

The French Vampire nods slightly and holds out a hand, completely unaware of the dark brown haired child that is watching them from the doorway of the stairwell. 

Roxanne pulls out her cigarettes again with her free hand handing them to Vex. The two rarely shared a smoke together seeing as they are always moving or in separate places. 

Vex grabs a cigarette, drops the pack into Roxanne's bag, and holds it out for the other to light it. Once lit she brings it to her lips and takes a long drag while wrapping her braid around her neck. Roxanne breaks the plastic on the lighter a bit to keep it lit as she tosses it on the body. 

Roxanne pulls the cigarette from her lips blowing out some smoke letting her head hang back as the body catches fire. Vampires are so much easier to burn. "How long has it been since we've done this?" She gestures to the burning body and the cigarettes before taking another drag.

“ 'bout...2 years I think, it’s surprisingly relaxing,“ she chuckles then watches the flames for a moment. “You think we can do this to her body once she’s dead." The French woman absolutely refused to let the demon's name pass her lips.

"Share a smoke and burn her body? Fuck yes...How are you doing?" Roxanne blows out some smoke again watching her sister closely. They really didn't talk about The Incident but Roxanne always told Vexia she's an ear when the other needs it.

The smaller woman swallows harshly and bites her lip hard enough to draw blood. She didn’t really know how to explain how she felt. She only waved her arms around slightly before gesturing to the burning body. “I feel like that constantly but I don’t wanna worry anyone."

"I know nothing I can say will take back what happened at that house or bring you comfort. Nor will any of my actions but," Rox reaches over to wrap an arm around Vex. "I am here for you. You don't have to burn alone Vex." For an emotional manipulator, Roxanne is not that great at expressing herself in healthy or helpful ways.

She nods slowly and leans her head against the woman’s shoulder- 

"What happened?” Both women jump at the small voice. Roxanne reaches for Reaper, stopping just short of seeing the dark brown haired girl from the lounge room. Vexia freezes glancing towards the child. She had to be around 9 or 10, bright green eyes watch the two women curiously. The French woman searches for an answer.

After a bit of thinking Vexia responds with, “Someone hurt me. You shouldn’t be up here kiddo."

"Fuck I look like? A baby. I can go where I please!" She stands all tall and proud of herself.

Vexia's eyes widen before she starts to laugh loudly. She wipes her eyes then looks towards the girl. "What’s your name kid?”

"Vivian! Now what the fuck are YOU two doing up here? Making out and arson!?" Roxanne tilts her head flicking ashes off of her cigarette, trying to get an emotional read on the child. It was a little tricky at first, she kept getting distracted by the child's heart. It is going at a slightly odd rhythm.

“Oh- OH FUCK!! Roxanne we’re burning a body in front of a child!” Vexia exclaimed while turning towards her sister quickly, completely ignoring the fact that the child just accused them of making out. 

Roxanne holds her hand out to the child. "They seem unfazed by it! In fact, curiosity is damn near pouring from the child!" She quickly flicks her cigarette into the flames. Crimson eyes confused and staring at the child.

Vivian walks over and looks at the burning body before looking towards the two women. “You killed her? She was a fucking bitch to us anyway."

Vexia laughs and looks towards the child. “Your parents must get a kick outta ya, you're hilarious."

The sudden mood shift in the child causes Roxanne to jerk her head back to the child. Curiosity is suddenly replaced with depression. She's only 9...she's far too young for Roxanne to get this twisted feeling from her.

Roxanne grabs Vexia's shoulder and shakes her head slightly as Vivian looks down shifting, her arms coming up to hold herself. Roxanne feels the guilt in the child starting to build.

The smaller woman frowns and walks towards the child crouching down in front of her and gently taking her hands. “I’m sorry for bringing it up sweet girl. You want a hug? I need one too.“ Vivian just simply, nods and suddenly attaches herself to Vexia's neck. Roxanne steps forward slightly in worry. Vexia wraps her arms around Vivian and holds her close, resting her chin on her head and closing her eyes. The child needed this, Vexia didn’t need to be able to read emotions to know this.

Vivian sniffles slightly and holds Vexia a little closer as Roxanne steps back looking at the body. "Thank you miss." Her voice comes out soft.

"Don’t thank me like I said, I needed a hug too. And you give dope hugs.” Vexia gently kisses her head. As surprising as it seems, Vexia has always been good with kids. sometimes she’d even go to Iscariot's orphanage to help out when she had free time. 

Roxanne smiles softly and goes to speak but is stopped when Vexia's phone finally gets enough signal to have messages come rolling in. It's vibrating like crazy. 

Vexia pulls out her phone and glanced at it with wide eyes. " Oh shit, Roxanne we need to get back, like now," She glances towards Vivian as fear strikes her body suddenly, causing Roxanne to look at her sister. “Sweetheart we have to go, but I promise I’ll come visit okay? And uh...do you have paper and a pen? I’ll give you my number if you need anything."

Vivian shakes her head. "But I'm good with numbers! I can remember them!!"

Vexia tells the child her number before kissing her head “I’ll visit, go back downstairs before you get caught.“

"If I fucking have too!" She turns and leaves the floor. Once the door to the stairwell closes Roxanne grabs Vexia's shoulder. 

"Earth to Vexia! Why do we have to leave? Why the fear striking your body right now?"

"The Manor is under attack by Millennium!” The French woman grabbed her sister’s shoulder without a second thought and suddenly they’re standing in the foyer of their home. 

Roxanne spins on heel pulling out Reaper pointing it towards the nearest Nazi she sees. She didn't care who, just someone was dying tonight for attacking their home. How DARE they invade their home. Anger boils in her body.

Vexia glances around and her eyes widen when seeing Zorin slam her scythe into a familiar Goose's back, it seems like slow motion. Blood spews from the man's chest as he lets out a scream in pain. As soon as the blade is pulled out he falls to the floor. 

Vexia's eyes tear up as she sees the man she thought of as a second father fall to the ground; The man she confided in when figuring out she was a lesbian. The man that always made training so much more entertaining. Who wrote to her every day when she was in private school. The Little Captain lets out a scream. “QUINTONNNNN!”

The fear and forlorn feeling latch onto Roxanne's soul right as Vexia let out her scream. She looks at the Bernadotte. "GO!" Hellsing yells at her before firing her 7 shots towards Zorin before ejecting the clip. All of this happening within SECONDS of their feet touching the Manor's tile floor.

Zorin quickly runs out of the manor upon seeing Roxanne. Every single one of her shots missed leaving her gun empty. She ejects the empty mag to the floor, grabbing a new one from her belt, slamming it in, and champering a new round all before the first mag hits the ground. 

Vexia has never ran faster in her life then she did right then. Skidding to a stop, she falls to her knees and pulls the Russian's head into her lap. Quinton gives a soft smile, his blue eyes seeming kinda foggy. "H-hey Little Go-goose…" His voice is weak and trails off as he tries to speak. His shirt and Wild Goose jacket covered in blood. His dog tags resting in a pool of blood to the side of his neck on the ground.

Vexia sniffles. “H-hey, I’m here Quin, I’m here.” She whispers tearfully. She gently reaches down to grab his hand and squeezed it. She lets out a shaking sob as she holds the dying man close. She knew he wouldn’t survive from this. She barely did when Zorin ran that blade through her spine and she’s half vampire.

Quinton takes a shaky breath and tries to squeeze Vexia's hand. "D-Don't cry Little Go-Goose. Yo-you'll make a fi-" His breath seizes for a moment. "An ama-amazing C-Captain." Pip stands at the corner of the wall watching his child. He so badly wanted to go comfort her. To let his little Goose know that everything will be okay, yet she was going to take over for him one day. She needs to learn the harsh face of death alone. Even if this is her first real experience with it. Does he feel shitty for it, yes. He feels like a shit father.

Vexia hugs him best she can and nods shakily. “I-I’ll make you proud, I...l-I love you pops.” She whispers while hugging his head close. Her body becomes a trembling mess as she hears his heartbeat start to fade till it just stops and that last breath slips from his lips.

Vexia lets a loud wail and holds his lifeless body close. The man that had supported her and watched out for her as a father would lays dead in her arms. She clutched onto his shirt and trembled. Pip silently reaches up to take off his hat looking down as he does. The other Geese gathering around their Captain following suit. 

Softly Pip utters. "Amusez-vous en enfer, salaud fou." (Have fun in hell ya crazy bastard.)

Vexia lets out a few sniffles as she slowly lets the man go, gently removing his dogtags and reaching into his pocket were the man kept a small note with the location of his will. She shuddered slightly before softly singing. 

"Hmmm, I want to linger.  
Hmmm, A little longer.  
Hmmm, A little longer,  
Here with you.

Hmmm, It's such a perfect night.  
Hmmm, It doesn't seem quite right.  
Hmmm, That this should be,  
My last with you.

Hmmm, And come September,  
Hmmm, I will remember,  
Hmmm, Our Serving days,  
Of Friendships true.

Hmmm, And as the years go by,  
Hmmm, I'll think of you and sigh.  
Hmmm, This is good night  
And not good bye.

Hmmm I want to linger.  
Hmmm A little longer.  
Hmmm A little longer,  
Here with you."

Pip walks over to his daughter kneeling down to close Quinton's eyes resting his hat on the floor. Roxanne carefully walks backwards up the stairs to not disturb them as she headed to Integra's office. A headache ripping through her skull at the sheer amount of grief coming from The Wild Geese as a whole. Not anger for revenge. Just grief. They have lost one of their brothers. Nothing can fix that.

As soon as she entered Integra's office, frustration slaps Roxanne's face hard adding to the headache slowly turning it to a migraine. The woman is seen pinching the bridge of her nose while gripping a pen, all the stress and worry from Addison being gone then this attack just seeming to make her snap. "WHERE THE FUCK IS ADDIE!?"

Roxanne jumps slightly closing the door as Alucard tilts his head coming through a wall behind Walter. "I can't even sense her around. I haven't for a while. It's this sugar and sweet feeling when she's around."

Integra brushes a hand through her hair. "Something had to have happened to her. She would’ve came to help us, Jesus Christ Addison is missing or.....” The Iron Maiden swallows hard at the thought of the innocent girl being dead. 

Walter walks over to Integra. " I don't believe she's to be dead Sir Integra. I feel if she was to die, we would know. We would've been hit harder then we were. England, no the world, probably would be burning by now."

“I need to call Maxwell..... that just makes all this even worse."


	14. Enrico Maxwell is a Bitch

Quinton had no living family. That is why he joined The Wild Geese. The mercenary group is quite successful in their jobs, but they also took the most dangerous contact. “A high paying suicide surrounded by your family.” is the phrase that gets passed around alot when describing The Wild Geese. With no family to speak of, Quinton joined thinking he would be dead before 27 only to find a nice little home and family among them allowing him to live and be loved till the age of 32. Regardless of his sexueality. The Geese became this man’s family and that's all he cared about. That is why in his will, he left any money he had to them all and his gun. His final request was to have “It was fun while it lasted” engraved on his tombstone. A request that was granted when he was buried in the private cemetery used for any person who works in or close to The Knights Of The Round Table. Pip could not be prouder of The Little Captain when she stepped up to plan and arrange the whole thing.

The Wild Geese all silently agreed the gun would go to Vexia.

Nobody is really sure how Millennium got the location of Hellsing Manor. It was a surprise that shocked everyone present when Zorin kicked in the front door with an army of ghouls beside her as well as Luke and Jan Valentine. All ghouls were quickly dispatched before they could even set foot on the 2nd floor. Seras and Rip had a great time bonding over using Jan as a live target practice. Seras nearly told the German that she is a good shot...nearly. Luke, the ‘Demi-God’ vampire wanna-be, put up a good fight with Alucard, before he ran off in fear of the Hound of Baskerville. The No-Life-King told his daughter of the fight and Roxanne was severely disappointed that she missed it. Whining about how she misses all of her father’s good fights. 

Integra realized that Millennium can not be stopped by Hellsing alone, so swallowing her pride, she called Enrico Maxwell to work out another Treaty. She figured Iscariot was having the same issues with the Nazis. She may hate the man but the lives of their families should have been enough to make Enrico consider. He shot it down without a moment of hesitation.

By the time everything was said and done all files were present and accounted for with only the loss of one life. Surely no one in Hellsing or The Wild Geese would sell them out...Right? This question bugs Roxanne Hellsing to no end. How DID they find the manor? She's not even positive if Lucas knows the exact location of the Manor and he's been brought here countless times by Vexia. The question nagged and burned at the back of her brain the whole week which of course leads to stressing, which leads to her mood swings and headaches.

“-So no Lucas. We don’t have the slightest idea as to how they have found us. On top of that mom is so worried about Addison, I’m pretty sure she's going to go bald at the rate her hair is shedding. She's snipping at everyone.” She paces her room, speaking into her phone pressed to her right ear. Roxanne has been rambling and venting to Lucas every night on the phone for the past week since the attack.

“I’m worried about her too. I haven’t seen her at all since the snow day we had, it’s been nearly 2 weeks.” The man sounds extremely worried about his sister. He was definitely outside due to the sound of crickets and frogs in the background. 

Roxanne groans and flops on her bed. "A fucking vacation is what we all need. Can't me and you just make a treaty and tell Maxwell to shove off? Well find Wings faster working together."

“I wish it worked that way, Oh! Speaking of Maxwell he got us new weapons! Remember that compound bow I’ve been ranting about ever since we met? He got it for me! Hienkle got a new gun and Yumi has a new katana,“ He is so psyched about these new weapons. “He said that someone anonymously donated a lot of money to Iscariot and so he used it to get us new weapons, I think he even used some of it to do some renovating."

Putting the phone on speaker Roxanne sits up on her bed listening to her boyfriend with a loving smile on her face. She loves hearing him talk about his passions, she can just imagine the shine in his eyes as he speaks. That huge boxy smile that always made her heart skip. She grabs a box of ammo off her night stand and an empty magazine for Reaper to refill it. "Maxwell has a heart? That's new. Have you got to try out your bow yet? We've been having a ton of ghoul sightings in London. That's why I haven't talked much besides at night. I'm kinda dealing with them alone."

“I would help out, but Maxwell has been wanting us to stay here. He’s been acting a little off recently and he rarely leaves the basement.“

"Now babe, we both know Maxwell can only spend a few hours in his playroom at a time," She says jokingly then adds in her normal tone. "The hell Bitchwell is doing down there? Doesn't he have an upstairs office. I've seen it!"

“There’s no telling but he won’t let any of us down there. It’s really weird.“ The man is heard walking back inside and greeting Yumiko. 

"Ohhhh! Is Vexia with her!? I want to ask how she's doing." Yumiko exclaims, muffled by the distance from the phone, setting something down on the counter.

Lucas chuckles softly and is heard talking to his sister “No I don’t think so Yu, I bet if you text her then she’d be willing to come see you.” Yumiko gasps in the background. 

Roxanne giggles softly. "I think Vex might enjoy that. She's been spending a lot of time with the Geese. That's why I've been going at ghouls alone. I think she's still hurting. Pip has been trying to get her to take a few days off." Roxanne honestly doesn't mind. Sometimes she gets sent out with Alucard and the two have a great time bonding over blood and gore. Typical father/daughter time. 

“Yeah... I knew her and Quinton were really close, he was a really good guy,” Lucas lets out a sad sigh then suddenly grows silent “What the hell…”

"What?" Roxanne picks up her phone taking it off speaker to hold it to her ear again.

“I…I just found one of Addison's feathers....” Lucas whispers softly. 

Roxanne straightens her back. "So she must be there right? Her feathers just kinda fall out when stressed right? Angel's do that right?"

“Yeah they fall out whenever stressed... but she would’ve shown herself to me at least. She knows I’ve been worried, somethings not right Roxanne. I can feel it in my gut."

Gears start turning in Roxanne's head as she climbs out of bed forgetting about Reaper for a moment. "You think Enrico happens to know where she is?"

The man is silent for a moment. “Oh God-" He hangs up in a panic. Roxanne leaves her phone on the bed, slides on a random pair of sneakers, and bolts upstairs in sweats and a tank top. Easily skipping 3 to 4 steps at a time working her way up to Integra's room. 

Once reaching Integra's room, Roxanne opens the door without knocking. Her mother is seen wearing sweatshirt and sleep pants while reading a book. She probably just woke up. Integra looks up confused. “What is it?”

"Lucas and I think we know where Addie is." Crimson eyes look all too serious for this to be some kinda joke.

Integra slams her book close and quickly slides out of bed. “Tell me.” She commands while walking towards her closet and quickly slipping on some shoes. 

"Maxwell has her in Iscariot's basement. Lucas hung up on me so it wouldn't surprise me if the man is a bloody puddle when we arrive."

“Well if he’s not by the time we get there, he will be once I get my fucking hands on him.” 

********

It is pretty chilly early morning outside the manor. Frost covered the ground and anyone who breathed could see their breath. Vexia was walking the grounds in nothing more than some sweats and a t-shirt. The woman has always been a fan of chilly weather. For the past few early mornings she had walked the grounds to talk to Quinton then go train with the Geese. 

Rip is sitting on a bench by a flower bed enjoying the just changing sky. The German has always loved sunrises but often lost track of time and simply missed them. Seeing as she was unneeded for anything at the moment, she took the chance to go sit outside.

When seeing the woman she loves, Vexia jogs over and sits down beside her with a soft smile. “I was wondering if I would see you out here Mon Amour."

Rip unfolds herself from sitting criss cross on the bench with a smile. "I thought you would've been training by now." She wraps an arm around Vexia pulling her close. Her suit coat is missing but past that, she's in her normal attire.

“I decided to spend a little bit more time with Quinton this morning, it’s peaceful and I wanted to share it with him.” The smaller woman lets out a soft sigh and leans into Her Huntress. 

Her phone chimes and she quickly pulls it out and unlocked it. A text from a contact under ‘Viv’ is seen. Vexia smiles softly when seeing a “Good morning” text pop up on her screen. 

Rip glances down at Vexia's phone and raises an eyebrow behind her glasses. "And who is Viv?" Rip's trust issues start to show. She does love and trust Vexia but sometimes those issues just kinda come up from nowhere.

“Oh my gosh I can’t believe I forgot to tell you about her! So remember when Roxanne and I had to go on that mission before the attack? Well there was this kid that stumbled upon us committing arson. She seemed completely unfazed by it. She’s hilarious but I think she’s been through quite a few things. She’s opened up to me a little bit and told me her parents.... left her, and she has heart problems.” Vexia seems to get excited talking about the child. Even going through her phone and finding a photo Vivian sent to her, a dark-haired 9 year old with the brightest green eyes is shown on the screen. 

Rip smiles softly, her heart seeming to pick up in speed slightly as she turns to the phone to see better. In the back of Rip's mind something nags at her. Reminds her of what a shit woman she is… she can't even remember his name. Quickly Rip shakes the thoughts from her head, smoothing her curl back. "She looks adorable! Is that the one you've been texting before bed?"

“Yeah, she’s a chaotic mess but I love her.” She doesn’t realize that she let the words slip. The woman continues looking at the phone until it turns off. 

Rip gently rubs the back of Vexia's head playing with her braid. "When's the last time you saw her?"

“Around 2 days ago, I smuggled her a phone and a shit ton of candy," she pauses for a moment and tapped her knee slightly. “I think she made me realize that I wanna be a mom....."

Long legs slowly stretch out in front of the bench as Rip plays with her curl. "Like a mom mom or an adoptive mom? I-I mean both are moms! Don't get me wrong. How you love a child is what makes you a mom. I mean-" The German growls in annoyance at herself.

The French woman laughs softly. “I know what you mean Honey, and I’m thinking of adoption for the moment...Are you okay with kids? I know we want this relationship to last and hopefully end in marriage but I think I’ve figured out that being a mom is a dream of mine.”

Rip tilts her head to the side and rubs the back of her neck where that freak chip once was. Her fingers graze over the scar. "Vexia I love you. I love kids. I wouldn't mind having a family with you-"

"Vexia Marie Bernadotte!" Integra's voice can carry for a distance. She's clearly standing at the back of the Manor.

Vexia jumps slightly. “Fuck she just used my full name! I’m probably about to be killed so I love you!” She leans over to kiss the German lovingly. 

Rip smiles as Roxanne just yells. "VEX I KNOW YOU CAN MOVE FASTER FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!" Ahhh Roxanne's anger has decided to swing into play. 

“Shit they’re both going to kill me," She exclaims before just vanishing and appearing in front of the two Hellsings “What did I do now?”

Integra is pulling her blond hair into a bun as she speaks. "So far nothing but you are going to take us to Iscariot, mainly the house the 5 major members live in, and then you're just going to stand back." Roxanne is quickly throwing her ivory hair into a ponytail. She's too good at doing that super fast.

“That’s oddly specific and i’m kind of nervous because you guys are just radiating tension, and I don't need emotional powers to feel it, but I miss Yumiko so sure, why the fuck not.” She holds out her hands towards the two. 

Roxanne takes one of Vexia's hands. "Good cause you'll probably need to keep her busy to avoid Yumi."

Vexia grabs her aunt's hand as well and smiles. Within the blink of an eye they’re standing in Iscariot's foyer. Roxanne and Integra take off with Vexia following.

It doesn't take long to find Lucas trying very hard to shoulder open this iron door that leads to the basement. It was causing a lot of noise and they just followed the sound. 

Roxanne rushes over to her boyfriend and tries to kick the door open only to be knocked back. "What magic voodoo shit is this?! I'm good at kicking in doors!!"

Lucas growls slightly while trying to shove it open once again “I'm not sure, can you pick it?”

Roxanne kneels down in front of the lock. "I'll need two bobby pins or something slim and long like a paperclip." Vexia flips two bobby pins out of her hair and hands them over silently. Roxanne quickly straightens them out, getting to work as Lucas rolls up his long sleeves.

"I told that FUCKING DICKWAD to not touch my sister again." The Fallen Angel is fuming with pure anger that is just rolling off of him in such strong waves, it causes Roxanne's slender fingers to tremble slightly. This is unbridled anger, this is what Roxanne was expecting when she was told Addison is his sister back in France. This is what she deserved from him for beating Addison when Sin clouded her mind, not the calm gentle conversation they had that ended in a heated makeout session in the woods. 

“Bitchwell is about to get his ass kicked.” Vexia mutters standing back. 

Lucas nods quickly. “You’re damn right he is, I’m gonna beat his face in.”

The moment the sound of that lock unlocking was music to Lucas' ears. Dropping the Bobby pins, his girlfriend quickly backs up out of the way as he pushes the door open.

Maxwell is running and trying to hide. The basement wasn’t very large, just a large room that had a few smaller rooms attached to it. The man backs himself into a corner as Lucas walks over and lifts the Bishop up by his shirt. “Where the fuck is she!?” He screams. 

Maxwell swallows hard trying to talk to his brother. "N-now Lucas. You know violence is not the answer. Remember what Father Anderson told you."

“I don’t give a damn what he told me! I told you if you touched her again that he wouldn’t be able to stop me,” he shoves Maxwell into a wall. "Now tell me where she is!” Maxwell swallows again and points to a door off to the side with a line stream of light coming out from under it. Integra and Roxanne both run over to the door.

When opening the door, to their horror the small Angel they had been looking for was chained to a wall, the sort of way that almost seems like a crucifixion style. The woman’s head hung low as blood leaks from her lip. She seems completely unaware of anyone in the room as she breathes raspy. All around her are piles of feathers.

Integra rushes forward to try and help Addison as Roxanne just stands in shock from the pure emotion in the room. The fear that's rolling off of Addison. The lust of power from Maxwell just hangs in the air and it's all causing Roxanne's brain to shut down for a moment. Maxwell tries desperately to push away from Lucas.

Addison scrunches her nose and looks up towards Integra tiredly. Those silver eyes seem so empty. It still doesn’t seem to register that the Iron Maiden was standing in front of her. Integra reaches up to carefully wipe some golden blood from Addison's lip holding her jaw steady. Integra was trying to keep her temper in check. To not order Roxanne to just drain the Bishop here and now. 

Luke throws a punch to Maxwell's stomach in pure fit rage. “I’ve had enough of you! I’m DONE Maxwell!" Enrico gasps and tries to double over as he coughs for air when the wind is knocked out of him. Lucas has arm strength, he uses a bow for a living. His punch was not gentle in the slightest. 

Roxanne's brain finally kicks back into gear when Lucas' anger snaps her out of her stupor. She rushes over to the raging Fallen Angel and grabs his wrist to keep from throwing another punch staring right at his blue eyes. "You go help Integra. Addison can't seem to get her brain into gear."

Lucas hesitates before dropping the False Bishop and walking off towards where his sister is. Maxwell turns towards Roxanne before quickly trying to bolt back up the stairs. The dhampir is faster and snatches the back of his shirt throwing him down into a nearby chair and slamming her hands down on the armrests trapping him. Crimson eyes are heated. "You better start talking Maxie Boi."

“I wanted one thing! One simple thing and she couldn’t give it to me. I wanted the world so I could finally get rid of Millennium and your pathetic organization," Maxwell damn near shouts in Roxanne's face. Sin pricks at her skin like needles again. Maxwell points towards the room Addison is in. “That pathetic creature couldn’t even give me that!"

Hellsing growls and clamps a hand around Maxwell's fragile throat. "I know you are stupid but I didn't think you where an utter MORON," Roxanne leans down by his ear running her nose along his jaw, her voice soft. "You had the world Enrico. You had her chained to your wall." The man's eyes widen and he slowly starts to tremble in fear. Enrico swallows hard and looks into those crimson eyes. 

Death Spawn got him, right where she needs him to feed off that fear, use it to her advantage. Roxanne slowly let's Maxwell's neck go, pulling her glove off with her teeth. "Whatcha think Vixian?"

Vexia walks over slowly. “I know I haven’t fed in a while, let him relive his trauma as we drain him?” She whispers. Vexia gets close to his neck and lets her fangs slightly brush against his skin. Maxwell yelps and jumps away slightly trying to get away from a set of very dangerous teeth. 

Roxanne smirks and licks her fangs as she puts her bare hand over Maxwell's face and starts to dig around in his brain. Everything from Maxwell‘s childhood just resurfaces. The man becomes a trembling mess as his lavender eyes grow wide. 

A sick twisted vampiric grin grows over Roxanne's lips. She's getting some form of sick pleasure from watching Maxwell suffer. Taking his fear and giving it right back to him as her crimson eyes spark and blow out. 

Once Integra is able to free Addison's wrists, she slumps into her brother with a small grunt. Laying her head on his shoulder tiredly. “I tried to get away, especially w-when The m-manor was attacked."

Integra shakes her head as Lucas slowly sinks to the floor with Addison rubbing a hand up and down her arms trying to return feeling to them. "Don't… just don't Addie. Not now please. We are fine. No. Don't argue." Integra's voice is firm yet soft.

Purity looks towards Integra tired then nods slowly. She looked so exhausted. “I wanna go home." She whispers. The first time that the Angel had ever referred to the Hellsing Manor as home. 

Integra smiles softly and looks at Lucas. "I suppose you're coming too Arrow?" 

Lucas scoops Addison up into his arms to follow Integra out of the room. "If that's okay."

Integra nods. "I have a feeling Addie is going to want you." As they step out of the room, Vexia is seen nudging Roxanne who is looking at Maxwell with a disappointed and disgusted look. Enrico is out cold slumped in the chair his head rolled to this side. Roxanne glances over at her mother. Clearly walking that mental line between Roxanne and her vampire. 

The Fallen Angel turns to Roxanne then looks at Maxwell, rolling his eyes. "He is such a pussy," He mutters. Roxanne seems to make this happy growl in agreement. Lucas turns to Integra who is cleaning off her glasses with her sweatshirt. "I can call Anderson later and explain everything," He looks at Addison then Roxanne. "Tell him I quit." Roxanne stands back slightly in surprise. 

Integra looks down at the feathers. “These need to be disposed of.”

"Burn them. It won't harm Addie." Lucas answers without hesitation

The Iron Maiden looks towards Vexia. The French woman sighs and pulls out that damn flask, unscrewing the top before taking a swig. She pours the alcohol around the room in slight annoyance. 

Roxanne tilts her head to the side. "Do you just, carry that thing with you 100% of the time?"

“Pretty much, but I never get to finish it cause we’re constantly committing arson!”

"And you see this as a problem?!" Roxanne bends over to face Vexia better. Her eyes dance with energy that just needs to be released.

Integra groans. “Will you two please shut up, i’m getting a fucking migraine.” She snaps. The Iron Maiden uses her lighter to set the feathers aflame before walking towards Enrico who’s starting to come to. 

Maxwell sits up better in his chair grabbing his head shaking the lasting memories to the back of his mind where they belong. His lavender eyes look up and he gulps seeing Integra. Enrico gives this sort of sympathy smile. 

The Hellsing looks down at him with a calm expression before bringing a fist to the side of his head. “You fucking bastard!" She growls. 

Maxwell doubles over holding the side of his head. "Goddamn it Hellsing! That hurt you Protestant Whore!"

She grabs that long hair and yanks it back exposing his throat, bringing another punch to his neck. “You tortured an Angel of God you dumb shit! You are no worse than Sin itself." 

Gasping for air, he grabs his throat and tries to twist out of Integra's grasp. "Lucas! Why are you just standing there?! H-Help me!"

“You think I’m going to help you after what you did to my little sister? I knew you were stupid but I didn’t think you were that stupid. I’m leaving Maxwell, I'm done with Iscariot.” He exclaims while continuing to hold Addison close. 

Roxanne and Vexia turn away from the flames to face The Fallen Angel. Maxwell looks shocked and shakes his head. "Done?! You can't quit! I got you that bow you've always wanted! Your family is here!"

“Addison, Yumiko, Hinkle, and Anderson are my family, you are not. I’m not going to work for a man that believes himself to be a God. Keep the fucking bow for all I care."

Addison grips Lucas' shirt a little tighter and whispers. "Lucas think about what you're doing for a moment. Don't throw away everything you know for a 2nd time."

Lucas looks down at his sister then shakes his head. “I don’t care, I’m not gonna let someone else get away with hurting you. I’ve made up my mind."

Addison goes to speak again but Roxanne swiftly cuts her off feeling that worthless feeling come off of her. "You are important. Don't start that shit. Lucas take her upstairs."

The man nods and slowly walks upstairs holding his little sister closer. Yumiko, Heinkle, and Anderson are heard gasping from the living room. Yumiko is the first to speak. "She was under our feet the whole time?!"

Heinkel follows suit. "What the fuck?! Oh my Lord, Maxwell! YOU DUMB DUMPSTER SHIT!!"

Lucas looks towards the three infront of him then down at his sister who is slowly starting to doze off again. “I’m leaving Iscariot. I can’t work for him after what he did.”

The three are quiet for a moment before Anderson speaks. "That's your choice Lucas. I don't know what's gotten into that Lad. You're always welcome here."

Yumiko gets up gripping her cross. "Are we still siblings?" The nun tilts her head to the side slightly. All her memories of Lucas may be false and some figment planted in everyone's minds but she still does love Lucas as a brother. Yumiko thrives off of loving relationships, regardless of what they are. She's always had a golden heart.

“Of course we are, you all are still my family, you always will be.” Lucas' voice is soft as Vexia comes up the stairs and heads to the living room.

“I recorded Integra beating his ass." Vex says holding up her phone. 

Heinkel damn near falling on their face as they rush over. "Let me see! If I can't beat him, I might as well watch someone else do it."

Vexia snorts and hands her phone over to them. Lucas looks towards Anderson. “Thank you for understanding, I’ll come back and get my stuff tomorrow."

Father Anderson nods. "Don't worry about Maxwell. Just because Hellsing kicked his ass doesn't mean he's off the hook from me." The Priest's voice gave off faint waves of anger as Integra comes up the stairs with her daughter. Roxanne's got this dumb smirk on her face as Integra is shaking her dominant hand.

Vexia glances over towards her aunt and stretches taking her phone back from Heinkel. “Are we ready to go?" Lucas walks over towards Vexia and gives a nod. 

Roxanne let's out a breath. "Take us home. I'mma wake dad up and see if he'll spar with me for a bit. I need a fight. A good one."

Vexia grabbed ahold of everyone and takes them back to the Hellsing foyer, quickly walking off exclaiming how bad she has to pee. Lucas turns towards Integra. “Does she have a room?” He asks while glancing towards his sister. 

Integra nods leading Lucas to the stairs. "It's upstairs on the same hall as my room and Walter's." Roxanne watches them head up the stairs before turning to head to the basement rubbing the back of her neck. What else can go wrong in her life?


	15. So Much More Can Go Wrong

Lucas feels like he's not helping enough. For the past 2 weeks all he's really done is help out around the Hellsing Manor when needed, help Addsion get back on her feet, and fully move into Roxanne’s room. He hates not being busy, and Iscarot kept him busy but now that he has left he really has nothing to do. Integra was kind enough, probably because Roxanne helped coax her into it, to let The Fallen Angel stay. “We can’t just have a Fallen Angel running around with mortals. He knows too much. The man is a prime target to Millennium. He can stay here.” Is what she said and then left the room, making Roxanne his keep. Every action he does in this manor will always go right back to her. 

Thankfully or sadly, depending on the way one looks at the situation, there hasn't been that many ghoul attacks. Sure, a few here and there, but none of them have been concerning enough to send a vampire or a skilled hunter to solve the issue. So most of the jobs have fallen to The Wild Geese, which Lucas has taken an interest in. They seemed to always be busy, yet have free time. A close knit family-like unit that Lucas missed, and Vexia took notice of this. Which leads to Lucas’ current situation of being cornered by the young Captain in the kitchen as he was going to get a drink. 

"So Pretty Boy, it seems you have taken quite an interest in The Wild Geese. Every time I do my patrols it seems you’re out there chatting it up with some of them. Not that I mind of course.” The woman sips on her blood pack. She is wearing a hoodie and some black jeans. She almost looked completely human.

Lucas twists the cap on his coke bottle to break the seal. "I have. They seem like a bunch of good guys with interesting stories and advice. Didn't expect the two American's though. That was a nice surprise."

“Oh yeah, Bryan and Vincent are pretty chill guys. Anyway you’re wanting to make yourself useful right?" She raises a brow while tossing the now empty blood pack away. 

"Is it that noticeable?" He takes a drink of the Coke before crossing his arms holding the bottle.

"Honestly you look sort of miserable. I’m guessing it’s because you’re bored. Which brings me to why I am cornering you in the kitchen. You start training with the Geese at 3. I won’t be there but tell my dad I sent you.” Vexia wasn’t asking. It was more like an order from the Captain herself. 

Deep blue eyes blink a few times. "So I'm just supposed to show up at the training of the mercenary group charged with keeping the Hellsing family safe? Does your dad even know I'm coming? Vexia, that man will put a bullet between my eyes." Pip can be a scary French man at times.

“No I haven’t told him but he also knows that if he does try to hurt you then Roxanne will hurt him. He’s going to be training you today and let me tell you Pretty Boy, it’s gonna be hell. If you’re not up for it I can easily find somebody that is. Unless you wanna prove yourself useful."

Lucas locks his jaw and sets his bottle on the counter, turning to head through the backdoor to the training grounds. "Damn French." He whispers under his breath. Lucas WANTS to prove himself. To Roxanne, Addison, Alucard, Vexia, Integra...his own unholy father. Honestly Pip can't be that hard with training. The Geese are all mortals. It can't be any worse then the training Iscariot put him through to fight heathens.

The woman grins and whispers "Poor boy is gonna get his ass beat.” Vexia turns leaving the kitchen. That braid wrapped around her neck as she looked around for a certain tall German. 

The tall German she happens to be looking for is waiting by the steps that lead down to the basement wearing her usual suit just without the swastika or her musket. She looks kinda lost without her precious weapon but Vexia told her they have plans today. Plans to go see a small child.

“Looking snazzy as always dear.” The French woman practically purrs while walking over. She looks the woman over and nods in approval.

Rip smiles and leans over to press a kiss to Vexia's head. "And you look beautiful as always. Does the small child know we are coming?"

“Nope, we’re surprising her. I swear you're going to love her, just think of a nine year old me that’s somehow more chaotic and that’s Vivian." She laughs.

"My Dear I can barely handle one of you. What makes you believe I can handle too… she honestly can't be that bad. She's 9."

“Mon Amour you have no idea." She giggles before holding her hand out towards the tall woman. Rip gives that classic grin before taking Vexia's hand. Winkle has slowly grown used to the tingling feeling of when Vexia uses her powers when holding onto her. Roxanne describes it as TV static all over your body for a moment then it's gone.

Within an instant they’re standing in a dark alleyway beside the hospital. The Vixen smirks up at the German and waits as a few civilians pass by them. Completely unaware that the two vampires are there. Rip peeks around the corner and nods. "I believe we are clear… lead the way My Vixian." Rip purposely growls out the word "my". The French woman shuddered slightly at the growl and tries very hard to cover up a blush. She peeks out as well before leading them towards the large building.

********

Vivian is having a bad day. The small 9 year old, curled up on her bed rubbing her chest clutching the phone Vexia smuggled to her some time ago. Another round of testing alone. Vivian just wants out, she hates doing all this alone. A ward of the country with no family to take her in.

As the child starts to drown in her dark thoughts there’s a small knock on her door, followed by a very familiar. "Bonjour?“ Vexia honestly couldn’t have picked a better time to visit. The French woman peeks inside the room and smiled brightly at the small Norwegian girl.

Vivian sits up swiftly with a huge grin. "Fucking finally! I was starting to miss you!!"

“It seems that my timing is impeccable as always.” The small woman laughs then holds her arms out as she steps into the room. Rip stepping in behind her closing the door. Vivian stands on her bed holding her arms out to Vexia with this huge bright smile. Her hair a mess but those green eyes still shine.

Vexia walks over hugging the child close and kissing her head. “How are you doing kiddo?” She asks, listening closely to her irregular heartbeat. 

"Awful. I had more tests done today. I feel like hell." Vivian slowly sits back down on the bed. Her normal upbeat behavior kinda sluggish.

Vexia frowns and runs a hand though the child’s dark hair. “I’m sorry, would it make you feel better if I told you I was able to...persuade, the doctors to let us take you on an outing."

Vivian perks up. "Like out to the gardens on the hospital grounds?"

“Even better, we,” she gestures towards Rip and herself. “Are taking you off campus and out to lunch.”

The small child nearly jumps out of her bed in excitement as her heart rate increases suddenly. "I get to leave?!?"

“Yep, just for a little bit but I need you to calm down a little honey. Get cleaned up okay? We’ll wait out in the day area alright?”

"Promise you'll be there?" Rip looks up hearing the words. So the child has trust issues as well.

Vexia smiles softly and holds out a pinky. “I pinky promise." The Vixen was so soft and gentle with the child. It was no wonder she wanted to be a mother, it seemed to come naturally. Vivian reachs out to hook her pinkie with Vexia's and smiles.

"Give me 5 minutes to get ready!!" She hops off the bed. Vexia laughs softly and gently grabs The Huntresses hand, leading the German out to the day room. 

Once in a corner that wouldn’t make them too noticeable the redhead looks up at the other curiously. “What do you think of her?”

Rip tilts her head. "I've never heard a child curse like that before so young. I like her, she seems excitable and happy when you're around. I couldn't help but notice her heart. It beats… oddly."

“She was born with a hole in her heart. She has to be careful about getting too excited or stressed. That’s the reason that she’s here, her parents basically dropped her off and left.” Vexia swears she sees anger flash in Rip's eyes as the German's hand twitches like she was going for her musket. Vexia gently reaches up and takes Rip's hand in hers. “I think that’s the biggest reason why she’s so nervous when I leave her alone, she doesn’t want to be left again and I hate it so much when I have to leave visitations. As soon as I leave the room I can hear her crying.”

Rip rubs her chin with her free hand. "I know it will be bringing another mortal into the world of blood… but have you thought about adoption?"

“I talked to my mom and Integra about it, they actually are a lot more understanding than I originally thought they would be. Integra has stated that I can adopt her, for her own safety. I've gotten to close to Vivian and if our enemies where to find out about her…" She trails off then shakes her head of the thoughts of what Millennium would do of they got their hands on her. "But I need to wait just a bit longer, and whenever I do I have to bring Roxanne with me so we can basically make the doctors forget Vivian ever existed.”

"Right, she basically has to die to the mortal world," Rip squeezes Vexia's hand. "Has she met the Heir? She herself is chaos in her own special way."

“Roxanne was here whenever we first met,” The French woman looks back up at The Huntress. “If I were to adopt her, would you raise her with me? As a mother would?”

Rip is quite for a moment then she speaks. "That's what wife's do right?" As Rip looks down Vivian is sprinting over dresses in jeans and a hoodie with a little backpack probably full of medical things for her heart just incase. Her dark brown hair brushed out finally. 

Vexia laughs softly and holds her hand out towards the child. Vivian looks up towards Rip and tilts her head. “Your her girlfriend right?"

Rip nods kneeling down. "That I am small one."

Vivian looks at Rip curiously then towards Vexia then back to Rip. "You're extremely tall, like unnaturally tall....How do you guys make it work.” she asks. This child absolutely has no filter.

Rip stands back up looking at the child. "Sie wird genau passen." (She'll fit right in.)

********

It didn't take long to find some small hole-in-the-wall Norwegian restaurant within walking distance of the hospital. Vivian is happily sitting on one side of the table playing on her phone. Her legs swinging as the waiter walks away from taking their orders. Vexia smiles softly at the child while leaning into Rip and holding the woman’s hand in her lap. The restaurant was fairly empty. Only a few people sitting around and eating. It was a very calm and relaxing environment with the dim lights and background noise of other tables eating/talking.

Rip shifts slightly and sighs petting her curl back. "So Vivian…What do you know of vampires?" The German is very straight forward in her question. No beating around it. 

The child looks up and sets her phone down. “Huh? Well they drink blood obviously. I’ve heard a lot of different things but most say they can only be killed with a stake through the heart. I’ve heard something about garlic but It sounds stupid." She giggles before sipping her sprite. 

"See even the child thinks the garlic thing is dumb." Rip looks down at Vexia from behind her glareing glasses.

Vexia laughs softly and nods. “Because she’s hella smart!" 

Vivian giggles and sits up all proud at the complement. "Can I ask why the sudden question?" She tilts her head to the side. Green eyes searching their faces for an answer.

Vexia shifts slightly then looks towards Rip before responding. “We’re....both vampires, well I’m a half-blood and her vampirism comes from a lab…"

Vivian just blinks. "I knew there had to be something supernatural about it. Someone that tall and that short couldn't possibly work outside supernatural causes."

Vexia looks towards Rip then back towards Vivian. "You took that a lot better than I expected, I honestly was prepared for you to run out of the restaurant,”

Vivian shifts slightly pulling her legs into her seat. "If you wanted to hurt me, you would've done it up on the fifth floor," The child clearly has been through something if she already knows that in her life. "Wait! That chick you where with that night! You kissed her in the lounge, are you cheating?!?"

Vexia raises a brow before it suddenly hits her. "Oh no! I-I have multiple souls within my body. And the soul that was out that night is married to the fragment of a soul that is within my sister's body. They both happened to be out at the same time.” She explains softly.

"Vampires are weird. That doesn't freak you out? What sorta backwoods Alabama fucking cult are you apart off."

Vexia grumbles slightly.“We can’t help it, and yes it does kind of weird me out but I never remember what happens afterwards. Try to think of it as multiple personality disorder.”

Green eyes watch the bubbles in her Sprite before playing with her napkin whispering. "Sorry."

“Don’t be sorry sweetheart, your just curious,“ Vexia reaches out across the table and holds out her hand with a smile. “We actually have some news.”

Vivian tilts her head curious. "Is it good news? Cause if it's bad, I don't want that shit."

“I mean I think it’s good news, just depends on how you take it. But i’ve been talking to a few people that I live with and Rip. We were wondering how you would feel if we brought you home to live with us?”

Vivian's heart picks up again. A steady increase that doesn't seem worrying at first. "L-like home home… or foster home?"

“A home home. How would you feel if we adopted you? We’d take care of you and love you. It’s going to be different because of all the supernatural stuff in our lives but we will make sure you are in a loving home."

That heart rate sky rockets. "YES!! YES YES!!! I CAN LIVE WITH VAMPIRES HELL I'LL BECOME ONE IF NEEDED!!!" This 9 year old is ready to risk and possibly give up her soul to become dead just for the chance at a loving home.

A few people within the restaurant glance over and shift in unease. Vexia smiles brightly then nods. "Calm down sweetheart your heart is beating really fast and changing you is not necessary. All I ask is for a little bit of time, and once we are able to take you home you need to be aware that we basically have to make it seem like you’ve never existed to the mortal world."

Vivian takes a deep breath trying to calm herself but green eyes still spark with joy and excitement. "So it's like I'll never be born? Shit that sounds like a win-win!"

Vexia frowns slightly. “Don’t say that sweetheart, Im really happy you were born... but yes that will be necessary because nobody’s going to willingly let us adopt you. So it’s kind of like kidnapping but with consent.”

"You promise to come get me? Pinkie promise?" She holds her pinkie out again over the table.

She gently locks her pinky with the child’s and nods. "I promise peu d'amour. ”(Little love). Vexia's phone on the table lights up with a message from someone named 'That Bitch'. Vexia raises a brow and quickly unlocks her phone and glances at the message. Whenever she reads ‘don’t come home’ she scrunchs her nose in confusion before showing the screen to Rip. 

Rip tilts her head confused playing with her curl. "What does she mean by that?" Vexia quickly replies with ‘da fuck you mean don’t come home?’

********

See, Roxanne would respond to that but the fact that Desree flung her back and down the stairs at a force strong enough to kill a mortal, kinda kept her from doing so. Desree chuckled darkly and dodges an arrow from Lucas, still being very salty from the arrow in the knee at the French house, the demon slams him into a wall and tosses him over the railing on the stairs, landing on top of Roxanne's back knocking her back down to her stomach. Fear and anger racking her body as she loses her air.

The tall embodiment of Sin looks around at all the people scattered around, Pip currently conked out beside Walter by the front door. Seras is sprawled out on the front steps with Alucard in the curve of the driveway. This was honestly way too easy for Sin. The King of Vampires himself and his own fledling and daughter couldn't stop her. She walks towards Integra‘s office with a slight skip in her step.

When opening the office door she narrowly missed a swing of that oh so familiar sword. Addison's eyes are glowing in anger. “You made a BIG mistake, a sinful creature like you should be in Hell!” Purity growls out. 

Sin laughs and removes the axe from her shoulders. "You couldn't even stop a mortal from kidnapping you. A half-blood and a mortal woman had to save you after taking 2 weeks to find you. You can't stop me, now if you excuse me. I have a Hellsing bitch to kill before you." Sin wants Purity to suffer.

Addison's silver eyes widen and she backs up slightly so Integra directly behind her. The sheer height difference between Integra and Addison would be amusing at any other time. The Angel clenched her jaw. "You won’t touch her!”

Desree sighs, rolling her eyes as she picks up her axe which is just pulsing with power. "Fine. I can make this a two-for-one deal!!!" She raises that axe as she tempted Roxanne to do in France, only this time. It DOES come down.

Addison swings her sword at the same time, that pure blade going right into the woman’s thigh; but the axe is quicker. The sinful weapon buries itself into the small woman’s chest. Addison gasps for air as blood spews from her chest and leaks from her lips.

Whenever feeling the axe go all the way through her she quickly reaches behind herself to hold the weapon in place. Sin burns her hand as she uses whatever strength she has to hold it in place cutting her hand alongside the burn. She was making sure that sinful axe didn’t touch The Iron Maiden. 

Integra doesn't even make a sound as she stares wide eyed at the scene before her. Tears start to prick in Hellsing's eyes as Desree pulls the axe out falling back screaming in pain grabbing her thigh. "Fucking Guardian Bitch! I hope Satan takes your soul!"

Addison grips at her gaping chest and falls back into the Hellsing. Thankfully Integra is able to catch her safely lowering her to the floor. Blood was pouring from her in an alarming rate. The hardwood floors now painted gold, those silver eyes filled with tears as she stares infront of her. Integra grabs Addison's face regardless of the golden blood now covering them. "Addison rest. Just reset the time line. I-I'll find you again."

The whole ordeal gives Lucas enough time to rush back into the room with the bow Walter had designed for him, and a blessed arrow drawn aimming right at Desree not noticing his dying little sister. 

Addison groans loudly and started to tremble slightly. She seemed like she was trying. Dear God, the woman trying to summon enough strength to create yet another timeline but she was too weak and it was too late. Sin. Has. Won. The angel lets out a weak cry. “I-I can’t." Silver eyes going glossy. 

Deseree chuckles and grins at The Fallen Angel. "You might wanna rethink your priorities Cupid.” She gestures over to Addison. 

Lucas swears his heart stops for a moment as he drops his bow, it hits the floor with a pound clang of metal meeting tile. He doesn't remember the last time he ran this fast, only to drop down in a puddle of golden blood beside his sister's body as Integra craddls her, in her lap. "No. Nononono. Addison just hang on please. Just for a little bit… please. PLEASE!" Lucas grabs his sister's face begging as tears pour down his cheeks.

Purity swallows hard then whispers. “I-I’m sorry, I f-failed.” The woman started to weakly sob. Golden streaks starting to cover her face from blood and tears. Her father was screaming in her head as she lay dying. Lucas reachs his hand up to wipe her face off, she can't die covered in blood. She is far to innocent to go out like a heathen.

Deseree takes this moment to slowly get up and walk out of the room muttering into her ear com. “The Guardian is dead. I repeat the Guardian is dead.” The moment Sin steps out of Integra's office, Roxanne slams one of Lucas' blessed silver arrows into the same wound Purity caused. The No-Life-Princess is standing off the the side of the doorway in the shadows, holding the arrow in place, regardless of how bad the blessed silver is causing her hand to smoke and burn. There is no emotion behind those crimson eyes. Desree simply growls at the eyes and disappears into thin air causing Roxanne to finally drop the arrow as smoke curls up from her skin.

Addison coughs up a bit more blood and looks towards her brother. “H-he was right about me, I am useless...” She whispers slowly trailing off as her body slowly grows limp. 

Lucas shakes his head. "N-no! I'm the useless one! I couldn't help but fall for temptation! Please Addison don't go. Please Heavenly Father don't let her go!!"

“It wasn’t temptation. It was love....s-so happy you found it, ” she is about to breathe her last breath and everybody knew it. The Angel glances towards Integra and forces a weak smile. “I-it was an honor p-protecting you s-sir.”

Integra bites back her tears to no success and swallows hard trying to keep her voice steady. "No Sir, just Integra." That's all she manages to get out.

The screaming in her head starts to fade along with her heartbeat. “H-he’s quiet... but now the back up must....perish.” and with that, her last breath leaves her lips. 

Integra and Lucas are both still. Their brains having issues trying to process what just happened then Lucas let's out this unholy scream of pain, loss, grief and guilt. It rings through the whole house. The Geese are able to hear it from the barracks. The sheer power and raw emotion in this scream causes Roxanne to cover her ears outside the door and slide down the wall. It holds so much emotion, her stomach churns before she gags and throws up on the floor.

Integra lets out a few tears while watching the dead woman’s halo turn gray and fall to the floor. The Iron Maiden gently leans down to press a kiss to Addison's forehead muttering “You may rest now Addison." As she slowly closes her silver eyes.

********

Vexia Bernadotte is a very impatient women. So when Roxanne didn't respond by the time they took Vivian back to the hospital, she just decided to come home and see what was up. Why couldn't she come home? She does live here. 

When landing in the middle of the manor's foyer with Rip, it doesn't take long to notice Walter and Pip on the floor by a busted in front door. Seras half laying on the front steps with Alucard laying face down in the curve of the driveway.

The French woman’s eyes widen as she runs over to her mom. She knows her father and grandfather are alive because she could hear their strong and steady heartbeats compared to Seras who hasn't had one in nearly 21 years. 

The woman falls to her knees then glanced towards Rip. “Go upstairs and make sure everyone’s okay,” Vexia exclaims. Rip turns and swiftly runs up the stairs as Seras makes a struggled noise of pain slowly bringing her arms under herself to push up to her knees. “Oh thank God.” Vexia wraps her arms around her mother.

Seras seems confused for a moment then snaps her head to the house then back to Alucard. "MASTER WAKE UP!!!" She grabs an empty shell from the Harkonnen and throws it at his head.

Alucard groans and sits up. “Ugh fuck...” Hellsing's Servant listens for everyone’s heartbeat. His eyes widening as he swiftly gets up. A heartbeat is missing. The one he always listen too when being tortured. “ADDISON!” He screamed.

"VEXIA!!!!" Rip yells from inside, her German accent thick with fear and worry.

Vexia doesn’t even run inside, instead she just vanishes from in front of her mother and then appears in Integra's gold covered office. Her eyes widen at the sight of Addison laying lifelessly on the floor. Lucas still holding her body close. His throat raw from screaming. Roxanne sitting off to the side gently rubbing the shape of his scars trying to bring some comfort.

Winkle swallows hard. "S-she needs sunlight to heal right?" She pushes her glasses back up her nose before pulling at her curl.

Vex seems to get the same idea as her girlfriend and runs over to Lucas. “If you want her to get better you need to trust me Lucas, do you trust me,” All Lucas can do is give a simple nod as he relaxes his arms. His deep blue eyes are empty. Vexia gently picks Addison up and looks towards The Fallen Angel and her aunt. "I promise, I’ll bring her back to you both." She states calmly, before just vanishing. 

The moment Vexia is gone, Lucas breaks down all over again grabbing his face in gold-blood covered hands sobbing. Not only has he failed as an Angel, he's failed as a big brother. The guilt shreads through his body like razors causing Roxanne to cover her mouth trying to avoid throwing up again. The room is filled with so much emotion, tension, and absolute depression it's making Roxanne's pale skin turn slightly green as her stomach keeps churning. 

The next five minutes pass so slow until Integra's phone starts to ring, ‘Lil Shit’ is trying the video call. Integra swiftly grabs her phone and answers snapping. "What?!"

“Well hello to you too Auntie, I thought you would like to know that Addison is.... Alive-ish.” She flips the camera to Addison, The Angel was laying in a bunch of snow and her chest was slightly moving. 

"She's alive?!?" Lucas has never moved so close to the Iron Maiden trying to see her phone screen.

“Yeppers, we’re probably going to be here for a little bit thou- IS THAT A SEAL!?” She turns her camera once again and a large seal is seen snoozing nearby. 

"VEXIA!! Please. I would like to make sure my sister is ALIVE and healing properly." Lucas snaps.

“Okay, okay calm yourself." She turns the camera back towards Addison. The Angel is seen breathing a bit more steady. Lucas lets out a breath dropping his head on Integra's shoulder… and The Iron Maiden doesn't shove him off.

“Yep, she’s just chilling...I really wanna go get that seal... wait I do have a question Lucas! Is she like fucking Snow White and gets along with most animals because if so I might let her use that big boy as a pillow.”

Lucas picks his head back up taking a deep breath. "Most animals are calmed by an Angel, yes. If memory serves me correct."

Vexia flips the camera back to herself with a bright smile “ 'aight bet, well I’m going to hang up and get this water dog." And with that she hangs up. 

Integra drops her phone leaning back against the wall tilting her head up. Lucas sighs softly and rests his head in his hands. “We need a fucking vacation.”

"To?" Integra says without looking away from the roof.

"Hell how about Las Vegas?” Lucas smiles softly at the fake memories that his father had planted in his head. 

"Never been to Las Vegas. Let alone America. Could be fun." Integra closes her blue eyes, sighs, takes off her glasses, and rubs her temples, forgetting her hands are covered in Addison's blood. She has a migraine coming on. She can feel it. 

As emotions in the room start to balance out, Roxanne crawls over and pats Lucas' thighs looking for his phone. He pulls it out of his pocket and hands it to her without a question as Rip sits next to her bro, rubbing his shoulder. The two have grown close since France. They have a lot more in common than originally thought. 

Roxanne pushes herself up to her feet and unlocks Lucas' phone while walking out the office. If Integra and Maxwell can't put themselves aside to do this. Roxanne fucking well. They can NOT do this alone. Desree gives Millennium too much power. 

Going to his contacts, Rox scrolls till she finds one labeled 'Father Anderson'. The Irish man basically answers immediately, seeming relieved to hear from who he thought is The Fallen Angel. “Aye, good to hear from ya Lucas."

"Sorry Anderson, it's not Lucas, it's Roxanne Hellsing." She leans on the railing Lucas was thrown over earlier.

“Oh! Well hello, what can I do for you? Is Lucas okay?” His voice suddenly turns into one of a concerned father. 

"He's fine physically. Mentally he's gonna need a few hours but he's alive. I called to talk to you about a treaty. Forget our bosses for a moment." Roxanne tries to make her voice sound as steady, calm, and professional as she can. 

“You know I was wondering if one of yin’s would call me about it. I can definitely persuade Maxwell if you get what I’m meanin.”

"I get what you're putting down. We just got hit hard again. Aside from the fact someone has sold out the location of the Manor, Sin is just giving Millennium too much power. We can NOT deal with them alone." She cracks the wood on the railing from the force she's gripping it with.

“I understand, we should put our differences aside to take them down once and for all. I will make sure this treaty gets passed myself Lass, anything else I can do for ya?”

Roxanne looks back to the office and smiles. "Ever been to Las Vegas?"


	16. The Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: While not overly descriptive. Some vampire self harm (????) is shown here.

3 Days Later

Alucard has not been so intrigued by a child's heart beat in so long. When he first heard the small beating heart from Integra's womb nearly 21 years ago, he burned that sound into his mind. It was such a bizarre thing to hear, especially coming from something he helped create. Small, faint, and strong and to this day that same heartbeat still manages to catch him by surprise. So when this small 9 year old child boarded Hellsing's private jet an hour ago before they took off, his ears couldn't help but notice the strange heartbeat coming from her. It was uneven and he wonders if it's going to give out anytime soon. 

He is sitting across from her on one of the couch seats on the jet. Wearing the typical dark gray/black suit. His hat, coat, and sunglasses went off to someplace else as shadow like hair seems to do as it please. Casull and Jackal safely tucked into the sides of his torso. Crimson eyes studying the green eyed child in wonder. 

Vivian is watching the tall man curiously. Her chin rested in her palm as she studied him, like one of her mothers this man was very tall and lanky. His outfit was intriguing to her, the coat that he wore matches his eyes. They have been staring at each other for a good solid five minutes before the child finally speaks up. “You're Dracula aren’t ya?” She asks, gently leaning into Rip's side. 

The tall German was holding Vex in her lap. The small French woman suffering a horrible headache like the rest of the vampires on the jet. It started as a slow increase once they crossed into the air over the ocean about an hour ago. Vexia was the first to get hit with a brain crushing feeling. Followed by Roxanne then Seras. Lastly Alucard is just now starting to get that steady throbbing in the base of his skull, something easy to ignore at the moment. Rip better count herself lucky. Since she has a laboratory grown strand of vampire DNA, the typical rules don't apply to her.

Alucard leans back with a smirk growing on his lips. "You figured it out faster than others have. You are correct, but I prefer to go by Alucard."

“So Dracula backwards.“ 

Integra blinks in surprise looking up from her book. "Holy shit she figured that out fast.” She closes her book. 

Alucard gets a gentle smile tilting his head slightly before looking back at Vivian. "You're a smart one. This is Integra Hellsing. Director of the Hellsing Organization and head of the family." The sigals on the backs of his hands glow slightly when talking about her in such a way. He KNOWS who holds his leash. The one bloodline he's bound to follow for all of eternity.

She looks towards Integra but her eyes keep going towards The Angel sitting beside her. "Holy fuck, Who’s that!?'' Vivian asks suddenly. The Angel isn’t paying ANY attention. She is braiding Roxanne's hair, who is wrapped in Alucard's coat. The smell of blood and gunpowder relaxed the Half-Blood combine that with the act of having her hair played with, Roxanne could barely feel her headache putting pressure behind her eyes.

Integra follows Vivian's gaze. " The blond or the girl in Alucard's coat?"

"The blonde. Imma marry that woman." she whispers. Addison's wings aren’t visible at the moment. Ever since the attack the woman had been more sluggish and dazed off more often. She wasn’t herself in the slightest. Guilt wrecks her body for dying and not defeating Sin.

Integra sits forward more. "That is Addison. She is a Holy Angel of The Lord. She has been by Alucard's side since his days as Dracula."

Those green eyes widen more. "She’s an Angel? Like with a halo and wings? Where are they,” She turns towards Alucard “Even you have a guardian Angel."

Alucard snorts as Integra crosses her legs. "She is very weak at the moment… Vivian I need you to heed my words. You are no longer apart of the living world. What you have become a part of, is a life of darkness and blood." She mentally pushes on Alucard's sigals causing them to glow.

The child leans into Rip a little bit more and nods. “Yes I understand. Who the fuck are they?” She gestures towards Iscariot.

Roxanne takes a deep breath before speaking, not even bothering to open her eyes. "That is a group of Catholic dogs we tolerate for the moment. The Vatican's Section 13. The Iscariot Organization. Master hunters in the supernatural."

“Interesting....” Vivian glances towards Hienkle and seems to be thinking hard while watching the other. 

Heinkel looks up from where they are playing cards with Yumiko and freezes; their grey-green eyes meeting Vivian's. They try to brace themselves for every single worst possible scenario they can think of when dealing with a 9 year old.

After a few moments the Norwegian speaks up. “I don’t want to assume anything so can I ask what your pronouns are?"

That catches all of Iscariot off guard. Heinkel sits up a little taller with a bright smile that has not been around for a while. "They/them Shortie and yours?"

“I just go by she/her,” she replies before standing up and walking over towards Hienkle. Her legs are a little wobbly due to never walking on a jet before. The child looks at Maxwell. “Your pronoun is just Dumbass because you seem like one."

Everyone on the jet covers their mouths to try and not laugh as Heinkel lets out a loud one. "I like this one! Alright Shortie, that Dumbass is Enrico Maxwell. I suppose you could call him my adoptive older brother."

The child sits down beside them and nods slightly then glances towards Yumiko curiously. “Are you a nun?”

Yumiko nods excitedly as she sets her cards down. "I am! Your mom is my best friend and Heinkel is my partner."

Heinkel points to Anderson. "That is Father Alexander Anderson. He's the one who adopted all of us including Lucas… wherever the hell he is." Lucas waves his hand from beside Pip, where The Fallen Angel is buried in some game on his phone. Seras bangs her head lightly on the wall behind her, on the other side of Pip, trying to get rid of the headache.

Vivian nods and smiles towards the man. “So you all are adopted too?”

Anderson nods. "Aye. Maxwell, Heinkel, Yumiko, and Lucas are all mine. They just have such unique abilities, talents, and personalities I couldn't let them go." She nods slowly and shifts so she’s sitting in Hinkle's lap. They smile and pull Vivian more on their lap so it's more comfortable. Yumiko turns to ask Vexia something only to freeze at what she sees.

Vexia blushes brightly as Rip tilts her head to kiss her deeply, licking the blood out of the French woman’s mouth as she does. Hienkle quickly covered the child’s eyes. When that single small growl slips out of Rip's throat; Seras reaches for Pip's revolver on his hip. "Suicide Pact?" She asks in a hurry cocking the hammer back. 

Alucard nods quickly and grabs Casull, cocking it back with his teeth, puts the barrel to his temple and pulls the trigger. Seras puts the gun to her forehead and pulls the trigger not far behind Alucard. Roxanne swiftly grabs Reaper, flicks the safety off, cocks it, and places the barrel under her chin pulling the trigger. Vivian flinches violently at every shot causing Heinkel to hold the child closer to their chest while keeping her eyes covered. 

At least their headaches ceased for a moment. The entire jet looking elsewhere beside the messes, the three vampires have created. 

Alucard is the first to come back around, pulling all the blood, brains, and skull fragments back to him as he picks his head back up. The enter and exit wound completely healed like it never happened. Sliding the Casull away, he glances at Seras to check on her. Slowly she comes back too as well doing the same with the mess she created before snatching a water bottle off the floor and chucks it at Rip. Her enter and exit sounds finally sealing fully as Pip takes his revolver back without a word.

Rip whines and pulls away from Vexia, using her thumb to wipe blood from the corner of her mouth. "What? I didn't mean to do it."

Addison glances over. "Ms. Winkle that’s a LIE and everyone here knows it.” The Angel exclaims, waiting for Roxanne to come around so she can look back down.

Integra glances at Alucard, who is watching his child through narrowed eyes. Due to the headache, it takes Roxanne a minute longer to pull her blood, brains, and skin back together before she sits up, wounds fully closed. The headache is worse than before now. She raises a bandaged hand to her head to rub her temple putting Reaper back. Her hand is having a hard time fully healing from holding Lucas' blessed silver arrow from a few days ago.

“Thank God, I did not wanna make another timeline!” Addison sighs then gently holds a hand to her scarred chest. Shifting slightly with discomfort as Maxwell glances at her. 

Anderson grabs Maxwell's head, turning it away from Addison as the Irish man speaks. "You can uncover the child's eyes now Heinkel."

Hienkle slowly uncovers Vivian's eyes, the child scrunches her nose much how Vexia does. "Did you three just commit skewer slide?”

Alucard nods rubbing the back of his neck speaking as if this is a regular thing to him. "Correct." His headache is now in full force. 

The child then looks towards her mothers. “What the hell? You made them fucking kill themselves!”

Integra snaps her fingers at Vivian. "This is what I mean. As I mentioned earlier, you are now a part of a world ruled by darkness and blood. Alucard is no ordinary vampire, dear child," The small Norwegian glances towards Integra and nods silently. Slowly leaning into Hienkle a little bit more as they hold her tighter. Vexia watching her daughter closely and listening for her heartbeat. "Alucard, IS the King of Vampires. He IS the first. Bound and tied to the Hellsing name as long as the family blood never dies out." She once again causes his sigals to glow. Integra's tone can be compared to that of a teacher trying to get a point across.

Vivian glances towards the Undead King’s hands then back towards Integra listening. Her heart rate seems to rise ever so slightly. Vexia shifts slightly watching Vivian.

Seras has a much softer and warmer tone when speaking. "He will not bring harm to you Vivian. I have faith and trust in my Master and Sir Integra." She tilts her head back to show her bite mark from where Alucard changed her 21 years ago.

The dark haired child climbs out of Hinkle's lap and walks towards Seras holding to the furniture as she walks towards her grandmother. “He changed you?”

"He gave me a choice as I was dying. A death he helped cause but that's beside the point. I chose the night. I wasn't ready to die, I still needed to make my parents proud."

Vivian tilts her head to the side then smiles. "That’s really cool." She gently reaches up to touch Seras’s neck curiously. Seras smiles softly pulling the collar of her shirt down slightly.

"She is my only living fledgling. Since that night, I can honestly say I'm proud of the vampire she's grown into. She makes a fantastic Draculina." Alucard smiles as he speaks looking at Police Girl with that same smile he gave her the night she changed.

Seras nods slightly. "Thank you Master." she whispers.

Vivian glancee once again at Addison. “I swear I’m going to marry her."

Addison looks over confused. “Wait what? Marry?“ Roxanne whines and puts Addison's hand back on her head as Vivian walks over swiftly to the Angel. Addison uses her freehand to sip her drink and continues to scratch Roxanne's scalp while watching Vivian curiously. The dhampir laying her head back once more.

"Yes, marry! You're an Angel! Don't you know what marriage is?" Vivian chimes. 

“Isn’t that where people give each other rings? Cause I like that. I really like rings." She swings her bare feet slightly. 

Vivian nods all happy climbing up on the seat beside Addison but Alucard speaks. "Addison you can buy yourself a ring. You know that right?"

“First off, I don’t have money. We both know this, and secondly it’s sweet when it’s given to you."

"My Lord, I can buy you a ring then."

Addison snaps back rather quickly for the Angel. "You haven't even gotten that one," She points to Integra. "A ring yet. It's been nearly 24 years since you fell for the woman. You have a child together." This, of course, just confuses Vivian cause she was just told Integra and Alucard's relationship was bound by blood line and sigals.

Addison throws an empty water bottle at Alucard continuing to rant at her old friend. "You don’t get to buy me rings until you give her one sir! I said what I said!” She exclaimed then crossed her arms.

Integra snorts and tries so hard not to laugh. At the topic of marriage Rip glances towards Addison curiously. Vivian tilts her head to the side. "Child? There's another one of me running around? I have to fight them to prove I am the alpha child."

Addison points down towards Roxanne. "This is the ‘child’." 

Roxanne waves her good hand tilting her head to the side. Crimson eyes once again watching Vivian. "I mean we can throw hands if you want Child. You're not gonna win. I'm Roxanne Hellsing by the way. You already met my parents." She holds out a hand to Vivian. 

“No you're the bitch that kissed up on my mom!” She exclaims. She is definitely not letting this go anytime soon. 

"Child, I did not want to kiss up on yo mom! I have a boyfriend. I can get as many kisses as I want, WHEN I want!" She points to Lucas who is so busy with some game on his phone, the man is zoned out to the world.

Vivian and Roxanne continue to bicker as Addison glances towards Rip who waved her over. The Angel slowly stands up and walks over, sitting down beside the German and giggles when hearing Vexia snoring softly. "I suppose flights and headaches really do knock her out."

“I swear she can fall asleep through most anything," The Huntress chuckles and gently rubs Her Vixen's back before speaking once again. “Will Vexia and I work out? Will we be happy?”

Addison tilts her head, side to side thinking then finally nods. "It will be rough in the coming months, but you two will remain together."

The German looks down towards the woman she loves then back towards Addison. “She loves me right?"

Addison nods. "She's loved you since she was 18."

Winkle smiles softly and gently hugs the sleeping woman close. “Thank you, also I wanted to thank you for saving our as-rears." Addison smiles and nods thankful that Rip stopped herself from cursing as the pilot announces they have entered American air space.

"No no no! Cause if you still wanna marry Addison, you're still going to have to deal with me! Cause that one," Roxanne points to Lucas as she talks. "Is her brother and a Fallen Angel!"

Vivian scoffs. “I can marry her if I want to. I'm a big girl, I know how to treat a woman!” Hinkle is currently dying while listening. 

"Vivian you're 9! You can barely do long division, let alone reach a top shelf just like your mom!"

“Uhm ma’am! I can have my mom reach stuff from the top shelf,” she gestures towards Rip. “and also my nickname in the hospital was Ms.-steal-yo-gurl."

"Oh my god! Kid, your mom spent 8 minutes looking for me the other day, I was sitting right beside her doing paperwork the whole time! Ms.-steal-yo-gurl. Bitch please, more like Ms.-steal-your-gogurt!" Crimson eyes stare right at green fully expecting her to pull away.

“You probably can’t even wipe your ass right, let alone come up with an original and creative come back.“ Vivian says. Heinkel is just deceased on the floor. Roxanne tilts her head to the side softening her face. The child didn't pull away from her eyes. Most people flinch or turn when seeing them that close, only a few people have the ability to look at Roxanne in the eyes and not flinch.

"Cine ți-a rănit copilul?" (Who hurt you child?) 

Vivian seems confused and tilts her head, before turning to Pip who’s unscrewing the cap from his flask. The child shifts in slight discomfort before quickly turning to look back at Roxanne. “What did you say?” Her heart rate rises ever so slightly and that makes Vexia wake up. 

Roxanne can feel Vivian's sudden relaxed mood change to one of discomfort. It's a steady slow drip of discomfort that is building like her raising heart rate, every vampire can hear it. It is such a sudden change to her already unsteady heart. Roxanne flicks her eyes to Vexia making eye contact then to Pip then back to Vexia again.

Vexia glances towards her dad and slips out of Rip's lap, grabbing the flask, silently screws the lid back on, and shoves it in her pocket. Pip looks so offended. When Pip goes to speak Seras covers his mouth swiftly as Roxanne shifts so she's kneeling on one leg, offering a hand to Vivian. 

"Never mind what I said. Forget it… Welcome to the family Vivian. In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead, shall be banished into eternal damnation," Roxanne's normally hidden Hellsing sigal on her face starts to glow a faint red from reciting the Hellsing prayer. "Amen." The prayer has been drilled into her head since a young age, the fact she is reciting it now after years of refusing to do so is new.

The child nods slowly and takes Hellsing's hand. Her heart rate slowly going back to normal. “Thank you, I’m sorry for what I said.” She whispers. 

Roxanne chuckles and shakes her head as the mark fades back to nothing. "I have tough skin, don't worry about it. I know this new world can be scary to you. But I promise, if you remember that prayer, you'll be safe." She gently squeezes Vivian's hand before glancing up at Vexia.

Vexia smiles softly before gently running a hand through the child’s hair. “You’ll always be safe with us.” she whispers pulling the nine year old close. Vivian turns to hug Vexia tighter, hiding her face in the French woman's shoulder. 

Roxanne smiles looking at Vexia's baby blues. "Amen."


	17. Learning a Lesson

Everyone is getting ready to head out into the city of Las Vegas. They want to go out for a few drinks to unwind from the Hell they've been through. Integra desperately wants to forget about the past few months for a few hours. France, her daughter's death, Maxwell, Addison's death, Millennium, The Round Table breathing down her neck. She just wants to escape it, even for a few hours. Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing doesn't run from her problems… however drinking helps at times helps her to unwind. 

The best course of action was getting two separate suits. Hellsing Organization in one and across the hall would be Iscarot. Each group can have their own safe havens while in Las Vegas without worrying about their sworn enemy in their space. Alucard and Integra naturally took the biggest room so Alucard's coffin can fit. Seras and Pip claim the room nearest to the kitchen, which is the perfect size for Seras coffin. Leaving Rip, Vexia, and Vivian to share the last bedroom. Roxanne and Lucas honestly don't mind getting stuck with sleeping in the living room with Addison. Lucas enjoys the city lights anyway. 

Lucas knows the memories are fake. He knows nothing he feels towards the city is real, but he can pretend. He can pretend it was all real as he stands on the balcony in the neon lights admiring the view with his hands behind his head on this cool night. Addison looks over towards her brother from a chair by the glass sliding door. Which he left open. "Are you okay Lucas?”

"Honestly Add. I think I'm having a moment." His rings make sounds against the metal railing as he grabs it looking out to the city lights. His black hair slicked back with gel.

The woman walks over and gently lays a hand on her brother's back. Her wings are out, letting the cool wind brush up against her feathers. She glances down at the small looking mortals below; mortals she protects. “Yeah... it must be weird to be here.”

Lucas glances back at Addison's wings then back to the city. "I know it's all fake, the memories. Yet I still feel like this was my home at one point. I can clearly remember watching my 'mother' talk about how Sin City was not a place to raise a child as we walked down that street right there."

Addison glances at the street before hoisting herself up on the railing and turning to let her feet dangle. “Yeah? I know she was fake but was she at least nice to you?" The woman asks softly. 

Lucas tilts his head around. "I would say so. Did her best to provide for me. She was a stripper and dad was some sort of bartender. Didn't have a lot of money but we made it work. I can still picture the house we lived in… I can remember the car. Don't remember the crash. Fucking hell I remember their funeral and where their graves are. I remember throwing flowers into the holes." A few tears leak from his blue eyes. He's crying over people who don't even exist, he finds it pathetic.

Addison turns towards her brother slightly and runs a hand over his cheek and swallows hard. “I-I'm sorry Lucas, you didn’t deserve that, none of what father did to you."

"You don't deserve any of what he's doing to you now Add. You should be his new shiny trophy to show off. I'm the one who fell." Lucas rubs his face pushing the 'mortal' memories aside.

The woman turns away from her brother so she could look down at the city below. “I’m the Back-Up.” She says with no emotion. 

"Ohhhh my God. Addison. We are not doing this again. Do I have to go get Roxanne and Integra," The Fallen Angel looks at his sister. She's so pure and clean of sin. The woman doesn’t respond to him, only continuing to look down at the streetlights and letting her legs dangle. Her grip on the railing, losing ever so slightly. Lucas glances at her hands then up to Addison's face. "Hey. Are you here with me Add?"

She doesn’t really answer his question but she does respond. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve flown? How long it’s been since I’ve felt my wings carry me effortlessly through the sky?"

Lucas ponders her question for a moment and shrugs leaning on the railing. "I'm going to say, before France. Perhaps when Roxanne and Vexia got T-boned so like 6 months?"

She laughs, not a real laugh but one that’s filled with so much emotion, a sad laugh. “I haven’t flown since you fell Lucas....”

He stops for a moment before slowly reaching up behind Addison to grab the back of her shirt between her wings. Someone inside lets out a loud laugh. That glass sliding door is the only thing separating the two very different worlds at the moment. Addison is in a dark place. Lucas can just tell, no powers needed. 

Not bothering to look at her brother, Addison whispers “They’re ready to go Lucas, I’ll be fine." Her head hung low. 

"Let me think, ah no." His hand snatches the back of her shirt and pulls her back towards the balcony.

“Lucas I’m fine." She whispers harshly. Her wings ruffling slightly in annoyance. 

"Addison people who are 'fine' don't think about jumping off of balcony ledges! Don't lie to your older brother." His voice comes out hushed as they lay on the balcony together looking up at the sky.

“I can’t lie, you know this,” she mutters before crossing her arms. “I wasn’t thinking about jumping. I just wanted to see if I remembered.“ She explains softly.

"And if you didn't? What was your plan Addison? I don't have my wings remember. Dad ripped them off of me and probably has them hanging up someplace as a sick trophy."

The Angel slowly stands up “He burned them but I’m not sure what I would’ve done. It doesn’t matter, okay?” She turned to walk inside.

Lucas stands back up muttering. "Integra would miss you. Roxanne, Alucard. Myself. Are we nothing to you?"

Her wings bristle slightly at the words. She quickly grabs the halo from overtop her head and slips it on her finger. “Just forget it okay?"

Lucas grabs his sister's arm pulling her back. "What the fuck is your problem all of a sudden?" He glances to the door to make sure no one is watching and at the moment no one is.

At the profanity she grips her chest with her free hand and groans softly before turning to look at her brother. "How are you going to tell me that you would miss me if I died, yet you left me without a second thought Lucas; you knew what dad would do, YOU KNEW. You left me with him. You know if I fell that he wouldn’t have let me survive because I’m just a backup. That is all I ever will be. A backup, Plan B, a target, a training dummy. I remember the first words that left his mouth whenever I was created. You were born lucky, I was lucky to be born."

Lucas locks his jaw staring at his sister's silver eyes. It wasn't a lie. She can't lie. All those times she said, she's happy he found love where true yet this is how she really felt. Lucas pulls her a little closer gripping her bicep tighter. "So why the hell do you keep trying and fighting Addison? If you're so upset at me, why return my memories? Why not just let me live my life in blissful ignorance?" It's just not clicking in Lucas' head for him.

She looks at his hand and fear flashes in her eyes. “I-I’m sorry.” she whimpers as she looks around from the balcony and swallows hard. Her body was trembling slightly as she tries to look for an excuse for herself. 

Right at that moment Alucard happens to be walking by and glances out towards the balcony. He stops walking and backtracks to the glass door sliding it open. "Lucas… you have till 3 to let her go."

The Fallen Angel hesitates before letting go, as soon as he does Addison just vanishes in thin air. He looks towards the Count in annoyance. “I don’t believe the conversations me and my sister have are any of your concern."

Alucard shuts the door behind him. "Considering I've been there for her more then you have I believe they do concern me… do you even know what her favorite part about the mortal world is?"

Lucas leans against the balcony railing and crosses his arms and looks into those crimson eyes. “No, because she never tells me, but please enlighten me.”

"It's how they can stare death in the face and keep going… that and forks for some reason. Do you even know how many times she took a beating or an injury for someone?"

“Not exactly. No I don’t." His tone becomes less angry and more curious. 

The No-Life-King walks to the railing, closer to Lucas. "In this timeline alone. I'm guessing about 5. All of them dealt with Hellsing somehow by the way. How about what makes her feel safe?"

“No.... what makes her feel safe?” He asks after a moment of hesitation. 

"Integra, warm blankets, being needed, being held…at one point I'm willing to bet you did too."

“I... I don’t make her feel safe?” His voice cracking slightly as it seems to slowly click into place. 

Alucard lets out that dangerous low chuckle leaning closer to The Fallen Angel. "Lucas, you started to slip away from her when you spent more time watching my daughter. YOU are the one who started to ignore your Guardian Angel duties to watch Roxanne. YOU LEFT her to face your father's wrath when you fell. Given the end of that little 'conversation' I walked in on you two having, I can see WHY you are your father's favourite. You. Act. Just. Like. Him. Addison is NOTHING but dead weight to you. You think you can go off and do whatever cause she will forgive you each and every single fucking time. Tell me again Lucas… how are you her brother?"

Lucas is stunned into silence, the man has no words. He knew that the Undead King is right, as much as he hated to admit it. He couldn’t even look the vampire in the eyes, the man that had been there for her when he couldn’t. He grips onto the railing behind him. 

"So now you learn to shut your mouth. You best figure out how to fix your shit before I do it for you Gabriel Junior...or I can always tell Roxanne and Integra about this little conversation."

He nods slowly and cringes at the nickname. It is the worst thing that he could imagine being called. He crosses his arms over his chest and continues to lean against the railing. 

"Still nothing to say? 2 minutes ago you couldn't shut your mouth," Alucard peeks over the edge. "Pretty high up."

“You told me that I should learn to shut my mouth, I’m just doing as you wish." He explains calmly. Alucard growls slightly. The boy has balls. Alucard will give him that. The Count is about to open his mouth again, but stops when the sliding door opens.

"Fucking hell there you two are. Dad, mom is looking for you." Roxanne's voice sounds relaxed and happy. She hasn't picked up on their emotions yet.

Alucard glares at Lucas before turning and walking inside swiftly leaving a trail of anger Roxanne picks up on. The Fallen Angel stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks towards Roxanne. "Hey hon...."

"What's wrong with you and dad?" She steps out onto the balcony closing the door behind her. Forgoing her normal outfit, Roxanne dressed up slightly tonight. A pair of low waisted black jeans with a dark red tube top. A pair of Doc Martens giving her an extra inch in height. Her hair is down in rare form. The closer she walks to Lucas, the more the emotions become clear. Lucas confusion and anger. Alucard's lingering anger, someone was fearful but she doesn't know who.

“I-I scared Addison." He says lamely then looks around as if hoping she would appear. Deep down he knew that she wouldn’t return for a while.

"You what?!" Roxanne walks to her boyfriend swiftly, crimson eyes wide behind metal framed glass. They cut, she is Alucard's child after all. Yet there is something soft about them, perhaps it's the fact she still has humanity left in her.

“I didn’t mean to! She started going on about how she hasn’t flown since I fell, she started calling herself the back up again and I thought she was going to throw herself off the balcony, then when I tried telling her that we would miss her if she died," Lucas trails off for a moment before coming back. "She admitted how she felt when I left her. Saying that I was born lucky and she was lucky to be born. I cursed and grabbed her arm, I wasn’t trying to hold her hard but she looked at me like..... she looked at me as if I were Gabriel.” 

Roxanne leans on the railing taking everything in and the emotions still fading off of the balcony. She looks up at Lucas slowly taking in his emotions as she fiddles with the Hellsing crest ring on her finger. "Honestly I'm trying to decide if I should slap you or not. You said it, yourself that she's sensitive! Didn't I tell you to come get me or Integra if she started that shit?!" Roxanne raises her voice slightly.

“I was going to but I thought she was going to jump off the balcony.” Lucas rubs the back of his neck.

Roxanne growls and runs both hands through her hair. "She probably needs to cool off. Just like you. You're leaking anger and… I can't tell. It's all fuzzy. There's so many emotions running off of you." She reaches out to touch his chest to steady herself.

He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down; grabbing onto Roxanne and pulls her close. Roxanne just lets him since the world is tilting around slightly; wrapping her arms around his torso. “I'm working on it. Sorry about that.” He whispers then gently kisses her temple. 

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." She lays her face on his chest. She can feel the bullet shell necklace under his shirt. It's from Reaper. Rox just knows it is, even if he'll never say it. 

“I know, " he sighs softly and kisses her head. Lucas runs a hand through Roxanne's hair and looks up as Vexia is seen throwing a bottle at Integra. “If it makes you feel better your sister is about to get her ass beat by your mom."

Rox snorts, turning her head to look inside. "Those two have always had a unique bond that no one can figure out." With an ear on his chest, the dhampir zones in on the sound of his heart with ease closing her eyes. The Fallen Angel rubs his girlfriend's back lightly and closes his eyes. His fingers constantly going from the fabric of her tube top, down her bare back, then back up again. She squeezes him a little tighter. Her own fingers drawing random shapes on his back over his shirt. He felt quite a bit better, he felt calm and relaxed on the balcony with The Undead Princess in his arms. Nothing could break this peaceful moment.

********

So this is what it's like to be a mortal 21 year old. Sitting at the bar, close to the wall drinking a Smirnoff with Lucas sitting beside her. Roxanne's back against some jukebox that's blasting music through the darkened bar full of people.

Integra and Pip both got hammered before the hour and 30 minute mark when they arrived so Alucard and Seras took them back to the suite. Lucas and Roxanne decided they are going to sleep in Iscariot's suite tonight. Maxwell and Anderson didn't stay long, neither found the act of getting wasted fun so after they each had a drink, they left. Heinkel and Yumiko left not long after, nobody is sure where they went. They both were giggling, maybe Roxanne and Lucas are going to have to get their own room. Leaving the Partners-In-Crime with their lovers. 

The Fallen Angel currently ordering himself a beer. Vexia, on the other hand, was sitting at the bar downing her liquor. Rip is off in the bathroom. Roxanne leans around Lucas to look at Vexia. "V how many drinks have you had tonight?" She carefully tilts her bottle around.

"Around 2, I’m stopping after this one.“ she explains taking another sip. Usually Vexia would be drinking anyone under the table. She was definitely her father‘s daughter in how she holds her alcohol; actually she held her alcohol better than him by quite a bit. Everyone knew that the reason she wasn’t drinking more was for Vivians sake. Even though she was fairly certain as soon as they got back to the hotel, Vivian would be asleep in Walter's room. The man had happily agreed to watch her while they went out. The two of them actually got along rather well. The child is fascinated with his line of work dealing with the weapons of the Hellsing Organization. Integra even got him his own room so he can come and go as he pleases, enjoying his own vacation. In no shape or form is he required to work while here.

"You figure out what made Viv suddenly shift moods on the jet?" She takes another drink as a beer is set in front of Lucas.

“No not at all, I’m guessing it has something to do with her past. She hasn’t really told me much yet.” She sips her drink and unwrapped her braid from around her neck. 

"She didn't flinch away from my eyes on the jet. Something happened to her, I wanted to make her feel safe with us. Hellsing as an organization is scary. That's why I said the prayer… I'm sorry if I overstepped some line."

“You did nothing wrong Roxanne.“ She says softly, her accent somehow even thicker, probably from the alcohol.

Roxanne gets a small smile and grabs her wallet. "She's got a mouth on her too. Snappy with the comebacks. Oddly polite as well for being chaotic. That whole thing with Heinkel." She lays some money on the bar ordering two shots of whiskey.

The bartender hands the two shots over. Vexia watches her sister and laughs softly. "When we got to the suite, Heinkle asked if tomorrow they could spend the day with Viv. They said Viv called them her best friend."

"The chaotic child and an Angry German. What the fuck can go wrong?" She slides the shot over to Vex. She laughs and downs the shot with Roxanne. Not really noticing the man that takes Rip's place at the bar. Lucas leans over to say something to Roxanne which of course distracts her combined with the slight buzz she has going, her powers are pretty much useless.

The man smiles at Vexis and sets some money on the counter. "I take it you're not from here with that accent."

“Born in France, raised in London,“ she explains. The redhead slips off the hoodie she's wearing, so she is wearing a tank top. All the ink on her arms visible now. “It’s fucking hot here. I much rather the London chill."

The man smiles glancing over the tattoos. "Vegas is a pretty hot city with all the people. But we do have some of the greatest tattoo shops in the world. I bet London doesn't have that." The smell of alcohol is strong on his breath.

“We’ve got a few. I was actually thinking about getting a tattoo or two while here. Got any suggestions on where to go?” She shifts away slightly.

"I work at a shop not far from here. If you want I can take you now and give you a free sample of my work." He reaches over to pull Vexia's stool closer.

The French woman tenses up a bit. She is starting to get fairly uncomfortable but didn’t wanna cause a scene. “I think I’d rather finish my drink." 

The man leans closer. "So why not take it with us?" Thankfully, a certain tall German is coming back from the bathroom.

Vexia swallows hard as shakes her head. She is trying to get the words out of her mouth but body just freezes when feeling his larger hand resting on her thigh. Roxanne is pretty much useless at the moment not being able to sense Vexia's fear. The man squeezes her thigh-

"I'm only going to ask you once nicely. Get. Your. Hand. Off. My. Girlfriend." A very thick and angry German accent comes from above them but behind Vexia's stool.

The man looks up at the tall woman and slowly pulls his hand away, fear flashes in his eyes as he slides out of his bar stool. Rip gives that grin wrapping her long arms around Vexia. "I suggest you start praying to your God for mercy." The man quickly turns on his heel and makes his way towards the exit with his tail tucked.

Rip laughs tilting Vexia's head back to kiss her. "Are you alright? The bathroom was busy, that's why I took so long. I'm sorry Vixian."

The French woman kisses back gently and shudders. “It’s ok honey, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell him off, I just kept....remembering what she did to me."

"All is fine Vexia, Do you want to leave? I drank all I can without my body rejecting it."

The French woman gives a slight smirk. “Yeah I’d definitely like to leave."

Rip offers her hand to the women. "Are we dumping the tab on your sister?" She glances at Roxanne.

She snorts and digs in her pocket for her wallet. Vexia sets some cash on the counter. “I’m not that much of a bitch.” she laughs taking Rip's hand as they walk out. Leaving Roxanne and Lucas the last two remaining members in the bar.

********

Lucas continues glancing around. Hoping that maybe his sister would show up. Deep down he knows it is very unlikely that she would. She is scared of him and he was in a place surrounded by sin. Roxanne nudges him with her shoulder. "You still feel bad?" She pushes her drink away noting that her powers are fuzzy and she needs to stop. She can feel the presence of emotions but she can't pick them out or pull them in to use.

“Yeah.... I’ve never seen that fear in her eyes directed towards me," he sighs and leans on Roxanne before turning to glance at his girlfriend's face. “Your father said I acted like Gabriel."

"Dad is very blunt and straightforward with stuff. I trust his call, so if says you were acting like him. I'm inclined to believe him. However," Roxanne runs her gloved hand through Lucas' hair. "I don't believe you are ENTIRELY like him. From stories I heard, Gabriel makes my dad look like a saint. You have your moments, yes. Do I believe they are intentional, no. You have to break that cycle Lucas. He's drilled it into your head that YOU are the favorite. You believe deep down you're better than Addison cause of that," She pauses for a moment looking at his face before she continues.

Those blue eyes are filled with tears. He nods slightly to let his girlfriend know to go ahead and continue. Roxanne shifts slightly taking on a more serious tone. She loves Lucas, but he needs to be brought down a few notches. "If you are Gabriel's favorite. The "Chosen Guardian" destined to slay Sin. Why the FUCK did he throw you from Heaven when you fell for a Dirty Sin? You were NEVER the favorite Lucas. You were just a tool he used to make himself look better in God's eyes. You ARE a FAILED tool."

Lucas stays silent, letting the words sink in. His girlfriend is right. She is completely right. The only thing that his father favors is himself. Roxanne leans over to kiss his head, taking off glove, so now her hand is running through his black hair. "And now you want to know how to fix it?" Her powers are just that suppressed, that they don't pick up on Lucas' memories.

“Yes...I need to know." He whispers brokenly. Roxanne pushes his drink away cupping his face between her hands. One gloved, one not.

"Give her a while to calm down, let her sort things out. You need time to think as well. She may talk to mom so you might wanna stay away from her. You need to apologize from your soul Lucas. You fucked up. It's up to Addison if she forgives you and I can't say I blame her if she doesn't. Then, prove to Gabriel what he's missing out on. Prove to Addison you can work hard to be called The Fallen Angel. Earn your title Lucas."

He soaks up that little bit of comfort and leans his head into those hands he loves so much. Nodding slightly, “I will Roxanne. I promise I will, thank you.” Lucas' voice comes out as a whisper. If Roxanne wasn't half vampire, she would have missed it under all the music and talking. 

Roxanne leans forward to kiss Lucas softly before pulling away swiftly so he doesn't mistake her affection as her taking his side. "Let's go find Heinkel and Yumiko and head back to the suite. I'm kinda over this place."


	18. A Lazy Day

The next morning finds Roxanne and Lucas on the floor of Heinkel and Yumiko’s room. Lucas stayed up for quite a while after returning to Iscarot’s suite, thinking over everything that happened and was said last night. Guilt still wrecked him endlessly. Sleep finally took him not that long ago. The man was out like a light as Roxanne slowly sat up from laying on his chest, pushing a random blanket off her body. Finding herself still in the same clothes from the previous night with her glasses on the floor beside them. Lucas must’ve carried her up to the suite, she can’t recall making it into the room and laying down. They had no luck finding the Iscariot couple the night before. Anderson had told them not to worry that they were probably just exploring Vegas.

The suite is mostly quiet as Roxanne climbs to her feet and slides on her glasses; grabs her shoes, slowly leaves the room, and closes the door behind her. A faint rustling around in the kitchen, far too quiet to be Anderson or Maxwell. Carefully, she makes her way out towards the kitchen holding her shoes, spotting Yumiko making some sort of breakfast with her back to the vampire. The Nun has always been a morning person and Roxanne finds it incredibly hard to see how.

The woman glances over with a bright smile. “Good morning! I just made an extra bagel. You want it?” She asks curiously. Hinkle is passed out asleep on the couch with their arm over their face and some random blanket thrown on top of them. 

Roxanne smiles softly at the Nun's kindness setting her shoes down. "I would love it, if you don't mind. Me and Lucas tried to find you two before coming back. I hope we didn't leave you guys in a bad place." She walks into the kitchen running a hand through her hair to work out any knots.

Yumiko hands over a bagel with cream cheese. “We got married and explored Vegas, everything is fine, no harm done.” She says with a soft smile. 

Taking the bagel, the dhampir gives a soft smile as well. Yumiko's positivity often rubbed off on people as Addison said back in France. The dhampir never hated or disliked her, they can get along well enough. "Oh nice. I'm gla- wait what?!?" She stops just before taking a bite of her bagel.

“We got married. Heinkle and I stumbled upon a little white chapel and decided why not. We love each other and we might as well make it official.” The nun smiled softly at her lover, who is snoozing on the couch.

"That's amazing Yu! Congratulations! Are you planning on telling the others or is this a 'take-to-the-grave' secret?"

“We’re going to tell everyone once they get up. Speaking of getting up, when I went down to the lobby to get some more towels a minute ago I heard your mom up and about in your suite."

Roxanne nods, taking a bite of the bagel and picking up her shoes again. "Thanks for the breakfast Yu. Lucas might be asleep for a while, he had a night. I'm not sure when he fell asleep." She heads to the door.

“When he wakes up, I’ll let him know where you are! And if you see Vexia tell her I said good morning!” Roxanne waves her hand opening the door. She steps into the hallway, finishes off her bagel, and swiftly walks across the hall to another set of doors.

When walking inside, as Yumiko had stated, Integra was indeed awake. Wearing some sleep shorts and a t-shirt, she is standing by the kitchen counter sipping some coffee. Roxanne drops her shoes by the door walking over. "Morning Ma. Sleep well? Have a hangover?"

“A slight one, I slept fairly well which is a surprise. Although I had to force Vexia and Rip to get their own suite.” She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"D-Do I wanna know why mother?" Suddenly Roxanne is thankful for the fact, she HAS to wear gloves nearly 24/7.

“I’m just going to make the comment that Vexia is very vocal." She takes another sip of her coffee and shudders slightly. Roxanne pushes herself up on the counter beside her mother.

"I'm suddenly thankful that the basement at home is stone and iron. I don't hear shit when down there." She tilts her head to the side, causing her neck to pop rather loud.

“I’m just fucking glad Addison wasn’t here.” She gestures towards the couch that the Angel has claimed that has a few pillows and a neatly folded blanket on top. They didn’t have any more bedrooms available, since Rip and Vexia have their own suite now, Roxanne assumes she and Lucas will be taking the room.

"She's still not back yet? Fucking hell I know it got bad but she's normally back in an hour."

The blond woman raises a brow and sets her mug on the counter. “And what exactly happened?”

"Her and Lucas had a fight. I'm surprised dad didn't tell you. She got scared and left. I caught dad tearing into Lucas. I got a little preachy at the bar with Lucas…I love him ma. I really do but he doesn't realize the own pedestal he's holding himself on. I have to bring him down." She rubs her crimson eyes, setting her glasses on the counter beside her.

The Iron Maiden clenches her jaw at the thought of fear in Addison’s silver eyes again. Without a second thought, she calls out Purity's name. The Angel appears and glances around confused, seeming to look around for trouble. When seeing there isn’t any she glanced towards the two Hellsings.“I am needed?” She asks, usually she would be cheerful at the opportunity to help out, but right now she just seemed gloomy. 

Integra reaches out to brush some of Addison's hair from her shoulder. "My God what did Lucas do to you. Where have you been? I was worried." Integra's voice is steel like a worried mother yet soft on tone.

The Angel shifts on her feet in discomfort, she definitely wasn’t prepared for all the questions. “I went to the manor to check on The Geese Sir." She is trying very hard to keep her emotions in check for Roxanne's sake. The Emotional Reader tilts her head watching silver eyes.

Integra raises an eyebrow. "For," She looks at her phone. "12 hours?"

Addison fiddles with the halo on her finger as she looks for her words. She is nervous, very nervous and it was obvious to anyone. It poured out of her like a flowing cup and it is weighing on Roxanne's chest. “I.... also went to where Lucas fell."

"He has a physical location where he fell?" Roxanne questions tilting her head to the other side still not blinking her crimson eyes. She's a curious vampire. Most psychological ones are.

“Yeah... in the Ukrainian countryside," The Angel continues fiddling with her halo before speaking up again. “Did you need me for anything?"

Integra leans on the counter. "To answer my questions. Do you fear Lucas?"

This makes the Angel freeze, her silver eyes looking towards the floor. It is a good question, one that she didn’t even know the answer to. She rubs a hand over her chest over her heart where her brother's name is placed. “I’m not sure....” She admits after some time.

"Do you believe he means to harm or kill you?"

“No Sir, I don’t believe so,” she whispers then glances towards the balcony where everything had happened. “I had told him I haven’t flown since he fell and it just went downhill. He told me that everyone would miss me if I jumped off the balcony..... and I told him how I felt, it was a bad idea.”

Roxanne speaks up again. "Speaking one's emotions is never a bad idea Addison. It may hurt in some cases but it's far better then bottling it up."

Integra shifts the leg she's putting weight on. "At least the Idiot gets one thing right. He is correct. We would miss you. Ah! Don't talk yet. I'm not going to argue with you about this. You are loved here. Your name is Addison. You are a Hellsing!" Integra slaps a hand over her mouth fast as the last part slips out. Roxanne takes note of her mom's minor panic as she says it.

Addison's eyes widen while looking at the Iron Maiden. Her fingers freeze from fiddling with the halo on her finger. “I’m....a Hellsing?” She asks curiously. Her tone seems a little hopeful.

Integra slowly drops her hand. "Yes. I see you as a Hellsing. Not something bound to help us, but a Hellsing. I see you as," Integra stops to choose her words carefully. "I see you as a daughter. Just as much as Roxanne is my child, I see you the same. Perhaps a little weird since you've known me since I was a child and the fact you're far older than me. But my whole life is weird. There is a vampire sleeping half naked in my bed."

The Angel looks up towards Hellsing, she doesn’t want the other to get attached to her. She knows what’s coming yet refuses to say it out loud. She gives the Iron Maiden a soft smile “I...thank you Sir, that means a lot."

"Addison. It's Integra. We are on vacation after all, please try and get some rest. I'm unsure what the plans for the day are yet. Nobody else will get up!" Integra waves her arms to the bedrooms. The Angel nods and walks over gently wrapping her arms around the taller woman. She doesn’t say anything when doing this, she just needs to feel safe. Integra freezes for a moment then brings her arms around Addison holding her close and petting her blond hair as Pip finally decides to leave his room to grace everyone with his presence.

The pure amount of lust and love coming out of that room and off of Pip hits Roxanne like a brick to the face, and it hits her hard enough to daze her. Where she sways on the counter slightly grabbing anything nearby to not fall off of her perch. Pip looks over and when noticing Roxanne he quickly walks to the bathroom, where he was heading, while muttering an apology. 

Addison pulls away after a few moments as Vivian opens the suite doors walking in. She has definitely woken up before Walter and made her way to the suite alone. “ Where's my moms? I got to get ready to go out with my best friend today."

After a moment Roxanne burps and covers her mouth then slides off the counter, grabs Vivian's hand and pulls her into the hallway shutting the door behind her. Finally Roxanne takes a huge deep breath letting Vivian's hand go as she holds her knees.

The child scrunches her nose, much like Vexia dose and looks towards her aunt. "Uh..... you good?”

Roxanne nods slowly standing back up. "Just… did your moms ever explain our unique abilities?"

“Smol mom told me that you can sense emotions, that’s really it.” Vivian says while looking up at the other.

"Pretty much. Certain emotions, when I sense them in strong amounts, can make me sick. So I was having a moment. If I feel to many emotions at once and there's is an insane amount of pressure from them, my brain can shut down."

She nods and looks towards Hienkle who’s walking out of Iscariot's room to wait. “See that’s my best friend!” Vivian exclaims. 

Roxanne looks over and raises an eyebrow. She talks as she walks closer to the Priest. "You and the child are best friends? The Great Hienkel Wolfe, is best friends with a child?"

“Aye she’s really chill and hooked onto my pronouns in an instant. Plus she called my brother a dumbass the moment that she saw him!” They explain with glee. The german accent seems to be coming out in force.

"You make a point, I'll take ya to your mom Kid. You walking with us Hin?," The Romanian coming out thicker than normal. Heinkel nods and followes, gently petting Vivian's hair as they walk towards the door. "By the way congratulations on the marriage."

Roxanne stops in front of a set of doors to another suite. She can easily hear Vexia's heartbeat. Since France she's always been keeping an ear out for it.

Hienkle fixes their glasses “Ah yea, thanks, I’m guessing Yumiko told you?” Vex's heart rate is quick, a lot quicker than normal. Totally ignoring Heinkel's question; Roxanne tilts her head, dropping Vivian's hand and pressing one of her ears to the door covering the other as she closes her eyes focusing on the suite itself with her powers.

Inside the suite is a loud growl, not one that meant harm; Oh no no no, this is one of Winkle's growls that comes from her throat when trying to fluster the French woman. The Iron Maiden is right when saying the small Bernadotte is vocal, a loud moan of pleasure is heard within the suite. Even Hienkle hears this and quickly covers Vivian's ears. 

Roxanne quickly turns away from the door and points back towards the way they came. "I think Vexia left your suitcase in our suite. I can help you get ready." Her face is turning red as she walks swiftly. She fucking hates being a dhamir at times.

Vivian shrugs and walks back towards the Hellsing suite. Smirking when seeing Addison sitting in a sunbeam on the balcony as they enter. “Min vakre engel, du ser strålende ut som alltid!”(My beautiful angel you look radiant as always) She calls out smoothly in her native tongue. 

"Oh fuck me not you too!!!"

__________________________________________________________________

For the first time in a while, Roxanne felt good. She is laying on the couch with her feet in Alucard's lap tracing a sigal on the back of his hand for no real reason while watching some Disney movie everyone agreed on. Addison is watching the movie closely with Yumiko, the Nun trying to explain certain scenes for the Angel. Vexia and Rip are talking in hushed whispers in the kitchen. The Hellsing suite quickly becoming the place to gather in large groups.

The calm energy quickly disappears when the door opens, Vivian grinning happily while holding Hinkle's hand. “I SHOT A GUN TODAY MOTHERFUCKERS!”

Addison grabs her chest, turning to look at the child as Heinkel kicks the door closed. "She's a crack shot too! I think she likes my Desert Eagles." They walk towards the living room as Vivian runs to her moms.

Vexia happily takes the child in her arms and kisses her head. Rip tilts her head. “Where did you guys go to shoot a gun?”

Heinkel turns to look into the kitchen. "Winkle we are in the middle of a giant ass desert. Drive 30 minutes in any direction and there is garbage, sand, and nothing for miles."

Pip chimes in. "It was only a matter of time before she shot one! She's been interested in them. I blame Walter."

Vivian grins proudly towards her grandfather. “I’d make you proud! Now Hienkle's guns are cool but I wanna shoot something bigger!"

Roxanne sits up with that glint in her eyes. "How much bigger are we talking here Kid?"

“Something bigger than me! Like a fucking Anti-tank rifle!“ Vivian exclaims. Everyone’s eyes turn to Seras. 

The Ex-Police Woman shakes her head pulling the blood pack away from her mouth. "We can not shoot Harkonnen in the city of Vegas! You all know this! Integra back me up here!"

Vivian quickly snaps her head towards Seras at the mention of the huge weapon. Integra scratches her chin. "Perhaps we can’t do it IN the city of Vegas.... Hienkle would you show us where you did this target practice? I’d actually enjoy seeing the child shoot a few guns."

Hienkle nods. "It's way out. I would also suggest clothing that breathes easier. It is 7 at night and dark but we are in the desert." They remember the warning Lucas gave them before leaving earlier about heat stroke. 

Integra nods then looks towards everyone. “I'm calling the shots on this one. Everyone go get dressed in cool clothing and someone pack a cooler.... and everyone bring their weapons."


	19. Desert Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rip Van Winkle's child and backstory. Not graphic but mentions of a child's death

Sand. Sand and trash is all that's around for miles as Seras Victoria kneels on the ground with a large gun case covered in warning stickers and skulls. Just looking at the case itself one could tell this is a large and heavy weapon, yet small blond in a skirt had no issue with carrying it.

Vivian is instantly beside the vampire she called grandmother. The child’s heart rate rises slightly with excitement. She 8sbdressed in a tank top and some shorts yet she leans against the vampire to try and cool off much how Vexia does when she’s hot. Seras giggles slightly, flipping one of the latches on the case. "Calm down Mini Flame. You'll see him. Probably needs to be cleaned honestly." She flips open another latch.

“I wanna blow something up!” Her green eyes absolutely sparkle at the thought. This child is definitely going to fit in with the Hellsing Organization.

Seras pats her head. "I know but we have to wait for Roxanne, Lucas and your ma." Seras flips the last latch pushing the top of the case open. The full moon gives off a perfect amount of light for the group in the desert with its clear sky full of stars.

Vivian gasps in delight. “Holy shit! It-its the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!” She whispers in awe.

Seras grabs the barrel standing up with the weapon. It's taller than her. "Vivian meet Harkonnen. The Hellsing Organizations resident Anti-Tank Rifle or Anti-Freak Rifle."

“I need to see you shoot it, you’re the most badass grandmother I could have." she exclaims before reaching up to touch the weapon curiously. 

Seras smiles brightly and tilts her head as Pip walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "I take it she likes him?" The metal is cold under Vivian's fingers. Cold and worn.

Seras nods and leans back into her husband slightly. Vivian grins. “I LOVE HIM!!"

Pip snorts. "Oh she's going to fit right in." A gunshot goes off behind them echoing through the night. A gunshot that haunts Seras at times. Slowly turning, Alucard is standing just as he always does when shooting, his left arm extended holding Casull steady. Smoke curling up from the barrel.

Vivian seems to feel the blondes tension and gently hugs her arm. Vivian knew when someone is fearful, she felt it all the time although she was very good at masking it. Alucard laughs and smiles turning to Integra. "Master, this is one of your greatest ideas! It's been a while since I've been surrounded by smoke and gunpowder!" That crazy glint back in his eyes even behind his glasses.

Integra chuckles slightly pulling her hair back into a ponytail. The Iron Maiden opted for shorts and a tank top with a pair of sneakers for her attire. Addison watches everyone from beside her as Rip catches her bullet between her fingers admiring the quick work she made of a distance wrecked car. 

Suddenly Vexia appears beside Integra with Lucas and Roxanne. Each of them holding bags of mortal ammo boxes. Roxanne bows all silly to everyone. "We bring the Boom Boom Bullets and a gift for the child!"

At this Vivian quickly runs over. “A gift!?” She asks excitedly. 

Vexia quickly nods. "Yep! Show the goods Roxanne!”

The Half-Blood opens a bag grabbing a pair of purple ear covers, child sized naturally. "If you want to work around guns, you have to protect your ears. Especially if you want to fire Harkonnen."

She grabs them and slips them on with a bright smile. "THANKS!” She called out. Not really knowing how loud she’s speaking. 

Vexia laughs softly and wipes some sweat from her forehead. The redhead had always had issues with getting overheated quickly. Nobody really knew why. Vexia slipped off her shirt and tossed it behind her. Not really giving two shits that she’s just wearing her sports bra and shorts now. She looks down at herself and smirked at the bite marks that littered her skin. “Heh nice.” She chuckles. 

Roxanne turns to Lucas as she sets down the bags then gestures to Vexia. "I live with this. You know what it's like constantly feeling the lust drip off of her? It makes me sick at times." Her hand twitches towards Reaper. She WANTS to shoot something. Rip just staring at Vexia leaning back slightly to look around Alucard at her.

Addison is in the middle of talking to Integra, she slightly glances towards Rip and quickly turns away from the Iron Maiden, holding up a finger as her Hot Pocket from earlier decides to make another appearance. She spits slightly then turns back towards Integra. “Okay please continue.”

Integra blinks a few times in confusion. "Why did you just throw up?" Seras pops Harkonnen open and grabs a round from the ammo case sliding it in.

“Ms.Winkle is thinking sinfully as usual,” the Angel explains. She then turns away to vomit once again, then turns back to Integra. “And Alucard too apparently”

Vivian quickly runs over towards Seras with excitement, her heart racing as she skids to a stop beside the blonde. 

Integra looks at Alucard like 'fucking really?' as Seras moves to lay on her stomach aiming down the barrel. "OI! IF YOU WANNA GET SHOT I SUGGEST BACKING UP!!" Everyone backs up including Vivian. The child bouncing on her toes excitedly. Pip puts a hand on Vivian's head to hold her still as Seras lines up a shot. Integra raising her hands to cover her ears. Iscariot doing the same. 

Alucard smiles leaning on his own daughters head watching his fledgling. Seras takes an unneeded breath and holds it as she pulls the trigger. Harkonnen is loud and powerful, yet Seras doesn't move or flinch. The shot echoing for miles as some distant old wrecked car is blown up in a bright fiery explosion.

Vivian's eyes widen in wonder. “HOLY FUCK! That was AWESOME!” She exclaims. Watching the flames in the distance lights up the desert just a little more. The child looks at the large weapon as Seras sits up popping the weapon open so a smoking shell is ejected a smirk on her face. While not red fully, her blue eyes, have took on a blue to red gradient. 

Roxanne tilts her head back to look at Alucard. "I wanna shoot Casull. Me and that gun has beef!"

Alucard sets the requested gun in his daughter's hand. “Knock yourself out."

Roxanne smiles and bounces closer to Seras so everyone is safely behind her talking to the gun. "Listen, Mr.Casull me and you, we have beef. I dropped you, you make my wrist sore. It's been a few years, are we Gucci now?" She suddenly aims forward letting out a breath as she squeezes the trigger.

As the gun fires, Roxanne feels a little recoil but nothing like the past. The shell ejects out of the side smoking with the barrel as it lands in the sand. Vexia walks over, brushing by Rip with a small smirk. Rip lets out a small growl causing Addison to turn away again and vomit. 

Vexia watches the target Roxanne aims at go down. She whistles and claps. “Seems you both are good now."

"Finally! I was wondering when he would forgive me for dropping him." She looks the gun over running her fingers over it. Her dad's first pride and joy before she came along. Perhaps that's his problem, Roxanne replaced that spot in Alucard's heart for the weapon. 

Seras looks up at her daughter sliding another round into Harkonnen. "You wanna shoot Vex? It's been a while."

Vexia grins. "Fuck yeah, Rip you better be paying attention. I’m about to blow up shit!” She calls behind her.

Rip tilts her head slinging her musket over her shoulders. "You always fuck shit up." 

Seras pushes herself up standing to the side with Vivian. "You remember how to do it Hell Flame?"

“Yep! Deep breath, stay flat to the ground, aim, and fire.” she recited. Her mom has drilled this into her head multiple times. 

Seras tilts her head impressed. "Hop to it then. He's already loaded. Explosive round, so it might be a slightly bigger kick. Do you need help?"

“I got it mama.” Vexia lays flat on her stomach and aims towards a large abandoned propane truck in the distance. Roxanne rolls her neck looking down at Vexia, her crimson eyes shifting towards the targets. An unspoken question of if she has the truck or not. The French woman nods slightly, before taking a breath. Her finger on the trigger while lining up her shot. Roxanne turns her body slightly raising Casull in one hand aiming in the distance to some old glass bottle, which looks clear as day to her in the moonlight.

The scene causes Anderson to stop for a moment and look at the two Half-Bloods. The daughter of The No-Life-King and the daughter of Draculina. It is such a new scene to see their descents using their weapons. The same weapons he has been shot at with time and time again. For a moment, Alexander Anderson sees the vampire in them and realizes; these two females are FAR more trouble than originally thought.

Both triggers are pulled at the same time.

Vex's eyes turn crimson at the sight of the explosion in the distance, grinning to show those sharp fangs. Rox lets out a small growl from her chest, smirking to show one side of her fangs. Smoke curls from the Casull barrel and the Harkonnen as everyone watches them in awe. 

Rip and Lucas are sitting on the ground watching their lovers INTENSELY. Rip has that grin on her face behind glowing glasses as Lucas has his bow and the arrows to go with it resting across his lap, chin in the palm of his hand. Alucard and Seras look at each other BOTH giving knowing smirks about their daughter.

Vexia rolls over so she’s laying on her back looking up at Roxanne. “That was hella nice.” she laughs. Roxanne smiles, pointing Casull to the ground, taking her finger off the trigger as she rubs the back of her neck. Casull made her feel stronger, it drew her vampire out more. 

Addison watches from beside Integra. After vomiting once again at the thoughts going through her brother and Rip's head. The woman summoned her sword outta nowhere. Integra jumps back slightly as Lucas quickly grabs his weapon and tries to run away, he fully believes Addison is about to kill him. Either for the sinful thoughts or the argument, he is unsure.

Addison blinks in confusion before summoning a whetstone and sitting down in the sand to sharpen the Pure Blade, humming softly to herself. Lucas peeks around from where he is hiding behind Anderson and points an arrow at Addison. "You scared me on purpose! Just like an annoying little sister would," The small Angel looks towards her brother blankly before going back to sharpening her blade, the blade that was made to take down sin. Lucas groans. "You're still going to ignore me?" He grips the arrow tighter before taking a deep breath. He's not Gabriel. Gabriel simply used him as a tool. Lucas was never the favorite.

“I’m not ignoring you, I’m just listening quietly.“ She says simply without looking up from what she was doing. Her wings were folded up neatly behind her. The wings she never uses. 

Lucas sighs and sets his bow and arrows on the ground walking towards Addie rubbing the back of his head, his other hand shoved into his pocket. "Then will you at least lend your ear to me?" He squats down beside her watching that blade. The blade that would cause her to be so much closer to Sin.

She tenses ever so slightly before relaxing. “Go ahead,“ she says quietly. Her hand gently brushed up against the engraving on the blade. The Lord’s Prayer glowing slightly as she does so. 

The Fallen Angel takes a deep breath and bites his lip before speaking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laid a hand on you. I shouldn't have raised my voice. I shouldn't have said the things I said… " The man stops for a moment looking away to gather himself as tears prick at his eyes before turning back to Addison letting out a breath. "I shouldn't have thought of you as just another Angel. Neglecting my Heaveny duties to watch a Dhamir was stupid and idiotic. I should have kept working. You don't deserve to be punished for my actions. I-I-I-" Lucas runs his hands through his hair as his heart speeds up. "I shouldn't have stopped going on flights with you. I-I shouldn't have let some stupid sinful girl come between us! I shouldn't have let father drive us apart!" Lucas grips his hair the same way Addison does. His heart is going crazy.

Addison sets the sword in her lap and thinks over her words. “You know I forgive you brother, and you know that I’m going to say that falling in love is not stupid. It’s a thing I’d love to experience personally.... I just wish things didn’t turn out the way they did." She gently reaches out to grab his hands.

Lucas' hands feel clammy and hot like his body is going to panic. "I-I don't deserve to be forgiven Addison. I thought of myself as such a great trophy in everyone's eyes. That I was untouchable and a smart ass that couldn't be harmed. I thought I was better than you! When really I was nothing but a tool for him to gain God's favor. Look at me. I'm a pathetic mess, my weapon is a long range weapon cause I can't even fathom the idea of being close to Sin. I fell for a sinful creature, no don't say she's not cause you know as well as I do Sin crawls in her mind. Hell is my final destination. I'm positive of that much for a fact and I deserve every single lick of punishment I receive." Lucas drops his head as his shoulders heave. Tears running from his summer blue eyes. Pathetic. He's a pathetic mess. His own sanity is slipping from his grasp.

Addison doesn’t say a word. Only setting her sword on the ground so she can crawl closer and hug her brother close. “You’re not pathetic Lucas.” She whispers. She runs a hand through his dark hair and kisses his head.

The man tries to calm down clinging to Purity. "I was never meant to be a trophy Addison… I was meant to be your brother and protector."

“What father did to us is wrong. This is nobody’s fault other than his.” Vivian is heard begging Rip to let her shoot the musket. Rip is trying to tell her no, that it's too big for her tiny little arms.

Lucas runs a hand through his hair again. "I understand if you never want to see me again. I fully expect it."

“Lucas I just got you back” she whispers while holding him close, she rubs his back gently and shakes her head. “I don’t want you to leave me again."

He grips her arm tightly. Not like he did on the balcony, but like the grip of the brother who is so utterly broken he doesn't want to be let OF. "So what does this mean for us?" His voice is soft.

"Nothing has changed. I love you, I always have." she whispers softly. Just so he could hear. Lucas finally breaks down again clinging to his sister. Addison just holds Lucas close rocking her brother.

********

Vivian huffs and walks away from Rip pulling her ear muffs down noticing something shiny in the moonlight behind a certain Angel. The child walks over and picked up the sword, it was fairly heavy but she is able to hold it steady. “Whoa. I could totally stab someone with this….HEY MAXWELL COME HERE!”

Everyone turns around when Vivian yells those words. Maxwell turns around from where he was talking with Yumiko and shakes his head. "I rather not… but that is such a pretty sword. Where did you find it?" He walks over swiftly. It's weird to see Enrico Maxwell in jeans and a tee shirt. It's wrong.

“It’s my wife’s!“ She holds up the sword and playfully swings it. 

Maxwell jumps back slightly as Addison glances back over her shoulder at the commotion. "That's cool. Let me try." Enrico foolishly touches the hilt. 

As soon as he touches it Addison cringes as the smell of burning flesh fills the air and his ear piercing scream. He drops the blade. “FUCK!" He grabs his wrist, dropping to the sand. 

Vivian tilts her head. "Cool! The blade even knows you're a dumbass! Yumiko you wanna try?!" She picks the blade back up rushing over leaving Maxwell to cradle his hand. The Nun glances over and at the sight of it, her eyes turn red and she grins before running over. Vivian's eyes widen. “Fuck yeah!”

Yumi snatches the sword up from Vivian before shouting in pain and dropping it. "FUCKING SHIT COCK SUCKING BASTARDS!!!" Yumi shouts in a heavy Japanese accent. This causes Anderson, Heinkel, Lucas, and even Maxwell to snap their heads to the Nun.

At that Vivian's eyes widen and she backs up slightly. Hienkle quickly runs over trying to grab Yumi and hold her back. “ANDERSON HELP ME!” They scream, grabbing Yumi's arms to hold her back. Anderson drops his bayonets and rushes over. 

Roxanne drops the water she was drinking and rushes towards Vivian, scooping the child up and bolting towards Vexia and Rip to get her out of harm's way. Vivian's heart rate starts to race dangerously fast. 

Vexia meets Roxanne half way and takes the child in her arms. “Viv I need you to breathe baby, calm down." She whispers holding her daughter close to her chest. Vivian clings to Vexia's shirt as Rip finally catches up. Vivian's heart is not really slowing down as it starts to skip a few beats causing every vampire to snap their head to Vivian.

Roxanne covers Vivian's ears trying to block the sound of Yumi's yelling so she can only hear Vexia's heart. Vexia rocks her slightly, bloody tears rolling down her cheek as she tries to calm her child’s racing heart. “Just focus on me, I’m right here, I’ll keep you safe.” She whispers shakily.

Rip swallows hard kneeling down. The German is shaking, Alucard knows those shakes. Those are the shakes of a vampire having a panic attack. The panic from Vexia and Rip were not hard to miss. It crushed into her chest like a wrecking ball. Shaking the feeling Roxanne grabs Vexia's shoulder. "Can you poof?"

The French woman swallows hard and shakes her head. “N-no,” she whispers. Vexia holds Vivian's head close to her chest. “It-it's not slowing down.“ Vexia's voice has never cracked in so much fear before.

Roxanne looks around for anything to help her sister then it clicks. She turns to look back at her. "Do I have your permission to show Vivian our dumbass adventures?" She raises a hand to pull a glove off.

Vexia nods quickly, “J-just help her.” She begs. Rip is a panicking mess beside them, golding a trembling hand towards Vivian's cheek. Roxanne halfway rips off her gloves gently holding the child's head and closes her eyes. Of all the memories; of all the memories Roxanne could pick, she picks the one of Vexia at a cheerleader competition from high school.

At the memories her green eyes start to blink sluggishly. Vexia continues to hold Vivian close as her heart rate starts to slowly calm down. Rip lets out a breath hearing her child's heart rate lower, resting her head on Vexia's head. Bernadotte sighs with relief and lays her head back against the woman she loves. “She’s okay...she’s okay.” Vivian lays her head on her mother’s chest and sniffles. Roxanne slowly pulls her hands away and collects her gloves stepping back stumbling into Integra. Her head is swimming in emotions of fear and guilt, causing a very strong headache to swing in on top of Yumi's still fading anger. It's all damn near drowning to the Hellsing. Her brain is going to shut down again.

Rip swallows hard. "Ich dachte, ich würde gleich einen anderen verlieren." (I thought I was about to lose another.) 

At this Vexia turns to look at Rip quickly. “A-another?” She asks softly. 

Rip swallows. "I-It's a long story. A long dumb story." The German looks away trying to not cry and calm her shakes.

The Ginger woman shifts slightly so she can face her German lover. Gently reaching up to cup her cheek. “I’m listening."

Rip bites her lip hard enough to draw a little bit of blood. "Back before World War 2 started, I had a lover, and I got pregnant. He ran off and I had a little boy alone. 5 years later, I joined the Nazi Party to try and keep me and him safe," Vexia runs a hand through Rip's hair and nods slowly, signaling that she was listening. She gently scratched the others scalp. Rip opens her mouth to continue and stutters over her words. "I clawed my way to the top of sharp shooting beating out every man in my squad. Keeping my child hidden. It was dumb to bring him… I knew it was but I didn't have anyone to leave him with. A year after, The Major and Doktor approached me with an offer. Vampire DNA. A promise to be a Lieutenant in the The Werewolves. A special section of Order #666 by Hitler." Rip stops. 

Vexia swallows hard, she doesn't like the direction the story is heading. She continues to rake her hand through Rip's hair. “Please continue dear."

Rip gently runs a hand through Vivian's hair. "I took it. They promised me my son would be safer. I-I gave The Major his location and then followed Dok. The pain was… I much rather suffer Alucard and Seras' wrath a thousand times over. It felt like hours and when it finally stopped I was so goddamn thirsty but no matter how much water I drank, it didn't go away. Never mind the fact my vision got sharper, I could small and hear better and I grew like 2 feet. No. That DAMN thirst." Vexia lays her head against Rip's. She’s fairly certain what is coming next in this story of dread and she needs to give comfort to the other. 

Rip licks her lips. "Dok said all I had to do was follow Hans and he would bring me to my room. In my room would be the solution to my thirst. I didn't expect to see my son when Hans opened that door," Rip starts crying. "I-I killed him…I killed my own son in a blind haze of blood thirst. I-I-I, Vexia I…I tore his throat to pieces. He was only 6." Her voice got low and quiet.

The Vixen was stunned, how could he? How could The Major do such a thing? The man is a Nazi, he had ordered someone to rape her and broke the promise of keeping her lovers own child safe. He was a true monster, far worse than Alucard could ever be. She will make him pay for everything he’s done. He is going to suffer and she would make sure of it. 

Seras gently takes a sleeping Vivian so Vexia could give the German her full attention. She wasn’t enraged at her past actions, she had no control over what happened to the poor child. Any vampires' first thirst is hell, blinding them of all and any morals or relationships. Vexia wrapped her arms around The Huntress and held her close. Rip breaks in her arms pulling Vexia closer. Who knows how long this woman was holding everything in. Days? Months? YEARS? It doesn't matter now. It's in the open. Rip Van Winkles most vile and bloody sin is out in the open. She murdered her own son and she doesn't even remember his name or face.

Vexia swallows hard and holds the woman’s face in her hands, growing serious as her eyes flashed red. “I’m going to avenge your son, no- OUR son do you understand? I’m going to make the Major pay. I swear to it, with the last beat of my half alive heart, my last breath. I won’t stop till I hear the sound of Montana Max’s last pathetic breath leave his lips. None of what happened to him is your fault Rip. You had absolutely no control over what happened.”

Rip Van Winkle just stares at The Vixian as a broken woman. Her eyes filled with tears as she tilts her head into Vexia's hands. "Danke."(Thank you) is all Rip is able to say.

Vexia leans over to kiss the broken woman’s forehead and gently uses her thumb to wipe those tears. “Of course My Huntress."


	20. Tattoos

Pip Bernadotte is a mercenary. He is the Captain of The Wild Geese. He lost his eye during some long forgotten contract when he was 19. He protects the Hellsing name and home with his men. The Captain swears and drinks and makes perverted jokes to his wife nearly every hour of every day. Yet this 21 year old Half-Blood has him wrapped around her fingers like fish wire. 

A gift from God, if one wishes to call her that. The child Pip has never dreamed of, sitting on the floor right in front of him as he brushes out and braids her long ginger hair. If God does exist, Pip must thank him for giving him such a strong daughter who has been through far too much thanks to Pip being far too weak to protect her.

The small ginger woman hums softly and closes her eyes. She knew she could braid her hair herself, but she always loved it when her father did it. It was soothing and made her feel safe. So when he offered to braid her hair the small Bernadotte quickly agreed and let him. Pip's fingers easily comb through her hair breaking it into 3 sections before he begins to braid it, making sure it's tight enough to withstand any sort of trouble they may find themselves in today while out. He's been braiding his own hair since 7th grade. This is second nature to him.

“So what exactly do you have planned today papa? I was surprised when you came to wake me up.” Vexia says softly to not wake the other members in the Hellsing Suite. When returning from the Desert escapade, her and Rip had gone to their suite with Vivian and fell asleep. Vivian sandwiched between the two women. 

Pip thinks for a moment before answering. His French thick even when talking softly. "We are on vacation. So me and your mother thought it would be a good idea to have a family day. While Hellsing is family, I mean… A Bernadotte day." The Captain doesn't get sentimental like this about Vexia and Seras often, in fact it's pretty rare, but when it does happen, it tends to hit him pretty harshly. Given everything that has happened in the last 6 to 8 months. It's hitting him worse than ever before.

She leans back into her father as he finishes the braid and smiles up at him. “That sounds fun, any ideas on what we’re gonna do? Cause if not there’s something I’d like to do.”

"I believe your mom wanted to go out to some escape room but besides that, I don't believe so."

“I’d like to get a tattoo.... well two actually," she explains then holds out a hand “and before you ask, no I can’t tell you what I want. It’s a surprise."

Pip pouts. "But Little Goose…Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I could use some new ink." Seras quietly shuts the room door as she walks out to the living room.

Vexia grins towards her mom. “Dad and I wanna get tattoos, he wants to get a unicorn with a baguette as it’s horn.” She jokes. 

Seras runs a hand through her blond hair, which is down surprisingly. "Don't joke like that. You know he may get it… we can do tattoos today. Sounds kinda nice actually." She looks at her arms thinking. Since arriving in Vegas, Draculina has been wearing a lot of Pip's shirts rather than her own. 

“Hell yeah." She throws a hand up in the air and glances over towards Addison who was asleep on the couch. She made sure to try and keep her voice down. 

"I think Lucas and her are going out today as well for their own family day. Do they even have a last name?" Pip questions standing up to stretch his arms. His own hair already braided.

“I know Lucas' is Powers, even if it was made up when he fell, but I’m not sure about her. Honestly I don’t know if she even understands the concept of last names."

Pip steps over Vexia to go slide his boots on, the man didn't own any other pair of shoes besides the ones that went with his suit. "Ah she'll find one eventually. Hell they should just go ahead and call her a Hellsing. The way Integra cares for her. Alucard jumps to protect her. It reminds me of how they treat Roxanne but softer."

Vexia slowly stands up from the floor and slipped on her shoes as well. “I agree. Her middle name should be Bean. Addie Bean.“ The French woman snorts and covers her mouth. 

Seras' eyes widen. “That’s the most precious nickname ever!” The British vampire whispers. 

"While I agree, can you two please keep it down. It's not Addison I'm worried about waking. It's the beast sleeping in the coffin and his master in that room," He points towards Integra's room then to Roxanne's room. "And their love child in that room." Pip speaks quickly trying to be quiet.

Vexia rolls her eyes. “Mom, dads suddenly being a fun Nazi." She mutters in annoyance. 

Seras holds a hand out to Integra's room. "Then go wake your uncle Hell Flame. See how far you get."

“ 'aight bet, I’ll just tell him you drank his last blood pack," Vexia turns to walk towards the room. Seras squeaks and quickly rushes to the door to leave the suite. "That's what I thought.” she chuckles before turning back around to run after her mother.

Seras is already down the hallway hitting the elevator button running her hands through her blond hair. Being turned at 19 has worked GREAT for her.

Vexia tackles her and playfully bites at her mother’s shoulders. If anybody else was in the hallway and happened to see this they would be slightly concerned. Seras let's out a laugh and pets her daughter's hair. "Ohhh please don't ever change Hell Flame. What would I do without you?"

Vexia gives a bright smile and hugs her mother, waiting for Pip to catch up. “Honestly if it weren’t for me, you would’ve punt kicked dad way sooner.”

"Believe it or not I do love your father. Yes he's pervey and loud but he's also sweet and has a way with words. He understood my past and my reasons to walk the night. You where just a happy little surprise."

Pip finally catches up. "I wouldn't say little. The whole fact YOU got pregnant is a mystery. Not to mention the fact she turned out to be a girl."

“I mean I would’ve liked girls anyways...or I could’ve been a gay boy too,” She grins while standing up and helping her mother. “I bet you were very surprised when I didn’t have a penis.”

"We would've loved you either way but yes. We where expecting a boy. It kinda shocked us. After you know we realized you did in fact breath and have a heart beat. That was the major concern. If you would even be alive." Seras speaks fixing Vexia's shirt.

“It is kind of weird that me and Roxanne were actually able to be conceived. I’ve never really thought about it before."

The elevator dings open for them to step on. "I believe most of Integra's pregnancy was spent trying to hide it, and trying to figure out how. Granted hers is more understandable. Integra is still alive and warm and you know… a woman." Pip explains while trying to think back all those years ago.

When stepping onto the elevator Vexia grins and runs a hand over ALL the buttons. Pip lets out a laugh as Seras sighs. "And this is how we know, without a doubt, you where created with Pip's stuff."

“If you guys ask nicely I can poof us out of here and into an alleyway.“ She snickers. 

All Pip says is. "I'll buy you food from any restaurant you want." Vexia grins grabbing her mom and dad.

Suddenly they’re standing in an alleyway. “Olive garden."

"Lead the way Little Goose. If you can find one, I shall buy." Pip offers a hand to Seras while using his other the gesture out of the alley. Vexia leads them out of the alley and pulls out her phone. Looking up tattoo parlors nearby with good ratings. Seras gently takes his hand and smiled softly.

__________________________________________________________________

Pip looks down at the newest addition to his sleeve. A unicorn with a baguette for a horn is placed on his lower left arm just above his wrist. He must admit his daughter has great ideas when it comes to Pip's sleeve of mismatched tattoos. Vexia snickers and looks down at her shoulder, the tattoo artist has covered the two new tattoos with a patch. Keeping them hidden and a secret.

Seras huffs as she leans on the counter waiting to pay holding her side. She had a touch up done on the Cross she got for her parents. "We really can't know what they are? You even made us leave when you got them done."

“I promise I’ll show you guys. These are a bit more sentimental, kind of like Quinton‘s.” she gestures towards a small tattoo of a Goose on her ankle that she had got in his memory. 

Pip tilts his head dropping his arm. "I can respect that. I didn't tell your mom when I got your birthday and name done." Seras smiles slightly at the memory of her husband showing her the tattoo. 

Vexia glances at her phone and smirks. "There’s an Olive Garden five minutes away from here."

"Thank God I'm fucking starving-" He turns to leave as Seras gets her card back only to stop, seeing the Hellsing's in the doorway. More shocking is Roxanne looking nervous. A rare sight to see from the Heir. 

Vexia grins towards the others. “Fancy seeing you guys here.” Alucard gives a snicker while looking towards the Bernadottes. 

Integra rolls her eyes slightly. "Vexia you know we have tattoos right?"

“Yes I do, but i’m surprised to see you guys here all together.” Vexia follows her dad and mom out the door while waving towards Roxanne and giving a thumbs up.

Roxanne waves a hand to Vexia then turns to her dad. "Why are people shocked that we can go out as a family?" She grips her bag strap. 

The Count shrugs slightly and watches as Integra is talking to a man at the front desk. “Not really sure," Integra walks away following the man to his tattoo area. Alucard and Roxanne following like children that they are. Alucard leans down whispering towards his daughter. "Did she tell you what she was getting?” He asks curiously. 

Roxanne shakes her head. "Nope. But I have a feeling I know. Mom only gets tattoos that mean something… do you know what you're getting?"

“Yep, but it’s a secret my starling.” He says with a grin. 

Roxanne huffs and leans in the door. "Secrets. Secrets. Secrets… Voi doi nu îmi spori încrederea." (You two aren't boosting my confidence.) Roxanne shifts nervously fiddling with her fingers, trying to pop them over and over again. Anxiety dosen't hit Roxanne often. Most of the time it's anger so when the Heir to Hellsing fidgets around, it's clear to tell what emotions she is experiencing herself.

Alucard gently wraps an arm around his daughter and pulls her close. “Nothing bad I promise, at least on my part. I don’t know what your mother is getting so I’m not sure about her, but I assume that she thought long and hard about it like I have with mine."

Roxanne grips her dad's coat laying her head on his chest. The smell of blood and gunpowder, once again, soothing her slightly. "You don't think my idea is dumb right?"

“No not at all, it’s very sweet.” He replies while gently running his hand through ivory hair. 

Roxanne smiles melting into her father's side as Integra seems to smile softly unbuttoning her shirt. "Always a daddy's girl. Even before you were born you two were insufferably close." The Iron Maiden rarely spoke of Roxanne as a baby.

Alucard glances over towards his master and continues playing with his child’s hair. “I’m a cool dad, what can I say."

"Violence, blood, and gore. What can I say? That shit interests me. Speaking of as a child I've always wondered how you two reacted to, well, me." Roxanne speaks, gripping Alucard's coat as her heart rate picks up.

“We were surprised.....like EXTREMELY surprised, we don’t regret it one bit.” Integra explains while glancing towards the tattoo artist. 

The man seems to be in his own world setting up as he hums to the music playing overhead. Alucard runs his fingers over Roxanne's scalp as he speaks. "I knew before your mom did. Honestly I knew Seras was too before she knew."

Integra nods knowingly and gives a small. “Your father came to me telling me that I was pregnant. I was so shocked that I nearly choked on my wine."

"She then proceeded to throw the glass at me saying I was lying and just bothering her again. You know wine glasses shatter easy when hitting a wall?"

“Listen, there is no realistic way that I was able to bare your child, you're dead, I’m not.“ Integra explains. She pinches the bridge of her nose as she lays back on the table moving her hair from under her shoulders. 

Alucard looks at Roxanne then to Integra. "So the past 21 years have just been a figment of our imaginations?" He pats Roxanne's head sarcastically to see if she's real.

“Oh shush you dumbass, I know what you mean. Maybe we should just ask Addison. She would probably know." The Iron Maiden replies as the tattoo artist leans over to get to work. 

Roxanne shifts again hearing the tattoo gun. It's a new sound to her. "If she doesn't throw up. She's been doing that a lot recently."

“Because some of us can’t keep Sin out of our mind.” Integra glares towards Alucard slightly. 

The man holds up his hands. “Hey! I’m not as bad as Winkle."

Roxanne nods fast. "I can agree to that! I walk by their suite and get dizzy." She shudders holding her wrist popping it over and over again.

Alucard scratched his chin. “Speaking of Winkle, did anyone else know about her son?” He asked curiously. The man actually felt fairly sympathetic for the German. He couldn’t imagine that type of guilt.

Roxanne shakes her head. "There was always this faint trail of guilt following the women but I always assumed that was from the whole Ex-Nazi thing… you think that could happen to us one day? I can barely fight you now. You with an uncontrolled blood thirst would be scary." She looks at the floor as her leg bounces on the ball of her foot.

“I doubt anything like that would ever happen.“ The Count whispers soothingly. 

"And mom didn't think she could bare your child yet, here I am. A fucking mess!" Roxanne gestures to herself having a pretty sudden depressive mood swing. They come and go.

Integra glances towards Roxanne. “Calm down Princess. No need to shout.” She states calmly.

Roxanne holds up her hands taking a deep breath. "Right. Right. Right. I'm sorry. I'mma go step outside and I'll be right back." She turns to head back outside reaching for the cigarettes in her back pocket.

Alucard watches his daughter leave and sighs softly. “She’s a nervous wreck." He mutters. 

The tattoo artist sits up turning to clean and cover Integra's tattoo. "Will this be her first one?" He asks curiously.

“Yes, this was kind of a spur of the moment thing.” Integra explains while sitting up and stretching. 

"Is she getting the Hebrew one you had to sketch up?" He turns looking for the stencil he's using for Alucard.

Integra gets out of the chair and nods “Yes that’s the one. She fixes her shirt as Alucard takes off his coat and undoes part of his shirt sitting down.

The artist thinks for a moment looking at the Hebrew. "I don't think it'll be that bad. 7 minutes at most. Just make sure she eats afterwards. Hates needles or pain?"

“Needles. She has a high pain tolerance.” Alucard says. He knows his child can take pain and dish it right back out. There's only been three or four times he can recall where she's cried over physical pain. 

Grabbing the stencil for Alucard the artist turns back to face him. "And where is this going sir?"

“Inner forearm." Pulling his arm out of his shirt, Alucard leans his head back in the chair.

********  
After a few minutes Roxanne walks back into the shop looking much calmer. Her shaking has stopped, with the faint smell of smoke following her as she chews a piece of fruity gum.

When she walks in, Alucard is slipping his shirt back on. The tall lanky man stands up and sits down beside Integra. The artist glances over and smiles towards Roxanne. “Take your time.”

Roxanne takes a deep breath and walks to the chair pushing up her right hoodie sleeve. "I'm good. I can do this. I've done worse." She sits in the chair. He smiles softly and slowly sets the stencil down on her arm after cleaning the flesh thoroughly. He lifts the stencil to show Roxanne to make sure that it’s positioned how she would like it. 

Roxanne looks at it for a moment then nods. "Perfect!" She smiles and lays her head back, turning it to look at her parents trying to keep her heart steady. After a few moments of shuffling around the tattoo gun is heard turning on once again and he starts on the Hebrew name that will soon be a part of her skin. Integra gives a thumbs up and a smile. 

The young Hellsing freezes for a moment then looks down at the tattoo gun then back to her parents. "This is it? Damn. I thought it was going to be a whole lot worse." Her nerves seem to just run off leaving Roxanne to her normal self.

Alucard laughs softly. "See that’s not bad at all, can’t feel a thing can ya?” He asks. 

"Not really. Been in scuffles that hurt more. Oh. While outside Lucas and Addison happened to rush across the street when they saw me."

The Count raises a brow, he was still fairly uneasy with Lucas being around the small Angel even though it is her brother. “Oh? And what are they doing out?"

"Lucas is taking her to Build-A-Bear. So I invited them to join us for pizza afterwards. You know that little Pizzeria on the corner? There." Roxanne pushes her father's uneasy feeling aside. She's probably overthinking again. Both her parents only ever get that feeling about Addison. They rarely worry about her.

“That sounds good to me.” Integra speaks up, glancing towards the tattoo artist, who is nearly done already. 

"She seems fine by the way. I got the 'vibe' of confusion and happiness… just saying." Roxanne looks at the tattoo shaking from silly jealousy thoughts out of her head. Was she a mistake that they are trying to replace with Addison?

“Well I’m glad to hear that.” The Iron Maiden explains. 

The tattoo artist speaks up after a few moments “Already we’re done! I’m gonna put a clear cover over it so you guys can still see it. Don’t be alarmed if you see blood and it’s going to ooze for a little bit and look kind of nasty but you can remove the cover within three days. Whenever you do make sure you keep it moisturized and clean.”

Roxanne nods flexing her right hand a few times. "I can do that. Thank you." She looks at the Hebrew and smiles. Why is she so worried? Addison is just an Angel. She can't replace Roxanne. Roxanne Hellsing IS Integra and Alucard's blood child.

********  
“I loved that Lucas! I never knew taxidermy could be so entertaining and it’s just so pure in that little shop!" Addison says excitedly. She hugs the stuffed zebra animal close and smiles brightly. 

Lucas chuckles with his boxey smile, sliding his wallet back into his pocket as they step out of Build-A-Bear. "I figured you would like it and we can always come back later to get him more outfits if you want. They come out with clothes for every season."

“That’s awesome! I could even come back and get him a friend,” She glances towards her brother. “Thank you for taking me out by the way."

"Don't worry about it Addison. It's what big brothers do. Now are you hungry cause I'm starving."

“I’m very hungry! I know Roxanne invited us to go out and eat that pizza stuff with her."

Lucas puts an arm around Addison's shoulders to lead towards the pizza place. "Have you never had a pizza?"

“Nope, i’ve heard lots of people talk about it though apparently it’s really good!”

"Oh you poor deprived child." Lucas rounds a corner then stops and drops Addison's flip-flops to the ground.

“No absolutely not! No, there is no way that I am putting those back on. There is nothing you can say and there is nothing you can do to get me to put them on.”

"Integra, Alucard, and Roxanne all have a surprise for you."

The woman seems confused, still not putting the shoes on but she glances towards her brother. “For me? But why?”

Lucas sighs. "Cause they love you Add… please put the flip-flops on. You can take them off once we sit." He keeps his voice soft and calm.

The woman huffs and slowly slips the shoes on. “This is wack.” She mutters. 

Lucas snorts patting his sister's head pulling the door open for her. "Alright Miss.Wack. Go on in." The Angel walks inside and glances around. When seeing an Alucard wave his hand toward her, she quickly walks over and sits down in front of him. Those shoes are heard smacking on the floor and she kicks them off. 

Roxanne snorts from beside Alucard. "Lucas made you put on shoes again hu?"

"Yes he did and I despise them." The hatred for shoes runs deep in this small blonde. Lucas rolls his eyes sitting on the side of Addison's so he's in front of Roxanne. Integra on Addison's other side.

"Lucas. You made the baby put on shoes again? For shame!" Roxanne jokes leaning over the table with that small smirk on her lips that captured Lucas' heart.

Lucas laughs. “Hey I had to ya know, no shoes no service."

"But she's a baby! Babies don't wear shoes! Speaking of babies," Roxanne looks to her mother.

Integra seems confused for a moment before it clicks. “Oh! We wanted to know if you know how Roxanne and Vexia are possible."

Addison scrunches her nose. “I thought I told you this, I guess not, you can say I had quite a bit to do with that."

"You did what now?" Lucas looks at his sister, blue eyes wide in confusion. 

“Yeah.....I uh...was there when they were conceived.” The Angel shudders slightly. 

Integra holds the table as she looks at Alucard. "My dear Lord she saw EVERYTHING!" She damn near hisses to the No-Life-King.

Alucard blinks slowly then turns towards his master. "Hear me out on this; so technically, if you think about it, we had a threesome.” Addison looks like she’s about to be sick once again. Integra stands up to lean across the table and flick Alucard in the forehead before she sits down holding her face under her glass. Her skin turning red. 

"So you're telling me I wasted 3 chances on my niece!!" Lucas exclaims pointing to Roxanne.

Addison's eyes widen even more before she burps slightly. “I did not think this through.... like not at all."

Lucas throws his hands up. "Alabama! We are all from 'bama!"

"3 chancee?" Roxanne leans forward, curious as Integra watches Addison carefully ready to take her to the bathroom if needed.

Lucas is silent for a moment before he speaks up. “Our father gave me three chances to fall out of love with you. I fell in love whenever you came into existence. The second time I grew even more attracted to you whenever you shot your very first gun. Then I knew I was in love completely whenever you killed your very first ghoul.”

Roxanne leans back in her chair looking at Lucas thinking. Crimson eyes look into blue but it's far different than the bond Vexia's blue eyes hold. Roxanne is completely head over heels for this Fallen Angel. This man since the day they first met in that damned hospital, always made Roxanne's heart skip a beat. When she wasn't fighting him, she constantly worried if he was going to walk out of that fight. His laugh. His wink. The way he carried himself. His humor. The way he always has something to retort towards the Dhampir. Lucas could look at Roxanne covered in blood and not flinch away in horror. That damn boxy smile. 

"La dracu. Sunt îndrăgostit." (Fuck. I AM in love.) While in Romanian, she just admitted she is in love for the first time, out loud. Just took 3 years.

The man tilts his head confused with a soft smile. “And I don’t regret it.” he says softly. 

Addison looks down at her arm at a name. Nobody but her knows which one, truth is, Addison is in love as well. But if she acted upon those feelings she would suffer the consequences. She wouldn’t be fallen. She would be erased. 

Alucard glares at Lucas as he looks at Roxanne waiting for the woman to just say something. Roxanne blinks a few times and shakes her head. "Addison I am in love with your brother. Shit! I'm in love with a Fallen Angel! When did my life go so sideways!?" She takes her hair down to rake her fingers through it.

Addison glances back up and gives a soft smile. She is about to open her mouth when a brunette waiter walks over. He taps Addison's shoulder making her turn and smile brightly. “Ollie!” She exclaims then hugs him tightly.

Lucas slowly turns to look at his sister, this time HE has the protective eye glare towards this random man his baby sister is hugging. "I didn't expect to see you here." Ollie states slowly letting Addison go.

“Yeah, oh! This is my older brother Lucas; His girlfriend Roxanne, and her parents; Alucard and Integra,“ She gestures towards them all as she names them. “And this is Oliver, I met him a few nights ago in a chapel. I thought he was Elvis!”

Oliver nods his head towards the group. "Nice to finally have faces to name. I must say Alucard and Integra are very unique names… you really thought I was Elvis?"

“I mean you were dressed like him but then I remembered he’s dead.” Alucard and Integra stay silent continuing to watch the man closely. 

Oliver nods and shifts under the gaze from both Hellsing and The Count. "Anyway I saw you guys sitting at one of my tables so I came to take your orders. If I would've known they were waiting for you, I would've checked on them sooner."

“It’s fine. I don’t even know what I’m getting, i’ve never even had pizza before so surprise me.” she sits back down. 

"You've never had a pizza?"

Lucas leans around Addison. "Right?! Shocked me too. She'll have the alfredo and spinach pizza." Oliver quickly writes it down and takes everyone else’s orders before walking towards the back. 

Everyone turns to look at Addison. Alucard speaks up first. "So who was that?"

“Oliver, I met him at a church after the argument with Lucas. He was seeking forgiveness for his sexuality but I was able to tell him that there was nothing to ask forgiveness for.”

"So what is he? Like your new best friend?" Alucard growls slightly, his eyes darkening.

Addison looks over and tilts her head. "You seem to be forgetting everything we’ve been through together. Nothing can replace you as my best friend. I ‘stole’ a goat with you, nearly got burned at the stake with you because we stole it, and stayed with you in a smelly basement for 20 years."

Roxanne pats her dad's back. "Dad gets jealous easily Addison. Oh! We do have something for you though! That's why we were at the tattoo shop!"

The woman tilts her head curiously. “Oh? Can I see?” Roxanne nods pulling up her right sleeve carefully laying her wrist across the table.

Addison gently grabs Roxanne's arm and those silver eyes widen. “I-it’s my name." She whispers while looking at it closely.

"Ahh gentle. Yes it is your name, in Hebrew. You can't say I don't love you now. I lost my tattoo virginity to get this." She jokes with a smile.

The angel sniffles slightly and slowly sits back down. “T-thank you, it means a lot."

"Don't cry yet. My parents were there too."

The woman looks towards Alucard as he pulls his shirt down slightly to remove his arm swiftly. Thankfully, the restaurant is nearly empty since the lunch rush is over and they are sitting towards the back away from windows and people. Her name written in English neatly on his inner forearm. He slides his arm back into his sleeve as Addison speaks. “You guys didn’t have to."

Integra pulls her shirt down slightly to show Addison's name under her collar bone before fixing her shirt. "No. We very much had too."

“But... you didn’t, I don’t understand.“ Addison whispers. She was trying so hard not to cry and it was obvious. Her heart races as she rubs her hands together.

Lucas reaches over to take Addison's hands. "You have all of our names Addison. You protect us. So it's only far, WE protect you." He let's one of her hands go to place it over his heart.

The woman looks at her brother. “You got my name as well?” She asks softly. 

"Well you have mine over your heart when I fell, so it's only fair I got yours after you 'died.' I got it the day before we left for Vegas."

The woman reaches over to hug her brother tightly as Oliver walks out of the kitchen holding a pizza dish “The heck did I miss?”


	21. Vexia

When the Bernadottes return to the suite, with stomachs full and new ink; Seras and Pip walk into the Hellsing Suite. Hinkle, Yumiko, and Anderson are inside playing Uno with Vivian. 

Vexia smiles softly at her child before walking back across the hall, into her and Rip's suite. When closing the door she glances around curiously. “Honey?”

Rip makes a sound from the floor. The German is sleeping on the floor in the shadows. Her vampirism may have been created in a laboratory, but the sunlight effects her the same. She was probably up with Vivian in the sun for most of the day and it drained the vampire.

The small woman walks over and casually lowers herself so she’s laying on the other. “I knew I should’ve brought the black out curtains from home. That way you could’ve slept on the bed without having to worry about the sunlight."

Rip mutters. "Its fine. Its just a quick power nap is all. I can keep going. You have fun with your parents this morning?"

“Yeah, I pressed every button in the elevator, got us out of the elevator, and so my dad paid me back in Olive Garden, but we also got tattoos." She gently traces the tall woman’s jaw with her thumb. 

Rip smiles and turns her head a little more. "What did you get? Did you even have room to add to the sleeve?"

“I actually had to start on my left arm, crazy right?“ Vexia laughs. It’s kinda off, The Vixen is definitely nervous about something.

Rip slowly pushes herself up shifting Vexia off. She grabs her glasses off the couch slipping them on. "Did you get some vampire pun tattooed?"

“Nonono, nothing like that...it’s actually something serious." She slips off her hoodie; gently taking off the covers on her bicep, to show two brightly colored, fresh tattoos. One of a raccoon with Vivian's birthday outlining it. 'October 31 2012' and a green dinosaur, a T-Rex more specifically, with the dates of Rip's child’s first and last breath.

It takes Rip a moment to process what she's looking at as she reachs out to gently hold Vexia's bicep looking at the tattoos closer. The T-Rex mostly. She loves Vivian but the fact her son's favorite dinosaur and dates are on her girlfriends arm kinda throws the German for a loop as she just… stares.

“I-I hope it’s okay that I got it, I just felt like I needed to. I completely understand if you don’t like it and I should’ve asked permission first-" Rip swiftly silences the woman pressing a strong and passionate kiss to her lips. To see the dates permanently on someone's skin, to know she's not alone anymore in her grief, is an odd weight lifted from Rip's shoulders.

Vexia seems surprised by the sudden kiss but quickly relaxes and kisses back. She pulls away after a few moments and rests her head against The Huntress. “I’m guessing you’re not mad?”

"Not mad. Not mad in the slightest… but I do have to go get bread." She stands up swiftly, unfolding herself from the floor.

“W-what? Bread? We’ve got bread.” Vexia gestures towards the untouched loaf of bread that’s on the counter.

"Nope. You're just seeing things," Rip walks by, putting the loaf on top of the fridge before heading to the door. "I'll be back in like an hour!"

Vexia blinks in confusion as Rip closes the suite door behind her. “BUT WE HAVE BREAD RIP!" Vexia's thoughts are interrupted as her phone goes off with Roxanne's text tone. Honestly with this bitch, one will never know what type of message one will receive.

Vexia looks towards her phone, unlocks it as she stands up, walks out of the suite and towards the Hellsing suite. She has received a video from Roxanne. 

Upon pressing play it's very clear Roxanne is the one taking the video as she points to some shooting game, one can find at an arcade. R.W.H is at the top of the leaderboard with F.M.V under it. "Who's initials are that?! Who's?! That's right! I beat a Fuck Mothering Vampire at a shooting game where you blow zombies heads off!! You know, your job!!" The camera to show Alucard leaning on the game, glareing at his child over the edge of his sunglasses.

The French woman continues watching, the video is funny. She is glad Roxanne is having fun with her dad, she would normally laugh but Rip's sudden need to leave nagged at the back of her head. Vexia leans back against the couch and continues to stare at her phone.

"Roxanne, you may have beaten me here. But let's not forgot who does better at shooting hoops." He nods to some game off camera. His voice even and calm. The vampire is proud of his daughter, yet salty he was beaten at such a simple shooting game.

"You mean Vex? Of course she's better at hoops." Roxanne retorts.

Her name catches Vexia's attention as Alucard laughs loudly. "She’s not even five foot Roxanne, I’m DEFINITELY better.“ The video ends.

Vexia snorts then looks towards Vivian. “Hey Viv, how would you like to see your ma beat The Undead King at basketball?”

Vivian throws her Uno cards down and stands up. "You can beat Big Red in basketball? Fuck yeah!" Pip's Captain hat rests on top of her head as she gets this huge smile.

She holds her hand out towards the 9 year old and smiles. "Wanna poof or just walk?”

"Poof! Walking is for losers!" Vivian takes her mother's hand.

She grins and suddenly they’re standing in an alley beside the arcade. “Hey, before we head inside, I need you to listen to me okay?"

"Am I in trouble?" She grips Pip's hat as her heart picks up slightly.

“Nonono, you're not in trouble I promise sweetheart,” She gently squeezes her daughter's hand reassuringly. Vivian nods her heart slowing down. "When we go inside, I want you to make sure you’re around one of us okay? No talking to strangers all that jazz, i’ve memorized your heartbeat so I’ll be listening for you." Vexia says softly and gently touches Vivian's cheek.

Vivian nods. "Don't talk to people who look normal. Only the ones that look like they haven't slept in 6 years. Got it," Vexia laughs softly and kisses Vivian's head then grabbed her wallet from her bag and hands over $10. "Thank you!" She tugs Vexia towards the arcade. Surprisingly, even in the middle of the day, it's not busy save for Hellsing, Addison, Lucas, and a few other mortals.

The French woman laughs softly as the child lets go of her hand to run towards Addison who is standing with her brother at some claw machine. “Hey pretty woman." Vivian says smoothly, trying to shove Lucas out of the way. 

Lucas glances down at the child. "Squirt you are nine. You're not gunna be able to move me. I used to fight vampires for a living, remember," He crosses his arms in front of his chest. The child glares at Lucas before grabbing his leg and yanking so he falls on his ass. She looks back towards Addison who’s laughing loudly. "The hell was that for Squirt!?" Lucas playfully shoves the child like he used to do with the ones at the orphanage.

Vivian glances at Lucas. "You told me I couldn’t move you, and I did that so I could prove my point that I could. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to talk to my wife here.”

"She's my sister first." Lucas stands up, picks up Vivian, and simply places her behind them.

The child groans in annoyance. “Come on that’s not fair!” She exclaims. 

Lucas shrugs. "If you want to win this little fight you have to make it worth my time." He leans on the claw machine handing Addison two more quarters. The Angel quickly goes back to trying to win a stuffed dog. 

The Norwegian scratches her chin and looks around. Her eyes landing on a HUGE bear that’s behind the prize counter. “I tell you what Pretty Boy, what if we went half’s on getting the bear for her? I only got $10 but I’m really good at whack a mole.”

Lucas follows the child's gaze and extends a hand down to her. "You have a deal Squirt. The bear is about 1250 tickets total. Think you can manage half of that?"

“If I can’t get it then I know my mom will give me some. She’s racking up on the basketball hoops.” She gestures towards Vexia, who’s absolutely demolishing Alucard. A huge pile of tickets at her feet. 

Lucas shakes his head at the father of his girlfriend. "I see where Roxanne gets her love for a challenge from. That man can't just back down and admit defeat."

She nods slightly and turns towards Addison. “Imma get you a bear babe.” Vivian does some finger guns before running off to a whack a mole. Addison blinks in confusion.

__________________________________________________________________

Normally Roxanne is good at time management. She helps keep Vexia on her toes, yet somehow every single person who works for Hellsing lost track of time. Roxanne is currently playing a game of air hockey with Vexia winning by a handful of points. "Hey V?"

The woman looks up and tilts her head, she’s been kinda lost in thought. The whole incident with Rip leaving is still weighing heavily on her mind. “Yeah? What’s up?”

"Why are your feelings all… conflustered? I try not to pick up on emotions, but fear and confusion have been leaking off of you since you got here." Roxanne scores another point.

Vexia bites her lip slightly and thinks for a moment. “I got the tattoo for Rip's son, and as soon as I showed her she just up and left."

Roxanne crosses her arms over her chest. "Did she say where?" The Hellsing cocked her head to the side watching blue eyes.

“To get fucking bread, we had bread on the counter and as soon as I said something she set the damn loaf on the fridge so couldn’t see it."

Roxanne suppress a laugh and breaths out keeping her face steady. "Maybe, she just needed to talk a walk. Losing a child can't be easy. I couldn't fathom it," Roxanne glances towards Vivian. The French woman looks towards her child and swallows hard. The thought of loosing her was terrifying. "She'll be safe V. We will defeat Millennium. They won't get close enough to harm her… just have to figure out HOW Millennium knew where the manor is. Someone is selling us out." Roxanne looks down in working mode as Rip walks by the arcade windows.

The German stops and waves at Vexia from outside. The French woman waves back with a soft smile while listening towards Roxanne. "Maybe it’s a Round Table Member, Island is a bitch."

Roxanne snaps her fingers at Vexia. "You have a big brain. Hey ma." Roxanne walks away from the air hockey table as Rip walks into the arcade. Her hands in her pockets. 

“I see you didn’t find any bread.” Vexia points out while glancing at the woman. 

The German rubs the back of her head. "They didn't have any… so since we have no bread I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner?"

“B-but we have bread! I watched you put it on the fridge, but I won’t turn down dinner with The Huntress." Vexia grins. She came back. She came back and that's all Vexia could care about at the moment.

Rip grins back. "How does…now sound? There is this cute little German bistro not far."

“Oh schnitzel sounds really good actually,“ she leans against the other and looks around. “Wait what about Viv."

Winkle looks around and whistles towards Lucas at some racing game. "Hey bro! Watch my daughter for a few hours?"

The Fallen Angel nods and gives a quick thumbs up. “I got ya bro!” He called out. Lucas and Rip have grown closer over the passing months. Snickering at inside jokes as they pass each other in the halls and yelling at bad D-Rated action movies. Lucas says they are, 'Bros-4-Life'.

The Huntress nods. "My bro has got her." She slides an arm around Vexia leading her out the door. 

“Are you enjoying Vegas so far? I know there’s been a lot going on and a lot on your mind.” She asks soothingly.

"It's not the worst city I've been in honestly. People don't seem to stare as much at my height. Someone asked if I was part of a parade."

“I’ll punt kick them." She grumbles while gently reaching up to grab Rip's hand. Her free hand rubbing at her tattoo lightly, it was starting to itch. 

Rip glances down. "Don't itch it. You'll just open the wound more." The German takes the French's hand and squeezes her hand lightly.

********  
The restaurant Rip had picked out is nice. Small, hole in the wall, and out of most people's way. She was able to get Vexia and herself a small table towards the back so the two of them can be safe in their own little world. Rip ordered a nice bottle of wine and has been sipping on her glass off and on since arriving.

The French woman sips her beverage happily while speaking animatedly about some adventure her and Roxanne had went on a few years ago. “So then, I turned to Roxanne after knocking Zorin out. Blood all over me, and I said ‘so I’m sitting there, dumb bitch blood on my titties’ and Roxanne actually pissed herself."

Rip snorts hard and slowly sets her glass down to keep from spilling it. "You and her seem to get into some pretty creative situations and have fun doing so no matter how bad it gets. I believe I remember Zorin coming back from that. She was pretty heated and nearly snapped her own scyth in half. She called you a bunch of colorful names in German. Pretty sure she may have popped a blood vessel."

“She’s a ugly cunt muffin, I find it hysterical that she thinks I’m attractive." She snickers sips some more wine. 

Rip snaps her head up swiftly. "Zorin thinks you're what?!" Suddenly Rip is sitting much straighter in her seat.

Vexia looks towards the German with a smirk. “Yeah she wrote it in her diary that I stole."

Winkle gets that classic grin leaning on the table. "My, my, my you are a Vixen. I can see why Millennium codenamed you that. Only took them 3 months to come up with the name."

“I’d like to say it suits me Huntress, sly and charming like fox, I’m not just a Vixen, I’m your Vixen.“ she replies with that Bernadotte smile, a deep blush on her face from the words Rip spoke. 

Rip tilts her head leaning across the table playing with her curl. "Speaking of being my Vixen I had a question."

The Vixen raises a perfectly arched brow while setting down her wine glass, she’s about to open her mouth but is interrupted by the waiter setting down they’re food. "Pardon me but these are very hot. Enjoy ladies." The waiter gives a soft smile before turning to leave. Rip's heart seems to speed up ever so slightly.

Vexia looks towards the other with concern. “Hey, are you okay? Your heart rate just increased....“ she says softly. 

Rip waves her hand back and fourth with a forced smile. "J-Just my nerves." She giggles playing with her curl again.

The Vixen sets down her fork then glanced around for anyone that could be causing her lover discomfort. She flashes her fangs towards a man that was unfortunately glancing over at the wrong time. The man quickly looks always as Rip reachs out to grab Vexia's hands. "It's no one in here my Love. Please relax… just a heavy question on my mind."

She looks towards the tall German curiously. “Oh? What is it? I’m all ears.”

Rip Van Winkle shifts around uneasy for a moment. "You have to close your eyes. Please… I promise I'll be here when you open them."

The ginger tilts her head slightly and after a moments hesitation, she closes her eyes . “I’ll play your silly game."

Rip gulps and pulls a small box from her pocket placing it in front of Vexia pulling her plate back some to make room. She tries to smooth her curl back then sighs. "Okay. You can open them."

Those blue eyes open and grow wide when seeing that velvet box, the one she dreamed of seeing yet thought she’d never receive. Her eyes go from the small table towards the German across the table. Rip is tugging at her collar and tie some. Her heart is beating faster then a mortals should.

"I-I was wondering if you would be my Vixen… forever? I'm not sure when I'll die but I can die in piece knowing I had The Vixen's heart." Her German is super thick from her nerves.

The ginger sniffles and nods quickly. “Y-yes! I just....why me? I’m damaged,” she whispers softly and quickly rubs at her teary eyes. The French woman rarely cried but when she did it was heartbreaking. “S-she said I’m not marriage material...she....” she swallows hard. It was like Desree was in her head whispering insecurities, telling her she wouldn’t be enough for the German. She’d get tired of her and Vivian. It had been a long while since Vexia had a breakdown, but this was definitely a very inconvenient time and place to have one. 

Rip reaches across the table to grab Vexia's hands in hers, rubbing her thumb over Vexia's knuckles gently. "I don't find you damaged. In fact I find you to be like a piece of high priced of art that belongs in a museum or in a collection. You're far too fragile to show the world, yet I want to do nothing more THAN to show you off. I want the world to see how truly powerful My Vixen, no. My Vexia Marie can be. Crushing her enemies skull beneath her boot as she watches rivers of red flow. She's not a piece of art to be tempted with."

The ginger glances up at her lover, pulls Rip's hand up to her cheek, and nuzzles it slightly while blinking away tears. “Y-you think so?” She asks quietly.

"I know so," She drops her other hand to open the small box and take out the ring. "So what do you say?"

“Absolutely, I’d love to marry you,” She whispers before standing up, slowly walking around the table to sit beside the other, and practically tuck herself into her side. Rip slides her arm around Vexia to pull the woman closer leaning over to kiss the top of her head. “I love you Mon Amour, I love you so much." Vexia whispers, holding out her hand so the other could slip the ring on her finger. 

Rip carefully slips the ring on, it's a perfect fit. "Ich liebe dich, meine Füchsin."(I love you My Vixen.) 

Vexia continues the stay against her lovers side, ignoring her food. She is way too distracted by the ring on her finger. “What made you decide to propose?"

"The tattoo. I mean I love Vivian. Do not get me wrong, she is my child, but the T-Rex tattoo. That's when I realized I can't let you go."

Vexia nods slowly and looks towards the tattoo of topic. “As soon as you spoke of him I knew I needed to do something in memory of him. He deserves it, just like how the Major deserves to die by a gauntlet in his throat." her eyes flash crimson. 

Rip rubs her side. "Relax Vixen. His time will come. We just have to wait. That's the worst part of our jobs."

“I’m sorry that I keep asking questions, but I didn’t know your love ran this deep, I’ve actually been meaning to ask for a while because it has been on my mind. I’m so confused as to why you love me. Not because I don’t think I deserve it although sometimes the self doubt makes me wonder if I do, but more like why you didn’t shoot me the first time we met."

Rip sits back a little more thinking on her words. Twirling her curl with her free hand. "When I first saw you I thought you where 14. I couldn't bring myself to kill a child, enemy or not. So my plan was to just leave, then of course Jan had to swing on Roxanne so I couldn't leave. That's when I just leaned against that tree and waited. You started talking, I talked back and realize you aren't so bad for a French women. Jan had his ass handed to him and wanted to leave so we did. Besides I didn't feel great that day, I didn't want to fight anyone."

“So you fell for a 14 year old, fucking Pedo,” She teases and looks up at the other adoringly. “I remember I asked you to step on me.”

"I didn't fall for you till after I learned your age. The day I shot Roxanne's thigh. I'm pretty sure she cursed my blood line in Romanian. She's quiet aggressive… I can still do that if you want me too, now that we are engaged and all."

She grins. “I mean you can do a lot more than that Ms. Winkle, I mean you definitely have before." She leans over to grab the bottle of wine. 

Rip gets that signature glowing grin again. "What's say me and you get out of here?"


	22. Roxanne's Bad Night

Having snuck back to their own suite after dinner to...get frisky, the engaged vampires didn't check their appearance before walking into the Hellsing suite. Vexia's hair was down but all over the place, yet another bite mark on her neck. Rip's glasses rest crooked on her face and her tie and suit coat are long gone on a floor someplace. “WE’RE BACK FUCKERS!” Vexia screams as she opens the door.

The moment that door opens, lust hits Roxanne like a bullet to her chest. The sheer amount of it alone, is suffocating to her and causes the Raman in her stomach to turn violently. She slaps a hand over her mouth, shoving her bowl into Maxwell's hands beside her as she takes off to the bathroom.

Addison isn’t lucky enough to find a place to empty her stomach. Simply vomiting back into her bowl, The Angel sighs softly and lays her head on the table while muttering. "It was good while it lasted."

Maxwell sets the bowl Roxanne shoved into his hands on the coffee table as Lucas looks towards the German and French vampires from his place on the floor. "Ya know, if you wait 25 minutes for the lust to wear off the chances of Roxanne and Addie throwing up are greatly reduced correct?" Someone is feeling a little snippy tonight.

Vexia smiles sheepishly. “Yeah..... sorry." She mutters as she runs a hand through her hair. 

Yumiko waves her arm from beside Lucas on the floor. "Do you guys wanna join in on Truth-Or-Dare? Heinkel was just about to start their dare."

Vexia nods quickly and sits down beside her best friend. “I’m excited for this! Please continue."

Heinkel cuts their eyes to Vexia before looking at the mints and cup of ice water in their hands. "I hate you Rico. I hate you more them when you kidnapped the Angel. I mean I HATE you."

Addison glances over from where she’s sitting, shuddering at the memories of Maxwell chaining her to a wall. The Bishop grins and chuckles slightly. “Ah, at least your breath won’t stink."

"Shut the hell up." And they pour the mints into their mouth quickly followed by some ice water. The look in their gray-green eyes is pure comedy gold. Very few thinks get a reaction from the Priest. This is one of those things. Heinkel HATES mints and combined that with ice water is their own personal hell.

Vivian grabs Maxwell's hair and yanks it. “You're a fucking bully, that’s my best friend! Just say the word Hienkle, I’ll beat him up." Hienkel quickly swallows the horrid mixture covering their mouth and nods pointing to Maxwell then giving a thumbs up.

Vivian grins and kicks him in the knee. “You’ve lost knee privileges!” She exclaims. Maxwell grunts and bites his tongue glaring at Vivian reminding himself, she's a child. 9. Just a few short days ago she didn't have a family like he didn't have.

The bathroom door opens as Roxanne steps out… slowly. Her white hair pulled back into a loose ponytail as she wipes her mouth with a cloth.

Vivian goes over to sit in Heinkel's lap with a smirk. Integra and Alucard are sitting on the balcony whispering in hushed tones, each one of them with a glass of wine. Roxanne glances at her parents and walks to the kitchen grabbing a wine glass of her own before walking back out and grabbing her cigarettes off the table. Not saying a word the whole time to anyone. Traces of lust still hang in the air around Vexia and Rip, causing the Emotions Reader to still feel nauseous; so to avoid throwing up again she keeps her mouth shut in hopes of calming down her stomach.

When walking outside Integra and Alucard look over. The Iron Maiden smiles softly. “I was wondering if you’d join us.”

"I got sick… a-fucking-gain." She sets her cigarettes on a table grabbing the wine to open it. Roxanne is so over throwing up. She's tired of it, since the age of 9 she's constantly had issues of her body rejecting food. Then at 13 when her emotional powers came into play, things just got worse.

Integra gently pets Roxanne's hair and sighs softly. "Let me guess, Winkle and Vexia we’re at it again.” Roxanne just gives 'that' look to her mother sipping her wine as she walks over to the railing and looks down at the city. 

Her head hangs between her shoulders as she looks down; ivory hair coming over her left shoulder. It's not often The No-Life-Princess feels her life catching up with her. "Did I intrude on you two?"

“Nope, not at all, I was just telling explaining that Addison had another moment, going back and just calling herself the backup." Alucard explains. 

Roxanne watches the streets below her as she let's out a frustrated growl. "Fucking great. How did it go?" She sips some more wine trying to keep her emotions in check. She's not angry at Addison… right? She's not being replaced.

“It took a little bit, but I was able to get her to come out of it. I think something triggers it but I’m not very sure what."

Roxanne grips her glass a little tighter. "Let me guess you where soft and gentle and kind with her?" Crimson eyes never leave the lights below her.

Alucard freezes mind drink and turns towards Roxanne. “Well yeah...because she needed it, I couldn't leave her like that."

The glass cracks slightly as Roxanne shifts her eyes around watching cars. Why weren't they soft with her when she was struggling as a teen? When she was training to be a Hellsing Hunter it was always stern looks and steel voices. Is Roxanne not good enough for her parents? She knows she was a mystery and a surprise, but she didn't think she was a mistake till now. How come Addison gets the parental treatment Roxanne only read about in books or saw through Vexia's family.

Her emotions snap.

The glass finally shatters in her gloved hand. Bits of glass going through the glove piercing her skin to cause bleeding. Wine coating her hand and running down her arm. Crimson eyes still looking down at the streets.

Integra quickly grabs her hand with wide eyes. “Roxanne what the-what’s wrong?” She asks quickly and in a typical concerened voice when it comes to Roxanne. Alucard reaches a hand out to hold Roxanne's shoulder.

Roxanne jerks away from both of her parents so her back is to the railing but still refuses to meet their faces. "I don't understand it? Am I not good enough? Was I that big of a mistake from God?" Her voice cracks as she tries to keep it steady. Blood dripping from her hand. Emotions slowly coming undone from being coiled to right for to long.

They both look towards each other then at Roxanne. Integra pushes up her glasses and looks her daughter over. “What on earth are you talking about Roxanne? Of course you’re good enough. We love you.“ She says as Alucard nods in agreement. 

When Roxanne snaps her head up, red tears run down her face. "Addison. Y-you both are so soft and parent like with her! Yet with me it's steel words and cold looks. I know I'm a lot to handle. You didn't ask for me!"

Both of them are stunned into silence. Both of them not really knowing what to say to calm their daughter down. Alucard speaks up “Starling...it’s not like that, we love you. We show love differently to each one of you because you both are different. Different yet the same. Addison is very sensitive and has never had a parental figure. She’s ignorant to a lot of things in the mortal realm. She’s still learning much how we had to teach you things when you were little. It’s not the fact that we don’t love you, we love you so much and we couldn’t be more blessed to have you in our lives."

Integra reachs out again slowly toward Roxanne's wrist. "Addison's father is a terrible man that makes Alucard look like a saint. You said it yourself. We are so much harsher with you cause you can take it. You thrive off of it. You need a harsher hand. We want to see you grow and succeed in everything you do. You where never a normal child, you are half vampire. Half FULL BLOODED vampire. Don't mistake our harshness for hate. We never hated you. Addison, however, needs a gentler hand to guide her. This world is confusing to both of you." Roxanne avoids her mother's gaze purposely.

Alucard watches his daughter for a moment. “We do love you Roxanne. We’re very proud of you and are so happy to see you grow up to see the woman that you’ve become and continue to grow into. We couldn't get rid of you if we wanted. You are surprising us more and more everyday.” He gently holds a hand out towards his Starling.

Things finally start to click into place in Roxanne's head as her anger, jealousy, and adrenaline all start to fade. Those emotions have been coiled up for so long they just finally snapped with the already rockey mind from sensing all the lust.

Roxanne swallows hard finally looking up from the ground carefully placing her injured hand into her father's palm. It's starting to throb in pain. Alucard frowns and gently peels off the glove. Thankfully he was still wearing his as he picks the glass out of her palm. Not even noticing Addison, who’s guiltily glancing at them from inside. She had heard everything and fully believes Roxanne hates her. Unable to see clearly into the dhampir's mind at the moment cause its so fogged.

Addison let's out a breath as she simply just, vanishes from the room. This catches Maxwell's eye but nobody else's seeing as when Integra opened the sliding door, Roxanne's blood got wafted in behind her.

Vivian is lounging in Hienkle's lap while watching TV, Vexia sitting in Rip's lap Closeby. The French woman glances towards her aunt and sniffs. She peaks towards the balcony and relaxed when seeing Roxanne is relatively okay. 

As Integra walks by Pip she flips his hat off. "I need your help wrapping Roxanne's hand." Maxwell glances out towards the balcony then; rolling his eyes, he gets up to go get a drink. Filthy heathens always leaking blood.

The Captain gets up and walks to the bathroom. He always brings a first aid kit whenever he goes on trips. It was a habit that he formed whenever he became a mercenary.

When Maxwell walks back into the living room with his glass of scotch, Vivian tenses on Hienkle's lap and watches The Bishop uneasily. Her heart rate spikes causing Rip and Vex to quickly look over. The French woman looks around to see what could’ve caused it and whenever seeing Maxwell with the liquor she clears her throat. “Hey Maxwell.... I hate to ask but could you drink that in the kitchen?” Vexia is very calm with the request. 

Maxwell stops midstep and lowers the glass away from his mouth. "And why is that? Last I checked you heathens didn't care." And he takes a sip as he finishes walking to his seat. 

The French woman glares as Vivian slowly stands up from Hienkle's lap and walks over to cower behind Rip. Vexia slowly stands up “I’m asking nicely Maxwell, I just need you to listen please."

Maxwell sets his glass down pretty hard on the coffee table. "And what possible reason could I have to stop? You didn't have a problem with the bar at that start of this vacation. You most DEFINITELY did have a problem with it in Italy as 'Scarlet' and 'Delilah'. Those are also stupid names to use for fake identities. You two stand out like sore thumbs."

Those blue eyes quickly turn hazel. The woman glances around in confusion, Delilah had come out in a very inconvenient time. Where is Scarlet? Had she left her? Where was she? Those nervous hazel eyes look around for her wife. “W-wheres Scarlet?” She asks nervously, nearly stumbling into Yumiko. 

The Nun puts a gentle hand on Delilah's shoulder as Maxwell stands back up. "I don't see why you bring out this whole fake person. She can't even save you if she's not real. This 'Delilah' is all made up in your head as a fake identity to use when needed." Maxwell is not a short man. He's skinny but he's also tall and can tower above Vexia/Delilah with ease.

Delilah trembles violently and looks up at him with fearful eyes. “W-what? Identity,” She backs up into Yumiko and swallows hard. “I’m not made up..... I-I’m real.” she whispers. 

Yumiko gently pulls Delilah behind her. "Maxwell stop it. She's real. You wouldn't call Yumi fake." Yumiko's voice has an odd chill to it. It's still Yumiko, her soft brown eyes just have this hardened look to them.

“But Yumi isn’t fake, 'Delilah’ is, none of that is real. It’s all just apart of her head and she gets too into character, Scarlet is fake, Scarlet isn’t her wife and Delilah is a stupid undercover role.” Maxwell raves. Delilah looks around as she starts to slip into a panic. She is alone in a room with people she didn’t know other than Yumiko; Scarlet has left her, this man....he seems so adamant that she wasn’t real. That it almost seems to be the truth. Did she not really exist? Is she just a figment of her own imagination? Is any of this real?

Cold metal is placed against the back of Maxwell's skull. The chill cause him to freeze and slowly hold up his hands as the click of the safety is released and the slide is pulled back to chamber a round. 'Roxanne' standing steady behind the Bishop with Reaper pressed to the back of his head. Thankfully, her shooting hand is not the one injured.

Delilah peeks out from behind the nun, her eyes widen when seeing the woman. “S-scarlet?" She whispers hoarsely. 

Maxwell swallows nervously before speaking up. “Roxanne...what are you doing?" He whispers nervously.

"Yumiko can you please take Delilah to a different room. I hate for her to see the mess." Russian drips from her tongue as she presses the barrel harsher into Maxwell's skull. Crimson eyes narrowed. She had moved so fast from outside, Pip and Integra are still trying to figure out where the woman before them went.

Yumiko gently grabs Delilah’s hand and leads her into Roxanne's room. Whispering softly to her to try and calm her down. Maxwell tenses up even more and stands silently. Integra's steel voice cuts through the room. "Scarlet put Reaper down. He didn't know any better." Scarlet refuses to move. 

Alucard walks over and slowly grabs her hand and makes her lower the gun so it’s pointing towards his foot. Alucard's voice is like ice in Scarlet's ear. "Fire it. I dare you."

The following events take place within 2 secondes. Rip grabs Vivian's ears and pulls the child to her chest, right as Scarlet starts to squeeze the trigger, Roxanne finally regaining control causing her finger to pull the trigger fully by accident, shooting Alucard in the foot. Reaper echoing throughout the suite.

Alucard chuckles and doesn’t even flinch as the bullet pass through his foot getting stuck in the floor. He gently pats his daughter's head for a job well done. Maxwell quickly walks out of the suite and heads back to Iscariot's. He knew better than to stick around. 

Integra pinches the bridge of her nose and looks around. "Anyone else like to have a tantrum, breakdown, or possible near death experience tonight?!?" Everyone quickly shakes their heads. Vivian continues laying against Rip's chest, her heart rate a little higher than normal but nothing near as bad as it was in the desert. 

Rip breaths out slowly and let's go of Vivian's ears with a small smile. "Are you okay? Ears ringing or anything?" Roxanne carefully sets Reaper down on the table looking around. Under of Delilah's fear in the suite, a noticable lack of Purity is missing. It's always there with Addison around, like a low hum in Roxanne's soul. She's grown used to it with the Angel about.

The child nods slowly. “I’m okay mama, just made me nervous." she whispers while wrapping her arms around the tall woman. 

Alucard glances around, like Roxanne he had grown very used to the feeling of Purity nearby before it suddenly clicks “She heard the conversation and bolted.” He says, a slightly tint of worry in his words. 

Roxanne groans and grabs her phone and the nearest coat off the counter. Dosen't matter who's she grabbed, she just needed to go find Addison. "Fuck me with a bucket of chicken!! My life is SIDEWAYS!!!" She leaves the suite quickly putting the coat on leaving Reaper behind. 

Vivian blinks before cackling. "I’m gonna start using that!” She exclaims.   
__________________________________________________________________

Turns out the coat Roxanne grabbed is Alucard's and she's been walking around for the past hour bundled up in this red coat that just carries death with it. Going to places around the hotel she knows Addison has gone to over the past week. Eventually, she just started Googling the locations of the nearest churchs and going to each one until she finally gives up and scrolls to find an actual church instead of a little white chapel. Guilt wrecking her body causing her to ignore any and all texts/calls she gets.

It takes quite a while for her to stumble upon an actual church, it is late at night but it is a church that is open to the public 24/7. There are a few cars parked in the parking lot and people walking up the church steps, they were more than likely having a evening service; but there, sitting on the steps, is Addison. Her wings folded neatly behind her and letting the civilians walk through her. None of them believed so none of them saw her. The blonde reeks of guilt and anxiety. 

Roxanne let's out a sigh of relief and walks over swiftly, popping the collar on her father's coat to help protect her neck and face. Her left hand bandaged up thanks to Pip. "Addison!"

The Angel jumps and looks over, those silver eyes watch Roxanne with so much confusion. “W-what are you doing here?”

"Looking for you. I have no other business to be at a Church." Her crimson eyes look so soft and nearly human behind her regular glasses as she sits on a step with Addison. 

“I don’t believe I understand your reasoning for searching for me." The Angel looks at a feather that fell from her wings and gently picks it up and sets it infront of Roxanne. 

Roxanne looks at the feather then to Addison. "I'm allowed to worry about you. I have your name on my skin," She's quiet for a moment. "So you heard it, hu?"

“Yes... I wasn’t trying to be nosy, my hearing is just really sensitive and I happened to overhear. I’m glad you were able to be honest with your parents. I’m proud." She stares off ahead with a slight smile. 

Roxanne takes off her glasses putting them beside the feather to rub her eyes. A headache setting in. "Having an emotional snap is not something to be proud of. More so, when it involves petty feelings that don't even matter and hurts someone you care about."

“I’m glad you were able to speak to Sir Integra and Alucard about your emotions and feelings Roxanne.“ She says simply, that same monotone and robotic type voice that she speaks in when her father was in her head. 

"And here we go. Addison I'm sorry. I'm not mad. I'm not angry. I'm not jealous. I was confused and lost. That doesn't excuse my actions for snapping and keeping it buried inside, but that's the truth. I was confused as to why my parents treated you different than they treated me."

She doesn’t say anything for a while, only continuing to stare at the Cross in the middle of the church yard. She doesn’t look at Roxanne when she speaks again. “I can understand where you’re coming from.... I get confused on how the Bernadottes raised Vexia, how your parents raised you. How Vexia and Rip raise Vivian. They don’t constantly scream, or- or even call you names, they don’t threaten you or hurt you. I’m still trying to figure it out."

"Thats what parents do. Nurture and guide you. For me it happens to be a firmer love and hand. Vexia was more gentle...Is he in your head right now?" The Hellsing tilts her head back to the sky.

“Yes....but it’s fine, I’m used to it. I believe it’s time I told you of The Ballad of Sin and Purity. How Purity has a Sword of Life and Sin, An Axe of Death. For when the weapons clash, its a force so powerful that the Earth even hesitates to rotate. Terra itself is trembling in anticipation to see it’s victor. Good and evil fight for control, only one will come out victorious. Fate can always change Roxanne, and that fate depends on you. For you are the Shoulders of Sin and Purity. Shall you let Sin cloud your vision permanently; I shall fall. Earth, The Heavens, and Hell as you know it, will be destroyed. If you let Purity light the way, the world will be at peace. These paths are up to you and I cannot choose for you.”

Roxanne's body freezes for a moment as she takes everything in. The Sin that plagues her. The way Desree's voice soothes over those bumps in her soul causing her to flex with power. The Purity that seems to follow her in fleeting moments. The way Addison's touch seems to soothe every ache in her soul. Heaven, Hell, and Earth all rest on her?! Some dhampir who is a Master and Slave to herself.

Roxanne tugs at the jacket starting to feel a heat up her spine. "T-the world is counting on me? I-I control the fate of the world? Addison I'm 21! I barely know if my own relationship is going to work out! I-I-I can barely control my vampire!"

“I fully believe that when the time comes that you will know what to do," The Angel slowly stands up and stretchs her wings while looking at the sky. “You and Lucas will work out. I can guarantee that.” She whispers before giving those wings a small flap as if testing them. 

Roxanne takes a shaky breath and uses her right hand to grab Addison's wrist. "Addie. W-wait for a moment… Sin, Purity, Hell, Heaven… it all confuses me. I barely know the Bible. I have beef with God. Why not someone from Iscariot? Why me?" Crimson eyes shake slightly in fear.

The Angel's eyes glow slightly while looking down at Roxanne, not in a threatening way, its almost as if she was trying to soothe her worries. "Because I chose you.“ She says softly. That knocks the wind outta Roxanne as she slowly let's Addison go. Her hands and body trembling as she tries to wrap herself tighter in Alucard's coat looking at the feather on the ground. Her skin feels like it's vibrating and she can't even get a clear hold on her own emotions.

Addison bites her lip and crouches down in front of her and gently grabs Roxanne's hands. “I trust you to make the right decision and even if you don’t, I forgive you... but you must know Roxanne, even if you choose a pure path. There is still a large chance that I will not make it. And that happens...I’m very sorry."

"Don't you talk like that," Roxanne grabs Addison's arms as if she is using the Angel to keep her mind steady enough to talk. "I just got you as my sister. Gabriel can fuck off to Hell. He-he can be pissy all he wants but you are my sister. You ARE Addison Hellsing and if I ever see Gabriel, I will make that man say my name like it's a prayer to God himself. I WILL become Gabriel's God."

The Angel freezes and watches the woman in front of her for a moment before laughing softly. “You are so much like your mother and father.” she whispers. She stretches her wings once again and sighs. 

Roxanne slowly let's Addison go, reaching down for the feather and her glasses. "Where are you going?"

“I’m not going anywhere, unless you would like me to take us home?”

"Addison I'mma be honest, if you don't take me back to the suite right now. I'mma have a panic attack and emotional overload on these steps."

The Angel nods and gently grabs her hand, within a moment they are standing in the suite. Everyone else had went to bed except for Alucard and Integra who are sitting on the couch in the living room. 

The moment Roxanne registers they are back in the suite her legs give out as she just clings to Addison, sinking to the floor silently. Addison holds onto the other and closes her eyes, rubbing Death Spawn's back gently. Addison has told Roxanne of her fate but has failed to mention her own. She couldn’t; not now, that could wait a little longer. 

Integra rushes over to the two, kneeling beside them. "Where the hell have you two been? It's been hours!" She sounds more worried than upset.

“I heard the conversation and went to a church to calm down, she found me.” Addison explains quietly. 

"Are you okay? Did you two fight?"

“No we didn’t fight, just talked it out, I explained a few things to her,“ She slowly lets go of Roxanne so she could be with Integra before standing up and grabbing her halo from the top of her head and flipping it on her finger. Her wings instantly vanishing. “I’ll leave you both to it." she whispers softly before turning towards her corner. The large bear Vivian and Lucas had won sitting there with her blanket, pillow, and her Build-A-Bear zebra. 

Roxanne, surprisingly, growls and snatches the back of the Angel's clothing. "What did I say about losing you as a sister when I just got you?"

Addison tenses slightly then nods while standing in place. “I just wanted to rest.” she explains softly to the emotionally charged vampire.

Alucard kneels beside his child, grabbing her arm. "Roxanne. Let her go. Me and you can stay up till you get your emotions sorted. You're growling." Roxanne let’s go, Addison quietly walks to her corner to curl up and cover herself.

Integra glances over to Addison and looks at the time as Alucard pulls Roxanne to her feet using her bicep and forces his daughter to sit on the couch, sitting beside her. Sunrise is in a few hours. "Addison. Do you have plans after the sunrises?"

Purity turns her head away from facing the wall and looks towards the taller blonde. “I don’t believe so. Is there something you need from me?”

"Tomorrow is our last day in Vegas and I was going to walk around for a bit. I was wondering if you would join me."

Addison glances towards Roxanne, she still felt very guilty in making the ivory haired woman think she was being replaced. Her silver eyes drift back towards Integra from where she’s laying. “I-I’m not sure if I should."

Integra looks at Roxanne then back to Addison. "Forget her for a moment. They'll be sleeping all day cause they've been in the sun all day and then everything that happened tonight. I'm not spending my last day in Vegas waiting on two vampires."

Silver eyes lock with blue for a moment, the small woman is trying to read the woman and it was obvious. She then nods slowly. “Just wake me whenever I’m ready."

Integra gives a soft smile before turning to her bedroom. "I'm going to bed." As she passes Roxanne, Crimson eyes still hold a single lone feather in her hand.


	23. Addison's Truth

Integra has always had trouble waking up in the early mornings. Given her job of working with vampires, she has become more nocturnal, however today is different. She woke up at exactly 9AM, finding Alucard asleep in his coffin and Roxanne passed out beside Integra on the bed. Quietly, the Director of Hellsing grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom to get dressed leaving her vampires to rest.

Addison is still asleep on her bear in the ‘Bean Corner’ as Vexia labeled it holding the Zebra that had brother helped her make. Addison never really got much sleep or rest for that matter so this was a pretty big deal. Integra smiles softly as she steps into the bathroom to let the Angel rest some more. 

Coming out about 30 minutes later in jeans, some nice baby blue blouse and her blond hair pulled into a ponytail; The Iron Maiden kneels down beside Addison gently shaking her. "Addison."

The Angel shifts slightly and looks over at the other, giving a sleepy smile towards Integra. “Good morning.“ She whispers tiredly. 

"Good Morning Addison. It's a bright sunny day. You need to start waking up." She pushes her glasses up some. 

Addison sits up and stretched. “Mmmm okay, what do you have planned for us today Sir?” She asks curiously. That damn ‘sir’ slipping yet again. 

Integra takes off her glasses to clean them with her blouse. "First, it's Integra. Second. I was thinking we could get some coffee then go to a few book stores."

“Oh that sounds fun, let me go get ready.“ She stands up and looks through her bag. Her things were very limited; most of the stuff in her bag aren't necessities. She didn’t quite understand what Integra meant when she said ‘Pack your bags’ before heading to Vegas. 

A packet of plastic silverware, a salt shaker, some bubble wrap, and a random charger of some sort. There are a few articles of clothing but not nearly enough for a whole week in Vegas. So that’s why her bag was super light. 

Integra smiles softly sliding her glasses back on and turns to Addison once more. "Maybe we can stop by a clothing store as well. I think a few places may have something you like."

Addison grabs the clothes from her bag. “Oh, thank you, I’d really like that.” she replies before walking off towards the bathroom. 

Standing up, Integra walks back to her bedroom stepping in quietly to get her wallet and phone. Integra doesn't really need to carry a purse or bag like Roxanne and Vexia or even Vivian. The large black coffin pushed against the far wall used to make her fearful as a child, now it just provides an odd sense of comfort to The Iron Maiden.

Addison is heard walking out the bathroom and going towards the kitchen. More than likely trying to eat something while nobody else was around, the poor woman never was able to keep food down due to all the sin around her. A lot of people suspected that the small woman would take food from the kitchen and stash it in her room back at the manor.

Integra quietly slips out of her room again closing the door and walking to the kitchen setting her things down on the counter and grabbing Addison flip-flops. "I think there's a granola bar on the counter somewhere."

Silver eyes glance around before landing on the food. She grabs it and looks at Integra. “I’m not wearing shoes, I draw the line here."

"You don't have to wear them until we get to Starbucks." She sets the flip-flops on the counter beside her wallet.

Addison glances outside while opening her granola bar. The mighty Angel is so small and innocent looking at the moment; Standing in a kitchen and nibbling on a granola bar. Someone who looked so young and cheerful, is actually very old and constantly verbally abused; to the point that she full heartedly believed what her father called her. 

Integra leans on the counter for a moment watching the Angel and tilting her head. Integra has to face facts, she allowed herself to get close to Addison. She is no longer some Angel that helps her through life. Oh no no no. Addison IS her 2nd child. While Roxanne is and will always be Integra's child, Addison has wiggled her way into Integra's heart.

The woman glances over after a few minutes, pointing towards a few birds that are flying around outside the window. “I used to fly like that."

"May I ask why you stopped?"

“When Lucas started falling in love with Roxanne he didn’t fly with me anymore, and when he fell I started my training and creating timelines. I don’t have time to fly anymore," her eyes continue watching the birds with a far off look. Her father was speaking to her again. “The Back-Up doesn’t have time to fly anymore."

Integra walks over putting a hand on Addison's shoulder. "I'm sure he misses it greatly Addison. He's trying to make up for his actions and start a new… come on. Let's go get some coffee or tea. Starbucks has tea and water."

She nods and watches the birds for another moment before turning towards the door throwing her trash away.

As soon as she walks out, a man nearly runs into her while running towards his suite. While working to undo his belt as he unlocks his door. The Angel quickly reaches back inside the suite and grabs the small trash can by the door and empties her stomach yet again. 

She could never keep food down for more than a few minutes. It couldn’t be healthy. Integra sighs holding her phone, wallet, and Addison's flip-flops. She feels bad for the Angel. "I'm sorry Addison. I must say, I don't envy your ability to see into people's minds or Roxanne's ability to sense emotions. I couldn't handle it."

The Angel sets the trash bin back in her room and wipes at her mouth slightly. “It’s okay, I’m used to it. The food is good while it lasts.”

Integra closes the door behind them. "Well let's hope you can keep Starbucks down then." She heads to the elevator sliding her phone into her back pocket. While getting on the elevator the Angel automatically runs a hand over all the buttons. Vex had stated that it would make it get to their floor faster. Integra just takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly smiling at Addison.

__________________________________________________________________

Once reaching the ground floor finally, Addison steps out seeming very confused. “Vexia stated that pressing all the buttons would make us get there faster.”

"Just a rule of thumb, when talking to Vexia and she has a smile on her face, please do the opposite of what she means." Integra reaches back to fix her ponytail.

“Duly noted, I apologize." she whispers softly. 

"Don't worry about it. It's Vexia's fault for teaching you wrong." She pulls open the door of the hotel, holding it open for Addison. 

When the woman walks outside she stretched and lets out a happy sigh. Its perfect weather and the sun was shining brightly. Addison is so use to being up at night with the Hellsings that feeling the sun on her skin became sort of a delicacy. 

Smiling, Integra walks up beside the Angel. "I'm sorry you've been missing so much sun. Working with vampires can send one into darkness."

“I do miss the sun, it gives me energy. Alucard says I’m basically solar powered. But nighttime is nice too, it seems calmer at times.”

"I prefer the night. Yes it tends to become more violent but the calms that follow are like a blissful high… unless Alucard finds a kazoo. Then I just want to get violent."

“I agree with that, I mean when we traveled together he would find things and try to make makeshift instruments to annoy me with.”

"So he's always had a knack for annoying women?" Integra exclaims looking at the blond beside her.

“Oh yeah, whether it be throwing pebbles at me, or stealing dogs, honestly the dog thing didn’t bother me that much because DOGS! But yeah it’s a special talent of his."

Integra rubs her eyes like she does when she has a lot on her mind. "I still can't believe that man somehow caught my heart and gave me a child. I can hear my father chewing me out now for falling for the KING of vampires."

She laughs softly and nods, “I’m glad I sent him your way. Although I tried to stop all the torture. I did not see any of that coming.”

"I don't think he did either. What my grandfather did is disgusting. To break a man down below his very basic nature and train him back up to be a weapon. Roxanne refuses to touch his journals, can't say I blame her. That girl has a temper worse than a few Nazis."

The woman nods slowly. “I’m just glad I could offer a little comfort to him.” She whispers. 

"Do you know why my father locked him away for 20 years?" Integra pulls out her phone to check on something.

“Not really... my only guess is because the man thought he was in the way." she glances down towards Arthur’s name on her forearm. To everyone else around her she seems like a normal blonde girl. They couldn’t see The names littering her skin. Only Integra could due to believing that she existed.

Integra glances away from her phone. "He wasn't a bad dad, he just…drowned his demons in booze and sex." She reaches to open the Starbucks door.

When Integra sets the shoes down on the ground,nAddie quickly tries to step over them so she could get inside without putting them on. The Iron Maiden grabs the Angel's shoulder. "Addison. It's only gonna be a few minutes."

Addison tenses slightly at the sudden grab but relaxes after a moment. “But why?"

"Starbucks is a food place. You have to be wearing a shirt and shoes… or something like that."

"This is wack.” she mutters while slipping the shoes on, pouting slightly.

Integra smiles softly taking Addison's hand that has Vexia's name. "It'll be quick I promise. Unlike this conversation." She waves her phone.

"What’s going on? Everything okay?” Addison asks and follows the other inside, sticking close to the other's side. 

Integra stops to stand in line looking at her phone. "Roxanne believes there is a traitor among The Round Table and that's how the manor's location was leaked. I trust Roxanne's judgement, so I'm trying to get a meeting set up for when we return but, naturally, a few members are giving me trouble."

“I thought I told you this but I keep forgetting to tell you things in this timeline. Sir Islands has been giving information to Millennium for his own protection." she explains softly. 

Upon hearing this Integra slowly lowers her phone and gets a small smirk, her eyes narrowing. "Addison, you're a great assist to us. Do you mind sitting in on the meeting once we return?"

“Not at all, I would tell you all the information if I knew, but I’m not around him enough to know what’s going on in his head, I do apologize.”

Integra puts her phone back in her back pocket. "Don't worry about it. That's where Roxanne comes in. I fail to see how your father can call you a failure. You've aided us so much recently." That last bit slips out of Integra's mouth. She doesn't mean to say it outloud.

The Angel swallows nervously and shifts on her feet. “I’m glad to be of assistance, I enjoy helping you guys out.”

"You know, Hellsing could always use a new member. We are a hunting organization after all. How about when this is all over, you come join us?"

Those silver eyes stare down at the floor silently. She couldn’t; She knew she couldn’t, she wanted to be a part of the Hellsing. The Angel's breath hitched slightly before speaking up. “I’m sorry, but I can’t." she whispers. 

Blue eyes glances at Addison and squeezes her hand in comfort. "May I ask why?" She keeps her voice soft.

The Angel continues glancing down at the floor, she couldn’t bare to look at The Iron Maiden when responding. “I’m not gonna be around anymore."

"Of course you will be. You'll defeat Sin." Hellsings don't speak of failure. They don't TALK to failures. They don't even entertain the thought of failing.

“In The Ballad of Sin and Purity both will fall but one still will remain victorious.” She whispers quietly. These words were drilled in her head at such a young age, since the beginning of time. She didn’t want to break the news to the Hellsing because then it is real.

"I'm sorry I don't follow. Sin will fall and Purity will win. That is what will happen." Integra speaks as if she knows 100% that will happen. Integra believes every word she speaks as well.

Addison turns to look at the woman and takes a breath. She needs to tell Integra, she has to. “Whenever Sin falls, my purpose will have been fulfilled. My father will come down and-” those silver eyes fill with so much fear suddenly. Fear that shouldn’t be there. It wasn’t right. 

Integra looks around. She knows the signs of Addison having a breakdown and one is close. She steps out of line pulling the Angel with her to the bathrooms, quickly opening the door and pulling Addison in. To her relief, the bathroom is empty giving Integra a chance to lock the door behind her. "Addison I need you to breathe. Relax. Nobody is going to harm you here."

Addison grabs at her hair and stumbles into one of the walls. This is gonna be a bad one, a really bad one. Her breathing becomes raspy and panicked. The small woman is trembling like a leaf. Integra walks to Addison quickly taking her face between her hands, in a rare occurrence, Integra is not wearing her gloves. Her skin feels warm on Addison's heating face. "Addison. Stay with me Hun. I need you to take a deep breath with me." Integra's blue eyes watch her 2nd daughter closely.

“H-he’s gonna kill me, I’m gonna die,” She croaks; her eyes aren’t focused, not one bit. Addison continues to practically hyperventilate, her hands tug at her hair again as she stumbles into the sink. “H-he’s gonna kill me! I’m gonna die!“ She exclaims in terror. 

Integra grabs Addison's arms, pulling her closer to hold the stumbling blond to her chest as she sinks to the floor. Integra places a hand over Addison's head rocking her. "Who Addison? Whoever it is, we can stop them. I can stop them."

“M-my dad, he’s gonna kill me!” she whimpers. Her hands pull at her hair again as she tries to pull away slightly. She’s not in the right mindset, she could end up hurting herself accidentally. 

Purity lets out a loud and bone chilling wail. It sounds as if her soul is being ripped out of her body. This was definitely the worst breakdown that Integra had ever witnessed from anyone.

Integra holds Addison tighter to her chest rocking the poor Angel trying to come up with a solution. Here they are, sitting on the floor of a Starbucks bathroom, in the middle of Vegas during broad daylight. Everyone else is still probably sleeping back at the hotel. All the Hellsing can do is just try to help Addison calm down. The Iron Maiden herself, for the first time in her life, doesn't know what to do.

Addie shoves slightly at Integra for a few moments before giving up, just slouching against her and sniffling weakly. Whimpering against the other as she slipped those shoes off her feet and curled up against the one person that always makes her feel safe. The Angel lets out another broken cry against the Iron Maiden. “He’s g-gonna kill me."

Integra takes the shoes throwing them to the other side of the bathroom placing her hand over the side of Addison's head. "I won't let him. IF he somehow manages to, I'll make him pay tenfold." She presses a gentle kiss to the top of Addison's blond hair.

The Angel closes those silver eyes and continues to breath heavily. The poor thing had exhausted herself and helplessly laid against the other. Anyone could try to harm Addison at the moment and she wouldn’t care. “T-the Back-Up- no I’m Ad- I'm the Back-Up.” She whispers weakly.


	24. A Breakdown

It's always with the damn headaches over open water. Out of all the stereotypical vampire lore, the only things that get even close to a vampire’s weaknesses are open water and silver. Leading to flights being a pain in the ass for the 4 blooded vampires aboard the jet, and they haven’t even left American air space yet.

Alucard is laying his head in Addison's lap as the woman runs a hand through his hair; trying to soothe her best friend's pain as much as possible, humming softly as she does so. Seras is leaning against her husband groaning softly, Lucas is letting Roxanne lean against him while keeping an arm wrapped around her. And Vexia is in Rip's lap facing the German, her head laying on The Huntress' chest while whining softly. She has been having more frequent headaches ever since Delilah came out a few nights ago. That with her headache from being over open water made her feel like she is going to die.

Vivian is sitting with Heinkel playing some card game with headphones on, off in her own little world. Roxanne groans and sits up off of Lucas pressing on her eyes. "Does anyone have a blood pack. Doesn't matter what kind, just something. I'm about ready to put Reaper to my skull again."

Seras groans softly. “Sorry I took the last one.” She mumbles tiredly. 

Addison slowly glances over, her emotions have been off and everyone knows it. One didn’t need to be an emotional reader to tell. “I might be able to help."

Roxanne stops to think for a moment. "As tempting as that sounds, I can't Addison. It's addictive and we are on a jet." She stands up walking over to Addison sitting on the other side of the Angel so she's not sitting on her father. Perhaps being around Purity would help her. She hasn't spoken a word about the Ballad since that night on the church steps.

Vexia suddenly groans loudly. “Can someone shoot me please, right in the head!” She whines. 

Alucard reaches for Casull as Vivian turns around taking her headphones off looking at Rip. "Ma's headache gotten worse?"

“Yeah, especially after that little stunt that happened a few days ago” The German glares at Maxwell.

Vex mutters. “My head hurts like a butt cheek on a stick.”

Vivian climbs off of her seat and walks over to Vexia stepping over Yumiko who is stretched out of the floor reading a book. Upon reaching her mother, Vivian grabs her hand to help pull herself into the seat, only to stop feeling something cold and metal on her hand.

Vivian glances up towards her mothers, “When did Ma get a ring, it’s fancy too!” She exclaims while looking at it. Addison quickly looks over at the mention of a ring. 

Everyone's heads snap towards Vexia and Rip Van Winkle. Seras' blue eyes are boring into Rip's. "Yes Winkle. Where DID my child get a ring?"

Rip laughs nervously. “Heh, well I may or may not have proposed....and she said yes.” The Huntress explains lamely. 

Pip and Seras BOTH glare at Rip up and down as Roxanne holds her hands up. "Did I not fucking tell you it would come true Vexia?!" She lowers a hand to adjust a white feather necklace she started wearing a few days ago suddenly.

Rip seems confused and looks down at her fiancé, gently rubbing her back. “You thought I left?” She asks softly. Vexia only nods slightly. Her head hurts so badly that she didn’t even want to talk as Vivian settles into the seat.

Rip looks towards Seras and Pip then speaks. “I love your daughter, I love her and Vivian with everything I have. I know you both aren’t the biggest fans of me and I can’t say I blame you.... but I’ll never hurt them, and if I ever do I’ll come to you myself and ask you to strike me down where I stand.”

Pip thinks for a moment then looks at Seras tapping her chin. "At least she admits it Mon Cher. I couldn't even do that with you for the longest time and it took a near death experience to get me to do it."

Seras grumbles in annoyance then points towards the German. “When we get home, we are going to have a LONG talk about this Winkle." She growls. The British woman wouldn’t admit that Rip had grown on her slightly. The German is a dumbass but she did seem to genuinely care about Vexia and Vivian.

Rip swallows hard and nods as Roxanne and Alucard whistle at Seras' words. "Good luck with that Winkle. I can't help you, my aunt is scary! I wanna go get a burger when we get back…Lucas are you even listening to me?" Roxanne throws a random blanket on the seat at The Fallen Angel.

Lucas looks over from his phone and nods. “Burgers actually sound really good.” he replies, patting his stomach. The man has definitely picked up the appetite of The Wild Geese. 

Addison glances over at Integra then points towards the crossword The Iron Maiden is doing. “Fairly certain that word is ‘Cabinet’”.

Integra counts out the spaces and smiles. "Thank you Addison. I've been stuck on that one for a while." She uses Alucard's legs in her lap, as a table to write in the word.

The Angel nods and leans against the other blonde slightly. Her free hand reaching up to run through Roxanne’s hair. Roxanne melts against Addison's hand and relaxes, closing her eyes. That deep burn and ache in her soul to temporary stops allowing her to feel mortal.

Maxwell glances up from his Bible and snorts. "And here I thought heathens didn't have the ability to be a family." The sass in the Italian's words come across harsh like a blade.

Anderson nudges him. "Don’t start Enrico, you are always instigating.” he mutters sternly. 

Maxwell snaps his Bible closed and uncross his legs. The sound causes Alucard to flinch ever so slightly. He hates that sound from his past. "I'm just saying. This," He gestures to the Hellsing family. "Is our greatest enemy? Please. Lead by The Iron Maiden? She treats her pet more like a lover. Their Hellspawn is an emotional train wreck who can't handle herself. I would also like to add for being, 'The Iron Maiden', Integra treats the Angel like a baby."

Addison clears her throat slightly. “Is it possible that you just wish that you had more family bonding time Enrico? Instead of trying to tear a family down, maybe focus on your own. Heinkel and Yumiko miss their brother."

Yumiko closes her book looking at Enrico as the Bishop stands up talking only one step to be directly in front of the Angel who has Alucard's head in her lap, Integra one one side, and Roxanne on the other. Sensing the emotional shift, Roxanne cracks one of her eyes open as Maxwell speaks. "I don't believe I asked for your opinion. My family is none of your concern seeing as you stole my own brother from me."

Addison glances up at the tall man and speaks once again. “I did no such thing Enrico. He left due to your actions not mine, and your family is my concern for I do have each one of your names on my flesh. Yours is on my left shoulder blade, Yumiko's behind my right ear, Hinkle's behind my left ear, Anderson in the middle of my back. I memorize the placement of these names Enrico."

Integra swears the Bishop's eye twitchs and he snaps. Perhaps its the Sin that's clouding his mind as it did Roxanne's back in France. It happens so fast, no one really saw the moment Enrico's fist connected with Addison's mouth causing the Angel to shove Alucard off of her in a panic.

Addison falls into Integra in a slight daze, not really comprehending that the Bishop has punched her. She can taste the gold that starts to leak from her lip. She can hear Yumiko and Hienkle gasp at their brother's actions. Anderson screaming angerly at his son. Yet everything seems muffled in her ears as the screaming of her own father begins. 

It's so loud in her ears. 'You're a failure', 'A poor excuse for a Back-Up', 'You let a mortal hit you. A sinful one at that!' Just on repeat. Over and over and over again in her ears.

Roxanne pushes off the couch and slams her fist into Maxwell's jaw causing the Bishop to fall back on the floor beside Yumiko. The throbbing in her head suddenly overtaken by anger and Sin across her own skin again. Tiny needles dancing just under her pale flesh. Due to the way Roxanne stood and spinned to punch Maxwell, her right thigh is now right in front of Addison. Reaper right there in it's holester. The gun that's meant to let people know death is near. The grip just looking so, so cold to Addison.

As the screaming grows louder, the gun becomes more tempting. It would be so easy, put it up to your head, pull the trigger, be dead. It seems so satisfying at the moment. 

For once, Addison gives into temptation and snatchs that chrome gun and places it to her head. Gold tears rolling down her cheeks. “I'M SORRY!” She screams hoarsely, then she pulls the trigger..... or at least she tries to. She continues trying her damnedest to pull that trigger; after a few moments she pulls away and smacks the gun trying to get it to work and placea the barrel back to her temple. 

It takes a moment for the empty feeling against her thigh and Addison's screaming to connect in Roxanne's head but the moment it does, she spins and grabs the barrel holding it up and away from Addison's temple. "Addison what the fuck are you doing?!?" Roxanne's anger and Sin are quickly snuffed out by the fear that grasps ahold of her soul and brain. Her own fear and everyone else's. The needles under her skin vanishing as fast as they came.

The Angel desperately grabbs at Reaper again and stumbls into Alucard. The screaming growing even louder as she try’s to just end her pathetic life. “GIVE IT BACK!” she begs. Her voice is so desperate and broken as she begs the Hellsing to just let her end her life. 

Roxanne grabs Addison's wrist with her free hand and twist Reaper from her hand using her own hand on the barrel. Roxanne slings the chrome gun down to the other end of the jet infront of Walter, swiftly grabbing the Angel's other wrist tightly to hold her still. Crimson eyes stare into silver. "Addison talk to me please. Tell me what's wrong!" Tears threaten to spill from Crimson eyes. She can't get a clear read on Addison's emotions at all. 

That screaming becomes deafening, Addison can't hear anything. The belittling the name calling becoming a chant. She stops struggling within an instant, her body just growing stiff as she stares past Roxanne. Fear and terror coming off Purity in waves. Addison's body just seems to have locked down as tears continue flowing down her cheeks. 

Roxanne swallows hard flipping through her brain trying to find a solution. Anything to help Addison. Angels, demons, vampires, prayers…it all bounces around in her brain. Purity, Sin, her own fate. So much. Her life started as just an Heir to a Vampire Hunting Organization and now that's all sideways! Every single night she's stayed up reading up on her families history. Listening to her father tell stories of when-

Then it clicks. 

Angels are supernatural. Addison is an Angel. Roxanne is at least HALF mortal. She's also read her families research in the supernatural, she knows all the spells and sigals to take away ones free will. 

Roxanne's face suddenly takes a very cruel glare, a glare Alucard once faced on Van Hellsing. Crimson eyes watch silver closely as Roxanne holds a gloved hand out snapping her fingers at anyone who is able to move. "I need a marker! Black or red will work best!" Her voice is cold steel. Just as a Hellsing's should be.

Yumiko quickly scrounges through her bag and holds out a red marker as Roxanne takes it. Alucard watches his best friend; The friend that had comforted him for so many years and kept him company. The one that stuck by him no matter how many times he told her to leave. She had just tried to end her life. The Undead King quickly rubs his eyes. 

Roxanne uses her teeth to uncap the marker and flips one of Addison's hands over so the top of her hand is showing. The Cross and sigals are far from pretty and neat due to the shaking racking Roxanne's body at the moment yet her eyes stay steady. Dropping the marker, Hellsing uses her teeth to remove the glove from her free hand and pricks her ring finger on her fang to draw blood.

Dropping drops of blood on each point of the Cross, Hellsing says steadily. "Adiuro te mihi signum quod quamdiu hic manere et in carne." (I bind thee to me for as long as this mark shall remain on your flesh.) In perfect Latin. She'll face her punishment if one is to be thrown her way. She'll face it with a smile on her face if it means helping Addison. 

A rope, a rope made of glass and fire is the best way to describe what just wraps around Addison's soul and pulls tight. Silencing any and all voices in her head. It hurt at first as it snaps around her soul, pulling it closer to Roxanne's. Slowly letting up so the pressure disappears, leaving only a reminder of the leash she now has.

The Angel stumbles slightly and falls to Integra's feet. Her legs finally give out due to how tense they are. Those silver eyes look at Roxanne sluggishly as she kneels down in front of Addison to be closer to her level. "Can you hear me now?" She looks at her ring finger watching it heal.

Purity nods slowly and swallows. She was still nervous, extremely nervous. "Can you tell me your name?" Roxanne slides her glove back on. Her voice going soft once more. Those crimson eyes still to much like Van Hellsing for Alucard's liking. Roxanne is truly the descendant of the man who caught The No-Life-King centuries ago.

“The Back-Up.“ she states nervously. This is her name for it is what her father had meant it to be.

Crimson eyes glare at silver, pulling that metaphorical rope of glass and fire around Addison's soul tighter quickly, before letting it go again. Hellsing's bind glowing on Roxanne's face. Integra is not doing that, Roxanne is doing it to herself. "Try again."

Addison trembles and swallows, trying to figure out her own name. Why is it so hard to figure out her own fucking name suddenly. It's as if Gabriel snatched the memory and left. Its on the tip of her tongue, she is struggling and it was obvious.

Lucas slowly moves down to the floor beside his sister putting a hand on her head, just the same way he did when giving her the name timelines ago. "It's Addison. Your name is Addison." His voice and summer blue eyes are so much softer then Roxanne's at the moment.

The small blonde nods slowly and lays her head back against Lucas' shoulder, closing her eyes. “I’m Addison... I’m just Addison."

"I'll accept it. Now, can you please explain to me WHY you grabbed Reaper from my thigh. Surely you know how dangerous my weapon is. Reaper is meant to kill, to let people know they are about to die. Why do you want to die Addison?" Roxanne shifts so she's sitting in front of Addison rather then kneeling as she speaks.

The silver eyed woman refused to meet Roxanne's gaze. She didn’t wanna say it, dear God she didn’t wanna say it. Hellsing pulls that 'rope' tighter holding it. Pressure builds on Addison's soul. At first it's like a textbook is weighing down at her. It hurt Roxanne. Sweet Lord, having to do this to Addison hurt her deeply causing her guilt to flare. Roxanne had to become the very thing she didn't want to, Van Hellsing's Great Granddaughter.

The Angel grips her chest and whines loudly. “H-he’s gonna kill me, I-I’d rather do it myself." She whimpers.

Integra shifts uncomfortably in her seat, gripping her own hands in her lap so tight her nails dig into her flesh. Lucas gently reaches to take Addison's hand, asking the question before Roxanne could. "Who wants to kill you Addison?"

“F-father...when I defeat Desree he’s going to come down I’m kill me because I’ll be of no use afterwards.” she whispers, tears start to roll down her cheek again. Integra turns her head away biting the inside of her cheek to fight tears. 

The whole fucking jet could crash down into the ocean and Lucas would not blink. The man just sits there staring off to nothing in the distance as his heart rate slowly climbs. His hand grips around Addison's tighter as his throat decides to close up. That BASTARD is going to kill her. When Lucas fucked up, he got three chances and when he messed up all 3 times all he got was casted from Heaven. Addison is going to defeat Sin and die. That shit didn't add up right in Lucas' head. They are just both tools used to gain God's favor for their father.

The angel sniffles and laughs pathetically. “Seems, I won’t get my happy ending. I’m just glad you do." She whispers brokenly then looks down at a name on her forearm that she always glances at. It could be any of the ones on her forearm but there’s always one in particular that she looks at so lovingly. 

Lucas struggles to swallow as his eyes become unfousced. "Y-you're going to die?" The Fallen Angel sounds broken. Iscariot has never heard Lucas sound like this. Hell, Pip has been training Lucas for months now and he's put Lucas through Hell and never heard him break.

Purity nods slowly and reaches over to hug her brother close. “I am. I’m going to die.”

Integra snaps first covering her face with her hands and letting out a cry of anguish similar to the one she let out when Roxanne died. Lucas following not far behind pulling Addison to his chest and sobbing loudly. Roxanne falls back onto the floor curling up, slamming her hands over her ears. The sadness, the fear, the anger towards some faceless man. Dear Lord is tearing her brain in two.

Addison swallows hard and hugs her brother close. “I-I’m so sorry." She whispers, holding a free hand out towards The Iron Maiden to try and offer some comfort. Purity IS going to die. The most selfless and innocent woman everyone knew is going to be slaughtered by her own father. 

Lucas pulls away holding Addison's face. "You can't die! I'll kick his ass! Fuck him to Hell in the highest holy regard! He's a supernatural creature! We fight those for a living!"

The small woman frowns. “Lucas....you know how strong father is” she whispers softly. Those normally silver eyes shimmering with golden unshed tears. 

"Fuck him! I'm not scared of him! I'm not scared of Alucard. You think I would be with his daughter if I was?! I say her name like a goddamn prayer to the heavens nearly every night. Gabriel can do NOTHING to me anymore." The anger is just pouring off of Lucas in waves as Roxanne tries to pull herself up.

Addison grabs Lucas' face. "Lucas! There’s nothing you can do, nothing anyone can do!” She says sternly. Her small hands trembling slightly. Her heart was fucking racing. 

"Says who Addison," Lucas snaps back before lowering his voice. "Says fucking who? Hellsing spits in Satan's face everyday. I've seen Wild Geese spit in the face of death and go out smiling! I looked father in the eyes when he casted me from Heaven and I smiled on the way down. I fucking SMILED Addison. I've watched Roxanne and Vexia flip off some of the most powerful Nazis in the world and leave blooded and cackling. I've seen Heinkel and Yumi smile against an army of ghouls. I've watched Anderson and Alucard go at each other's throats. I'm fucking Deaths Spawn and you don't think we can do anything? You don't think I'll look God in the face and tell him to fuck off so I can have my sister at my own wedding?" Lucas' shoulders shake with anger.

“It’s not the fact that I don’t believe you’ll fight. It’s the fact that I know none of y’all can stop this! There is absolutely nothing that can be done about this trust me Lucas. I’ve been through multiple timelines trying to change my own fate, do you wanna know what I’ve learned? I learned that no matter what I do or who I save I will end up dead." Addison is starting to grow angry at her brother's ignorance.

Roxanne suddenly reaches forward and snatches the front of Addison's shirt. "What about me?! You told me I can change Fate Addison. I play whatever hand I see fit! If I wish to challenge fate so be it! I will watch you defeat Sin and I will make your father plead my name to the Heavens," Her voice cuts deep. "Unless you lied to me Addison."

“We both know I can’t lie, you can change the fate of the world. Nothing can change my fate. I ask before I die is to see you guys happy. Just give me the best of my last days.”

Roxanne breaths hard before dropping Addison, taking a step back, and turning around to collect herself. Roxanne sees a challenge in saving Addison. A challenge to fight an Archangel. She's taking this challenge and win. She took the challenge that night on the church steps. 

The jet is quite for a batted breath then Lucas turns his head to Roxanne. "Marry me?"


	25. Hellsing-Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own the song used in this chapter.
> 
> Can't Help Falling In Love- Elvis Presley

2 Days Later

Black and red have always been Roxanne’s colors. Someone once said ‘it balances out her sickly looking complexion.’ She decided to take it as a complement that day and walked away to save herself the fight. However, ‘sickly’ is the perfect word Roxanne would use to describe herself at the moment looking in the mirror. It's honestly how she felt inside and out. She hated dresses, yet the black dress she currently has on makes her want to rethink that. Instead of typical gloves, she's changed them out with ones that extend all the way up to her elbows.

Vexia is helping straighten out her sister's hair, she herself, is in short charcoal gray dress. For once her copper hair was down, reaching her lower back. Roxanne had chosen her to be the Maid Of Honor. They've been through so much together and they are practicaly sisters. It feels like the right choice to Roxanne. “You look gorgeous! See I told you that dress would look good on you."

"Perhaps I should trust you more in your fashion style." Roxanne smiles in the mirror and pops her fingers. When Lucas asked her to marry him in the middle of a jet over open water, she was certain Alucard would've tore his head off.

“Honestly I’m surprised Lucas asked Rip to be his best ‘bro’,“ she snickers. Vexia remembers how excited her fiancé was when he asked her. And how they automatically went suit shopping.

"I'm surprised they get along so well! I honestly thought they wouldn't get along NEARLY as much as they do." Roxanne tilts her head back to look up at her sister.

“I know right! Our dorks are best friends and I live for it!” she laughs, jumping as Vivian runs in the room wearing a suit. The child hates dresses just about as much Addison hates shoes.

"My God, Kid you're dressed! I thought we would be waiting on you!" Roxanne holds her arms out to the child. She kinda felt bad for her. Her first week with a new family was spent in Vegas with the occasional bad bump only to return to a manor, of all places, with even more rules.

Vivian grins. "I gotta look nice for my wife out there, and I gotta admit, ma has really good taste in suits.” The child giggles then hugs her aunt. 

"You're still going after Addie? Damn I figured you would've given up by now." Roxanne stands up and stumbles slightly in her heels.

Vexia quickly grabs onto her sister to keep her steady. Vivian scoffs. "I am loyal to my woman!” Vivian spins around looking at how this once stone cell turned into a bedroom. At first glance, she could hardly believe it was a cell to start with. 

Roxanne growls at her heels and leans over to undo the straps. "These are so dumb!"

“You sound like Addison.” Vexia snorts looking up as her mother and Integra walk inside the room, both looking flawless in their dresses. It's hard to believe one of the Director of a Vampire Hunting Organization and the other is a vampire herself.

Roxanne tosses her heels aside walking to her closet stopping half way. "Ma! I didn't even hear you come in." Roxanne's emotions have been dulling her edge all day. They aren't bad or hindering to her, just so much going on in her own head.

Integra smiles softly and yelps as Seras rushes past her to hug Roxanne close. The British vampire smiles brightly. "All grown up.” She whispers. 

"Auntie I'm only 21. I'm far from grown up," Roxanne walks over to her mother hugging her close. It's a rare form of affection from either of them. "Thank you for not shooting Lucas."

Integra chuckles softly. “I still want to but I won’t."

Roxanne smiles and runs a hand over her hair. "And dad is… " She trails off. Roxanne knows how touchy her father can be with certain subjects. She's surprised he agreed to still walk her down the isle at all after everything that's happened.

Alucard knocks on the door and peeks inside. “I’m right here Starling” He calls out walking into the room. Still in a suit but a more typical wedding style. All black with a red tie. Roxanne wasn't expecting much from the man. The rest of the women leave the room, only the Hellsings and The No-Life-King standing inside now.

Roxanne let's out a nervous laugh and sits back down holding her face. "That Fallen Angel really wasn't kidding when he said I would be his bride one day."

“Apparently so.” Alucard chuckles. He walks over and hugs his daughter close.

The No-Life-Princess takes comfort in her father's scent of blood and gunpowder for a moment then sighs pulling away slightly. "Then after this, we get back to work…Did the council agree to the meeting even without the details?" She turns to her mother. Honestly work never does stop for them.

“Yes.... but we have a surprise for you, Vexia is going to take you and Lucas to Greece for a 2 day honeymoon." Integra explains.

"Ah perfect! I can't wait to get back to work. I miss fighting and planning the down fall of the Nazis," She walks to her closet to grab a pair of flats before dropping them and turning around. "WHAT?!? A HONEYMOON?!?" The princess shreeked. That. That's the word she is afraid of.

“Yeah, unless you don’t want one.” Integra says simply.

Roxanne rubs her hands together. Her mask cracking again. Shes getting married, something she's really only thought of once or twice in her life. The fate of the world rests on her shoulders. She's leading a Round Table Conference in a few days. A honeymoon. A husband. It's all finally hitting her. 

Alucard leans over to kiss his daughter's head with a smile. “You’ve made me extremely proud, you are me and more my dear Starling."

********  
Hellsing manor is a BEAUTIFUL place for a wedding. Even at night the entire backyard seems to be alive and full of life, or undead life. As a child Roxanne can vividly remember running about chasing Vexia or training with her father at ungodly hours of the night. So the moment her eyes land on the backyard looking at everyone she loves and holds dear. Roxanne start a crying, and she hasn't even looked at Lucas.

Alucard holds his daughter close one more and kisses her head before leading her towards the altar they had made; Vexia waiting from her spot giving a thumbs up, Addison waiting with a Bible in her hand wearing a light blue dress and, of course, no shoes. Luke standing with a red and black suit with a rose tucked in his pocket. Rip standing behind him as she lowers her hand to fist bump him seeing Roxanne standing at the end of the aisle walking towards him.

Rip leans over and smiles. "You did it bro."

Lucas grins, looks towards Roxanne, he winks, and gives that charming smile. Roxanne's heart skips another beat. 

__________________________________________________________________

Putting Vexia in charge of a reception party is either the greatest idea or the worst idea depending on how you look at it. 

The French vampire was currently dancing with Rip and Vivian. The three of them laughing loudly to the playlist Vexia had created. Currently ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ is playing and Rip is singing loudly to it.

Lucas is across the room standing with the Geese laughing and smiling about something, his suit coat missing, as Iscariot watches him from their table. Yumiko having this happy smile on her face as she rocks to the music. Heinkel nods to Lucas then to Anderson. "See Father. I told you Lucas would be fine! He can hold himself, you taught him well." They pick up their drink taking a sip.

Anderson smiles towards The Fallen Angel and nods. Honestly he's missed Lucas around their house, it seems quieter without him. But Lucas seems to be a but more at home with The Wild Geese. Mercenary work fits with a Fallen Angel from Heaven. There are no Angels in that line of work according to Anderson.

Vexia glancea towards Lucas and gently lets go of Rip's hand. “I’ll be right back, I gotta do something."

Rip raises an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?" She tilts her head in question.

“Everything is fine My Dear. I just need to promote your bro." She says before vanishing and after a few moments, she reappears holding a jacket and dog tags.

Rip smiles and chuckles. "Hes been wondering if he'll ever get those. Pip has been riding his ass hard apparently."

Vivian looks up at the jacket and tags. "Pretty Boy finally a Pretty Goose?!?"

Vexia grins. “Yes he is, he has been working very hard. I’ve been keeping tabs on him. I know a good Goose when I see one.” She chuckles before turn to walk over towards the Fallen Angel and The Geese. “AYE LISTEN UP!” She screams. 

The music and all talking stops. People look up from their tables. Roxanne turns in her seat away from where she is talking to Addison and Alucard, Lucas' coat over her shoulders. The man couldn't let his WIFE get cold. 

Lucas and the Geese turn to face the voice of their Little Captain. Pip standing a bit behind them leaning on the bar with a bottle of something in his hand, it's not alcohol yet that's for sure. His granddaughter is still awake.

Vexia walks up to The Fallen Angel and looks at all The Geese with a smile of approval. “Seems you trash heaps can actually dress up nice,” She teases before looking at the groom seriously. “Lucas Powers I’ve been keeping a close eye on you. You’ve been working hard and helping your brothers out. You’ve been taking initiative and taking extra patrols. You have proven yourself time and time again that you have what it takes to be a Goose.” 

Vexia turns to look at The Geese with a cold gaze. Whatever she is about to say is serious. “WILL YOU FIGHT ALONG SIDE LUCAS!? SHEILD HIM!? DRINK WITH HIM?! AND CALL HIM YOUR BROTHER!?”

The Geese all let out a collective 'honk'. Some of them holding up their bottles or drinks slightly. Pip in the back just watching his daughter as he takes another sip from his bottle crossing his ankles. Elbows resting back on the bar.

“MOTHER FUCKERS I COULDN’T HEAR YOU!” Vexia screams. Her eyes flashing crimson for a moment to let them know that she meant business.

This time all The Geese let out a loud 'HONK' all raising their drinks and bottles. Leaving his bottle on the bar, Pip stands up straight again walking towards Vexia. He's always known she has a strong voice and will. He's just wondered if she could use it to make the men in her future squad listen. They all respect her yes, but as The Captain's daughter. Not her own Captain.

She growls slightly then pokes Lucas' chest harshly. “AND WILL YOU FIGHT ALONG SIDE THEM?! SHEILD THEM!? DRINK WITH THEM!? CALL THEM YOUR BROTHERS!?” She screams. Her French coming out thicker due to the raw emotion in her voice. Her eyes continue to stare into the man's soul as she screamed at him. She looks so much like her father at that moment.

Lucas smiles, looks Vexia right in her eyes with his summer blues, and holds up his own drink. "HONK!!!" He has this huge smile on his face as he screams out the word. Pip standing behind his daughter slightly, taking off his hat. 

The copper haired woman then points to herself. “AND I'LL FIGHT ALONGSIDE YOU! SHEILD YOU! DRINK WITH YOU! AND CALL YOU MY BROTHERS!” She hollers loudly.

Pip smirks and drops his hat onto Vexia's head as The Wild Geese all hold up their drinks and let off one loud 'honk' before taking a large gulp of whatever their drinks are at the moment.

She hands over the jacket and dogtags before patting the man on the shoulder. “I’m proud of you.” Vexia whispers softly so only Lucas can hear. She tips the hat slightly towards the groom with that Bernadotte grin. 

Lucas smiles and nods back setting the jacket over the back of a chair to put his tags on first. He has been working hard to become a Goose. He'll never say the words out loud but it just feels RIGHT to be with The Wild Geese. Iscariot will always be his first home. Anderson will always be his father. Heinkel, Yumiko, Yumi, and, yes, even Maxwell will always be his siblings. However, the look of mercenary fit him better then 'Faithless Priest'. 

Roxanne setting a few tables away, a few stray blood tears running down her cheeks and she's unsure if it's from the emotions coming off of Vexia or her own. Hellsing-Powers is clearly showing her emotions off to the world today and honestly, she couldn't give a fuck.

Addison is walking nearby with a guitar over her shoulder, it is very well loved by the looks of it. The Hellsing sigal long gone from the back of her hand. She walks over towards a corner to work on tuning it as Roxanne turns back around resting her chin on the table. "My husband is a Goose, is that better then a priest for you dad?"

Alucard wasn’t paying any attention, looking towards Addison with the guitar. He hasn’t seen that damn thing in years, he remembers traveling with the woman and listening to her play in her free time. How she would sing and play it to soothe him when he was young. How she would play it when he was locked in the basement.

Roxanne leans over to follow her father's gaze. "Dad I thought you loved mom!" She slaps the back of his head. Her abilities where clearly off kilter tonight.

Alucard looks back towards Roxanne. “I do love your mother! It’s just.... she hasn’t played that guitar since I was locked away in the basement. I remember when I was Dracula on nights that there was nothing to do she would play for me and all the dogs. It would always sooth my monstrous soul. As cheesy as it sounds she has the voice of an angel as well."

Roxanne leans her head on Alucard's shoulder watching Addison. "Did you ask her to play tonight? I don't mind! Don't get me wrong. I'm curious to hear as well. It clearly must be good if it calmed YOU as Dracula."

The vampire shakes his head and glances up as Lucas walks over. “That would’ve actually been me. I haven’t heard her sing sense....I can’t even remember how she sounds honestly but I remember it’s beautiful. May I have this dance?” He asks softly holding out his hand, dogtags hanging around his neck. Addison is seen getting up from her corner and walking towards a stool in front of the room and climbs into it. 

Roxanne puffs her blushing cheeks and takes his hand standing up leaving his suit coat on her chair as Alucard sits back in his seat. Is the vampire happy for his daughter, yes. Is he excited to hear Addison sing and play again, yes? Does he trust Lucas, still working on it.

The Fallen Angel looks towards his sister and nods slowly. Purity strums a few chords and smiled softly, After a few moments she starts to sing. Her voice is exactly how Alucard had described it; One of an Angel belonging in a Heavenly choir. Everyone grows silent as the words leave her lips. 

“Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?” 

Lucas gently pulls Roxanne close and starts to sway with the music. The No-Life-Princess hides her face in Lucas' chest holding his hand a little tighter before sliding her arms around his torso. She clearly is on an emotional high tonight, a good one too. She's been swinging from one positive emotion to the next. 

Alucard checks out pretty fast. The only things he can really focus on is Addison's heavenly voice and then his daughter, Death Spawn. The thought suddenly clicks into his head that he's watching HIS kids. No no not Lucas. Addison and Roxanne. Two sides of the same coin. Heaven and Hell.

Lucas gently kisses his wife’s head and smiles, holding her closer and resting his chin on top of hers. He grins over at Rip who’s giving a thumbs up. Lucas smiles and gives a light nod to Rip before closing his eyes.

“Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you” 

The Angel continues singing as her fingers run over those strings with ease, glancing at that name on her arm again. 

Roxanne shifts slightly and speaks so only Lucas can hear. "Thank you for trying to kill me in that Hospital." Her voice is cracking in emotion.

Lucas chuckles softly and rubs her back gently. “Of course my Love." He teases as he thinks back to the night he hand The-No-Life Princess, the Heir to Hellsing, under his boot with an arrow aimed at her heart jerking fanged smile. Lucas holds his vampiric wife closer swaying to his sister's voice.

Integra walks over resting her arms over Alucard's shoulders closing her eyes. She swears she's heard that voice and guitar before, in her childhood. Back before Arthur died. Before Alucard. Walter, who is sitting at the same table, has the same thoughts. He's heard that guitar and voice before, since World War 2 when he was working with Girlycard.

Alucard looks up at the woman he loves. “You’ve heard it too I’m guessing?” He whisperes. 

Integra nods opening her blue eyes. "Someplace. Before you. Walter do you remember me talking about hearing a guitar? Or that while conversation with Father about it?"

“It has been quite some time but I remember long ago I would hear it from the basement.....that guitar and that voice." The older man replies.

Alucard nods slowly. “She would stay down there to keep me company.... even after my body failed me." Integra and Walter both smack their foreheads. They should've known.

Addison swallows harshly before singing the last verse. Her voice cracking ever so slightly. 

“T-Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
F-For I can't help falling in love with you” 

She wipes a few golden streaks from her cheek. Lucas glances up at Addison noticing the voice crack but swiftly brushes it aside when Roxanne pulls his head back down to kiss him.

Lucas kisses back lovingly, holding the back of Roxanne's head gently as he does so. “I love you.” he whispers. Addison climbs out of the stool and walks back to the corner where she has been sitting out.

Roxanne sighs and blushes. "I love you Lucas. More then a vampire should." She steps back slightly only to freeze hearing the first few notes of a song she hasn't heard since she was 16.

Alucard leans forward to go talk to Addison only to freeze when he hears the starting notes of some old Romanian song that he used to sing to Roxanne when she was having a bad emotional day or when they used to clean guns together. It's been years.

Alucard turns instead to walk towards his Starling and gently shoves Lucas out of the way. “You already had your dance.” He half growls taking his daughter's hand. 

Lucas buffs and turns to walk towards Hienkle, dragging them to the dance floor much to their complaining. Lucas believes Hienkel deserves this, it's been years since they mentioned it to the man but he still remembers when Hienkel used to cry about not knowing if they deserved a father/child dance. This is the best Lucas can do. Heinkel won't admit it but they are thankful for a brother like Lucas. 

Yumiko happy pulling Anderson behind her as Vexia finds Pip and nearly drags the Captain on his feet to the floor.

Integra glances up towards Walter for a moment. "You wanna dance?" Its just a random question. Neither of them have danced in years but tonight is special before dirty work begins.

The man laughs softly before standing up “I will for a minute," He glances over towards Addison who’s sitting off by herself. The girl has been doing fairly good at hiding her fear recently but everyone knew she was a wreck. Walter stops and nod Integra towards the Angel. "Perhaps she could use a dance more then either of us Sir." The man smiles softly and gently pats The Iron Maiden’s shoulder before walking off to get some more food. Integra sighs looking at the Angel before rubbing her eyes. She knows life is going to get crazy over the next few months.

Alucard spins Roxanne and smiles down at her. “Is it what you imagined Starling?”

"The wedding or my life? That's a big question Tată." (Father.) Roxanne tilts her head at Alucard. Both their binding marks glowing slightly. Alucard's cause Roxanne does have Hellsing blood, and Roxanne's cause it's reacting to her father's own binds. It's an odd connection the two share.

“The wedding Starling.” He chuckles and held her closer, snorting as Pip falls on his ass while twisting his ankle in a spin.

Roxanne glances over her shoulder and smiles before looking back at her dad. "Sincer, este mai bine decât orice mi-aș fi putut imagina sau a încerca să visez." (Honestly, it's better than anything I could have imagined or try to dream up.)

“I’m so glad my Starling.” The No-Life-King whispers then leans down to kiss her head.

Integra finally gets up and walks over to Addison. The Angel glances up curiously and tilts her head. “Is everything okay?”

Integra nods and offers a hand. "I was wondering if you want to go dance before the song ends."

Addison looks at the hand then at the people dancing. "You’re not my dad."

Integra gets a smile and turns away for a moment to take a shakey breath and not laugh thinking about some Vine the Half-Bloods showed her. She turns back to Addison. "Correct. But Lucas is not Heinkel's father and they are dancing."

Addison glances over towards her brother and shrugs. “You make a fairpoint.” She gently takes the woman’s hand. Integra pulls Addie to her feet and leads her out to the dance floor beside Alucard and Roxanne who are engaging in a full blown Romanian conversation that clearly has them both excited.

Addison smiles softly towards the Count and the Princess then looks up towards Integra. “I can’t remember the last time I danced."

Integra thinks for a moment. "Neither can I. I suppose we can trip over each other." She jokes as Roxanne punches Alucard's stomach playfully.

“Then I’ll be a...Fallen Angel” she muttered the burst out laughing at her own joke. Alucard shoves his daughter slightly.

Integra snorts and covers her mouth doubling over to laugh with the Angel. She has to admit, it is an unexpected joke from Addison and its good. Roxanne pretends to be offended and punches Alucard's chest a little harder, her crimson eyes sparking.

Alucard scoffs. "Are you really wanting to throw hands at your own wedding.”

"You started it Old Man," Roxanne says as she pats his face. "Unless you're scared. The Great Alucard, scared."

Addison mutters. “This is about to get ugly. We should all probably take a few steps back." Integra takes a few steps back pulling Addison.

Alucard growls as he leans over to be level faced with his daughter who is unfazed and with a small smirk as she crosses her arms. "That's all the growl you got? Bitch please." Roxanne growls a tad louder pulling it from some place in her chest.

Alucard growls and grabs his daughter slinging her aside. Addison pinches the bridge of her nose much like how Integra is doing while watching the chaos before them. “I was hoping that my singing would soothe his chaotic soul but nope!”

Roxanne catches herself and smirks making direct eye contact with her dad. A heartbeat passes before she breaks the eyecontact and takes off running towards the shooting range. Integra smiles softly as she speaks. "This is just how they love each other. Plus the lack of action is probably adding to it but mostly its how they show love. Words don't hit as hard with them as their actions do."

Alucard runs after her and Lucas scoffs. “Okay by then!” He exclaims as Heinkel leans on his arm laughing as his wife runs off. They have to give it to the Hellsing. She can move in a dress. 

Addison nods slowly then looks back towards The Iron Maiden. "So... sometimes beating each other up in a relationship is just how they show love? Could that be what my Father is doing?” She asks hopefully.

Integra sighs for a moment and pets Addison's blond hair back. "Not exactly. Alucard knows when to quit. He knows when to let up and try to break her limit to push her further, but he always knows when to quit. Let me ask you, Addison, do you trust your father with your life?"

“He’s...he’s gonna kill me so no...I shouldn’t have asked a stupid question I apologize. I just sometimes hope that he’ll love me."

Integra waves her hand. "There is no stupid question," She pauses then rewords herself. "There is no stupid question YOU can ask. If he doesn't love you, I know Alucard does."

“My father doesn’t love me, I need to get that through my head, I mean why would he anyway?" She smoothes a hand over her dress.

"He doesn't have the capacity to love you, to love anyone even. I doubt he's ever been down here to see what love is." Roxanne and Alucard zoom past the two from behind causing a breeze.

“Yeah, I don’t think he has ever has been down here. My father doesn’t like to get his hands dirty usually," She looks down towards her arm once again and smiles sadly. “Have I ever told you that I’ve thought about falling? My father won’t let me, of course, because he doesn’t wanna to create anymore of me to go after Sin.”

Integra shakes her head. "No. You've never told me that, but I've wondered why you haven't just decided to fall. Have Lucas or Alucard remove your wings to avoid him."

“Sadly it’s not that easy. I would die from blood loss if they did so, they use special blades up there to remove wings,” she shudders. "Like Lucas I’m also in love with someone that I watch over.”

Integra's eyes widen. "You're in love?!" Her voice is hushed as Roxanne screams in laughter at the far back of the grounds with Alucard.

The small Angel nods a bit. “I am, I’ve been in love with the same person in every timeline. They are the only person that never really changes."

"May I ask the name?" I Integra glances up as Alucard comes walking back up carrying Roxanne. Both of them soaking wet. They, of course, fell into the pond.

“Zarrina Gunsche." She says softly, gesturing towards signature on her forearm. So that’s the one she keeps looking at. Integra smiles at Addison and leans over to kiss the top of her head.

Alucard walks over to Lucas holding a soaking wet Roxanne out to him. "I believe that is your problem now." Alucard shakes water and hair from his face. 

Lucas takes Roxanne and grins. All too happy. “Ready to go to Greece?”


	26. A Round Table and A Night in a Park

All good things must come to an end. The two days in Greece were easily some of the best memories Lucas and Roxanne had created. Lucas even got a little tanned. Roxanne, on the other hand, got burned. Due to this burn, her turtleneck has been bothering her non-stop since arriving back at the manor for the Round Table Conference. Which is the room, she is swiftly walking towards while adjusting the rest of her typical Hellsing hunter attire.

Addison is suddenly heard walking behind her. “I completely forgot that your mom asked me to join, I was busy playing with bubble wrap.” She calls out while quickly jogging to catch up to Roxanne's swift walk in her combat boots. Her wings folded neatly behind her. 

"Ahh Wings its great to see ya! I missed you. How was it while I was gone?" She turns a corner on the third floor sliding a pair of sunglasses on over her crimson eyes. The Convention of Twelve have no idea who Roxanne's father is. They fully know Integra is her mother, but the Knight herself has been vague on the Father of her child for good reason.

“An absolute nightmare honestly. There’s been this spider that has decided to stay in my room so at the moment I’m kind of evicted."

Roxanne stops at the end of the wall with these giant oak doors and places a black gloved hand on the handle. "I'll look for it when I'm free. I promise."

“Thank you,” she sighs then places a hand on Roxanne's shoulder. “Whenever the questions are asked and whenever he answers just look towards me. I’ll let you know if he’s telling the truth.” Roxanne nods taking a deep breath and opening the door to walk into a large sound and bulletproof room. The curtains are drawn to block out the windows. A large oval shaped table is sitting in the middle of the room with all 12 Knights surrounding it. Sir Integra Hellsing sitting at the head of the table, first and foremost, smoking a cigar.

Everyone looks over towards Roxanne giving a slight nod in greeting. Addison walks in and glances around for an empty chair; before just walking towards Integra, sitting in her lap, and swinging her feet so she’s lounging across The Iron Maiden‘s lap muttering “Imma just sit here."

Integra shifts slightly, and glances at Addison. She knows she's there, she just can't say or do anything to acknowledge her. As Integra taps some ashes into an ashtray, Roxanne closes the door behind her. "Now that Roxanne has joined us we may begin. I trust your honeymoon went well?" Integra's voice has its ice coated steel edge back as she turns her head to watch Roxanne.

Penwood glances over towards Roxanne.“I heard that you got married, congratulations, by the way.” The man states. He is such a kind soul.

Roxanne smiles softly tilting her head as she walks up beside Integra's chair. Her arms folded behind her back. Roxanne has never had a problem with him. Out of all the members, besides her own mother, Roxanne could stand to have a conversation with him. "Thank you Pennwood. He is such an incredible man," The Heir to Hellsing clears her throat. "Are you leading this meeting mother or should I?"

Integra thinks for a moment. “How about you take the floor on this one.” She states before tilting her head, ever so slightly, to blow smoke away from Addie's face. As Integra guessed, no other member can see her beside the Hellsings.

"I thought you would never ask," Roxanne's voice suddenly takes a sharp edge like her mother's with its own twist. Death, itself, has entered the room. "There is a traitor amoung us Gentlemen."

There’s quite a bit of murmuring around them. Addison is heard faintly whispering. “There’s one imposter among us, Islands is acting mad sus."

Integra chokes on her cigar smoke for a moment as Roxanne raises a hand to her face to 'adjust her sunglasses' when really she's using her hand to hide the smirk that's having trouble hiding on her lips.

Islands glances around as of trying to see who it could be. The man tilts his head towards Roxanne and rubs his chin “Oh? And what makes you say that? I like to thank everyone here can be trusted."

Roxanne smirks and starts to walk around the table slowly starting on the left. Her heavy combat boots echoing off the floor with her slow steps. "I'm glad you asked Sir. As you all know, roughly a month ago Hellsing Manor was attacked by Millennium. We had one casualty. 2 weeks and 2 days ago, we got hit again. This is a secure location. This land is not available to the public's knowledge as stated by Her Majesty. How did Millennium find us then?"

Islands nods slightly. “You do make a good point I suppose. I’ve heard rumors that there is an Ex-Nazi member within the manor. How can you be sure that it’s not just them."

Roxanne turns her head sharply, putting a hand on the table between two other members. "Any rumors you hear about my people is to be blatantly ignored. Hellsing has no such thing running about in its walls. We have a German, yes. We have plenty of people from around the globe working for us."

“Hmmm I see, well the fact that Hellsing manor was ambushed is a big deal.”

Addison scoffs slightly. “Hence why we called an emergency meeting." she mutters in annoyance. 

"Hence why we called an emergency meeting once we returned from hiding," Roxanne echoes Addison as she starts walking again. Boots against tile. "We have made a treaty with Iscariot till this whole Millennium issue is dealt with for good. I highly doubt they would give up our location."

“This is true and who do you think this traitor is? I’m quite curious." Islands continues to watch Roxanne. 

Roxanne stops behind Irons seat at the foot of the table, directly in front of Integra. She looks right at her mother and Addison. "Someone in this room. Have you noticed Walter and guards are not joining us today?"

“That did catch my eye. And why aren’t they?"

"Simple. I trust Walter with my life and The Wild Geese as well. They also both understand crossing is a death sentence." She turns again to keep walking. Death is getting excited. Feeding off the emotions from the men in the room.

That’s when Islands starts to grow nervous. His palms becoming sweaty as he grips his seat. Roxanne gets that devilish smirk on her face holding her arms behind her back once more. "To sell out one's own colleague for protection. To betray the Queen and country. It's such a cowards thing to do." Roxanne stops behind Islands seat. The fear rolls off in waves, and Death feeds on it.

The man doesn’t speak, only continuing to look down at the wooden table. Roxanne flicks her eyes to Integra and Addison behind her sunglasses. Almost like she's asking for permission to start the REAL fun.

Integra nods slowly with a cold smile. Addison waves a hand signaling that she’s listening. 

Roxanne takes off her sunglasses tossing them on the table. The frames echoing on the wood as she grabs the sides of Islands stand. "So Islands," She spins him around and slams a foot down on the edge of the seat between his legs. "How are the Nazis doing? I've missed kicking their asses." Crimson eyes for him to see. She will get this man to break.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Roxanne." He lies after a harsh swallow. Hands continue to grip the arm of the chair as the other councilmembers start a murmur to each other. 

"Oh Islands. I think you forget who YOU are dealing with. I'm a Hellsing. I'm your best friend's granddaughter. I'm the child of The Iron Maiden herself," She leans over closer to his face. "Do NOT play games with me good Sir." She gets Integra's stare, but instead of ice, there's fire.

The Council member closes his eyes for a moment and swallows. “I-it was me, I am the one that gave the location of the Hellsing Organization, they offered me protection and money."

The other members gasp as Integra sits back taking another puff of her cigar adjusting Addison slightly. The Heir smirks and drops her foot from the seat standing tall again. "How long? How many secrets have you given to them?"

“A-around 4 months, as far as secrets go I only gave information on your location.”

Roxanne looks towards 'Integra' again. Her gaze really landing on a certain blond Angel in her lap. Addison looks towards Islands then nods. “That is the truth.” she replies while playing with Integra's cross. 

Roxanne looks back to Islands. "Nazi and the location you are meeting?" Her body seems to relax as she crosses her arms. A false sense of security for the man.

“I don’t know the Nazi personally, they send a different one each time, and the location varies.” He states nervously.

Crimson eyes look at silver again. 

Addison shifts slightly in Integra's lap then shakes her head. “That’s a lie.”

A heart beat passes. Hands slam down on the arms of Islands chair. Death leaning over to look the man in the eyes. "Try again." Her voice cuts air.

“I-I'm speaking the truth!” He exclaims. The council members continue to talk among themselves. Death seems to growl.

"Islands my grandfather may have drowned his woes in alcohol and cheap women but he was not dumb. You were his best friend for a reason. You are smart. A smart man would KNOW which Nazi he's dealing with. One wouldn't head to battle without knowing the enemy would they?" Fear feeds Death.

“Okay! Okay! It’s a guy named Tremor, I always meet him at Fairview Park in Dublin Ireland. H-he’s waiting for me now. I was planning on meeting him after this meeting! Honest!”

Death glances at Life, her fingers curling around the arms of the chair. Nearly breaking it, Sin is dancing up Death's spine. Death brushes it off.

Life glances towards The Imposter then towards Death. “He speaks the truth.” She says softly.

Death smirks and leans down by Islands ear. "Get the fuck outta my house. If I ever see you again, you WILL see a Hellsing's true potential." She growls out into his ear.

The man quickly gets out of his chair and runs out of the room, nearly tripping over his own feet to get to the door. Addison calls out “Sir Islands has been ejected!”

Roxanne stands back up, smiling this time at Addison's joke as she grabs her sunglasses sliding them back on and fixing the chair Islands once sat in. Integra leans forward snuffing out her cigar in the ashtray, folding her hands in front of her chin and mouth. It's a typical thing for Integra to do at meetings but the fact Roxanne can see Addison makes her bite back laughter.

Addison looks towards Integra innocently and gently reaches up to move Integra's hand so she can tap it with her own as a small high five. “We did it! I was helpful!”

Integra snorts and quickly shakes her hand as if to play it off as a small hand spasm. Roxanne has to lean on the table and force her laugh out as a chuckle. She stands tall again looking at Integra. "Orders mother? My team is on stand-by just as you asked."

“You, Vexia, and Winkle go to Ireland and take down this vampire. Take any information that he has and bring it back to me." She states calmly.

Roxanne bows at her waist, lowering her head to her mother. "As your orders. Blackened Hearts will not fail you." She turns to leave pulling the door open. 

The Iron Maiden nods slowly and jumps ever so slightly as Addison calls out. “Be safe! Just call my name and I’ll be there!”

Roxanne leaves the council room; shutting the door and takes off in a full sprint down the hall, around corners, jumping a few stairs, and outside through a side door heading down to the shooting range. Her skin and heart dancing at the thought of a real fight for the first time in months. A new Nazi sparks Roxanne's thirst for violence; she wonders how powerful this 'Tremor' is.

When approaching the shooting range; Vexia is seen helping a few Geese set up new targets. The targets have been getting destroyed a lot quicker these days with the amount of bullets that go through them. 

Rip is sitting off to the side with Vivian cleaning her musket. The child happily leaning up against her mother watching the gun with pure interest in her green eyes. 

"Vexia!" She runs down the range with this pure look of glee on her face. Roxanne's voice has a joyous tone to it.

Vexia looks up and pats a Goose's back before walking over. Wearing a wife beater top with some jeans. Her Wild Geese jacket hanging over her shoulder. “Yesssss?”

Stopping just short of running into the Little Captain as she's done a billion times, Roxanne's Hellsing crest belt buckle shines in the light. "There is a new Nazi. Islands has been selling out our locations to Millennium." Crimson eyes thirst as they look through sunglasses.

Vexia grins and lets out a chuckle before looking up at the sky. The scars from Zorin's scythe are suddenly very visible in the clouded sunlight. “Alors nous allons botter le cul des nazis, lui arracher un membre et danser dans les rivières de sang qu'il répand?"(So we are going to kick Nazi ass, tear him limb from limb and dance in the rivers of blood he spills?) She speaks smoothly, those blue eyes flash crimson. 

Roxanne puts a hand on Vexia's shoulder. "Exact partenerul meu criminal." (Exactly my Partner-In-Crime.) She glances over her sunglasses towards Rip and uses a free hand to wave her over.

The Tall woman kisses Vivian's head before standing up and walking over with that musket. “Hmmm yes?”

A manic Alucard-like smirk appears on Roxanne's lips showing her fangs. "Integra has asked us to take care of this, how shall we say, issue?" She glances between the two women.

The thought of tearing into some ghouls is so satisfying to the Bernadotte and quenches her blood lust. It has been a long while since she had a good fight. At the first sight of blood the French woman would probably tip into a blood rage and everyone knew it. The Vixen chuckles darkly. “Just tell me where to.”

"Fairview Park, Dublin Ireland. His name is Tremor. Other then he's a Nazi, I know nothing. We are going in blind." Oddly enough she contradicts what she told Islands earlier.

The French woman grabs onto her fiancé and her sister before they just vanish from the shooting range. 

********  
The three of them appear in a large open field. The playground and a skating park can be seen in the distance. The first sound they hear is the groaning of a ghoul, Roxanne stumbles back swiftly only to see Vexia has landed them right on top of a ghoul. Jerking her head up she can see more with a handful of Nazi vampire soldiers mixed in. Far more than the normal 10-40 they are used to dealing with. The three women are probably staring down close to 80-100 enemies.

Vexia growls viciously and grabs her gauntlets from her belt. Rip loads her musket with ease and holds the gun out in front of her with one long arm. Roxanne smirks, pulling out Reaper and chambering a round, her crimson eyes narrow to the enemies as she raises Reaper and let's off one shot into the closet ghoul. Right between the eyes.

At the smell and sight of blood, Vexia's eyes turn crimson and her pupils turn to pin pricks. She lets out a snarl before tackling a ghoul and tearing into it like a vicious animal. The noises coming from her throat would send chills down any mortal spine. 

Roxanne slowly lowers Reaper watching Vexia tear into ghouls. She KNOWS how violent Vexia's blood rages can get after a while and it provides a nice show. It works for them; Vexia takes on the ghouls with a little help every now and then. Roxanne goes after the main target. It's what makes them so efficient at their jobs.

While running down the path towards the play area it seems oddly quiet. The only sound is the occasional fire of Rip's musket in the distance. When approaching the playground a tall lanky man is seen leaning against the slide smoking a cigarette. He brushes his brunette hair back and grins towards Roxanne. “I was wondering when you’d show up. Islands couldn't stay hidden from you, forever." He chuckles, in his freehand is a large silver shining whip. 

Roxanne stops walking and smiles. "You must be Tremor. I see my reputation speaks for me." She rocks on her feet lightly. There is a lot of open space, with Roxanne's speed this shit should be easy.

"I’ve heard lots about Death Spawn and The Vixen.” He walks out from the shadow and throws his cigarette to the ground. The silver chain of his whip being heard dragging behind him. 

Roxanne swallows, noticing the chain in the moonlight. She raises Reaper and levels it with his head. "Good things I hope. Nazis have a funny way of spinning the truth, ya know." She lets out a breath trying to calm her racing heart. Silver scares her, it scares any self respecting vampire.

The man only gives another grin before raising his hand with the silver chain whip and bringing it down in such an angle that it is able to smack the Reaper out of her hand. “I don’t think you’ll be needing that.” He states calmly. 

Burning pain is all Roxanne feels in her right hand as she stumbles to the side. She watches her flesh turn an angry shade of red as smoke curls up from her flesh. Tremor is fast with that whip. It's sharp and cut right through her glove towards her skin. Good thing Roxanne is faster and sharper. She snarls and looks at Tremor before jerking her body towards the Nazi, pushing her legs as fast as they can go trying to close the distance between them. Roxanne wanted a fight and she's got one now.

The man yawns mockingly and casually steps to the side before raising his hand again. It’s as if he didn’t move with how quickly he did it. Suddenly that chain is wrapped around her right leg and being yanked so she hits the ground, as quickly as the chain is there, it is gone. He won’t need to use it again anytime soon. He knows that Roxanne won’t be able to use her legs now. 

Roxanne hits the ground and lets out a painful scream. The silver cut through her jeans and into her flesh. Her flesh is burning as she lays on the park ground letting out an ear piercing cries. Her greatest assist has just been taken from her, Reaper is all the way on the other side of the playground. Death is defenseless.

********  
Back in the field where the ghouls and Nazi vampire soldiers are; Vex is easily tearing into the corpses. Blood absolutely covering her, her once white tank top is now stained crimson. The woman slings another torn body behind her in a pile. Her chest heaving as she licks some blood off her hands, she ditched her gauntlets not long into the fight.

Rip is just standing there leaning on her musket watching her fiance in awe. Vexia's blood rages will always hold the German in a trance. Such violence coming from a small frame, she's a whirlwind of violence and rage. Winkle understands why she was always told to stay out of Vexia's grabbing range. The Vixen is unstoppable like this.

The Vixen slings a leg of the last ghoul behind her, happily starting to bash its skull beneath her boot. She chuckles darkly when the helpless corpse stops moving. She then looks up and glances around the field and lets out a loud cackle when seeing the piles of beings she had slaughtered. Her crimson eyes then snap towards Rip. 

Winkle holds out her hand to Vexia. "My Dear, that was beautiful in the most bloody way possible. I find your power thrilling!"

The Vixen walks over and grabs Rip's hand. Her chest is still heaving as bloody footprints trailing behind her. “I’m glad you enjoyed the show." She whispers. Rip smirks and leans over to press a kiss to Vexia's bloody lips as there is an ear piercing cry. Not just any cry, Roxanne's pained cry. Nearly like the one back when she died.

At this Vexia, pulls away from her lover and sprints in the direction of her sister. “ROXANNE!” She screams. Her gauntlets back on her hands as she runs as fast as she can. 

When seeing Tremor towering over the Hellsing she snarls and launches herself at him. Tremor simply raises an arm and knocks the small French woman back. "You must be the child of the Big-Titted Police Girl." He speaks so calmly.

Vexia lets out another growl and swings at the man with those platinum blades. “You're damn right I am, You Nazi Fuck!”

Tremor gets that smirk back, just like Roxanne, one barely sees the man move. One second the whip is on his hip, the next it's around Vexia's neck and pulling tight. Silver cutting into her flesh causing a deep burn that lingers as her skin smokes.

Vexia drops her gauntlets and desperately tries to pull the chain off only to burn her hands. She gags loudly as Tremor pulls tighter. “Dumb French bitch!" He calls out as he pulls tighter; fully intending on killing the Bernadotte. With the French one out of the way, Hellsing will be easy to dispose of. 

Roxanne finally gets her bearings enough to slam her good boot into the back of Tremor's knee. A bruise starting to form around Hellsing's mouth where Tremor punched her for getting mouthy.

Tremor growls and uses his freehand to grab the Hellsing by the front of the shirt and slings her. That grip on that whip only tightening in frustration. 

Roxanne hits one of the slides on the playground full force and groans just laying there as blood runs down her leg. Her chest suddenly feels tight like she can't breath. Vexia has black dots dancing in her vision and just as she's about to pass out, that damn musket fire echos through the park.

Tremor lets out a loud groan when feeling a stinging in his thigh. He lets the whip go but Vex is too weak to really remove the chain from around her neck. Tremor spins on his heel and growls. “Fancy seeing you again Winkle. You traitorous Bitch."

Winkle catches the bullet between her fingers and reloads it into the musket raising it again. "You all keep saying that. Honestly it's starting to sound like my code name." She fires again with that glint covering her glasses. This time the bullet passes through Tremor's hand he uses with the whip.

He screams loudly and holds his wounded hand to his chest. “You left everything just to be with a French Whore. Everyone knows what happened in France. She had it coming!” Tremor chuckles. He is going to go out with a bang. 

Rip snarls and has the bullet turn suddenly slamming into the back of Tremor's skull so it comes out of his mouth. "Will you please shut the FUCK up. You have a worse tongue then Jan."

The Nazi stumbles and trips over Vexia's leg, the French woman still unmoving. Tremor falls onto his back as he tries to desperately heal his wounds. He knows Winkle has the upper hand here, he wasn’t stupid.

Rip steps over as she catches her bullet. Using one hand to reload she kneels down to loosen the whip around Vexia's neck some more ignoring how her own skin is burning slightly from being so close. Roxanne finally slides off the side of the slide and lands on her bad leg crying out again. Her own vision dances as her stomach flips.

Vexia looks up towards Rip in a daze then looks towards her sister. Her vision is still spotty. Tremor groans loudly from the ground. Roxanne sways slightly as she sits on her bad leg. She's having issues trying to heal herself.

Rip Van Winkle stands up and places a foot on Tremor's chest and points her musket down at him. The crazy glinting grin appears on her face. Her glasses glinting as well. "Check your privilege." And she fires into his forehead. Point blank range. 

The man goes limp and stares up at the night sky with glazed over eyes. Blood pooling underneath his head. 

Rip swiftly drops her musket and turns to Vexia slowly helping her sit up on her butt supporting her back. "Vexia, can you breathe?"

She nods slightly and lets her head lull to the side tiredly. Her neck is raw, red, and splitting skin in a few places bleeding slowly. She is gonna pass out at any moment. The only thing that leaves her lips being. “R-Roxanne." Rip snaps her head over to the dhampir.

Roxanne is leaning on her arms sitting on her bad leg. Her head hangs low as she stares at the ground. White hair doing as it wishes. Her right hand is raw, red, split and bleeding. Thankfully the smoking has stopped. Her right leg is all but broken. Raw, red, split, bleeding and she can't heal either wound. She had her ass handed to her. She is upset with herself. She's never met someone faster than her till tonight and he nearly caused Death her life. Roxanne Rose Wingates Hellsing has failed for the first time in her life. Dear Lord she hates herself for it. 

"Addison."

Is the only name she speaks. So quiet under her breath, Roxanne wonders if the Angel even heard her.

Addison appears immediately after her name is whispered, holding her sword out ready to defend the three if needed. Once seeing that there is no danger around, the sword vanishes and she jogs towards Roxanne. She looks over her shoulder at Vexia who’s passed the fuck out. “I’m gonna bring you to your room and then I’ll come back and get them.” The Angel explains softly. 

All Roxanne can do is nod. This guilt crawling up her back. She FAILED. How could she fail. Her first night back into full action and she fucked up.

Addison grabs the Hellsing and vanishes, leaving Vexia slumped into Rip. Her neck smells of burnt flesh.


	27. Childhood Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Childhood abuse, extreme violence, Child in danger, drugs
> 
> Schrodinger is severely different in this AU. He's based off more of what we first believed him to be back years ago when we first got into Hellsing. While still a living paradox, Schro is younger in looks, around 7 or 8. Hes still old in terms of being a werewolf/cat boy experiment.

One Week Later  
Laundry day in the Hellsing manor is a blessing or a curse depending on how you look at it. Rip, Alucard, Lucas, and Pip see it as a blessing cause their lovers are normally dressed in the most random and unprofessional stuff. For Roxanne, it's a curse this week. She normally has a pair of backup gloves for this day, but when Tremor sliced open her everyday gloves, she was forced to use the backups. Thus both pairs are dirty so she is forced to be extra careful throughout the day.

The Hellsing manor is fairly quiet tonight. Pip is busy training with the Geese, Seras and Alucard are on a mission and Addison is gone on Angel duties. Leaving only Integra, Walter, Rip, Vexia, and Vivian. Although the child hasn’t really been seen today.

Roxanne happens to be walking through the basement with her bare hands stuffed into her hoodie pockets as she passes Vivian's room. Stopping in her tracks, feeling a strong sense of emotions from the room past the iron door. The small child is heard sniffling from inside. Her emotions are all over the place, the strongest one being fear. What is going on with the small Norwegian? 

Roxanne knocks lightly on the iron door with the back of her hand. "Hey Viv? Can I come in?" The Romanian woman cocks her head to the side listening, trying to sort the emotions out in her own head to better help her niece.

“Y-yeah." She whispers. Roxanne wouldn't have heard it, if it wasn't for her vampire hearing. When opening the door, the dark haired child is curled up on her bed hugging her pillow close.

Roxanne carefully shuts the iron door behind her stepping lightly over to the bed. The emotions, now inside the room, are far stronger than Roxanne first thought. "You okay Kid? We haven't seen ya all day. You not feeling well?"

“J-just sick.” she mutters, its an obvious lie. She definitely didn’t wanna speak about what’s on her mind. The flashbacks, the damn flashbacks come and go so often nowadays.

"Uh-hu," Roxanne decided not to call the child out on the lie directly. "So may I ask why your emotions are so scattered? It's like a bunch of little ants are zigzagging across your soul." The ivory haired woman lays back on Vivian's bed so her legs are off the side. 

The child tenses slightly, although it was enough to be noticeable. She had momentarily forgotten that her aunt could feel her emotions. Roxanne cocks an eyebrow into an arch. "You don't have to speak it outloud and I won't force you to show me. However not much can slip past me in the manor. That being said," She rolls over so she's facing Vivian better. "May I take a peek into that glorious chaotic brain of yours?"

The nine-year-old scoots closer to Roxanne and sniffles. “Y-yeah, you can.” she whispers. Tears streaming down her cheeks from green eyes.

The Psychological Vampire reaches out and carefully lays her bare hand across Vivian's forehead. Due to her abilities, Roxanne can see other peoples memories from their own perspective. Hellsing could not have been less prepared for what she sees. 

Dear God....What the actual fuck has this child been through. A tall man is standing over Vivian screaming as he waves a beer bottle around. His speech is slurred for he is heavily drunk. The house that Vivian is standing in is absolutely disgusting; glass bottles, syringes, and trash laying all across the floor, not a single toy in sight. Behind the man was a woman lounging on the couch with a syringe in one hand and a TV remote in the other. Not paying a lick of attention towards the man who’s screaming at the child.

Roxanne swiftly pulls her hand away as she sits up in shock. Her crimson eyes wide as Sin's needles dance under her skin. This is what Vivian has been experiencing in her head? These are the people she had to call her family?! Suddenly, it makes sense why the child was so unafraid of vampires and being brought into a world of darkness. She's already been through hell and she's only 9. What else can the world throw at her?

Those green eyes glance towards Roxanne nervously and she swallows. Her heart rate escalates slightly as she watches the Hellsing.

Roxanne takes a deep breath pushing her anger to the far back of her mind as she reaches an arm out to pull the child close if she wished. Her hoodie sleeve pulled down over her hand. "Viv. I…come here." Her voice is soft. Much like how Integra is with Addison.

Vivian slowly crawls over so she’s leaning against the other, letting Roxanne wrap her arms around her. The Norwegian sniffles softly and lets out a small whine. The vampire runs a covered hand up and down Vivian's arm sighing. "Vampires aren't the scariest thing to go bump in the night to you. They aren't the demons mortals make them out to be. If anything to you, vampires are probably a blessing in disguise."

She nods slowly and lets out a small yawn. Vivian pulls away after a few moments and just curls up on her bed. “Thank you auntie…”

Roxanne slowly stands up. "Of course Kid. Anytime, don't be afraid to ask. Do you need me to get you anything?"

She shakes her head and glances at the Hellsing. “I’m just gonna take a nap.”

"Rest up Kid. Sleeping during the day is normal in this house." Roxanne snickers opening the door.

The moment Roxanne steps into the hallway and closes Vivian's door, Sin and anger consume her again. Needles stab at her soul under her skin as she turns and walks swiftly through the halls trying to find Vexia while trying to keep her feelings together. That same memory from Vivian on a loop in her brain. Roxanne's fangs cut into her lip to draw blood as she picks up the pace.

Roxanne turns into the makeshift family room to see Vexia laying on Rip on the couch, the two of them sleeping soundly. Vexia's head tucked underneath the German's chin. Death Spawn snatches an empty water bottle off the table and throws it damn near violently at Vexia, not checking her own strength.

Vexia yelps when it hits her. Her head smacking Rip's chin harshly as she sits up. “What the fuck!?” She groans. 

Death Spawn is clearly angry. She's pacing in front of the couch going off in Romanian speaking very fast. Her hands curled into fist, some blood running down her chin. It's hard to tell if Roxanne is angry or if it's just an angry mood swing caused by her powers.

Vexia slowly stands up and looks towards her sister. “What the heck happened? I can’t understand what you’re saying."

Roxanne stops pacing and takes a deep breath then talks still speaking fast at certain points. "Listen, I was walking by Viv's room and felt a tonofemotion. So naturally, I wenttocheck on her and-" She groans and just holds her bare hands out to Vexia.

Vexia slowly takes those hands knowing full well what will happen whenever she does but she needs answers. And what better way to figure out answers then to see them for yourself. 

The emotions, the sights, the smells, the feelings all from a child's point of view are thrown into Vexia's mind at a force Roxanne probably didn't mean to us. The same thing Roxanne had experienced when poking inside Vivian's brain, is now being shown to Vivian's own mother.

Vexia stumbles slightly in shock and swallows hard while watching everything play out. Those blue eyes flash crimson once the memories are finished playing out. Vexia turns, grabs Rip's curl, and yanks it. “You need to go lay down with Viv!"

Rip whines and swats Vexia's hand away not really noticing the anger at first. "But I'm comfortable here. Can't she come lay down with me?" The German mutters sleepy.

“RIP! Get off of your nonexistent ass and go lay with our kid!” Vexia basically snarls while yanking that curl again as she snatchs her bag off the floor. Roxanne unfortunately didn't have hers at the moment, she needs a new one. The strap finally gave out.

Rip jerks up suddenly and whines. She stands up and walks very swiftly to Vivian's room as Roxanne grabs Vexia's shoulders. Her words coming out in deep growls from her chest. "Listen to me. Everything we are about to do will NEVER be spoken of once we return. We are not going as Hellsing and Bernadotte. We are not going as Powers and Winkle. We are not going as Roxanne and Vexia. We ARE going as Death Spawn and The Vexen." Crimson eyes dance in rage like the deep flames of hell.

The woman growls slightly and nods in agreement. “I’m gonna tear them to shreds. I’m gonna gut them. I'm going to make them pay Roxanne.” She whispers darkly.

"I don't expect anything less Vixen. Do you remember her home address from her file?"

She doesn’t respond, only grabbing Roxanne and suddenly they’re in front of an old run down trailer. Death Spawn locks her jaw climbing up 4 steps to the porch with ease. She draws her foot back and kicks the door in with way more force then needed. It doesn't matter, rage and anger have consumed Roxanne and Vexia. Very few things can get through to them like this.

The Vixen doesn’t even hesitate to tackle the man in Vivian's flashbacks, not wanting to even use her blades. She just needs to kill this man with her hands and teeth. Death Spawn looks up to the woman who is so far out in a goddamn high she probably doesn't even realize what's happening. 

Death looks back to Vixen speaking darkly. "We seem to be out in the middle of nowhere… make him scream as much as you wish Vixen." She reaches into her hoodie pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

She grins. "With fucking pleasure,” She screams then slings that man through a wall and into a bedroom. “I'M GONNA GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!”

The man groans landing in another room, it honestly didn't take much to put the man through a wall. They are so thin and littered with holes already. "W-who the fuck are you?! Get out of my house before I fucking shoot ya!!!"

“I’d like to see you try and shoot me, you’re a pathetic excuse of a human being! YOU HURT HER! YOU HURT MY BABY!” Vixen grabs the man's arm and easily snaps it. 

The man cries out in pain and tries to kick her away, which is pretty much useless given he's so drunk at the moment he's seeing 3 of Vixen. "The fuck you on about Bitch?!?"

“Does the name Vivian ring a bell,” She asks coldly, slamming his head into his gun safe. “The child you abused! That innocent girl that had to grow up too fast, the one you abandoned!” She screams in rage before showing those sharp fangs. 

The man starts crying in pain as he grabs at Vixen's shirt. "Y-you mean the mistake?! The one who drained our money?!" He spits out blood and teeth. Even his blood reeks of alcohol.

Her pupils turn to pin-pricks before slamming his head against the safe again. Vixen snarls and runs her fangs over his jugular while using her freehand to grab one of her gauntlets and slam it into his crotch.

The man screams bloody murder trying to throw a fist into her face. Perhaps it's drunken luck but the man's fist does land on her jaw. "YOU CRAZY BITCH I NEEDED THOSE!!! FUCCCKKK!!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!! Y-YOU MONSTER!!!"

The Vixen chuckles and grabs the hand that has just hit her before biting into it and completely amputating it. Spitting the limb out of her mouth, “I'll never be the monster that you are,” She screams holding his head back. “SAY HER NAME!!! FUCKING SAY IT!”

"VIVIAN!!!!" This shitstain sounds like a little bitch as he screams. The Vixen has heard mainly screams from dying ghoul sluts. The French woman slams her gauntlet blade into his throat, ending his pathetic life. That last breath of air is music to her ears.

Out in the living room, Death Spawn is simply smoking a cigarette standing in front of the woman just, watching her. It doesn't look like she's laid a hand on the women. Death has never been this curious about a mortal before. 

The Vixen continues slamming the lifeless man's head into the metal safe and stabbing at him. “FUCKING BASTARD!!! YOU HURT MY BABY YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!”

Death Spawn looks away from the woman and blows out smoke whistling to The Vixen. "Hey! He's dead! Don't desecrate the body! Just makes you low."

Vexia doesn’t listen, not one bit. She continues stabbing him, she doesn’t care if it’s monstrous of her to keep mauling him. She doesn’t care one bit. Her chest heaving as she continues her sinful actions. 

Roxanne freezes. The emotions coming off of Vexia; She's felt those before, oh God she's felt those before, all the way back in France on herself when she was beating Zorin. When she tried to kill Addison. Sin is COVERING Vexia's mind. 

She flicks the cigarette off to some place rushing over and wraps her arms around Vexia from behind, pulling her away with whatever strength she can find. "Vexia stop! He's dead!"

“HE HURT HER!” Vexia screams, struggling to try and stab at him. She wouldn’t hurt Roxanne, she just needs to see his limbs torn and his organs laying about. She needs to see more blood.

Roxanne holds Vexia's back to her chest as tight as she can. "You need to calm down! You're going to tip into HellBringer! You're not a sinful person Vexia!"

The woman sniffles and relaxes then drops her gauntlets. “T-they hurt my baby." She whimpers, bloody tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Roxanne slowly sinks to the floor holding Vexia still, pushing back the sick feeling in her gut from the emotions rolling off of Vexia. "I know V. I know. They hurt her, but they can't anymore. She's safe in London, in the basement of Hellsing Manor. The Wild Geese will keep her safe. Rip will keep her safe. YOU will keep her safe."

Vexia nods slowly and closes her eyes while trying to relax. “She’s safe....she’s at home laying with Rip.” She mutters. 

"Precisely. When we get home you and Vivian can go do whatever you want. I'll take your shifts tonight if you have any." Roxanne slowly loosens her arms around Vexia.

The Vixen slowly stands up. “I need to burn this place to the ground Roxanne. Please let me do this."

Roxanne pushes herself up on her feet. "I'll grant you this wish. I think the cunt OD'd anyway. Can't hear her heart anymore," She pats her pockets pulling out her black zippo lighter. "Don't FUCKING lose this lighter. I don't have the cheap BICs with me, they are in my bag." The black zippo lighter is among Roxanne's family heirlooms. She finds good luck in carrying with her. Belonging to Arthur during World War 2, then Integra took it when he passed, finally landing in Roxanne's hands when Integra caught her smoking the first time. A worn and faded Hellsing crest logo on the side.

Vex snatchs the damn thing and grabs the man's half drunk bottle of beer and smashes it against the window. The alcohol splatters on the curtain and Vexia quickly sets it aflame. Roxanne turns to run out. "Fucking hell let me leave first goddamn it!!" She exclaims, stumbling out of the house jumping down the porches 4 steps with ease.

Vexia calmly walks out after her and turns to look at the now burning house which went up rather quickly due to the poor quality of its material. Roxanne glances at Vexia and nudges her gently. "Smoke for your thoughts?"

She holds out her hand for a cigarette while continuing to hold the lighter. “I’m glad I know why she gets so nervous around alcohol... those monsters."

Rox places a cigarette into Vexia's hand and gets one out for herself. "Mortals have the audacity to say vampires are the things that go bump in the night when they are worse than us. There is no such thing called 'a man'." At a young age Alucard always told Roxanne 'Only a man can hope to kill a monster.' As she grew older, Roxanne realized there is no such thing as 'a man'. Only monsters roam the Earth.

Vexia lights the cigarette before handing back the lighter. “Only monsters can kill monsters and Addison.” She chuckles. 

Roxanne flicks the flame again, only to stare at it for a moment. "I beg to differ there dear sister." She touches the feather necklace under her hoodie with her free hand before lighting the cigarette and closing the lighter. Reaper rests heavy on her thigh, a pure soul wouldn't have grabbed at it. To commit the big Sin, even Alucard looks down on it.

The French woman turns to look away from the burning house. “Mind if we take a walk?”

"Lead the way V," Roxanne blows smoke off to the side. "Gotta get the Sin outta your system and shake my anger off."

The Woman leads them out of sight of the burning trailer and into the woods, continuing to smoke that cigarette and flick the ash. Roxanne folds her hands behind her head keeping the cigarette between her lips. "You think we are gonna beat Millennium?"

“I know we’re gonna beat them.” she replies softly, putting her cigarette out. Vex reaches in her bag to pull out a Debbie cake. The woman had always kept snacks in her bag, especially after adopting Vivian.

Roxanne shifts uncomfortably shaking her right leg a few times taking a drag of her cigarette. A large continuous scar wraps around her leg from the silver whip. "Ya think. I think I need to get faster." The guilt of being too slow. Not being good enough is coming to haunt her again. That failure with Tremor has Roxanne in a funny spot mentally. 

The woman takes a bite of her snack cake then rubs her neck. “You need to stop feeling like a failure," How the fuck did the French Vampire know? "You got injured Roxanne. So did I, does that make me a failure?” She turns towards Roxanne and watches her coldly. Vexia is giving tough love, sister to sister. 

Roxanne shifts uncomfortably in Vexia's gaze, it's one of the few that can make her squirm. She drops the cigarette and stomps it out. "No, it doesn't. But I mean I… Hellsing," She runs a hand through her hair and breaths out. "Is it that noticeable?"

“Yes and I realize you're a Hellsing. Just like I’m just a Bernadotte. You weren’t fast enough ONCE! Stop feeling guilty about it okay? I rely on my strength and flexibility. I couldn’t sling Zorin away when she blinded me. I couldn’t shove .....her off! So stop pulling the Hellsing card. I’m WELL aware that you're a Hellsing, I’m reminded every day.”

Roxanne stops walking tilting her head. "Fuck that mean?" She glances the French woman up and down trying to get an emotional read. There is a faint trace of...something behind her. Roxanne couldn't pick it up clearly. Perhaps a mortal camping.

Vexia locks her jaw and takes a deep breath. “J-just forget it Roxanne."

"Tell me Bernadotte." Roxanne plants her feet firmly on the ground.

“Fine, you wanna know? It’s always about how strong you are! Death Spawn, The No-Life-Princess! You matter Roxanne, Addison has even stated this. But you know what happens to me? I’m known as YOUR SIDEKICK. I’m nothing without you. Sure, I’m the child of The Great Victoria but nobody remembers that.” She exclaims. Vexia's emotions are all out of whack, it's hard for Roxanne to pinpoint just one and grab onto it. Deseree is toying with her brain and it was so obvious. Sin is still clinging to a deep part of her brain.

Roxanne swallows hard. She wants to snap. She wants to yell at Vexia. To let rage consume her once more, to feel the power that feeds through her soul as she gets angry. Yet something makes her stop, this isn't Vexia. It is but her deep buried emotions she tends to normally keep to herself. 

Taking a deep breath Roxanne takes the higher road. The dhampir holds up her hands and takes a step back from Vexia. "You're right. I'm sorry. You've never been a sidekick to me. I've always saw you as my equal." She tries to keep her voice soft while giving Vexia the space she needs. Emotions are bouncing off of each other, like Vexia can't decide what to feel.

Vexia rubs at the scar around her neck and swallows hard. “I-I’m nothing! I’m nothing without you Roxanne. W-why can’t I be important," She asks shakily, tears welding in her eyes as she tries to come up with words. Her eyes flashing hazel then back to blue, green, crimson. All of those souls fighting for control before she just freezes. Her eyes seeming... blended. Every soul within those eyes as she asks a simple question in a slightly distorted voice. “Who am I?”

Roxanne stands in stunned silence for a moment before she reaches out and grabs Vexia's wrists kneeling down so she's shorter. "You're Vexia Marie Bernadotte. The Vexin! The Future Captain of The Wild Geese! HellBringer! You're 4 foot 11 inches. You're French and have ginger hair! You brought down a psychological vampire by yourself! You got a Nazi to leave and fall in love with you! You're a mother. You have a beautiful daughter. You're engaged! You-you," Roxanne stumbles over her words as she speaks. "You're amazing! I've never seen someone fight with such a passion as you do! To go out of your way to bring joy and comfort to others! You make grown men weep at your feet when you walk! You can play the violin better than any person who walks this Earth! You look death in the face and spit when he tries to take your hand. You pull pranks that have everyone laughing on their knees and crying. You can cheer people up with a few simple words or a well placed joke! You willingly give up food and blood to people who need it even if you need it more. Fucking hell Vexia," Roxanne grabs her face. "You're my sister!" Roxanne's voice rings out through the woods in a panic, leaving the word 'sister' hanging there in the wind.

The small woman looks down at Roxanne and blinks tiredly, those eyes slowly fade back to blue. The Vixen puts her hands over Roxanne's and begins to quietly weep. She’s stayed so strong for the past months. The accident, getting blinded, raped, losing Quinton, nearly losing her daughter in the desert, being told that she’s not real. It all just hits her at once. 

Roxanne gently pulls Vexia into her lap just rocking her back and forth letting the back of her ginger hair gently rubbing the back of her skull trying to help her work through her emotions. Thankfully Roxanne's powers don't activate… because they are so focused on a new string of emotions somewhere around them. Roxanne just keeps pushing it away more worried about her sister for the moment, whoever it is that's watching them can get shot for all she cares.

Vexia continues sniffling against Hellsing, laying her head on the taller woman’s shoulder as she tries to calm herself. Hellsing brushes Bernadotte's loose hair from her face. "You aren't my sidekick. You never were and never will be. You are my Partner-In-Crime. My sister cousin. My equal. You came into this world first and I followed cause we NEED each other."

The French woman nods slowly and wraps her arms around the other, freezing when glancing over her sister's shoulder. “There’s a big wolf behind you." She mutters. 

"So that's where the emotions are from," Her voice is barely loud enough for her sister to hear. "You still trust me?"

“I always will." She whispers softly. Roxanne reaches down to pull Reaper out and unclick the safety using her boot heels to chamber a round. As soon as Roxanne hears that bullet chamber; she holds the back of Vexia's head and falls backwards extending Reaper out pointing to a large white wolf that looks almost ghost-like in appearance. Roxanne is now laying on her back protecting Vexia on her chest. Her shooting arm fully extended as she watches the wolf upside down.

The wolf backs up slightly and lets out a whine-

Suddenly a very familiar cat boy is standing in front of the large canine. "Wait don't shoot! We were just curious. We heard crying and wanted to be sure everyone was okay." 

Roxanne slowly lowers Reaper so it's resting against the ground. Even upside down it's hard to mistake the ragged Hitler Youth uniform clinging to the small boys frame. A pair of small cat ears poking up from blonde hair. Oddly enough, the arm band the boy normally wears with a swastika on it is gone. "Schrodinger?!" Roxanne half shoves Vexia off of her so she can roll onto her stomach and push up on her knees then feet in one smooth movement.

The living Paradox nods and points towards the wolf. “And that’s Hans!" he exclaims before running over and latching onto Roxanne leg. Hans trots over to Vex and nuzzles her hand. 

Roxanne looks down at the cat boy in surprise and looks at Vexia. She moves Reaper into her left hand and keeps her right hand up, not wanting to activate her powers. "Shouldn't you two be on the Zeppelin?"

“Oh no, we don’t like those meanies. They did something that made Hans extremely mad. They kicked him out but I left with him." Shro explains. Rip did mention that they hadn’t been seen for a while. 

Roxanne slowly lowers her hand to Schro's head, she knows what might happen. So biting the metaphorical bullet, she places her bare right hand down on Schro's head between his ears.

Surprisingly, Roxanne's powers did not take hold in the young catboy's mind, instead he let out a loud purr and nuzzles into her leg. It gives Roxanne this odd emotion she's never felt before and it honestly confused the girl. 

Roxanne kneels down to Schro's height continuing to pet his head. "How long have you two been out here?" She asks as Vexia is gently patting Han's head who’s resting in her lap. His fur matted and dirty.

He thinks for a moment. “Don’t know.... just a long time.” He says simply. For some reason those words make Roxanne's sorta beating heart cling to this small child.

She looks at Vexia. "Uhh… Vexia care to join in anytime today?"

“Shush I’m petting this poor boy.” Vexia mutters while continuing to pet Hans' head.

"The 'poor boy' tried to kill our Grandfather at 14 and this one tried to poison my dad." Roxanne is trying so hard to convince herself that they CAN NOT get attached. They used to be Nazis. Nazis they haven't seen in months. This could all be a ploy. Roxanne is NOT getting attached to Schro. She can't be a mother.

Hans lets out an apologetic whine and Shro frowns slightly. "We didn't want too Snow Lady." Schro kicks the dirt with his ruined shoes.

Vexia glances over and thinks for a moment. "I mean if we’re not sure about their intentions I’m fairly certain Addison will.”

Roxanne's crimson eyes widen. "You want to take the Ex Nazis back home?!" She half shrieks.

“I mean Rip's at home.” She states simply. 

Shro and Hans perk up. “Rip!? She’s with you? We miss her.” The cat boy exclaims excitedly. 

Roxanne pinches the bridge of her nose and growls towards the sky. She feels a headache coming on. "Fine! Fine. Fine. We can take them home."

Shro squeals happily and hugs Roxanne. “Thank you!” He exclaims as Vexia slowly stands up and walks over. Hans follows her closely. 

Roxanne freezes looking down at the Cat Boy. Her crimson eyes soften for a moment. She's never been good with kids. That's Vexia's thing, she's great with children. Hence why she's a mother, Roxanne couldn't possibly… Right? 

Vexia glances towards her sister with a knowing smile. “Are we ready?” She asks curiously.

Roxanne kneels down and picks Schro up sliding Reaper back into her thigh holster. "Let's go and pray ma and Walter are in good moods." Vexia snickers and grabs Roxanne's shoulder and places a hand on Hans head. Suddenly they’re in the Hellsing Foyer. 

The first thing that hits Roxanne is pure panic. It's the type of panic that has Roxanne falling to her knees grabbing her chest cause she can't breath, holding Schro closer so he doesn't get hurt. The odd part is, everything seems fine. The front door is intact. There's no gunfire or screaming. No scent of blood, well besides the faint traces that always seem to linger in the air.

Vexia glances around confused as Hans lays at her feet. Walter is seen holding an ice pack to his face while sitting on the stairs next to Integra. Rip is seen slowly walking from the basement. Vexia speaks up first. “What the fuck happened?”

Rip stops moving as Integra looks up from Walter. The Iron Maiden is the first to speak. "We got attacked. Sneak attack. One man. We already called Seras and Alucard back to the manor. Pip and the Geese are combing the place."

“Oh God, did we have any casualties," she swallows nervously. She didn’t like how Walter and Integra looked at her sympathetically. Vexia then notices she can’t hear that irregular heartbeat that she has memorized. “Wait....Where's Vivian?”

Rip walks over swiftly. "Don't blame Walter, We tried to get back as fast as we could."

Vexia begins to panic. “W-where is she!?" Vexia is trembling. She looks up at Rip fearfully. 

Rip swallows hard. "He took her."

Her eyes widen and she stumbles back. “N-no.....no no no no! VIVIAN!”

Rip drops to her knees grabbing Vexia's face. "We'll find her… . We-we have to!! I lost another one!!! Fuck!!!" She runs her hands through her hair starting to panic herself.

Vexia grips onto the German's suit and cries loudly. She promised she would protect Vivian, they both did. “N-no I c-can't lose her! Our baby!!!"

Rip just pulls Vexia closer and sobs, the German has finally broken. Lucas comes around the corner breathing hard from running. "We can't find her anywhere if she's hiding Sir. We've even checked the vents and Alucard's room as you asked."

Integra watches the two women on the floor and wipes a tear. She felt guilty which is rare. The Iron Maiden glances back up towards Lucas. "They can’t hear her heartbeat...she’s gone." Vexia continues holding onto Rip and trembling violently. She couldn’t lose her, her little Viv, she had just gotten her. 

Rip holds the back of Vexia's head rocking her gently. "He couldn't have gotten far. Walter said he was alone." Roxanne pulls herself up on step trying to catch her breath.

At this, Vexia struggles out of Rip's grasp. “I-I gotta find her! Maybe he is still on the property!” She exclaimed

Lucas steps down a few steps adjusting his coat. "We already swept the whole property, twice, three times even. It's like he wasn't even here. Not even an entry point."

She swallows hard, her heart is racing. Vexia sniffles and tucks her head under Rip's chin. “W-we’ve gotta find her." Vexia whines.

Integra stands up pushing her hair back. "Alucard and Seras should be back anytime now. We can pull all the World War 2 files from the library and pray there is something about this 'Rune', you called him."

Walter wipes some blood from his lip. “I’ve never seen him in my life. He was so quick.... I’m sorry." He says with defeat. 

Rip reaches out to hold Vexia again. "I'm not mad at you Walter. You tried and did buy me and The Geese time to get home."

Roxanne pulls herself up to her feet using the stair railing. "I'm helping too. I promised that Kid she would be safe with us. Lucas," She waves her bare left hand at Hans and Schro on the floor. "Watch them."


	28. What Remains of The Past

Rip Van Winkle can vaguely recall the locations of old Nazi bunkers used as safe heavens or escapes in World War 2. She can even recall Millennium using them as hiding places as they bid their time to resurface, before the Zeppelins. It gives them a place to start looking, Rip doubts Rune would take Vivian to Zeppelin. That would make his little game too easy. Rip wrote every single one down she could remember on a piece of paper that now hangs in the library of Hellsing Manor.

Wolfsburg, Germany

The Deserts of Saudi Arabia

Coimbra, Portugal

Wellington, New Zealand

4 locations. 4 leads. 4 chances to find Vivian. Hell starts on Thursday night.

Thursday  
Wolfsburg, Germany  
2 AM

Seras pushes open the large old metal door with a faded swastika on it. The door groaned and just simply fell over off its old hinges. A slope leading down to the bunker itself. The place reeked of death and crimes against nature/heaven. Roxanne’s skin crawled in disgust. The emotions of pure evil are still trapped in cement walls and cells.

With Alucard staying behind to help dig through files, since he was active during World War 2, the only 4 vampires present are Rip, Vexia, Seras, and Roxanne. All 4 in full hunting attire and as much ammo as they could carry, just in case. Thankfully no one really needs a flashlight.

Vexia steps inside the bunker and holds a hand up for everyone to be quiet for a moment. Listening closely in the hopes of hearing that heartbeat she has grown to love. She frowns after a few moments. "I don’t hear her but there’s no telling how big this place is.”

Rip closes her eyes, her musket over her shoulders. " Huge from what I can remember. One can get lost. The maps may still be intact on the walls."

Vexia gently rubs her lover’s side, she knew this was gonna be hard for her. Rip had explained that this was where she was turned into a vampire. The smallest out of everyone turns to Roxanne. "I think it would be best if we split into two groups."

Roxanne sighs adjusting her bag, which she finally got replaced. "I agree. Did you bring your comm?" She looks over at Vexia still wearing her sunglasses.

She nods tapping her ear. "Yup got it on me!” Vexia glances up at Rip. The German seems to be trying to push past her trauma to save her daughter. What if she's in there.

"I'll go with Seras. Well be on 2. You on 1. I'm assuming this bunker is set low underground so our phones probably won't work. Long wave comms may be our only form of communication. Let's find a map and spit up from there." The Hellsing takes a step inside making her way down a dirty slop. Her eyes adjust to the dark easily and swiftly.

Seras gently pets her daughter's head before following her niece. Glancing around before her eyes land on a map, she grabs onto it and yanks it off a wall before jogging to catch up. Roxanne taps her comm to talk to Vexia. "2 hours. Meet back up at the entrance. Try to remain radio silent unless you find her or find a fight you are unable to handle without backup." Roxanne knows this is Vexia and Rip's child but both of them have a very one track mind to save her. They aren't thinking about plans or safety.

“Yep, got it!” Vexia replies before going silent. Sera holds out a map towards Roxanne. “So if we continue going straight we should hit a lab.” She whispers softly. 

Roxanne nods to her blonde aunt speaking softly. "What are the chances we found her on the first shot?"

“Not sure, even I can’t hear her.” She whispers then freezes when hearing footsteps up ahead. Her niece stops and tilts her head slowly reaching for Reaper. She has her father's trigger finger.

Seras grins when seeing a Nazi step out into the hallway. He didn’t notice them surprisingly, for they were walking in the opposite direction. Roxanne smiles and holds a fist out to her aunt giving her a lopsided smile. The woman scoffs before holding out a fist and shaking it. At the same time Seras throws paper, Roxanne has thrown scissors. The ivory haired woman sticks her tongue out at her aunt wiggling in her spot. The woman grumbles quietly and leans back against a wall gesturing towards the Nazi.

Roxanne turns on heel walking down the hall at a fast paced light step. The closer she gets the to the Nazi the closer, Roxanne sinks to the floor and slower she moves, reaching for Reaper. It's not often she gets to work on stealth killings, at times she enjoyed them. Moving with shadows and taking your enemy by surprise gives Roxanne this thrill normal killing didn't.

The man turned to walk into a room….that happens to be filled with four other Nazi vampire soldiers. They all turn and blink in surprise as Roxanne slowly stands up and clears her throat. "Well hey. How are you lot doing? Nice house you get here." She drawls causally, hand resting on Reaper.

The vampires don’t seem to have their weapons on them at the moment. Well, all but one but that weapon is just a flimsy rifle. Seras jogs over and stands behind Roxanne with a grin. "Whatcha think Auntie. I'm feeling a little, ahh what's the word you and Vexia use?" She pops her knuckles. Thankfully her gloves have returned to their proper home on her hands. Her wedding band is around a chain on her neck.

Seras grabs a Nazi as they try to run past. Swinging them into a wall hard enough that one can hear their neck snap. “Playful.” She growls. 

Roxanne moves forward at her incredible speed, grabbing a Nazi's head and slams it down into the lip of a table. Using the momentum of her run to help drive his head into the lip to make up for what she lacks in strength. "That's the word." Roxanne snarls looking at her aunt. The No-Life-Princess, in that moment, looked like Alucard to the Police Girl. His blood lust played well on Roxanne's face. 

Seras chuckles, grabbing another vampire and slamming their head into a wall before shoving them to the floor. Crushing their skull underneath her boot. Roxanne jumps up on the table and lashes her right foot out towards a Nazi's skull. The heel of her boot makes perfect contact right on his temple, not enough force to kill but it knocks him back into an old pool table.

He groans and reaches up to hold his head, screaming angrily in German. Roxanne hops over to the pool table without touching the floor and kicks her foot out, back, and drives her heel into their Nazis face sending his head into the lip of the pool table breaking it open. "I didn't understand a fucking word of th- AGH!!!" She grabs at her bicep looking up at the last Nazi, who dare shoot at her with the shitty rifle. Thankfully, it's just a mortal bullet that went all the way through, surprisingly. A slight sting at most to the dhampir.

Seras growls and simply punchs the Nazi. Hard, extremely hard; hard enough that his ribs are heard impaling his lungs. She grabs his head and slams it into her knee, then the floor, and finally sends her boot through its skull. Roxanne sucks in a sharp breath, stepping off the pool table as her bicep would closes. "You pissed off the wrong vampire idiot."

Seras lets out a growl before glancing at all the dead vampires around the room. “That was easy... not even fun."

"I wonder if they've been down here since World War 2," Rox kicks the rifle against a wall then turns towards the door. "A life of immortality to be stuck in a shitty bunker." Seras doesn’t really respond, only tilting her head to see if she can hear that irregular heartbeat. 

She sighs in annoyance  
as Roxanne heads back into the hall. "The Major wouldn't order her death, no. That man wants Vexia to suffer." Its more of an out loud reminder to herself.

The British vampire lets out a low growl at the thought. Kicking one of the dead Nazi fucks angerly before walking out of the room to continue looking. Making their way down the length of the hallway, the weight of pure evil grows on Roxanne's skin. The fear and panic. There's traces of sick enjoyment and pride, the cries of those subjected to torture. She freezes in her tracks just outside of an old laboratory.

Seras stops as well, seeming to realize just where they were. “Is this.....” She couldn’t dare say it. 

Roxanne shifts on her feet. "Herr Doktor's laboratory. Birthplace of the modified vampire DNA." She carefully pushes the door open using her boot drawing Reaper as she goes.

Seras follows behind, glancing around the dusty laboratory. It's obvious that nobody has been within it for ages, a few papers and files scattered. An old pin board with fading papers, old test tubes and chains and cages, rusty tools and worn silver. Dried blood over various walls and surfaces leaving a faint scent of once was a life giving need to vampires, yet NONE of it interested Roxanne as much as a certain wall with decaying leather straps, locks, and chains did. Whatever was once there was removed in a hurry, leaving behind a feeling of decay and sadness.

Gently laying a hand on her niece's shoulder, Seras rubs it gently before walking towards the pin board and grabbing any of the papers that she can. Roxanne touches the wall lightly and sighs. "She was right here… he took her body from Romania and desecrated it! Alucard's Best deserves better!" Anger flares in the room when Roxanne let's her control slip for a moment. She's read Van Hellsing's journals, she's heard a story or two from her dad.

Seras glances over and frowns “You're right, she did deserve better, a lot better....” The British woman sighs before trying to listen for that heartbeat again. All she can hear is Roxanne's own heartbeat running slightly faster than normal. 

"I-I," Roxanne sighs and adjusts her coat pulling her emotions back in. "She is Alucard's Best for a reason. There will never be another like her, I don't want to be like her. I just...I want to make her proud." There it is. The ugly truth right in front of Seras face. Roxanne is trapped in this loop of having to be the best that she's created in her own mind. She is Dracula's own child AND the descendant of Van Hellsing, she must be the BEST vampire hunter. When really, Alucard already had the best. Nothing will compare to her. Roxanne's own mind works against her, it always has.

********  
Vexia is walking the halls quietly, keeping an ear out for that irregular heartbeat. Her gauntlets tucked in her belt for her to grab whenever needed. The small French woman’s braid swung behind her with each quiet step.

Rip follows close behind seeming to linger at certain doors. Every now and then she'll exhale air in a small laugh like she remembered something funny that happened or speed up to walk past a room. At times her walking stops completely as she just lets her eyes wander before walking again. Her musket never leaves her shoulders.

The small woman glances towards her fiancé but then stops when hearing talking up ahead. She reaches behind her to wrap her braid around her neck then turns towards The Huntress with a raised brow then holds out a fist. 

Rip gives a warry smile before holding her fist out and shakes it a few times. Both women throw scissors at the same time causing Rip to freeze. The DVD logo hitting the corner of her brain in a strange moment.

Vexia's brows shoot up then look up towards Rip's face, trying so fucking hard to hold in a laugh. Rip shakes her head back and forth trying not to smile yet REFUSES to drop her hand. Vexia slots their fingers together before finally losing it. Laughing loudly for the first time in ages. 

This causes Rip to lean against the wall laughing herself doubling over letting her musket drop. A flurry of footsteps come towards them as 5 Nazi's stop in the hall. All of them screaming in German.

Vexia holds a hand out to the Nazis while continuing to laugh. “W-wait one second!” she cackles. 

A Nazi steps forward throwing German words at Vexia so fast Rip even has a hard time keeping up with what he's saying as he raises a rifle.

“Oh sit on a dick you German fuck!” Vexia explains before grabbing those gauntlets and running at the vampire, round house kicking the gun out of his hand and using her foot to slide it behind her before bringing those blades into his chin. 

The Nazi lets out a gurgled gasp as he slowly slumps forward on Vexia, the other Nazis taking a step back to run as Rip raises her musket. 4 Nazi vampire soldiers take off running. Their boots echoing off the old and dirty floor.

Vexia removes her gauntlet from the Nazi then shoves him off before turning towards Rip with a grin. “Hit your targets My Huntress!"

Rip gets that crazy grin as she pulls the trigger. The shot echoes through the bunker as Rip's bullet tears through the air then finding its mark in the back of a Nazis skull. Easily going through the helmet and through his forehead. The bullet jerks left going through another Nazis ear, coming out the other.

Vexia chuckles when hearing their bodies slump to the floor, continuing walking. The other two Nazis stupidly go into a confined room as Rip returns her bullet back to her. "Do you got them My Vixen?"

The ginger nods quickly before sprinting towards the room the two remaining Nazis ran into. “HERE'S VEXY!” she screams while running in. Gunshots are fired along with the screaming of the soldiers. Loud German profanities being shouted within the room. A lone arm is tossed into the hallway in Rip's view. 

Rip lets out a low whistle as she reloads her musket and slings it back on her shoulders. She slowly starts to walk down the hall towards her fiance when she just stops in front of another room a few doors away. A sense of dread and guilt hit her stomach as she slowly turns her head towards the door of the room. It's slightly ajar.

Vexia walks out the room, blood spattered on her outfit. She doesn’t need to be an emotional reader to feel her fiancé's sudden mood shift. She walks over after tucking her gauntlets back in her belt. “Hey...what is it Mon Amour?”

Rip just nods to the room slightly and uses the barrel of her musket to nudge the door open. One the floor is a rather large and dried stain of blood. The last bit of evidence that remains of a gruesome scene that took place 80 years ago.

The Huntress drops her musket, it lands with a loud echo on the floor as she hits her knees and screams into her hands as she comes undone. Vexia's eyes widen at the blood stain and quickly moves so she’s kneeling beside the woman. 

Pulling her close and kissing her temple. Tears fill her eyes as well, she hates seeing her lover in so much distress; over something she couldn’t control so many years ago. Something that The Major made her do.

Rip's whole body trembles as she clings to Vexia sobbing as much as her undead body would let her. She regrets ever taking the deal. She hates herself. Not only did Rip Van Winkle kill her own son, she couldn't protect her daughter. Rip Van Winkle is a failure in her own eyes. A sorry excuse for a vampire. A mother who deserves the deepest pit of Hell or worse.

Vexia continues holding her lover tightly and sniffles, shifting so she’s sitting in the woman’s lap. Gently taking that tear stained face in her small hands and wiping them away. “Mon amour.... “ she whispers sadly, leaning over to press her forehead to Rip's. 

Rip takes a deep breath trying to collect herself, closing her eyes behind her glasses. Her half beating heart is going insane speeds, if Rip wasn't a vampire. She would probably have died by now honestly.

“Y-you did nothing wrong. You couldn’t control it.” Vexia continues holding her lover’s face and kisses her head. 

It doesn't take long for the comm to beep twice in Vexia's ear, then Roxanne's voice is heard. "V are you and Twig alright? We heard a gunshot then I felt a wave of emotion."

Vexia sighs softly and touches her comm. “We’re fine. Just give me a moment with Rip.”

"Take your time V, we found something interesting." And then nothing. Rip shifts against Vexia as she sits up taking her glasses off.

Vexia turns her full attention back towards Rip and gently kisses her cheek. “Would you like me to commit arson upon this room?”

Rip is quiet for a moment as she pulls her musket closer. "I would like to commit arson upon the whole place honestly… but the room will do just fine." She tries to push herself up using her musket.

The small French woman nods and reaches in her bag pulling out her flask. She hasn’t brought her with her as much since they’ve had Vivian but lately she has been needing it more. She silently unscrews the lid and pours the alcohol on the old mattress and floor. 

This has become a normal thing for her lately. She sets the now empty flask back in her bag and digs for her matches and hands them over to her lover. Rip slides her glasses back on looking at Bernadotte oddly as she takes them confused. "Don't you normally do this part? Or Roxanne?"

“I thought maybe you would want to, unless you’d like me to.” She explains softly while gently rubbing Rip's side. Rip looks at the matches and flicks one across the back of the box watching the flame for a moment. The reflection dances in the lenses of her glasses before she flicks it into the room. 

The whole room goes up.

Vexia watches those flames while continuing to rub her fiancé’s side. The blaze making her crimson eyes seem even more intense. “I’m going to avenge our son, I’m going to kill Montana Max even if I die in the process. He’s gonna pay.” Vexia's tone is sharp and cold like the edge of a blade.

Rip looks down at Vexia then back to the flames. "I want to hear it. I want to hear that motherfucker's last breath."

The French woman nods while looking into the flames. “I’ll record it, it’ll be music to my ears. I wanna see the life leave his eyes, for what he did to our son, our daughter.....what he ordered her to do to me.....” She grows silent and watches the flames dance. 

Rip leans over, pulling her fiance close, and kisses the crown of her head. She's always loved how Vexia could be so utterly violent physically and with her words.

Down the hall Seras and Roxanne can be heard laughing as they grow closer to the hall the duo are on.

Vexia hears them coming but pays them no mind, continuing to watch the burning room. “W-what if she’s dead Rip?” She asks nervously. She dares not look up. 

Rip rubs the back of Vexia's neck. "Vivian is a fighter. She wouldn't go down without one. The Major is also sick and twisted. He wants to keep her alive to torture us."

The Vixen nods shakily and leans into the other. “Yeah.....are you ready to go or do you need another minute?” She asks softly. 

Rip takes a deep, unneeded, breath. "I'm ready." She turns with Vexia as Seras and Roxanne round a corner. Roxanne has a thick file tucked under her arm. The two chatting about some band they both enjoy.

Vexia swallows thickly and looks towards the two. “She’s not here,” she states numbly before looking at her hand where she had written the locations. “Saudi Arabia is next."

Seras reaches out to rub her daughter's cheek. "We will find her. She's your child, the chances of her mouthing off anyone near her are high."

Roxanne turns to the room and whines. "You started an arson party without me!!" She slides the file into her bag.

Vexia looks towards Roxanne while rubbing her eye. “Yes... we did, can we please go now? I hate this place."

“Take us away V.” Her voice has this upbeat tone to it. It's so odd.

__________________________________________________________________

The Deserts of Saudi Arabia

“Its so hot!!” Seras whines undoing the collar around her uniform as she pulls her blond hair up off her neck. Why must vampires overheat so easily? 

Vexia automatically wipes some sweat from her forehead with the bottom of her shirt. “Jesus Christ this is worse than Las Vegas.”

"Why the fuck would Millennium build a bunker all the way out here? Fuck!" Roxanne is suffering in her sports turtleneck style of shirt. Her leather coat tied around her waist, she curses the fact black and red make up a majority of her clothing. She also chose this moment to curse the fact she inherited Alucard's inability to sweat for the first time ever. 

Vexia honestly give zero fucks and slips off her shirt so she’s only wearing her sports bra. She slings the shirt over her shoulder and sighs as Rip just stops walking. Her suit coat and tie, just hanging around her neck. The German has a hand around her hair to keep it off her neck while her other holds to her musket.

Vexia looks down towards her pants as if thinking. She is wearing shorts underneath these pants. Only thing is she would have to take off her shoes and risk getting sand in them. 

Roxanne lets out a string of curses in Romanian as she trips in the sand. Sand. Sand is now her worst enemy. Forgot Millennium. Forgot Sin. Forget her dad's fucking kazoo stash. It's sand.

Vexia glances behind her and snorts slightly before slipping off her shoes and taking off her pants. Grabbing Rip's arm for balance. “Too fucking hot."

Rip mutters watching with wide eyes. "I would say so as well." Seras groans from behind them helping pull Roxanne back up and dust her off.

Seras grumbles. "I seriously can’t with those two." Meanwhile Vexia glances up at Rip and blushes brightly.

As Roxanne speaks her Romanian accent comes out thick in her heated frustration. "Hey! Winkle can you please stop drooling for 2 fucking minutes and lead us to the goddamn bunker?!"

Rip simply just points towards a sand dune, with her musket, that has a metal door on the side of it. Letting Vexia hold onto her as she slips her shoes back on. Seras smiles and takes off running towards it leaving Roxanne to fall over again, this time face first into the sand. She just lays there thinking about becoming a stripper.

Vexia lets go of Rip after getting her shoes on and jogs over to help her sister up. “Hey I bet it’s cooler inside and there’s no sand.” She keeps her voice calm, the heat gets to Roxanne far too easy. 

Roxanne brushes her face out and huffs. "Swear to God if I see sand or it's hotter inside than out here, I'm taking Jan's offer to be a stripper."

********

Upon entering the bunker, after a few good kicks to the door, the cold air hits all 4 of them. For a split moment, all 4 women believe they are in Heaven. The air is by far from crisp or clean, but it's COLD. 

Seras shudders slightly and works on dusting the sand off of Roxanne. Vexia sighs softly and starts to take her shoes off once again to slip on her pants. Rip whines slightly as she offers Vexia an arm.

This catches Seras and Roxanne's attention. Both women snapping their heads towards the German yet Seras speaks first. "Really?"

Vexia grabs her fiancés arm as she slips her boots back on after pulling on her pants. Rip looks towards the women and shrugs slightly. Seras rubs her eyes taking a deep breath then looks towards the rest of the bunker cloaked in darkness due to the distance. "It does seem smaller than the one in Germany."

“It is, it’s smaller by quite a bit actually. Though the smallest one is the New Zealand bunker." Rip explains while glancing towards a map on the wall.

Roxanne walks over sliding her leather coat back on adjusting it. She tilts her head to the side. "No laboratory or prison. Just a cafeteria, a few halls worth of room, and an office. This place was meant for only a few days stay before leaving." The Hellsing looks towards Rip.

The German nods then turns towards Roxanne. "Only thing about the cafeteria is that the kitchen is quite large as well. We might need to split up again."

Roxanne puffs her cheeks and pulls her sunglasses up over her ivory hair so her crimson eyes are visible. "We can go separate and get out faster or split into teams of two once more." The woman's body is cooling off and her anger is going with it.

Vexia simply holds a hand up while listening closely. There is shuffling nearby, like sluggish footsteps that could barely remember how to move. No irregular heartbeat. “Vivian isn’t here but we’ve got ghouls." Vexia is all too calm when speaking. 

At this news, Roxanne's back and shoulders go rigid. Her right hand twitches close to Reaper as she glances deeper into the bunker.

Vexia grabs her gauntlets as around 20 ghouls shuffle down the halls. Seras growls from behind Roxanne and clenches her fist. “This should be easy." She mutters.

Reaper rested easy in Roxanne's right hand after removing it from her thigh. She loves the feel of the metal and plastic in her hand as she flicks the safety off with her thumb. Her heart beats faster using her teeth to hold the slide and push the gun to the side to chamber a round. The metal felt hot in her mouth, her fangs resting on the engraving on the side.

Raising Reaper she looks down the barrel aiming steady at a ghoul's head and simply holds it as her crimson eyes narrow almost like she's waiting for something.

Vexia lets out a low growl from beside Roxanne. The woman has been tense and wound up for the past few days. Her chest heaving as she tries her hardest to not go into a rage. She is on edge though and she wants to find her child as quickly as possible.

Roxanne gets a slight smirk as she squeezes the trigger. A silver bullet flying from Reaper's barrel and into the ghoul's skull. Through skin, bone, and brain with ease. Before the ghoul even drops, Roxanne shifts letting off 2 more shots into 2 other ghouls. Each shot overlaps as it rings out and echoes through the small bunker. 

It is music to Roxanne Hellsing.

Vexia can’t control it anymore, running down the hall with a loud snarl and grabbing the nearest ghoul she can get her hands on. She brings that blade into its chest, usually the woman would have a little bit of fun with the mindless beings. But this time Vex is cutting to the chase. They NEEDED to find Vivian quickly. 

Roxanne lets out some little laughing snort as she walks forward letting off 3 more shots. She knows they are pressed for time. She knows Vexia wants to find Vivian but part of her brain nags at her, saying they could possibly be heading for a trap.

Vexia slings a ghoul towards Rip's feet and continues making her way through the group. Panting heavily as she continues to bite and stab at the walking corpses. Blood spattering against her cheek as she shoves those platinum blades into a ghoul's temple. She wants so badly to just bathe in their blood but she couldn’t now. Her daughter is her priority so she would have to make this quick.

Rip steps on the ghoul's head and presses her heel down to send her foot through his skull. Roxanne stops firing for a moment trying to focus her ears past the ringing echo of Reaper and Vexia's heavy breathing. Past the ghoul's groans and her own heartbeat to hear… nothing. The vampire kicks a ghoul's head in anger. "SHE'S NOT HERE VEXIA!! I CAN'T HEAR IT!!"

The redhead looks up as a few ghouls grab onto her. Vex growls loudly and uses her free hand to stab into a ghoul that grips onto her braid. Freezing when one grabs at her chest, she tries to will herself to move to stab it in the fucking head but she just can’t. Fear and anxiety shoot through her as her mind is thrown back to France, to that night. Reaper's echo fades from her ears as Vexia's mind betrays her.

The emotions that suddenly shoot off of Vexia cause Roxanne to take off towards the group she's trapped in, regardless of her own safety. 

Rip's eyes widen and she quickly raises that musket with a long arm and fires without hesitation. That bullet shooting through the air and colliding into a ghouls skull then zipping to go through another’s chest. 

Vexia continues to just stand there and stares blankly. Thankfully due to Rip's sharp shooting the amount of ghouls diminish rather quickly as Roxanne grabs the head of the ghoul grabbing onto Vexia, pulls back, and sends a bullet through the back of its skull to the ceiling. She grabs onto Vexia with her free hand to spin the woman around to face her. 

Those blue eyes seem so haunted, her body still extremely tense save for the trembling in her hands. Vexia's breathing hitch slightly as Rip's musket goes off once more to kill the remaining ghouls. 

"SERAS!!!" Roxanne takes Vexia's gauntlets off with her free hand as she shouts over Rip's bullet for Vexia's mother. The Draculina runs over and slips off her gloves, hoping her frigid hands would bring Vexia out of her memories. The French woman just seems completely out of it as Seras cups her daughter's face in her hands rubbing her cheeks lightly with her thumbs. 

Roxanne steps back looking around as Rip catches the bullet. The last ghoul falling down the wall. Roxanne takes a deep breath of the bloody mess then tilts her head back. "Addison!"

The Angel appears before them and yelps as her foot ends up in ghoul brains....her bare feet. The Angel swallows harshly trying not to vomit as Vexia blinks sluggishly and looks towards her mother. 

Seras gently pulls Vexia to her. Blood and vanilla hits Vexia's nose. "I'm right here Hell Flame. You're safe." Vexia shuddered slightly and lays her head against her mother’s chest. Rip watches her lover sadly and stands nearby awkwardly.

Roxanne turns to Addison and holds out her left hand to help The Angel get away from the ghoul brains. Addison shudders slightly and takes Roxanne's hand. “That is absolutely disgusting.”

The ivory haired woman helps the short blonde to a cleanish part of the floor. "Sorry we got a little messy. Are you busy at the moment?"

“Nope, would you like me to take them home?" She asks curiously glancing towards Vexia; who Seras is continuing to hold. 

Roxanne nods. "If you could please. They are done for the day. I, on the other hand, would like you to take me to Coimbra, Portugal once they are home if possible please." She slowly lets Addison's hand go to eject the empty mag from Reaper and catch it before it hits the floor.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll be right back,” she explains before jogging towards the other three and gently grabbing onto them and disappearing. Only to reappear right in front of Roxanne a moment later. “You said Portugal? I believe I know the location of that bunker."

Dropping the empty mag into her bag, Roxanne grabs the 2nd one from her belt and slides it into Reaper effortlessly. "If you could please take me right outside it, then you can leave. I'll be fine." She chambers a round with a smile. Roxanne wants another fight. 

"You really expect me to leave you there? That’s funny." Addison grabs Roxanne and suddenly they’re standing in front of a bunker. Like the other one it was built into a hill sort of.

Roxanne presses against the door with her boot. A faded swastika painted boldly on the door. "Well yeah. I didn't think you wanted to stick around a gross bunker with possible ghouls or Nazi vampires. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

“Eh, I’d rather stay with you anyways because your dad found another kazoo.”

"Well Hell. Mom is probably gonna shoot him again cause I would," She steps into the bunker then pokes her head back out. "Uh… can you see in the dark?"

“Uh... I can’t say it’s an ability of mine, so I’m gonna have to say no."

Roxanne holds her hand out to The Angel. "You trust me?"

Addison nods and graba Roxanne's gloved hand with her smaller one.b“Yeah, lead the way."

Roxanne gently pulls Addison inside the bunker leading her down a few steps making sure nothing can hurt her bare feet. Once on level ground, Roxanne slides her hand up around Addison's wrist for a better hold. "Soooo, part of the bunker is collapsed." Roxanne happens to be staring at a mass of rubble in front of her, a hall to their left.

“Well that’s unfortunate.” The Angel states, rubbing her chin. Glancing around in hopes of seeing something that might help. 

Roxanne suddenly pulls Addison to their left, boots now walking on tile instead of concrete. She stops for a moment and looks up seeing a row of lights, thankfully the bulbs still look intact. "Have no fear. I have an idea… an Integra idea. Not an Alucard one."

“Thank The Almighty, I was scared there for a moment. If it’s an Integra idea then we’ll be fine." She laughs. 

"Sometimes dad can have a good idea… Sometimes. Anyway, there's lights in here. Bulbs look fine so we just have to find a breaker box." She looks towards Addison. In the dark, the vampire's eyes seem to glow.

The Angel thinks for a moment then reaches out towards a wall and feels around before touching a light switch. She concentrates for a moment before nodding her head slightly. “If we continue down the hall and make a left, I believe the answer to our problem will be there."

Roxanne slides her hand down back to Addison's hand to hold it again as she starts walking. "Thank you Add. That's a pretty neat trick." She glances between the floor and what's ahead of them. Everything is so dark to Addison while Roxanne is able to see better in the darkness then she does in light.

“Most angels can feel for energy sources. Whether it be negative or positive; or something as simple as electric or solar."

"Kinda like how dad can sense shifts in power or Rip can sense other vampires?" She slows her walking a bit to peek around a corner praying silently that it's not collapsed.

“Exactly, now I can’t really control elements...but then again I haven’t really tried."

"Not gonna lie to you Addison," Roxanne pulls Addison around the corner. Thankfully the hall is clear of enemies and debris for the most part. "Angels confuse the hell outta me. I'mma stick to my lane of vampires, ghouls, and Nazis. Those are simple."

The woman laughs softly and nods. "Trust me I understand. I am an angel myself and I get confused. Especially with our hierarchy.... so there’s basically different types of angels that have different superiority over others."

Roxanne stops in the middle of the hall scanning the walls for some type breaker box. "Sounds more like an army then something holy if you ask me."

Addison tilts her head slightly. “Well I haven’t been up there in years. Somethings might’ve changed and I don’t know about it. Nobody really keeps in touch with me anymore."

Roxanne squeezes her hand briefly. "I know I'm far from something holy, and it may be not my place to speak, but if they don't keep in touch or check on you. They don't care." She let's Addison's hand go to open a breaker box on the wall, the old door just falls off to Roxanne's feet.

Addison is heard swallowing thickly at the words and shuffled slightly in discomfort, deep down she knows Roxanne is right but it still hurts to hear it. "Yeah....perhaps they don’t."

"Once more, my relationship with Christ has been toxic on and off for years. I don't think I've touched a Bible in 5 or 6 years," She runs her fingers over a few switches. "But I can say for certain Hellsing cares about you. We may not be some holy army or the most mentally stable people but I like to believe we have hearts. Beating or not. Watch your eyes." She flips a breaker so the lights flicker on. They are dim and dirty but still light up just enough for them to see clearly.

Addison squints for a moment before glancing around curiously. Much how a child would when put in a new surrounding. “I can’t hear Vivian‘s heartbeat....”

Roxanne sighs rubbing her eyes due to the sudden light, no matter how dim, that stabbed into them. "I figured she wouldn't be here. Not even a fight. La dracu."(Fuck.) She slides Reaper back into its holster. 

Addison glances over towards a fire alarm and tilts her head before running a hand over the bright red lever. Her silver eyes glance at the words ‘Pull Down’ So that’s exactly what she does. 

A broken sounding alarm goes off. A deep struggling groan that tries to warm up and scream but it can't get past a certain pitch and it just gets stuck. The pipes overhead suddenly open up and struggle to spit out water before finally giving way and just dumps water on the woman.

Addison lets out a screech. “I BROKE THE BUNKER!” She exclaimed loudly in a panic.

Roxanne quickly rushes over and grabs Addison's arms feeling her panic spike suddenly. Panic is a very hard feeling to miss. It can appear so suddenly and feels like a brick being thrown into Roxanne's chest at full force then just sticking there as it tries to keep going forward. "No no no! I mean...No! You didn't! You just set off the fire alarm!" Water rolls off of Roxanne's face and leather coat as she talks above the broken alarm sound. Her white hair is already soaking wet.

Addison looks around at the water and towards her wings that are folded neatly behind her. “So..... this isn’t dangerous?” She asks curiously. 

"I suppose not but I wouldn't drink it." Roxanne shifts her weight to her left leg, boots squeaking against the tile floor.

The Angel's wings stretch out behind her and flap wildly, much like a bird in a bird bath. The woman closes her eyes when feeling the water run down her feathers. The vampire in her company smiles softly leaning back on a random file cabinet that is in the hallway. She found the action kinda cute in the same way a child would watch their sibling taking their first steps or how one might look at a small kitten playing with yarn.

Addison shakes her wings slightly and lets them stretch out slightly before wrapping one around her and pruning her feathers, picking out loose ones and letting them fall to the ground. She didn’t seem to have a care in the world that Roxanne is watching her. The woman then does the same for her other wing. 

Roxanne turns her head away and shakes her head some trying to get the water droplets off before running her hands over her face and over the top of her hair. She is curious by nature and sometimes mortal thoughts kicked in. 'Give the woman some privacy Roxanne. Holy shit.' She clears her throat not looking at Addison. "You are much cleaner than your brother."

“He’s always been getting his hands dirty. I remember the first time we ever came to earth he was so fascinated by mud. I remember we would have mud wars and then spent hours cleaning out our wings before our father found us.”

Roxanne laughs softly, something that she believed she forgot how to do. "He does like getting dirty. He's been helping a lot with the cars and mechanical work. Blood never seems to bother him either."

The silver eyed woman nods before reaching out for the other. “Are you ready to head back? She’s not here and there’s nothing here worth staying for."

Roxanne turns her head back to Addison. "You done with your feathers?" She pushes off the cabinet to stand up. 

“Yep! Sorry about that, I don’t get to clean my wings very often because the showers that Hellsing aren’t really big enough for me to spread them."

Roxanne takes Addison's hand. "Don't worry about it. If you need to clean them we do have a hose in the backyard. I'm surprised dad hasn't offered."

“What the heck is a hose?” She asks. 

When Roxanne opens her mouth to reply; they’re standing in the middle of the library in Hellsing Manor. 

Walter, Alucard and Integra are all sitting at this great table covered in books and paper. Alucard is the first to notice flicking his red eyes up from the book. The No-Life-King looks so much more mortal without his hat, sunglasses and coat. Leaving him in a white button up and a black suit vest. "Um… Why are the children dripping in water and smell like they just crawled free from a swamp?"

Addison sniffs herself and cringes. "Oh gosh we do! Well we went to a bunker. I pulled a thing and then the bunker screamed at me! Then it started raining underground!!!"

Integra and Walter look towards Roxanne who is shedding her leather coat. "She pulled a fire alarm after I turned a breaker back on." Tiredness suddenly laced her voice as she tries to hold back a yawn that shows her fangs to the world. Water dripping onto the floor of the library from their clothes and hair.

Addison stretches her wings out and shakes them, feathers falling to her bare feet. Alucard laughs softly at the two of them and marks the book he was reading. 'Two sides of the same coin.' He thought to himself.

Walter speaks up after a moment. “You both should get some rest."

Roxanne shakes her head, holding her coat over one of her shoulders with the same hand. "I'm fine. I'll go to the last bunker and check it out. Rip said it was small. 15 minutes. In and out." The Heir nods as if she is going to win this battle. She tries to push the sleepiness in her brain aside. The nonstop going, the fighting, the fucked up sleep schedule, irregular feedings and meals. It is all starting to catch up on her. She couldn't run forever; No matter how fast she thinks she is. 

Integra speaks up. “No Roxanne, go rest; get a blood packet, get a shower, and lay down. You will go to that bunker with everyone else when you wake up. I have a feeling Vexia and Rip would like to accompany you on that."

Surprisingly, Roxanne doesn't talk back or try to fight her mother's words. She simply turns to leave the room. Walter watches her surprised. "That's a rare thing. She didn't fight you on it."

Addison glances over her shoulder watching Roxanne leave. She turns back to the group. “She’s very tired, mentally and physically I mean." The angel stretches her wings and shakes the leftover droplets of water from them. 

Integra pinches the bridge of her nose. "She works hard and she works a lot. It's like she's trying to prove something. She's always been like that since I started to allow her to go on missions." Integra wonders where she gets it from, as if she, herself, is not the answer.

Addison shifts slightly on her feet. “I’m just glad she has you guys to stop her from going too far. It’s not healthy to go too long without resting." She says softly.

Alucard stretches his arms above his head. "Like I've been telling you to do for years?" His red eyes look at Addison. A trace of sympathy in those iris.

Addison looks at the floor towards a few feathers that fell from her wings. She is stressed, really stressed. What would happen to her is weighing heavy on her mind. Her father’s blade would find its way into her chest. She doesn’t even realize she’s shaking slightly. 

Alucard chair scraps against the floor as he stands up walking to his old best friend putting a hand on her head. "Addison. Don't think about it. It'll only make things worse. Focus on what's happening now."

The woman looks up at him; it’s just so odd that Purity could look at Death itself and not even flinch, yet when her father is even spoken of she becomes a nervous wreck. Addison opened her mouth to speak but can’t find the words that needed to be said. Finally she settles on “I’m scared....”

Alucard kneels down slightly dropping his hand to her shoulder. "I can imagine. It's perfectly normal to be scared when facing down something such as," He stops trying to find the words. "Something that's supposed to love and care for you. I can not promise everything will turn out alright by the end of that fight. However, focusing on the present can help a great deal. That day is coming Addison yet it's probably still months away. Focus on now, let us care and love you. Let us make your time here fun and worthwhile. For once let me be YOUR guide."

Addison silently wraps her arms around The Undead King's neck and hugs him tightly. Her heart is racing as she tries not to cry into his shoulder. “Thank you.” She whispers. 

Alucard is shocked by the hug slightly at first but wraps his arms around Addison as if he's protecting her from some great force behind her. "Told you I would always be here." Which is what she often said to him.


	29. To Save A Child, Harm Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions and evidence of child harm/torture

Pride and enjoyment are some of Roxanne’s favorite emotions to feed off of, with fear being at the top of that list. However, standing outside of yet another set of metal doors with a swastika on it, pride and enjoyment makes her skin crawl. She feels dirty. Those feelings shouldn’t be coming from whatever lays inside.

As soon as that damn door is opened by Rip, Vexia walks inside and freezes while listening. Her eyes widen when faintly hearing that heartbeat. After a week of searching they found where they’ve been keeping her child. 

After a few moments of listening Vexia bolts down the halls as quickly as possible. Her eyes turning crimson. Roxanne takes off after Vexia leaving behind Rip, Alucard, and Seras. She pulls out Reaper chambering a round, well rested and full of blood, Roxanne feels back to herself. 

"Vexia!! Slow down you don't know if he has someone with him!!" Roxanne calls out chasing Vexia trying to be a voice of reason.

The woman pants heavily and continues running, not listening to Roxanne one bit. Her child is here, she is alive. That’s all that matters at the moment. She turns down a hallway and slammed her gauntlet into the face of a passing soldier.

Rip did not lie when she said this is the smallest bunker, it didn't take the dhampirs long to reach this large open area full of nazi soldiers. A door on the far side of the room, probably leading to the office that rests above the open area.

Vexia lets out a snarl and looks towards the soldiers. “WHERE THE FUCK IS MY KID!” She screams while grabbing the nearest Nazi and slinging him. The Vixen is enraged, her crimson eyes filled with burning hatred. By this point the other 3 vampires have caught up looking out over the sea of Nazis who look confused. Everyone reaches for their weapons as Alucard smiles. A fight they want, a fight Death shall give them.

"Me and Seras got this mess. Rip, you take Roxanne and Vexia and find the child." He draws his pistols.

Rip nods quickly and shoots her musket to make a path for them to run through. Killing everyone that means to block their way. Vexia runs through the small gap after Roxanne and continues focusing on that heartbeat. As Roxanne approaches the door, she just shoots the knob. Doesn't matter if it was locked or not. She is not stopping to check. Pushing open the door Roxanne and Vexia bolt up a flight of stairs.

The French woman’s chest was heaving as she continues to sprint down the halls closer and closer towards that heartbeat. “WE'RE COMING VIV!” She screams while turning down another hall. Her child is right in front of her, right behind that large iron door. She runs towards the only thing separating her from her child and slips off her gauntlets. She throws a punch towards the door, a HARD one, hard enough that it flies off its hinges.

The fear that pours from the room causes Roxanne to falter in her run and stumble into the wall to grab it for support, Rip running past her. Death's Spawn LOVES to feed off fear. It makes her feel powerful knowing someone is cowering from her, that SHE is a threat to someone. This fear is different, this is the fear of a broken child. It drowns out the feel of pride and enjoyment. It makes her stomach turn and her head pound as she pushes herself up to keep moving.

Vexia breathes heavily, her eyes wide as she glances around the room. It was as if they were back in Vivian‘s old home; beer bottles and syringes scattered everywhere, the same ragged couch and shitty TV. They re-created Vivian's worst fears. The child they are in search of, is laying in a corner trembling as she whimpers helplessly.

Rip runs into the room and drops her musket looking around as she curses in angry German, Roxanne stumbles in not far behind getting smacked by the anger from Vexia and Rip. Her own crimson eyes widening as she grabs Vexia's shoulder. She opens her mouth to speak only to hear a slow steady clap from a chair not far from where Vivian is laying. A man, well vampire, with bright red hair has a dumb smile on his face as he laughs. "Congratulations! You made it to the final level!" His voice is laced with pride and enjoyment. A sick pleasure coming from Korean lips.

Vexia snarlea viciously, showing those razor sharp teeth as she sets her hands back on her Gauntlets. Her chest heaving as she glares at the man. “Je vais vous abattre!!!!”(I'm going to slaughter you!) The French woman screams before running towards him. This man IS going to die, he IS going to get mauled by The Vixen, no, by VEXIA MARIE BERNADOTTE!

In the same motion Vexia took to start moving, Roxanne rushes past behind her towards Vivian, grabbing her and pulling her into her chest kneeling in a corner so Vivian can't look behind Roxanne. The place where the two walls meet provides a makeshift cradle to help shift Vivian around to a more comfortable position in Roxanne's arms. Roxanne knew she moved far too fast with the mortal child. She had too so Vivian could avoid seeing Vexia's slaughter. She is fully expecting to get thrown up on as she swiftly leaves the room still blocking Vivian's head.

Vexia Bernadotte slams those blades into Rune's knee and grabs his arm to sling him into a wall. The Korean only lets out a groan and gasp when hitting the wall. Some air leaving his lungs. “Heh you’ll have to do better than that." He mocks.

Rip Van Winkle growls and walks over in two giant steps and sends a fist into Rune's nose as hard as she can. "I never fucking liked you! You know that?!? You and your sick little 'games' you always play!!!"

The Nazi laughs through the pain and shoves the violet haired woman away. Smoothing a hand over some wrinkles on his grey suit. “That's too bad my Dear, I’ve always thought you liked games.” He chuckles then throws a punch towards Rip's chin. Vexia grabbed his leg and pulls it out from under him only to get a swift kick to the jaw. 

There is a sicking pop and crunch sound as Rune's jaw is broken and dislocated all in one kick. He growls and turns sending a foot into Vexia's chest grabbing his own jaw upset he can no longer talk.

Vexia huffs and holds her chest “Motherfucker kicked me in the boob!” Rune slowly works on standing up as Rip grabs the back of his suit and throws him as hard as she can, head first, into that dumb shitty TV. 

The Cherry haired man lets out a loud grunt as his head collides with the screen and goes through it. Vexia is on him again stabbing at his stomach and slicing it open. “I’m gonna devour your fucking soul. " She growls. 

This draws a scream from Rune's chest as he tries to kick and get Vexia off. Blood pouring from his stomach and onto the floor and Vexia's hands. It smells rotten.

The man is able to get a good kick in, sending Vexia crashing into that ugly leather couch with a slight groan. Rune looks up towards Rip as blood pours from his mouth. He seems to smile with his eyes. Rip growls and kneels down grabbing his neck and pulling him up so his feet dangle off the floor. "You've fucked with the wrong family. What was the point in this?" Her voice is THICK in German as her glasses glow once more.

The man simply reaches a hand up to dig in his chest pocket of the suit he’s wearing and pulls out a small envelope with a wax seal. On the front of it and very neat handwriting is Rip's name, that wasn’t just any font, that had to have been written by The Major himself. 

Rip snatches the letter from Rune's hand and slings his body towards Vexia. Which of course just makes an even bigger mess as she slides the envelope into her suit pocket.

The French woman pounced on the dying vampire and starts to repeatedly punch at him with those gauntlets.

********  
Roxanne walks down the stairs leaving the office behind her with Vivian cradled to her chest. She is far lighter than Hellsing can remember and that erratic unsteady heartbeat worries her.

Roxanne stops on a small landing still hearing the slaughtering of ghouls from the open area. She sighs and slowly sinks to sit on the steps leaning back some to look at Vivian.

The child’s forest green eyes are haunting to look at, trembling violently as she stares past the vampire's face. Her long dark hair was matted, her skin fairly pale, but the thing that catches Roxanne's attention the most are the needle tracks that are seen up and down her arms. 'Oh God please don't be Vampire DNA.' Roxanne silently says as a prayer.

Throwing up at this moment is the worst possible thing Roxanne can do. So she bites back the feeling and shifts Vivian slightly to wiggle off her leather coat. "Hey Vivian, I need you to look at me Kid. I need to know you can hear me."

The child blinks sluggishly and lets out a small whine. “W-want my mamas.” she cried. Tears start to roll down the miserable child's cheeks.

"I-I know Kid. They are busy at the moment. Can you tell me where these needle marks came from please?" She uses her free arm to wrap her coat around Vivian.

She turns to lay her head on Roxanne's chest tiredly. “H-he kept putting them in me."

"Do you know what was in them?" Roxanne rocks the child slightly looking down the stairs waiting for her dad or aunt to appear. She HAS to get Vivian's heart rate down.

Vivian lets out a sudden gasp as she reaches up and grips at her chest. She only shakes her head as she tries to get air into her lungs. Roxanne reaches a hand up to cup Vivian's cheek. "Deep breaths Kid. You're safe. No one is going to touch you again. I promise. Do you feel thirsty? Does it feel like your soul and skin are on fire?" Roxanne's brain is rapidly flipping through the files she read from the bunker in Germany. 'Please for the love of GOD!! Don't let it be Vampire DNA!!!'

The small Norwegian swallows harshly and closes her eyes. Still continuing to lay her head against Roxanne's shoulder. "Thirsty.“ she whispers hoarsely. 

Roxanne's own heart rate picks up. "Water? Or something…more violent?"

“Water.....” she coughs slightly as Vexia is heard screaming angrily inside the office.

Hellsing stands up to continue walking down the stairs as she lets out a breath of relief. "Thank God in the Heavens…I don't really smell any drugs on you. Alucard and Seras have better noses for things in blood streams though." Vivian goes quiet as her heart rate seems to slow down slightly. She is relieved in the fact that her aunt couldn’t smell any drugs in her system at the moment. 

Roxanne holds Vivian's head to her shoulder stepping into the large open area that was filled with Nazi vampires just a few minutes ago, PRAYING Alucard and Seras have disposed of them all by now.

Whenever walking inside, thankfully as Roxanne had hoped, the soldiers we’re all dead in piles. Seras quickly runs over “Oh my little Hell Spark.” she whispers softly.

"Careful. She feels like bones. Covered in needle marks. I already asked, I'm nearly 100% positive in saying no Vampire DNA. I don't smell any drugs but can you double check for me?" A faint trace of anxiety is hidden under a Romanian accent.

Seras gently takes Vivian in her arms, still wrapped in Roxanne's leather coat, and holds her oh so gently. She sniffs at the child’s neck the shakes her head. “No drugs.” She whispers as Vivian lays her head on the vampire's chest. Roxanne nods, popping her fingers as she looks behind her and then around the open space. She begins to walk around, stepping over limbs and discarded weapons. Crimson eyes shift around behind sunglasses.

Suddenly there’s footsteps heard coming down the stairs. Well one set of footsteps, Rip is walking down the stairs holding a growling Vexia. The German had to drag her fiancé off of Rune's dead body when she wouldn't stop beating it. “I wasn’t done yet.” Vexia grumbles. 

"And now you are." Rip sets Vexia down carefully as Seras walks over swiftly with Vivian. Roxanne still wondering around drowning in her own thoughts and emotions.

When Seras hands Vivian over Vexia sniffles and looks down at her child. Blood still spattered on her cheek. “He’s gone sweetheart... he can’t hurt you anymore." She whispers soothingly tears rolling down her cheeks. Rip leans over to kiss Vexia's head then Vivian's. The child just clings to her mother's shirt without saying a word.

Vexia just sits down on the stairs and runs a hand through Vivian's hair. “We’re gonna go home, get you cleaned up, I’ll get you whatever you want to eat, then we’re gonna just relax okay?” Vivian just gives a simple nod. Far too tired and parched to speak.

Alucard notices it, even if the others didn't. He didn't blame them either, he knows Vivian is top priority at the moment. But a centuries old vampire has a hard time missing the power shift when his own spawn suddenly leaves the area heading back the way they came in without a word.

Vexia glances towards Roxanne as she walks out then looks up at Rip tiredly. “We’ve got her…she’s safe now.”

"Exactly. Do you think you can get us home?" Rip runs a hand through Vexia's hair.

Vexia leans into her lover’s hand and nods slightly. “Yeah.....let’s go home.” She mutters.

Alucard clears his throat. "You 3 and Seras head home. I'm going to stay here with Roxanne then call for Addison."

Seras jogs over towards her daughter and grabs her freehand, suddenly the four of them vanish. Alucard sighs and turns to follow after his daughter leaving nothing but the sounds of dripping blood and spent bullet shells littering the floor of a now dead bunker.  
__________________________________________________________________

A few hours later fines Roxanne sitting outside on the Manor steps with Integra, watching Addison and Lucas stretch after a bit of training; Addison's wings out so she can stretch them as well. The siblings are currently laying on their stomach as they do cobra stretches.

Roxanne taps her water bottle with her fingers playing with her wedding room on her necklace. Crimson eyes watching Lucas TENSELY as Integra babbles on about something that Roxanne is only half listening to.

“Roxanne! Are you even listening to me? This is serious.” Integra says while nudging her child. Glancing over towards the stretching duo.

Roxanne closes her eyes and shakes her head, dropping the wedding ring from her hand so it's dangling again around her neck. "Sorry ma. My mind was elsewhere. Can you repeat yourself please." She drinks the last bit of her water.

“I was saying that your father wants to go to Romania after the war. He wants to show us around." She says as she glances over as the siblings in front of her change stretches to downward dog. Those wings stretched out behind Addison.

"Hard to believe he hasn't taken us yet honestly. I'm surprised he wants to take us. I figured he never wanted to go back… surprised he loves us. I mean, Van Hellsing was a dick. We are his descendents."

"As Addison has told me, Death isn't as scary as he seems. But yes he wants to take us.” Her blue eyes glance back at Addison who’s now doing a handstand. Her wings folded neatly behind her. 

Roxanne reaches for her cigarettes and lighter beside her taking one out as she watches Lucas' scars. "I think they still hurt him time to time..." She lights her cigarette as Integra slowly tunes out her daughter watching Addison.

Addison somehow is able to do an ungodly stretch that has her head and forearms on the ground and her back arched with her feet in front of her. “That seems very... unnatural."

Roxanne snaps her fingers in front of her mom's face. "Are you even listening to me now?" Attitude much.

“Shush Roxanne I’m thinking.” she mutters. After a few moments of watching the small angel she smirks slightly. This giddy feeling seeps off of Integra making Roxanne take note as she throws her empty water bottle at her mother in annoyance for being told to shush. She blows smoke up to the blue sky tilting her head back slightly enjoying the sun for once.

“You know where I wanna go; I want to see the Mediterranean."

Roxanne snaps her head back up looking at her mom, cigarette hanging from her lips. "Ma, you feeling alright today?"

“I’m absolutely fine," She looks at Addison who’s sipping some water. “Addie come here please." Integra calls out. 

The Angel quickly jogs over. “Yes? You need me?”

Integra nods. "When you're done with training can you take me to the cliffs in the Mediterranean? I suppose we can bring Lucas and Roxanne as well. If not, sinful acts may take place in that shed… again."

Addison holds a hand to her chest and cringes. “We actually just finished up.”

"Still as flexible as I remember. Although now it freaks me out a little more since I'm mortal." Lucas chimes walking up behind Addison with his shirt on his shoulder.

“We’re going to the Mediterranean....also Roxanne your mind is disgusting.” Addison grabs onto the three of them. 

"Listen! Then why did the Lord of all Douchebaggery make his son so HOT!?" Roxanne huffs grabbing Lucas' hand.

“I'm gonna make sure to vomit on you." Addison states calmly. 

And suddenly they’re on a cliff side overlooking the Mediterranean sea. It's absolutely beautiful. The wind is just right, making the temperature perfect. Integra and Roxanne both whistle at the view. Integra runs a hand through her hair to adjust her glasses as Lucas pulls his shirt on. 

"Sooo why did we come all the way out here Sir," Lucas asks with a curious tone in his voice. "Vampires? Ghouls?"

Integra only shakes her head and glances towards Addison. The small Angel continues to watch the seagulls that are flying in the distance. “I'm confused why we are here as well, I mean it’s beautiful but I’ve never known you to wanna go to a place just for the view."

The Iron Maiden walks closer to the edge and Roxanne turns towards her mother as the giddy feeling becomes more intense. Roxanne drops her hands walking towards her mother. "Mom please don't." Roxanne fully believes her mom is happy she's about to end her own life.

Integra smirks before turning around to look at Addison and then falls back, The small angel's silver eyes widen before diving off the cliff edge after her, her wings tucked behind her to give her more speed. Her heart was racing, she can’t even remember the last time she flew and now she has to save Integra Hellsing from falling to her death. Wind whips around her hair as The Iron Maiden is drawing closer and closer to the rocky bottom before she lands in a familiar pair of thin arms. Addison pants heavily and swallows thickly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looks at The Iron Maiden that nearly fell to her death.

Integra snaps her fingers and points to Addison as she wraps an arm around Purity's neck. "I knew it! I knew you could fly!!!"

Addison's eyes widen. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? You did all of that just to see if I can fly instead of you know, maybe asking me to get that frisbee that’s been stuck on the roof for the past three years!?”

"If I would've asked for that, you probably would've just teleported up there to get it. This way provided no other way for you to save me other than using your wings." Integra looks at the massive white wings flapping behind Addison.

Addison glances behind her “Oh I’m flying....OH GOSH I AM FLYING!” She exclaims while continuing to flap her wings a little harder to get them on top of the cliff edge. "I’m mad at you!”

Integra waves off the statement as Addison sets her feet down carefully. Roxanne is a few feet away curled up on the ground crying her lungs out. In her mind, Integra is dead at the bottom of the cliff. She just saw her own mother commit suicide and she couldn't stop it. Lucas trying his best to comfort his wife.

Addison spins to face Integra and looks up at her, “Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! I-I’m super duper mad at you!” Her wings ruffle slightly in annoyance. 

Integra looks down at Addison and arches an eyebrow as she fixes her glasses. "How so? I got you to fly did I not?"

She crosses her arms then steps back a little bit so she can stand on a rock to seem a little taller. “Well yes I flew but that’s besides the point! No- Stop smiling! I’m mad at you!”

Integra giggles and shakes her head. "You're kinda cute when mad honestly." Alucard has CLEARLY been rubbing off of her.

Addison pinches the bridge of her nose just like Integra does. “If you don’t stop I’m gonna throw you back off that cliff myself!” She exclaims.

The Iron Maiden glances at the cliff then back to Addison then to Roxanne. "Oh stop sobbing I'm alive," As Roxanne snaps her head up, Integra looks at Addison and leans over. "You're adorable when angry. Kinda like a kitten." She has this smile on her face the whole time.

Addison raised a brow. "Oh you think I’m bluffing! Me throwing you off a cliff is not a threat, it's a promise!" Her feathers become even more ruffled.

Integra just keeps smiling as Roxanne blinks a few times before getting up and storming over wiping red tears from her eyes and cheeks. Before Integra can even process Roxanne is walking over, the back of her hand makes contact with Integra's cheek in a harsh back hand.

Addison blinks in surprise as Integra only chuckles slightly. “Oh calm down, I knew she was going to catch me.” She says with a smirk that she's clearly picked up from The Angel of Death. 

Addison throws her hands up. "Uhm! I didn’t even know I was going to catch you!"

"Integra! I thought I was going to have to tell everyone at home you're dead at the bottom of a fucking cliff! That I watched my own mother kill herself and she felt HAPPY about it!!" Roxanne half shouts, crimson eyes wide. She looks more like a mortal than a vampire. 

Integra's eyes softened slightly. “I would never try to kill myself, I just needed her to fly."

"So jumping off a cliff was your solution," She presses on her eyes. "You know what! Throw again Addison! I don't care!!"

Addison grabs Integra by the collar of her shirt and flaps those large wings so her and Integra are over the cliff edge. Addison look at The Iron Maiden and puffs her cheeks while continuing to hold her, not quite sure if she should let go or not. 

Integra holds Addison's wrist. "Honestly I think you two are over reacting. I didn't think an Angel and a Dhampir would be so upset."

“You do realize that if you would’ve died I would’ve had to make ANOTHER timeline." She continues flapping those white wings.

"I suppose I didn't think about that. I figured Roxanne wouldn't care since she's thrives off of chaos and you tried to shoot yourself on a jet so you wouldn't care if I did die just like how you didn't think we would care if you died!" The moment the words leave her mouth, Integra's blue eyes widen as she wishes to take the words back. It goes dead quiet, save for the wind.

Addison swallows thickly as she slowly sets Integra back down on the cliff edge; well a few feet away from it to make sure she didn’t trip or jump again. The Angel's feet touches the ground as tears blurr her vision and her wings fold neatly behind her back. Her heart was beating fast, no it was racing.

Roxanne growls and grabs the front of Integra's shirt in anger. "What the fuck are you thinking saying that Integra!!??" Her voice just comes out in growls. She's REALLY angry, feeding off of Addison's pain and hurt without meaning too.

The Iron Maiden looks towards Addison, who’s walking off, then back towards Roxanne. “I didn’t mean to!"

"Bullshit!! You want me to believe The Great Iron Maiden slipped on her words for once in her life?!?" Roxanne's powers pick up on Integra's guilt as Lucas takes off after Addison. He's not letting her suffer alone… again. Not again. Never again.

Integra holds her hands up. "I really didn’t! I shouldn’t have said it I know! I honestly didn’t mean to say it out loud.” The Iron Maiden felt really guilty, she seen The Angel cry many times but knowing for once she caused those tears is heartbreaking.

Roxanne growls again before half shoving Integra to the side. She would never hurt her mother, Roxanne rather be nailed to a blessed cross. The Romanian woman balls her fists looking off the cliff trying to get ahold of her emotions.

Addison walks along the cliff edge while tugging at her hair slightly. The woman is a mess to say in the least. Lucas quickly catches up to his sister. "Addison…Holy Father you run fast." Purity looks over her shoulder at her brother and wipes some tears from her eyes. Lucas holds a hand out to her. "Hug?" His voice is soft and calm.

She swallows nervously and slowly walks over to tuck herself in Lucas' arms. “I’m not mad at her...she was right."

"Integra was not right. What she said crossed many lines." Lucas is biting his tongue to keep his colorful language at bay. He wishes to call Integra a bitch. A Protestant Whore. How DARE she say that to Addison. 

Addison shakes her head “S-she did nothing wrong, she wouldn’t mean that.” she whispers. She refuses to believe that the woman she thought of as a mo- that Sir Integra would purposely say something like that to her. But it still hurt a lot.

Lucas takes a deep breath and kisses the top of Addison's head. "I'm proud of you." Lucas runs his hand over Addison's wings, remembering how he used to comfort her in Heaven.

Addison melts at the touch, closing her eyes and leaning into her brother. “Y-you are? You're proud?” She asks hopefully. She’s never heard those words directed towards her.

Lucas nods rubbing between her wings carefully. "Of course. You flew! Everything else aside, Addison. You. Flew! By yourself!!!" Lucas has the tone of a proud older brother. Honestly the pride in Addison he has for her is overwhelming.

The Angel wraps her arms around her brother and sniffles. “I-I wish you could fly with me again." She whispers. 

Lucas stiffens for a moment then relaxes. "Me too… think if I begged enough Jesus would give me my wings back? I mean he did love my pranks."

She laughs softly. "You never know." She replies softly.

Lucas tilts his head back to the sky. "Hey Jesus! I know I take your dad's name in vein a lot and I haven't prayed recently but can I get my feathers back? Please. I'll behave!"

Addison laughs softly and looks up. “He says he’ll think about it.” She quips with a small smile. 

"Thank you Big J! Love you!" He looks back down to Addison. "As much as I miss flying, mortal life can be fun. I've gotten better at shooting. Arrows, I mean. The Wild Geese have taken to calling me that."

”They all really like you, I’m glad you have them and Anderson. He treats you well."

"I can't lie Add. I kinda miss Iscariot at times. Maxwell just… he was so good then something happened to him. Don't get me wrong you'll always be first in my family. You ARE my sister."

The woman nods slowly in understanding. "You should go visit them, I’m sure Anderson would love to see you. You're like a son to him."

"I do miss wrestling with Heinkel. We still have beef to settle. Even if it's based off fake memories," Lucas shakes his head. "Enough about me. I'm not going no where till I know you're okay and safe. You're my priority. I want to be a good brother."

“Lucas you are a good brother, the best brother I could ask for. You literally named me and taught me how to take care of myself when no one else would.”

Lucas holds Addison's face and kiss her forehead. "Thank you Addison," He won't admit it but sometimes Vegas still haunts him. How he acted before. "Now, what's your name?"

“The Back-Up....I’m just kidding, I’m Addison." She says softly with a smile as she looks back towards Integra and Roxanne. The younger of the two is sitting on the ground just looking out towards the ocean, hands in her lap. Her mother is beside her talking softly.

“I’ll make it up to her somehow Roxanne. I don’t know how but it will happen. I give my word." Integra says softly while watching some seagulls fly by.

Roxanne takes a deep breath and takes off her sunglasses. "Do you understand how bad you hurt her? I get people make mistakes but you and dad said it yourselves in Vegas. She needs a softer hand then I."

“Yes I know, I fucked up Roxanne, I take full responsibility for what I said. I never want to make Purity cry."

Roxanne rubs her jaw a few times. "You have to tell dad. He can help you fix this better than I can. Me and her finally started to bond…I'm also sorry I backhanded the ever loving shit outta your cheek. That was out of line."

“Eh, I deserved it."


	30. Family Pains

Schrodinger is slightly confused by the Hellsing basement. It's so big and laid out like a maze to the small Cat Boy. Lulu said he is free to come and go from Snow Ladies room as he wants, and the bathroom and family room for now. Just until Boss Lady decides what to do. Lulu keeps telling Schro NOT to go towards the very last room in the basement with all the chains and blood on the door, honestly the small Cat-Boy doesn't want to. He is more than happy to obey these rules, loosely.

Bored, somewhat confused, and feeling a little mischievous, Schro wanders the basement halls in search of something to do. Lulu had to go do something and Snow Lady is with her boss upstairs so he is alone. His ears twitch slightly as he rounds a corner humming some old German tune he used to hear a lot of.

As he turns into the family room, on the couch is Rip. The tall woman is asleep while holding the short woman he has taken to calling ‘Fox’. Fox is happily snoozing as some witty comedy plays on the TV.

The bathroom door behind Shro, across the hall from the family room, opens and the dark haired girl he keeps catching glimpses of is standing there. She looks very frail and gaunt, dark circles under those forest green eyes that are looking at him curiously. 

The Cat-Boy bounces over all to happy and waves. "Hi! I'm Schrodinger! I don't think we've met!" He has this huge smile on his face.

Vivian takes a step back before noticing her mother’s still nearby, if they are nearby then she will be okay. “I’m Vivian... I like your ears."

Schro reaches up to touch his ears and smiles. "I like your hoodie!!" The blond haired boy seems to be easily excited, his pink eyes always wide in wonder. Long gone is his Hitler Youth uniform, instead being replaced with a pair of basic jeans and some random shirt from Walmart.

She smiles then gestures towards Rip who lets out a soft snore. “My mama says you guys have known each other for a while."

Pink eyes nod. "We do! She's like my best friend! Kinda. Hans is my best friend. But so is Rip…we are all friends. She taught me how to tie a tie!!"

She smiled brightly. “Hans is the wolf right? The tall white haired guy who smells like peanut butter?”

"Yes! Exactly. He doesn't talk, well rather he can't. He wants to!"

"That’s sad, he seems really nice... Hey I was actually about to go get some chocolate milk. Wanna join me?” She holds her hand out.

Schro smiles and takes her hand. "I haven't had that since Rip left!!"

“I’m going to fix that." She replies before quickly leading him upstairs with a giggle.

With Vivian leading the way, the two reach the kitchen far faster than Schro could on his own. Walter just happens to be in there putting away dishes and cleaning as he typically does when Integra does not need him.

"Hey Pops! We still got chocolate milk? Or did my mom drink it all?” She asks curiously while continuing to hold Schro's hand.

Walter turns to lean on the counter looking down at the two children. "I believe we have some. I can see you've made a friend." Schro is looking around the kitchen as he stands in place. It's so much better than what's on the Zeppelin.

Vivian nods as Walter opens the fridge. She peeks in the fridge grabbing two small bottles of chocolate milk. She hands one to Shro then opens her own. “Yep I have. Have anything we can do that will cause havoc?”

Walter tilts his head thinking for a moment as Schro opens his milk and drinks it rocking on his feet. "I have a few files Sir Integra asked to be destroyed… I also believe The Geese are having a bonfire to get rid of a few ruined targets." The Angel of Death gives a slight smile to the kids. He remembers being 14 and wrecking havoc with Alucard to piss off Arthur. He also remembers giving Roxanne and Vexia the ideas to cause trouble. It provides free entertainment for the man.

The Norwegian grins and looks at the cat boy. “Wanna go shred paper and take it to the fire?”

Schro's pink eyes nearly pop out of his head as he puts the cap on his milk. "We can… we can do that stuff here?" His voice suddenly seems small and confused.

Vivian nods quickly. “Yeah! We can do whatever we want really, well within reason. Mama says I’m not allowed to make smoke bombs..... but I do anyway."

"We can make smoke bombs? How?" Schro's voice has a mischievous tone to it now.

Vivian looks towards Walter as if asking if he’ll help her make some with Shro, he has shown her in the past but she still has to be under his supervision. Walter glances around the kitchen then smiles. "I do have to service those weapons today… perhaps the files can wait."

Vivian grins and nods quickly. “Can we put the colors in them again? I wanna do purple!"

Walter pushes off the counter leaving the kitchen. "Of course Child. Perhaps the Geese will let you set them off again tonight."

“Hell ya!!" She grabs Shro's hand so they could follow Walter.  
********  
Integra felt the guilt rack through her body as she tells Alucard what happened at the Mediterranean cliffs. Her lover casually sitting in a chair in front of her desk. His legs crossed, stone faced and eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. 

“So you brought up the fact she tried to kill herself? Have you at least apologized?” He asks, he wasn’t angry exactly. He was upset, yes, but not angry.

Integra shifts and rubs her cheek that Roxanne assaulted. "Not exactly. She keeps avoiding me and Lucas won't let me near her."

“Huh, glad he’s actually being a big brother. Well she’s probably avoiding you because she can’t get a good read on you due to her own stress. You know how she can be.” Alucard picks some fuzz off his coat. 

Integra leans back in her seat grabbing a cigar and lighter. "How do I fix this Alucard? Can I fix it? Our own daughter is even against me in this." She waves her cigar towards Roxanne stretched out on the couch reading something with headphones on.

“Well, firstly you need to apologize to her, then do something with her. Maybe get her something to show her your sorry, also don’t be surprised if she tells you that ‘You did nothing wrong'. She looks up to you, she sees you as a mother even though she’s terrified to admit it."

Integra lights the cigar tossing the lighter on the desk. "I think she sees all 3 of us as a family. Those two seem to be bonding more and more." Those two, being Roxanne and Addison. A Dhampir and an Angel.

The Count nods and looks towards his master. “You need to fix this, she’s going through enough as it is."

"You don't think I know that Leach," Integra takes a drag of her cigar then blows smoke out. "How about a dog and all 4 of us go out to dinner?"

“... Dear God you’re so extra, I was just going to suggest getting like a huge roll of bubble wrap."

Integra taps the ashes from her cigar. "Go big or go home Alucard. You said it yourself when you taught our child to shoot. Besides I think the 4 of us deserve a family night. You can stomach somewhat raw meat right?"

The man nods and leans back on the chair. "Yes, that sounds fine to me."

Roxanne sits up taking her headphones off and stretching before closing her book. She rubs the back of her head before looking to her parents as she pauses her music. She damn near looked like a typical young woman, except for her eyes. Those eyes hold far too much blood. 

Alucard stands up and walks over to pat his child’s head. "We are going to take Addison to dinner tonight.” Alucard explains. 

"Ohhh dinner?! Fancy?" She inquires looking towards Integra. Death Spawn seems to be in a good mood suddenly. Perhaps a positive mood swing has caught her today. 

Alucard nods and stretches out on the couch. “Mhmmm!”

"So mom finally apologized to Addison. Or are we doing this in typical Hellsing fashion, and refuse to take no for an answer?"

“She’s about to go and apologize. Apparently she’s going to take her to get a dog. Extra bitch....” Then, a fucking metal water bottle flies across the room and hits Alucard in the face with some force. Integra stands behind her desk with a smirk as Roxanne falls off the couch laughing. This, this is Hellsing as a family. These rare moments that Roxanne tries to soak in.

Integra leaves the room after a few moments of glaring between Alucard, and sniffing out her cigar, and walks down the hall towards Addison’s room. The Angel has stuck to her room ever since they had gotten back from the Mediterranean. 

When nearing the room it’s oddly quiet. Integra stops for a moment. Lucas must not be with her, if he was the TV would be on. The Hellsing flexes her hand before knocking on the door. "Hey Add?" There’s no answer but the lights on signaling that she is, indeed, inside. Addison has always made sure to turn off the lights if she left her room. It's a habit that she had learned from Walter a while back.

Integra swallows hard before slowly opening the door and peeking into the room. Addison is in there, just asleep on her desk. The small angel has her wings over the back of her chair, her head resting on her arm while a pen is held loosely between her fingers. There are a few crumpled up pieces of paper on the floor around her but there is a sheet of paper with neat handwriting that is slightly hanging off the desk. 

Carefully, Integra removes the pen from Addison's hand and grabs the paper to place it some place where it won't get ruined. But that’s when something on the paper catches her eye. Alucard's name, her name, Roxanne's name, Lucas' name. It is a list followed by objects that belonged to the angel. Dear God this woman is writing a Will. 

Addison shifts slightly in her seat and her wing twitches. Integra freezes for a moment before looking over the paper again before setting it aside, a hand gently shakes Addison's shoulder. "Hey Addison."

Addie slowly sits up and glances towards Integra, nervousness automatically fills her eyes as she stands up. “Y-yes sir?”

Integra holds up a hand. "No Sir. Still, just Integra. I was wondering if you would like to join me on a little adventure."

“An.... adventure? Why me?” She shifts uncomfortably and rubs a hand over where The Iron Maiden’s name is on the back of her neck.

"It's an 'I'm sorry' trip… I honestly feel bad for my actions against you. If it helps ease you, I can ask Roxanne to join us. She has the day off anyhow."

The Angel looks towards Integra. “I don’t believe I understand why you're apologizing, you did nothing wrong, you just spoke your mind."

Integra adjusts her glasses. "Addison. In the mortal world, when one says or does something that hurts another typically, it is the moral thing to apologize."

“Oh.... I’ll try to remember that. So you don’t hate me?”

"I never did and never will. It simply did not think before I spoke, and that is very wrong of me. I'm typically better at controlling my emotions than most."

“You always have been, what’s this adventure you were talking about?”

"We are going to go get a dog." Integra turns to leave the room.

Addison blinks in surprise and QUICKLY runs after her. “A DOG!?”

"Correct. Then we get home, we will get ready and go to dinner with Roxanne and Alucard. Hopefully they can wash the smell of blood and gunpowder off of themselves." Integra smiles slightly looking down at Addison.

“You had me at DOG! I love dogs. So precious and pure.” Her eyes seem to sparkle. 

"We are only getting A dog. We already have a bunch of animals in the house. Didn't think I would run a zoo." She's only half joking.

“.... so all the dogs, got it,” The Angel takes off running screaming. “IM BRINGING HOME ALL THE DOGS!”

Integra pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a groan. "If I didn't know any better I would say you are Alucard's child!!!"

__________________________________________________________________

Hellsing has money. That is no secret, and given the way Addison keeps looking at these dogs and how she wishes to spoil them; Integra is thankful for that.

Addison glances towards the workers that are walking with them. “I want all of them. All of these precious babies belong to me now."

Integra covers Addison mouth. "We are getting one. I apologize for my child. She loves animals."

The man nods slightly in understanding and gestures to the kennels. Whenever Integra lets go of her, the small blonde wanders up and down the kennels. Happily greeting each dog. All of them seem to be calmed down by her presence. Addison reads the little clipboards that are placed upon the kennels, giggling at some of the names given to the animals.

Integra leans back on a wall watching Addison. She looks so mortal and so full of life, that for a moment; just a split moment Integra forgets she's an angel and that she, herself, runs a vampire hunting organization. Just a mother and daughter out for a day to pick out her daughter's first pet. 

It doesn’t take too long till Addison is at the other side of all the kennels, looking at a clipboard that’s hanging off the cage of a large German Shepherd. “Apollo, what a good name for such a sweet boy. Just a happy boy that’s... scheduled to be euthanized?" She scrunches her nose in confusion and looks up towards Integra. Her hand still in between the bars of the cage for Apollo to sniff and lick.

And like that, Integra is snapped back into reality. She runs a vampire hunting organization and Addison is an Angel. The woman rubs her eyes walking towards Addison thinking how to put the words lightly. "It means to...put to sleep," She bites the bullet. "Forever."

Silver eyes widen in shock before glaring towards the worker who’s standing nearby talking to somebody. Not paying a lick of attention towards them. “Hey Gerald Francis Thomas! YOU LIKE KILLING DOGS! “ She screams. The man looks over at the use of his full name and seems very confused. He has never met this woman in his life and now she’s using his entire name and accusing him of being a dog murderer.

Integra wishes she brought Roxanne. She would be far faster at covering Addison's mouth. Integra just gives a weak smile to the man and turns Addison back to Apollo. "Listen Addison. I-I know it's sad and wrong but sometimes, things like this happen in the mortal world. Life and Death come and go. Walking when and where they please. Doing as they wish." For a moment The Iron Maiden sees Roxanne and Addison in her eyes. All the way back in France. Death holding that axe above Life. Integra panicked as she walked outside. She couldn't get the order out for Death to stop so she yanked Death by the leash she is bound too.

Addison sniffles as Integra slowly uncovers her mouth. "B-but why him, he’s innocent and didn’t do anything wrong. He doesn’t deserve to die. Especially by people who should be taking care of him and loving him..... l-like me, he’s like me!”

Integra shakes the France memory from her head. If she hadn't gotten down there in time… "It could be for a number of reasons. Most of the time it's for bad health. To put one down so they don't suffer. But in this case it may be because no one has taken interest in adopting him."

Addison quickly gestures towards the large dog of topic. “I-I want him, let me take him.” She seems to beg, Apollo watches the two blonds curiously. 

"Of course. I did say any dog you want. Are you sure you want him?"

She nods quickly and looks back towards the dog. “Yeah, I want to take Apollo....you guys will take care of him after I’m gone right?”

Integra nods. "Of course. He will live out his life as a Hellsing just as you are."

The woman nods silently, she knows Integra fully believes that they can stop her father. She then turns towards The Iron Maiden and slowly wraps her arms around the other. “Thank you." She whispers tearfully.

__________________________________________________________________

It's not often The No-Life-King TRIES to look good. Most nights he's covered in blood anyway so the point of having nice clothes is lost to him. However, Integra said Addison looked excited about going out to dinner and Roxanne looked overjoyed to have a chance to be a mortal family so he is happy to indulge them in this one night.

The iron door to the room he is in, is heard opening as he cleans the Jackal, humming to the song that’s playing loudly over the speakers; dressed in black slacks with a red button down shirt. Integra slowly walks in but a large ball of fluff just runs past her and goes straight towards Alucard, sniffing The Count curiously. Integra chuckles softly while watching her daughter and lover bonding...even if it is over loud vulgar music and cleaning weapons.

Alucard sets his weapon down and reaches to pet the ball of fluff. "And who are you?" Roxanne has yet to notice the fluff, as she jams out happily putting the Casull back together. Wearing black slacks and a black button down tucked into said slacks but a red tie to add a splash of color to her apparel. Opting to leave her white hair down for the night which falls just below her shoulder blades. 

“That is Apollo.” Integra explains. Addison is heard taking a few steps down the stairs before vomiting due to the sheer vulgar language coming from the song playing through the speakers. Alucard swiftly reaches over to turn down the volume leaving only the sound of Roxanne's singing which quickly stops as she looks over so offended.

"I was rocking out! I thought you liked that song dad?!? Why is there a doggo at your feet?" Roxanne rubs her temple with the Casull upon spotting the fluff ball.

Apollo casually jumps onto the couch between them as Addison walks completely downstairs and into the room while wiping some spit from her lip. "That’s my son!” She exclaims in sheer joy.

"Ohhh you were not kidding when you said you are getting her a dog." Roxanne slowly sets Casull on the table in front of the couch. Her other hand petting the dog between the ears.

Apollo licks Roxanne's cheek as Schro walks out of Vivian's room and down the hallway following the voices. The two of them had gone in there a few hours ago and by the sleepy look on the cat boy’s face they must’ve ended up taking a nap. When seeing Apollo, Shro lights up. “Dog!”

The small cat boy rushes over, totally ignoring Alucard, and pets Apollo as he stands in front of him. "There you are Schro. I was wondering where you went." Roxanne quips and moves her hand to pet Schro's head. Roxanne is fantastic at many things; unfortunately, keeping track of children is not one of those things.

“Vivian and I took a nap, we got tired after making smoke bombs with Walter, I made a green one!”

"So Walter is STILL providing the means of a child to cause chaos, nice to know. You met Vivian? Did you play nice?" Roxanne tilts her head using her sleeve to wipe the sleep from his face.

“Yeah! We had lots of fun.” he says excitedly. Apollo sniffs Shros ears and licks his cheek.

"I can live with you and Vivian hanging out. She needs a friend closer to her age anyway after what happened. I'm going out to dinner for a bit. Behave and don't give Lulu any trouble." Roxanne stands up fixing her tie and hair. It's not a secret that Roxanne has grown closer to Schro. It's obvious really.

Shro nods quickly and wanders off back towards Vivian‘s room. Addison glances over at the others and looks at what she is wearing. Just light blue T-shirt with some sweatpants, she then looks at Alucard and Roxanne. 

Alucard smiles softly. "You're gonna have to change. Both of you. Integra you smell like a dog. And, shoes…" He says the word carefully.

Addison narrows her eyes and quickly tries to bolt out the room. “My life is a freaking nightmare! You can’t make me!” She exclaims.

Integra snags the back of her shirt before she can get far. "You don't have to wear them till we get to the restaurant. You can take them off at the table. I promise."

“Whoever invented shoes I hope they went to hell.” she mutters. Alucard cackles loudly at the comment and covers his face. 

Roxanne snorts and walks towards Addison taking her arm. "Me and V took a trip to the store while you were gone to pick up another dress. Hopefully her and Rip are dressed."

“I believe they are, sin isn’t coating their bedroom like it usually does.“ The Angel explains softly.

"Thank you Almighty Yahweh." Roxanne walks down the hall letting Addison's arm go and sliding her own hands into her pockets. "Me and dad decided on Italian of that's okay. I'll even take the long way so you don't have to put your shoes on so soon."

“Thank you, I don’t understand how people willingly wear shoes. They are feet prisons."

"Step in enough blood and brain then shoes become the greatest gift from God. You don't worry about cutting your feet open or getting something in your foot?"

The Angel shrugs slightly. "When you’ve walked the earth as many times and as long as I have, it doesn’t really affect you anymore.” She explains. It’s still hard to believe this woman is old as time itself. She didn’t look a day over 18.

Roxanne tilts her head to the Angel as they round the corner to Vexia's room. "Can I ask you something?" Her tone is curious as a few strands of hair fall into her eyes. Curiosity killed the cat, after all.

“Go right ahead." Both women stop walking and look towards each other. Life and Death stood looking at each other curiously.

"Back in Vegas, on the church steps, you told me YOU chose me to be The Shoulder. Why? You've been through many time lines, met and protected so many people. My mom, Enrico, and Montana all hold the world in their hands. Alucard is your best friend, Lucas is your brother. Vexia is a far better fighter than me, she's stronger. So out of the entire world and all of them, why pick a nobody?" Her tone is not hurtful or upset. It's not angry or fearful. It's genuine curiosity. In Roxanne's head there HAS to be something more to it. This Angel has so many other choices, yet she lands on Roxanne.

Addison thinks for a moment then speaks. “In every timeline I’ve gone through, You’ve always been someone that catches my eye Roxanne. Yes, in some timelines you end up siding with Sin, or work for Millennium; there was even a timeline where you were a dog. But even though your path leads you to the dark you’ve always been a very determined woman...or man in some cases. Your determination and strive to take initiative is outstanding, along with your strength, and I mean mental strength. That’s what I need in The Shoulder Roxanne Rose Wingates Hellsing. Yes, I might literally carry the weight of the world up on my shoulders but your shoulders... they carry me Roxanne."

Roxanne looks down at The Angel taking in her words. They bounce around in her head for a moment before they finally settle due to their weight and wash over her. Death reaches out and places a hand on Life's right shoulder as if they are old friends. "So my whole life, I've been carrying Sin and Purity around with me. They've been raising me up and I've been refusing to pick a side the whole time? I'm the Pillar that holds them both above humanity."

Life gives a nod. "Yes exactly. You’ll choose your path soon enough Roxanne. And if Sin is what you choose, I’ll forgive that and start anew. If it be Purity, then great!" She smiles softly then bows her head a little, slightly frightened at the thought of having to make yet another timeline. 

Death swallows thickly and drops her hand to pick up Life's chin with two gloved fingers. "I can't let you down Purity. Not again. I have a lot to think about over the coming months… and don't think I'm skipping over the dog, man, and Millennium thing. Nah we gotta loop back to that at some point." She pulls her hand away and turns to keep walking exhaling air. Satisfaction brought it back.

Addison watches Death and follows slowly. “Speaking of Millennium, do you think that maybe your mother should hold another council meeting to get more fundings for the war.”

"I believe so. We should probably include Iscariot in that meeting as well. They are our allies. Still think mom is mad at me for going behind her back to make a treaty with Anderson?" Roxanne stops in front of Vexia's room.

“No not at all, she’s actually very glad that you stepped up. She believes you will be a great Heir to The Hellsing Organization.” She says softly while looking up at the taller woman.

Roxanne stops before knocking. "Right…mom is mortal. She NEEDS an heir," She shakes her head then knocks on Vexia's door pushing the thought of Integra's death to the back of her mind. She hasn't thought of that fact in a while. She tends to avoid it. "Vex!!!"

Surprisingly, it’s not Vexia who answers the door. Rip opens the door, instead of her normal attire she’s wearing a white t-shirt and long sweatpants. Her hair in two braids. Addison's eyes shine. "I see the braids are back Ms.Winkle, I have to say I’ve always liked them on you. I remember your mother used to braid your hair.” The Angel comments.

Rip smiles and bounces on the balls of her feet slightly. "Thank you Addison! Vexia did them for me. Roxanne I see you've decided to dress like us classy people for the night." Rip pokes fun at her bro's wife seeing her in anything BUT her typical hunting attire.

Addison smiles brightly. "We’re going out to eat. Roxanne says Vexia has something in here for me to wear? That way I can dress like classy people too!”

Rip turns and walks into the room coming back a moment later with a bag. "So that's what this is for. I was wondering why Vexia picked up this color of a dress."

“Speaking of her, where is she? I can’t hear her heartbeat.” She peeks inside the bag and smiles excitedly at the baby blue dress inside.

"I believe she is out on a mission with Seras at the moment. I believe Dandy showed his face in Rio so they have to go take care of that sense Alucard and Roxanne are off for the night."

“.... Vexia just got shot in the buttcheek. Thanks for the dress!” She exclaims while running off to go change.

Roxanne pinches the bridge of her nose. "Have fun dealing with that tonight Rip. Also Schro is hanging out with Vivian. I'm telling you since your Viv's mom and I'm… I'm something to Schrodinger."

The German nods and smiles. "I’ll check on them in a little bit. Vivian's heart is a bit slower so I’m assuming she’s napping and Schro is probably as well."

Roxanne waves her hand before turning to head upstairs. "I told Schro to behave. So hopefully they don't burn down the house."

Making her way up the stairs and to the garage, Roxanne rolls her wrist a few times brushing her thumb over the Hebrew name that lays on her skin as Addison's words replay in her head over and over again.

Alucard is heard walking after Roxanne. “You okay my Starling?” He asked curiously. His hand gently rubs his daughter's back.

Roxanne jumps slightly at her father's voice pulling her from her own thoughts. "Hu!? Oh yes. Just talked with Addison is all. She told me some things I have to think on." She let's go of her wrist and shakes her head. "I was just going to see if Pip fixed the hummer yet." They step into the garage. A few Geese walking around fixing various cars.

“I’m fairly sure he did, and what did she say?” He asks curiously.

Alucard's Spawn stops and thinks for a moment. "Just… a lot. The Shoulder, Purity and Sin. Why she picked me. The War." She sounds tired, not physically. Just worn.

“Oh, I understand now. It is a lot to take in, well it’s a lot for both of you.” He opens the door of the hummer for his daughter.

Roxanne climbs into the driver's seat and rubs her eyes. "Everything will be okay right? Me and Addison I mean. I hate to admit it but that tiny Angel has wormed her way into my life in a way I didn't expect." She runs her hand over the wheel. Ohhh how she misses driving. They've been so busy she hasn't had a chance to go car shopping, let alone even THINK about a new car.

“She has told me you will be okay, you will survive the war.” Alucard climbs his tall self into the backseat. They are still waiting on the other two women.

"I'm not worried about surviving dad. It's Nazis and a rapist. Jan puts up better fights," She closes the door pulling the keys out of the visor. "It's my path and Addison. Sin is so… fucking tempting. Her voice soothes yet encourages that part of my soul that wants violence and carnage. To see the rivers of blood across the ground. To see my enemies head on a goddamn pike."

Alucard nods slowly, “Sin is tempting my Starling, and if you do happen to choose the path of Sin then Addison will create a new timeline." The Count still doesn’t quite understand how the creation of new timelines works and how hard it can be on the Angel.

Death leans forward to put her head on the steering wheel. She's has this thought, that's been bumping around in her head since France. It comes and goes in fleeting moments, but every time it appears Roxanne catches a depression mood swing.

Roxanne knows she's powerful. The power she has at the tips of her finger, the ones that rest in her mind, the one that rests under her skin clawing at her soul begging to be released… and that knowledge scares her shitless. She's never admitted it, she's afraid too. What would others think if they knew the great and powerful Roxanne Rose Wingates Hellsing, Death herself, The child of The No-Life-King, is scared of herself.

"Father," The one person she trusts fully and would happily spill blood in his name, sits behind her in the car. "Mi-e frică de mine." (I am scared of myself.) Her voice barely registers above a whisper. She refuses to pick her head up from the wheel as her knuckles turn white under her gloves from gripping the wheel.

The No-Life-King leans over to put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. “I know you are Starling....I use to be the same. It’s hard to have so much power and not let it take control; Believe me I know.... but I give you a piece of advice that Addison once gave me long ago and it was probably the best advice the Angel has ever offered. You become stronger and even more powerful by controlling your power. You know you have all this power and yet you restrain it without needing that leash around your soul. That my Princess is TRUE power."

Roxanne leans her head back into her father's hand gently closing her eyes. He has a point. Roxanne does have a Hellsing Bind, yet she can override it at any point. She herself has Hellsing blood so nothing truly stops her from unleashing her power on the world besides her own self control.

Alucard looks up feeling a shift in power. Integra walks out with Addison, The Angel crawls into the front passenger seat when Integra opens her door. She is wearing a short blue dress with a white floral print. The dress was just very... Addie. Roxanne quickly swallows her emotions and bottles them back up as she relaxes her hands from the wheel.

Count leans back in his seat as Integra pulls herself into the hummer wearing a very nice red dress. Something fancy yet not floor length and loud. Roxanne gags slightly feeling a certain emotion leap off her father and smack the back of her head. Roxanne turns in her seat to look at her father like, 'Really? I just had a moment where I told you my greatest fear and mom in a red dress is what does it for you?'

Addison slowly leans out the hummer and vomits...actually more like a dry heave because she has nothing in her stomach. "You guys sicken me.” She groans. Roxanne starts the car with a smirk of excitement running through her spin as she gets a small smile. God how has she missed driving. 

Integra closes her door smacking Alucard's chest as she sets Addison's shoes on the floor. "Behave. One night. That's all I ask."

Alucard grumbles and crosses his long arms. “Okay, fine.” he mutters. 

Addison glances towards Roxanne and smiles softly. “We ready? I wanna try this alfredo your mom talks about."

"I hope so." Roxanne slowly backs out as if she has done this a million times before she slides her sunglasses on.

Addison suddenly reaches back and smacks Alucard's knee. "You disgust me!” She exclaims before pointing at his face. "I’m gonna puke in your sinful shoes!"

Alucard grunts and turns his body away slightly. "I didn't even say anything! I didn't even ask Roxanne to play her music yet!" He's got this smirk on his face the whole time as he adjusts his sunglasses.

“....Now you're thinking even even harder!" Addison glances towards Integra in slight annoyance.

Integra looks away from the window and to Addison. "I didn't do anything! I told him to behave! You know how he is!" She pulls the edge of her dress down some more.

“I’m literally talking to you right now and you’re thinking about sinful acts-OH EW!!" She quickly turns away and looks towards Roxanne.

Roxanne is looking like she's about to have a stroke from the emotions off of her parents. "Everyday we stray further from God because you two can't stop with the sexual tension!!" She waves a free hand around trying to make a point.

“It’s almost as bad as Vexia and Rip!” Addison holds a hand over her chest. “Imma take them all to horny jail."

Alucard snorts and starts cackling, throwing his head back and covering his face with his hands. His whole body is shaking as he laughs. Integra's face turns a bright red as she turns away from Alucard to look out the window, she herself giggling. Roxanne covers her mouth with her free hand trying not to laugh so she can keep her eyes open as she drives. Due to the fact she's trying to keep from laughing she just starts following the road she always takes to London without even thinking.

Addison leans back in her seat and crosses her arms. "My life is a nightmare."

Roxanne pulls up to a stoplight. "And my life is sideways! Welcome to the club!" She looks over at Addison taking her sunglasses off with a smirk.

Addison laughs softly and gives a bright smile. "I’m part of a club now!"

"Addison you've always been a part of the c-" Roxanne's words get stuck in her throat when her brain finally clicks into gear. Outside of Addison's window she can see the bar lights lit up against the dark sky, the smell of booze and unholy emotions rolling off the place. People stumbling out of the building and saying way to personal goodbyes. Roxanne is suddenly slung back 10 months ago to the crash as her heart rate suddenly skyrockets and her breathing is shallow.

Addison looks around and suddenly notices where they are. It was the first time that she had shown herself to Roxanne when saving her. Alucard quickly reaches up to put the hummer in park as Addison undoes her seatbelt. 

Roxanne drops her sunglasses and refuses to look away from the street where that fucking white truck came from 10 months ago. She cradles her left hand to her chest as if it's gone cold and numb again.

Addison slips out of her seat and crawls into Roxanne's lap. “Hey, hey Roxanne I need you to look at me.” She whispers softly. Roxanne glances down for a brief moment towards Addison before looking towards the backseat as if Vexia was sleeping there then back to that side street. Crimson eyes fill with fear as she tries to keep her body from shaking.

Addison gently grabs Roxanne's face to turn it to look back towards her. "Nonono look at me, you’re safe, Vexia's safe. I saved you remember?”

Alucard leans forward to reach between the car's side and Roxanne's seat to roll down the windows as Roxanne's skin starts to overheat. Thankfully the night offered a cool breeze. Roxanne nods slowly looking into silver eyes. "Y-you saved me. I'm alive…Vexia's alive. I didn't kill us."

“Exactly, you guys are safe.” She whispers softly. She reaches up to run a hand through Roxanne's hair. 

Roxanne melts into Addison's hand as she pulls her emotions back together, closing her eyes. She rubs her gloved hands over her face. "I'm back. I'm here. It's me." 

Addison smiles softly and kisses Roxanne's head before slowly pulling away to get back in her seat. Roxanne lays head back against her seat pulling her hair up for a moment. Integra scoots over in the back to reach over and check on Roxanne, but in doing so she pushes the shoes she bought for Addison into the Angel's view on the back floor.

Addison reaches over and quickly grabs those damn shoes and looks out the window, contemplating on whether she should throw them or not. Dropping her hair, Rox picks her head back up and puts the hummer back into drive before pulling off again without saying a word. Her sunglasses are lost on the floor.

“Heck I’m not wearing these!” She exclaims before she slings those shoes out the window. They could be heard hitting another car as it passes by.

Integra leans around and looks at Addie. "Addison!" Alucard starts laughing again as Roxanne waves her hand.

"I'm not turning around damn it!!"

The Angel shrugs. “Good because I would throw them again."

Integra mumbles leaning back again. "A toddler. We have another toddler."

“I’m not a toddler! I am being completely reasonable about this! I never ask for anything. Shoes and socks are where I’m going to say no. I don’t understand where you keep finding my shoes! I keep hiding them in very specific locations!!"

__________________________________________________________________

"-at any rate. I, of course, being the savior that I am; had to get her untangled from the tree limbs and climb down with her on my back." Alucard says before sipping his wine and setting it down. Thankfully with the dim lights and the ambient noise of the restaurant, the table doesn't really attract much attention to themselves.

Addison grumbles in annoyance. “I thought the cat was stuck.” She whines with embarrassment.

"And I told you to leave it alone. The cat could get up and down that tree alone. So why bother." Alucard looks towards Addison tilting his head.

“....because I wanted to pet it.” She admits while covering her face.

Integra smiles setting her glass down. "See, toddler. She hates shoes and loves animals." Roxanne snorts from beside Addison playing with her straw in her drink, skipping wine tonight.

“Oh please! Roxanne used to try and murder Vex as a toddler. I’m not NEARLY as bad."

Roxanne stutters and looks towards Addison. "Bitch shouldn't have touched my Dino nuggets!!"

Alucard looks at his child. "You did get my rage, many a day where you stuck in my coffin with me."

“Nonono! The thing is this happened on multiple occurrences, when she wanted to use the red crayon I specifically remember you slinging Vexia into a wall." Addie exclaims.

"I like the color red! Alright name one time when I was below the age of 7 and I came CLOSE to physically killing Vexia." Roxanne leans back in her chair and looks at the Angel all sass.

"You shoved Vexia in a freezer but then again she gets in the freezer herself now."

"See. I was the perfect child. I didn't kill anyone until I was, what? 15 I killed my first ghoul and then at 16 I killed my first Nazi Vampire?" She looks around where they are sitting crossing her legs. She's getting a strange emotion from somewhere; someone in the restaurant is giving off feelings of lust… And something else but Roxanne can't pinpoint the feeling.

Addison nods. "That sounds about right.” She giggles as Integra begins to speak but Roxanne tunes her mother out. A few guys in a booth nearby are laughing as they gesture towards Addison. They’re heard muttering very crude things about the small blond. Roxanne feels that heat across her skin again.

Locking her jaw, Roxanne swings her leg out to kick Alucard's shin who is sitting across from her. Alucard looks over confused then seems to hear the conversation that’s taking place across the restaurant. His crimson eyes look towards the men before calmly stating “I’m going to use the restroom." Not a word spoken between the King and Princess. They had their plan already the moment they were alerted to the comments and feelings.

As Alucard stands up, Roxanne stands up as well undoing her tie slightly. "I'm going to ask those gentlemen for a smoke." And before Integra can stop either of them, they are gone. The Iron Maiden sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose grabbing the wine bottle.

Addison blinks in confusion and watches them walk off. "That was....weird, are those guys friends of hers."

Integra pours herself more wine. "Not exactly. But I have a feeling they are about to get REAL familiar with The Night Princess' anger issues."

Addison grabs a glass and pours herself a little bit as well. Addison doesn’t drink wine often but she might as well indulge while she can. "Oh? And why is that?”

Integra leans her head back closing her eyes listening to Alucard through their bond. It's not often Integra let's her mental guard down to LET Alucard into her mind. " That men are saying crude things. Roxanne picked up on their lust and joyous little flutters."

“About who? You l? Roxanne?!” She slowly stands up and grabs at the halo around her finger. 

Integra picks her head up leaning forward to grab Addison's hand. "Nononono. They were talking about you. I don't normally get comments and Roxanne brushes them off."

“Me? Oh okay then. As long as it wasn’t about you both.” She slowly sits back down. 

"You know, it's okay to give yourself credit every now and then? You are pretty. You said it yourself, in one timeline you managed to capture my heart did you not?" Hellsing folds her hands in front of her face.

The woman blushes slightly and nods. “That was actually a fairly decent timeline. I faintly remember we got married but then Deseree ended up killing you." Addison shudders slightly at the memory.

Integra smiles softly. "See. It's okay to think about yourself every once and awhile. I'm not saying grow a God-Complex like Maxwell but being selfish is a normal part of mortal life." She sips her wine again. Integra really doesn't give a second thought to what she says. It's true; Alucard, Roxanne, Seras, Pip, Vexia, and even Integra herself can be selfish and dicks at times.

“I don’t really have time to think about myself though, I mean why should I? I’m gonna die soon anyway."

"I believe that's all the more reason. You are going to die. Yet you still have much you didn't do. Be selfish."

The small blonde shakes her head slightly “What exactly are you wanting me to be selfish about?"

Integra without a second thought. "Let us help you. Let us change your fate."

Addison hangs her head low. “Integra.... nobody can change my fate, I understand fate can sometimes change. But this is what my father intended and always has intended.” She sips her wine.

"So? Roxanne's fate was to die in France and you changed that. Vivian's fate was changed when she followed Vexia to the roof. My fate was changed in the vents when you led me to Alucard. 10 years later, I got pregnant. So why can't we change yours? Roxanne has the ability to tip fate whichever way she deems necessarily. You presented Hellsing with a challenge of shifting your fate. And Hellsing won't back down Addison. We. Don't. Back. Down."

Addison squeezes the wine glass slightly. “Stop being stubborn for once and just trust me on this, i’ve told you guys this because I don’t want you guys to get attached. I am going to die."

"It's a little too late for that Addison. You believe Alucard is going to let you go? You think I will? What about Roxanne, the woman sees you as a sister. We are going to fight for you, till our. Last. Fucking. Breaths." Integra leans over the table as she speaks.

Addison's glass shatters in her hand, The Angel looks towards her hand that’s leaking golden blood. Those silver eyes widen slightly at the sight and she swallows thickly. Integra's blue eyes just stare down The Angel from across the table. Blue steel that Addison has only ever saw her use on other people. 

Roxanne's laughter can be heard as her and Alucard approach their table again. Both of them using napkins to wipe a red liquid from the corner of their mouths.

Addison grabs her napkin and wraps it around her bleeding hand, not really caring that shards of glass still impaled her. She refuses to look at The Iron Maiden. So stressed that she couldn’t read Integra, who watches her coldly. Addison sniffles slightly and mutters. “I messed up again, I’m sorry."

Roxanne and Alucard stop when smelling that sweet addictive blood they both have tasted at different points in their lives. The emotions and tension hit Roxanne hard enough to cause her to grab onto Alucard for a moment so she doesn't fall. Integra's anger, Addison's guilt, the stress from both of them. It digs like nails into the Dhampir's brain.

The small woman slowly stands up and looks towards the three of them. “I-I should go...” She whispers nervously. She’s starting to pick up on Integra's anger and she’s starting to get nervous. ‘She’s gonna hurt me, yell at me, make me beg for forgiveness’ Addison thinks. She doesn’t even notice that she’s trembling in terror. 

Roxanne walks by her mother swiftly and takes Addison bicep swiftly gently pulling her along to the bathroom. Of course Roxanne and Alucard couldn't leave Integra and Addison alone. The Heir KNEW Integra has been snapping and slipping more, the sin in her mother's mind is starting to seep through.

Once inside the empty restroom, Addison looks around nervously and lets go of the napkin. Blood now slowly drips on the floor along with a few shards of glass. Roxanne swiftly locks the door to the restroom and leads Addison to the sink turning on the water. "What happened?" She tries to keep her voice calm.

“S-she got mad cause I told her I’m gonna die....I messed up.” She whispers tiredly. 

"You didn't mess up. I promise. Mom is just… she's… I don't know. Sometimes her emotions are foggy recently." Rox works on removing the glass shards as swiftly as she can using her vampire sight to help.

Addison nods slowly and looks towards her feet “I thought she was gonna hit me.” She admits quietly. If Roxanne were a mere mortal she wouldn’t of heard it.

Roxanne reaches back to turn off the large overhead light so she can see the glass better, vampires do see better in the dark. "Addie… " Her voice is softer. "While my mom is a loud person, I don't think she would hit you. She's never hit me. Shot me, yes. Threw things at me, yes. But to physically harm me, she's never done that. I hope she would never stoop that low." Honestly, Roxanne is starting to lose track of WHO Integra is. This person she's becoming is not Integra. It's not her mother.

“I-it’s just sin, it’s clouding her mind,” she explains then looks towards Roxanne. “I need to fight Deseree soon, she’s getting to everyone."

Slowly, Roxanne slides Addison's hand under the water to clean it. "For once, I think we agree. As much as I hate to admit it, we can put off the war with Millennium for much longer. I'll call Anderson and tell him it's time everyone starts training. Start the preparations." The vampire doesn't even care if golden blood is going down the drain.

“I’ll start training as well, you need to convince your mother to have another council meeting. I’ll make sure to sit in on it. I have a feeling I’ll need to."

"Who says I need Integra's permission to do such a thing? I'm the Heir." Roxanne leans on the counter. She hates the idea of going around Integra's back. She really did, but with the Sin clouding Integra's mind… 

Addison nods slowly. “You do make a fair point. Maybe you can schedule one for tomorrow?”

Roxanne smirks at The Angel and nudges her slightly. "I like the way you think Wings. I like the way you think."


	31. Death and Life

“-and about 15ish helicopters. I don’t need them to own. Just to pick us up from the battlefield. They will not be needed until Captain Bernadotte or Integra calls them in.” Roxanne calmly states as she flicks some ashes from her cigarette into an ashtray. It is new to The Heir of Hellsing, leading a Round Table Conference without her mother to guide her. Typically she's just an extension of Integra’s influence; a factor of intimidation when needed or the voice for the soldiers and Wild Geese. Honestly, it is kinda intimidating to The Heir.

Sir Penwood ponders for a moment while glancing towards Roxanne who had a blanket over her. He wasn’t one to judge or ask questions, he just found it a little odd. He looks down at his clipboard and reads over some things. Addison, who was lounging in Roxanne's lap tiredly with a blanket over her mumbles. “30 thousand should be enough."

Roxanne glances down behind her sunglasses and shifts Addison slightly in acknowledgement before cleaning her throat. "I know my mother can be a bit of an overspender when it comes to stuff like this, so I tried to be reasonable."

The man nods slightly and looks at his calculator. “I understand, is 30 thousand reasonable?" He asks curiously. And at that, Addison is felt laying her head on Roxanne's shoulder falling asleep. The small angel has spent most of the day training. 

Roxanne shifts slightly, trying to make it seem like no one is in her lap. "That's perfect Sir Pennwood. And I thank you gentlemen for indulging me in this short notice meeting… again. I'm not my mother so I thank you for bearing with me as I figure this out." She rests her cigarette in an ashtray looking at the rest of the table.

The council members stand up, Sir Pennwood gives a soft smile. “It's completely fine, I’ll make sure to get that money over to you after speaking to Her Majesty."

"Thank you. I would love to see you gentlemen out, however Walter is going to have to do that for me. I unfortunately twisted my ankle when heading down to the shooting range today." If Addison was awake, the woman would've slapped Roxanne for such a lie. Really, she doesn't want to wake the sleeping Angel.

“Well I hope it feels better, have a good day Madame.” Penwood called out, the council members slowly leaving the room. Addison continues snoozing against Roxanne, The Angel didn’t get nearly enough sleep with everything she has to do, and here Life slept in Death's arms.

When the door clicks closed, Death lays her head back slouching down slightly. Blood will be spilled, casualties may be unavoidable, and Life will meet her end. An end, Death is going to try and stop. Roxanne smirks slightly talking to an empty room. "Ironic, no? Me, Death Spawn is going to cause the death of hundreds of Nazis, no thousands, and yet I'm going to risk my life stopping one."

Addison shifts slightly and tucks her head under Roxanne's chin. Her wings, surprisingly, weren’t really in the way, they were soft to the touch and are folded neatly behind her. Having her wings out is the only way to keep herself secret from the councilmembers. The fact that Life is asleep in Death's arms with her wings completely vulnerable spoke so much. Addison completely trusts Death Spawn.

Death closes her eyes gently running her fingers through Life's wings curiously, careful not to pull any feathers. She has no need too, Death has everything she wants save for a good challenge, and that's one the horizon. The single white feather she made into a necklace before leaving Vegas, seems to warm slightly under Death's shirt. Perhaps it even has its golden hue glow to it.

Right on the brink of sleep, darkness fully ready to snatch Death's mind, the council room door is heard opening. Addison doesn’t move at the door opening, or the sound of Integra Hellsing's footsteps walking inside and pausing. Addison lets out a tiny sleepy sigh.

Roxanne reaches her free hand up to lift her sunglasses up and looks at her mother without moving her head. She shifts slightly and lowers her sunglasses again. "I handled it. 30 Thousand and 15 helicopters for pick up. We can't keep them." Her voice is quiet yet it has Integra's cold edge to it.

“I see, I’m upset you went behind my back but proud that you both could handle it. Although I would’ve asked for 50 thousand." The Iron Maiden walks over and looks at the two supernatural beings.

Roxanne takes her sunglasses off, tossing them on the table. "I see why Pennwood was happy to see me instead of you now. I went behind your back cause, like it or not, your mental state is less than desirable at the moment. As Heir it is my job to do what I see necessary for the Organization when YOU are incapable of doing so." She sits up straight again holding Addison closer. Her crimson eyes cutting to Integra.

The Iron Maiden looks at Roxanne in surprise, she wasn’t expecting that at all. “My mental state is completely fine Roxanne, I don’t understand why you’re being so cold towards me lately.” She says simply, Life continues sleeping against Death peacefully. 

Death covers Life's ear and leans forward to her mother. "Integra Hellsing, your mind is coated in sin. It started simple. A small snap at people here and there, then you THREW yourself off a cliff to make Addison fly and you seemed to enjoy it. You even tried to get her to do it again. You LAUGHED when I was crying cause I thought you killed yourself. At dinner last night, you stared at my si- I mean Addison, as if you were looking at me like back in France. You're angry at her for something she can't control, fate is a cruel mistress. We MAY not be able to save her." Roxanne's tone is cold and harsh. She is Van Hellsing's great granddaughter and it's showing again.

Integra swallows thickly and looks towards the two young women. Roxanne is right, fate IS cruel and there is a large chance that Addison will be killed. No... not killed, brutally murdered by someone who is supposed to take care of her. Purity is going to be slaughtered by her own creator.

Integra freezes and looks towards Addison and stumbles back slightly  
“S-shes gonna die.” She chokes out as everything finally clicks into place. She let Sin into her mind. She let Sin tempt her into thinking they could save Addison. Which made Integra feel powerful. Integra likes the feeling of being powerful, a simple mortal to bring down an Archangel. It thrilled her even.

Addison blinks sleepily and looks over. When seeing Integra she tenses slightly. 

Death holds Life closer. "Correct." She leans back into her chair again.

Integra falls into a chair and buries her head in her hands letting out a loud sob. Addison seems very confused, looking between Roxanne and Integra nervously. “W-what?"

Death shakes her head. "Me and mom just had a talk is all." She pets Addison's blond hair. 

“She’s sad though." Addison slowly gets out of Roxanne's lap and walks over towards the broken woman. She reaches out towards her but hesitates. What if Integra got mad at her for touching her, yelled at her....swung at her. 

Integra just trembles in her chair, her breathing coming ragged and broken, her heart rate skyrocketing as this mixture of fear, panic, regret, guilt, and sin all roll off of her… and it's just enough to get Roxanne's brain back into the right gear. 

Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing is having a panic attack and Alucard takes notices from the basement. 

Alucard makes it up to the third floor in a little under three seconds. Rushing into the room quickly and takes off his coat and wraps it around his lover when seeing her panicking. 

Integra covers her mouth as she looks between Alucard and Roxanne. "Oh God she's going to die." It finally hits her. Addison IS going to die. There is no saving her. She will die. Hellsing is not some all powerful force.

Addison stands nearby and hangs her head low. Oh, so that’s what this is about.

Roxanne looks over at Addison and gets up fast from the floor rushing to her. "Dad, can you take mom to her room? I can handle Addison."

Alucard gently picks up his master with his coat still wrapped around her, he glances at Addison sympathetically before walking off with Sir Integra.

Once the door closes again, Roxanne falls back into a chair pinching the bridge of her nose. Everything happened so fast, it's all jumbled in her head. Her leg bouncing. "Are you okay?" She looks up at Addison.

The small angel nods slowly. “I’m fine Roxanne, I’m glad she realizes that I’m.....going to expire."

"That's one way to put it I suppose. Only took me snapping at her… Oh God. Fuck me." She holds her face in her hands. "Sideways life club!" Roxanne exclaims as she sits back up. God she needs another smoke. Her foot bounces faster. 

Addison thinks for a moment then speaks up again. “I believe you need to let go of this stress....how would you like to trade with me? Just to release some of that tension?”

"Like sparring? I know you're strong but…I've never seen you fight hand to hand."

“I was actually thinking of maybe teaching you to use a sword, I know your mother has a few. I’ll go easy I promise."

Roxanne tilts her head to the side slightly. "I can remember mom trying to teach me sword before... Then dad showed me guns and I don't think I've touched my sword since."

Life smiles towards Death. “Do you trust me? I believe you might have a little fun.”

Death pushes herself up out of her seat. "I'll always trust ya. Just have to go by the office. Meet you outside?"

“Absolutely, I’ll see ya in a few." She jogs out the council room, Alucard had left the door open when he came in then left with Integra.

Vivian calls after Addie and follows her when the Angel leaves the room. Addison stops and turns around to face the child. "Yes Curious One?"

“I just wanted to see my wife, what are you up to? I heard something about swords?”

"Roxanne and I shall be in the side yard trading to release some of her stress…were you listening to us?"

“I wasn’t meaning to, I was talking to Alucard and he ran up here in a hurry so I followed."

"I fear what that man could be teaching you. I hope it's not about kazoos. At any rate would you like to watch us? I know Roxanne likes to show off."

Vivian grins and nods before following Addison outside To this grand side yard. The Angel does a few stretches while waiting for the other. Her wings stretching out behind her as well. Vivian sits in the grass a little bit away in pure awe of the white wings. She can't remember seeing them before now.

Addison glances over at the child and smiles softly. “Do you want to touch them?”

"Can I?!?" She bolts to her feet and rushes over all happy causing a few geese to look over that were walking by. The child's heart rate raises a little in excitement.

Addison smiles softly “Calm down Little One, your heart is beating fast." She spreads her wings out for the child.

Vivian takes a deep breath putting a hand over her heart while reaching the other out to the white wings. She remembers Integra telling her Addison is an angel but Vivian never got to see her wings while in Vegas or since then even.

Addison smiles softly nodding. “It's okay, I promise you can touch them, you won’t hurt me.” She says soothingly. Her voice filled with so much warmth and comfort as those silver eyes watch Vivian happily. 

Vivian gently runs her hand over Addison's white feathers shocked by how soft they are. She expected them to be like a bird's feathers, not pillows on a woman's back.

Addison closes her eyes and sighs, if she is honest with herself she absolutely loves when people run their hands over her wings. Especially in between them, it's kinda like when you scratch a dog in jusssst the right spot and they kick their hind leg. It makes her melt. 

Vivian giggles. "Do they ever hurt? Pretty Boy says his back hurts sometimes. He didn't like it when I threw a water bottle at his back to get his attention. He's such a drama queen."

“He... lost his wings a long long time ago. It was for petty reasons but there was nothing that could be done."

"Pretty Boy used to be an Angel?!? I don't see it. He curses too much and encourages me." Vivian shakes her head as Roxanne comes out rewrapping the handle of her sword in some old trainers tape she managed to dig up.

“That’s Lucas for ya, why don’t you go sit with The Geese, we’re gonna spar.” She smiles softly. Vivian nods and looks at the wings one last time before running off. Roxanne drops her phone, jacket, bag, and sword sheath in the grass a good distance away as she looks at the blade she hasn't seen in years.

Addison lifts her hand in the air and summons her sword, that blade so clean and polished. Within a pure blade is an engraving of the Lord’s Prayer that glows blue. The Angel spins the sword within her grasp with ease. “My only rule is we don’t touch each other with the blades."

"That's fine with me. I doubt this could cut or slice anything anyhow. I haven't touched this thing since...11 maybe 12?" She walks towards Addison rubbing her thumb over the blade to see if it could break her skin. The finish is so dull and foggy.

Life gives a smile and folds her wings behind her neatly. “I’d like you to take the first swing, give me everything you’ve got.” She tucks a hand in her pocket, her non dominant hand.

Death smirks and spins her sword with her wrist cutting up through the air from the right. Her plan is to to the blade right under Life's chin. She's fast yes, but with her full strength, no. Death is scared she'll hurt Life.

Addison casually steps to the side and brings that pure blade to block Roxanne's swift swing. The blades clang against each other. Addison seems extremely relaxed given the situation.

Roxanne looks at Addison from the corner of her eyes and takes a step back rolling her shoulder. She spins again going to the left aiming for Addison's shoulder that's connected to the arm with the sword. 

The Angel swiftly raises her sword with enough force to knock Roxanne blade out of her hand. Suddenly The Blade of Purity is pointed directly towards Roxanne's throat, yet Addison smiles softly. Roxanne holds her hands up glaring at the Angel. It's not an angry or upset glare. It's more of the glare siblings give each other when one is being annoying to another. 

A few Wild Geese clap from where they are sitting, it's like a treat for them to see Roxanne get her ass handed to her. She always beats them in the shooting range.

Addison lowers the blade and smirks slightly, that damn hand still in her pocket. Vivian screams. “THAT'S MY WIFE!"

Roxanne growls paying no mind to her niece as she goes to retrieve her sword. That growl. Addison has heard it before. Not from Roxanne, oh no, that's the annoying growl Dracula did when they would duel. "Alright Wings! I see the game you're playing."

“I see someone is a sore loser just like their dad.” She laughs. 

Completely unaware of Alucard and Integra watching them from Integra's bedroom window. Alucard chuckles while watching the two spar. “Oh trust me, I've had my ass handed to me multiple times by Addison."

Integra laughs slightly from sitting in his lap still wrapped in Alucard's coat. Her panic attack long worn off leaving her drained yet the woman refuses to rest. "Is it bizarre to you? Seeing your best friend, who you've known for centuries spar with your child. One that's not supposed to exist."

The Count ponders it for a moment. “Not particularly, I see Addison as a child. Deep down I know she’s older than time itself but it’s hard to see her be anything other than a kid."

Integra looks out the window again as Roxanne is pointing her sword at Addison a few feet away talking in Romanian. "They are starting to act more like siblings then Purity and The Shoulder."

Alucard nods slowly. "Yes they do, Roxanne has grown very fond of her. You know whenever Addison started following me around I was really annoyed at first. I would try scaring her, throwing things at her. I even tried to fight her a few times. But she continued following me and protecting me. At first I did not understand how Purity itself could follow a monster like me. Then I realized it was because she was just as lonely as I was."

"So you two started bonding?" Integra shifts slightly laying her head on his shoulder still watching outside. More Geese have joined in the audience.

“Yeah, it took a while of course but I remember the particular night that I started to trust her. It was around December I remember, it was chilly enough that we could see our breaths. I saw a church and just broke down...she was there to comfort me. She wrapped her wings around me and just held me for hours."

Integra traces the jaw of her Count listening. "I take it she was there as well when everything with Mina happened...and when Van Hellsing caught you too?" Integra just asks the questions straight up while turning away from the window. Integra is a lot more forward when it comes to asking questions. She would rather just get right to the point and have her answer.

“Yes she was, she brought me so much comfort." He looks outside as Addison forces that sword out of Roxanne’s hand.

The string of angry Romanian that comes from Roxanne's mouth causes Alucard to snort and cover his mouth. "My God, she is like me."

Addison laughs loudly and bows playfully. “Oh come on, I wasn’t even trying!” She teases.

Alucard laughs again. “And Addison is like you!"

Integra smiles and sits up again. "How much are you willing to bet Roxanne is going to let her mouth get ahead of her thoughts again?"

“Oh definitely, Addison has beaten me in a duel as Dracula, and she wasn’t even in her Guardian form.”

"Guardian form?"

Outside Roxanne picks up her sword again and takes a deep breath licking her lips. "Alright Addison!! One more time, but this time you have to disarm and pin me. I also get to use all the strength and speed I can muster without having to access my ultimate form." She tilts her head sticking her sword in the dirt.

Addison nods and sticks her sword in the ground as well and leans on it slightly. "Alrighty... want to make it a little more interesting?” She asks curiously. The Geese quickly hoot and holler at the thought.

Roxanne crosses her arms shifting her weight onto her right leg. "Lay it on me, Wings. I'm always up for a challenge." The sun turns the sky above them pretty pinks and purples. Sunset, equal power for both Vampire and Angel.

“I'll disarm you and pin you down with my eyes closed.” The blonde states simply. 

Roxanne smirks and pulls her sword from the ground turning to The Geese. "Set my boundaries you dogs!" If Addison is going to try blind, Roxanne is only going to be far and set limits on how far she can run.

Addison grabs a bandanna that’s thrown towards her and wraps it around her eyes. She pulls her sword from the ground and simply waits with a patient smile. 

Alucard watches in fascination. He leans forward slightly moving Integra out of his lap. "Two sides of the same coin." He muses out loud. He knows Addison has strength, yet lacks speed and edge like Roxanne. Roxanne has speed and edge but lacks raw strength.

Roxanne slowly circles around the Angel watching her close, taking light easy steps trying to avoid any sticks on the ground.

The Angel listens closely and continues to wait. Her wings shift slightly as she holds her sword in front of her. Addison knew for certain that Roxanne is behind her at the moment. All The Geese are silent in anticipation. 

Roxanne holds her breath and rushes forward at a fast enough speed Integra and The Geese lose track of where Rox went. She slides between Addison's legs, mindful of her sword. Once clear, she pivots as she pushes up on her feet and swings from above coming down as fast as she can.

Addison narrowly dodges and takes a small step back. Holding her sword horizontally in front of her, when hearing the clash of metal she pushes Roxanne's sword upwards forcefully. 

To avoid wrecking her fingers, Roxanne let's the sword go as she jumps backwards to put space between herself and Addison. The sword comes right back down landing blade down in the dirt, dead center between them. Even at a great distance Alucard can see his own reflection in the blade.

Addison smiles slightly when hearing the blade hit the earth. She sets her blade down beside it and waits for the woman to come at her again so she can pin her down. Roxanne exhales slowly before walking around Addison again at a distance, she stops breathing again and rushes to the Angel. All she's gotta do is just run a hand between those wings and Addison will go down. 

Addison scrunches her nose in thought, 3 steps, 2 steps,1 step. She swiftly steps to the side and blindly reaches an arm out; grabbing Roxanne by the wrist. The woman is mere inches from touching her wings. Addison quickly spins Roxanne around to hold her arm behind her back.

Roxanne growls and tries to throw her other arm back to hit Addison to break free. Pushing weight through her legs, REFUSING to go down. She will not give up easily. The whole scene has The Geese leaning forward with their phones filming. Alucard is now standing to look out the window, a hand holding his chin and mouth as he watches, holding an unneeded intake of breath so it sits in his dusty lungs.

Purity grunts slightly while moving her head slightly so she wouldn’t get hit. She taps her bare foot against Roxanne's shoe before making her decision and kicking Roxanne‘s feet out from under her so she falls forward. Addison continues holding onto her wrist and falls down with her but lands on Roxanne's back. While Addison is very light her wings provided a little bit more weight.

Roxanne says two simple words, once she finds her voice. "I yield."

The moment Death says those words, The Geese stand up and cheer in victory. The person who has kicked their asses countless times at the shooting range just got her ass whooped and they caught it all on video. Alucard rolls his eyes and exhales the unneeded air he did inhale.

Addison slowly stands up and removes the bandanna around her eyes. She reaches down to help the other up with a soft smile. Roxanne takes her hand without a second thought but looks at The Geese growling. "Last I checked my name is still above your Captain's on the leaderboard in the gun range!"

Addison helps Roxanne up as The Geese start to disperse and head back to what they were doing. “You did really good! I had fun!” Addison says excitedly.

Roxanne smiles softly and rubs the back of her neck. "I did too. I'm proud of you by the way. Not everyone can pinpoint my location like that, let alone grab me at the speed I move." Her words sound honest and genuine, perhaps with a hint of bruised ego.

Addison smiles proudly and hugs Roxanne close, laying her head against the taller vampire's shoulder. Alucard watches them with a soft smile. “We have not one...but 2 kids."

Integra holds Alucard's arm laying her head on him as they stand in the window giving his arm a light squeeze. "Maybe we are good parents after all."

“Way better than that Shitrooster that is Gabriel.” He grumbles before running a hand through Integra's hair.

Roxanne kisses Addison's head before smirking and running the hand not holding Addison's head to her, down the Angel's back between her wings. Curiosity is one of Roxanne's strong suits after all.

Addison closes her eyes and practically grows limp against the other. This woman practically melted at the touch. Lucas is right, This is definitely a weakness of Addie's and Roxanne is going to use this to her advantage.

"You're her father now. That's all that matters. She is a Hellsing." Integra says rather firmly as Roxanne looks up towards the window her parents are in, still rubbing a hand up and down Addison's back.

The Angel doesn’t move, she doesn’t want to and at the moment it’s not like she really can. She is completely vulnerable in Death's arms.   
Alucard gives a smile towards his daughter as Vexia runs outside as fast as she can. 

Roxanne smiles back at her father with a slight nod. An unspoken word of affection is exchanged between the two of them and that is quite alright by them. Crimson eyes drop back to Vexia as Roxanne groans and stops mid stroke down Addison's back. "Don't tell me Schro, Viv, and Walter blew the basement up."

Addison whines when Roxanne stops and steps back slightly to see Vexia better. Vexia skids to a stop and responds. “Huh? Nonono....but that would be so cool. So we found out why Hans went ballistic towards The Major." At this information, Integra pushes the window open all the way leaning on Alucard still.

Roxanne crosses her arms. "Share with the class Vexia. Now that you have everyone's attention." Roxanne says it almost like she's mocking someone from their past, perhaps an old teacher.

“So Hans has a daughter apparently. He had a secret lover that he had changed into a werewolf and she had a kid before she was killed  
He kept the girl in hiding but around a year ago Millennium found her and are keeping her locked up in The Major's secret office."

Roxanne blinks a few times behind her sunglasses and slowly pulls them down. "Hans is a daddy? Well that's news to me." She looks up at her parents. 

Integra calls out. "Name Vexia! Also are we sure she's even still alive?"

“Zarrina Gunsche!”

At this Addison automatically looks towards her arm where the, oh so, familiar name is. Thankfully it was still written in black. Addie quickly looks towards Integra.

The Iron Maiden rubs her eyes. "Vexia, Roxanne… go take a walk on the Zeppelin. Find the child and bring her back to my office if she is alive," Integra looks up to meet Roxanne's eyes. "That's an order." The Hellsing mark on Roxanne's face starts to glow a deep shade of red as smirk grows across her lips to show off her fangs.

Vexia grins and holds her bag out. “I already got glitter, eggs, spray paint, and thumbtacks ready for the Cunt Muffin."

Roxanne bows to Integra an arm behind her back and the other across her chest. "As you order mother." She stands up and runs to grab her coat, phone, and jacket from the pile she left it in and swiftly puts everything back on.

Addison looks towards the two of them. "Be careful alright and....bring her back safely please." She whispers. There is something different about her voice when mentioning this mystery woman. 

Roxanne reaches out to grab Addison's shoulder picking up this sweet and warm emotion rolling off of her. "I'll try Add. Don't worry about us. We've snuck on the Zeppelin so many times in our life we practically know the place like the back of our hands."

She nods slowly as Vexia grabs onto Roxanne's arm and gives a smile of reassurance. "We got this Addie!”

"Take us away Vexia. Maybe I'll get the chance to punch Jan's dumb face! I miss my personal punching bag!!!"

Vexia grins and suddenly they’re in the Zeppelin. It’s an empty hallway that they usually arrive in if they decide to ‘visit’ Millennium. "All right let’s do this!"

Roxanne smirks pulling out Reaper from her thigh holster and getting it all ready to shoot. "I'm going to head down towards that meeting hall thing then double back and meet you at the bunks?"

“Yep! You know where I’m going to be. I'm gonna facetime Rip, she’ll get a kick out of this.” She giggles before pulling out her phone and walking off. 

Roxanne let's off a small growl before bolting down the hall going the opposite way Vexia went. Her boots echoing off the metal floor, she wants someone to find her. Death is still riding that adrenaline high from fighting Life.

While running down the hall she runs into Tubalcain who’s sipping a blood pack. He looks towards Hellsing in surprise as he awkwardly waves while swallowing.

Roxanne looks up at this tree of a man and waves. "Long time no see Magic Man. Been a few months. I'm not going to shoot you. It'll be too easy."

“Honestly I’ve missed seeing you guys around. Although a few days ago I got my ass kicked by your partner and her mother." He chuckles before tossing the empty pack into a trashcan. 

"Well I mean you shot Vixen in the ass good Sir.. Say you're good directions, I need help finding something or someone. The Major's secret office or Jan."

“Jan is currently in Canada so I’ll give you The Mayor's office. If you continue going down the hall and take a left. It’s three doors on the right. I’m not sure if he’s in there or not.'' The Brazilian seems completely relaxed on telling Roxanne the directions of his leader. 

"This is why I'm not shooting you. You help me and don't bitch and complain. It's not that hard people!" The ivory haired woman takes off down the hall past Tubalcain in glee.

********

Vexia continues walking down the hall smiling at her phone. “I’m planning on removing all of her furniture and scattering it around the globe." She explains to her fiancé. 

Rip whistles. "That's definitely going to piss her off to no end. Make sure you put The Wild Goose logo on the floor too. Nothing comes out of that metal."

The woman walks into the room that she is looking for and grins. “I woke up today and chose chaos, so yes I’ll definitely do that. This place is a wreck. There’s definitely rats living in here and it’s not just Zorin."

"Our child has woken up and chosen chaos as well. She seems to be getting better since her and Schro met. I don't think he can grasp her heart issue fully though."

“I swear they are best friends, but when doesn’t Vivian choose chaos? You act like that’s a surprise to you,” She snickers before grabbing a piece of furniture and disappearing while continuing to talk to Rip. 

Vexia continues doing this until the room is completely empty. Once it’s empty she looks around. "This looks so much cleaner doesn’t it? If anything she should thank me later.... now glitter."

Rip sets her phone down for a moment to do something off camera before picking it back up. "Zorin was always messy, I'm sure she'll send you a nice thank you card. What glitter did you go with today My Vixen?"

Vexia glances in her bag. "Ah it seems I’ve got pink and white because I know she likes Hello Kitty. Aren’t I so thoughtful, I came up with a glitter theme and everything.” she laughs softly before unscrewing the lid of the pink. 

Rip snickers. " You've always had a big heart for others. Always thinking about them and what they like…Say can I ask you something? Won't Rox need your help? Even while I was still there, I noticed you two always seem to split up."

“She usually lets me do my chaotic duties first before going after what we need. Like that one time I left all those roses in your room. I did that before we went to steal some files from the doctors lab."

Rip smiles softly. "That was a nice surprise. I figured that was you. Also, whatever you two stole PISSED Dok off." With Vexia's back to the door, she doesn't notice the door slowly being pushed open all the way.

“I honestly forgot what we took but I’m glad you liked it, it took me a while to find so many roses.” She giggles softly and sprinkles some glitter in a corner.

That's when a hand latches onto the back of Vexia's neck and slings her across the room with a great deal of force followed by a heavy accented laugh. 

Vexia hits a wall and lets out a gasp of air, she slides to the ground and drops her phone beside her. Rip is still on call as she shakily stands up. Zorin's walks over and puts a boot on Vexia's chest to keep her down, her scythe slung over her shoulders looking extra shiny today. "I didn't expect to see you today, nevertheless I'm glad. I've had a shit day and need to relieve some good times."

Vex looks up at her nervously and slowly reaches down to her belt to grab a gauntlet. Suddenly 3 platinum blades dig into Zorin's calf. Zorins let's out a snarl in pain and stumbles back slightly before swinging the scythe around into the wall beside Vexia's head and slams her arm down on the other side of her head thus trapping Bernadotte.

Vexia quickly looks for a way to escape then quickly looks towards her phone that’s beside her. “Rip! If I don’t make it out of this..I love you okay!” She exclaims before trying to shove Zorin off again.

Zorin just laughs and activates her power so the room is bathed in purple and letters. At least that's what it looks like to Vexia. Zorin's voice echoing in her head. "Still loving the Traitor I see. Too bad she won't ever see you again to hear those words again… now let's see what good times we can dig up."

Vexia freezes up, her eyes widen in terror as her mind replays that night in France. When Deseree took advantage of her weakened state. Performed acts upon her body that she did not consent to. The night she was raped. She can’t hear Rip screaming from the phone beside her. All she can hear is Deseree’s voice.

Zorin laughs pulling her Scythe from the wall and flips it around so the blade is now pressed under Vexia's chin. "Poor little Vexia, I think Deseree did you a favor. If it wasn't for her would you and Rip even got together? Perhaps not." She presses that silver blade up slightly so digging into Vexia's skin.

Vexia stays completely still, just staring past the bodybuilder. She doesn’t even feel the blade pressing into her skin, she is too caught up in her traumatic experience. Rip starts screaming again. “Zorin DON'T! Please Zorin!” The Huntress starts begging.

"Ohhh for the love of fuck will you shut up!!" Zorin drives her heel into Vexia's phone, cracking the screen and just breaking the phone in general. "Now where was I?" As she tilts the blade harsher into Vexia's chin, a sudden cold chill runs up Zorin's back as a gun is cocked behind her. Metal against metal, cold chills, and a sweet hollow sounding voice in her ear.

"Evening Zorin."

Death has arrived.

Zorin whips her head around still not removing the scythe. Zorin is suddenly nervous in the presence of the Death Spawn. 

There's a low chuckle in the room, yet she can't find Death Spawn. It's like she is the shadows that dance in the room. Her door suddenly slams closed. "Zorin. Zorin. Zorin… I thought you learned your lesson about fucking with my cult back in France. You remember don't you… or do I need to remind you?" Zorin feels gloved fingers dance across the back of her skull.

The German stupidly drops her scythe in fear and creates a fist, she spins on a heel and throws a punch “Leave me be! I was teaching a lesson!”

The moment Zorin's fist connects with Roxanne's face, she pulls the trigger on Reaper, sending a silver bullet into Zorin's stomach. Roxanne lands hard on the ground a few feet away from Vexia. She was not expecting Zorin to swing on her honestly.

Zorin lets out a gasp and holds a hand to her stomach. “Fucking Swine!” She chokes out while trying to heal herself. She glances towards the bedroom door hoping Deseree would walk in and help her. Zorin has fallen in love with Sin.

Death let's out a laugh as she rises to her feet. She tilts her head to the side feeling the sweet emotion of love roll off of Zorin. "You capable of love? That's new to me." She lets off another round into Zorin's knee picking up the scythe that once harmed her aunt… Her sister. 

Zorin lets out a scream and leans against a wall before using her un-injured leg to try and kick it at Roxanne. Vexia lets out a soft whine behind Roxanne causing Zorin to chuckle.

Roxanne steps back out of the way and glances at Vexia trying to get a clear emotional read on her. "What did you do to her?!" She slides Reaper back into its holster.

"She is currently reliving what happened in France. She can hear Deseree, feel her, smell her, see her!" The German starts to laugh loudly. She knows full well that she is more than likely going to die, why not have a little fun before her pathetic life is ended.

Death snarls and raises the scythe, sending it, point first, into Zorin's side as hard as she can. Causing blood to spray momentary on the wall and Roxanne. Zorin screams again and falls to the floor completely, blood starts to pool underneath her limp growing body. Roxanne raises the scythe and brings it down into Zorin's chest avoiding her heart. Anger and sin dance up Roxanne's spine just like it did in France. That FUCKING clawing at her soul starts again, that power under her skin begging to be released.

Zorin gasps and looks towards the door weakly. “D-Deseree!” She weakly cries out. Her hands holding at her wounds that littered her body. Another snarl as Death pulls the blade free and raises it above her head with both hands pressing a foot into Zorin's chest wound.

Back in France, Roxanne rose a similar weapon above her head to kill Purity. Difference is, this time she won't be stopped.

"My name Zorin Blitz! What's my FUCKING name?!?" Roxanne growls as the door knob to the room turns.

“Roxanne Hellsing!” She screams in terror, her eyes wide in fear as she watches Roxanne bring that blade back down upon her. She IS being killed by her own weapon.

The moment the door opens, is the moment the silver blade goes through Zorin's skull with enough force to just demolish her brain. Roxanne holds the blade tightly looking down at the mess she's created with Zorin's terror swimming around in her head. Her boots are covered in Zorin's blood. Roxanne's pale skin has sprays of blood across her face making her seem more monstrous. 

Deseree's eyes widen when seeing the corpse on the floor. She stumbles back in shock and brings a shaking hand to her chest. “No...nonono! ZORIN!” She screams. She runs over and shoves Roxanne away before kneeling over Zorin's mauled body, completely ignoring Roxanne and Vexia.

Roxanne glances at the bloody scythe and her reflection in the bloody blade. Roxanne doesn't see herself. She sees Death. A monster. The monster she is MEANT to be. The No-Life-Princess.

Swallowing hard she turns to grab Vexia's arm jerking her up to her feet and pulling her out of the room swiftly. The scythe on her shoulder.

Vexia stumbles after her in a daze, she is still reliving the incident. Even though Zorin is very much dead. She dosen't realize she is moving, as far as she knew she was in the bedroom in France. Roxanne turns a corner with Vexia towards this large eating area with a few Nazi soldiers and Tubalcain just talking and sitting around drinking blood.

Everyone slowly looks up and everyone seems to freeze. Nobody dares to move first. Roxanne groans. "Fuck me with a bucket of chicken." She points the scythe at Tubalcain."Listen here Magic Man, I want everyone on this goddamn metal garbage dump to know Zorin was killed by Roxanne Hellsing! I'll spare you the fight since I'm busy at the moment."

Tubalcain's eyes widen at the mention of Zorin being dead. The soldiers start muttering to each other as Vexia stumbles slightly. Roxanne glances at Vexia and rubs her arm trying to draw her back into reality. "Yes, yes, yes I feel your confusion and shock! She went down like a bitch!! I split her face open, now unless you want to be next. HELP ME GET OUTTA HERE!!"

Tubalcain stands up. "The Zeppelin isn’t scheduled to land for another few days. You guys will have to jump out of a window." He explains then looks towards The Vixen. He is fairly certain what is going on with her; he doesn't agree with what had happened in France, not at all. But unlike Rip, he decided to stay with Millennium. He seems sympathetic while looking at the young French woman. 

"Of fucking course we do! Nothing is easy with you bastards!" Roxanne pulls Vexia towards the window and looks outside to see what type of fate they could possibly meet.

Below them is a large mass of water, the small woman leans against Roxanne a little. She is starting to slightly come around as Roxanne swallows hard and uses the scythe to break a few windows. "I'm so sorry above this Vex. Do you trust me?"

The woman nods slightly and lets out a small whine when seeing the water below them. Its no secret that the young Bernadotte has a fear for water she couldn’t see beneath. She hates deep water for she didn’t know what can swim underneath.

Roxanne pulls Vexia to her chest and turns her back to the sea giving a small wave to the Nazis before falling back out the window. "ADDISON!!!"

Vexia grips onto the other and swallows back a scream. The two of them are descending through the air at a fast rate; the wind is nearly deafening and makes goosebumps rise on their skin. As they grow nearer to the water the sound of flapping wings can be heard nearby. Addison is suddenly seen from above diving much like a falcon would to grab its prey. Silver eyes lock onto crimson as she grabs onto the two of them. The two halfbreeds and the angel suddenly vanish in thin air.


	32. Secrets

At the manor Rip Van Winkle sat in her and her fiancé‘s room, Vexia is dead, she was killed by Zorin. The woman she loved was just murdered and there wasn’t a goddamn thing she could do about it.

The German takes off her glasses and buries her head in her hands and lets out a loud sob. She doesn’t notice Addison appear in the room with Roxanne And Vexia. The small French woman was out of it, her eyes just staring off as Addison holds her close. "Ms. Winkle, do not be distraught. Vexia is alive and physically well. I can’t say the same for her mental state." The Angel explains softly.

Rip snaps her head up so fast glancing over the three women before her. Roxanne has Zorin's scythe over her shoulders like how the bodybuilder once held it. Blood dripping from the blade to the floor. Spray marks across Roxanne's face and hair. Crimson eyes seem oddly cold and distant.

Addison's hair is in a disarray from flying to catch the two and Vexia… Vexia just seems out of it as Addison gently sets her on the bed in front of Rip.

Rip quickly takes her fiancé in her arms, Vexia shudders slightly and lays her head on Rip's chest. Addison nods slightly towards the German. "You take care of her, Roxanne, would you like me to take you back or would you like to speak to your mother?”

Roxanne looks at the scythe then Addison. "I have an order. I can't go face her till it's complete but I can't keep carrying this. It's starting to get heavy and it REEKS of Zorin."

“I suggest going to give it to Miss Victoria. She would enjoy it.” Addison states before leading Roxanne out of the room. 

Vexia just lay against Rip silently. The incident in France kept replaying in her mind. Deseree was over top of her, touching her. She couldn’t get the demon to stop. Rip takes her gloves off and gently brushes her somewhat warmish hand over Vexia's cheek, jaw, and ear. "My Vixen… can you come back to me please. She's not here."

The woman continues to stare off past Rip, fear dances in those baby blue eyes. For once its Vexia's heart rate Rip needs to worry about and not Vivian‘s. The German rocks her French lover carefully humming some old opera tune she used to sing when she was mortal. Rip's fingers still ghosting over Vexia's jaw, cheek, and ear.

After a few moments The Vixen blinks sluggishly and reaches out to grab Rip's suit jacket “S-she touched me again, s-she hurt me.” She whines. She fully believes that Deseree had found her again.

Rip shakes her head pushing some ginger hair back. "No. No no. She didn't. It was Zorin's mind fucking ability. Zorin caught you in her room."

Vexia looks up at The Huntress and lets out a soft breath of relief. “S-she didn’t touch me?” She asks nervously.

"Nope, I can't even smell her on you. I don't believe she got near you, My Vixen." Rip presses a kiss to Vexia's forehead as Seras is heard screaming in joy down the hall.

Vexia flinches slightly and gently presses a hand to Rip's jaw and lays her head back on Rip's chest. The tall woman smells of cologne, blood, and gunpowder. Her hand gently trails towards the corner of Rip's mouth. Winkle raises an eyebrow looking down at Vexia and turns her head to kiss her fiance's hand. Roxanne's voice rings out through the hall. "I told you!! There's only enough room for one psychological vampire in this world! And that vampire is me! Not Incognito! Not Zorin! Me!!! I fucking slaughtered that bitch! Split her face in two!!!" She sounds proud of herself. Proud and excited.

Vex scrunches her nose slightly. "So apparently she killed Zorin... nice.” she whispers. She's excited for Roxanne, yes, but at the moment she is too worn out to really do any celebrating. She then looks up towards Rip. “Are you okay?”

"I am now that I know you're home safe and in my arms… and yes. Roxanne killed Zorin. She reeks of her blood. It's all over her face."

She nods slowly “Good, I’m glad that cunt muffin is dead.....Let's get married after the war, we haven’t set a date or anything yet. I wanna be your wife."

Rip looks at the French woman in shock. "What?!?"

********  
Roxanne is leaning over in front of her aunt redoing her ponytail as Seras admires to scythe, her niece just hand delivered to her.

Addison is stretching her wings while looking at the bottom of her foot where Zorin Blitz’s name is now written in red. "She’s definitely dead, now as for saving Zarrina I can get you up there. Honestly I think I can get you directly into where she is. I’m fairly certain she’s in the doctor's secret lab."

"The bastard has a secret lab? I knew he was hiding something." She pulls out Reaper. "Take me back. I have an order to complete. Who knows I may kill another Nazi!!"

Addison grabs onto Roxanne and smiles, within moments there standing in a large cold room. The walls are bleak and empty. The entire laboratory they stood in reeked of death. Death, herself, rolls her neck feeding off the emotions that seem to linger in the room as she walks around a lab table brushing her fingers over the top. "What sick twisted things have you done in here Sir?"

Addison's eyes widen automatically landing on a heavy duty kennel in the corner of the room. Silver eyes meet nervous blue and brown. The large black wolf in the cage stares at the stranger with heterochromia eyes. Addison slowly walks over and crouches down in front of the cage and slowly unlocks it. “We are here to save you Zarrina Gunsche.” She whispers softly.

"Shit you've found her already? I'm a little disappointed there isn't much more of a fight to get here. I was excited." Roxanne puts her hands behind her head as she walks around the lap table accidentally kicking something on the floor, a body specifically.

Addison looks over as the wolf lays at Addison's feet, Zarrina lets out a small growl as the body is kicked. On the floor, wrapped in chains is a very dead woman. Addison's eyes widen before lifting her shirt lightly and looking towards a red name. “That’s.....Hans lover, Zarrina's Mother.“ She whispers softly.

Roxanne kneels down beside the body and runs her hands over the leather straps and chains. Her mind jumps back to the bunker in Germany and anger sparks in the Dhampir's mind. "He took another corpse… HE FUCKING DESECRATED ANOTHER CORPSE!!" Roxanne turns and sends her first into the nearest wall out of pure anger. Heat dances up her spine as that clawing at her soul starts again.

At the loud crash of her fist against the wall, a loud wail is heard from a box. That wasn’t any type of wail, that is a baby’s cry. Zarrina quickly walks towards her mother’s body and whines loudly. Roxanne turns around trying to find the source of the sound stepping over the wolf. "You hear that? Or have I totally lost my mind finally."

“No, I hear it too.... you don’t think that’s another experiment do you?” She asks nervously. For once Addison is completely caught off guard with this new information.

"I certainly hope not. Then again look at who's hidden lab/office we are in." Her own voice shaking ever so slightly. Roxanne takes out her phone using the flashlight to give Addison some more light to help search around. Roxanne moves carefully around the bookcases and shelves praying it's not a trap.

After a few moments of looking around Addison's eyes widen once more as she looks in a small box tucked away in a corner. Her wings ruffle slightly as bright blue eyes look up at in wonder, it yawns showing off some very small fangs. “It’s a baby, with fangs."

Roxanne drops something she was holding. "Are you fucking serious. We can barely handle me and Vexia! We don't need another Dhampir!!! Swear to fuck I'm not being replaced." She walks over grumbling.

“Nonono.... I think it’s a hybrid, it’s a vampire and werewolf.” Addison explains while gently picking the small baby up. “We can’t leave it here, that would be cruel. Basically she was born and she was just stashed in a box for a later date."

Hellsing pinches the bridge of her nose. "It's your charge. I agree, we can't leave it but me and Integra are far too busy to care for a baby. I have Schro and then trying to organize a war."

At this Addison lets out a small breath. “Who’s gonna take care of her when I’m dead hmm? I’m busy as well, I have to train to defeat Sin. Then sort everything out for when I’m gone while continuing with angel duties."

"We can see if Seras and Pip want another child, maybe Hans will take the poor baby. Oh! Heinkel and Yumiko would be GREAT parents."

Addison holds a hand over the child’s head while listening to Roxanne. "Yes... perhaps." She whispers softly. Purity hums softly while trying to sooth the child in her arms.

Roxanne presses her knuckles on her temples slightly. "We have Zarrina right? We can go home now, report to mom, and lay down in dad's coffin. I'm starting to go down hill now that the blood lust is wearing off." It feels like a band of barbed wire is locked to Roxanne's brain pulling tighter and tighter.

Addison smiles when feeling Zarrina brush up against her. "Yes we’re ready."

Roxanne reaches out to grab Addison's shoulder. "Moms office please."

They all appear in Integra‘s office and Addison sighs softly while walking towards the couch to just lay down. Zarrina automatically follows and lays down in front of it. Addison uses one hand to hold the child to her chest while using her free hand to scratch at Zarrina's ears. 

Integra glances up from her paperwork. "Good you’re back. Seras told me that you killed Zorin. Good job.”

Roxanne walks over to lean her arms on Integra's desk. "Thank you. I will take responsibility for that Nazis downfall and the fact I brought home a trophy. We also found the wolf. I accidentally kicked a dead body, got mad and hit a wall, then we found a baby."

Integra glances towards the child in Addison’s arms and sighs softly. "Of course you found a fucking child on the Zepplin,” She then glances down towards the wolf, after a few moments she bluntly states. " I don’t like her.”

"Join the club! She growled at me when I accidentally kicked the dead body in leather and silver chains… It was a very familiar sight to say the least." Roxanne kneels down on the floor resting her head on the desk. "I told Addie the baby is her charge."

Addison glances over. "You kicked her mother, she’s very stressed." Addison defends then looks towards the two Hellsings. "You can’t just look at somebody and already not like them. Maybe she’s really nice and charming."

Integra sets her cigar down and turns her chair to face Addison. "Watch me. I don't like her. In fact I may have Roxanne punt kick her across the yard. Hans has yet to prove himself to me that he's anyway useful to Hellsing. What makes me believe his child won't be the same. Rip just recently earned her patch and Schro is too young to grasp anything really."

Addison shifts slightly in discomfort. She is still kinda iffy on what Integra thought about her. Zarrina doesn’t seem to care about the words Integra speaks but catches onto Addison's discomfort easily. 

The wolf stands up and stretches; she’s about to get on the couch with Addison until she hears and smells Hans walking down the hall. Her father is here! He is safe! And like that she runs out of the room to be reunited with her dad. 

Roxanne whines and stands up walking to the side of Integra's desk with all the drawers opening them like she's looking for something. The barbed wire is being pulled tighter, drowned in gasoline then being set on fire. The noon sun in the sky coming in through the office windows is not helping the situation either. "God please don't let them be like the other father/daughter duos in this house. I can't handle a worse migraine."

Addison slowly stands up from the couch and looks towards Roxanne and Integra. The child is now asleep on her shoulder. “What would you like me to do now Sir?” she asks. Ever sense catching sight of Zarrina, Addison seems off.

Integra leans back in her chair opening the drawer in front of her for Roxanne. "Why don't you take the rest of the day to be sure Zarrina gets settled in. One of the storage rooms in the basement probably has some bottles and clothes from when Vexia and Rox were that small."

“Thank you Sir.” She whispers before walking out of the room. 

The feeling of nervousness following her. The Iron Maiden watches her leave and tilts her head while reaching over to brush some of Roxanne's loose ivory hair back. "Did she seem off to you?"

Roxanne nods. "She's been giving off this weird feeling of nervousness and sickly sweet love since Vexia told us her name outside. The best way to describe love from an emotional feelers perspective would be like honey coated in sugar. It's a slow heavy feeling that makes my fangs hurt. Dad gives it off at times with you, same with Seras and Pip. Lucas, Vexia. Love is broad in terms of the emotions. With a relationship is that heavy slow honey coated in sugar. But then the love for a child or something like that is quicker. It hits faster and it's sticky. Like gum, it just clings to skin or hair and won't let go. Vexia and Vivian are a great example… at times I can feel it from you with Addison."

Integra looks towards the door as she rubs Roxanne's shoulder. “At yours and Lucas' wedding she told me about Zarrina. She’s been in love with her for multiple timelines but her father won’t let her fall. I can’t imagine how she feels, she finally gets to interact with Zarrina only to leave soon. Her happy ending is right in front of her; yet she’ll never be able to grab onto it."

"Not unless I have something to do with it." She keeps looking through Integra's desk, her hands starting to shake as the pressure increases in her head. That DAMN clawing on her soul won't stop and it's just adding to the metal wires wrapped around her brain.

“Go get some blood and go lay with your father.” The Iron Maiden says softly.

Roxanne stops shutting a drawer resting her head on the edge of the desk. It's hot from the sun so it doesn't really help. "You don't need me anymore today?"

“No, go and rest Roxanne." She replies while picking her cigar up and taking a long drag. 

The headache suffering vampire pushes up to her feet using her jacket sleeve to wipe blood from her face. "I'm gonna take the secret passageway." She walks to the door and steps into the hall but instead of going right, she takes a left.

It's a far longer walk down towards the basement using the passageway that's hidden behind an old painting, but it's quieter and a direct shot to Alucard's cell. The stairwell gets colder and colder the closer she gets to the cell she's looking for and Roxanne exists through an iron door tucked away in the back of the room. 

Normally, Alucard would not hesitate to rip whoever just entered his cell to shreds or at least give them a good scare, however, Roxanne gives off a different energy then most. Yes, Roxanne smells of blood and fruit with a trace of gunpowder but the power that just clings to her skin is far more telling than any scent.

Whenever Roxanne walks over to that black coffin and opens it, Alucard peeks an eye open and scoots over tiredly. “Mmmm climb on in." He mutters.

"Good cause I was going too anyway. That fucking barbed wire headache is back." She climbs in carefully shutting the lid above her so it doesn't just slam closed. It hurts when it catches one's fingers.

The vampire hums in acknowledgement and closes his eyes again. “I overheard you killed Zorin, I’m very proud of you my Starling."

Roxanne smiles, placing her head around where Alucard's heart should be beating if he was alive. "I try. She went down like a bitch. Her saying my name in fear was," Roxanne yawns. "Music to my ears."

He gently pets Roxanne's hair and smiles. “Good, now get some rest my princess." He gently kisses Roxanne's head then yawns. It doesn't take long for sleep to drag Roxanne to the depths of itself.  
********  
Vexia slips out of her room before walking over towards her parents room. She walks inside and gently closes the door behind her. After the events that happened earlier, Vexia couldn’t really sleep, she needs her mom. Vex walks over to that oh so familiar coffin that she used to curl inside of with her mother when she was younger. 

A few stickers covered the lid, she vividly remembers when she put those on there. Vexia slowly opens the lid and looks at her mom. "Scoot over.” She says simply. 

Seras waves a sleepy hand. "Just get in. Don't slam the lid please… what time is it?"

“Fuck if I know.” She mutters before climbing inside and just decides to lay on her mother. She quickly removes her hand so the coffin lid slams shut.

Seras lets out a long sigh. "You listen like your father… any particular reason you're joining me?"

"Just...I’m having flashbacks." She whispers softly while laying her head on her mother’s chest. “You’ve always made me feel safe mama."

The Draculina wraps her arms around her daughter, rubbing the back of her head lightly. "I'm sorry about everything you've been through Hell Flame… it'll be over soon. I hope."

“I hope so mama, I’m so tired." Vexia didn’t mean physically, she meant mentally.

"I know baby… I know." Seras kisses the top of her daughter's head. "Just rest now. I have a feeling we are going to be busy."

Vexia lets out a yawn and closes her eyes. "I love you mama."

"I love you Hell Flame."


	33. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own the song used in this chapter-   
> Fly Me To The Moon- Frank Sinatra

Integra hates the heat. No matter how much one takes off, they will never cool down. Typically the Manor has top of the line AC that always keeps the temperature at a perfect level for everyone inside. However, 3 days ago during a wayward training session with The Wild Geese, one of Lucas’ arrows made its new home inside of the unit on the roof. How this happened, no one is sure. It is safe to say that most of the anger in the manor is directed towards Lucas at the moment. 

Which leads to why Integra Hellsing, Director of the Hellsing Organization, Master of a pet vampire, is walking into the kitchen wearing blue shorts and a white tank top with flip-flops. Her hair pulled up into a bun off her neck. The woman has BARELY gotten any work done over the past 3 days due to the heat wave that has been plaguing London for the past week. Last she checked the manor itself is a wonderful 101 degrees fahrenheit...that is including the basement which is a little cool sitting at 97 degrees fahrenheit.

Nobody is in the kitchen at the moment. Most everyone is probably trying to find ways to cool off in the basement, a nice ice pack seems fantastic at the moment to The Iron Maiden. Hopefully nobody took them all, when Integra opened the freezer door there are a few ice packs left surprisingly.... along with Addison who has stuffed herself inside somehow. The small blonde looks over with a push pop in her mouth.

The overheating blond rubs her eyes under her glasses before adjusting them. "Addison… why are you in the freezer?"

“Why aren’t you in one?" She replies with a smile. Thankfully Addison has gotten over her nervousness around The Iron Maiden a while ago. She is glad that Integra's cloud of sin had lifted.

"Because I'm 6 foot 3 inches and mortal. I will suffocate in a freezer." She grabs an ice pack holding it to the back of her neck.

“Vexia and the others say that freezers are made to keep everyone cool. I would assume people would make bigger ones to keep someone at your height cool as well."

Integra groans and grabs her phone out of her pocket with her free hand, holding the freezer open with her foot. "Addison get out of the fridge please."

Addison slowly gets out and looks towards Integra. "Are you mad at me?” She asks nervously.

"No Addison. I am not mad at YOU. However everyone else… " She trails off sending a text to a group chat called 'The Dumbasses' that says; 'Everyone. Office. Now. Alucard too.'

There’s a lot of groaning that is heard from the basement along with Vexia screaming. "I’m NOT walking up those stairs!!!" 

Addison nods slowly. "Well I gotta go outside anyway! I’ll see you later mo- sir!”

Integra kicks the freezer closed. "It's Integra! And take a water!" She puts her phone back into her pocket and turns to leave the kitchen with her ice pack heading to her office. Addison quickly grabs water and jogs outside. 

When walking to the office everyone is already up there. They more than likely all grabbed onto Vexia so they could poof up there. The small French woman only wearing her sports bra and some shorts. “We were cool down there auntie!"

"Speak for your fucking self!! I'm dying!!" Roxanne leans her back on Integra's desk wearing a white tube top and raggy ripped jeans that have holes in various places. Unfortunately the only color of gloves she owns are black; yes even on ungodly hot days Roxanne wears them. It's not worth the risk to feel just a slim bit cooler. The white feather necklace and her wedding ring still in their normal spots around her neck. Her white hair in a high and tight ponytail. Her cheeks flushed slightly pink.

Rip is surprisingly in shorts and a t-shirt laying on the hardwood floor. “I’m tempted to shoot myself." She mutters. 

A tall raven haired woman with blue and brown eyes speaks up in a thick German accent. “Aye just imagine how Apollo is feeling!" she exclaims. Beside Zarrina, who is now in her human form, is Apollo who is panting heavily, and in Zarrina's lap is the vampire/werewolf hybrid they had found 3 months ago. Addison has named the child Raina. 

Due to the experimentations that were done on her by Millennium,nshe seems to look like a 5 year old instead of a 3 month old. And due to her constantly feeding of off Zarrina and Addison she has gained dark hair and silver eyes. 

Roxanne snaps her fingers at Zarrina. "Hey! At least he can pant and it not be weird! Meanwhile, me and dad are over here dying cause we can't sweat!" She gestures to Alucard sitting in the window to feel the breeze shockingly shirtless but that's about all that's different. Still in pants and boots. No hat but he does have his sunglasses.

Much like Raina, a rapid growing rivalry has grown between Roxanne and Zarrina over the past 3 months. It's provided some entrainment during training but it's been mostly all bark and no bite from both sides.

Apollo lets out a bark and Zarrina nods. "You tell em buddy!”

Alucard lets out a sigh and looks towards his master. " Is there a reason that you called us up here?”

Integra nods climbing to sit on her desk in front of the open windows rather then sitting in her leather chair. "Yes, why did Vexia tell Addison people hide and freezers to cool down, and why did you all agree to it?" She looks at every single person in the room. The core people who make up The Hellsing Organization in one room once more.

Zarrina quickly holds her hands up. "Don't look at me, I tried to stop them and talk her out of it.” She explains quickly.

"Thank you Zarrina, Vexia. I'm looking for an answer." Integra glares her steel blues towards Vexia's baby blues. The Hellsing will not yield and look away, everyone knew this.

“She asked me for advice on how to stay cool and I told her that the freezer are cool and she could probably fit in it. I never told her to get inside one.”

Zarrina scoffs. “I oughta beat your ass!” She calls. She makes sure to put her hands over Raina’s ears at the cursing. 

Vexia quickly looks over. "I'd like to see you try fleabag. Rip hold me back! Imma yeet this mutt." Rip reaches out looping an arm around Vexia and pulling her back towards the slightly cool skinned German.

Lucas groans from the floor, also shirtless but in shorts. "Do we have to start fighting today? I'm practically cooking from the outside in."

Seras groans loudly then looks towards Integra. "Is there anywhere that we could go? When is the new AC unit supposed to be here?”

Integra takes her glasses off tilting her head back feeling a slight breeze. "Not till Tuesday." Alucard glances up towards Integra's neck and shifts slightly sitting more on the window sill now. Integra has such trust in the vampires that roam the house to do such a thing. Such trust in the KING of Vampires to do that.

Lucas sits up off the floor. "This is one of the days I wished I was still with Iscariot. We have an indoor pool. That thing is fucking heaven on earth during summer and the hot tub is a God-sent gift in winter."

Everyone looks towards Lucas very quickly. “They have a pool!?” Vexia screams.

Lucas nods running his fingers through his black hair. "Well yeah. They are the Pope's chosen few. He spoiled us. Very rarely but still."

Roxanne leans over and walks her fingers over Lucas' collarbone all seductive. "Babe…why was this information not shared sooner?"

“Uh... no one ever asked and I didn’t think it was very important,” he says while glancing at his wife. “I can call Anderson and ask him if we can use it."

"If we don't we aren't having sex or any type of physical contact for a whole week." Roxanne gets that twisted 'I'm-not-fucking-kidding' smile.

If Addison were in the room she would be gagging loudly. Lucas chuckles nervously. "I’ll go call right now!” He exclaims before grabbing his phone and walking out of the room swiftly. 

Vexia laughs loudly. "I'mma start using that on My Huntress when I don’t get my way."

Rip sits up in shock as Seras chimes in. "I mean… It's not a bad threat to have in one's arsenal." She glares at Pip. He simply grumbles in annoyance laying back on the couch. 

Vexia looks at Rip. “If you don’t go downstairs to get Viv and Shro...I’ll hide the strap." She says seriously.

Rip has never gotten up and moved so fast in her life. Mortal or undead. Integra glares at Alucard. The woman is not above treating her lover, all the years of unspoken sexual tension is still there.

Alucard continues looking outside, not even paying attention to the conversation. A small frown upon his face as he focuses on something in the yard. Integra tilts her head. "What are you looking at? Normally when Lucas or Rip are being threatened you're part of the conversation."

“Addie is digging her own grave.” Alucard says simply. Addison is indeed outside, inside a hole with a shovel. How the hell is The Angel able to be outside in blistering heat like this, she must be burning up.

Roxanne crawls over and pulls herself up beside her dad to look out the window. "Oh God she really is doing it… Someone should go stop her before she has a heat stroke."

IAlucard nods. “I’ll go, I’ll be right back." He slips his shirt back on and walks out of the office. 

When walking outside Addison is heard breathing heavily as she continues to dig. The small blonde doesn’t notice Alucard walking outside. Alucard pushes his hair back and stands behind Addison in the sun so she gets shade. "You know they only have to be 6 feet deep right? 2 if you're going for shallow. I told Roxanne, 'hate the bitch leave them in a ditch'."

Addison jumps slightly then turns to The Undead King. "Yes I know....you should be inside, you’ll get burned Al.”

Alucard waves his hands. " I'm centurius old. A sunburn and a little heat aren't going to bother me much, however you, on the other hand, need to come back inside."

“I need to get this done." She says simply while heaving another shovel full of dirt in the pile beside the grave.

"Lucas is calling Anderson to see if we can use Iscariot's pool. We need to find you a swimsuit and you DON'T have to wear shoes."

“I don’t know what a pool is and I don’t care.” Addie crouchs down to grab a rock and toss it to the side.

Alucard blows out some air. Of course she picked up on Integra's thick skull. "Why? Why not let us handle this when we return home? I'm pretty sure I can trust Lucas, Roxanne, and Vexia to dig a hole. If not I've failed somewhere along the line."

“Because I don’t wanna be a burden! I’m going to die! I don’t want everyone to just drop everything that they’re doing because silly 'ole me is going to be killed. I’ve prepared for this since Lucas fell. My life doesn’t matter!" She exclaims. Roxanne peeks outside again hearing the yelling. 

Alucard bites his tongue to keep from popping off which only works a little. "Answer me Addison. If we didn't care about you, why the hell have we invited you into our lives? Why did Roxanne and Integra go save you from Maxwell? I watched you and Roxanne sword train and she didn't snap at you when she lost! Me and Integra both call you our daughter!"

Addison freezes and turns to look towards Alucard. “Al..... I didn’t want you guys to get attached. I know you guys care about me. I think of you and Integra as.....” she pauses and looks down. 

Alucard kneels down. "It's too late Addison. We already got attached. We got attached a long time ago. What? What do you see us as? Cause I know for a damn fact me and Integra see you as a daughter. I know Roxanne calls you her sister."

“Y-you guys are my family…" she whispers softly then lets out a sniffle. Alucard takes a deep breath and leans down into the grave pulling Addison out with ease using the back of her shirt and pulls her into a hug. Roxanne turns from the window and grabs Integra's arm trying to tug her out of the room.

"It only took you 11 months to realize that's what you are. You ARE a Hellsing Addison. Not the Organization. The family name."

The woman wipes a few tears and tucks her face into his shoulder. "Why can't I have a happy ending?" She asks brokenly.

"Cause Fate is a cruel mistress that likes to play games. She's a damn bitch." Alucard kisses the top of Addison's head holding her closer.

Addison nods slowly while holding onto him. “Whenever I die I only ask one thing of you Al.... get Integra a ring. You love her, She loves you. Just stop being a coward about it.”

Alucard smiles and let's out a small laugh. "I can do that for yo-"

Alucard is cut off when Roxanne suddenly sprints by taking Addison from his arms. Roxanne kneels beside the grave holding Addison's face. "If I EVER hear you say your life doesn't matter again, I'mma put your head on a pike infront if the manor! Do I make myself clear?!" She's trying so hard to be angry but the red tears running down her face and the voice cracking make it hard.

Life looks at Death and nods slowly and sniffles. “Y-yeah” she whispers softly. Gold streaks finally start rolling down her cheeks. “I-I’m gonna die." She whimpers.

Death shakes her head fast wiping away a few golden tears. "Don't think about it. Don't think about it now. No. Stop. Don't start," Death starts crying more. "No. Not now. We have to get ready to go have a party." For the first time in her life Death doesn't want to think about death. She wants to think of life.

“A-a what?” She asks curiously. She runs her hands through her hair and grips onto it. She is still on the edge of panic.

Roxanne gently grabs Addison's wrists. "A party. It's basically a get together where we have fun. All of us, plus Iscariot at their pool. Music, swimming, probably some food. Just hanging out." She purposely leaves out the part where they have to go over battle plans.

“Can I bring Apollo? I l-I don’t wanna go if he can’t go. I wanna spend time with him and Raina too.” Its no secret that she has grown attached to the child. 

"I feel like if we don't bring him Yumiko might shoot us herself, so of course." Roxanne smiles using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

“Also can somebody please tell me what a pool is?”

__________________________________________________________________

One could say the mood inside of Iscariot's meeting room is gloom and low. The tension of everyone nerves are on edge as Maxwell and Integra finish going over plans between each other at the end of the table. The members of their teams spread out around the room and table just waiting, some small talk here and there. But mostly just waiting.

Integra sighs and leans back in her chair tossing her pen down. "I don't like it either Enrico but… that's all we can do. Trust in our families and pray." Her voice is loud enough to get everyone's attention. They aren't mad at eachother, it's more frustration steming from lack of knowledge about the enemy plan.

Maxwell sighs softly and rubs his forehead. "Go ahead and take it away Integra." He whispers. 

Everyone turns to pay attention. Addison summons that notebook and pen out of nowhere as Raina runs over and sprawles out in her lap. 

The child looks up at Addison and giggles as Integra pulls a piece of paper closer. "Our place of war is Cheddar. Its abandoned and far away enough any civilians. Roxanne, Addison is going to take you onto the Zeppelin first, alone. You have 30 minutes to find the Doktor, kill him, and destroy any and all Nazi research you can. Do NOT let a new wave of chips or false vampires be created. None of us move to attack until you give the signal. If you are not out in 30 minutes," She hesitates for a moment. "You will be considered dead. But I don't expect that to happen. Once finished you call for Addison and she'll bring Vexia up and then take you to Anderson and Alucard." Integra looks at Addison as if asking if everything sounds good so far.

Addison nods slowly. "I recommend Alucard and Anderson sitting their positions outside of the tree line towards on the south border of Cheddar." She says softly.

"Save us a few extra minutes then having to wait for them to get there. Once Roxanne is with you, you three are free to use whatever means you see fit to take down as many ghouls and soldiers as fast as possible. However, Level Zero and Dawn are not to be released without my orders. The only time you have permission to unlock them before hand is if Addison or myself are to fall before Sin arrives." Roxanne shifts in discomfort at the mention of the name 'Dawn'. Her Hellsing mark glows for a moment before disappearing. Not much scares Roxanne, but that 4 letter name sure does.

Alucard nods in agreement pats Roxanne's head. Vexia sits up a bit straighter in Rip's lap while listening to her aunt. Integra pushes her hair back looking at Vexia. "After Roxanne is dropped off with them, Addison will come to get you from Rip. Once that happens Rip will assist The Wild Geese with any long range targets that pose a dangerous threat that mortal guns can't reach. Vexia, you on the other hand, are tasked with taking down The Major and Millennium as a whole."

The Vixen nods in agreement and lays her head back on Rip's chest. "I’m guessing you want me to bring down the Zeppelin too Auntie?” She asks.

Integra nods. "Exactly. You have 45 minutes. Make sure Millennium can not rise again. But keep yourself safe. This is where Iscariot comes in."

Maxwell sits up looking at Hienkel and Yumiko. "You and Yumi will be waiting for Vexia here infront of this church and graveyard. I don't want Yumiko around during this. Weither she arrives by Addison or her own ability is up to her. Once she's arrived, use every means at your disposal to send these damned heathens to the deepest pits of hell."

Heinkle nods and takes a long drag of their cigarette . “Pop pop, watch'en heathens drop.” aThey mutter while running a hand through Yumiko's hair. The nun leans into their partner hugging their side tighter.

Addison speaks up again. “Will you and Maxwell be standing at the West Point building as we discussed?”

Integra nods. "Seras will be with us providing cover fire to whoever needs it with Harkonnen. With The Geese on the East Point building. If the remaining 3 Lieutenants show themselves Seras has full permission to go after them if she wishes. With Zorin out of the picture those 3 don't really worry me. Hopefully. With Alucard's team from the south, Geese from the East, Seras from the West and Heinkel's team from the North church we can draw Sin out towards the center of town…that's when things get iffy." Integra takes on this far off look as she looks at another page.

Addison slowly shifts Raina out of her lap and stands up “May I give some input?” She asks The Iron Maiden softly. Integra holds her hand out to Addison as if saying 'go ahead.'

“So during the entire battle I am going to be looking out for Deseree. Like me she can use teleportation if she so desires. She will more than likely try to stay in hiding until the ghouls are killed. But Sin is very unpredictable so if anybody spots her I need you guys to call my name. As far as Millennium knows I am dead. So hopefully that will leave Deseree a bit unprepared. I NEED those ghouls gone by the time she comes out of hiding. I am going to be in my ‘Guardian’ form and she will most likely take on her powered form. When that happens everyone needs to stay back. I will do everything in my power to defeat her.”

Alucard leans on the back of Roxanne's chair. "We can have the ghouls gone for you Addison. They are target practice for us more then anything else."

Roxanne shifts. "May I add to this discussion?"

Addison nods towards Roxanne while leaning against the table. Smiling softly as Zarrina watches her closely. Roxanne shifts slightly pulling something from her hoodie pocket. "I've made me decision of what side I'm choosing. No. I am not telling anyone. That discussion is between me, Van Hellsing, and Mina… whichever direction they may be. However, Addison you said it yourself, Sin is very tempting."

Addison nods slowly. "Yes Roxanne, it is indeed very tempting. Everyone in this room has had Sin cloud their vision at one point or another." The words she spoke are true, but she is still very nervous. If Roxanne chose sin again she would have to create yet another timeline.

Roxanne's swallows hard and flicks a small glass tube to Pip. Heinkel is seen shifting around across the room. Inside of said tube is a single round from one of The Geese's sniper rifles. "Here I say, Roxanne Rose Wingates Hellsing of sound state and mind, Daughter of The No-Life-King give Pip Bernadotte, Captain of The Wild Geese, full permission to kill me if I fall to Sin's temptation."

The Captain hesitates for a moment before pockint the round. Nodding slightly towards his niece. "It will be done if you fall to sin.” He promises.

"That bullet is pure silver through and through… I had Heinkel bless it for me the other day. That bullet should be fatal to me since I'm only half vampire. Don't fight me on this!" She looks at Integra, her crimson eyes glazed with unshed tears holding a hand up to Alucard.

Alucard and Integra look towards each other before nodding. Integra speaks first. "I will not fight you on this. All I can do is pray that you do not sin cloud your vision once again.” She responds. Alucard nods in agreement. 

Roxanne rubs her chest and shakes her head remembering her punishment from France. "I hope not either." She leans back in her chair again looking down refusing to look at anyone as she crosses her leg.

Maxwell nudges Integra after a moment who then nods to the Bishop. Maxwell waves his hand. "The rest of you can go get in the pool. We only need Roxanne, Vexia, and Alucard now."

Addison grabs Apollo's ball in tossed it out of the room. Apollo, Zarrina, Raina, and Hans QUICKLY run after it, Addison following laughing loudly. Everybody else slowly leaves the room leaving Roxanne, Vexia, Alucard, Integra, and Maxwell. 

Integra tilts her head back groaning. "Hell… what we are about to tell you stays between the 5 of us. Do NOT let it get back to Addison."

Alucard tilts his head slightly and watches his master. "I believe we are all ears.” He says softly. 

Integra looks at the three vampires before them. "Maxwell brought up a good point on the phone last night. What if Addison falls during her fight with Sin. So we came up with a plan, call this a giant middle finger to Gabriel if you want but you three are your own team. We are simply calling you Plan B."

Alucard growls slightly at the mention of the archangel. “Let’s hear it.” He says after a few moments hesitation. Vexia wraps her braid around her neck while listening. Roxanne leans forward on the table more. 

"If and ONLY if Purity falls to Sin, I'm giving you full permission to unlock Level Zero, HellBringer, and Dawn. Do not hold them back. Do not fight them. Kill, slaughter, destroy anything and everyone you can. Us, Geese, Iscariot, London. All of it. Bath in the blood of your power once again cause it would be a far kinder death then what Sin will bring." Integra voice is oddly strong and proud of this idea.

Roxanne flexs her body feeling that power just under her skin. That clawing at her soul at the mention of it. Her Hellsing mark glows again lingering a tad longer then last time. She's holding it back herself.

Vexia swallows nervously and shifts with discomfort. The thought of killing her family, Rip, Vivian, her own mother and father, that thought terrifies her. She doesn’t respond, only nodding slightly. Alucard gives a nod in affirmative.

Roxanne leans back and crosses her arms. "I'mma say it, we aren't giving up on this whole save Addison thing are we?"

Integra runs a hand through her hair. "No, she has never given up on us so we will not give up on her. We will be with her till the end. Whether that be her end or our own."

"So do we have a plan to take down the Almighty Douchbag?"

“I do not but whenever he shows himself I need shots fired, if he....takes her, Roxanne I give you full permission to kill him on site."

"I get to fight an Archangel! Fuck yea!" Her fingers grip the table as her eyes spark in excitement. "I'mma fuck him in he vagina and make him say my name like it's a GODDAMN PRAYER!!" She half growls in excitement, her grip cracking the table.

Alucard laughs loudly and pats his daughter's head as Vexia replies “And I’ll record it!”

Maxwell leans back in his chair. "My God. It's a miracle how you have not ordered them to just kill me yet." He stands up, he means it as a joke. He has gotten a lot better recently.

“I mean after that shit that you pulled in Vegas I should’ve” Vexia states coldly before standing up. She flashes her fangs threateningly. Maxwell has never run out of a room faster in his laugh. Alucard snorts watching him before turning back to Integra and Roxanne.

Integra pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. “All I ask is that we make Addison's last day the best fucking day possible. And if it’s not her last day it’s fine because she still deserves it."

Alucard stands up and stretchs. "Soo what I'm hearing is throw her mother into the pool?"

“Um ABSOLUTELY not!" she exclaims before quickly getting out of her seat and running off. Vexia slowly stands up and stretches.

Roxanne looks up at Vexia. "Can I confide in you?"

“Absolutely, go right ahead.” She says softly while stretching and patting her bare stomach.

"So like other then the fact I'm scared shitless about losing Addison. I'm scared shitless about losing you. And to top it off 'she' keeps clawing at my soul. I k ow it's dumb. I don't get scared!" She puts her head on the table pulling her hood up.

Vexia leans against her siblings back and hugs her from behind. "I will be fine dear sister. And it’s not dumb to be scared. Honestly I’m fucking terrified, i’m terrified at the thought of you dying and at the thought of myself dying and not being there for Vivian...I can’t leave her."

Roxanne turns her head slightly. "She's a strong girl V. Just like you. You'll be fine. Just take down that fat sonofabitch, aim that fucking balloon down and meet Yumi and Heinkel. I'll find you afterwards, we burn a bitchs body, share a smoke, then go get FUCKING TACOS."

“Those fucking tacos better be good too! I am actually thinking about having Taco Bell cater my wedding!”

"You and Rip pick a date?" Roxanne sits up pulling her hood off turning her upper body to pop her back.

“All we know is we want to get married after the war, probably a week or two afterwards. I want you to be my maid of honor."

Roxanne turns her body so violently to face Vexia, her back should be broken. "Shut the hell up! You serious?!?"

“Well absolutely! I was yours!" She laughs softly while fixing her bikini strap. Roxanne smiles and stands up fast hugging Vexia tightly. Hellsing don't show physical affection much. It's like a rare collectors item.

"Let's go get in the pool and see how bad we can fuck up Maxwell's hair. Please don't feel up Rip either. I don't wanna vomit."

“I’m not gonna feel her up but if she feels me up I ain’t gonna stop her, speaking of feeling people up am I the only one that notices the heart eyes that Zarrina constantly gives Addison!?”

"The love that rolls off of them both is sickining to me at times. Remember how I left to throw up at breakfast this morning. They are why!!"

“.... it’s not lustful is it? I’m honestly curious, because if lust is rolling off of Addie I’ll LOOSE it!”

Roxanne takes off her hoodie wearing one of those surf shirts that just clings to ones body. "Not lust. Love. It's a lot to explain but they are different. Zarrina sometimes I get traces of lust but they get squished fast."

“Gmmm... interesting," She smiles softly before letting out a sigh “..... so I was sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties."

"FRANȚEI MALTI!!!"(Damn French!!!) Roxanne turns to leave the room trying not to laugh as she stumbles towards the direction of laughing and the smell of chlorine.

Vexia jogs after her giggling loudly. Nearby Addison is sitting on the edge of the pool tossing that tennis ball to Apollo as Raina happily tucks herself under one of Addison's wings. The Angel smiles softly at the child. Raina waves to Addison all cute putting her feet in the pool.

On the other side of the pool, Alucard full on tosses Integra into the deep end laughing. If one didn't know any better they look like a typical couple just having fun.

Addison gently runs a hand over Raina’s dark locks then looks towards Alucard and Integra with a soft smile. At the feeling of water splashing up on her wings she stretched them slightly. Raina turns her head up to the wings and giggles. "Flap!" She kicks her feet in the water.

Addison slides into the pool and smiled softly. “Yea, they do flap a lot huh.” She makes sure she’s in arms reach of Raina just in case she tries to get in. At the feeling of water surrounding her wings she stretches them out.

Zarrina tilts her head, very wolf like, watching Raina and Addison as she walks by. Raina is clearly unsure of the water as she slowly inches forward. It's so new to her.

Addison holds her hand out ready to catch the child if needed. Meanwhile her wings puff out behind her, much how a birds feathers do when in a birdbath. Zarrina walks over and sits down behind Raina picking her up and sliding in with her slowly holding the child on her hip. "How's this little one?"

Raina grins and nods quickly “Ya!” She exclaims. The small hybrid splashs happily as Addison flaps her wings and brings them around her to pick out some loose feathers and set them on the side of the pool. Thankfully Maxwell is nowhere nearby so she didn’t have to worry about him trying to use them.

"You do that everytime you get wet?" Zarrina asks with her head still tiled as she pushes some of Raina's hair from her face.

“It’s kind of an automatic reaction, if I have my wings out and they get water on them it’s like they have a mind of their own.” Addison laughs softly.

"That's kinda adorable. I'm not gunna lie. That's a cute little quirk." Maxwell walks by talking to Yumiko about something. The Nun seems to be off the wall happy holding her brother's arm.

Addison glances at Maxwell uneasily. The Italian man notices the feathers on the side of the pool but doesn’t seem to pay much mind which is surprising, but it also makes The Angel very proud. His cloud of sin has lifted. Addison shifts her attention back to the werewolf. "You think that’s...cute?” She asks softly.

Zarrina nods shift Raina to the other hip so she can reach the other kids easier. " It's charming and cute. Kinda like when a dog flops their ears or when a vampire touches sunlight for the first time in a while and gets that small smile.

"No! Yumiko when you said pet I thought you mean a cat! We can't get a goat!!" Maxwell exclaims in the background.

Addison smiled brightly. "Thank you, that’s very sweet of you to say.” She glances towards Pip and Seras who are holding hands as they walk by.

Zarrina turns to follow Addison's line of sight. "Weird right? A French man in love with an English woman."

“I don’t find it very weird, I believe they are a lovely couple. They are happy together."

"Happy and loud." Zarrina turns back around leaning on the pool wall. "Would you date anyone?"

“If I could.... I mean if I had time to then definitely, I’d like to fall in love and have a family."

"Would you date a wolf?"

“Ma’am that’s bestiality,” she jokes before letting out a giggle. "I suppose I would. Depends on the wolf though."

"How about me?" Zarrina tries to give a charming smile.

Addison taps her chin as if she’s thinking. "°mmmm I guess." She says teasingly. 

Zarrina goes to respond but stops when a certain white haired vampire walks up behind her on the deck of the pool dripping water. "I hate to break this little get together up, I truly do, but my parents need Addison." She offers a hand down to The Angel.

Addison smiled and reaches out to grab Roxanne's hand. “I’ll get back to You Doggo."

Roxanne pulls The Angel out of the pool and doesn't let go of her hand as she leads her out a side door to some shaded outdoor seating area with like a picnic table. The dhampir seems giddy and excited about something.

Addison followes quickly and flaps her wings to shake off the excess water from her feathers. "What’s going on?”

"You'll see!!!" She stops at a table in the shade where Integra and Alucard are sitting. "I brought the Bean!!!" When she bounces on her toes, the white feather around Roxanne's neck seems to glow in the sunlight.

Addison sits down across from them and tilts her head in confusion. “Am I in trouble?” She asks curiously. Purity looks around at all of them.

Roxanne sits down between her parents as Alucard shakes his head. "No no no. We wanted to give you something. To make it official."

“Make what official? I don’t believe I understand. I apologize.” Addison leans forward slightly with eyes filled with curiosity.

Integra slides a folder over to Addison. "I know, technically, you don't exist to the mortal world in terms of birth, but you are a Hellsing through and through, whether you think so or not. And I'm not talking about the organization."

Addison slowly takes the folder and glances up at Integra before looking back down at the object. She slowly opens it and freezes when seeing a sheet of paper with ‘Addison Hellsing’ written in a beautiful font. 

Addison just stares at the paper and sniffles. “I....it’s my new favorite thing." She whispers. Bubble wrap, salt shakers, keys, and forks be damned; this slip of paper is now the item she cherished the most.

Roxanne runs her fingers under her eyes to try and stop crying feeling Addison's pure joy roll off of her. "Addison. Listen… me and you, we've had our ups and downs. I've snapped at you. We've faught. I've had dumb confused feelings about my parents and you. I called you a bitch, you kicked my ass at swords. But I honestly could not pick a better woman to bare the Hellsing name then you. I-I…I'm not gunna cry just give me a moment damn it."

Addison quickly sets the folder down and pulls Roxanne close, hugging the taller woman tightly. “I’d be honored to call you my sister." She whispers softly. 

Roxanne wraps her arms around Addison tightly. "Dad she's gunna make me cry again!!"

Alucard laughs softly and stands up. He crouches down and hugs them both close before glancing towards Integra. Integra puffs her cheeks and scoots over joining the hug. The only family hug Addison has ever recived.

__________________________________________________________________

Back at the manor; after a day full of swimming, laughing, music, and pizza, everything is very calm. Both groups decided to spend one last night with their families before meeting up at Hellsing Manor the following night to head to Chedder. 

Addison is heard playing her guitar in the makeshift living room in the basement. The kids gathered around her as she sings softly. Zarrina is upstairs in the kitchen making herself something to drink paying no mind to the world around her really. Walter and her dad did say they where going out for a bit though. She had no idea the two where close enough to go do stuff together.

Vexia walks into the kitchen, well it’s more like a slow jog. "Hey, uh can you take Addison and the kids out for three or four hours?" She glances behind her towards Rip who’s working on undoing her tie. 

Zarrina turns to face the Little Captain and raises an eyebrow. "Why? And why for so long? I can take them to get food and be back in like an hour."

Rip speaks up. “To put it bluntly, every couple within this manor is going to be having very passionate sex seeing as it's the night before a war. And with at least one part of every couple being a vampire, it can last a while." The Huntress says simply. Vexia covers her face with a slight blush.

Zarrina slowly sets her cup down. "I see why dad and Walter left. Give me like 4 minutes to get everyone ready."

“We’ll pay you back!” Vexia says quickly as Zarrina runs off and heads down to the basement. She turns a corner into the makeshift family room and leans on the door as if nothing is wrong, straighting out her clothes.

Addison continues to strum that guitar, the kids and Apollo listening as they gather around her as she sings softly.

“Fly me to the moon, let me play amongst the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.” 

Zarrina clears her throat and snaps her fingers. "Heyy. I really hate to interrupt but I was wondering if you guys wanted to go get McDonald's!"

Vivian quickly looks up “Fuck yeah!” She screams before throwing a water bottle at the werewolf. Ever since figuring out that the dark-haired woman has feelings for The Angel they have had quite a rivalry on ‘winning Addison’s heart’. Shro nods quickly and helps Raina stand up.

Zarrina growls at the bottle but let's the feeling go looking at the time walking to help Addison up. "You're coming too Feathers."

“Well apparently I’m coming,” she chuckles before setting her guitar back on the couch. “Also what the heck is a McDonald’s?!"

"A fast food restaurant with burgers and fries and they're kind of cheap, so it works for us. They also got ice cream that we can give the kids. Trust me, you'll thank me later for dragging you out of the manor." Zarrina looks at the time. She's got 2 minutes.

Addison stretches out slightly. "Sounds good to me. I like ice cream!” She says excitedly.

"Perfect! Where are the kids?!" Zarrina looks out into the hall. She tries to focus on the irregular heartbeat of Vivian. When she first arrived, she was told very quickly, if that heartbeat escalates any to let someone know as soon as possible.

“Pretty sure they’re going to get shoes on. Hey what’s wrong? You seem panicked."

Zarrina looks at the time. She has a minute left. "Ahhh… just excited is all. I was thinking they could run around for like 3 or 4 hours in the play place."

“I bet they will have a blast, ice cream and a playground will definitely wear them out." The innocent woman gives Zarrina this adorable smile that could make anyone’s heart melt.

Zarrina slows down for a moment and runs a hand through her dark hair. "Hopefully that means they'll sleep all night and then they will wear themselves out during the day before Iscariot arrives."

“Yeah, especially Vivian because that child is so chaotic." She laughs. 

That’s when Zarrina hears the most terrifying sound, Vexia's footsteps walking down those DAMN stairs. She has 30 seconds left!

Zarrina claps her hands together again. "Right! So how about you go pick a car, Thank God Roxanne taught me how to drive, and I'll get the kids?"

Addison nods slowly and looks at Zarrina suspiciously then walks up the stairs. The moment she brushes past Rip Van Winkle, Addison's soul leaves her body. She stumbles and grips at her chest before her peanut butter sandwich from earlier decides to revisit the earth. The Angel lets out a gasp for air. “The SIN! I...I see the light."

Zarrina rushes over to help The Angel. "I should've asked for 15 minutes… yeaaa we better hurry before you SEE the whole manor."

Addison has never ran so fast in her life, she bolts up those stairs as if her life fucking depended on it. Rip only snickers and lets out a growl. This makes Vexia run down those stairs and towards the room.  
__________________________________________________________________

And that’s what brings them to McDonald’s. There is only one other family in the play area. Vivian, Schrodinger, and Raina are playing on the playground excitedly. Addison is happily swinging her BARE FEET from the booth she sitting in. She was ecstatic when finding out she didn’t need to wear shoes inside. This is now her favorite establishment.

Zarrina shakes her drink a few times to get the straw to move down through ice. "And that is when I ran down to get you guys."

“I honestly think you saved my life, so for that I am eternally grateful. How can I ever repay you.” She laughs.

"How about a date?" Zarrina asks wiggling her eyebrows chewing on her straw. They've already been here a good hour and 45 minutes.

Addison blushes slightly. “Wouldn’t you consider this a date? Save for the screaming children."

"Do you want this to be a date? I've gotten used to the screaming honestly. Nice background sounds. They scream then I know they are alive when babysitting."

Addison laughs at the comment then nods. “Sure this could be a date, I think I’d like that a lot."

Zarrina gives a slight smile looking around before stretching. "God I don't think I've been out like this for a while to be honest."

“Yeah? I know you were on that zeppelin for a while. I kept watch over you. I tried to save you sooner but Deseree.....I’m sorry." She says softly. 

"Don't worry about it. I have been told of your adventures though. Lucas filled me in on everything. You really forgave Roxanne for trying to kill you?" Zarrina doesn't hate Roxanne. It's just typical vampire/werewolf riverly.

“Well yeah, Sin clouded her vision and she has not let it take complete control. Whenever I walked with the Savior he spoke of forgiveness being a great form of strength.”

"You're not scared of them are you? I mean, you're stronger then I could ever be. Lucas doing what he did, Roxanne trying to kill you, Alucard and the fucking kazoos. Integra… none of them seem to frighten you."

“I don’t fear them because they don’t mean me any harm. They are my family..... you know what is supposed to happen tomorrow after I’ve defeated Sin right?"

Zarrina shifts uncomfortably. "I do. Alucard has already warned me. I'm supposed to be like Seras, support where needed." She's avoiding having to say it out loud.

Addison nods. "Just make sure you don’t get hurt okay? Stay safe.” She whispers.

"I'll be fine. I know who all will be fine. As much as I hate to admit it, Hellsing, The Wild Geese, and Iscariot are all strong in their own rights. They will be fine." Zarrina leans over the table tilting her head to the side as Vivian screams about something from the playground.

Addison glances towards the playground then back towards the werewolf. “Yes, they will be fine, but I’m allowed to worry."

"So who's going to worry about you?" Zarrina gets a tiny smile on her lips.

Addie tilts her head. “I’m guessing you will Wolf, you and the others."

"That is correct, Feathers." Zarrina leans forward a bit more as a worker starts to walk over.

Addison is about to lean over as well but is interrupted as the worker stops in front of their booth. “Do you both have a Norwegian girl with you?” Honesty this man sounds exhausted.

Zarrina sits back a little disappointed. "Yes… did she do something?"

"She just punched a kid in the mouth, she said that one of the other kids on the playground were making fun of her friend."

Zarrina and Addison snap their heads to the playground before Zarrina looks back at the worker. "I mean… I don't blame her. Brats get to know stats."

Addison pinches the bridge of her nose. "Zarrina you can’t just say that out loud.” she mutters.

The worker looks over as the three kids walk towards them. "I’m gonna have to ask you all to leave.”


	34. Goodbye

They say goodbyes are the hardest part of letting go, but how does one say goodbye if that person is still alive. Schrodinger, Vivian, and Raina are finding this task extremely hard sitting on the basement steps clinging to their parents.

Vexia holds Vivian close and kisses her head, “We’re gonna come back to you Viv, and whenever we do Mama and I are getting married.” she whispers soothingly.

Vivian pulls her head away from Vexia's shoulder. "Married, about time!!" She forces a laugh, her joke falling painfully flat. Vivian knows this is not some ordinary joint mission with Iscariot, her heart has been raised since she woke up.

“And we were thinking about going on a vacation, just the three of us.” Vexia whispers. 

Vivian crawls into Rip's lap and sniffles. "You have to come back to me.”

Rip pulls Vivian closer, rocking her. "We will. We don't plan on getting too close to the bad stuff. Just support, you remember how my bullets work."

“Your bullets are fucking sick ma,” she mutters then tucks her head under the German's chin. “I wanna go to Berlin, I wanna see where you grew up.”

Rip is quiet for a moment. "I suppose seeing the old Opera House wouldn't hurt. I wonder if that once restaurant is open as well…" Rip turns to look at Vexia.

Vexia smiles softly and pets Vivian's hair back. "I’d love to go to Germany.” She whispers softly.

A few steps above Vexia and Rip, Roxanne is holding Schro in her lap petting his ears as Lucas rubs his back. The Cat-Boy has been struggling with this whole thing since they woke up.

Schro lets out a very quiet purr at the petting. His head tucked against Roxanne's chest as he sniffles. " You and LuLu will come back right?” He asks nervously.

"Of course Schro. Those Nazis aren't going to touch me and LuLu is a good shot." Roxanne holds Schro's head closer. Holding him a bit tighter, she got attached. Her emotions latched onto this child and wouldn't let her let go.

His ears twitch slightly and he lets out a purr that’s a little bit louder. "When you guys get back can we have another party?"

Lucas laughs and leans over to kiss his head. "Another party sounds great!"

Schro smiled brightly and nods. "Ya! Then Vivian and I can show the fireworks we made with Walter!” He exclaims excitedly.

Roxanne looks up at Walter. "Are you teaching them the same stuff you showed me and Vexia?" A devilish smile appears on her lips.

The man chuckles and nods. "Of course I am! I would have failed as a grandfather if I didn’t."

"This is why you're my favorite!!" Roxanne runs her hands through Schro's hair before holding his face to look at his pink eyes. "Schro, how would you feel if me and LuLu became your parents?"

His ears twitch before hugging Roxanne tightly. "YES! I’d love that! A real family!!”

Roxanne nearly falls back on the steps and laughs looking at Lucas. "Now you're a dad. Congrats!!"

Lucas smiles and pats Schro's back. "Seems like it!” He exclaims.

Meanwhile Addison is sitting with Raina beside her brother. The Angel gently brushes back those locks of hair. Raina smiles at Addison and lays her head over Addison's heart. "You come home right?"

The woman’s silver eyes widen. Dear God, how she wishes she could lie. She couldn’t bare the thought of breaking this precious child’s heart. “I..... I’m gonna be gone a while, Little One.” she whispers softly then kisses Raina’s head.

Raina looks up at her silver eyes. "Okay mama! I stay with Schro and Vivian! They make fireworks!!!"

At being called 'mama' Addison's heart skyrockets. She pulls Raina close and sets her chin on top of her head. “Y-yeah.... you be good for them, okay?”

"I be the best!!!" Raina reaches up to grab Addison's face as Lucas turns his body towards his sister.

Addison rests her hands over Raina’s smaller ones and closes her eyes. “I know you will sweet girl, I know."

Lucas rubs his sister's wings gently. "I'll keep an eye on her Addison."

“Thank you... just make sure she’s taken care of please." She whispers shakily.

"Of course Add. I'll be the best damn uncle I can be for the Squirt." Lucas reaches out to touch her head.

Roxanne tilts her head to the side slightly like she's listening upstairs for something. Raina hugs Addison one last time before getting up and following Vivian and Schro. The small hybrid waves towards Addison. “Love you Mama!!"

Addison stops and grabs her chest looking at Lucas. Roxanne stands up and sighs. "They are ready. I just heard dad load The Jackal. Walter… " Roxanne looks towards the butler she's called grandfather for so long. The man who created and designed Reaper. The man who GAVE her the nickname 'Death Spawn'.

Walter reaches out and hugs Roxanne and Vexia close, "I’m so proud of you both.” he whispers softly.

Roxanne hugs Walter back tightly trying not to cry. "Thank you for being our grandfather… thank you for everything. The weapons, the training, the shoulder to cry on, the memories of blowing shit up…everything."

Walter kisses both of their heads and smiles softly. “Absolutely. You both keep me happy and on my toes.”

Roxanne pulls away slowly and adjusts her gloves so they hug her wrist a tad tighter before putting a hand on Vexia's head. "My will is in dad's coffin. Same with moms. If we are not back by sunrise… assume the worst. Those are orders from Sir Integra."

Vexia swallows harshly. "Mines in my mom's coffin, Rip's is under her pillow." She explains. 

Walter nods in understanding. “I will keep that in mind."

Roxanne gives a final nod to Walter before turning and picking her bag up from the floor climbing the stairs. Now the hardest goodbyes. Vexia, Rip, Lucas, and Addison follow behind her. 

As Addison passes Walter she gently puts a hand on his back. “You are a good man Walter C Dornez, I’ll make sure Roxanne and Vexia come back home."

Walter smiles and bows his head to The Angel. "It's been a blessing having you around Addison Hellsing. Please take care of yourself." When hearing ‘Hellsing’ added to the end of her name she smiles softly then slowly walks upstairs. 

The mood upstairs is far different than the basement. It's serious and very somber. Everyone knows they may not come home and that feeling just hangs in the air. 

Lucas drops his bow and arrows walking over to Iscariot where Heinkel is checking their guns one last time, Yumiko is holding a few extra mags for them, Enrico is holding Yumi's katana, and Anderson is counting his bayonets.

Yumiko quickly wraps her arms around Lucas and sniffles slightly as Heinkel rubs his back. "We’re gonna be okay.” Heinkel whispers.

Lucas nods, kissing the top of Yumiko's head. "We'll come back alive. All of us. We have too. I still love you guys, Yes even you Rico. I still see Anderson as my father. I may be a Goose but my roots lay here with you 4."

Anderson hugs his four children close and chuckles “I’m so proud of all of you, Even you Enrico."

Enrico looks up shocked and looks at his family. "Maybe 4 wayward orphans can make something of their lives. I mean we've clawed to the top of Section 13. We are the top 4, no 5, I can't forget the crazy one."

Yumi comes out for a moment and laughs loudly. "Fuck yeah you can’t forget me!!" Yumiko's soft brown eyes now a deep red.

Lucas covers her mouth. "Yes Yumi. We love you too. We'll talk at the battle field. And when Yumiko wakes up when the gunfire dies and the dust has settled, all 4 of us will be there." Yumi nods quickly before her eyes turn back brown. 

Addison walks over holding out a mag for Heinkle and one of Anderson’s bayonets “I blessed these as you both asked."

Anderson takes his bayonet and turns it around in his hand a few times. "Aye thank you lass. One never knows where Sin could be."

Heinkel takes the mag. "Thank ya Add. I'll make sure these find a nice home."

The Angel nods slowly. "I would like to pray over you all if that’s okay." She holds her hands out.

"I would be a foolish man once more if I said no." Enrico says, leaning Yumi's katana on the wall. Addison gently takes Enrico's hand and Lucas' hands. The small woman’s eyes glow gold for a moment before closing them. The Angel starts to pray softly, but this wasn’t just any prayer. Addison starts speaking in the Angel's native tongue.

Lucas glances at his sister giving her hand a soft squeeze with a smile. He is proud of her, Addison has suppressed what their father expected from Lucas and then some.

Once finished with her prayer, Addison turns towards her brother, hugging him close. “I love you Lucas." She whispers softly.

The Fallen Angel holds The Angel a little tighter closing his eyes. "I love you Addison. I'm so proud of you… thank you for forgiving me."

She nods slowly and rests her head on his chest. "I forgave you before you even fell dear brother. Whenever I....pass, my will is in my room in my desk drawer. I want you to have my halo." She whispers.

At that, The Fallen Angel's eyes fill with tears. His summer blues looking more like a rainy day. "I'll keep it safe Addison. I promise. I will not fail in that." He runs a hand over Addison's wings. The small angel relaxes at his touch and leans into her brother fully. Her wings fluff up slightly at his hands petting them.

Lucas snorts slightly and fully supports Addison as Rip leans on the wall nearby watching her bro have a moment. Vexia walks by to head to her parents sitting on the stairs. Their weapons leaning on the railing. Normally Walter or Integra would chew them out for that.

Vexia walks over with her braid around her neck. Her typical black tactical gear over her body along with her Wild Geese Jacket. Seras looks up from her and Pip's hands. The Draculina is shaking slightly as she stands pulling Vexia into a tight hug. Her typical dark red Hellsing uniform upon her body.

Vexia wraps her arms around her mother and takes a shaking breath. "I’m gonna come back to you guys, I’m gonna kill him..... I’m gonna slaughter him for what he’s done to us all."

Pip stands up wrapping his arms around his family. "I expect no less Vexia Marie. Turn that bucket of bolts into scrap we can't even use to repair weapons." His hat is tipped down just enough so no one can see his green eye.

“I’m gonna record his last breath and listen to it as I fall asleep every night." She whispers coldly. 

"That's my Hell Flame," Seras speaks as she pulls away slightly. Her blue eyes flash to red then back to blue. "Do you have your tags?"

Vexia nods slowly and untucked them from under her shirt. “My will is in your coffin. If I don’t make it out of this I only ask that Rip and Vivian are looked after."

Pip speaks rather swiftly his voice like iron. "You'll make it out. We all will." Pip doesn't want to entertain the thought of losing his family.

Vexia lets out a soft chuckle. “Okay papa, I love you guys."

Seras kisses the top of Vexia's head. "We love you Hell Flame. Our greatest surprise." She holds the sides of Vexia's face as if Seras is trying to memorize it. Vexia's blue eyes seem a little less bright than they were when she was little, slightly foggy. A scar runs across her face from Zorin's scythe. Light freckles dust her cheeks. The small Bernadotte gives her mother a smile.

Seras turns to Pip then pulls Vexia close again. "I got through saying goodbye to Master without crying and NOW I break!" Tears roll down her cheeks as she looks at her husband. Pip knew this is going to be a struggle for his wife.

Pip kisses his wife’s head and runs a hand over the back of Vexia's neck. "I know it’s hard Mon Amour, but we will come back to each other." He whispers. 

Seras nods and leans her head on Pip's shoulder slowly letting Vexia go. "You just be sure you stay safe with the Geese… show those Nazi bastards why The Wild Geese are the best the black market has to offer." Her voice takes on a very serious tone.

Pip cups his wife’s cheek and kisses her lovingly. Wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "I promise." He whispers against her lips. Seras smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

Roxanne comes down the stairs behind them pulling her hair into an impossibly tight ponytail that borderline gives her a low headache. Her dog tags around her neck with her wedding ring, dressed in her typical all black hunting uniform with heavy combat boots. The only addition is the dark red baseball jersey unbuttoned over her long sleeve shirt. A giant Hellsing crest on the back.

Alucard looks over from where he is talking to Integra. He gives a soft smile towards his daughter and waves her over. Roxanne smiles jumping over the last 4 steps and walks over swiftly, adjusting her bag slightly. A magazine for Reaper placed on the strap across her chest for easy reach. A cross etched into the metal. "I was looking for you two."

Alucard hugs his daughter close and kisses her head. "You’re gonna kick the doctors ass! I can’t wait till you get out and I smell his death upon you!" He says excitedly. Integra holds back a laugh, of course The Count would be excited about that.

Roxanne growls and gets that twisted smile. "I'll be sure to make it painful! I'm going to make him suffer for what he's done. To Mina, to Schro, the chips, stabbing my thigh, all of it! Just make sure you and Anderson are in position, I don't plan to be longer than 20 minutes."

“We’ll be waiting excitedly, my Starling.” He says with a glint in his eyes. Blood and death will cover his child and he can't wait to see her unless her anger upon the Nazis. 

Integra walks over and hugs Roxanne close. "We are both very proud of you. Once this war is over we’re gonna go to Romania as a family, see where your father and....Addison had their adventures."

Roxanne pushes away from her mother slightly. "She'll be there mother… I brought extra bullets. I've trained my speed. I swear I'm faster than before. I drank blood, I rested during the sunlight. She'll be there… I also have to apologize for you. For going behind your back so many times. For snapping at you. For being a kinda shit daughter to both of you."

Integra rubs Roxanne shoulder. "You’re not a shit daughter. You’re a blessing and we couldn’t be more proud of you." She whispers. Alucard nods in quick agreement.

Roxanne swallows thickly. "Do not stop Pip from shooting me if I chose Sin. There is a reason I picked him. Don't worry about me." Roxanne rolls her neck feeling claws sink into her soul again. Her hand jerks slightly but she shakes it off.

“We won’t stop him. But we trust that you’ll make the right decision.” Integra replies softly. She glances up as Addison is heard sniffling nearby and hugging Apollo tightly and crying into his fur.

Alucard takes off his hat and rubs the back of his neck. "Addison… can you come here a moment please? When you're done! No rush." Roxanne reaches over to grab the back of Alucard's coat in fear. She's always done it when scared since she was 6. It happens less and less these days.

Addison continues petting her dog's ears. "You’re such a good boy. I need you to be good for them." She whispers then kisses his head, Apollo lets out a small whine as The Angel slowly stands up. Addison watches him for a moment and pets his ears for the last time then turns to walk towards her family. Gold streaks stain her cheeks.

Alucard holds out an arm for her. "You're our child too. You should be included in this."

Addison gently grabs onto his arm and leans into his side. "My will is in my desk drawer, I....I actually wanna give Roxanne her part of it now." She whispers as she reaches up to unclasp the cross that’s hanging around her neck.

Roxanne let's Alucard go watching her sister curiously. "Addison I can't take your cross. You love that thing. I haven't worn one since… " Roxanne shudders remembering how the blessed cross burned her body and scarred her chest for a few months.

Addison doesn’t listen, only removing the cross and holding the necklace out by the chain. “It’s not silver, I promise.... just please take it.”

Death sighs and reaches out to take the cross carefully. Her fingers graze over it as she pulls it away from Life. This calming wave comes over Roxanne for a moment. The clawing stops… only to start again a moment later. Death slides the necklace on tucking it into her shirt so the cross lays against her skin.

Addison smiles softly then turns towards Alucard. "I’ll go ahead and give you yours too." She whispers then pulls her guitar out of seemingly nowhere. The roughed up instrument is gently held out towards the lanky vampire.

Alucard looks at it for a moment before taking it. The guitar that has gotten him through so much. The guitar that once soothed his anger. It is here in his hands and yet, without Addison, it feels like nothing but distant memories.

Addison gently tugs him down to her height and places a hand on his arm, right over where her name is tattooed. “You will never be alone, for I am here.” She whispers; those words have been said to him before, the very first words that she ever spoke to him actually.

Alucard swallows hard biting his tongue to hold back tears. Alucard will not cry now. He believes shedding tears for something that has not happened yet is foolish. Instead he pulls Addison close for a hug setting the guitar to the side.

“I’m proud of you Alucard, you found yourself a family through your hardships and proved to me that you’re not all the monster you say you are."

The No-Life-King looks towards Roxanne and Integra who are hugging each other for dear life, both crying but refusing to admit it. Alucard stands back up. "That family wasn't complete till you joined Addison."

Addison smiles softly and gently kisses his head. "Thank you for letting me be a part of it.” She whispers so quietly that only he could hear it. Alucard simply nods before replacing his hat and tugging the back of Roxanne's bag to get her to let go of Integra.

Addison looks at Integra, she looks so much like The Iron Maiden in that moment. “You’ll have to wait to get your share, but my sword is yours. Once I pass The Purity from it will fade making it safe to hold in anyone’s grasp.”

"Y-your sword?" Integra chokes out waving off anyone who heard her choke. "As in the thing that gave Maxwell burns on his hand."

“Yes, I know that you know how to use it.” She gives a smile. It’s an awkward sort of smile that seems a bit familiar. Alucard snorts and covers his mouth at the smile.

Integra blinks a few times before pulling Addison close for a hug. "I'll treat it will Addison… don't worry."

Addison nods against her chest, she swallows harshly as it seems to finally click. She’s going to die today, her father is going to descend from the Heavens after she defeats Sin. He’s going to slaughter her. Her wings ruffled slightly as that fear kicks in again.

Integra runs a hand over the wings to sooth them as Roxanne leans into Alucard, gripping his arm tight enough, that if he was mortal, it would probably snap. Her own powers are starting to pick up on everyone's fear and deep panic.

Addison slowly melts at the other's soothing touch. She sniffles slightly as Rip Van Winkle walks by and picks up Vexia from her parents, walking off to some corner AWAY from Addison and Roxanne.

The French woman lays her head on her fiancés shoulder and lets out a soft sigh while running a hand down one of Rip's braids. Vexia had braided the woman’s hair that morning to help keep it out of the way during combat. 

Rip gently runs her fingers up and down Vexia's tattoos on her bicep of the T-Rex and Raccoon. "Well get through this. Once Addison comes to get you from me and The Geese I'll hang back to help take out long range weapons out of their reach."

The French woman nods slowly. "Thank you, I know that will help them a lot, and as promised I’ll record his last breath.“ She whispers. The Vixen's heart speeds up at the small thought of possibly not making it, or Rip not making it.

The Huntress holds her Vixan a little tighter. "Calm your heart," She presses a small kiss to Vexia's lips. "You'll make it. I'll make it. Don't worry about the recording as much as your own safety."

Vexia rubs at her neck where the trace of a bitemark is seen from the night before. "I’m still nervous...What if I can’t take him down?”

"Honestly my Vixan, with Zorin gone, Desiree will probably be out on the field, The Dok better be dead by the time you get there. He should be easy. He's a fat ass who relies on others to do his dirty work. I doubt Dandy, Jan, and Luke would risk their lives for him." Rip shudders when she touches the bite.

“I know I can kill him, I’m worried that I won’t be able to get out. If I’m feeling too much at once then I won’t be able to poof and I also have to destroy the Zepplin.”

Rip shifts for a second. "Call Addison if you get to stressed, she'll save you. As far as the Zepplin, you know the room The Major sits in all the time? That big open area. On the left wall there is a big rusted orange pipe with warnings on it. Loosen a few bolts or puncture it. That is the main line of steam that powers the balloon. Take that out and down it goes."

Vexia kisses her lover's jaw gently. "Yeah... I’ll remember that. But I need YOU to be safe as well.” She says with a slight growl.

Rip grins at the growl. "I'll be fine. I'll be with my bro at a distance. The only time I move is when you, Heinkel, and Yumi clear out your section. Then I will come to get you."

She turns her head to look into the German's eyes. "I want you to slaughter as many as you can My Huntress, keep count if you can. Once we get out of that fucking war you will be rewarded." She says with a seductive smirk. Rip let's put a low growl grabbing the back of Vexia's head and full on presses her lips into the smaller vampire's. Vexia kisses back deeply and wraps her arms around Rip's neck. "I love you.” She whispers against her lips.

"Ich liebe dich."(I love you.) Is all Rip says in response.

Back in the foyer of Hellsing Manor, Lucas walks over to Roxanne and gently grabs her wrist to pull her off into a corner. “Hey, are you ready?” He asks softly.

Roxanne rubs her crimson eyes and looks up slightly to Lucas. "I keep telling myself I am… but honestly is anyone ever prepared for a war? We have the element of surprise with Addison being alive but we have FAR smaller numbers. Then I have to pick the fate of the world!"

“Yes but does Millennium have The Death Spawn? The Vixen? The Undead King, my Bro!? We’re gonna be fine my dear. I can assure you.” He whispers.

Roxanne puffs her cheeks and leans on Lucas' chest. "You'll be safe right? No doing dumb hero shit Fallen Angel. You hear me?"

“I promise My Love, I’ll come back to you and Schrodinger I promise.” He kisses Roxanne lovingly.

Roxanne growls slightly wrapping her arms around his neck. "You better. You still haven't killed me Arrow. You made a promise back in that hospital. Still waiting for that silver arrow head to pierce my heart."

He nods and holds Roxanne's hips. "A Powers never breaks their promise.” He whispers softly.

"Good," Roxanne leans back slightly. "My comm won't work on the Zepplin. Once I'm off I'll be at the South border with Anderson and Alucard. I don't know how this whole 'Shoulder' thing will work but if I chose Sin, don't you DARE stop Pip from pulling that trigger."

“I won’t, we’ve already discussed it.” He says softly then looks up.

Addison walks over whispering. "It’s time."

Roxanne takes a deep breath and pushes away from Lucas letting her fingers longer on his pulse point for a few moments before turning to go back to the center of the foyer. She WILL burn that heartbeat into her brain.

Suddenly Vexia runs over “Hey hey hold up! I have something to give you!” The Vixen calls out in a rush.

Roxanne stops walking and turns to face the woman she's grown up with. "I swear to God if it's another frog. Or you say bar-b-que sauce on my titties."

“Nonono this is serious I promise," She says before standing up straighter. "I know we always said we’d always be together through thick and thin, and I fucking meant it. You are not facing the doctor alone." She says seriously. Her shadow behind her seems to wave at Roxanne.

Roxanne gets a smirk and waves back holding her hand out to Vexia. "Listen to me, and hear me well Vixan. You WILL successed in bringing down Millennium. I will find you afterwards and we WILL go get our GODDAMN tacos."

Vexia grins showing those sharp fangs. “Your damn right." She exclaims. Her shadow walks around so it stands behind Roxanne. It seems to double over in silent laughter.

Roxanne glances at the shadow before bowing to Vexia. "I can't offer much to you. I couldn't ask for a better Partner-In-Crime, so if I am to fall in battle any blood that runs in my veins when my heart ceases to beat, is yours."

“Your soul will come to me,” The French woman states seriously. "And I don’t think you want that to happen so you better make sure you don’t die."

Roxanne stands back up. "I don't plan on dying. I still have a lot to do in this life. Me and Mistress Fate have a date after all." Her Romanian accent comes out thick. She's getting excited for a fight.

Vexia reachs over to hug Roxanne close and lets out a small sigh. “I love you Roxanne." She whispers quietly.

Roxanne pulls her partner close and closes her eyes trying to burn Vexia's heart and emotions into her brain, just incase. "I love you too Vexia." Her voice just as quiet.

She smiles and slowly pulls away wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Give sass and kick ass Roxanne."

Roxanne tightens her ponytail one more time so a sharp throbbing wraps around her head. "I have plenty to give." She takes a step back looking at the people around the room. This could be the last time she sees any one of them. A sharp twing of fear grabs her heart as her body twitchs again when claws sink into her soul once more.

She pulls Reaper from its holester flicking the safety off. The chrome finish reflecting the light. The engraving on the slide look fresh and redone. ‘Când Speranța s-a dus, Uită-te spre Zori’ When Hope Is Gone, Look Towards Dawn.

Addison slowly walks over and presses a hand to Roxanne's cheek muttering a soft prayer. Roxanne's skin glows beneath her touch as she relaxes into the touch letting out a final breath of worry. She opens her eyes to meet Addison's.

Life’s eyes meets Death's. “Are you ready רוקסן?”(Roxanne) She asks softly.

Roxanne gets that signature Alucard smirk before laughing. "I'm ready for a walk." Addison grabs Roxanne's shoulder and suddenly the two are gone. 

Addison lands them both right inside of an empty ball in the Zepplin. It is completely empty, yet The Doktor's scent lingers nearby. His footsteps are heard within his lab.

Roxanne let's out a low growl, slides on her sunglasses and nods to Addison as if saying 'thanks'. She looks around for Vexia's shadow in wonder if it followed. The shadow bows slightly and points towards the lab. Addison swallows thickly and nods before vanishing. 

Roxanne smirks and takes a step down the hall, her boots echoing off the metal floor and the empty hall. She's walking slow making sure her foot steps are heavy enough to be heard.

The shuffling in the lab stops and a soft “Oh mein Gott." (Oh my God) is heard.

Death cracks her neck and raises Reaper to her mouth, using her teeth to chamber a round as she approaches the door. The sound of Reaper just echoes through the empty metal hall. Death has arrived.

Drawing her foot back, she sends a boot into the door flinging it open with ease. The Doktor stands near a table with a few vials. His heart us racing and he reeks of terror. He back up into a corner as Death walks into the room. 

"Avondale Napyeer did you truly believe by joining the Nazi Party, desecrating Alucard's Best corpse, creating fake vampires by altering ones DNA, enjecting yourself with said DNA, siding with Sin, AND hiding would all keep you safe from Death?" She looks at the shadow. "He really is stupid."

The shadow nods and flips the trembling man off from beside Roxanne. “Death is nothing to fear!” The scientist exclaims shakily.

"Explain Avondale. I'm curious. Why is death nothing to fear? You seem pretty scared now." Death walks around the table knocking things to the floor, breaking tubes and beakers. She opens a file cabinet dumping out its contents.

The man cowers slightly before grabbing a textbook that’s beside him and throwing it at Roxanne as hard as he can. He then tries to escape, the man is all bark but no bite. 

Roxanne stumbles slightly when she's hit by the textbook. Death turns fast and let's off two shots. One into the back of each thigh. "That's for stabbing me in France! I'm not even mad about the textbook."

He lets out a yelp as Vexia's shadow sits in his rolling chair and spins around in it. Avondale leans against a wall trying to get himself to heal. “Scheiße! Das ist es!"(Fuck this is it!) 

Roxanne looks at Vexia's shadow. "Ya having fun there V? Cause it's so BORING up here." She let's off another shot into his stomach. "Answer me Avondale! Why side with Sin? What could that cunt waffle give you that you guys didn't already have!?"

The man gasps for air and grips onto his stomach. "P-power!” He gasps out. He lays his head on the blood splattered wall.

"Of fucking COURSE!!! It's all about power!! The world runs on power! Power of strength. Of speed. Of shadows. Of Life. Of Death!" She kicks a stack of books. She's working herself up in a frenzy. The power under her skin flares and pops as favors drag down her soul. 

Roxanne slams her boot down onto his knee aiming Reaper at his head. "Do you know what true power is Avondale? It's not Sin. I can promise you that."

“Enlighten me Death Spawn, What is true power if you know so much?" He spits out. His eyes narrow while looking towards Death. 

Death leans over pressing the barrel into his head. "It's resisting power. To have ultimate power within your grasp and deny it. Ironic, no? I have the means to end the world at my finger tips and I don't. Simply because I chose not too give into it." She looks back at Vexia's shadow. "However, the power to take down Millennium…that is something I can not resist." Death looks to the shadow.

The shadow simply gives a thumbs down, a sign that Millennium will fall. Avondale glances at the shadow then back at the gun that’s pressed to his head. “Roxanne Hellsing." He simply whispers. 

Roxanne smirks and pulls the trigger. The shot echoing through the lab and hall. It's music to Roxanne's ears and just fuels that desire to kill and slaughter within in. Death has taken another victim.

His blood splattering back on her face, her sunglasses block it from getting into her eyes. Roxanne slowly pushes herself up and pulls her bag around digging for a lighter. "Vexia… I think you know what time it is." Roxanne pulls out a cheap BIC lighter and flicks the flame to life. "Tell everyone to fire when ready." She breaks the plastic tab to keep the flame alive as she tosses it onto a pile of paper and chemicals on the floor.

The shadow gives a thumbs up and spins in the rolly chair one last time before vanishing. The chair still continues to spin after she’s gone. Roxanne snorts and looks around the lab watching it go up in flames. Her heart hammers in her chest as she turns to leave, Avondale's body slowly catching the flames as well. 

"Addison!!" She walks down the hall away from the growing fire in the lap. Her hand brushing over the mag attached to her bag strap. Not yet. She has to save it. 

Suddenly Addison stands infront of Roxanne with Vexia. The Angel has her sword hanging over her shoulder, wearing trousers and simple shirt unlike usual. Addison usually wore a sundress or shorts with a floral shirt. But now she is dressed in something that is easy to find. Crimson already splattered across her shirt.

Roxanne glances at Vexia from behind her sunglasses. "That did not take long for you guys to start fighting hu? Hope I didn't miss anything fun. Fucking Avondale didn't put up a fight. The lab is in flames so if a fire alarm goes off, that's why."

Vexia nods and sets her hands on her beloved gauntlets. “Nice! Committing arson for the win!” She chuckles smiling as Addison touches her forehead and mutters a prayer.

Roxanne grabs Addison's arm when she's done. "Comms won't work up here so you'll be off the radar Vexia. Remember, I'll find you afterwards."

The French woman nods in understanding. “I’m gonna end Millennium once and for all. Montana Max will be no more.” She growls out. She is going to make the man suffer for what he did to Rip, to HER son, her daughter, what he ordered Deseree to do to her. He is going to be slaughtered.

Roxanne saluts Vexia in a very Goose fashion before her and Addison disappear.


	35. Glass Mind

After watching the two disappear, Vexia turns on her heel and walks towards The Control Room she is oh so familiar with. She reaches into her pocket and grabs her phone; she made a promise to her fiancé that she would record his last breath. She fully intends on keeping it. Once the phone starts recording she sets it in her chest pocket on her jacket so the camera is facing infront of her. The Vixen brings out ‘Les mains de Satans’ and lets the blades scrape against the hallway walls, the sound that came from them is chilling. 

She oddly enough hears no response from the sound other then someone shifting around. The Vixan can clearly here gunfire and shouting from some type of speaker, of course The Major would be watching the war in the safety of his own Control Room. Sick fuck probably gets off on it in some way.

When walking into the Control Room the Bernadotte lets out a dark chuckle. "Oh you pathetic heap of metal. You love war so much yet you fail to participate. How cowardly of you Montana Max.” She steps in further making herself known.

The Major turns around I'm his chair and gives that smile that always seems to creep everyone out. "Ahhh I was wondering who they would send after me. I thought the Beautiful Fräulein would come after me." The TV screen behind him flip to a shot of Integra standing on a roof with Maxwell. Her hand on her sword, her hair blowing in the wind as her ice blue eyes focus on something the camera can't see.

“No, I wanted to handle you myself. After everything you’ve done to me and my family.” She flashes those fangs and lets out a low growl as she grips her weapons tighter then takes another step. "You and your Organization will fall."

"Much like yours?" He snaps his fingers to show a shot of Pip narrowly ducking out of the way of a missile. Rip's musket can be heard firing not long after as Pip stands back up fixing his hat. A sniper rifle slung on his back.

At seeing her father nearly get injured The Vixen snaps and runs forward with a loud and vicious snarl. Her crimson eyes burning with rage as she raises those blades to stab at the Cyborg. The Major raises his own pistol and shoots twice. The first shot missing entirely yet the second finds its mark in Vexia's right eye. Silver bullet but shitty old pistol; it doesn't go through far, it barely finishes going through her eye.

Vexia lets out a scream and falls back against a monitor, her blades stabbing deep into the machinery making the screens go blank as she lets out a shaking breath before standing back up. Looking back at The Major with one eye and blood pouring from her right eye socket.

The Major let's out a laugh. "How adorable. Now you and your father will match all the way from your eyes, to your graves!" He raises his pistol again.

The redhead runs at him and brings those platinum blades into the cyborg's shoulder. “Unlike you, We will be Victorious!” She growls in his ear as he falls back off his chair. “This is for MY SON!” She slams that blade into his other shoulder. “For my daughter!” She slams it into his thigh. “For making that demon rape me!” Those blades impale his other thigh. “AND THIS IS FOR MY EYE YOU FAT FUCK! OEIL POUR OEIL!”(An eye for an eye) She screams.

Vexia raises her self up to slam her fist into his face. More particularly his eyes, she does this with such force that the blades go through his head and into the floor. 

The moment those blades go through his head, he drops his gun. The issue itself doesn't lie in the fact he drops it. Its the fact that it's old. The moment the gun hits the ground, it goes off firing a bullet to some oil drums nearby. The bullet is just strong enough to pierce the metal of the drum and cause a small spark.

Vexia shakily stands up and sets her gauntlets back in her belt. She grabs her phone and save the recording before putting it in her back pocket for safety. The Vixan opens her mouth to call Addison’s name only to be sent flying into an electrical panel as the room exploded and went up into flames.  
********  
Anderson slashes the head off of another ghoul as he turns around to see Addison disappear again; leaving Roxanne in a clear space between Anderson and Alucard, who's back is turned as he blows the heads off of various Nazi soldiers using Casull and The Jackal. "OI! ALUCARD!! Your spawn is here and by the looks of things she's already had some fun!!" He yells over Alucard's gunfire before turning to slam a bayonet into a ghouls chest.

The Count lets out a laugh  
"HELL YEAH!” He screams while glancing at his daughter. Roxanne's face is splattered in the blood of a Nazi and the smell of death is lingering on her. Alucard could not be happier. He fires The Jackal and smirks when hearing yet another ghoul fall. "117!”

Anderson turns to look at him throwing a bayonet to the side hitting a soldier. "119!!"

Roxanne turns shooting a ghoul in the head. "11! You fuckers got a head start! I'm counting The Dok as ten!!" She raises her free arm to her left ear to turn on her comm so now she's connected to everyone. "I'm back guys! Everyone still alive?"

Everyone seems to reply with an affirmative as Roxanne finishes off her bullets making sure each one hits their mark. All except Vexia, who she last saw on the Zepplin moments ago. Roxanne ejects an empty mag from Reaper grabbing a fresh one from her belt and slamming it in, chambering a round, and carrying on with her killing spree, her back to Anderson's.

Alucard fires another shot and grumbles when seeing Luke Valentine in the distance. "That blond piece of shit is really out here looking for me." Alucard looks to the woods and grins holding his hand out to the darkest part he can snapping his fingers. The sigals on the backs of his hands glow slightly and 6 sets of red eyes appear in the darkness followed by a loud howl that echos through the town.

The oldest Valentine freezes when hearing that chilling howl and BOLTS the other direction away from Alucard. Addison is heard screaming from somewhere “BIG DOG! BIG DOG! I HEARD MY BIG DOG!!!"

Alucard turns around to face the direction of the West Point and speaks to his comm. "Integra tell her it's my dog!! I raised it from the pits of Hell and shadows!!" He sounds like an annoyed child. The vampire is literally not taking this war as serious as the others. To him this is just a chance to satisfy his own blood lust for a bit along side his daughter.

Integra is heard chucking as Addison is heard speaking nearby. “Well considering that the HellHound is sitting with Addison and not you. I’ll have to say, she’s definitely his favorite.” Integra replies. 

"What?!?" Alucard turns to look where he was summoned from then groans and turns to shoot a ghoul behind Anderson. Roxanne reaches over Alucard's extended arm, using it as a stand for a moment to steady a shot then pulls the trigger. 

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT BITCH!!!" Jan Valentine screams from the direction Roxanne shot in.

“Nice one!” Anderson is heard calling while tossing a corpse behind him, suddenly there’s a feeling of dread and pure misery that washes over them.

Roxanne gulps hard taking a shaky step back away from Alucard and Anderson. Sin needs her, she's The Shoulder. Perhaps she's after Roxanne. Panic leaps into Roxanne's throat for a moment causing her to loose words. For the first time in a while, Roxanne is panicking and loosing her cool in battle.

The embodiment of Sin stalks forward with that axe on her shoulder, a pair of horns sprouting from her head and demonic wings folded neatly behind her. “This is absolutely Beautiful! I was hoping to see you guys today." She says smoothly.

Alucard raises The Jackal emptying the rest of it's mag into Sin as if it would do anything. Anderson throwing a blessed bayonet towards Sin as hard as he can. Roxanne is unable to move, just starring at Sin as she covers her ears. That voice. That FUCKING voice. It's like feeding gasoline to a raging fire. It makes the power under Roxanne's skin flex and claw at her soul more. The Shoulder drops to her knees causing Alucard to turn his attention to his child.

Sin quickly dodges the blade thrown at her. “Oh Alexander, a dirty priest." she whispers. The demon circles the bulky man like a lioness stalking her prey. “What’s a godly man doing out here, hmmm? Maybe you’re not as close to Christ as you think." She gently runs a clawed hand down his arm. “Just maybe, you like sinful things just as I do."

Anderson jerks his arm back grabbing another bayonet and rotating it in his hand. "Aye, I am a mortal man! But I never act upon those thoughts now do I ya daft cunt?" Anderson takes a step back from Sin eyeing her up and down. Looking for a weak spot, an opening, anything really. His collective knowledge of hunting heathens is slowly failing him when he swiftly realizes he's never dealt with a heathen like this before.

“Oh damn, I was hoping you’d join me Anderson, you are a big strong man and I’m just a meek little woman." She whispers soothingly grabbing that axe from off her shoulders. The woman moves so quickly that nobody sees it coming.

The axe of sin is suddenly lodged in Alexander Anderson’s chest.

Everything for Alucard suddenly stops. His hearing and sense of smell give out. He can't hear any heart beats or the sounds of gunfire. The smell of blood, death, and gunpowder is lost to him. Alucard doesn't even hear his own daughter's scream as the axe is removed and Anderson stumbles back grabbing at his chest before just falling back landing with a loud thud. Alucard's greatest foe, the man he dared to call friend in the most recent years. Now lays dead before him, under Sin's boots. The No-Life-King realizes this is not some cake walk war… no. Death is very real here. 

The demon only grins before vanishing. Roxanne scrambles forward grabbing the Judas Priest's coat trying to shake him awake. Her screams and pleas falling on deaf ears. She doesn't care if she's getting covered in blood. She's never cared.

Alucard just stands there looking at Anderson as he takes his last breath before dropping to his knees. He only slowly reaches up for his com and simply says. "Anderson has fallen, I repeat....Alexander Anderson has fallen."

The moment those words leave Alucard's mouth Maxwell screams and starts to run forward towards the direction of Anderson's location, forgetting he's on a roof. The only man he ever saw as a father, is gone. Lucas picks his head up from his rifle and slowly lowers it, Pip eyeing the Fallen Angel warry with Rip. Heinkel's scream can be heard through all radios and comm units. Yumi is oddly silent, honestly she's just fueled by more rage to kill and maime any Nazi she sees.

Integra quickly grabs Maxwell and hugs him from behind falling back onto the roof. “Maxwell stop, Enrico! Stop you have to! You can’t save him!!” She holds the Bishop close to her body to keep him from running off the roofs edge. Enrico finally just stops and clings to Integra sobbing. Enrico Maxwell is clinging to his greatest enemy for comfort.

Rip sprints over towards Lucas and grabs him before he can even get a chance to move. Tucking him in her arms as she holds that musket out in front of him and fires a few more shots. Lucas tries his hardest to get away. "Rip let me go!!!" The Fallen Angel is in tears.

“Hes gone Lucas, I’m so sorry. You’ll die if you head out there!” She uses a gloved hand to cover his ear as she fires off that musket again, but that’s when she hears a loud explosion from above.

She looks at the smoking Zepplin as it starts to descend. “No.... Wheres VEX!?” She screams towards the Geese. Pip gets a panicked look in his eye as he watches the Zeppelin. Seras dropping the Harkonnen and covering her mouth. They just watch the Zeppelin fall, praying for Heinkel, Yumi, or Vexia's voice to come through their comms at any moment. Seras eyes flicking around wildly for Addison, she can't find The Angel.

Roxanne twists her body around to see the Zeppelin blow up a second time. The giant balloon heading straight down to some part of Chedder over by the church. Crimson eyes spill blood as she grips her hair with bloody hands and just screams doubling over up on the ground. Emotions hitting her from every single fucking direction. Fear, panic, hopelessness, grief, anger, and pride; from all the other people on the battlefield layered on top of her own emotions. It's suffocating, downing, and makes her want to throw up all at once. The smell of blood becomes too much and all she can hear is heart beats. So many FUCKING heartbeats. That goddamn hot knife dragging up her spine again as needles prick and dance under her skin. THAT FUCKING CLAWING JUST WON'T STOP!!!

And her mind breaks.

Suddenly Roxanne can't think or feel any emotions. The smell of blood is gone. Roxanne is hyper aware of her own heart beating. It's slow and even as it always is, just below the safe range for a mortal. A small giggle slips from her lips. It's tiny, barely noticeable… then it gets louder and louder and louder till she's full on cackling as she sits up ripping the sunglasses from her face and throwing them aside.

Addison appears back on the roof beside Integra glancing towards Roxanne; there are still too many ghouls and soldiers, way too many for her comfort. Her silver eyes watch Roxanne struggle then start cackling. Addison gently nudges Integra who is continuing to hold Maxwell close. “Sir.... I believe Dawn needs to be released.” She says simply.

Integra looks out at her daughter, who has climbed to her feet and is swaying/stumbling around very lethargic. Her eyes wildly unfocused as she jerks and bends her body in violent ways. A maniacal laughter leaking from her lips with growls. Integra swallows harshly. "Addison take Maxwell please."

The Angel nods and gently takes the Bishop into her arms holding him close. Integra stands tall and gazes at Roxanne coldly. "ROXANNE!" The Iron Maiden hesitates for a moment. "GO FOR A WALK!”

Roxanne throws her head backwards to look at Integra in a very violent jerking motion. A grotesque wild smile appears on Roxanne's face showing off her fangs. She kicks Reaper off the ground and catches it with ease snapping her body towards Alucard so fast it causes her spine to pop. Placing Reaper against a small scar behind her right ear, Roxanne speaks to her father in a deep broken tone. "Când Speranța s-a dus, Uită-te spre Zori!" (When Hope Is Gone, Look Towards Dawn). Speaking the same words that are engraved into the side of Reaper.

She pulls the trigger making eye contact with her father.

Alucard chuckles and claps his gloved hands, not really noticing Sin who is watching from nearby. She herself also killing a few ghouls because she has nothing better to do.

Before Roxanne's body hits the ground, darkness wraps around her and jerks her back up to her feet. The darkness slowly fades away to show a creature. A creature standing at 8 feet tall, pale skin and bones, wrapped in a straight jacket with buckles and locks covering its body. Matted black hair down to her butt, eyes as dark as the deepest pit of Hell, and to top it all off barbed wire threaded through its lips to keep its mouth shut as it tries to let out a horrifying scream.

It jerks around violently, thrashing about pulling at it's locks and chains till the straight jacket gives away and it's arms become free. Boney fingers dig in between the wire and pale lips pulling the two apart in a black bloody mess, finally to let out an ungodly scream of pain and suffering that rings across Chedder.

Everyone else looks over, a shiver going down their spines at the banshee like scream. So much pain in one voice...so much power flowing through the field. Alucard raises the Casull letting off a shot towards the Nazis and ghouls sending Dawn into a frenzy of killing and thrashing at the undead creatures. Everyone else safe with Dawn's back to them. 

Rip is still holding Lucas close while wiping her own tears. Vexia has gone down with the Zeppelin. She is gone. Suddenly everyone’s comm goes off and Hienkle speaks up. Their voice sounds broken as if they have been crying and tried to stop it swiftly. “Aye! I found Vexia!! She’s alive but missing an eye- Oh that’s gross!” They gag. 

Seras stands up swiftly forgetting her weapon on the roof talking to her comm. "Where Heinkel?!? I need the location!!!" Her voice is panicked.

“Near the wreckage, I’m currently wrapping her up- Vexia stop moving before I FUCKING shoot out your other eye.” They snap, Vexia lets out a loud groan. Heinkle speaks up again “Also.... what’s that thing that’s raging in the battlefield?” Anything. They will take anything to just get their mind off the fact Anderson is dead. They don't want to think about it right now… They can't think about it. 

Integra chimes in watching Dawn as she kneels beside Maxwell. "That is Dawn. Roxanne's Ultimate form. Don't get close to it, it is very violent and unpredictable. Friend and foe are the same to it. The spirit of a person who cursed their soul to be used for violence and destruction as they took their dying breath. As you can guess their living life was not very kind."

“..... neat.” Heinkle mutters honestly, only half listening. 

Vexia lets out another groan and is heard muttering. “Heinkllllle stooooop."

"Bitch if you don't stop and let me stop your bleeding we will both be screwed. Either you'll die from blood loss and I get killed by your family or Yumiko sees us. She's sitting inside the church still coming around."

“My best friend," She mutters then leans back against a tree. She gently touches Heinkel's shoulder. "I overheard about Anderson. I’m so sorry."

Heinkel's hands stop for a moment then they shake their head. "Don't… not right now. I can't cry again. I haven't even told Yumiko. I haven't seen Lucas or Maxwell, let alone father's body. Fuck I gotta get him back to Ro-" Heinkel stops speaking and pulls their hands away.

Vexia slowly pulls them into her arms and hugs them close. Not caring that she’s currently missing an eye and more than likely has a concussion and a broken wrist. She understands this pain, when she saw Quinton die she felt the exact same way. “I know.... I know it’s a lot Hienkle." She whispers. 

And Hienkle breaks all over again sobbing into the shoulder of their wife's best friend. It all just clicks with them. Anderson is gone. Unsure of how, but he is gone. Not only is he gone, Heinkel is the next in line to become the next Regeneratior. They will become immortal.

At Heinkle's sob Integra sighs and looks to Maxwell. She remembers losing her father and seeing them break brings those old feelings back up. So to avoid dealing with them, she just gets to work. "Seras and Rip go find and secure Vexia, Heinkel, and Yumiko. Lucas you're free to go join Alucard in retrieving Anderson's body. Maxwell you're staying up here with me. I'm sorry Pip I need you to stay at a good vantage point just in case… " She trails off.

Pip nods. "Yes sir!” He calls out. 

Meanwhile Sin licks her lips while watching Dawn tear through ghouls and soldiers. Even going as far as taking a few steps towards the raging creature. “Oh wow, yes this will certainly do...” she whispers.

Dawn picks up a soldier and rips it in half before pouring the blood down it's throat. It throws the two halves aside, stumbling back before turning to send a barefoot through a ghouls chest. With the numbers thinning out Dawn is getting bored. It had it's fun, now it wishes to rest for a bit till a new challenge approaches no matter how small it may be.

Dawn stumbles again looking around for more things to kill, only to drop to its knees and let out another scream pull at it's hair. 

Sin slowly walks over and looks down at Dawn with amber eyes. " Oh my dear, you are in such pain. You want revenge, I feel that pain within your soul.” She whispers running a clawed hand through her butch hair and sighs as it starts to sprinkle. “I can help you get that revenge. I can give you ALL the power you need my dearest; To rule this world, Heaven, Hell. We could make a Lucifer and Yahweh bow to US.” 

Dawn looks towards Sin before finally falling forward and fades away to show Roxanne. She quickly catches herself on her hands, Reaper falling directly in front of her, the gentle rain helping to cool off her body. Roxanne's knees are placed firmly on the ground with her left hand as she moves her right hand to eject an empty mag from Reaper and grabs the one off her bag strap sliding it in. Not some big fancy trick or show off. It's like Roxanne is having a one track mind; get mag into Reaper. That's all she needs to do. Using the headache from her ponytail to help keep her mind on that one track as emotions swim around and her hands shake. She's having issues with the mag clicking into place… She's so tired mentally and physically.

“Ah there you are Roxanne." She whispers then crouches in front of her and gently takes her chin in her hand. Only to look up when hearing a familiar voice behind her growl.

"Don’t touch her." 

Sin whips her head around and stumbles aside when seeing Purity. “YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!” Sin screams angrily. 

Purity merely shrugs. "Surprise you didn’t kill me?” She replies mockingly.

Roxanne finally gets the mag to click into place and she uses her teeth to chamber a round before dropping Reaper again and slowly lowering her head and forearms to the cool ground which is slowly becoming muddy as the rain falls harder. Sin to her left and Purity to her right.

Pip loads his rifle with the bullet Roxanne gave him at the meeting. He kneels down to help steady and level his shot as he tilts his hat back to look through the scope with his good eye. 'It's just another job.' Is what the Mercenary Captain keeps trying to tell himself to steady his shakes since the cigarette in his lips is not helping.

“R-Roxanne, I didn’t plan this out like at all and it’s very obvious, I know what Sin is saying is tempting, all that power sounds amazing to you I know, but think about your family; Lucas, Vexia, your mom and dad. Please don’t let sin cloud your vision yet again.” Purity begs desperately. 

Sin growls and towers over Purity. “Why would someone as powerful as her want to side with something as pathetic as you. You are just a back up.”

The Shoulder's voice is soft. "Shut up."

Purity doesn't notice and flinches at the remark. "I-I can offer her something greater than power. Sh-she has power already. Family is something she won't receive with power alone."

Sin chuckles and grins darkly at Purity. "Oh please, her family is just holding her back. They are in the way, just like you are to me. YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE.” 

Purity takes a slight step back and looks up at the other nervously, she can’t find the words she wants to say so she stays silent and lets Sin continue with her rant.

The Shoulder finally finds her voice. The voice she's been using for years to make her points. To calm those down. To strike fear into those who dare cross her. "I said SHUT UP!!!" She pushes up on her knees growling and chest heaving. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" She grabs her hair shaking her head back and forth as her voice rings all through Chedder.

Sin and Purity take a slight step back, Sin finally shuts up and looks at The Shoulder curiously, those amber eyes narrow with confusion as silver widen in shock.

The Shoulder looks up to both of them, making eye contact as she speaks. Crimson eyes lit up with fire. "Sin and Purity can't exist without the other! Just like life and death! Like dark and light! You need one to have the other! No one is pure good or evil!" She looks at Purity, right into those silver eyes. "You tried to fucking kill yourself! The greatest sin of all!" She then looks at Sin, those amber eyes don't scare her much anymore. "And you fell in love! Madly in love even! The purest emotion out there!"

Purity swallows hard and rubs at her chest nervously while looking at her feet. Sin only continues watching The Shoulder with a raised brow and crosses her arm.

The Shoulder takes a shaky breath and looks at Reaper then back at Sin and Purity. It's starting to rain harder. "I've made my choice…" She brings one of her legs up grabbing Reaper as she pushes herself to standing.

Pip looks through his scope waiting. His finger dancing on the trigger. 

Purity closes her eyes, waiting to feel the sting of that bullet. Sin grins with excitement. “Oh! This is gonna be good!"

"In the kindest and highest regards. Fuck. You. Both." No one is really sure what happened. It all happens so fast. The only sound that registers, is that Reaper is shot off twice.


	36. The Ballad Of Sin And Purity

"In the kindest and highest regards. Fuck. You. Both." Roxanne swings Reaper up and towards Addison's jaw as hard and as fast as she can. The moment she feels the butt of Reaper connect with Addison's jaw; she spins, grabs Desree's throat, presses the barrel right against her stomach and fires twice. Roxanne HAS gotten faster. A lot faster and lanker.

Addison falls to the ground and groans softly. Deseree groans and stumble slightly, ‘fuck those were blessed bullets’ she thinks. The demon works on healing herself while grabbing Roxanne by the collar of her shirt and slinging her towards the Zeppelin wreckage as hard as she can. 

Addison slowly stands up and wipes some blood from her lip. She holds her Sword Of Purity at her side and watches the demon closely, glancing at her right hand when Roxanne crashes. Sighing softly with relief, when seeing the writing still in black.

The moment Roxanne hits the Zeppelin wreckage, she feels something go through part of her right side, she hits her head on something large and metal causing her to black out and go limp as she falls to the ground, Reaper landing a few feet away.

Desree groans and looks down at her wound then to Addison. "That fucking cock slut chose MORAL GRAY?!? She betrayed us both?!" Her amber eyes dance in anger.

“Jokes on you Deseree, I knew there was no way she’d choose purity. I’ve always known Moral Gray is an option." The Angel explains simply then looks at the sky as it begins to pour.

Desree snarls summoning her axe. "You're not mad she hit you?! She spilled your blood!" Desree thinks for a moment before dipping her voice into seduction. "Addison… you poor precious thing; abused by your father, your brother left you, and look, your own friend hit you...why don't we take over the world? I mean, look at Roxanne, all I had to do was throw her and she's out. Hellsing is weak. They won't help you. Alucard froze up when Anderson died. Integra is a mere mortal, she won't be hard to kill at all."

The Angel's eyes flash gold before pointing her sword up towards the sky. "The man that hurts me is not my father, he is merely my creator!" She snaps pointing her sword towards Alucard in the distance. "The No-Life-King has been kinder to me, been there for me and held me through my hardships. He is a SAINT compared to my creator. He is my Father, no- he’s my DAD!” She takes a step closer towards Sin while pointing her sword towards Integra on the rooftop. “And that mere 'mortal' that you speak of is SIR INTEGRA FAIRBROOKS WINGATES HELLSING! The woman who makes me feel safe! Taught me humanity! And takes care of me. That MORTAL is my MOTHER!" Addison screams at the top of her lungs. Golden streaks roll down her cheeks as it starts to rain harder.

Integra smiles on the rooftop pushing her wet hair back as Maxwell finally climbs to his feet again. His eyes red from crying, clothes soaked from the rain. Alucard gets his smile that shows his teeth off and flips off the sky as Lucas holds Anderson's cross to his chest standing beside Alucard as water drips from his hair. A stone expression on The Fallen Angel. 

Desree snarls, unfolding her wings flapping them a few times. "Great!! You have a family! That shit makes me sick! You wanna know something Back-Up, I'm glad your brother fell for that sorry excuse for a vampire! I caused one Angel to fall! I can cause another to do the same!!!" And she takes off to the sky.

Purity growls and grabs a hold of Desiree‘s ankle as she takes off. She uses all of her strength to pull Sin back down to the earth and sling her into an abandoned building nearby, screaming as she used all her strength.

Lucas whistles low and slides Anderson's cross in the breast pocket of his Goose jacket pulling his bow off of his back and grabs a blessed arrow loading it, he never knows. Alucard glances at The Fallen Angel and mutters. "Maybe your not a shitty brother." Lucas looks up at The Count and nods silently. 

Addison lets out a breath as her eyes glow brightly and The engraving on her sword lights up. "Our father who art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name, Thy Kingdom come thy will be done on earth as in heaven, Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, lead us not into Temptation but deliver us from evil. For thine is the Kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever and ever, Amen." She exclaims loudly, loud enough for the Heavens to hear. A suit of armor appears over her body. Addison has grown about a foot and a half during the prayer, her eyes glowing brightly as her now much larger iridescent wings stretched out behind her, and that halo above her head shine brighter.

Alucard shields his eyes slightly by pulling down his hat as Lucas finally cracks a smile. "FUCK YES!!! THAT'S MY SISTER!!" He tests the draw on his bow before stepping away from Alucard so he doesn't harm the man with the arrow by accident.

Maxwell grabs Integra's shoulder and holds his hand out towards Addison. "The hell is going on?!? Integra what do you feed your children to make them tall and scary?!?"

Integra chuckles softly. "That’s not scary Maxwell, that is Majestic.” She replies while watching Purity. 

The Guardian rolls her shoulders slightly and holds her sword getting ready. At the moment she couldn’t see Desiree due to all the dust from the collapsing building in front of her that she had thrown Sin into. 

Desree suddenly slings herself forward using her wings as help for speed and slams into Addison sinking those claws into Addison's armor. The Angel grunts as she falls to the ground. She brings her sword in front of her face and uses her foot to kick The Demon off.

The Demon flies back again it catchs herself on the ground using her feet. "I am SO SICK OF YOU PEOPLE!!! IT'S GETTING ON MY GODDAMN NERVE!!!" She grabs a piece of wreckage and throws it towards The Angel.

The Guardian stumbles slightly as the metal hits her in the chest. She lets out a growl. "GOOD THING YOU’LL BE IN HELL SOON ENOUGH!” She screams, her voice seemed different, laced with a very heavy accent.

"IF I'M GOING I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME YOU PRISSY BITCH!!!" The Demon lunges again grabbing one of Addison's wings and throwing her to the sky then takes off after her.

It takes a moment for The Angel to regain control and flaps her large wings. She spins her sword around so she can get a better grip and watches The Demon chase after her. Once The Demon is within range, Addison brings her foot to Desiree‘s chin, HARD. 

Desiree yelps and falls back some only to flap her wings and regain herself flying up beside Addison drawing out her axe. The blade just glows with Sin, that blade is MEANT to kill. "I'll give you one last chance Addison!! Side with me! We can make Heaven and Hell bend to our will!!!"

“I’d honestly rather wear shoes!” She swings that sword angerly. Grinning when feeling that blade slice into Sin's thigh.

Sin yelps and swings the axe is blind anger. Hoping she hits Purity. Clearly she's relying on raw strength. Addison lets out a small cry as that blade brushes against her arm, it didn’t slice her open but just feeling the pure Sin upon her flesh is agony. The Angel is completely drenched by the pouring rain. 

Sin growls and swings again coming from the side without the sword making sure to come up from underneath, water running down The Demon's face.

Purity breathes heavy, its been a while since she has flown for such a long period of time. Thankfully she is able to block the axe with her sword then throws a hard punch to the side of the other's head.

Desiree faulters slightly from the hit but is able to grab Addison's arm twisting it around and kicking her stomach. "Feeling tired yet Back-Up?!?"

Addison looks up at Deseree as her wings start to faulter slightly. The Angel is growing exhausted and ita obvious. At the kick she lets out a gasp for air then looks down towards the earth below them, at her family.

Alucard and Integra are both watching worried, not worried for the fate of themselves; Oh no, they are worried for their child. Red and blue eyes both holding unshed tears. 

Roxanne shifts in the Zeppelin wreckage slightly, thankfully the rain has put out the fire. She tries to push herself up only to feel a tight burning pain in her right side that makes her forgot about the killer migraine she has. Blood slowly running down from the back of her head and down her neck causing her white hair to turn pink in the rain. At least that wound is closing.

The Angel glares at Sin and uses her arm with her sword to send that blade through Deseree's left foot. “I will not let you win! IF I FALL THEN YOU FALL WITH ME!”

Desiree let's out another painful scream and swings the axe again. Roxanne pushes herself up enough to get a hand around to her right side to feel for whatever is stuck in her side. Once again, she thanks God, it hit nothing vital. Perhaps Addison's cross does carry God with her.

Addison lets out a cry as the blade slices into her hip, golden blood starts to pour from her wound and fall to the earth. Her wings are starting to grow heavier and her eyes grow duller. “I-I won’t....I won’t let you win.”

Roxanne finally finds the object stuck inside her, wraps her fingers around it and she yanks a piece of metal out throwing it aside. She scrambles to her feet, ignoring the burning pain right above her ribs, grabs Reaper off the ground and runs back out into the field as fast as she can; blood running down her side. "HEY YA DAFT CUNT!!!" She raises Reaper using her left arm as a brace for her elbow to help steady her shaking. Since she's aiming up at an angle, her arms are making an upside down cross.

Deseree looks down and behind her as Addison works on trying to build her strength. She grips onto her sword tightly.

Roxanne smirks as power flashes in her crimson eyes. "SUCK MY DICK!!!" She squeezes the trigger. Reaper rings out again as the last blessed bullet flies through the air and strikes Desiree right in her lower back where a tramp stamp would lay. The shot echoing out over the rain as Roxanne ejects the empty mag from force of habit. 

Deseree lets out a yelp before raising that blade and swinging...only for The Blade Of Purity to go through her chin and out the top of her head. That sharp edge of Sin slices into Addison's wing. Addison screams in agony and lets go of her sword letting Desiree‘s lifeless body fall to earth with it. Addison's Guardian quickly fades and to everyone’s horror, she starts to fall, those silver eyes closing as she decends quickly.

Lucas and Alucard both take off to catch Addison at the same time as Roxanne does. She slides Reaper back into its home trying to run through mud and rain as her wounds try to close as swiftly as possible. She is so close to keeping her promise. Roxanne is dancing with Fate today and she's being a bitch.

Addison continues falling through the rain, her best guess is she will land infront if Roxanne. Only for a large portal to open up in the ground in front of Death Spawn. Addison falls right through it, the void she’s in is dark yet soothing. Her eyes crack slightly in confusion. She should’ve hit the ground by now.

"What the FUCK?!?" Roxanne is heard shouting as Addison is dropped into another set of arms. Its more of a sudden drop from a short distance yet the arms cradle her close and warm. Zarrina's face slowly focus into view as she gives that smile that causes Addison's heart to skip. They aren't far from the others. Addison can hear Roxanne and Alucard running.

The small angel smiles tiredly at the werewolf. "I’m glad you’re okay.” She whispers tiredly. Her breathing is heavy and her heart is racing. The Angel is absolutely exhausted.

Zarrina shifts her slightly to press her forehead to Addison's. "I told you not to worry about me." She tilts her head and presses her lips to Addison's gently as the rain starts to ease up some.

Addison gently holds a smaller hand to the other's cheek and kisses back. Purity closes her silver eyes and smiles against Zarrina's lips. Zarrina let's out this happy growl as she pulls away Alucard sliding to a stop in front of them. "Oh Thank God you're alive! I can smell your blood all over the field Addie!!!" He sounds worried as Roxanne crashes into his side.

Addison laughs softly and looks towards the others as Integra runs over as well, The Iron Maiden works on catching her breath as she grabs Alucard's coat to stay up. "I need to get back into running. Holy crap!!!"

Roxanne turns her body slightly to look at Lucas who is walking to Desree's body with his bow drawn; A blessed arrow ready to shoot. After a moment, Lucas nods towards Roxanne and the group as he relaxes his arms. Roxanne let's out a breath and holds her face. The nightmare is over. They won.

Addison sighs softly and closes her eyes, willing herself to relax and finally be at peace....until she hears that horn. The sound of that horn has been haunting her ever since the day she was created. That is the sound of her death. 

Addison's heart starts to race even faster as she shakily stands up from Zarrina‘s lap and tries to run off, only to stumble into Integra. Blood still pouring from her wounds as she desperately tries to hide herself. "He is upon us for that is the sound of my death! He’s going to kill me! I’m gonna die!” She babbles in terror. Addison's small frame trembled violently as terror fill those silver orbs.

Integra takes off her coat dropping it to the Muddy ground and grabs Addison's face. "Addie breath. Deep breaths. He's not gunna touch you. I won't allow him." She rubs Addison's arms trying to sooth her not wanting to irritate the injured wing. Rain still falls to the earth washing away the blood and gore that once had the field and town red.

The Angel only shakes her head quickly. “H-he’s gonna kill me! HE’S COMING!” She then tries to flap her wings only to cry in agony. Her left wing is completely mangled.

Integra pulls Addison to her slowly taking a step back as Alucard and Roxanne move in front of them drawing their guns again. Lucas stands on top of some wreckage drawing his bow with a regular arrow.

That’s when The Archangel Gabriel starts to descend from the Heavens. His large wings casting a shadow over all of them. Addison lets out a sob and grips onto The Iron Maiden. 

Alucard and Roxanne don't even wait for his feet to touch the ground, let alone get a good look at him before they pull the triggers. Only to find out all 3 guns are out of ammo and both gun weilders have blown through the extra ammo they DID bring. Alucard looks at his pistols and growls. "Never! Never have you two done this shit before! Never jammed and never ran out of ammo! The fuck!" Roxanne snarls and throws Reaper to the ground in rage. 

Suddenly The very familiar sound of a musket is heard. A trace of Rip Van Winkle‘s bullet is seen flying towards The Archangel. Yet, Gabriel reaches behind him and catches that bullet between his two fingers and crushes it. He speaks no words as he does so. The tall blonde haired man adjusts his suit and looks blue eyes towards Deseree's body.

Lucas grips his bow a little tighter from his perch on some wreckage. "Father. Still a fucking tight wad I see." He speaks clear, loud, and strong. Its a scary trace of Anderson.

The man spins on his heel. "Lucas, I see you still walk among The Sinners." The tall man’s voice is deep and intimidating. His wings fold up neatly behind him as he runs a hand through his blonde hair. “I see the Back-Up actually did something fairly useful. I wish it could’ve been done quicker but what more can I expect from a Plan B.”

Lucas narrows his blue eyes to his father's. "I rather walk with Sinners then be connected to you! Her name is Addison you DIPSHIT!!" He lets his arrow fly. Its mark, right between his creator's eyes.

The Angel easily snatches the arrow and snaps it in half before throwing it at his feet. He turns towards Addison who’s tucked in Integra's arms. His hand resting on his sword that is attached to his side. 

Alucard snarls but its Roxanne who speaks. "You're a coward Satan."

The man turns towards Roxanne and just looks her over. He looks at her with such distaste before turning back towards Addison who whimpers loudly. Gabriel glances at Integra. "I would recommend letting her go.” He states blandly.

"I don't think I will take your recommendation." She holds Addison closer taking another step back. Integra's voice falling into its typical tone she uses when dealing with men who believe they can overthrow her since she's a woman. Ice blue eyes watching coldly.

Gabriel takes a step closer and looks down at the two women then quickly grabs at Addison's injured wing and pulls. The small woman screams loudly and tries to move it out of his grasp. Continuing to cry loudly as he yanks it hard enough that Addison is forced out of Integra's arms. She quickly tryies to reach for The Iron Maiden.

Integra swiftly gets tears in her eyes as Alucard, Roxanne, Lucas and Integra all scream. "LET HER GO!!!" Roxanne feels those pins and needles under her skin return. Alucard feels the rage of the souls he's eaten begin to press against the Hellsing binds. Lucas is already throwing his bow down and walking over taking off his Goose jacket.

Gabriel simply ignores the screaming and grabs his creation by the neck and lifts her into the air with ease. His freehand unsheathing his sword. "I am so glad to get rid of you. You don’t know how OVERJOYED I am to finally do this. Your job as the Back-Up is complete, therefore I do not have to keep up with you any longer." Addison struggles in his grasp for a moment before simply giving up. This is it. This is where Purity’s life ended.

All the training Roxanne could put herself through, all the blood and gore Alucard has spilled, the countless hours of research done by Integra, and Lucas spending days on end killing heathens could not prepare them for the first time Gabriel runs his sword through Addison's stomach. It's a fast and clean stab, golden blood spilling down her body to the wet ground. It causes everyone to freeze. For the first time in a while, Roxanne wishes she didn't see blood be spilled. The smell is intoxicating but in all the wrong ways to her and Alucard.

Addison doesn’t scream, she only watches that blade enter her with wide eyes. Gabriel squeezes her throat harder and gets a wicked grin as he pulls his blade out only to stab her again...and again. And again and again. Her golden blood spatters on Gabriel‘s white suit as the man repeatedly stabs into Addison's body; watching with excitement as silver eyes start to lose that shine. 

It seems like forever, when really it's only been a matter of seconds until Gabriel stops running his blade through the small Angel. Everyone lost count how many times she was stabbed viciously. The Archangel slings Addison to Integra's feet.

Integra drops to the ground pulling Addison into her lap, golden blood running over Integra's skin and clothes which stands out greatly against her dark clothes and tan skin. The Iron Maiden lets out a shaky breath pushing Addison's blonde hair from her face. No one can move, too shocked in trying to process what happened.

Addison gags weakly on the blood that’s collecting at the back of her throat and stares up at Integra in a haunting daze. Silver eyes glassy and not focusing on anything. After a few moments she opens her mouth to speak “M-mama.....” She whispers, it's so quiet that Integra almost didn’t hear it.

Tears run over from Integra's eyes and down her cheeks as she cups Addison's cheek using her other hand to hold her head up. "You can rest now Addison…I am so proud of you my child."

Addison gives a tiny smile. “I.......won, you’ll be......s-safe” She whispers weakly. Gold starts to leak from her while watching her mother. 

Integra swallows harshly and leans over to press a kiss to Addison's forehead. "You can go Addison. We can take care of the rest." Lucas' brain finally kicks into gear as he sprints to his sister. Praying he's fast enough, he knows he's not.

Addison's body grows limp beneath Integra's lips as a small exhale of air escapes her, not followed by an Inhale. Life is Dead.

Integra freezes, not moving as Lucas slides in the mud to stop by Integra grabbing Addison's face. "No… no no no no… no… Addie. Come on this isn't funny! Get up!!!" He taps Addison's cheek trying to wake her up. As if this is some cruel prank.

Alucard slowly reaches out to touch Lucas' shoulder. "She...she’s gone Lucas, her heart has stopped." He whispers.

Lucas just freezes as soon as he hears those words. His brain shutting back down as his summer eyes kinda stare off at nothing. Integra slowly lays Addison on the ground closing her eyes. She reaches back to grab her coat and lay it over Addison's body and face. "I'm sorry we failed you Addison." The Iron Maiden's voice sounds weak.

Gabriel lets out a small yawn as he watches Integra cover up his creation. “I overheard your ‘Backup’ plan, 'Hell on earth'.... Yet my Back-Up was actually successful for once. Death is her reward."

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing slowly rises to her feet with tears running down her face as she pushes up her left sleeve. She draws her sword looking at her reflection in the blade for a moment then looks to the monster with wings in front of her.

“Oh dear Integra, self harm never looked good on you.” He says simply while sheathing his sword.

Pressing the blade to her wrist, Integra jerks it across her skin to cut deep enough to cause a stream of red to run. The scent of fresh running Hellsing blood causes Roxanne and Alucard to snap their heads to her. Alucard licks his lips damn near ready to just jump his master. Roxanne flexes her hands watching her mother.

Integra holds her wrist out to Roxanne. "My sweet child, my sweet Death Spawn. Please come here… That's an order."

When Roxanne runs over The Iron Maiden glares at Gabriel as she speaks coldly “Take this blood and tear him LIMB FROM LIMB!” She screams.

Roxanne grabs her mother's wrist as needles and nails dance across Roxanne's heated skin. She licks the blood from Integra's wrist and snaps her eyes open as they turn to pinpricks. Death Spawn quickly let's Integra's wrist go and sprints to Gabriel in a blink. Her hand reaches up to lock around his throat as she growls showing off her fangs. Crimson bore into blue once again.

The Archangel lets out a gag, he had not expected this at all. The man's fist collides with Roxanne's jaw hard. “LET GO OF ME!” He screams.

Roxanne turns her head to the side and shakes off the punch using her free hand to rub her jaw. "Motherfucker I've fought ghouls that are stronger than that punch!" She turns and throws Gabriel past Integra as hard as she can into an old car. Death Spawn breaking into a full sprint after him.

The tall man groans and slowly gets up. He grabs Roxanne as she runs towards him and slings Roxanne back towards Alucard. Gabriel walks back towards the group, his wings now in grabbing distance of Integra.

Alucard shoves his daughter back to her feet, roughly pushing her back to the fight. Integra glances at the wings and takes a chance. She turns to grab a wing and rips out a fist full of feathers. She's not kind and gentle about it either, she WANTS the Archangel to feel pain.

He lets out a yell as his wings are yanked. He stumbles slightly and trips over Addison's body. "You Dirty Sinners!” He screams in rage.

Roxanne rushes over and kicks a boot into the side of his head before flipping over him and driving a knee into his stomach. Her hand grabbing a fist full of hair yanking it up and back to expose his neck. Death can hear his heart racing, she can smell his blood in his veins. "I rather be a Dirty Sinner than a Holy Woman with the way your son screams my name at night!" She licks her fangs and leans over Gabriel with murder in her eyes. "Say it!!! Say my name like a goddamn prayer you love so much!! Say it Gabriel!!" She snarls and slams a fist into his face.

The blonde man’s eyes widen in fear before simply vanishing. The Archangel really is a coward. The only trace of him that he leaves behind as a fist full of feathers that are within Integra‘s hand. Roxanne looks around and stands up fast in a rage she growls. "Where the fuck is he?!? I'm not done with you Satan!!!" She turns around eyes searching wildly for him as the rest of Hellsing, Iscariot, and The Wild Geese make their way down. The rain finally stopping.

When Yumiko sees Addison's body she bursts into tears once again. Her father and The Angel she called friend both died on the same day. The nun leans into Heinkel and lets out a small sob. Heinkel pulls their wife closer kissing her head and rubs her back trying to comfort her. Maxwell runs a hand over Heinkel's back trying to sooth them as he watches Lucas. The Fallen Angel just not there at all. His eyes just staring at Addison's body.

Alucard looks up when hearing helicopters flying overhead. Pip must've called them in. He closes his eyes and wipes a tear from his cheek before looking towards his child’s lifeless body. 

Suddenly a familiar French voice is heard calling out. "WAIT UP! DON'T LEAVE ME!” While running towards the group. Roxanne snarls and turns towards the voice. She's wild with anger but the moment she sees Vexia that anger fades as she stumbles in a puddle.

"V-vexia?" Roxanne's voice sounds weak. A trace of nausea washes over her.

The small woman stumbles down a small hill, a large cloth wrapped around her right eye. “Roxanne!” She screams out. She nearly falls at the bottom of the hill but quickly runs towards Roxanne.

Roxanne starts to tremble as her crimson eyes gloss with tears. She slowly starts walking to Vexia before breaking into a full run grabbing the Bernadotte into a tight hug causing them both to stumble. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" While Dawn was dealing Death a hand of cards, Roxanne can't recall anything that happened during or a bit before that.

Vexia hugs Roxanne close and lets out a shaking sigh. "A-Addison saved me,” she whispers, then glances towards the body on the ground and sniffles. " Oh God.....s-she’s gone." Vexia whimpers.

Roxanne puts a hand on the back of Vexia's head trying to comfort her. "He was so brutal during it…I-I think he enjoyed killing his own child Vex." Reality has yet to hit Roxanne.

The French woman lets out a small cry. "S-she didn’t deserve it.” She whispers while tucking her head under Roxanne's chin. 

Wrapping her arms around Vexia, Roxanne nods in agreement. "That bastard left. He couldn't even fight. Coward… " A nice fist snapped bruise is starting to form on her jaw. She looks towards Rip as she kneels beside Roxanne's husband.

Rip gently rubs her best friend's back and wipes a few tears from her violet eyes. “I’m so sorry Lucas....I’m so so sorry." She whispers. Integra slowly kneels down and gently takes Addison's weightless body in her arms then slowly stands up and walks towards the helicopters. Lucas swallows hard and stands with Rip clinging onto her suit coat as if he let's go the world will just shatter around him. Anderson and Addison in one day, within hours of each other. What family did he have left? The two people who kept him grounded are gone.

The tall woman holds him close and rubs his back. "Her sacrifice will not have been in vain. I can tell you that right now Lucas.” She mutters softly. And those words finally break Lucas. He just drops to Rip's feet and let's out a scream/sob that has Roxanne cringing from the emotional outpour of it. She grips onto Vexia to help keep herself grounded.

Rip pulls The Fallen Angel into her arms and holds him close, closing her eyes as she hums the tune of an old German opera. Roxanne turns away from her husband feeling her stomach churn again. Her eyes falling on Desree's body.

The Valentine brothers looking over it. Jan poking her with his foot. "I think she's fucking dead bro… like dead-dead."

Vexia looks over. "S-she’s dead?” She asks softly. She slowly walks over towards the dead Demon and touches that Sword Of Purity that’s still sticking out from her head. Surprisingly it does not burn her one bit. What Addison said is true once she is dead Purity would fade.

Jan jumps back slightly and holds his hands out as he bumps into his brother. "Hey! Hey! Hey!!! Don't touch that thing, are you crazy?!? Also! The fuck happened to your eye?!?" He shoves his hands into his pockets leaning over to look at the French woman better.

“The fat fuck shot me in the eye before I slaughtered him, if you keep asking questions I’m going to slaughter you too.” She snaps. Jan backs away a few steps hiding behind Luke. She pulls the blade out and sets it to the side, she remembers overhearing Addison saying that the sword would go to Integra. 

Vexia looks down at Deseree's dead body and lets out a hollow laugh. "She’s dead..... she’s finally fucking dead, she can’t hurt me anymore."

Luke brushes a hand through his blond hair and brushes dirt from his coat. "Never liked her anyway. Since the day she showed up." Roxanne listens to them slowly walking over, picking an empty and useless Reaper off the ground to side it back into its proper home against her thigh.

Vexia growls and kicks Deseree's body harshly before doing the same thing she has done so many times before. She pulls out that flask from her jacket pocket and unscrews the cap. Only this time she doesn’t take a swig, she pours all that alcohol along her body and spits in the Demon's face.

Roxanne waves her hand to the Valentine brothers. "Shove off for a bit, will you? I'm too tired to fight you both. I'm outta ammo. I might throw up at any moment and honestly Dawn has my body aching in pain. I can clean up you two and whoever's ever left of the Nazi party in a few days." She pulls her bag around grabbing another cheap lighter and a fresh pack of cigarettes. The expensive kind too, Roxanne only smokes these at parties when undercover.

Thankfully the brothers walk off without much of a fight let alone uttering a word. Perhaps they are tired themselves. Vexia silently holds her hand out for a cigarette, not looking up from Desiree‘s body. Roxanne pulls one out handing it tired Vexia and placing one between her own lips before tossing the pack in her bag. A few helicopters can be heard leaving in the background.

Vexia swallows thickly and holds her hand out for the lighter “Can I light her off? Please?” She whispers shakily. Her body trembles slightly as she looks at the Demon.

Roxanne blows out some smoke setting the lighter in her hand once she is able to get her cigarette to light. "Remember to break the plastic tab so it stays lit."

Vexia lights her own cigarette and lets out a loud exhale before breaking the tab and watching the small flame flicker for a moment before tossing the lighter onto the corpse in front of them. Those flames make her eyes shine a little brighter for a split moment before tears start to roll down her cheek.

Death swallows back her pain and pushes her thoughts and emotions to the side as she watches her sister. She blows out a little smoke and gently places an arm around Vexia's shoulders. Vexia slowly falls to her knees and lets out a broken cry. The woman that had haunted her and tormented her is finally gone. She is dead and burning to a crisp right in front of her. Deseree could no longer hurt her, mock her, or taunt her.

Flicking her cigarette into the fire, Roxanne kneels down to pull Vexia into her arms, tucking the gingers head under her chin and gently rocks her.

Vexia lets out another sob while gripping onto the taller woman. “S-she’s gone! SHE'S FINALLY GONE!” She exclaims through tears.

Roxanne cracks a small smile and kisses Vexia's head. "She's dead Vex! She'll never harm you again. She won't touch you! Or look at you!" The vampire grabs Vexia's face between two gloves which are covered in blood and mud.

The woman looks towards Roxanne with a tear filled blue eye, blood stains her cheeks from where she was shot. “W-we did it, Millennium is gone! We can GET OUR DAMN TACOS!!!!"

Roxanne throws her head back laughing, it borders on happy and completely losing it. "You did it! You took down Millennium!! Tacos are on me V!!! Let's get the fuck outta here."

Vexia slowly stands up and grabs The Sword Of Purity and looks towards The Axe Of Sin. Roxanne follows Vexia's eye and pushes up, walking over to where the axe is stuck in the ground. She pulls a glove off tucking it into her pocket and runs her hand over the handle.

It doesn’t feel as powerful as it used to, for all the sin is drained. It felt... it felt like a normal axe now. Roxanne takes a deep breath and wraps her hand around the handle pulling the axe up from the ground and resting it across her shoulders. "This pathetic weapon made me feel like I could fight God in France? Bitch please, what was I on? At this rate Hellsing is going to need a trophy room."

Vexia lets out a soft laugh before holding her hand out to Roxanne so they can walk towards the last helicopter. "Let’s go home." She whispers. Roxanne smiles sliding her gloved hand into Vexia's hand. Death Spawn and The Vixen carrying the weapons of Sin and Purity on their shoulders.


	37. Pain

Lucas Powers refused to let Addison’s body go the entire flight home. After his breakdown in Rip’s arms, he demanded that he carry his little sister's body and Integra let him. Lucas made sure Addison stayed wrapped up in Integra’s coat to keep her warm, in his head he couldn’t accept the fact that she is gone. He refused to believe it.

‘She would want a daylight funeral’ is what Integra had said.

‘Where do we put her body till then?’ Was a simple question no one really spoke out loud so Alucard simply said.

‘My coffin.’

Which has led up to this moment; Lucas carrying his sister’s body, wrapped in Integra’s coat, through the lower levels of the basement towards the one room he was told to NEVER enter, with Alucard himself leading the way. The closer they get to the iron door with a huge dried blood sigal over it, the colder the stone walls and air seem to become.

When The-No-Life King opens the door to his room he holds it open for Lucas. Once The Fallen Angel walks inside, allowing Alucard to close the door again. He walks towards his own black coffin with the engraving on top of the lid that binds him to the Hellsing blood line. That phrase forever engraved into his home and mind. 

Alucard pushes the lid open carefully. He has shed a few tears but it still hasn’t clicked with him that his best friend, his daughter, is gone. “Go ahead and sit her inside. I’ll lock the door whenever we leave so nobody can bother her.” He speaks softly and low as if Addison is just merely sleeping. At least in his head she is.

Lucas slowly kneels down setting Addison down inside the plush lined coffin after a moment of hesitation. The Fallen Angel reaches up to brush some hair from Addison's face that is caked in dried golden blood. His fingers resting on her cheek for a moment before he pulls away and stands up with Alucard. 'She's just sleeping. Exactly. She's. Just. Sleeping.' Lucas thinks to himself. If he still had his wings they would be so tightly folded to his back, the bones would be popping. His scars start to hurt again.

Alucard gently rests a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I’m... i’m proud of you Lucas, you’ve changed since Vegas, and I know she’s proud of you as well." The Count looks towards Addison's body. The small angel somehow looks smaller inside his coffin, he subconsciously tries to listen for her heartbeat but then it finally clicks. She IS gone. The man hangs his head low and starts to weep. Red tears running down his pale cheeks to drip down to the stone floor. Crying is folly. It's dumb to cry over the inevitable… However, Alucard allows himself to be the fool this time.

Lucas glances away from his sister's body and he grabs Alucard's arm before he breaks again. Lucas can lie to himself as much as he wants. That Addison is just sleeping after a battle, but reality hits The Fallen Angel harshly. He leans into the vampire to keep from dropping to the stone floor as Lucas let's out a broken sob. Fresh tears, mortal tears, running down his face.

Surprisingly, Alucard doesn’t pull away from Lucas, instead he pulls the man a little closer as he leans into a wall trying to control his tears. But it is of no use; the woman that has brought him so much comfort and watched over him for so many years ago is laying dead in his coffin.

Fallen Angel or not, Addison is Lucas' sister. He will never have her back. The mortal grabs Alucard's coat and sobs again, the sound ringing out into the room. How can Lucas be proud of himself when the woman he hurt and broke time and time again is dead because he couldn't stop their creator.

After five minutes of sitting in that room mourning the loss of Purity, Alucard slowly peels Lucas off his coat and walks over to the coffin; he leans over to kiss Addison's head. “Poți să te odihnești acum, copilul meu."(You may rest now my child.) He whispers. Very gently, Alucard slides the lid back into place.

The sound of the lid sliding into place causes Lucas to choke on tears again and cover his mouth. His eyes hurt from crying, his face feels hot, his body aches. Fingers just ruined from drawing his bow so tight throughout the night as well as shooting a rifle. The Fallen Angel slowly pushes away from the wall. "Thank you Sir… for this." He gestures to the coffin trying to keep his voice steady.

Alucard nods towards The Fallen Angel. “It’s the least I could do... go find Roxanne and let her clean you up and then get some rest. You need to be well rested for her funeral tomorrow so we can pay proper respects."

"Gotta get through one funeral to only go to another. Ohhh this week is my fresh hell for falling." Lucas rubs his eyes walking to the door. The Fallen Angel lets out a sniffle as he walks out of the Alucard‘s room and towards his own. Thankfully he is fairly clean of blood and mud. He is suddenly so exhausted; the fighting, the yelling, the gunfire, the adrenaline, all finally wearing off. 

When walking into his room he looks towards Roxanne and wipes a few tears from his summer blue eyes. “S-she’s gone.” He whimpers so broken.

Roxanne drops her bloody clothes and walks over softly grabbing Lucas' face. "Oh my Arrow… I'm so sorry. She's in a better place." She pulls Lucas close, running her fingers through his black messy hair. Even after changing into sweats and an old hoodie, Lucas can still smell blood and smoke on her.

The man leans into his wife tiredly. “No.... she’s either in Heaven with him or roaming the earth as a lost soul.... she’s not in a better place.” He whispers brokenly.

The vampire leans back slightly and kisses Lucas forehead trying to pull the Geese jacket off of him. "Don't remind me of that coward. Fucking dickhead." She shakes her head. Reality not clicking with her. "We made her last days worth it Lu. I know we did. Her smile at the pool. We can get those pictures printed if you want." With some work and gentle arm pushes, Lucas finally gets the hint and slides his coat off.

“I need those.” Lucas lets out a large yawn as he reaches up to rub some tears from his eyes. Roxanne can't recall a time seeing Lucas broken like this before. His own emotions bouncing around on their own paths. Depression and self doubt. Guilt and mourning hanging at the front of his brain. Lucas is in deep emotional pain and his wife KNOWS. A dark path could be ahead of her husband and it pains her to feel the starting buds of it in his mind.

Roxanne rubs her clean gloves under his eyes, setting his coat on some chair. "You just get your boots off and get into bed. You can shower and change in the morning. I'll join you in a bit. I have some stuff to do. Mainly talking to the kids and then going to see mom." She kisses her husband softly but lovingly. Lucas kisses her back before slipping out of his boots and socks. He then slips his shirt off and climbs into bed.

Roxanne grabs his shirt, tossing it into the pile with her bloody clothes. She runs her fingers over the side of his face. "I love you my Fallen Angel. I'm proud of you. Standing up to the asshole."

“I love you too." He whispers tiredly, at the touch of his wife he slowly closes his eyes and conks out. 

Rubbing her face, Roxanne stands up off the bed and grabs her phone; she leaves the room, shutting the lights off and closing the door behind her softly. Hellsing pops her neck heading towards the family room passing Rip and Vexia's room.

Within the room, Vexia is sitting on the edge of her bed tiredly with her hair down, that gauze wrapping is no longer covering her eye socket; the French woman looks like shit honestly. Burn marks covering her from the explosion of the Zeppelin and her face smeared with blood. 

Rip is kneeling in front of her, gently wiping her face off with a wet cloth. She, herself, has yet to change. Instead just taking off her suit coat and tie. Apart from the smell of gunpowder and then a slightly bruised ego from the loss of yet ANOTHER bullet. Rip Van Winkle made it out unscathed.

“I’m glad you’re alright." The Vixen says after a few moments, her voice is hoarse from all the screaming she has done during battle. She carefully reaches over to undo one of Rip's braids.

The Huntress gives a soft smile setting the cloth aside. "I'm glad you are alive and well My Love. I was so scared when I heard that explosion." She takes off her gloves and leans into Vexia's hands slightly.

The French woman closes her eye and lets out a shaky sigh before suddenly reaching for her phone. "I got the recording! I almost forgot!"

"Didn't I tell you to forget the recording and worry about your own safety?"

“Since when do I actually listen to people." She teases before unlocking her phone and handing it over. Rip takes the phone scrolling through Vexia's gallery to find the video and hit play. She leans back against the bed stretching out her long legs.

The French woman lays back and curls beside Rip, laying her head on the other's shoulder as she watches the recording. Grinning when watching herself slaughter the hunk of metal and hearing that last breath leave his pathetic body.

Rip growls and turns her head to kiss the top of Vexia's head. "That was better than I could've imagined my Vixen. You took down Millennium! Single handed and lived to tell the tale."

Vexia closes her eye and lets out a relaxed sigh. "Yeah, and Deseree is gone....she’s dead, she can’t hurt me anymore." She whispers. Her hand gently reaches up to touch at where her right eye should be. “But now I look fucking ugly."

Rip slowly turns to face her lover. "Who says you're ugly. If anything it makes you look hotter."

Vexia raises a brow. “So you’re saying I wasn’t as hot before?” She says with mock seriousness, she then crosses her arms and shifts away from the other. A smile on her face the entire time.

"No! Babe what I mean is that, an eye patch is gonna make you like a sexy pirate. I-I mean, before you were super hot! Now you're mega hot! Ahhh- I'll shut up before I dig my grave even deeper."

She began to laugh loudly and turned to face the other “I know what you meant. I was just teasing you." She giggles.

Rip puffs her cheeks laying her head on the bed. "I love you Vexia… thank you for coming home."

The ginger leans over and kisses her lover gently. “I love you too Mon Amour, after we get everything sorted out with Addison’s funeral and Her Majesty, can we just get fucking married already?”

The Huntress lets out a laugh showing her fangs. "Of course! I mean… do you HAVE to be there with Hellsing. You're not set to serve her like Hellsing is. We could always go to Vegas."

“Nonono I want a real wedding, like Lucas and Roxanne had. They were able to set that up within two days. Just think of what we could do within a week or two; and, yes, before you ask Lucas can be your Best Bro."

Rip throws her fist into the air happy. "Yessss!! Hopefully he'll be back from Rome by then… I hope." Rip crawls onto the bed stretching out. Rip is worried about Lucas. Rip knows loss, and while Lucas didn't lose a child, he still lost two people hours apart.

Vexia slowly rolls so she is laying on top of the German tiredly. “Just be there for him Rip. None of this can be easy for him. Maybe take him with you to get a suit....and try not to do anything illegal."

Rip laughs wrapping her arms around Vexia. "I can't promise that. But I can take him suit shopping." Rip presses a kiss to the ginger's head. "Rest my Love."

“Hold on, before I fall asleep, you forgot to tell me what your kill count was.” She mutters while running a hand through Rip's violet hair.

Rip pauses for a moment to think. "169 I believe. I kinda lost track after Anderson died. I was so focused on Lucas. Then Dawn, whatever the fuck that was, took the rest of them out."

“69...... nice.” She mutters then slightly nibbles on the German's neck.

Rip tries to hold back a growl. "You're supposed to be resting. We have to be in the sun tomorrow."

“Fucking FINE you fun Nazi." and like that the French woman is completely out. Her face still tucked against Rip's neck.

********  
When walking up the stairs Roxanne can hear Zarrina sniffling nearby while her dad holds her close. Hans watches Roxanne walk by before going back to trying to comfort his daughter.

Roxanne gives a small sympathetic smile to Hans and Zarrina before placing a hand on the office door knob and twisting it open. She steps into the room slowly closing the door behind her letting her ears adjust to only 1 heart in the room now instead of 2. Roxanne gets a cold chill up her spine when finally sensing her father in the room. Her edge has been gone since they arrived home only to be double downed on by the heightened emotional state of everyone in the manor. 

Alucard and Integra both look up with tears in their eyes. The Undead King forces a smile towards Roxanne while Integra works on trying to wipe her tears. Roxanne walks towards the desk holding up a hand. "Don't try to hide it. Please. My powers and edge are fried at the moment. I have a migraine from going Ultimate, I might vomit cause of the emotions in the manor. My side hurts from being impaled, thanks for worrying about me by the way." The Heir snaps at her parents from a quick jolt of anger. Roxanne stops walking and takes a deep breath. "I didn't mean to snap at you guys."

Integra nods slowly. “It’s alright Princess." She whispers then glances towards that couch. It seems so wrong to be empty, that was Addie's couch. The one she’d nap on after Angel duties, where she and Roxanne would read together. The couch that Addison would stand on to seem taller when her and Alucard would tease each other. That IS Addison's couch.

"What? What are you looking at? Is Addie being a bea-" Roxanne turns to face what her mother is looking at and suddenly just stops. The couch, that DAMN couch. It's empty. It's so empty. "S-shes not there… why is she not there?" Roxanne slowly turns to look at her father as her heart slowly speeds up. She knows the answer. She knows it and has been denying it since Gabriel first looked at her in distaste. If she says the words out loud it becomes real.

Alucard quickly walks over and pulls his daughter into his arms. “I know..... it hurts I know." He whispers brokenly.

Roxanne shakes her head trying to deny it. "No! No she can't be dead! She killed Sin! Zarrina caught her! She's not dead, Alucard!!!" Roxanne grabs the front of her father's coat. She's trying so hard to deny it. She's not dead. DEATH didn't kill her.

“I’m so sorry My Starling.... I'm so so sorry, she’s gone, My Princess.... Addison's gone.” and with that, Integra is heard letting out a loud sob.

Roxanne grabs the side of her hair and starts to breathe heavy, her heart rate skyrocketing as she stumbles back and falls to the floor letting out an unholy sob, burying her face in her knees as reality slaps her face with a cold and harsh backhand.

Alucard quickly kneels beside Roxanne and waves his lover over. Integra shakily gets out of her seat and stumbles over before kneeling beside them. He takes both women into his arms and rocks them gently as tears run down his own cheeks.

Roxanne shakes her head fast grabbing the cross around her neck. "No! It can't be! I-I-I-" She starts hyperventilating digging her nails into the palms of her hands. It's all blurry in Roxanne's head. Everything after Dawn till she arrived home. It's all one big blur. The last thing she clearly remembers is Anderson dying.

Integra swallows hard as Alucard starts to hum softly, the same tune that was their father/daughter dance at Roxanne‘s wedding. That Romanian lullaby that he would sing to her when she was a toddler. Integra reaches out to push some of her daughter's hair from her face which causes her last living daughter to tilt into her hand. "You tried. You fought for her so hard. You did so well Roxanne. You gave Fate one hell of a time."

Alucard nods in agreement. "You did, and we are so proud of you for that."

Roxanne slowly looks at both of her parents and finally takes a deep steady breath as Integra rubs her scalp. "We are proud of who you've become. Don't think just cause we adopted Ad-" Integra chokes up again and takes a moment to shake it off. "Just because we adopted your sister don't think we forgot about you."

Alucard nods and gently kisses Roxanne's head. "Exactly, you both were a blessing. You will forever be My Starling, nothing can remove your place in my u beating heart.” Alucard pushes his hair back, his crimson eyes catching a glance of a feather that’s sticking out of Integra's pocket. " 'Tegra. You seriously took a father from Addison's body?" The Count snaps at his master slightly. Just because he's undead doesn't mean he is void of emotions.

“Oh God no! This is from Gabriel, I grabbed a hold of his wing while Roxanne was beating his ass.” She exclaimed quickly. Integra slowly pulls out the larger iridescent feather and thinks for a moment.

Roxanne wipes her cheeks off. "You think it might work? Wishing someone back to life, I mean. It would be the ultimate 'fuck you' to that dick. Using his feather to wish for his 'Back-Up' to life?" Roxanne hasn't even looked at her feather necklace in her room since leaving to kill The Dok.

“It doesn’t hurt to try.” The Iron Maiden whispers before looking at the feather. She doesn’t speak the words out loud but it’s obvious she made the wish by how the feather's iridescent hue starts to fade. Alucard tilts his head listening for any movement in his coffin, Roxanne covers her mouth and nose to help stay silent.

Sadly, there’s nothing. No movement whatsoever and that one heartbeat still missing. Alucard slowly shakes his head pulling Integra closer to his chest as she sobs again. Roxanne laying back on the floor and flips off the Heavens. "HEAR ME NOW ARCHANGEL GABRIEL IF I EVER SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN OR FEEL YOUR PRESENCE I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND USE IT AS A DRINKING GLASS!!!" That is not a threat. That is most certainly a fucking promise from Roxanne Rose Wingates Hellsing.

__________________________________________________________________

That next morning finds everyone gathered around the grave Addison had dug. Even Iscariot and all The Wild Geese have come to pay their respects. God knows how many times the small Angel had probably saved them. Most everyone had tears in their eyes as they looked at the small blonde who lays lifelessly in the pit.

Roxanne is rubbing a hand up and down Lucas' back between his scars trying to provide some comfort. The man didn't sleep well and still refuses to eat. He claims his appetite has left him, and honestly nobody blames. Integra and Roxanne refused breakfast.

Seras sniffles slightly from beside Pip; her and Addison didn’t interact as much as she wished but she still found the woman absolutely precious. Pip holds his wife close as Heinkel gently closes the Bible they are reading from. The priest gently crouches down and sets a daisy in the grave. “May your pure soul be at peace.” They whisper.

Alucard shifts slightly pulling Integra closer for a moment before letting her go and grabbing a shovel, Pip turns to kiss Seras' temple to do the same. Lucas shifts uncomfortably and pushes his hair back breathing out through his teeth to not just break and snap again. Yumiko reaches over and takes his hand.

Everyone starts to walk back inside except for Integra, who holds up a hand towards Alucard and Pip. “I need a minute with her.” She whispers.

Pip and Alucard set the shoves back down and walk off towards some shaded area under a few big trees. Yumiko takes Lucas from Roxanne allowing the young Hellsing to hug her mother from behind. "I-I know… I know. She loved you ma. She had the highest respect for you. You were her safe space."

Integra nods slowly and continues looking down at that small body. “Yeah...” she whispers while wiping a few tears from her eyes. She rubs Roxanne's shoulder as a few birds are heard chirping overhead.

Roxanne grips the cross around her neck. "Sooo Lucas told me he's not really sure WHERE you went so I'mma just say it. I'm sorry I called you a blond bitch when we first met. I'm sorry I tried to kill you in France. I'm sorry I kept my emotions hidden from you. I'm just… sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't change your fate." After a moment Roxanne turns to swiftly walk away in some direction praying no one sees her starting to cry.

Integra swallows harshly and continues looking down at her dead child. “I....I’m also sorry my sweet child. For letting sin cloud my vision, for jumping from that cliff, for getting angry with you at the restaurant.....I’m sorry that we couldn’t change your fate. You didn’t deserve anything that has happened to you. We are so proud of you Addison so fucking proud.” She whispers, then takes a small step back. “We love you Addison Hellsing....” she says sadly before turning to slowly walk away.


	38. Messages From Past The Grave

Hellsing Manor was normally active all hours of the night, there has not been a single moment of utter stillness in that place since Van Hellsing first built it. Till tonight. Nobody seemed to be in the mood for anything other than taking their time to mourn in their own ways. A dark cloud has been casted over the people within its walls and not a single shred of light could be seen for miles. 

Every now and again Integra could hear Casull, The Jackal, or Reaper go off down at the shooting range from her open window. Alucard and Roxanne have been down there since sundown and she didn’t expect to see them for the rest of the night. They both morun and deal with emotions in very similar ways.

"Like father, like daughter." Integra musses aloud as she got ready for bed. She couldn't stand to work anymore. Just being in that office could send her into another crying session.

The Iron Maiden tucked herself into bed and slips off her glasses before laying down on her pillow. Integra is exhausted, usually before heading to bed she would take some time to read but this time as soon as her head hit the pillows she was out like a light.

4 Hours Later

Integra's sleep is slightly restless due to nightmares that would now probably forever plague her mind. The gunfire at the range has stopped completely now. Oddly enough, small footsteps can be heard in the hallway, they seem sluggish in a way. Far too light and slow to be Roxanne. 

Integra rolls over so now she's facing her nightstand, she's always been a light sleeper but she tries to lull herself back into sleep. Perhaps it's one of the children playing on this floor again.

The footsteps stop outside the bedroom door, whoever it is stumbles slightly and is heard struggling with the door handle. The door clicks and is slowly pushed open. The figure takes a few sluggish steps into the room then lets out a ragged wheeze.

Integra slowly reaches out to grab her gun off her nightstand, she always keeps one nearby. Loaded and ready to go. If this is an intruder she can't be too mad with no one noticing but Alucard would have a happy end to his day tearing the bastard apart.

The figure turns around to gently close the door, whoever it is, is breathing heavily. They must be tired and alone by the sounds of it. With this information collected in a short amount of time, Integra grits her teeth and sits up fast shooting off 5 shots towards the figure and in the dead quiet house, Every. Shot. Is. Heard.

The figure lets out a small familiar whine, so fucking familiar. At least one of the bullets either found it’s mark or grazed them. They slowly push themself from the door and limp closer.

The Iron Maiden watches the figure closely as various feet running and yelling can be heard in the lower levels. 

"Who shot?!"

"Where?!"

"Nazis?!"

"Who the fuck is shooting inside???!!!"

"Do I have time to put panties on?!?"

Are some of the various yellings that can be heard. The Iron Maiden quickly leans over to turn on her bedside lamp keeping her gun steady. If she's remembering right, she's got at least one more shot.

When the light turned on, a small dirt covered figure stands there holding their arm. Integra must’ve gotten a clean shot off. Nervous silver eyes lock onto blue. “M-mama?”

Integra blinks a few times and rubs her eyes, she drops her gun and climbs out of bed swiftly. "A-Addison? I…We…we buried you!! I saw to it myself!"

The small angel falls to her knees and lets out another ragged wheeze. She was able to dig herself out of her grave, get inside, and barely managed to climb the stairs towards Integra's bedroom. She is still extremely weak, and she is absolutely exhausted.

Integra rushes over dropping to her knees in front of Addison grabbing her face. "Oh God you're alive…The feather worked. I'm not going mad." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

Addison leans forward and rests her head on Integra's chest. "T-tired, I’m so tired mama." She whispers hoarsely then holds up her small hands. Her fingertips are raw and bleeding from digging. Blue eyes quickly grab onto her smaller hands, Integra's brain struggling to find the words she needs.

This is about the time Alucard phases through a wall into the room. "Master we heard gunsh-" He stops talking halfway out of the wall when he hears it. That extra heartbeat.

Addison continues trying to catch her breath but glances towards Alucard tiredly. “D-dad." She whispers.

Alucard, literally falls through the rest of the wall and scrambles across the floor in the least graceful way possible. He puts a hand on Addison's head and presses an ear to her back, like he's checking if he's REALLY hearing her heartbeat.

The small angel laughs weakly. “I’m here." She whispers tiredly, her silver eyes are starting to grow heavy. 

Integra grabs Addison's face fast. "No no no you have to stay awake! We can't lose you again! We can't go through that again."

Alucard crawls around so he's in Addison's line of view. "I helped bury you! I don't understand!!!"

“Don’t know.... suddenly I’m just awake underground." She whispers then shudders. That had terrified her to no end, she had called for help but nobody answered. She blinks sluggishly and leans into her mother’s hands. Purity leans into the other in pure exhaustion.

Integra looks at Alucard in shock, that same shock that plastered her face when she found out she was pregnant and it HAS a living heartbeat. "What do we do?!"

Alucard swallows and rubs Addison's back. "Her heart beat is sluggish, I think she’s just tired.”

Integra pushes Addison's blond hair back. " A-alright… Everyone is going to think we've fucking lost it Alucard. They won't believe us."

“I don’t believe it myself." He mutters as Addison closes her eyes. Alucard glances behind him when hearing Roxanne running down the hall, Apollo and Seras not trailing too far behind.

"I swear to God if my mom shot herself, Seras I'm throwing myself off the goddamn roof!" Roxanne pushes open the bedroom door swiftly and scans the room finally landing on the group on the floor.

Alucard holds a finger to his lips then points towards Addison who’s continuing to lean against Integra. Apollo barrels into the room becoming a happy mess. Roxanne just blinks and grabs the door slowly closing it and looking at her aunt. "You may go put panties on… I…" She opens the door again then closes it. "We may have a zombie Addison in my mom's arms."

Seras quickly peeks into the room. "Holy shit!” She exclaims then runs off. 

Addison shifts tiredly. "R-Roxanne." She mutters.

Roxanne walks into the room, closing the door behind her, blinking crimson eyes slowly. "A-Addison… you're alive?" She closes her eyes trying to focus on the heartbeat.

She nods tiredly. "Don't know how.” She looks at her arm as it slowly starts to heal from where Integra shot her.

Alucard's eyes widen. "You shot her?!" Roxanne drops to her knees beside Addison. Death's face looks… drained. Tired. Lost. Confused.

Integra frowns. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was her.” 

Addison groans softly. “Too loud!” She whines.

"If you two don't shut up I'm going to go stick her in bed with Lucas!" Roxanne shouts.

Addison flinches slightly and yawns. "Tired...” she mutters.

Roxanne rubs her eyes. "She should probably get some rest… I guess she's coming with us tomorrow."

Integra nods quickly and picks The Angel up with ease. Addison lets out another whine. “Wanna sleep with all of you."

Roxanne and Alucard stop halfway to the door. Alucard speaks up first. "As in… all of us? Me, Roxanne and Integra?"

Addison nods slowly. "P-please, I’m scared." She admits quietly.

Roxanne walks over swiftly crawling onto Integra's bed. "Don't gotta tell me twice… may I ask what you are scared of?"

“H-he’ll come back.” she whispers and curls under the blankets. Her heart rate is starting to escalate by quite a lot. 

Roxanne snorts. "I would love to see him try Addison." She rubs her jaw where Gabriel's fist has left a bruise.

The small blonde looks at Roxanne, it’s not that she believes Roxanne wouldn’t be able to protect her. She’s just scared, Addison is traumatized beyond words. She just didn’t know how to express it.  
__________________________________________________________________

Lucas honestly did not want to be here. It is far too early in the morning, he is tired, he...he just wants to lay in bed in all honesty. If it wasn't for the fact The Queen herself asked for a meeting with Hellsing and Iscarot aided in a little begging from Roxanne, he probably wouldn’t have come. 

Speaking of his wife, she is running late. Granted her, Integra, and Alucard took a different route then they did but Hellsing is normally very punctual when it comes to The Queen. Hellsing is the head family of The Convention of Twelve, they are the family that answers first and foremost to The Queen. So where the hell is his wife?!

Vexia peaks at her phone and grumbles slightly. “Where the heck are they?” She whispers towards Lucas. She is wearing her Wild Geese uniform and her braid is wrapped around her neck. A proper eyepatch now across her face, Jesus Christ she looks just like her father at that moment.

Lucas glances at his phone under the table and sighs. "I have no idea. She texted me an hour ago saying they are on their way." He runs a hand through his black hair adjusting his Goose jacket. Vexia, Pip, and Lucas are all acting as representatives for The Wild Geese. Hellsing and Iscariot are sitting at this large table all talking among themselves. With Pip, Lucas, and Vexia all sitting towards the head of the table on the left. The head of the table itself is an empty seat for Integra with two chairs on the right for Roxanne and Alucard.

Vexia groans slightly and closes her eye then looks towards her fiancé sitting beside her. “Can you sense them?” She asks quietly.

Rip closes her eyes for a moment trying to focus on that vibration of power that just seems to follow Alucard around. "Sorry. I feel something but it's not Alucard's or Roxanne's power. It feels familiar but it could be a number of things."

“Damn” she mutters then glances back down at her phone. A few moments later, the double doors to the room open suddenly. Alucard is holding one side open dressed in his typical attire just missing the hat. However, Roxanne has forgone her hunting attire. Instead black leather pants and knee high boots clad her legs as some type of black high collard shirt covers her neck to match her black leather gloves. Upon her shoulders rest a red velvet pirates type coat that falls to about her thighs with black accents. Her crimson eyes are outlined in thick black eye liner to make the color pop from her already pale face. White hair is pulled back out of the way yet it looks like some curls have been added. The look can be described as 'modern take on the classic vampire'.

Integra walks into the room past her two resident vampires adjusting her glasses. A pair of dark forest green high waisted pants to match the same color button down top. A black belt to add some contrast between the two article of clothing over the top of the button down shirt is a slightly dark shade of green suit jacket with gold buttons. Her platinum blond hair runs down to her midback and then some. A small and simple silver cross around her neck. 

A certain blond Angel following close to her side. A pair of black soft looking pants cover her legs from the ankle up only to be met by a white shirt with soft frills that come down the neck line. Upon her shoulders is a long velvet coat that is the color of clear ocean blue. Gold patterns dancing along the blue coat. Her blond hair looks clean and washed falling over her shoulders in gentle waves. No shoes upon her feet. 

When the Angel comes into sight everyone in the room freezes and just stares as Roxanne, Alucard, and Integra sits down. Everyone’s eyes continue to follow Addison as she slowly crawles into Integra's lap. 

At the moment she was completely visible to anyone for her halo is upon her finger. Addison lays her head on Integra's shoulder silently. Roxanne adjusts the way she's sitting to Integra's right, directly across from Pip, uncovered crimson eyes look down the table as she puts her elbow on the table and holds up one finger. "One. ONE of you may ask." Her voice carries to same authoritative edge and volume to it as Integra's but with Alucard's power behind it.

Heinkle slowly raises their hand. "What did Walter put in our coffee this morning?” They ask with concern. Everyone continues to look at The Angel.

"I'm not sure about y'all but he put extra blood and creamer in mine. Now, I will answer one more question…" She looks around. "I swear to God if you all don't blink I'm putting my foot in your faces."

Lucas gestures towards Addison “I-is that really....” He didn’t wanna be too hopeful. 

Addison glances over towards her brother and gives a soft smile “I’m here, I’m alive." She whispers softly. 

Lucas just stares at her as he sways slightly in his seat. Lucas refuses to believe his own eyes as he grips the edge of the table to keep the world from spinning as Roxanne watches her husband full of worry.

Addison slowly slips out of Integra's lap and pads over towards her brother before just sitting in his lap. “I’m here my brother."

Lucas gently reaches up to hold her face. "Y-you're alive?! You're alive!!! I-I-I but how?!?" He pulls Addison closer to his chest holding her tightly as if this is some cruel dream. Pip turns his chair slightly to watch his Goose carefully, he cares for his men.

“Honestly I...I have no clue, I woke up last night and dug myself out of my grave..... I didn’t like that.” She whispers then shudders.

Roxanne waves her hand. "Y'all remember when I was beating the ever loving shit out of a dickhead? Mom grabbed a feather of his. Pretty, big, iridescent."

Lucas nods then it seems to click, The Fallen Angel looks towards Integra. "Oh God... thank you, thank you so much, I’m forever in your debt." He says shakily.

Integra nods her head to Lucas. "I say you owe me twice. Once for letting you marry my first child and the second is for reviving you sister/my second child."

Pip chimes in looking at his boss lady. "Ey. I think he's paid off that first debt by going to war and not passing out or throwing up or whining like a bitch."

Integra raises a brow. “I’ll consider it,” She says simply before looking towards Her Majesty. “I must apologize for our late arrival, we had issues with traffic."

Roxanne reaches over to take off Alucard's sunglasses as he stands and bows to The Queen. Just as he's done everytime he sees her since World War 2. She folds the sunglasses nearly before placing them on the table standing to bow herself. There are two people Roxanne and Alucard will willingly bow and kneel for. Integra and The Queen.

Vexia snickers is very faintly heard muttering. "Yas Queen." Rip inhales sharply trying not to laugh meanwhile Hienkle lets out the smallest snort. 

Roxanne slowly stands back up. "Pardon me, your Majesty. I believe me and my contract partner have a matter to discuss." Roxanne walks over, grabs Vexia's braid and half drags her towards the double doors.

Her Majesty only nods with a slight smile. Vexia yelps slightly and follows the other out the door, suddenly there’s a few yelps heard outside the room. Rip cringes and sinks in her seat slightly looking at Lucas. 

Addison looks towards her left hand where Vexia‘s name is. “She.... she’ll be fine."

Lucas sucks air in through his teeth. "That's why I don't do dumb shit around Roxanne."

The Queen tilts her head slightly at Addison before extending a hand out to her. "You Child… come here please."

The small blonde slowly slips out of Lucas’ lap and looks towards Integra nervously. Is she in trouble? She couldn’t help but wonder. Integra gives a simple nod then turns to watch Addison walk towards The Queen.

Addison slowly walks over and gets down on one knee, bowing her head slightly. “Y-yes Your Majesty?” She asks softly. Its hard to say this to anyone other than Yahweh.

The Queen reaches to gently take Addison's hand looking at the ring on her finger and then she just… pulls it off. Addison squeaks as her wings become visible. It doesn’t tear the fabric of her clothing, they just seem to faze through. The Angel looks up towards Her Majesty slightly nervous as her wings fold neatly behind her. 

Her Majesty simply smiles and hands the halo to Addison. "I thought it was you."

The Angel slowly grabs her halo and lets it rest over her head. “I didn’t realize you believed.” She whispers softly. Vexia is heard letting out a gag outside the doors. 

Lucas sinks in his chair. "Oh God now what is she doing? Cause I've never head that sound come from V when Roxanne is around."

Rip grins. “Oh trust me, she’s made it when I’m around." At this Addison and Hienkle let out a gag. Lucas snorts and let's out a laugh, like a true laugh. The first one he's had since before the war.

Maxwell looks at his sibling. "Really? You're the last person I expected to gag."

“I’m gagging for Roxanne." They explain simply. 

Addison stands up from where she is kneeling then looks towards Her Majesty. "What do you need of me ma’am?” She asks curiously.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking down a great threat to my people. A foe so powerful supposedly Alucard couldn't take it down alone." The vampire huffs slightly and slides down in his seat.

Addison smiles softly and nods. “It was my duty ma’am. I’m glad the world is safe from her havoc, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without the Iscariot and the Hellsing Organization."

"Oh so they did play a part in this war? I was a tad skeptical when Pennwood only asked me for 30 thousand for the Hellsing Organization."

The Angel laughs softly and looks towards Integra. “Yes ma’am, Everyone played a major role. None of this would’ve been possible without them."

Integra turns around to face Addison and The Queen. "If I may interject Your Majesty, I must include The Wild Geese. Without them, we would've been a smaller force and severely lacking in firepower. I must also brag about my daughter and niece."

And that’s around the time that Vexia walks into the room rubbing her cheek. “You hit like a bitch." She mutters towards Roxanne. Rip slowly puts her head in her hands and inhales sharply.

Roxanne turns to Vexia and grabs the braid again. "You want me to make you say my name like a Prayer? Cause I can show you what bitch slaps like too.”

Alucard looks at Pip. "And we where just about to start bragging about them."

“I only say her name like a prayer thank you very much ma’am” She gestures towards Rip. Addison gags again and quickly walks back over to Integra.

Integra rubs her temples. "Can you two behave for 4 minutes so I can talk to The Queen, please. It's good news about you two for once." Vexia nods slightly as Addison crawls back into Integra's lap. Addison closes her eyes and relaxs once again. "Thank you. Now as I was saying Your Majesty. Alongside the Great Threat you speak of, I'm pleased to tell you Millennium has fallen as well. Thanks to Vexia Bernadotte."

The young Captain slowly steps forward and kneels infront of the Queen. After a few moments of thinking she simply says. “If you need evidence I recorded killing Montana Max."

Rip jerks her head up fast. "I don't think showing the Queen his gruesome death would be very kind Vexia." Clearly Rip doesn't know The Queen.

“Oh shush dear, I’m sure she would very much enjoy it.” She waves her Lover off as she takes out her phone and kneels beside The Queen handing over her phone that’s now playing the video. The violence and screaming on the phone could be heard throughout the room.

Alucard whistles from his seat leaning back. No one can really see it but The Queen smiles. "Millennium has been a thorn in the Crown's side for many years. Being alive to see their downfall is truly great. Thank you Vexia Bernadotte."

Vexia quickly slips her phone in her pocket. “Of course Your Majesty, it was an absolute pleasure.” She says with a grin before walking back towards her seat and brushing past Rip with a smirk. 

Integra turns towards Roxanne. "As for my eldest, she has stepped up quiet a bit. Not only has she proven herself to be remarkable in combat, she's also proven to me that she can take on a more Official Role. Even going as far to secure our treaty with Iscariot without any repercussions to either team."

The Queen nods and looks towards Roxanne and nods in approval. "Thank you Roxanne Hellsing. You have been a great asset in bringing down a great evil."

Roxanne gives a weary smile and bows. "Thank you Your Majesty. However I can't take all the credit. Iscariot has been a big help. Those here today, ex members, and those we've lost." Roxanne swallows harshly shaking the image on Anderson from her head putting on a brave face.

“Yes, I heard about Alexander Anderson, his sacrifice will not be taken in vain." The woman states in seriousness.

Maxwell looks towards Roxanne as she glances at the Bishop and gives him a small smile. Yumiko shifts slightly looking down at the table bouncing her legs. Like Lucas, Yumiko is struggling. They are the youngest two. Both coming from not very welcoming places only to be showered in love and care from Alexander.

Addison speaks up from Integra's arms. "He was very proud of all of you. He was constantly thinking about you whenever I was around him. Before the war whenever I prayed with you guys I could see it.” She says softly.

Heinkel locks their jaw trying not to cry looking at Lucas. "I'm sorry for slapping your back when we first met by the way." They clear their throat. "Father always said I should apologize for that. I had no right to start that fight."

Lucas reachs over to hug his sibling close, he then tugs Yumiko and even Maxwell in his arms. Roxanne glances at Addison and reachs her right arm out towards The Angel so her tattoo is visible, her hand open like she's waiting for something.

Addison blinks in confusion and gently taps her hand in a high five. Her brow raises as she slowly does this. She obviously has no idea what she’s supposed to be doing. Roxanne smiles and leans over placing Addison's hand in hers. "I wanna hold your hand Add. Don't ask why." Seeing the Iscariot siblings made something in Roxanne's brain and heart suddenly need to hold her sister's hand. Its an odd feeling she gets with Addison every now and then, but shes never acted on them until now.

The small angel smiles brightly and holds onto the others hand happily. The Queen looks towards Integra curiously. "You stated that Roxanne is your eldest? I didn’t know you had another child."

Integra turns to Her Majesty trying not to break apart Roxanne and Addison's hands. "Recently acquired a new child yes." She taps Addison's side.

Addison smiles brightly then scrunchs her nose looking towards Integra. "What the heck do you mean eldest!?”

"Addison. We both know you're a toddler. You just happen to be slightly taller than one. Introduce yourself. You are my child after all."

Addison looks towards Her Majesty while continuing to hold Roxanne's hand. “I’m Addison.” She says awkwardly. 

Alucard, Integra, and Roxanne all speak at once. "Hellsing."

“Oh yeah! I’m Addison Kay Hellsing.” She says after the others correct her. Roxanne gives Addison's hand a soft squeeze. Alucard and Integra look at each other as if they know everything is going to be okay. The Queen gives a soft smile then nods. 

It’s a sweet and tender moment, but it all shatters when Addison suddenly tenses in Integra's arms, her feathers ruffled very suddenly. Integra holds Addison closer on instinct. "What is it Addison?"

“H-he’s back, He’s back for me!” She exclaims and somehow huddle closer towards Integra letting Roxanne's hand go. Her body trembling slightly as she feels another Angel's presence. 

At the sound of those words anybody with a gun, reaches for it. Alucard stands drawing Casull and The Jackal aiming them to the door as Roxanne jumps onto the table pulling Reaper from her torso holster. She chambers a round walking down the table towards the door. Her voice coming out in broken deep growls. "Alright Satan! Me and you are going for Round 2! I'm well rested, have a stomach full of blood, 2 extra mags and one in Reaper. I will not stop till I hear MY name leak from YOUR lips like a gospel song! Are you ready motherfucker cause I sure am!!!" She stops at the edge of the table raising Reaper. Pins and needles dancing across her skin as a white hot knife drags up her spine.

Everyone seems to have their weapons pointing at the door waiting, save for Seras but she is waiting with clenched fist. Rip reaches under the table and grabs her musket. How was she able to smuggle it in? Nobody fucking knows but no one is complaining. She pointed it at the door as well. "If this motherfucker crushes another one of my bullets I might have a mental breakdown.” She mutters. 

Addison continues to tremble against Integra while gasping for air. The small woman is in the middle of a panic attack. Integra holds the side of Addison's head to cover her ear trying to calm the Angel down as the door slowly opens and a head pokes in. Blond hair and silver eyes. A STARK difference from Gabriel's blue eyes. "Is this a bad time?" His voice comes out smooth and relaxed causing a pleasant feeling down Roxanne's spine. It causes the white hot knife to cool off.

Addison slowly looks up and gasps. “HOLY COW! UNCLE MIKE!” She exclaims, quickly slipping out of Integra's lap and runs over. “No guys he’s good! He means no harm!” She exclaims.

Lucas smiles and sets his pistol on the table and everyone slowly lowers their weapons watching the man warry. The man closes the door behind him as he holds his arms open. "How's my favorite niece and nephew doing?" Unlike Gabriel as well, this man wore a pair of trousers with a white button down shirt and a loose tie as if he WAS wearing a suit and just took it off after a long day.

Addie quickly runs over and hugs her uncle. “Well I got stabbed 17 times, so I kind of hurt like a butt cheek on a stick.” This is a reference that she has heard Roxanne and Vexia use multiple times, but the fact that this innocent angel is now saying it made it 100 times more hysterical.

Roxanne laughs as she grabs on top Rip's shoulder to not fall off the table. Vexia cackling behind her. The man nods. "Uh huh… yea I kinda saw all that. We-We'll unpack all that in a bit okay Add?" Lucas slams into his uncle's side with a smile on his face causing the man to look at him. "And hello to you as well Lucas. You look rough."

Lucas looks up at his uncle. “Gee thanks it’s nice to see you too.” He laughs while continuing to hug him. 

"By the way, congratulations on the marriage and becoming a Goose. I'm glad to see Philip Bernadotte and Vexia Bernadotte keeping you in line cause you couldn't have picked a more violent woman to love."

Vexia grins. “Hell yeah I’ve been keeping him in line!" She exclaims while raising a fist in the air. Pip smirks and knocks fists with his child as Lucas turns to his wife who is hopping off the table.

"So I'm guessing I can't shoot this one." Roxanne waves Reaper around pointing at the man.

Lucas quickly shakes his head. "No, don't shoot this one. This is our uncle Michael!” He says excitedly. 

Roxanne smiles and kisses his cheek sliding Reaper back under her coat. "Since he makes you so happy. I won't."

Michael leans back on the doors keeping a hand on Addison's head. "Ahhh the famous Roxanne Rose Wingates Hellsing. You did quite a number to my brother. Never seen him that scared before."

Addison quickly looks over. "You beat up my fath-you beat up Gabriel?” She asks in shock.

Roxanne smirks like a vampire crossing her arms looking at Addison. "Didn't I tell you that he and I had beef? When you have beef you better square up. Vexia taught me that. Knuckle up or shut up… fucking bitch ran away though. I wanted to hear my name from his lips so GODDAMN bad." She balls his fists crimson eyes sparking.

Addison quickly walks over and hugs Roxanne tightly, resting her head under her sister's chin. Roxanne visibly relaxs and wraps her arms around Addison closing her eyes. Michael snaps his fingers standing up off the doors. "Speaking of Hellsing! I have a message! Well I have messages for everyone! Since you guys helped take down Sin, Yahweh has given me permission to pass down a few messages from loved ones in Heaven, Hell, or Limbo. I will warn you not all of them are nice however. Do you all wish to receive them?"

Everyone looks between each other than nods, Maxwell nodding quicker than others. He needs to hear the message from Alexander Anderson, He needs to hear from his father. 

Michael claps his hands. "Perfect. Iscariot I'll start with you. I'm going on a limb here and saying nobody cares about their birth parents?"

They all nod quickly and glance at each other. They each then looked towards the Archangel. Maxwell speaks up. "No, we only care for Anderson."

"I figured as much. Anderson made a safe passage to Heaven. He's sorry he wasn't able to hold on long enough to say goodbye to you all. He's overjoyed to know you all made it out unscathed. Heinkel, Anderson has no doubts in his mind that you will be a better Regeneratior than him. The process will be Hell on Earth and he's sorry he couldn't be here to help see you through it. Yumiko or Yumi, tis doesn't matter. The message is the same. Alexander is proud of you. You've come so far from that shy Nun at that Japanese orphanage. You've grown into this bright young woman who would do anything for her loved ones. Whether that be slaughtering someone or just offering them a hug."

Hienkle and Yumiko wipe a few tears and nod slowly. "T-Thank you.” the nun whispers for the both of them. Maxwell watches nervously and waits.

Michael turns to Maxwell. "Enrico Maxwell. You've been an interesting case to say the least. I'm glad to see you got your God complex sorted and tucked away. You can relax and breathe. Anderson was never mad at you, disappointed and confused as to why you were acting that way, but never mad. He's proud of you. Since day one you've worked hard and clawed your way to the top of Iscariot to lead a team of the best hunters Catholics have to offer. Alexander looks forward to seeing what you do with your now clear mind. He's always seen you as his eldest child and that will never change. You're stubborn and hard headed yes, but you do have a passion. A passion to slay heathens and worship God. That's all he could ask from you."

After the Archangels finish speaking with the Bishop, Maxwell holds his head in his hands and weeps.bAnderson wasn’t disappointed, his father is proud of him and that’s all he could ask for. “Thank you, thank you so much." He whispers through tears. 

Michael smiles and reaches over to touch Maxwell's head. "That's also from Anderson. Now," He turns to the rest of the room looking around. "Who's next? I have a message for everyone."

Everyone looks around but Pip is the one who raises his hand. “You happen to hear anything from my grandfather?" He asks curiously. 

"Philip Bernadotte, I do have a message. In short, he is happy to see you carry on the family tradition of mercenary work regardless of how weird your current contract is. He finds the name The Wild Geese a bit hilarious. A little confused by your choice in a woman and surprised you got married but otherwise happy. He just hopes your child can carry on the same line of work as you have. 'A female mercenary. That's a new one.' I believe that is what he said."

Vexia huffs. “He can sit on a dick.” She mutters. 

Pip laughs softly and nods towards the angel. "Thank you. It means a lot."

Michael nods and turns to Vexia. "I'm glad you said something Vexia. A certain Goose has asked me to pass something on."

At this Vexia looks over very quickly. “Quinton?!" She quickly stands up and walks closer. “Please, I need to know."

Holding up his hands, Michael kneels down to be more level to the French woman. "That Russian speaks in high regards when you get brought up. He asked me to tell you that while dead, you are still his Lil' Captain. He enjoyed seeing you grow since his death and starting a family. Quinton does wish he could've been there during the war. He would've loved to kick butt with you. Also, he salutes you. His own captain took down Millennium. Quinton says and I quote. 'Vexia can take down Millennium, I fear for any man to cross her.' I mean he had a few choice words in there as well."

She laughs softly and nods while wiping a few tears. "Thank you Sir, tell him I’ll continue making him proud." She whispers softly.

"Of course Vexia. Speaking of proud," Michael turns to Seras. "Seras Victoria, your parents are proud of you. You've always made them proud. Your mother feels bad for everything you had to see that day. Your father considers Hellsing a huge step up from police work and is happy you've found a home here. Granted your bosses freak them out a little."

The Victoria swallows harshly and nods as Pip holds her close. "I’m very happy that they are proud, I’ve always wanted to make them proud, Thank you very much. I needed to hear that.” The British woman says shakily. Pip presses a kiss to her temple brushing some of her blond hair back.

Michael stands tall again getting a very serious face as he pivots slightly towards Hellsing, the whole mood of the room suddenly shifting to one of seriousness and foreboding. It cause Roxanne to shift and twitch in response. "I said I had messages for everyone, and not all of those messages would be pleasent." His voice suddenly taking on a very seriousness tone.

Integra pinchs the bridge of her nose and mutters. "Just lay it on me, what dose my father speak of me." She leans back in her chair not phased one bit.

"Arthur Hellsing is disappointed. He's more them happy to see Hellsing Organization thrive. However, you fell for a vampire, not only that, you had a CHILD with him. He is nothing more then a weapon for you to use in your father's eyes and you BLANITLY went against all of his teachings. Arthur wonders how Walter of all people could've let this happen. As far as he is concerned you died the night you realized you loved a vampire. He has no daughter, let alone a granddaughter."

Integra is silent for a moment before smirking. “As if I give a single fuck.” she says coldly with an almost smile. Integra doesn't care. She's happy with her life, tired if living under Arthur's shadow.

Addison mutters. "Seems like we got daddy issues.”

Lucas leans on his sister, using her head as a prop for his arm. "As if we have room to speak Addison… honestly I'm surprised a lot of them DON'T have daddy issues."

“I’m speaking for ourselves as well dear brother, don’t worry." She whispers while watching her uncle. Addie then looks at her brother again. "He seems taller than I remember."

Lucas squints his eyes trying to remember. "He does seem a tad bit taller, can Archangels grow any? Maybe he can share some of that height with you." He looks down at his baby sister.

“Shut up!" She whines, crossing her arms to pout.

Michael looks over his shoulder. "Lucas stop picking on your sister's height or I'll tell everyone here about the time you flew right into a tree."

“....You should share that story anyway uncle!” Addison exclaims excitedly then shoves her brother. Lucas stumbles back into the table then smirks and stands up grabbing Addison and putting her over his shoulder.

"Zarrina if you don't get my sister, I'm taking her to the hall next." Lucas states.

Michael tilts his head. "Perhaps another time I'll tell the story. You two don't go far." He turns to face Alucard.

Zarrina walks over quickly. "Nope lets not get into a wrestling match here.” She mutters and takes the small angel. 

Alucard raises a brow while continuing to sit in his seat. "I was wondering when you’d get to me Feather Duster."

Michael laughs. "Oh Mina told me that tongue of yours would not know when to shut up…Are you sure you want this message. Your Best was not very kind in her words and I have to skip a lot due to her mouth."

“She’s gonna chew you out." Addison mutters with a snicker. 

Alucard sighs and waves a hand. "Let me hear it."

Michael runs a hand through his blond hair and let's out a sigh. "She hates you. You took away her mortal life without even asking if that's what she wanted. On top of that you ALLOWED yourself to be caught be Van Hellsing. To become a slave to a blood line that HUNTS your kind. Stack on top of that the fact you fell in love with a mortal and didn't change Integra like you did Mina. I fear if that woman was still alive she would beat you black and blue." He leans over Alucard. "Vlad Tepis she finds you as a failure. A failure as a husband and vampire. She asked me to slap you but alas I can't without possibly killing you."

Alucard's eyes widen in surprise as he straightens his jacket. “Well then..... I can’t say I was expecting that to be quite honest with you but I deserved that. Thank you for the message." He says while slightly slouching in his seat.

"I told you some of these messages would not be kind." Michael turns to face Roxanne sitting on the edge of the table.

She smirks and looks at Michael dead in the eyes. "Hurt me big man. I got no one dead to my name."

"Van Hellsing and Mina."

At the mention of those names, Integra and Alucard quickly look over towards The Archangel. They both seem to sit up a little straighter. Roxanne swallows thickly under her shirt and sits up a little taller.

Michael smiles leaning over. "You got nerve Roxanne. Van Hellsing will give you that. However he still wishes to drive a wooden stake through your heart, burn your body then scatter the ashes at a crossroads. The man hates you and finds the fact your alive to soil his blood line."

Integra seems to snicker slightly to herself and rub her face. "Of course he would." She mutters. Alucard seems to shudder slightly the name but Addison quickly walks over laying a hand on his shoulder. The No-Life-King looks back at Addison and relaxs slightly.

Roxanne snorts. "Good thing it's not his blood line anymore. Last I checked, he's dead and I'm alive. This bitch belongs to me now."

Michael shakes his head. "You got your father's tongue and mother's wit. I can see why Mina likes to watch you from time to time now. She hates Alucard but you, Roxanne Rose… She holds you to a different flame then your father. 'A master and slave to herself.' Is what she calls you. Moral Gray… That's a thin fragile line to walk and you dance on that line every day as if it's the most fun you've had. Alucard's Best may be dead but," Michael stops to look into crimson eyes. "A new best has risen in her place. Death's Spawn. And the world is not ready for her."

Alucard smiles proudly towards his daughter. "That is well said Feathers, very well said." He says while nodding in approval. 

Seras grins front behind Pip. “See I knew she’d be proud Roxanne!”

Roxanne licks her fangs and spins to stand on the table facing her aunt. "Piss Van Hellsing off and make Mina proud! Raise hell on earth and feel blood of fakes beneath my boot. That's my purpose in life!" She let's out a laugh through a wide smile. 

Addison smiles softly and looks towards her uncle as he walks towards Zarrina. She slowly holds up a hand “Please, let me Uncle." She says before walking towards the werewolf.

"Be my guest. I have to talk to your brother privately anyhow." He puts a hand on Lucas' shoulder and leads him into the hall as Zarrina shifts her weight and leans back on the wall.

Addison smiles softly. "I have a message from your mother my Dear. Caitlin is so sorry she couldn’t protect her little pup, she wishes she could’ve been stronger. Your mother is so proud of you and is happy you’re father left Millennium. She’s also happy that you found love....Your mother loves watching you, My Love.”

Zarrina stares at The Angel she loves. The Angel that died and rose from the dead. The werewolf swallows hand and breaths deep trying not to cry as she simply holds an arm put to Addison.

Addison smiles softly and gently takes her hand. "And I, myself, am proud of you too. And I love you too, I have for a long time and for multiple timelines. I was in awe every time I watched over you."

Zarrina pulls Addison closer to her body for a hug keeping her hand on the back of the blond's head as she buries her face into her hair. "I love you too. But if you make me cry in front of Roxanne and she calls me a baby, I'm gunna fight her ass." She sniffles out between broken soft cries.

The small angel doesn’t scold the other for her language. Only rubbing her back soothingly and standing in the crying woman’s arms. 

Eventually Michael and Lucas come back in. Lucas looks pleased and content with whatever they spoke of. Michael looks around the room thinking. "I'm missing one person. I know I am."

Addison glances around then her eyes land on Rip. She gently steps out of Zarrina's arms. “I’ve got this one uncle." She replies before walking over to The Huntress and giving a kind smile. "I can’t forget about you now can I, Reagan Isabell Perlich. I have a message from your son.”

Rip halfway slides of her seat to the floor when hearing that name. She looks up at the blond woman as her back and head rest in the chair. "H-how do you know that name?"

“I’ve watched over you all your life just as I have with everyone else in this room,” Addison says softly then gently pets Rip's head. "May I give you this message?”

Rip nods swiftly climbing her tall lankey body back into her chair. 

“Your child isn’t angry for your actions against him, he understands that none of it was your fault. He still loves you so and very much and he is much happier that you left Millennium and you found yourself someone to love, he calls Vexia and Vivian his mother and sister. He loves watching your adventures and thinks your musket is the coolest thing ever. Him and Anderson are the best of friends believe it or not.... Reagan, would you like to know his name once again? For I will gladly give it."

Rip jumps up from her seat ignoring the pain the comes with hitting her knee on the underside of the table. A few tears starting to slip down from violet eyes behind her glasses. "Please Addison. I need to know his name…I-I need to remember him."

Purity gives a warm smile and her eyes light up. “Klaus Henry Perlich. A beautiful boy that weighed 6 pounds and 3 ounces when born on the 3rd of June. The most beautiful forest green eyes and soft brunette hair..... you know what hold on.” She mutters then reaches behind her plucking a feather from her wing.

Rip tilts her head to the side watching Purity as she takes off her glass. Rip didn't plan on crying today yet here she is, BARELY holding on by a rope as she rubs her eyes trying to will the tears away. To hear that name again. To hear those details and STILL not be able to picture him is so close to sending Winkle over the edge.

Addison turns back towards Rip and holds out the feather. "I want you to wish for a photo of Klaus.” She explains with that warm smile.

Rip quickly snatches the feather and looks at Addison as if she's asking for forgiveness as she makes the wish without hesitation. Forgive her for letting Rip Van Winkle for being selfish and using the feather as it slowly loses its glow.

Addison's eyes glow for a moment before pulling a photo out of nowhere. She hands it to The Huntress without looking. Rip swallows hard and takes a deep, unnecessary, breath before flipping the photo over to see it. Rip Van Winkle SHATTERS the moment she sees the photo, leaning back into the table to keep herself up as she cries into her hands. She has it. She finally has his name and face back inside her brain where it will remain.

Vexia gently takes her fiancé's hand and holds it close while crying herself. Addison gently rubs the sobbing woman’s back. " He also wanted me to give you a hug for him.” She whispers. Winkle nods picking her head up using her free arm to pull the Angel close giving Vexia's hand a squeeze. Winkle finally has it, the piece of her humanity that was so wrongfully taken from her.

Addison hugs Rip close and smiles. “I also wanna thank you for shooting at Gabriel. That means a lot to me Ms. Winkle.“ She whispers so only the German could hear. 

Rip swallows her tears back and breaths out. "What was I supposed to do? Let my bros sister go out without trying?" She gives a small smile before looking at the photo again. 

Michael tilts his head back thinking then pats Lucas shoulder like he's about to leave then stops. "Oh wait! I have one more message!"

Everyone turns as Addison gently slips out of Rip's arms. The small angel looks towards her uncle curiously. “Lets hear it!” She says excitedly.

"The message is for you actually, Addison. From me, your other two uncles, and Jesus." Michael walks to his niece, Lucas hanging back towards Iscariot. They have to leave soon for Rome.

“Oh? Okay.... what is it exactly?” She asks softly while looking up at him. Her wings fold neatly behind her as she waits patiently.

Michael kneels down to Addison. "We would like to apologize for not noticing something was wrong sooner. Between us barely seeing you, our own jobs, Lucas training then falling, and trying to hold Sin off ourselves we didn't notice anything was wrong. So when Gabriel appeared before us once more cowering in fear begging Yahweh to kill Roxanne Hellsing we realized what he went down to do. Thank you for kicking my brother's behind by the way Roxanne. You put yourself at risk of death to avenge my niece."

Addison shifts with discomfort at her creator's name then nods. "There’s no reason for you guys to apologize. You guys didn’t know, everyone has been super busy as you said." She runs a hand through her blonde hair nervously. Roxanne rolls her eyes slightly at Addison before looking up at the roof and flipping it off again. Alucard covers her mouth before she goes off again. 

Michael puts his hand on Addison's shoulder. "At any rate, Yahweh wishes to offer you a position as Seraphim but- hey stay with me Addison! Don't check out on me yet."

Addison stumbled slightly. "S-Seraphim!? I’m only a Powers! If he wanted to promote me to a Virtue I could understand, But SERAPHIM!?”

Michael smiles and grabs Addison's face. "Yes yes yes. I know but listen, I'm going to offer you Dominion. You're still needed here on Earth. You still need to heal, you have a family." He gestures to Hellsing behind her. "Lucas still needs you."

Lucas leans over to Maxwell and whispers. "Those are big fancy words and he said my last name. You're a Bishop can you translate?"

Maxwell leans over. “Angels have a hierarchy that’s kind of complicated but from what I’m getting she was a Powers, in other words a Warrior. Which I find it hysterical that she’s higher on the hierarchy than her own creator. Seraphim is The Guardian over The Lord's throne. They are at the very top of the hierarchy. But he offered her Dominion. Dominions offer guidance to lower angels. Leaders basically."

Lucas tilts his head to the side and it clicks. "So that means I was a Powers as well… bastard gave me my mortal last name of what I once was."

“Dominion! So I’ll get the stay here and continue my duties?!” Addison exclaims.

Michael nods. "After you rest and get your wing back in working order. And Addison when I say rest, I mean rest! Roxanne and Vexia are more then capable of keeping themselves from dying for a bit."

The small angel pouts slightly and grumbles. “Okay, okay, okay. Fineee I’ll rest.” She says before looking back towards Michael.

"I've seen you've gotten an attitude since being down here." He smiles. "The position of Seraphim will always be open to you, even if you chose to become a Dominion. However, I will have to remove A LOT of your names."

“I want to keep the names of the people within this room and at the Manor if that is possible."

"I believe I can do that, you'll also be keeping Anderson's name and Lucas. I was unfortunately not given permission to restore his wings. I would but someone else is already in a ton of trouble with Yahweh and Jesus."

Purity glances towards Integra, Alucard, and Roxanne. “And I can stay here with them?”

Michael looks at Hellsing then back to Addison. "If you wish. I understand you 4 have developed quite the bond."

She nods. "They’ve treated me kindly and have shown me how I should’ve been raised. Yes they are intimidating and do sinful things but that’s what makes them Hellsing. They aren’t your average family. Not even close, but they share a love that is hard to come by these days. That is my family."


	39. The Winkles And Sisterhood

Vexia Marie Benadotte doesn't scare easily. Car crash didn't scare her. She’s faced her own death and clawed back from it. She's fought a psychological vampire alone and came out as the victor. She stared a cyborg in the face as she tore him to pieces, losing an eye in the process. Vexia crashed a Zeppelin into the earth and lived, bringing down Millennium in the process. BURNT her own demon to ash and walked away from a war with Purity’s blade on her shoulder.

So why is today the day she's scared?

Roxanne stood behind the French bride-to-be in the mirror resting her hands on Vexia’s shoulder. “Relax, breath. I can tell you’re nervous.” Roxanne gives a soft smile showing her fangs dressed in a black suit with a purple dress shirt underneath, a black tie pulling the look together. White hair tied into a braid for the first time in years.

“How can I not be nervous? I’m marrying the woman that I’ve been in love with for so many years. I never thought I’d actually get married. Honestly I thought I would be dead by now, because with every hour that I’m not murdered I count that a personal victory." She explains while running a hand over her short black dress. 

When looking in the mirror she reaches up to fix her eye patch. The Bernadotte's hair is down to everyone’s surprise, her wavy copper hair reaching her lower back. Roxanne gently runs her fingers through Vexia's hair. "Alright I see your point. We've nearly died a lot in the past year honestly. More than normal…doesn't feel like it's been a year."

The French woman looks towards the woman she calls sister and gives that signature Bernadotte smile. “I overheard you giving Rip the shovel talk earlier." She chuckles.

"I didn't get a chance too before and I had to get my point across before Pip, Seras, and The Geese." Roxanne kneels beside Vexia keeping a hand on her shoulder and just looks at her sister. All the events of the past year slowly catching up with Roxanne's mind. The crash, nightmares, France, Nazis, Vegas, werewolves, kids, marriage, demons, angels, war, Sin, Purity, The Shoulder. Life and Death. Roxanne feels like she's been through 4 lifetimes. "We made it Sora." (Sister) Her voice is soft and caring.

“ lNous avons fait chère soeur."(We did, dear sister) she replies softly. She glances over as Vivian runs into the room in her suit. “Oh my little raton laveur (raccoon) you look so snazzy!"

Vivian smiles and plays with her cufflinks. "You like?! Pretty Boy helped me with my sleeves. Ma has great taste in suits!"

Vexia gets a dreamy smile as she nods. "She really does hmmm.” She reaches over to fix her daughter's tie. 

"Oh! I was sent by pa and meme to see if you're ready for them!" Vivian shifts around on her feet. The child has been having a hard time sitting still ever since coming home from being kidnapped.

“Yeah, go and get them if you would...also grab Integra if you can find her.”

Vivian nods and gives a silly sault before rushing out. Roxanne sighs. "She's still struggling. Every now and then I can feel her fear flare up. Mostly when everyone's upstairs working or training. I think she doesn't like being in the basement alone."

“Yeah.... Rip and I are going to take a vacation with her sometime after our Honeymoon." She explains then runs a nervous hand through her long hair again.

Roxanne grabs Vexia's hand and smiles trying to sooth her nerves. "She might love that. Walter gets to spend a week off. Dad wants to take me, mom, and Addie to Romania."

“You better take pictures and steal a goat!” She says with a laugh.

"I'll steal a goat and get burned at the stake just like dad." Roxanne snickers as there is a knock at Vexia's door.

"Little Baguette can we come in?" Pip's French voice is very thick today. 

Vexia quickly glances towards the door. "Yep! Come on in!” She calls out with an excited smile, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Pip opens the door walking in to hold it open for Seras and Integra. Vivian calls from outside the door. "I found them!!!"

“Thank you kiddo!” She calls out before walking towards the three of them. Vexia turns to look at her aunt and smiles at the suit she’s wearing. “Ohhhh I like that one!" She says with a grin as Vivian runs off.

Integra seems to give a smile looking at her suit. "Honestly that shop Rip and Lucas found has a lot of nice suits. I think I'm going to start going there."

“It looks good. The biggest reason that I wanted to talk to you is because I wanted to thank you. Thank you for letting Rip come home with us after France."

Integra shifts and puts a hand on Vexia's shoulder. "She proved to me that she's a valuable addition to Hellsing. She's got good aim and not only that, that unique ability of hers to sense other beings of power."

The French woman nods and hugs her aunt. “Still, thank you.” She whispers.

"Of course Vexia. Roxanne you should probably go make Schro is awake. I've never seen a child nap as much as him."

Roxanne looks at her mother in confusion for a moment then gasps. "Fuck right! That's my child! I need to make sure he's well!" Roxanne rushes out of the room. She's trying to be a good mom, she lacks the motherly instinct that Vexia has. Integra rolls her eyes walking out to follow her child.

Vexia laughs and looks towards her mother and father. "And of course I’ve got to thank you both. For loving and nurturing me and just being the best parents ever."

Seras smiles softly reaching out to touch Vexia's face. "My little Hell Flame. You've grown so much and so fast over the past 21 years. It's hard to believe you're getting married." She turns for a moment to fan her face trying not to cry.

Vexia quickly tucks herself in her mother's arms and smiles brightly. “No don’t cry mama, I hate when you cry. You know damn well if you cry then I’m gonna start crying and then dads going to start crying!”

Seras sniffles. "I know but I can't help it! You're growing up so fast." She presses a kiss to Vexia's head as Pip walks over putting his arms around both women in his life.

Vexia leans into her father and closes her eyes, that smell of Old Spice and gunpowder is so soothing. “Thank you guys for accepting me for who I am."

Pip leans over to kiss Vexia's head. "Of course Little Captain. It would be wrong of us to turn you away simply because you love women. Not only that but our entertainment would be severely cut down."

Vexia lets out a loud laugh and shakes her head. "Honestly with how much The Geese bully Rip I’m surprised she hasn’t left yet.”

"The walking twig can take a verbal beating and can give it right back at the shooting range." Pip shudders. "She made fun of my name."

Vexia snickers. "At least she didn’t shoot you in the ass like she did Roxanne!”

"It was the thigh! Get it right! Also everyone is ready!" Roxanne calls out walking past the door.

Vexia smiles and looks towards her mother. "Better go get ready mom."

Seras kisses Vexia's head before backing up. "I will never be ready to see my baby get married." She turns to leave carefully closing the door behind her. Pip and Vexia are now alone in her room.

Vexia lets out a sigh and looks towards her father. “Did you tell The Geese to be on their best behavior? Because if they aren’t I’ll use throw them as the bouquet instead of the actual bouquet."

Pip chuckles. "Of course I did. But I think your warning from last night did enough."

“I’ve never seen Jared fly so high.” She chuckles.

Pip snickers. "You ready?"

“I’m ready papa, I've been ready to marry this woman ever since I was 18."

Pip smiles offering an arm to his daughter and leading her out towards her wedding.

********  
When walking outside Vexia smiles brightly and looks up at the full moon, the isle outlined by beautiful lanterns. The small woman looks towards the altar where Roxanne, Yumiko, Addison, Lucas, and Rip stand; Roxanne, her maid of honor, Yumiko a bridesmaid, Addison is conducting the ceremony, Lucas is ‘Rip's Best Bro’ and of course Rip, her soon to be wife. The tall lanky woman dressed in a black suit with a purple tie.

As Pip walks Vexia down the isle Lucas leans over to Rip and holds his fist out talking softly. "You did it Bro. Perhaps everything was worth it?"

Rip grins and gently bumps his fist with hers. "Damn right it was.” She mutters. 

Vexia kisses her father‘s cheek whenever he lets her go before she gently grabs her lover’s hands and looks up at her “Mon Amour... you look amazing."

Rip gives that smirk won her heart at 18 and bends over slightly. "You look ravishing my dear." She winks as that damn curl springs up again.

Vexia giggles softly and continues holding Rip's hands, Vivian is standing beside Lucas excitedly. She is so happy that her moms are finally getting married. Addison continues speaking but her words were falling upon deaf ears.

That's when Rip's mind starts to wander… To dark lustful places. And the thoughts and feelings are JUST vivid enough for Roxanne to cover her mouth and glare at the German. The lust is already coming in waves from Winkle.

Addison suddenly closes the Bible and gags loudly, gripping onto her chest. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

Roxanne turns away and gags again as Rip looks at Addison. "I'm sorry! She's in a short dress and it's been a night!"

Integra suddenly shouts. “Stop making my children gag!” 

Addison gags one more time and points to Rip. “YOU NEED JESUS!”

Then Vexia's phone starts ringing. Only a Bernadotte's wedding goes downhill so fast.

Vexia looks at the phone and then shows it to Rip. "Is that him?” She asks curiously. 

Rip nods through a laugh as she looks at the phone. "Yep! I have that number committed to memory."

Vexia quickly answers the phone and puts it on speaker. “Hey buddy! Do you need the address again?" She asks curiously. 

"FUCK NO!!! YOU SENT ME TO AN OLD FOLK HOME!!!" Jan's voice screams out through the speaker in rage.

Vexia inhales sharply to keep herself from laughing. "Really? Maybe you put the address in wrong. It’s 6969 DumbFuck Drive."

"Fuck you Vexia!! You said I could get some white haired whores! I was expecting that Hellsing Bitch!!!" He is heard throwing something to the ground.

“I have you on speaker phone, also you called in the middle of my wedding so everyone just heard that. Maybe if you ask Roxanne nicely she’ll come fuck you in the vagina."

Roxanne walks closer to Vexia's back. "I'll have to make one but I can do that. Give me like 7 hours. I'll even show up in my suit so I'm at least pretty while you suck. My. Dick."

“Thank you for making this wedding so magical Jan! You are such a blessing." She says then hangs up the phone before cackling loudly with Rip and Vivian.  
__________________________________________________________________

The crunch. Holy fuck have the Half-Bloods been craving the crunch of these tacos for a FULL FUCKING YEAR!! Roxanne does a little swaying dance beside Vexia as she bites into her taco. Thanks to Roxanne pulling a few strings and waving some cash, she was able to get Taco Bell to cater the reception of the Winkle Wedding.

Vexia nearly falls on her ass when she takes a bite. "OH GOD! FUCK YA!” She screams loudly. 

Addison cringes at all the foul language. The reception hadn’t even really started yet, for as soon as Vexia saw the tacos she ran over to chow down. 

Addison holds the food awkwardly. “What is this?”

Roxanne wipes her mouth. "It's called a taco. It's got meat cheese and sour cream. I think I have you a plain one."

The Angel takes a bite and her eyes sparkle. "HOLY COW!" She exclaims then quickly grabs another running off towards Zarrina. The two of them have been hanging out a lot more recently.

Roxanne snorts turning to Vexia. "We have shown Addison the power of tacos. What's next? Pizza or donuts?" She does a little dance again. "Fucking hell!" She suddenly stops when her mind snags a passing through. Whatever happened to the guy who hit them? Yes, Alucard said he's been taken care of but that can mean a number of things.

“Definitely donuts” Vexia states. The French woman glances at her fian- no her WIFE. She smiles adoringly at the German.

Rip waves from where she's talking to Lucas about something as Vivian rushes past them chasing Schro. Both children long ditched their suit coats and ties. The French woman leans back against the wall and sighs softly before slipping off her shoes. “This is great." She whispers.

Roxanne finishes off her taco and leans back against the wall with Vexia. "You ever think all this started because we went out at 2 AM one morning." Crimson eyes look down at blue. 

"Hmmm maybe, but not gonna lie I’m glad it happened. We’ve been through so many hardships but in the end it was totally worth it.” She whispers as she smiles watching Raina, Schro, and Vivian chase after Apollo.

"You ever wondered what happened to the guy who hit us? I'm curious." Roxanne shifts slightly crossing her ankles. "Should we go ask? I'mma go ask. Wanna come?"

Vexia smiles. "You go on ahead, I’m gonna talk to my wife before Addison comes out to play." She says softly, she then walks towards Rip and Lucas.

Lucas nods his head to Vexia and pats Rip's arm. "Congratulations Bro. If we need me I'mma be with my wife or chasing her." He pushes off his seat turning to go find his own wife.

Vexia laughs softly and reaches over to grab Rip's hand. “Just to think 3 years ago, you and I were supposed to kill each other."

Rip tugs Vexia into her lap, wrapping her long arms around her. "I'm kinda glad I didn't shoot you and shoot your sister's thigh instead."

“Same, that had to hurt like a buttcheek on a stick. I still can’t believe you thought I was 14. You had that musket in my face as I pulled out my drivers license for proof."

"My wife, you are quite short. It was my first encounter with you. I was expecting Seras Victoria and Alucard again." Rip rests her forehead against Vexia's shoulder.

When Rip says ‘My wife’ she smiles brightly and nods. "Then I specifically remember saying ‘step on me Daddy.'"

Winkle pauses for a moment thinking. "I mean… I still can."

Vexia blushes brightly and laughs. "There’s a lot of things you can do to me Ma Femme." (My Wife)

Right as Rip goes to growl the first few notes of the song to their first dance begins to play. Roxanne had set the playlist up herself, the woman knows her music. If it wasn't for the fact Roxanne hunts vampires for a living, she would probably have a career in music.

Vexia looks towards the dance floor then back to her wife with a soft smile. Rip gently sets Vexia down to her feet before standing up and taking her hand. "May I have this dance?"

The Vixen nods towards Her Huntress. "Yes you may Mon chéri” she says. She uses her free hand to adjust her eyepatch. 

Rip smirks and leads her to the dance floor passing the table Hellsing is sitting at. All of them are there… except Addison. Hell even Walter and Hans are there.

Vexia raises a brow in confusion when seeing The Angel wasn’t there, she turns towards Rip and grins showing all her sharp teeth. Rip growls happy leaning over to kiss her wife as Roxanne raises her arms to pop her spine. "So you… had the Hound of Baskerville… Eat him?"

Alucard nods. "Well that was after Seras beat him to a pulp and slung him into the bar.”

Addison jogs over and sits down beside Integra with a bright smile, her hair seems a little out of place but more than likely from chasing Apollo. Integra reaches over to fix some of her hair with a smile. "I take it you're having a good time?"

“Heh yeahhhh, I’m having a blast!" She exclaims as she glances towards Zarrina who passes by fixing her tie with a smirk.

Roxanne stops mid-drink feeling lust dance across her brain and smack her right between the eyes. Whoever it is, must be close to her. It just hits her so suddenly. Roxanne sets her drink down and smacks Alucard's arm. "Dad! Can you not keep it in your pants?! For Christ sake. Mom is right there and I'm sitting right here!! Addison is going to start gagging now!"

Alucard looks towards Roxanne confused. "Wait what?" The Count is completely lost. Meanwhile Addison slowly sinks into her seat beside Integra. 

Closing her eyes, Roxanne grabs his arm. "Nooo it's not you. I'm sorry. I just felt someone giving off lust and well, you're sitting here so I thought it was you." She snaps her eyes open, getting a smirk and looks towards Addison. Addison side eyes Roxanne while continuing to sink down in her seat. She is nearly under the table now.

Roxanne folds her hands on the table. "Say Addison, you and Zarrina disappeared for a long time…where did you two go?" She narrows her eyes at The Angel. Picking apart her emotions one-by-one. A red mark on Addison's neck slowly became clearer to Roxanne in the moonlight. Vampires always have better vision in the dark. 

Addison slowly turns to look at Roxanne before continuing to sink under the table and then just bolts. The vampire gets up to chase after The Angel. "Addison you know damn well I can catch you!!!" She's purposely running slower so Addison has SOME sorta lead.

Addie screechs and continues running. "Nuuuuuu!” She screams. 

Alucard looks towards Integra. “What was that about?" 

Integra holds her arms up. "Hell if I know. You know those two have a unique bond-" She stops and drops her arms thinking. "Did Roxanne say something about lust?"

Alucard suddenly looks towards Zarrina who’s in mid bite of eating a spoonful of peanut butter. The werewolf locks eyes with Alucard and Integra. 

Roxanne finally snags Addison's arm back by the shed away from the party. "You'll never make me talk!!"

"Add I don't need to make you talk. I can smell and feel it one you!" She tilts Addison head to the side. "So it is a hickey!"

“Yep! Just a hickey, whatever that is! But yep that’s it!” She says quickly

"My, my, my Angel are you lying?" Crimson eyes look at silver as she let's Addison's jaw go.

“We know I can’t lie! We just went into there and kissed a lot and stuff.” She blushes brightly and gestures towards the shed beside them.

"So the lust is from you!" Roxanne tilts her head back and laughs then snaps her head back to its right position. "Oh my God the lust is from you! Did you and Zarrina… Did… " Roxanne turns to gag suddenly feeling the lingering emotions from the shed itself. It's like a heavy handed fist is being thrown into her stomach. It's a lot…timelines worth of lust just pouring from the shed.

Addison looks at Roxanne innocently and tilts her head. “Did? Huh?” She asks, confused. 

Roxanne turns back to her sister holding her head. "Ohhh my God. You have no idea what you two did do you?" Roxanne wonders how her life became so sideways, that she may now have to give an Angel the sex talk.

“..... it’s bad isn’t it.” She whispers, her lust suddenly switched to fear; it's like whiplash against Roxanne's neck, causing bloom of pain over the back of her own neck. 

Addison holds her hair in her hands and looks up towards the sky as her heart starts to race. Roxanne shakes her head and grabs the blond's wrists gently trying to coax them from her hair. "No no no… you did want it right?"

“ Y-yeah, it was nice a-and sh-she told me she l-loves me." She whispers while continuing to look above them in a panic.

Roxanne breaths out slowly. "Nothing you did is wrong. As long as you both wanted it and it wasn't forced, do it. In private of course. Go at it as long and as much as you want Addison." Roxanne bites the bullet again and decides to be blunt. "Sex is not bad as long as both parties agree to it."

She nods slowly and looks towards the party. “A-are you sure?” She asks nervously.

"Of course. If it was so bad don't you think God would have struck Vexia and Rip down by now? Or me and Lucas. Granted me and him don't go at it that much."

“Yeah but I’m....I am an angel." She whispers nervously.

Roxanne nods. "Correct, and I'm half alive, half dead. I'm the love child of a mortal and The No-Life-King. Lucas is a Fallen Angel and things still… happen." Roxanne brushes some of Addison's hair back and rubs her cheek like an older sibling would. She didn't mean to scare Addison.

“H-he’s not gonna hurt me?” She asks, she shifts on her feet with discomfort.

Roxanne shakes her head. "I promise Add. He will never harm you again. If he tries he has to get through every one up there," She nods to the party. "and then me before he can come close to you."

Her silver eyes look into crimson while continuing to shift nervously. She then holds out her pinky. “P-promise?”

Roxanne smiles and extends her pinky locking it with Addison's. "I promise on my sorta beating heart. Oh!" Roxanne uses her free hand to push up her sleeve to show a pretty metal, blue and red gemstone bracelet. She uses her left hand to unclasp it and place it on Addison's wrist of the hand holding her pinky.

She looks at the bracelet confused. “What’s this for?" She asks. She has never really received a gift on a whim.

"Think of it as a symbol of our bond. You gave me your necklace, I give you my bracelet. As long as you have this, just know I'll keep you safe." Roxanne wraps both of her hands around Addison's wrist and the bracelet. "It's my promise as a sister."

Addison smiles brightly. “Thank you." She wraps her arms around Roxanne. 

Roxanne hugs her sister close and sighs after a moment. "We should probably get back to the party before I have to go fight Jan or they think we fell in the pond."

Addison nods and grabs Roxanne's hand before walking back with her. Roxanne takes the same path she took down following Addison to avoid rocks and holes. The dhampir squeezes The Angel's hand. "Don't worry about me with Jan tonight. Take the night off please. Let us work. Let me learn from my mistakes."

“Only if you’re sure. If you need me just call and I’ll wake up. I’ll be sleeping with mama again....you don’t think she’s annoyed that I stay with her do you?” Addison asks curiously, ever since, coming back from her grave she has slept with Integra and Apollo.

Roxanne shakes her head. "I don't believe so. She's been seeming happier when she wakes up. If it makes you feel better, some nights I sleep with dad." She rubs the back of her neck. Nightmares from the war. Anderson's death, the Zeppelin, Desree's voice haunts her at night and can cause Dawn to stir.

“I don’t like sleeping alone anymore. I get nervous that I’ll wake up underground again..... Mama makes me feel safe, i'm not sure why but she always has."

"Moms are supposed to make you feel safe. She's your safe space, dad is mine. Not that I don't trust ma just have a closer bond to dad." Roxanne leads Addison around the outer edge of the dance floor back to the Hellsing table.

Addison smiles and looks towards Zarrina who’s still frozen while continuing to watch Integra and Alucard. Addison jogs over and wraps her arms around the werewolf as Vexia is seen cackling while Rip and Lucas wrestle.

Roxanne rushes over to stand next to Vexia watching their lovers try to pin the other down. Zarrina finally blinks putting the spoon of peanut butter in her mouth. She looks at Addison. "There you are. I was wondering where you and the Leach went."

"I can’t believe we had sex!” She exclaims, THAT gets Integra's attention.

The Iron Maiden looks at Zarrina shocked. "You two WHAT?!?"

Addison nods and points towards Roxanne. “That’s what she said!”

Zarrina growls and looks at Roxanne. "Leach!" She looks back to Addison. "My Feather we didn't have sex. We just made out behind the shed and I gave you a hickey!"

The small blonde scrunches her nose in confusion. "I don’t believe I follow my Dear."

Zarrina sets her peanut butter spoon down on the table. "I'mma beat that Leach by the way, but what we did wasn't sex. We just made out. A really heated and long kiss. I left a bruise on your neck from it."

“Oh! I think I understand now, also please don’t beat up my sister Darling. I probably was at fault for not explaining everything better." She wraps her arms around the taller woman happily.

Integra breathes out. "Oh thank God! I thought my baby child was banging in a shed. Roxanne, your edge is off tonight!!!" She turns to her daughter. Roxanne isn’t paying a lick of attention. Her and Vexia continue to watch their lovers wrestle each other while eating another taco.

Addison kisses Zarrina gently then glances around. "Have you seen Raina and Apollo?”

Zarrina seems to make a happy growling sound. "Yes. All the kids and Apollo are sitting at a table. I think they are getting tired."

Addison lays her head on the other's chest and nods. "Thank you for watching over Apollo and Raina while I recover."

"Of course Feather. They are my family as well." Zarrina glances behind her towards the table the kids are sitting at.

Raina and Apollo are sitting near each other, the small werewolf/vampire hybrid rubs her eyes tiredly as she leans into the shepherd. "See. I told ya. She's getting sleepy. I bet Schro and Vivian will pass out soon too. They've been up since 5:30...this morning to watch the sunrise." Zarrina says.

“Maybe we can take them back inside, me and you can watch a movie? Mr. Bernadotte says there’s a movie called Bambi that I might like." Addison quizzes.

Zarrina let's put a low breath. "How about a different movie. I don't think you'll like Bambi that much." She leads Addison to the kids. She nods slowly and gently picks up Raina who hugs onto her neck.

Raina gives a sleepy yawn and grabs the back of Addison's dress. "Sleepy mama."

Addison gently kisses her head and looks up as Lucas is thrown into a table. Rip stands up and flexes her arms all proud. "I AM THE ALPHA BRO!!!" 

Roxanne rolls her eyes pulling her phone out to check the time and taps Vexia. "Say I hate to bail on ya but I promised Jan 7 hours then I can fuck him up." 

Vexia snorts and nods towards Roxanne. “Have fun sis!” She calls out before walking towards her wife with a grin. Rip turns and leans over to hold Vexia's face to kiss her as Roxanne leans over the table to kiss Lucas.

“Mmmm you ready? I got a suite in Sweden for tonight.” Vexia shows those fangs.

Rip simply growls in Vexia's ear as a response.


	40. The Beginning of Hellsing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own the song used in the chapter. Hey, Ho- The Lumineers

For the past week, Roxanne Hellsing has been on a 'solo' mission to Rio de Janeiro searching for supposed vampire activity in the city. Reports of a tall thin male, with green eyes and light silver hair wearing a brown suit with a wide brimmed fedora have been rolling in more and more frequently. When seeing the reports online one day of some ‘Mysterious Card Thrower’. Roxanne nearly begged Integra to let her take this case alone, and to her surprise The Iron Maiden let her.

Roxanne’s boots land heavy on the sidewalk as she heads down a darkened back street. Her typical hunting attire clinging to her body. Reaper resting heavy on her thigh reflecting the moonlight and dim street lamps.

Addison stands nearby with a bright smile while wearing a light blue sundress with a white floral pattern, the bracelet that Roxanne had given her around her right wrist and her halo upon her finger. 

'Solo' should be a word Roxanne uses more carefully; for when she woke up a few days ago, Addison was in her hotel room and has been with her since. 

The two Hellsings are the exact opposites at the moment. The small angel stands on her bare toes and gently taps the red hand of walkway sign signaling to not cross the street. “High five.” She whispers.

Addison has secretly tagged along with Roxanne. The hunter is not complaining, honestly its nice to have Purity around. She help keeps Roxanne's mind balanced out, plus the two get to bond. Sure, its not as typical sisterly bonding but this works for them.

Roxanne smiles and continues walking without ever pressing the button to change the hand. She hasn't seen a car since arriving in the back streets. "Are you going to do that with every hand we come across?"

“Absolutely, they’re doing their jobs to keep people safe. They deserve a high five!” She explains while following behind Roxanne quickly. Her footsteps are pretty much silent due to her bare feet and how light she is in general.

Combat boots step on some trash and kick it aside. "I love your brain you know that. You see the bright side of everything." Roxanne walks faster to get in front of Addison and turns around to walk backwards so she can face Addison while the blond walks forward.

The Angel gives a bright smile and continues following the other. “Thank you! I missed you while at home, Zarrina has been doing missions and Sir-I mean mama has been working a lot, although the other day I signed a few papers for her cause she was sleepy."

"Awww someone misses me?!" Roxanne says in a joking tone. "Do you mind if I smoke?" She glances The Angel up and down looking for any sign that she is tired or needs a rest.

She shakes her head. “Go ahead," Addison chirps while continuing to follow the other as she spins to walk the right way. She slows down when noticing a familiar green eyed man walking along the other side of the street. "Hey! We’re looking for Tubalcain right?”

Roxanne flicks open her zippo lighter and lights her cigarette not noticing Addison stopped. "I'm hoping. The descriptions match him." She blows smoke out after a drag putting the lighter into her coat pocket.

She looks at the man walking on the other side of the street. “Green eyes, silver hair, tan suit?” She asks curiously.

Roxanne stops walking and turns on heel to look at Addison. "Correct. Throws cards. Kinda a shitty mustache. Tall and thin. You've met him before. I thought you had his name." Addison casually points across the street towards The Card Thrower who’s leaning against a building just watching them. 

Roxanne rushes across the street pulling the cigarette from her lips. "Tubalcain!! You're a bitch to find Magic Man! I thought you died in Chedder!"

Tubalcain laughs and shakes his head. "Nah Death Spawn! Can’t kill me off that easy, I ran off after the Big Winged guy showed up.” He says casually. Addison shifts slightly with discomfort behind Roxanne. 

Death Spawn glances at Addison and reachs back for Addie's hand with the hand that isn't holding her cigarette. "Ahhh I call him Satan. Haven't seen him sense…Your swastika is gone… you done?" She nods to the arm that used to carry a Nazi patch.

Addison stands close to Roxanne's back and glances towards the sky. The Dandy Man nods. "Yes ma’am, I was getting tired of Millennium anyway."

Roxanne rubs her gloved thumb over Addie's knuckles. "You don't plan on rebuilding Millennium do ya?" Death Spawn shifts her feet slightly before dropping her cigarette to stomp it out.

“Nah, I like living my life as normal as possible now, civilian life suits me ya know. Find it peaceful." He chuckles and looks around. "Where’s your Partner-In-Crime?”

"The Vixen is on her honeymoon." She pulls her phone from her pocket to glance at it. "Actually she should be home. Should've gotten home a day or so ago. She's got her own little family thing going. I'm more then capable of handling myself." As Addison is clinging to her hand.

“Aye! Winkle got married, please congratulate her for me, I’ve been trying to get in touch but my phone got destroyed in the war." He then glances towards Addison and then Roxanne. "Handling yourself eh? Seems you got company though."

"This is my sister. Addison. We are here on a bonding trip… well I came here looking for you and she tagged along. How are you getting blood?"

“I’ve got a supplier.” He says before stretching his long arms over his head and letting out a relaxed sigh.

Roxanne tugs Addison out from behind her. "Well, you're not apart of Millennium, you haven't killed anyone to my knowledge, you haven't been terrorizing people. Just walking around and doing card tricks at night. I can't see a reason to kill you other then being a dirty fake unless you wish to attack us." 

Addison stands close to Roxanne's side as Dandy shakes his head. “I do not wish to fight you." He says kindly.

"A gentlemen till the end…if you care The Valentine Brothers are alive. Every few days or so they start some shit but nothing TOO bad. I heard they are trying to start a strip club."

Addison gags slightly as Tubalcain chuckles. “That doesn’t surprise me in the least."

Roxanne looks to Addie. "Don't throw up on me Add, please. I love this coat. Anyway," She looks back to The Card Thrower. "They are still kicking it around the UK for now. So unless you decide to join them or come visit England to see Rip, I suppose this will be the last time we see each other Tubalcain Alhambra."

The man bows slightly and smiles.“I’ll probably come around to see my favorite Opera Singer. I miss her, but I wish you all well."

Roxanne nods her head. "See ya Dandy Dick." Roxanne turns around with Addison. This is the first time Death has LET someone walk away from her on good terms.

Addison turns towards The Dandy Man as they walk away. "I’ll make sure to keep an eye on you!” She calls out.

He turns and bows to Addison taking off his hat. He replaces is before walking off again, doing card tricks as he walks. "Hey Add… I did the right thing by letting him go right?"

Purity nods quickly. “Yeah, I believe most of his cloud of sin has lifted. He still does wrong but not nearly as bad as he used to."

"Everyone has a little sin in them. I believe it's what makes people, people. Undead or alive." She stops on this hill that looks out to the 'Christ the Redeemer' statue.

Addison looks towards the statue and sighs softly; she holds a hand to her stomach, not due to hunger. No, Addison is having phantom pains again. Every once in a while she’d feel a sharp pain as if that blade is running through her again. 

While her body had mostly healed, large scars are left behind. Physical and Mental. Addison would have her off days where she’d be very sore due to the incident but tries not to let it show.

Roxanne glances over and notices the way she's holding her stomach, that split moment of fear dropping off of her before disappearing. Death nudges Life with her hip from the shadows. "You need to talk?"

“Mama says I have PTSD, she says she hears me cry in my sleep and I flinch at the smallest things. I-I don’t think I’m okay." She whispers.

Roxanne's heart shatters as she bites her tongue slowly wrapping an arm around her pulling her sister closer. "It's okay to not be okay. What you went through is… oh God it was fucking ruthless and unneeded."

Addison rests her head on Roxanne's shoulder and she swallows thickly. “I- it was worse when I.....passed. I stood in the same place for hours. I couldn’t move, my soul was glued to that one spot where I had died, you guys took my body but I......I watched you guys leave.”

"So that's why it felt so wrong to leave… it's cause you where still there. In Chedder with all that blood and sin and gore." She lays a cheek on Addison's head. "I couldn't sleep that night. I wanted to go back."

The Angel shudders slightly “T-then suddenly I’m surrounded by dirt, I screamed and cried, begging for someone to help me but nobody heard me. When I finally got out and was able to go upstairs, I thought mama couldn’t see me still."

Roxanne bites on her tongue harder tasting some of her own blood. They made that wish and still buried her that morning. Its their fault she woke up in dirt. Death pulls Life closer, turning her back is to the statue of Christ and she leans on the guard rail. Death is now facing Life in front of her with Christ behind her.

Addison finally breaks for the first time since it all happened. She grips onto Roxanne as she lets out a sob, her knees growing weak as she leans into her sister. “H-he smiled! He smiled w-when he killed me! W-What if I’m still dead!? T-this is all made up!”

Roxanne quickly grabs Addison's face feeling her fear. It comes out in waves nearly causing the dhampir to fall back off the railing. "You're alive and well Addison. I can promise you that! Your heart is beating, I can hear it in your chest. I can smell your pure blood in your veins. That hum of power you carry is strong and well in the back of my soul."

Addison stumbles back slightly and grips onto her chest letting out ragged breath. “I- I’m dead!! T-the Back-Up is dead." She whines before falling on her ass. The woman burues her head in her hands muttering to herself.

Roxanne drops to her knees in front of Addison, taking off her gloves and setting them aside. She reachs out to hold her sister's face. Roxanne knows she's about to see Hell inside her sister's brain but she needs Addison to understand she's alive.

When touching Addison's face everything comes flooding. Her father holding her by the throat as he viciously rams that blade into her over and over and over again. Being tossed aside as if she were just a rag doll. Watching Integra's face slowly fade away as The Iron Maiden kissed her head. Then just standing, standing in that battlefield that’s littered with corpses, not being able to take a single step for she was rooted to the spot. Then suddenly she’s surrounded by darkness, closed in by walls of dirt, she’s screaming and clawing at the soil until gold runs from her fingertips. 

Roxanne bites down on her tongue again trying to hold in her tears as she grabs pleasent memories from Addison's mind and drag those bitch to the front. They are pretty easy to find among the broken and bent memories. These memories have a feeling of safety and that sticky gum love feeling attached to them. The morning they made waffles together, reading with Alucard and Roxanne in the library, The vacation to Romania, being named a Hellsing. Roxanne getting her ass kicked at sword fighting, Integra kissing her forehead. 

Addison seems to relax slightly from her panic and lean into the other, panting softly as she tries so hard to get her breathing under control. Roxanne tries her damnedest to keep those memories in place as Addison calms down.

The small angel mutters. "I’m sorry, I’m so sorry." While resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

Roxanne gently pulls her hands away from Addison's face wrapping them around her. "I forgive you Addison… But this is nothing to feel sorry about…Do you want to call mom and dad?"

She slowly sits back some to run a hand through her hair and nods silently. Her silver eyes land on that statue once again. Roxanne doesn't really notice as she digs out her phone, honestly her relationship with Christ is still toxic. Disrespect the statue for all Roxanne cares. 

The Hellsing unlocks her phone with ease going to her most recent calls and simply press 'call' on Integra's contact holding the phone to her ear; keeping her other hand on Addison's back. She really doesn't care what time it is, she just needs her mom to pick up. 

Thankfully, Integra picks up letting out a sleepy “Hello?” 

Addison quickly grabs the phone, sniffling. "M-mama?" She asks softly. Addie leans into Roxanne and grabs her hand. 

Integra is suddenly wide awake and alert. "Addison? Is everything alright Dove? Is Roxanne hurt?" Roxanne just let's Addison take her hand and do what she needs to do. The Dhampir's tongue is taking a beating tonight by her own teeth as she bites down on it to hold back her own emotions.

“N-no, she’s okay....c-can you come get me? I’m scared mama." She sniffles again and rubs at her eyes.

"I would Dove but I can't teleport like you can… wait a minute Vex is home." There is shuffling sounds like Integra is getting out of bed.

Addison continues leaning against Roxanne and rubs her eyes. “I’m not okay mama, I-I think I had one of those p-panic attacks you told me about. I’m not dead right? I’m still alive?”

"Oh course Dove. You're still alive. You're not dead I promise. Are you alone right now?"

She looks towards Roxanne, “I-I’m with Roxanne, she’s with me." She glances back towards that statue and flinches.

Roxanne notices this time and uses her free hand to keep Addison's eyes down away. "Don't look at it Wings. Don't." She can hear Integra over the phone yelling for Vexia, it's a normal thing to yell for people in the manor at any given hour.

Vexia is heard groaning. "The fuck ya want, we were about to smash!" she exclaims. Addison groans loudly and gags. Roxanne rubs a hand down Addison's back spitting blood from her mouth to the side.

"I need you to take me to Rio to get Addie please!" Integra yells back.

Suddenly Vexia is standing infront of them in her pajamas, Integra right beside her. Addison shakily gets to her feet and stumblea into Integra's arms with a small whimper. Roxanne catchs her phone before it hits the ground and hangs up the call. 

Integra pulls Addison close kissing her head. "You're alive Dove. I promise. I'm proud of you. You where gone with Roxanne for about 4 days."

“I missed you mama, b-but I wanted Roxanne to have company too.” She whispers. 

Roxanne pushes herself to her feet without using her hands so she can put her gloves on. "I would've been fine Wings. I have the emotions of strangers to keep me company." She looks at Vexia. "Take them home and then I can call you when I check out of the hotel if you want."

Vexia nods slightly and gently touches Integra and Addison's shoulder. The three of them vanish leaving Roxanne alone. She turns to look at that fucking statue again and flips it off.

__________________________________________________________________

Roxanne sits on the front steps of the Hotel with her duffle watching the flags wave around in the night sky. Blowing smoke to the sky she finally hits call on Vexia's contact when her cigarette nearly reaches the filter. 

That oh so familiar. “Bonjour!” is heard over the phone, Rip is heard muttering tiredly in the background. 

Roxanne flicks some ashes. "Can you come get me? I'm ready."

“Yep! Wait one second!” she replies and then hangs up. Roxanne slides her phone into her pocket flicking her cigarette butt towards some trash can by the stairs.

After around 30 seconds, Vexia appears in front of Roxanne while wearing a large purple hoodie and some gray sweatpants, her hair down yet again. Roxanne smiles softly at the French woman as she stands up adjusting her bag and duffle. 

The Hellsing did change and shower. No longer in her hunter attire, instead in some black yoga pants and a large white button down shirt she stole from Alucard. The sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and yes, a pair of black gloves on her hands. They are a part of her, they always will be. Her white hair in a loose low hanging ponytail. Yes, Reaper strapped to her right thigh still. "Have a good honeymoon?"

“It was fantastic!” She says brightly then runs a hand through her copper hair. "We had lots of fun."

"I'm glad you had fun V." Roxanne shifts her weight and looks down at her foot kicking a rock with her shoe. "I found Dandy… I let him walk away."

“I figured he wouldn’t put up a fight, last I saw him he seemed calmer, even though he shot me in the ass!”

Roxanne lets out a small laugh and stretches out her arms. "That's your fault for leaving your ass unguarded." She drops her arms. "Ready to go home?"

“Actually.... is it okay if we stop somewhere first?” She asks curiously. Her hands twitch slightly.

"Sure. I like being out of the manor anyway. Viv has been giving dad goddamn kazoos."

Vexia snickers then grabs Roxanne's hand, and oddly enough they’re standing in a very familiar kitchen. Vexia's heart starts to beat a bit faster.

Roxanne looks around for a moment. She's been here before she knows it. Once her crimson eyes land on those double glass doors that lead out to the back porch, it clicks. 

French House. 

She swiftly turns to Vex and grabs her shoulder. "Vexia. Are you sure you want to be here?!" That's when the lingering emotions the house hold start to creep into Roxanne's mind and soul slowly. The anger, the depression, the anxiety and panic, the lust, the very faint happiness.

Vexia swallows and looks up the stairs. Her palms are starting to sweat and her heart is racing even more. "I think I’m ready."

Taking a deep breath, Roxanne sorts her thoughts and feelings before soloy focusing on Vexia. She drops her duffle, sliding an arm around Vexia. "Are you sure?"

“Yeah... just stay with me please." Roxanne just simply nods and drops her arm to hold Vexia's hand nodding to the stairs. 

Vexia slowly but surely climbs up the stairs, pausing every once in a while to catch her breath. Once reaching the top of the staircase the French woman turns to look down the hall.

Roxanne squeezes her hand. "Last chance to turn back Vex. Don't force yourself to do this if you're not ready."

Vexia doesn’t answer verbally; she takes the few steps that leads them in front of that damn bedroom door. Roxanne did fix it before they left, as she promised.

Vexia shakily raises a hand towards the door handle and turns it. The door slowly swings open to the room, everything is how they left it that night. The broken bookshelf Roxanne was thrown into, the books it scattered. The only noticeable difference is the fact the bed frame has no mattress. No sheets or blankets. Not even the box spring. Sin, lust, and a disgusting sense of pride and joy dance in the room, across Roxanne's skin. She feels that knife starting to heat up again.

Vexia looks towards the bed frame and runs a shaking hand through her hair. Her lower lip trembled slightly. Roxanne pulls Vexia closer and speaks softly. "She's gone Vex. We burnt her body. It's ashs to the wind now. She fell like a bitch."

She nods slightly “S-she’s gone, she’s dead now.” Vexia whispers, she’s trying to remind herself more than anything.

Roxanne nods. "Exactly… do you know what you want to do with the place? Pip did tell you when we left it was up to you. This is your inheritance when he passes."

“J-just leave it.... I wanna just leave it.” She whispers.

Roxanne clears her throat. "I'm proud of you Sora."(Sister) She looks at Vexia and uses her free hand to stroke that ginger hair. "Look how far you've come. From being the next Captain of The Wild Geese, to The Vixen. From dreaming of Rip Van Winkle to marrying her. You're a mom… you struck down Millennium, the LAST Nazi party that posed a real threat."

Vexia turns towards her sister and simply hugs her, laying her head on Roxanne's chest. “I’m proud of you too Roxanne." She mutters softly. The scent of death, roses, and smoke is an odd combination yet it's HER.

Roxanne runs a hand down Vexia's back as she bites down on her tongue again to keep herself grounded. "I know bad shit happened here, but we did have a few memories… hold to those Vex."

“Yeah....like me kicking your ass in the front yard?” She teases. Slowly, she leads them out of the room but instead of going back down the stairs, Vexia walks down the hall towards another room.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that. My ego is still recovering… where we going V?" Roxanne tilts her head in curiosity.

“While there is a room filled with trauma within these walls, there’s also a room filled with a very good memory." She explains then opens the door to another bedroom. The bedroom that she had her nightmare in long ago, where Rip had brought her comfort and they had confessed their love for each other. "This...this is where Rip first kissed me.”

Roxanne blinks a few times feeling that love, that sugar coated honey type of love. She takes a deep breath then let's it out to reground herself. "I can feel the love in here. So this is where it started for you two?"

“Yeah, I had a nightmare and she came to comfort me, one thing led to another…"

"If you say you two banged in here I'm going back downstairs. Vexia, my room was across the hall." Roxanne looks back to the room her and Maxwell got stuck sharing. Alucard pretty much scared Lucas into staying far away from that room if Roxanne was in it alone.

“Nonono, nothing like that. Although she did sleep with me that night to make sure I didn’t have another nightmare." Vexia then turns towards Roxanne. “I’m ready if you are."

Roxanne swallows harshly them shakes her head. "I need to go get my duffle from downstairs." She turns and walks swiftly back down the stairs to the kitchen. Scooping up her duffle by the smaller handles, she glances at the glass doors. Roxanne threw the sythc weilder through those doors… she had her first experience with Sin outside those doors. She tried to kill Purity outside those doors. Her punishment was outside those doors.

She shudders violently feeling a hot knife drag up her back again. The pins and needles dance under her skin, yet what catchs the vampire off guard is the claws sinking into her soul. The claws that have been silent for the past 4 weeks and now they suddenly return. Roxanne knew it was only a matter of time before it returned, just didn't expect it to be stronger.

Vexia follows her close and stands on the staircase watching the other. Her eyes look towards the doors. “You’re remembering what happened between you and Addison?” She asks curiously.

Roxanne gives a sharp nod refusing to look away from the door. "What would've happened if Integra didn't stop me. What if she didn't get there in time?" Her own emotions start to sling back onto her.

Vexia is quite for a moment. The answer is obvious; Addison would’ve been slaughtered by Death Spawn. Vexia couldn’t say it out loud though. 

Death Spawn shakes her head closing her crimson eyes and turning from the door sharply. "It's in the past. It doesn't matter." Her voice shakes a little as she keeps her head down trying to keep the clawing in her soul under control. 

She may have walked away from the war with a scar above her right ribs, but the emotional turmoil in Roxanne's mind from the past year has been left untouched.

Vexia jogs down the last few steps in walks over to her sister. "Hey...we’re all okay.” She whispers softly.

Finally, crimson eyes open as she looks up. She shakes her head again biting her tongue to keep herself in check. More blood fills her mouth and Roxanne just swallows it. "I'm fine. You said you're ready? Let's go home." 

“Let’s go home. Before I left to come get you, The Geese and I were making a bonfire.... also I’m fairly certain that Vivian and Schrodinger are setting off smoke bombs."

Roxanne gives a smile. It's hard to tell if it's forced or not. "Let's go home Vex." She puts a hand on her sister's shoulder. 

Suddenly they’re near the shooting range on Hellsing grounds. There is indeed a large bonfire going on, burning any wood, old files, and even old targets. Everyone is surrounding it laughing and having a jolly good time. Vivian is far too busy playing with Schro to notice that some people are drinking.

Roxanne just drops her duffle on some random table at the range holding a few loose ammo rounds before walking over towards the fire with Vexia.

A random Goose does a double take towards the approaching Half-Bloods and raises his drink. "Heyyy Little Captain and Mini Red have arrived!"

Vexia grins and pats the man's back. “That we are Jared!” She laughs. Vex notices the drink in his hand and then looks towards Vivian who’s wrestling with Schro as Raina squeals in Zarrina's arms and watches.

Jared nudges the small Captain. "We all agreed we have a five drink limit and it can't be in its original container. Honestly I think she's too busy to notice. Setting off smoke bombs and wrestling. She's having fun helping break apart the wooden targets."

“You guys better be burning the ones of my wife as well!” She gestures towards Rip who’s sitting with Lucas and Zarrina near the fire.

"We are Little Goose. They have too many holes in them anyway to be proper targets."

Roxanne smiles turning away from Vexia and heading towards Addison and her mom, gripping the strap of her bag. 

Addison is huddled up under a tree with Integra watching everyone sitting on the same bench. Addison looks up from Integra's shoulder and smiles brightly towards her sister. “They are committing arson! And it’s really cool!” She says excitedly. But that’s when the three of them hear it.... oh no, oh God NO! The damn ‘Voot’ of a kazoo.

Roxanne slowly tilts her head to the side looking at the shadows the trees cast from the moon and fire and draws Reaper from her thigh. "Dad come out of the shadows please. I have a gift for you after being gone for so long." She flicks the safety off.

The vampire walks out from the shadows with a bright green kazoo in between his lips. Missing his hat, sunglasses, and trench coat. 'Voot’ is all that’s heard as he waves a little. Addison and Integra pinche the bridge of their noses. Roxanne chambers a round and puts a bullet into Alucard's stomach. "I'm home!"

Vivian is heard cackling loudly from where she is as Alucard drops the kazoo from his mouth. "Awe come on, I was supplying the music because the speaker SOMEHOW got thrown into the pond!” He exclaims while glaring at The Geese as his wound closes.

The Geese slowly turn away from Red, as they call him. Roxanne puts Reaper back against her thigh and sighs. "I'm not walking inside to go get mine. The basement is far too far from here. By the way." She turns to Integra. "Found Dandy. Didn't kill him. I… kinda let him walk away."

Integra, surprisingly, doesn’t give it too much thought. "As long as he is not trying nothing. If he causes any havoc then I will order you to go take care of him.” She says. 

Addison raises her hand in the air and summons that guitar. “I can supply music.” She says softly. Alucard swiftly gave her the guitar after finding out she is alive.

Roxanne turns back to her sister. "Are you sure Add? I don't want you to push yourself." Death offers Life her hand to lead her towards the fire with everyone else.

She gently takes it and allows herself to be led, Alucard sits beside Integra and wraps an arm around her. The Iron Maiden things for a moment before slowly leaning into Alucard's side watching their daughters.

Roxanne grabs some random empty chair setting it beside Zarrina. The sudden addition of a chair causes Lucas to look up from the ground. "Hey you're back! How was Rio?" A faint trace of beer can be smelled on his breath but past that Lucas seems to have his facilities altogether.

Addison sits in the chair and starts to tune the guitar. “It was fairly decent, we got to eat ice cream for breakfast." She giggles. Once she finishes tuning it she gently runs a hand through Zarrina's hair. Zarrina growls softly and shudders as she sets Raina down to play with the other kids. 

Roxanne leans over to kiss Lucas before sitting on the ground between him and Addison's chair, keeping a hand on the arm of the chair. "Listen, Walter is like 97% of my food control when my body allows me to eat. I could finally eat, Walter was not around, and there was an ice cream place down the street. Speaking of Walter. Where is he?"

“He’s having a drink with Pip.” He explains while gesturing towards the man of topic. Pip and Walter are chatting freely amongst each other, Lucas leans over and kisses his wife’s cheek lovingly.

Roxanne smiles and whistles towards Pip and Walter. "I'm home you French dog! Hi Grandfather!" It's become Roxanne's thing now. To let everyone know when she gets home, perhaps she does it just so she knows everyone is alive and didn't die while she was gone.

The two look over and smiled brightly. Pip speaks up. “Glad to see you and PIGEON are okay!” He has taken to calling Addison ‘Pigeon’ just to annoy Integra. 

Integra groans as her and Alucard get up to walk over. "BERNADOTTE!!"

Roxanne snorts and rolls her eyes looking back to Addison. "Know what you are gonna play?" She loops her fingers around Lucas'. 

Pip quickly runs off as Addison nods and gently pulls her hand away from Zarrina's short raven hair. After a few moments she strums a few chords that seem very familiar. It's a song that The Geese listen to quite a bit in their barracks.

Lucas looks over and snaps his fingers using his free hand then starts to sing softly with a few other Geese singing the chant

I been tryin' to do it right  
(Hey)   
I been livin' a lonely life  
(Ho)   
I been sleepin' here instead  
(Hey)   
I been sleepin' in my bed  
(Ho)   
I been sleepin' in my bed  
(Hey)  
(Ho) 

Addison grins and starts to sing as well as everyone slowly gathers around them and the fire. Roxanne's eyes scan over everyone as the voices of The Fallen Angel and The Angel blend together in her ears. 

(Ho)   
So show me family  
(Hey)   
All the blood that I will bleed  
(Ho)   
I don't know where I belong  
(Hey)   
I don't know where I went wrong  
(Ho)   
But I can write a song  
(Hey)

Raising their drinks and holding onto one another, The Geese join in very loudly as Pip wanders back over pulling Seras close.

I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweet

And they end it with a loud. 

“HO!”

Roxanne looks around sensing the joy and happiness roll off of people and dance across her skin. The Wild Geese, Pip, Seras, and Walter are all alive. Nothing bad happened to them, Roxanne can clearly make out their heartbeats and their voices out of the others. She squeezes Lucas’ hand briefly before looking down and biting her tongue again.

I don't think you're right for him  
(Hey)  
Think of what it might've been if we  
(Ho)  
Took a bus to Chinatown  
(Hey)   
I'd be standin' on Canal  
(Ho)   
And Bowery  
(Hey)  
(Ho)  
She'd be standin' next to me  
(Hey)

Roxanne lets out a shaky breath picking her head back up watching as Alucard and Integra walk over. Alucard’s coat has returned but it's wrapped around Integra. His long arm wrapped around her waist pulling her into his side. That sweet sugar-coated honey love just dripping off of them both and it coats Roxanne’s mind. They are alive. Her parents are alive. She can hear Integra's heartbeat at a calm and relaxed pace. Alucard, while he doesn't have a heartbeat, Roxanne can feel that hum of power that always follows her father. Loud and strong causing her own power to vibrate slightly.

I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart

Addison's voice cuts above the rest of everyone's for a moment as she looks towards Alucard and Integra as well taking a peek into Alucard's mind. She's not going to let Alucard chicken out.

Love, we need it now  
Let's hope for some  
'Cause, oh, we're bleedin' out

Crimson eyes lock with silver. His best friend continues strumming with everything she has, completely ignoring the sudden stinging in her fingertips as the wounds from her digging reopen. Gold streaks running down her guitar. 

Everyone around them sings the last verse loudly, together. Everyone, even Walter and Integra. Roxanne remaining silent.

I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweet  
(Ho)  
(Hey)  
(Ho)  
(Hey)

After that final cord, everyone hoots and hollers with joy as they clap and takes swings of their drinks. Addison looks down to her bleeding fingers and shrugs before making her gold streaked guitar disappear.

Roxanne blinks a few times and slowly turns to her husband dropping her hand from Addison's chair. Red streaks run down Roxanne's cheeks as she reaches out to brush her fingers over Lucas' neck. That heartbeat hammering away just under her gloves.

Lucas holds his wife close and kisses her head. He's always smelled like Axe body spray and gunpowder with a faint hint of ocean water. The Fallen Angel wraps his arms around The No-Life-Princess lovingly and pulls her close. Addison's non-bleeding hand reaches over to rub Roxanne's back. They are alive. The Angel's are alive. 

Everyone. Is. Alive. And. Safe. Nothing is going to harm them, at least for a while. Millennium has fallen and the Demon Bitch is currently ashes to the wind. Gabriel probably won't show again cause he is a coward. They are happy. Not a trace of fear or panic can be found. 

Their heart beats are so loud in Roxanne's ears. 

And she breaks under the weight of her own emotions. Her cries aren't loud and screaming. She's not sobbing. Oh no, The Undead Princess simply pulls away from The Fallen Angel and drops her face into her hands as thick red blood tears roll down her face, on top her hands, then the grass.

Addison slowly sinks out of her seat to the ground and pulls Roxanne into her arms as she had done for her in Rio. The small angel gives a soft smile. "We are victorious Roxanne.” She whispers.

Death looks up at Life and smiles before crying harder. Integra sighs and pushes away from Alucard walking over to her daughters and kneel down to kiss both of their heads. "You both make me proud."

Addison smiles softly and continues holding Roxanne before letting out a loud yawn. "We definitely try to.”

Integra pushes herself up again pulling Alucard's coat off. "Perhaps you should go lay down Addison. I can trust The Geese to not burn the backyard down… right Vernedead?!" The Director of Hellsing Organization calls over her shoulder looking towards The Captain of The Wild Geese.

Pip snickers. "I’ll make sure not to burn down the yard. Go get in your coop, Pigeon.” Addison blinks at Pip tiredly then looks towards Integra and raises her arms out to her.

Integra drops Alucard's coat into Roxanne's lap, who's still crying silently and trying to pull herself back together. The Iron Maiden looks at Alucard. "A toddler. We now have a toddler in our lives." She kneels down to scoop said 'Toddler' up as if it's nothing.

Addison lays her head on Integra's shoulder grumbling. "I’m not a toddler. Just wanna be held." She wraps her arms around her mother tiredly. 

Alucard looks down to Roxanne and smiles softly kneeling to pick up his child wrapping her in his coat. Emotional breakdowns are hard on her and he knows it. This is the first positive one she's had, but she still needs to calm down just in case it can cause a mental shutdown.

The two parents walk inside with their children heading to the 2nd floor. Roxanne looks up at her father confused, she thought he was taking her to the basement. “We’re gonna go to the library.” Alucard says softly

When walking into the large room library filled with books and filing cabinets, Addison lets out another yawn. Integra carefully sits down on the couch in the library that faces this fireplace, unlit. On the mantle of the fireplace, just below the portraits of Van Hellsing and Arthur, rests the Axe Of Sin. Alucard sits next to Integra, with Roxanne leaning into his side glaring at the portraits. Addison lays her head under Integra's chin tiredly and watches Alucard The Count runs a hand through Roxanne's hair as he rests his other arm over the back of the couch to rub Integra's shoulder.

Roxanne locks her jaw, knowing full, and well they are probably listening to her from their final resting places, and glares at Arthur's portrait. "It's fine. I don't need you as a grandfather anyway, would've been a drunken whored out one anyhow." She looks at Van Hellsing. "You're fucking dead. I'm alive. This bloodline is mine ya daft cunt. I hated you. I always hated you for what you did to my father. I bet it boils your blood to know a female took over rather than a male. I bet it pisses you off even more knowing the next Heir is a female AND half vampire. If it bothers you so much, crawl out from Hell and come take it from me." She says all of this with tears down her cheeks and a solid even voice.

Alucard tugs her closer as Addison glances towards the photos and the axe and simply mutters. “Both of you were dumb donkeys." At that moment she wishes very badly that she could curse.

Roxanne lays into Alucard's side, finally relaxing her shoulders and wiping her eyes. "Asses. All three of them were dumbasses. Sorry Add. Your singing and playing was beautiful as always." She looks towards her sister as the emotions in her brain start to slowly slip away, except for that love. The sugar-coated honey is present still alongside of that of sticky gum. 

The small angel smiles brightly. “I’m glad you guys liked it, I reopened my cuts on my finger tips." She explains while holding up her bloody fingers.

Integra grabs her hand to look at them and groans like a worried mother. "Why did you play so hard?"

Roxanne frowns slightly, pulling Alucard's coat tighter around herself. "I didn't even smell the blood. I was having a moment."

“Cause I wanted to, duh.” Addison replies with a bit of sass, she is DEFINITELY Integra's mini me.

"Oh God Lord." Roxanne lays her head on Alucard's arm. For a brief moment, Roxanne feels a twinge of fear in her feather as he pulls his free arm to his chest from behind the back of the couch. He takes off his glove using his teeth, on the back of his hand, carved into the skin is The Hellsing Binding mark. The scar itself is a deep angry red color, causing it to really jump out in his pale skin. Whatever was used to create that scar, must've hurt more than any silver could.

Alucard looks towards his child. "Hey, quit thattttt." He whines while using his bare hand to dig in his vest pocket.

"Doing what? I didn't do shit besides lay on you." She watches her father curious.

“Not you, her!” He nods towards a smirking Addison. “I can FEEL you digging in my head PIGEON!” He exclaims.

Addison rolls her eyes. “I'm not a pigeon!”

"Then stop digging in my brain! Gah! The woman in my life." He finally pulls something from his pocket putting it in the palm of his hand. His fear spikes a little.

The three women watch him closely and after a few baited moments, he holds up a ring in front of Integra using his bare hand. It is a simple gold band with a diamond. It is perfect for Sir Hellsing. "What do you say 'tegra? The choice is yours.” He asks softly.

Integra simply looks up at her Count's crimson eyes and just smirks.

Addison mutters. “Freaking finally, now I need a ring." She then passee the out on Integra's chest. Alucard gives that signature grin before slipping the ring on his Countess' finger.

Roxanne smiles showing her fangs and lets out a happy little sound as Integra pulls the back of Alucard's head down to kiss him. It's one of those mortal moments Roxanne holds so near and dear to her heart… no not mortal. One of the Hellsing Family Moments she holds to her heart.


End file.
